


Загнанные лошади смотрят на запад

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, American mythology - Freeform, Anal Sex, Arizona - Freeform, Art, Cowboys, Detective, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Violence, Western, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 157,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Дикий Запад. 1870е.Несчастье на дороге приводит мелких бандитов Чарли Смайта и его друга Нокса в забытый богом городишко на севере Аризоны. В Мракстоуне не рады приезжим, тут пахнет дешевым виски и кровью, а главный закон — это слово шерифа. Помочь соглашается лишь местный доктор, да и тот не так прост, как кажется.Чарли чувствует, что здесь что-то происходит. Что-то неправильное. Что-то, что этот город скрывает.





	1. Глава 1. Плохие парни, хорошие лошади

 

Весьма скверно началась эта неделя.  
Примерно так подумал Чарли Смайт, задыхаясь от дорожного песка, забивающего горло. Неважно она началась и для него, и для Нокса, из которого кровь текла, как из бочки с пробитым дном, а уж для Билли Боба, кончившего с отстреленным лицом, и вовсе проходила препогано.  
  
Это был понедельник, самое жаркое третье августа за последние годы. Билли Боб отказался от куска вяленого мяса, что оставалось в дорогу, взамен опорожнив флягу с виски, и только тогда со свойственной ему хитростью решил посадить в их головы зерно идеи.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы занимаемся несерьезными делами.  
— Да куда уж несерьезными. Напомнить, что на наши головы, а особенно на твою, в нескольких штатах уже ордер выписали? — прищурился Нокс, вытаскивая из кармана помятую листовку, которую сорвал в последнем городке, и кинул ее поверх сумки.  
  
Билли Боб на рисунке был поразительно похож на себя, а вот Чарли с Ноксом смахивали на испанских каторжников. Вообще-то он тоже, но он и по жизни так выглядел.  
  
— Они просто ищут, на ком бы сорваться, пока не могут поймать Джеронимо¹, — отмахнулся Билли Боб беззлобно, разглаживая бумагу. — В любом случае. Если уж и вешать этих славных молодых ребят, то разве за кражу скота?  
— Ты специально умалчиваешь про остальное, что там написано?   
— Нокси, не порть нам настроение. Написать я тоже много чего могу.   
  
Нокс промычал в ответ и покосился на Чарли.  
  
— К тому же мы и не в штатах, а на свободной Территории Аризоны! — объявил Билли Боб и, свернув листовку, сунул в свою сумку с вещами. — На память, — усмехнулся он, смотря на остальных. Он всегда был тщеславным. — Я хорошо вышел. Так это я к чему? Видели, сколько фургонов едут с запада?  
— Несколько, — пожал плечами Нокс.  
— То-то и оно! — подхватил Билли Боб, но потом резко качнул головой, опровергая предположение. — Нет, думаю, больше, чем несколько. И за ними редко кто присматривает. Один-два человека — все, что отделяет от его содержимого. Грязные нищеброды ехали на запад, фантазируя о том, что золото тут можно голыми руками загребать, да только тут не ручейки Монтаны, где махнешь лотком и обеспечишь потомков до третьего колена. Тут работать надо. Но если уж им и удалось что-то найти, они не будут против этим поделиться.  
— А если не удалось, мы будем брать ночными горшками? — мрачно усмехнулся Чарли.  
— Не только горшками, — Билли Боб дернул его за полы шляпы, насаживая ее сильнее на голову, а потом ловко увернулся от тумака в ответ. — Когда люди переезжают, у них всегда с собой много ценного. Ткани, посуда, бухло.  
— Да уж, иметь дело с тряпками проще, чем с бизонами, — поджал губы Нокс неодобрительно.  
  
Но больше никто ничего не сказал. Идея всем показалась отличной по сравнению с тем, что было в этом году.  
Зарабатывать чем-то особым никто не умел, но у них были пушки, быстрые лошади и жажда наживы. Последние два лета, что они держались подальше от крупных городов, где их совсем не беспочвенно связали с мошенничеством и конокрадством, они провели на востоке Аризоны, избавляя беззаботных скотовладельцев от излишков поголовья коров. Работа тяжелая, пыльная и опасная. Помимо того, чтобы увести коров от пастухов, нужно было их переклеймить, а потом — сбыть. Крупный рогатый скот — не тот товар, который можно было назвать удобным в транспортировке. По крайней мере рядом с вилками и тарелками. А уж если ты попадаешься на глаза ковбою, тут можно не деньжатами разжиться, а дыркой в груди. В последний раз Ноксу прострелили шляпу, едва не задев голову, и это испортило ему аппетит на пару вечеров. Мухлевать в карты было куда как проще.  
  
Чарли не любил иметь дело с людьми. Им приходилось и раньше возиться с транспортом, когда у скота наступал несезон. Но всегда это были дилижансы с богатенькими пассажирами или работа по наводке. Никто из обеспеченных ферзей, вооруженных новенькими ружьями, которыми не умели пользоваться, не хотел пострадать, поэтому кольца и деньги отдавались быстро и безболезненно. Так же просто и сбывались. Хотя, с другой стороны, барахло можно было толкнуть и в Финиксе, а уж если бы им попалось золото… Они бы отлично перекантовались до марта, пока плакаты с их физиономиями не унесут осенние ветра и не покроет зимняя морось.  
  
— Мне эта затея вообще не нравится, — запоздало сказал Нокс, поглаживая шляпу. Эта была новой, и ничто не напоминало об инциденте. — С коровами хотя бы есть шанс удрать без единого выстрела и жертв. В фургонах женщины, дети. И мужчины с ружьями.  
  
Билли Боб сделал круглые глаза.  
  
— Я знаю! Но мы же не плохие ребята? Всегда можно закончить без крови, а если кто-то зарывается, значит, у него лишнее ухо. А кто стреляет лучше всех от Каролины до Калифорнии?  
  
Нокс фыркнул и ничего не ответил. Билли Боб действительно мог и муху в голову застрелить, да и оружием они разжились что надо.  
В общем, Чарли молча ждал, пока они переспорят, потому что для него по большому счету разницы не было — что там рисковать, что здесь. Главное — получить сполна, а потом забыться в каком-нибудь отдаленном местечке. Карты, виски, славная музыка. Что еще было нужно?  
  
Нокс отпирался, но аргументы Билли Боба были весомее его неуверенности. Признаться, после первых двух фургонов он даже как-то посветлел, в лице сменился.  
Но это все было до среды четвертого ноября.  
Фургон с двумя повозчиками все трое заметили одновременно. Да и шутка ли — как такое пропустить?  
Не семья, не бродяга-одиночка. Повозчик и отстрельщик, подремывающий с дробовиком на коленях.  
Фургон ехал тяжело, оставляя за собой глубокие колеи. Ехал не пустым.  
  
Чарли пришпорил Кадиллака и двинулся вслед за Ноксом и Билли Бобом, устремившимися за добычей.  
Они гнали фургон с пару миль. Никому не улыбалось встретиться с маршалами, ошивающимися рядом с городишками.  
  
Нокс обогнал и поехал наперерез; фургон ехал медленно: его тянула всего одна лошадь, к тому же и не самая расторопная. Тем не менее она выглядела свежо — наверное, они недавно выехали или отдыхали.  
Во всяком случае уже пора было остановиться.  
  
— Сделаем остановку, ребята? — предложил Билли Боб, перекрикивая скрип колес и топот лошадиных копыт.  
  
Руки повозчика дрогнули, он попытался увести лошадь в сторону, но там уже поджидал Нокс.  
  
Чарли только подумал о том, чтобы тоже ускориться, но было поздно.  
Раньше, чем Нокс успел навести на отстрельщика свой ремингтон, Чарли услышал выстрел.  
  
Ему показалось, он слышит, как дышит земля и стонет ветер. Топот копыт исчез в искрящемся звоне тишины после хлопка пороха.  
А потом Нокса перед его глазами отбросило назад от выстрела.  
Ноги, зацепившиеся каблуками за стремена, дернули на себя сбрую, и его жеребец, Карлос, рефлекторно рванулся в обратную сторону.  
Переднее правое копыто, клацнув, скользнуло между спицами колеса; конь рухнул, перевернувшись.  
И вернулся звук. Билли Боб что-то кричал. Колесо соскользнуло с оси, и фургон завалился, громко звеня чем-то внутри. Столп пыли и новые выстрелы.  
Чарли не думал о том, что что-то может пойти не так.  
Черт побери, они даже и сказать ничего не успели!  
  
Чарли зажмурился от облака взрывающейся пыли и порохового дыма, в которое ему пришлось въехать.  
Внутри раздалось еще несколько выстрелов. Они были такими громкими и близкими, что он даже не разобрал — то ли это был «Уокер»² Билли Боба, то ли отстрельщик перезарядил свою пушку, удержавшись на мостках. В любом случае, против Билли Боба у него не было шансов, тот видел за милю вперед, а стакан мог подхватить еще до того, как тот начал бы падать.  
  
Но против дроби с такого близкого расстояния ничего из этого ему не помогло.  
Его кобыла, Молл, бесцельно проскакала мимо них без седока, а у Билли Боба уже отсутствовало лицо. Кровавая каша смешалась с клочками разбитой челюсти; дробь с короткого расстояния шла цельным пучком, буквально разрывая кожу. И Чарли никогда не видел столько красного цвета. Толчками он вытекал наружу, на сухую дорогу, на судорожно бьющуюся плоть, на мятую полосатую ткань рубашки и войлок жилета, вязко пропитывая и заражая собой.  
Все стало красным.  
  
Перестало хватать воздуха, и Чарли дал маху — стащил платок с лица, чтобы вдохнуть, но воздуха больше не стало, только горячей пыли, заползающей в горло, душащей и дерущей рот изнутри.  
  
Жаркий смрад вокруг рассеялся, но зерно не исчезло. Все вокруг было, как на фотографии. Темное, желтое, в полутонах. В голове стучала кровь, била, словно таран в виски изнутри. Он оглядывался, но видел лишь пятна.  
  
Повозчик держал руку у кровившей груди — Билли Бобу удалось задеть его до того, как он пал.  
Чарли подался назад, когда дуло отстрельщика вскинулось прямо на него и, дьявол бы его забрал, если во всем этого не было божьего провидения.  
Осечка.  
  
Чего еще ждать от дробовика? Но господи, блядь, боже.  
  
Рука не взмокла, вовсе нет, просто дрожь неуверенности кольнула в пальцы. Как и каждый раз. Хотя Билли Боб хвастался тем, скольких подстрелил, Чарли был уверен — каждый чертов раз он тоже вздрагивал.  
  
Рука повозчика мелькнула, хватаясь за борт жилета. Неловко, будто он только научился ею пользоваться. Вокруг предплечья Чарли успел заметить тугую повязку. А следующим вместе с пальцами на блеске рукояти Чарли увидел вспышку от своего выстрела.  
Пуля пробила горло, и кровь изверглась наружу под давлением. Как извергаются вулканы в этих христианских историях, погребая под своим жаром жизни всего под собой.  
Один выстрел и второй. Голова отстрельщика запрокинулась следом с зыбучим кратером посреди бровей. Он еще не попадал так точно.  
  
Кадиллак отступил назад и всхрапнул. С выстрелами он сжился, но от боли звенящих перепонок было не избавиться привычкой. Чарли едва удалось удержать поводья, чтобы конь не оступился и не угодил в отлетевшее колесо, раскручивающееся рядом.  
  
Чарли с трудом нашел в себе силы двинуться.  
Тело повозчика с грохотом свалилось вниз, и скорость вернулась.  
  
Чарли потрогал платок на шее, но надевать сейчас его уже не было смысла. Вздыбившаяся пылью дорога приходила в себя, небо теряло желтый окрас, и глаза переставало сжигать крохой песка.  
  
Все пошло совершенно не так, как они планировали.  
  
Набросив поводья Кадиллака на помостки накренившегося фургона, Чарли спешился и вернулся посмотреть, что с Ноксом.  
Карлос беспомощно пытался встать, но копыта только скользили по земле. Обе правые ноги его были сломаны. Одна — при падении, вторая — перебита колесом, из нее торчала кость. Карлос всегда раздражал Чарли, он кусался и не раз хватал его за воротник огромными зубами. Но сейчас, когда у него был всего один выход, внутренности неприятно сжались.  
Чарли постарался смотреть куда угодно, но не на лошадиную морду перед выстрелом.  
Внутренности остывали, как остывало дуло после раскалившего его выстрела, но Чарли все равно вздрогнул напряженно, когда на плечо легла чужая рука.  
Ему на миг представилось, что кто-то из фургонщиков выжил и сейчас дернет его лицо к себе, чтобы не стрелять в спину.  
Но это был всего лишь Нокс.  
  
— Убери, — раздраженно попросил он, отодвигая от себя дуло его револьвера и опираясь на Чарли.  
  
Он зажимал красное пятно на плече рукой и не мог опереться на ногу. Видимо, ушиб во время падения с Карлоса.  
  
— Мне пришлось, — пробормотал Чарли, отводя глаза от мертвой лошади. — Он бы уже не поднялся.  
  
Нокс безгласно кивнул, хотя кадык его судорожно дернулся. С Карлосом они были много лет.  
  
— А где? Где Билли Боб?  
  
Чарли ощутил себя избитым изнутри. Конечно, его вины в том, что случилось, не было, но он был цел и стоял на двух ногах в то время, как один из его товарищей не мог опираться на ступню, а второй захлебывался кровью.  
  
Тело Билли Боба все еще дрожало. В это было сложно поверить. Как можно было выжить с такими ранами? Какая ужасная участь.  
Глаза — белые белки как куриные яйца на багровом полотне размозженного дробью лица.  
Нокс хотел подойти, и поэтому Чарли, придерживающему его за талию, пришлось шагнуть с ним.  
  
— Дерьмо, какое же это, блядь, дерьмо, — скривился Нокс и сквозь зубы грязно выругался.  
  
Он оттолкнулся от Чарли и отвернулся, опираясь о завалившийся фургон. Дышал часто и глубоко, пытаясь справиться с приступом тошноты, и Чарли пришлось иметь с этим дело одному.  
Билли Боб не был лошадью, но шансы у него были те же, что и у жеребца с разбитыми ногами. Возможно, даже меньше.  
Нокс повел лопатками и опустил голову, услышав еще один выстрел. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы давать оценку приступу хрупкого милосердия.  
Он гневно сплюнул на затылок мертвого повозчика рядом, бросил взгляд на сползшего по сидению отстрельщика и посмотрел в обратную сторону.  
  
— Билли Боб был тем еще говнюком, да? — спросил он, не смотря на Чарли. — Если бы не он, мы бы не вляпались во все это. Сукин сын.  
  
Чарли кивнул. Доля истины в его словах была.  
Он поднял с земли его шляпу. Широкополую и светлую шляпу южанина, любящего рисоваться. За ободок было заткнуто перо, которое Билли Боб частенько демонстрировал, рассказывая, как застрелил пять десятков, а то и сотен язычников, оставшись с ними один на один.  
Чарли отряхнул с нее пыль и прикрыл лицо Билли Боба. Края фетра коснулись киселя из плоти и осколков костей, и это прикосновение было похоже на увязание подошвы сапога в размякшей после дождя почве.  
  
Они познакомились несколько лет назад в Темпе и с тех пор редко расходились — может быть, раз в год, когда Билли Бобу приспичивало жениться на очередной красотке, чтобы не тратиться на шлюх.  
Чарли и Нокс были родом из одного небольшого городка в Айове, и хотя они не много общались в детстве, встретившись на просторах фронтира вновь, уже далеко от дома, они быстро пришли к тому, что держаться вместе проще. Особенно с их промыслом.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил Чарли, отводя глаза от тела.  
— Нормально. — Нокс качнул головой и потряс левой рукой. — Немного задело. Повезло. Ужасно хочу курить.  
  
Пока он этого не говорил, Чарли не хотел. Теперь ощущение сухости на губах начало раздражать.  
Сигареты кончились еще вчера.  
  
Когда он обернулся, Нокс уже обшаривал карманы фургонщиков. Он завалился правым плечом на сидение и делал это тоже правой рукой. Левая ступня едва касалась земли.  
  
— Ты уверен, что все нормально? — переспросил Чарли, когда тот, устав, выпрямился.  
— Иди посмотри, что там сзади, — недовольно фыркнул Нокс.  
  
Пальто на его плече было разорвано. Не было похоже, что его только немного задело.  
Чарли коснулся его руки, но Нокс довольно грубо оттолкнул его, и он больше попыток не предпринимал.  
Сзади, так сзади.  
  
Полотно было натянуто в спешке, не все узлы оказались закреплены. Словно эти типы торопились. Уехать откуда-то или… куда-то добраться. Это было совсем не похоже на обыкновенных торговцев, заботящихся о своем грузе.  
  
Чарли спрятал руки в карманы, смотря на развевающийся клок ткани. Он бы засмеялся от того, как они заплатили за фургон с, возможно, обычными пожитками, собранными наспех, если бы в нем оставалось желание смеяться.  
Удача отвернулась от них. Но если бы он знал, что ждет его в дальнейшем…  
  
Что было внутри?  
Сумка со старым вонючим тряпьем, немного еды — картошка в пустой кастрюле, завернутый в салфетку бекон. Бутылка, доверху заполненная водой. От пробки едва ощутимо пахло виски.  
Но это все занимало лишь угол.  
  
Чарли стукнул носком сапога по одному из многочисленных ящиков, и тот отозвался ярким звоном, похожим на тот, с которым фургон накренился, лишившись колеса. Тут что-то было.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — спросил Нокс снаружи.  
— Не уверен. — Чарли откинул часть полотна, завязывая его, чтобы внутрь проникло солнце, и можно было рассмотреть, что здесь. — Какие-то бутылки. Может быть, виски?  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— А что у тебя?  
— Ну. Сорок семь долларов и двадцать… тридцать центов.  
  
Жизнь Билли Боба определенно стоила дороже.  
  
— Еще фляга с… тьфу, простая вода. Ничего интересного.  
  
Чарли отломал одну из досок и, пользуясь ею как ломом, отогнул забитую крышку.  
Солнечный свет заискрился в оранжевом стекле и прозрачной влаге внутри.  
Три крупные склянки стояли в один ряд — вот и все, что было в ящике. Они не походили на бутылки из-под виски, или рома, или чего другого хорошего. Больше напоминали те, аптекарские с касторкой или эфиром. Этикетка, написанная крупными буквами, но непонятными словами, тоже ничего не говорила. Пей-отлей. Что это?  
  
Вряд ли это могло стоить так же хорошо, как и виски.  
Вытянув тонкую пробку, замотанную поверх тканью, Чарли осторожно понюхал. Сначала издалека — вдруг хлороформ или еще что. Никаких позывов. Тогда он решился и поднес его к губам.  
Жидкость без цвета и почти без запаха кольнула язык, будто он прикоснулся ко льду, и хотя Чарли почти все выплюнул, немного дряни, попавшей вместе со слюной в горло, вызвало легкое и тупое онемение.  
  
Он протер язык платком, хотя особо это не помогло, только ткань намочил. Изо рта текла слюна, будто он лимон лизнул.  
Чарли поморщился и вновь посмотрел на склянку.  
  
— Короче, я не знаю, что тут, — сказал он, разворачиваясь ко входу. — Возможно, это какое-то лекарство. Надеюсь, что не слабительное.  
  
Хотя слабительное тоже бы не помешало. На всякий случай он сунул склянку в карман. Можно попытаться кому-нибудь задвинуть за пару баков. Остальные тоже можно было взять с собой, но в кармане не нашлось места.   
Чарли обернулся. Было еще несколько ящиков. Они стояли в глубине, но даже отсюда он мог различить знакомый запах. Гниения. Разложившейся плоти.  
Он был очень хорошо ему знаком.  
  
Натянув на нос платок, который едва-едва мог заглушить исходящую от клади вонь, он прижал его для верности к лицу и второй рукой поднял крышку.  
Глаза против воли заслезились от режущего запаха. На дне лежали два уже не свежих, но еще и не засохших скальпа. Не без отвращения Чарли потянул один из них вверх.  
  
Черные волосы слиплись и казались двумя убитыми зверьками. Срезаны были уши и часть кожи лица.  
  
Все встало на свои места.  
Эти двое не были торговцами или путешественниками. Это были охотники.  
  
Чарли набросил крышку на ящик, убирая скальпы с глаз. Было не очень приятно испытывать облегчение сейчас, но он испытал.  
Билли Боб тоже раньше был охотником. Он не раз предлагал и Чарли с Ноксом заняться этим промыслом. Дерзких краснокожих ублюдков местами было пруд пруди, а почти каждый штат предлагал хорошую награду за хороший скальп. Как минимум двадцатка, а с ушами все двадцать пять.  
Ноксу не нравилась идея сотрудничать с властями. Чарли не нравилась идея охотиться на людей. Пусть даже это были клятые индейцы.  
  
Он спрыгнул на землю, выбираясь из фургона и вдыхая полной грудью более-менее свежий воздух.  
  
— Ничего здесь, — соврал Чарли, оповещая о результатах поисков.  
  
Нокс не ответил.  
Когда Чарли обошел фургон, то нашел его опустившимся на землю. Он вновь сжимал плечо.  
  
— Кажется, я не так хорошо отделался, как рассчитывал, — кашлянул он. — Я вроде как ей шевелить не могу. Представляешь? Забавно.  
  
Нокс не сопротивлялся в этот раз, позволив стащить с плеча куртку.  
Выглядело, как дерьмо.  
Некоторая часть дроби все же прошла мимо, но изрядная оказалась и внутри. Клочки ткани, перемешанные с кровью, слиплись комком, пахло плохо, ржавчиной. При прикосновении Нокс так сильно дернулся, что ударился головой о повозку, к которой прислонился.  
Блеск одной из дробинок можно было рассмотреть прямо у поверхности, и Чарли мог бы попробовать ее вытащить, если бы у него имелся виски или спирт, но он бы сейчас не достал даже нужного количества чистой воды.  
  
— Как там? — спросил Нокс, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от него, лишь бы не видеть рану.  
  
Чарли посмотрел на его лицо. Почти бесцветные глаза Нокса прищурились.  
  
Они не были похожи, хотя и выросли в едином окружении, одинаково ломали носы в пьяных драках и коптились под жарким солнцем Аризоны. В Ноксе чаще видели ирландца — его коротко остриженные волосы, хоть и выгорели на солнце, но сохранили рыжину. А вот Чарли, несмотря на то, что его матушка, как и Нокса, тоже понаехала с зеленого острова, в ту сторону не выдался и всегда больше походил на отца, американского американца. Крепко сбитого, коренастого, с суровой челюстью и темными волосами.  
Отращивать их всегда казалось хорошей идеей. Они прикрывали шею от солнца и ветра, а лицо — от излишних взглядов.  
  
Только сейчас лишь мешали, падая на лицо, пока Чарли склонялся над раной Нокса.  
Ему приходилось вправлять носы и челюсти, но с огнестрельным ранением дел не было. Да господи, даже если бы было, у него под руками не оказалось ничего, что могло бы помочь.  
  
— Знаешь, это выглядит не так плохо, — подбодрил Чарли, поджимая губы и кивая.  
— Мне кажется, внутри треснула кость, — поделился Нокс, смотря наверх.  
  
Чарли машинально посмотрел туда же. Палящее солнце висело прямо над ними, слепя на голубой-голубой равнине бескрайнего неба. Глядя на такое, как-то всегда сам задумывался о том, кто же скачет по тем степям. Неуютно.  
  
— Эй, Нокс, — Чарли шлепнул его по щеке, — ну ты только это, не вздумай, да?  
— Чего? Эй, нет. Нет. Наверное, нет.  
  
Чарли растерянно потер лицо, стаскивая шляпу, чтобы затолкать под нее все волосы.  
Выпрямившись, он посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда ехала повозка, как будто мог разглядеть пункт отбытия.  
Судя по тому, что вода в дорогу была едва не тронута, фургонщики преодолели не очень большой путь. При такой жаре хотелось пить постоянно. А уж в наличие крупных водных источников верилось и вовсе с трудом.  
Возможно, они ехали из какого-нибудь поселка совсем рядом.  
  
— Придется нам сделать остановку поблизости, — поделился соображениями Чарли. — Подлатаем тебя.  
  
Хорошо было бы найти цирюльника. Чарли мог бы попытаться оказать помощь, если бы у него было нужное оборудование, но лучше, если бы попался нужный человек. С их ранами всегда разбирался Билли Боб, и он отвык рассчитывать на себя.  
  
Нокс тяжело дышал и сжимал ткань его рубашки, пока он туго стягивал повязку. Он проронил еще несколько ругательств сквозь зубы, но потом слишком устал и замолчал.  
  
— Что мы будем делать с Билли Бобом? — спросил он, наконец собравшись. — Мы не можем оставить его здесь.  
  
Чарли нахмурился, смотря на тело. Он тоже не чувствовал, что будет правильным оставить его на съедение койотам и стервятникам. Но времени также было в обрез.  
  
— Я думаю… — Он прикрыл глаза. — Я думаю, стоит проверить… мы сейчас проверим, есть ли рядом город или что-то. А потом вернемся. Я вернусь к нему. Если есть. Ну или если нет. Не бросим его тут.  
  
Он посмотрел на полотно фургона. Этим ящикам что, есть разница, покрыты они сверху тенью или нет? Ну, еду можно забрать с собой, а остальному дерьму что сделается?  
Чарли вытянул из сапога боуи³, срезая веревки, укрепляющие верх фургона.  
Крепко замотанное в парусину тело должно было помешать хищникам быстро заполучить добычу. Он успеет вернуться.  
  
Брать кобылу, тянущую фургон с собой, наверное, было не очень дальновидно. Кто-нибудь мог бы ее узнать и начать задавать вопросы.  
Чарли бдительно ее осмотрел, но она в целом ничем не отличалась от таких же пегих кобыл, которых в этих краях было не счесть, а клеймо закрывала грива. Ноксу надо было как-то ехать, а перегружать Кадиллака он не хотел.  
  
Было сложно не смотреть на морду Карлоса, оставшегося на дороге, открепляя от него седло. Его глаз уставился в небо; голубые прожилки небесных прерий скользили в нем, как в отражении зеркала. Но с ним они тем более ничего не могли сделать.  
  
Нокс едва ли мог опираться на левую ногу, ему пришлось залезать на кобылу, которую он со стоном окрестил Боль, справа.  
  
— Вышло так же нелепо, как будто девица в платье пытается на корову залезть, — прокомментировал Чарли, чтобы его развеселить.  
  
Нокс вяло улыбнулся, но тут же сжал зубы.  
Боль под ним чувствовала себя не лучше, она была старовата для таких поездок, но ничего не оставалось.  
Кобылу Билли Боба, Молл, они догнали в миле отсюда, она далеко не ушла, пытаясь что-то пощипать в грязном золоте травы.  
Чарли хотел предложить сменить Ноксу транспорт, но тот выглядел так хмуро, что вряд ли бы решился на еще один скачок вверх.  
Молл дернула головой всего раз, выражая желание остаться и отдохнуть, но потом покорно пошла следом, ведомая поводьями, которые Чарли держал в правой руке.  
  
Солнце висело прямо над головами, топя их, как шкварки сала на раскаленной сковородке. Дыхание Мохаве забиралось под одежду горячими песчинками и лизало кожу пылающим языком. Жара Аризоны не отпускала даже к концу осени.  
Тут не спасали ни шляпы, ни одежда, покрывающая все тело.  
Чарли даже подумал на мгновение приложиться к склянке с питоном или чем. Все равно, что выпить, лишь бы было жидкое.   
  
Раннее утро, когда они все втроем — вшестером, если считать Кадиллака, Карлоса и Молл, — фантазировали, как будет здорово, было, наверное, вечность назад. Билли Боб соскребал с себя остатки щетины, окуная бритву в чашку с водой, и разглагольствовал о том, что надо добыть карту местности и попастись где-нибудь рядом с селением. Тогда Чарли думал, что сколько еще пройдет времени. Карта это всегда сложности с учетом того, что они долго нигде не задерживались. Бумажки с дурацко нарисованными портретами могли кому-то и примелькаться.  
Сколько еще времени… карта, селение, случайный путник. И тогда одиночный фургон с парой повозчиков показался каплями ледяной утренней росы на горячие щеки. Ведь все могло кончиться быстро. Никаких проблем. Они бы приостановили фургон, убедились, что в нем ничего ценного, и отпустили бы владельцев без единого выстрела. Ну, может быть, деньги бы взяли.  
Кого он обманывал? Охотники бы не отпустили свою дичь.  
  
Но они не были убийцами. Из тех отморозков, что за двадцатку пристрелит торговку гусиными яйцами, как обычно считали в округе, или устроит пальбу, пребывая в скверном расположении духа.  
  
Конечно, Чарли не считал себя святым. Но и не последним подонком.  
И надо же было такому случиться… Он знал, однажды оно должно было случиться, но не ждал, что так скоро.   
  
— Кажется, я вижу город! — отвлек его от мыслей Нокс, щурясь. — Крыши. Господи, наконец-то.  
— Это… — Чарли посмотрел вперед. — Это холм. Просто красный холм. Их тут много.  
— О. — Он опустил голову. — Я был уверен, что это крыша. У меня уже начались галлюцинации. Как у этих. В пустынях. Мы же не едем в пустыню?  
— Вряд ли.  
  
Чарли с тревогой оглянулся на Нокса. Тот сильно согнулся, и шляпа теперь не закрывала его затылок.  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, — сказал он по слогам, — что меня тянет блевать. Но только плечом.  
— Эй, мужик, соберись, — строго сказал Чарли.  
  
На самом деле строгости в его голосе было гораздо больше, чем в нем самом. Ему тоже было тошно. И неуютно. Может быть, не должно было. Он столько историй слышал на тему «перестреляли всех моих ребят, я один выжил, вот, пью с вами пиво», что мог бы уже проще относиться. Но истории историями, а это происходило с ним, и на Нокса ему было не наплевать.  
  
— Кажется, там действительно крыши, — твердо сказал Чарли, опуская глаза к дороге. — Там, за горой. Наверняка.  
— О! — Нокс даже оживился. — Я знал.  


***

  
  
Нокс потерял счет времени, когда перестал отличать, жар снаружи это или внутри. Он старался держаться, ведь это всего лишь дробинка. Ну, несколько дробинок. Но все это сбивало с мыслей. Кожа то покрывалась мурашками, то вдруг начинала пылать. Плечо дергало, будто внутрь кто-то вставил нити и пытался за них вытянуть все его кости.  
  
Единственное, что успокаивало, так это мысль о том, что скоро они куда-нибудь приедут. Ноксу нечеловечески хотелось тарелку супа и сигарету, в идеале поданные так быстро, чтобы ему не пришлось озвучивать желание вслух. А, ну и, конечно, дробь вынуть, да.  
Перед глазами от жара все плыло, и Нокс почти не видел того, что было перед ним. Только темный широкий силуэт Чарли перед ним. Это же был Чарли? Это же был не Билли Боб? У него волосы подлиннее. И шляпа другая.  
  
Чарли обернулся к нему.  
  
— Там какой-то указатель, — оповестил он, кивая вперед, и попытался прочесть. — Мр… мрак… Мрак-с-т… Мрак-сто-ун. Какой-то Мракстоун, две мили. Нокс?  
— Да, да, хорошо.  
  
Указатель расплывался перед глазами.  
Нокса всегда забавляло, что Чарли не очень ладит с буквами. Не то чтобы сам он был шибко грамотным, но он умел читать не по слогам. Хотя сейчас это не помогало. Буквы скользили в стороны, распухали, как зрачки в темноте, и сужались. Даркстоун? Баркстоун? Брякстоун?  
Когда они проехали его, Нокс был и вовсе не уверен, что там что-то написано. Может быть, и указателя никакого не было. Может быть, это Билли Боб придумал, чтобы его успокоить?.. Он вечно что-то придумывал. Однажды придумал разводить виски сидром. Голова была после квадратная. Да, он был мастером.  
Каждый из них был в чем-то хорош. Билли Боб отлично стрелял и мыслил на десять шагов вперед. У Чарли был тяжелый кулак, и он ничего не боялся. А себя Нокс считал рациональным зерном их трио. Да и ловкости рук ему было не занимать. Кстати, что случилось с его второй рукой?  
  
Он запрокинул голову, рассматривая небо. Ярко-голубая прерия, шерстяные облачные бизоны плыли к горизонту, намереваясь переждать там, а где-то за ними был невидимый пастух, держащий на мушке всех, кто покусится на его стадо.  
  
Наверное, из-за того, что бизонов оказалось так много, и солнце смиренно отошло в сторону, стало холоднее. Прохладная дрожь прострелила все тело, наливаясь в плече куском льда. А потом она отступила, возвращая неумолимый жар.  
  
Нокса кидало то туда, то сюда, но с этим можно было справиться, сцепив зубы. Что он, пастушка Мэри, что ли?  
Нокс окончательно убедил себя в том, что он может перетерпеть, когда они подъехали к первым постройкам. Он кивнул себе, и моргнуть оказалось так приятно. Он моргнул, и вокруг стало темно-темно. И тихо.

* * *

**Джеронимо**  — военный предводитель племени чирикауа-апачей, в течение 25 лет возглавлявший борьбу против вторжения колонистов на индейские земли. Во время происходящих событий ведет активную деятельность.   
**Боуи**  — крупный нож со скосом у острия. Вошел в обиход после 1830х. Один из популярных оружейных символов эпохи ковбоев и Америки.   
**«Уокер»**  — шестизарядный револьвер, модель кольта, выпущенная в 1847м году.


	2. Глава 2. Доктор со сложной фамилией

Последнее, о чем подумал Чарли, когда Нокс завалился в седле вперед и съехал вправо, это лошади. Подхватывая его на руки, он едва ли как-то озаботился тем, чтобы привязать их к ближайшей балке дома.  
Нокс был худее него, но выше, а уж со всей своей сбруей — пальто, оружием, тяжелыми сапогами, — казался неподъемным. Его кожа горела, краснота наплывала к поверхности волнами, окатывая то лицо, то шею.  
Когда Чарли приложил руку к стянутой ране, стук пульса ощущался так сильно, как если бы он прощупывал его у коня после скачки.  
Ноксу было гаже некуда.  
  
Взлохматив нервно волосы, Чарли шагнул через ступени на порог дома, у которого они остановились. Оглянулся на Нокса еще раз: тот так и остался сидеть, привалившись к стене, как он его и посадил, будто ждал.  
  
Чарли сглотнул и громко постучал в дверь.  
Дом выглядел жилым. Бочка для воды рядом была наполнена, смазанная дверная ручка не скрипела, когда он ее подергал, хотя и не поддавалась. Было заперто изнутри.  
Чарли приложил ухо.  _Шорох по ту сторону._  
  
— Есть кто? Мне нужна помощь. Моему приятелю плохо, его…  
  
Чарли прикусил губы. Они обветрились и болели. Ему придется что-то сказать, и лучше бы придумать версию пораньше. Вряд ли кому-то захочется помогать ловцам удачи с большой дороги, в какую бы беду они ни попали.  
  
— Нас… — он потер нос, — нас ограбили, и его подстрелили. Эй. Кто-нибудь там есть?  
  
Чарли с раздражением стукнул посильнее, но и на это ответом было молчание.  
Он бы тоже не открыл никому дверь. Мало ли кто за ней мог быть?  _Например, такие, как он._  
Чарли спрыгнул с приступки дома и на всякий случай еще раз дотронулся до лица Нокса. Все еще горячее. Это хорошо.  _Не холодное._  
И все равно вокруг сердца Чарли обернулся ледяной змей, затягивая его упругими кольцами. Он не мог, он не имел право дать еще и Ноксу умереть.  
  
— Подожди тут, — сказал он, словно тот мог куда-то убежать.  
  
До ближайшего дома на вид было ярдов десять¹, но преодолелись они в два шага.  
В ответ на стук только тусклая, словно состоящая из одной пыли занавеска на окне дрогнула, но по-прежнему никто не открыл. Господи, неужели здесь не было никого, кто мог бы им помочь?  
  
— Эй, там, у меня есть деньги, я могу заплатить. Мне нужно только… да мне сгодится и просто спирт. И… вода. И что-то…  
  
Это был четвертый дом или около того, у которого оказалась открыта дверь. Он стоял в отдалении, и на него просто было не обратить внимание. Чарли стало уже плевать на то, что думают хозяева, ему просто нужно было что-то, чтобы поправить Нокса.  
Он шагнул внутрь и, пристально осматриваясь, замер на пороге. Тут было слишком много всего. Надвинутые один на один стулья, несколько столов, заставленных разными емкостями, среди которых мерзко пахнущий таз, грязные бутылки и судки. В сумраке Чарли не мог все рассмотреть. Но несколько склянок у окна вызывали у него смутную тревогу.  
Оранжевые, аптекарские.  
Он потрогал обеспокоенно карман.  
Охотники наверняка ехали из этого города. Черт. Тут могут узнать их лошадь.  
  
Раздосадованно Чарли ударил кулаком по столу. Хлам на нем, подскочив, съехал направо. Чего тут только не было, какие-то карты, бумаги, перья. Все, что можно найти на помойке. Только зря потраченное время, что он мог попытаться достучаться еще до кого-то.  
  
— У меня ничего нет, — с вызовом сказали сзади.  
  
Чарли обернулся, машинально кладя ладонь на рукоять кольта.  
Тощая старуха, выглядящая достаточно бойко для своих лет, уверенно держалась за «Генри»², направив точно на него. Белые волосы были спутаны и укутывали ее голову, как паутина — пойманную муху, но в жилистых руках не было ни капли слабости.  
От женщины, особенно в таких летах, он этого не ожидал.  
  
— Шел бы ты отсюда нахер, — так же громко сказала она. — Лекарств нет, комнату не сдаю. Засрали и так все, уроды.  
— Я… мадам… — Чарли оторопело вспомнил о приличиях и поднял руки, показывая, что ничего не задумал. — Мне нужна помощь.  
— Поэтому ты вломился в мой дом? Я на сестру милосердия похожа, что ли?  
— Дверь была открыта. Мне и моему приятелю…  
— Я слышала.  
  
Женщина не убрала винтовку, а когда Чарли захотел опустить руки, еще и строго качнула ей, чтобы он держал их на виду. Чарли не хотелось проверять, умеет ли она ею пользоваться.  
  
— Было слышно с улицы.  
— Если вы слышали, почему не…  
— Сейчас у меня ничего нет, — повторила она. — И я ничем не помогу.  
  
Недоверчиво следя за ним краем глаза, женщина отошла к окну и взглянула в ту сторону, где остались лошади и Нокс.  
  
— Откуда вы?  
— Нездешние, — ответил Чарли резко. — У меня нет времени. Если вам нечем помочь, я найду того, кто сможет.  
— В путь-дорогу.  
  
Уже собравшись уйти, он замер. Гордость проглатывать было хуже, чем горькую пилюлю. Чарли вновь повернулся. Ему нужен был ответ от живого жителя, а не запертых дверей.  
  
— И у вас нет цирюльника? Аптекаря? Дантиста? Хотя бы… кто конями занимается? Кто-нибудь должен быть.  
  
Женщина вздохнула, опуская «Генри».  
  
— Ты в Мракстоуне, мальчик. Может, еще про бистро спросишь?  
  
Ему нечего было сказать на это. Он только терял время. Когда Чарли почти переступил порог, старуха вновь заговорила.  
  
— Но, может быть, тебе и свезло.  
  
В спину он услышал:  
  
— Врач тут есть.  
  


***

  
  
Чарли был слишком обеспокоен, чтобы заниматься осмотром достопримечательностей, но все же на некоторые вещи по дороге к «врачу» обратил внимание.  
По поводу бистро старуха и хватила, но здесь, в Мракстоуне, была цивилизация. Он успел заметить салун с ошивающимися рядом пропойцами, редакцию газеты под новенькой вывеской и торчащее между лавочками здание тюрьмы, на котором не очень гостеприимно покачивалась табличка «Шериф».  
Хотя Чарли и ребята не примелькались еще в этом округе, на всякий случай он решил объехать их стороной.  
Он не заметил церкви, зато центральная площадь с собранной виселицей — пьяное торжество местной справедливости, — заставила его ускорить шаг лошадей, от чего они чуть не потеряли по дороге Нокса.  
  
Его получилось перекинуть через седло, для верности закрепив веревками, но у Чарли было предчувствие, что лучше это его состоянию не сделает.  
Он так и не спросил, как зовут вооруженную старуху, но информации о том, где именно можно найти доктора, ему хватило от этого знакомства.  
Чарли видел доктора всего раз в своей жизни. Бродячий врач, разъезжающий по окрестностям их родного Дэвенпорта, оказался стариком с бородой презанятнейшей формы и расширяющейся к одному концу трубкой, которой он то и дело размахивал. Он приехал в небольшой повозке из сосны, пахнущей аммиаком и кровью, выдрал у наблюдателей своего представления несколько зубов и отпилил ногу старине Фаулеру, а потом отбыл из города.  
  
Сам бы Чарли ни за что не заметил, если бы не стал приглядываться, но пока он знал, что искать: небольшую табличку с побледневшим от времени рисунком красной краской в окне. Издалека это походило на иностранную букву, но вблизи Чарли четко рассмотрел. Это был кадуцей.  
  
Привязав лошадей, Чарли еще раз дотронулся до Нокса. Было сложно определить его температуру сейчас, но он дышал, спуская по лбу несколько косых струй пота.  
  
— Подожди, приятель, сейчас я все решу. Только бы он был дома.  
  
Чарли шлепнул по карману, отозвавшемуся звоном монет. Сколько угодно денег, но Нокс должен жить.  
  
Чарли затарабанил в дверь. Так громко, как мог себе позволить. Ему пришлось проехать через весь Мракстоун, потому что дом доктора находился с другого края; так далеко от остальных, что почти казался пятном на горизонте. Времени не оставалось.  
Стук.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Ну не могло же им так не везти, что даже доктор окажется где-нибудь далеко? Где-нибудь, где он сейчас точно нужен порядочным людям.  
  
Чарли опустил руки. Холодный пот не делал ничего лучше, только заставлял его чувствовать себя беспомощнее. Чарли был практически готов вернуться к площади и спрашивать, кто последний видел их врача. И как его, черт побери, найти посреди бела дня.  
  
Он прислонился лбом к двери и чуть не провалился внутрь дома, потому что она открылась на себя.  
Чарли ухватился за косяк, удерживаясь на ногах.  
  
— Доктор? — спросил он раньше, чем успел поднять глаза — человек в дверях оказался высок.  
  
Наверное, это действительно был доктор. Опрятно одетый, с обритым лицом и чистыми руками.  
  
Чарли выпрямился, но не сравнялся с ним. Мужчина перед ним был выше него на добрых полголовы.  
  
Тот посмотрел на лошадей у своего порога, задержав взгляд на свешивающемся с одной Ноксе, и вернулся к Чарли.  
  
— Доктор, — подтвердил он, кивая нерасторопно, словно не до конца уверен в своем ответе.  
  
У Чарли зачесались кулаки от того, как он медлил. Он покрепче сжал дверную раму, стараясь сдержаться. Вряд ли доктор будет любезно помогать им, если он сейчас ему зубы на чет-нечет пересчитает.  
  
— Моего друга подстрелили, — споро объяснил Чарли. — Дробью. Ему плохо.  
  
Доктор смотрел на него, не моргая, примерно… секунд пять? Не больше. Он не задал вопросов, где это произошло, когда. Не спросил, есть ли у них деньги.  _Чарли бы спросил._  
  
— Заносите внутрь.  
  
У Чарли в коленях задрожало от облегчения. В смысле, могло быть уже поздно. Или этот врач ему бы ничем не помог. Но от того, что он так просто сказал: «Заносите внутрь», — под ложечкой разлилось тепло. Будто все проблемы уже ушли.  
Конечно, это было не так.  
  
Нокс рухнул на его руки тяжелым грузом. Со всей своей одеждой, которую носил в три слоя, железом оружия, да и руками-ногами, длинными, как шпалы.  
Чарли закинул его на плечи и потащил в сторону докторского дома. Ему пришлось толкнуть закрывшуюся дверь ногой, и из-за этого он чуть не потерял равновесие, впадая внутрь.  
Оказавшись в темной прихожей, Чарли запутался. Напротив чернел коридор, идущий вдоль всего дома. Слева за закрытой дверью что-то тяжело металось и царапалось.   
  
— Сюда, — позвали справа.   
  
Преодолеть внутреннюю дверь, меньшую, чем входная, с человеком на плечах было тем еще делом.  
Нокс ударился головой о косяк, и та безвольно качнулась.  
  
Комната была маленькой, но светлой, с широкими расшторенными окнами на западную и северную стороны. Несколько стульев подпирали стену, а центр комнаты сходился к длинному сосновому столу.  
Чарли успел бросить взгляд на комод, через стеклянные дверцы которого проглядывало несколько поставленных стоймя белых тарелок с голубым узором.  
Он без слов понял, что нужно делать, когда доктор переставил дребезжащий поднос на стул, освобождая место на столе.  
  
Голова Нокса запрокинулась, щетинистый подбородок вздернулся к потолку. Когда пришлось стащить его пальто, голова упала на бок.  
Распластанный на столе с раскинутыми руками и темнеющим пятном на плече, он казался таким беззащитным, таким настоящим, что Чарли замутило.  
  
Доктор пододвинул к себе стул с подносом. Чарли рассмотрел пару желтоватых пузырьков, продолговатые металлические… ножи? Ремень. Зачем нужен был ремень?  
  
Чарли не знал, что нужно делать. Он должен был помочь?  
Доктор обрезал насквозь прокровавленную повязку. Большие ножницы аккуратно щелкнули вместе с ней и плотную ткань рубашки.  
Кратер из разорванной кожи и мышц полыхнул бордовой влагой. Кусочки ткани торчали из него уродливыми протуберанцами, и уже ни одну из дробинок не было видно с поверхности. Возможно, их там и не было никогда, Чарли не был ни в чем уверен.  
  
Доктор коснулся воспаленной побагровевшей кожи вокруг раны.  
  
— Сколько прошло времени? — Голос у доктора был низкий, строгий. Как будто Чарли и без того не чувствовал достаточно вины.  
  
Он замялся, как будто ожидал, что Нокс сам ответит на этот вопрос. Только когда доктор поднял на него глаза, Чарли попытался сосчитать.  
Потасовка и время, что они провели у фургона, заняло минут пятнадцать или двадцать. Возможно, дорога до Мракстоуна отняла еще час. А сколько времени они провели в городе, Чарли даже прикинуть не мог.  
  
— Два часа. Или больше. Мы были в дороге. Я не знаю, не знаю, сколько прошло времени. На нас… на нас напали.  
  
Доктор отвел от него взгляд так, как будто его меньше всего на свете интересовало, как именно было получено ранение.  
  
— У меня кончился морфий, — сказал он.  
— Кончился, — повторил за ним Чарли. — Что вы за доктор такой?  
  
Чего еще не окажется у него? Спирта?  
  
Тот не ответил на последний вопрос.  
  
— Я не могу гарантировать, что он выживет. Будем надеяться, он достаточно силен, чтобы вытерпеть.  
— Но он же без сознания, — растерянно заметил Чарли, смотря на бьющуюся на шее вену Нокса. — Может быть, пока он такой, стоит все это… это сделать.  
— Его придется привести в сознание. Иначе, когда я начну, он может очнуться и нанести себе куда больше вреда.  
— Он должен выжить. Должен.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на него устало.  
  
— Налью ему виски.  
  
Чарли отступил назад, потому что доктор перестал говорить. Он выглядел так, будто проделывал подобное уже сотни раз. Наверное, этот Мракстоун — тот еще криминальный городишка, где подстреливают до обеда. Тогда неудивительно, что им пришлось обзавестись местным врачом, а не уповать на помощь знахарей и повитух.  
  
Доктор протянул ремень вокруг ножки стола, набрасывая его на здоровое плечо Нокса.  
Он похлопал по бедрам и примерно в тот же момент одним движением вытащил и свой ремень из брюк, обрывая нитки, которыми тот был пришит.  
Вторую руку закрепить, обойдя рану, было сложнее.  
  
— Крови будет больше. И вам все равно придется его держать, — сказал доктор и показал на шею Нокса. — Вот здесь. Крепко держать.  
— Да, я понял.  
  
Чарли сглотнул, смотря на небольшой пузырек в чужих руках. Мелкие гранулы перекатывались внутри желтым крупным песком. Не нужно было принюхиваться; едкий аммиак и так ущипнул за ноздри изнутри.  
Ноксу потребовалось на несколько секунд больше, чтобы прийти в себя. Его нос задергался, и он двинул головой, чтобы избежать запаха, раньше, чем открыл глаза. Вена на шее забилась еще быстрее.  
  
Нокс уставился на человека перед собой и очень скоро осознал, что скован в движениях. Ему это не понравилось. Он попытался выдернуться из захвата, но только причинил себе боль.  
  
— Спокойно. — Врач положил руку ему на грудь. — Я хочу вам помочь.  
— Ты кто? — грубо спросил Нокс и попытался повернуть голову. — Чарли?  
— Это доктор, — попытался успокоить его Чарли, но вышло не очень. — Мы нашли доктора.  
— Доктор? — взволнованно переспросил Нокс и только больше заворочался. — О нет, я не хочу умирать.  
— Может быть, вы и не умрете, — ответил доктор без особых эмоций, отходя к комоду.  
  
Вернулся он уже с небольшим стаканом медово-золотистой жидкости, которую было ни с чем не спутать.  
Теперь Чарли нарочно потянул воздух носом, надеясь отхватить хотя бы слабый дух виски.  
  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы вы не умерли, — пообещал доктор, омывая руки в ведре, — но ничего гарантировать не могу. Я — врач, а не бог.  
  
Нокс глотнул виски жадно, как путник после долгой дороги по пустыне прикладывается к прохладной воде.  
  
— Вы вынете их, да? — резко спросил он еще до того, как успел глотнуть, и влажная струйка побежала из уголка его рта.  
— Нужно не просто вытащить дробь, — доктор вытянул маленькую штуку, похожую на щипцы, из ванночки, на дне которой плескался спирт, — нужно промыть рану, избавиться от всего, что в нее попало. Из-за жары и грязи куда больший шанс у вас скончаться от развившейся инфекции.  
— Какой еще инфекции? — с недоверием пробормотал Нокс. — Не пудри мне мозги. Инфекции не пробивают людям кости. Пули пробивают.  
  
Чарли хотел бы, но не мог отвести глаз от открытой раны в плече Нокса. Она зияла разверстыми краями, окруженная пылающей розовой кожей. Казалось, будто этот жар расползается от нее, и каждый раз захватывает все больше тела.  
Нокс чуть не выбил ему зубы затылком, когда спирт на ткани полоснул по коже рядом.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя черти выебли, доктор, — прошипел он обессиленно и стукнул кулаком здоровой руки по столу. — Аккуратнее!  
  
Доктор не повел и бровью. Он только еще раз сказал что-то вроде: «Крепче», — прежде чем коснуться краев отверстия пальцами, разводя их в стороны.  
Чарли не думал, что виски всерьез настолько мог помочь. Нокс отвернул голову в сторону, чтобы не смотреть, как в нем ковыряются, и только сжимался каждый раз, когда чувствовал приближение инструмента. Это помогало мало, и Чарли дал ему свою руку. Нокс с готовностью вцепился в рукав зубами, приглушенно воя.  
  
Чарли думал, что доктор будет искать в ране дробины, но тот прихватывал их словно между прочим. Гораздо больше его интересовали волокна ткани, налипшие обрывки от повязки и клочки омертвевшей кожи.  
  
— Четыреста десятый калибр, — сказал доктор, когда первая дробинка тяжело стукнула о дно железной банки. — Если не ошибаюсь, в заряде двадцать четыре штуки.  
— Господи боже, двадцать четыре. — Нокс уставился в противоположную стену, сглатывая.  
  
Его зрачки набухли, и глаза казались обжигающе черными.  
Чарли коротко погладил его по макушке, надеясь этим успокоить, но двадцать четыре штуки. Двадцать четыре куска металла, зарытых в мясо плеча. Он надеялся, большая часть все же миновала его.  
  
— Вам повезло, что у вас толстое пальто, — сказал доктор после четвертого позвякивания. — Они могли уйти глубже и раздробить кость.  
— Или пройти навылет, — предположил Чарли.  
— Не в этом случае. Но теперь рана загрязнена больше, и главная наша проблема — это заражение.  
  
Чарли замолчал, зло щурясь. Как будто этот доктор соображал что-то лучше него.  
  
Он был невысокого мнения о лекарях. Все они как один обещали, что пациент будет или жив, или мертв, и чаще оказывалось второе. От них странно пахло: смесью аммиака, формалина и смерти. Да и причиняли они в основном боль. Хуже них были только дантисты.  
Чарли пощупал языком дупло из-под зуба, который ему выдрали пару лет назад, признав безнадежным, и рассердился на доктора.  
  
— Сколько еще? — спросил он с вызовом, чтобы дать понять: он тут не в игрушки играет и тоже следит за процессом.  
  
Врач молчал некоторое время, всматриваясь в рану.  
  
— Я вытащил семь. Остальные слишком глубоко. Я не достану их, не повредив мышцу еще больше.  
  
Чарли фыркнул.  
Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Нокса. Тот ничего не говорил последние несколько минут и лишь сдавленно кряхтел. Он ругнулся, когда пришлось прибегнуть к марсельскому мылу и воде, чтобы промыть рану после, но неохотно и почти смиренно.  
  
— Ты молоток, — тихо сказал ему Чарли, привлекая внимание.  
— Почти молоток, — вклинился доктор. — Еще нужно зашить рану.  
— Может быть, она как-нибудь сама? — подал голос Нокс, не дав Чарли как следует разозлиться. — Нельзя приложить какую-нибудь травку заговоренную? Помню, бабка одна этим местная занималась. Этот… как его… кузнец вроде потер ей свою коленку, и у него нога выросла. Да только у него и до этого две было…  
— Он бредит, — подытожил доктор.  
  
Омыв руки от крови, он вернулся к остальным инструментам. Суровой нитке и толстой игле.  
  
— Как думаешь, Нокс, она еще жива? — спросил Чарли, не отводя глаз от нити.  
  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы Нокс туда смотрел. Он бы и сам предпочел это не видеть.  
Пододвинув к себе обеденный стул, доктор устроился на нем у плеча Нокса. Сидя, он широко раскинул ноги, но сцепил их внизу под стулом. Наверное, так было не очень удобно сидеть. Не более удобно, чем с этой круглой штукой, которую он сунул себе в глаз. Чарли такую только на господах видел, которых они грабили. Очки. Ну, одно. Одно очко.  
  
— Вряд ли, ей уже тогда пятьдесят было.  
— Старая.  
  
Стежок.  
  
— Может, все же жива. Она небольно лечила. Не то что всякие сволочи.  
  
Доктор пропустил замечание между ушей.  
Еще стежок.  
  
— Как же ее звали?  
— Мой отец ее называл старой шлюхой.  
— А, да. Точно.  
  
И еще стежок.  
  


***

  
  
Чарли внимательно следил за лицом доктора все то время, что тот убирал свои вещи, вновь мыл руки. Он пытался понять, насколько успешно все прошло. Ну, для начала, видимо, достаточно: Нокс все еще был жив.  
Еще никогда это не казалось таким важным, как сейчас.  
  
Только в данный момент, стоя на деревянной веранде и смотря в сторону, где дома сливались с алой выжженной землей, Чарли ощутил это особо остро. Что он мог остаться один.  
Как он был один раньше. Ну, не в такой хорошей компании. Лишь он, Кадиллак и мистер Кольт на бедре.  
Последние годы Чарли почти не расставался с Ноксом и был привязан к нему, пожалуй, больше, чем к родной семье, которую оставил дома.  
Он думал, это ли им двигало: крепкая близость, которая возникла между некровными братьями, или же страх остаться в одиночестве. Что он по сути мог один? Ни одну из тех штук, которые они проворачивали вдвоем, а потом и втроем…  
  
Чарли вспомнил о Билли Бобе и сцепил зубы. Еще нужно было что-то делать с этим.  
Он отогнал липкое пятно его лица, возникшее перед глазами, разворачиваясь к двери в дом.  
  
Доктор как раз выходил наружу. Рукава его рубашки все еще были закатаны до локтей, и кожа блестела от воды.  
Закурив, он щелчком отбросил спичку в землю и прислонился плечом к брусу. Он затянулся и заткнул большие пальцы рук за ремень, облокачиваясь головой о колонну.  
  
Чарли помял свою шляпу в руках и нахмурился. Очень хотелось курить, но просить он бы не стал. Особенно сейчас, когда доктор так навязчиво рассматривал его, не отводя внимательных серо-голубых глаз. Правда, когда Чарли ответил на его взгляд, тот сделал вид, что смотрел вовсе не на него, а на их лошадей. Но Чарли наконец удалось рассмотреть его. Отчетливее, чем минутами ранее в спешке и панике.  
  
Доктору на вид было около тридцати, может быть, чуть больше.  
Он был высок и подтянут, широкие плечи и осанка говорили о военной выправке, а ухоженная одежда — об аккуратности.  
  
— Откуда вы? — спросил он.  
— Путешествуем, — без промедления ответил Чарли. Он думал о том, что ему придется ответить.  
— Путешествуете, — повторил доктор. — Опасное это дело.  
— Нас хотели ограбить, — продолжил Чарли, решив рассказать историю целиком, чтобы не сбиться позднее. — Даже ни о чем не спросили, начали стрелять.  
  
Искаженная уродливая правда заставила его самого вздрогнуть. Если бы так было… нет. Это ничего бы не изменило. Совсем ничего. Неважно, с какой стороны закона были люди, от судьбы отхватывал каждый  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Они молчали, и Чарли почти собрался вновь вернуться внутрь, чтобы посмотреть, не проснулся ли Нокс, когда ему протянули руку.  
  
— Доктор Фогель, — представился доктор.  
— Странное имя, — выпалил он в ответ.  
  
Рукопожатие было крепким.  
  
— Немецкое, — ответил тот, будто это все объясняло. Но пока объясняло только необычный говор.  
— Фогейл.  
— Фогель.  
— Фойгел.  
— Фогель.  
  
Чарли фыркнул. Такое он точно не смог бы произнести.  
  
— Можете называть меня Штеффен, — примирительно разрешил доктор, словно почувствовав, что он вновь раздражен.  
— С чего такое радушие?  
  
Штеффен не ответил. Лишь вновь затянулся, щуря глаза так, что Чарли захотелось смотреть куда угодно, только не на него. Язык присох к небу, в груди заворочался комок. Нет, он не попросит. Лучше волосы свои с груди скурит.  
  
— Чарли Смайт, — пробормотал он неуклюже, отгоняя мысли о табаке, липнувшие к нему, как оводы к коровьей заднице. Он не думал называть свое настоящее имя, но это вырвалось само. Как будто ему хотелось доверять, верить в то, что этот человек спасет их. Спасет Нокса. — Меня зовут Чарли. А моего друга — Нокс.  
— Чарли и Нокс, понятно.  
  
Ему было ужасно некомфортно стоять здесь и делать вид, что получает удовольствие от светской беседы. Еще столько всего нужно было сделать. Например, решить дело с Билли Бобом. Сколько времени на это уйдет — сам бог не знал.  
Чарли не стал утруждать себя завершением разговора. Он спрыгнул с веранды, обойдя ступеньки, и сбросил поводья Кадиллака с перил.  
  
— Зря вы сюда приехали.  
  
Едва забравшись на коня, Чарли замер.  
  
— Почему? — резко спросил он.  
  
Штеффен растер окурок носком сапога, делая вид, что это все, что ему надо от жизни.  
  
— Потому что.  
— Отличная причина, доктор, — хмыкнул Чарли.  
  
Тот не ответил, уходя в дом.  
  
А Чарли ждала дорога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **10 ярдов** — 9,15 метров.   
> **«Генри»** — модель винтовки, выпущенная в 1860м году. Приобрела популярность среди солдат и поселенцев во время гражданской войны ввиду большого магазина.


	3. Глава 3. Прощай, Билли Боб

Может быть, Чарли и не собирался садиться на землю. Но руки и ноги невероятно устали, и он упал на колени перед каменным курганом, который сумел сложить. Прежде еще пришлось разобраться с фургоном и телами.  
Чарли совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот привлек внимание проезжающих, которые могли тоже обратить свой взор на Мракстоун. Особенно, если это будут охотники за головами.  
Он впряг Кадиллака, а сам удерживал кренящуюся ось из-за разбитого колеса. Они преодолели небольшой путь, но достаточный, чтобы не броситься в глаза тем, кто едет по своим делам и не оглядывается, ловя пыль.  
Копать яму у него тоже уже не было ни сил, ни времени. Чарли оттащил Билли Боба как можно дальше. Дальше, чем могли позволить подкашивающиеся ноги. Сначала он считал камни, которые складывал сверху, но потом сбился.  
Оно казалось далеким, будто происходило не с ним.  
Только когда Чарли наконец сел перед могилой, все это навалилось грудой черных булыжников ему на грудь.

Они не были очень уж близки с Билли Бобом. Ни он, ни Нокс. Они были средством и инструментом друг для друга. Удобным человеком, с которым поддерживаешь отношения, пока это приносит пользу. Хорошим времяпровождением и подходящей компанией.  
Чарли не считал, что Билли Боб сделал бы что-нибудь подобное для него. Его скорее бы бросили прямо на дороге. Может быть, покрыв лицо шляпой, да и то в лучшем случае.  
Билли Боб никогда не был особо сердобольным парнем. Они ценили его не за это.   
Билли Боб был направлением. Наконечником стрелы и ветром, дующим в парус. Из кур, толкущихся на одном месте в поисках зерна, он превратил их в перелетных птиц. Он дал им цель. Какой она была без него? Какой — теперь?

Внутри метался песок.  
Чарли думал, что справедливо беспокоиться больше о Ноксе, чем о Билли Бобе. Нокс был еще жив. Нокс был его приятелем. Чарли втянул его сюда. Чарли должен его отсюда и вытащить. 

Горячая слеза царапнула его щеку.  
Это казалось чужим, невольным действием. Которое ты не в состоянии контролировать.

Последний раз он давал волю эмоциям в детстве, когда упал с изгороди и сломал руку. Она опухла, и это было так больно, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Но тогда рядом был отец. Он отвесил Чарли такую затрещину, что тот упал и перестал плакать.  
Некому было стукнуть его сейчас. Ему это было нужно. Хороший тумак, чтобы заставил бы вновь мыслить трезво. Собраться. Увидеть то, что дальше. 

Билли Боб не заслуживал этого. Он был одним из них.  
Кажется, еще вчера они сидели в салуне на окраине Стэнтона, играли в карты до четырех утра, ели вонючий фасолевый суп, думали о том, где можно будет залечь после.

Под пальцами камни оказались горячими, Чарли и не замечал, как они обжигали, когда складывал их.

— Господи, — прошептал он, надеясь, что его слышат. Прошептал, как умел. Как учили. — Прими мою скорбь за то, что внезапная смерть унесла из жизни моего брата Билли Боба. Он был говнюком, но он не со зла. Жизнь вынудила. Жизнь она вообще дерьмо, а ему-то особенно перепало. И в общем…

Чарли посмотрел на небо.

— В общем, ты и сам все знаешь. Прости уж его.

Ответом ему было лишь завывание ветра, жаркого и тяжелого, как дыхание пьяницы, завалившегося тебе на плечо.

— Яви свое милосердие и прими его к себе. Аминь.

Чарли коснулся своего тела в четырех местах кончиками пальцев правой руки и выдохнул.  
Он не знал, почувствовал ли себя лучше Билли Боб где-то там, но у него самого на душе стало легче.  
Он выпрямился и натянул шляпу на макушку. Пора было возвращаться в Мракстоун.

***

Чарли не сразу понял, как близко к нему находится лающая собака. Он едва разбирал дорогу назад, что говорить о таких мелочах. Глаза сушило, горло драла едкая жажда. Ноги разъезжались, как у сорокалетней бляди, да и Кадиллак очень устал. Он начал артачиться, когда Чарли садился на него в последний раз.

Лай звенел где-то сзади головы, бился острым концом палки в затылок, в ушах лишь отзываясь эхом.  
Чарли почти сбросил себя с коня и закачался на онемевших ногах, воткнувшихся в землю, словно две лопаты.

Лай стал громче, пока не оказался внутри головы.  
Чарли положил обе руки на седло, поворачиваясь на звук. Он так устал, что даже не вздрогнул, увидев рядом с собой бутную коричневую собаку, гавканьем отмечающую его присутствие.  
Ему даже показалось, что он заехал не туда. Но дом все еще оставался знакомым, а кадуцей в окне так же блекло пялился в ответ.

— Пошла прочь. — Чарли махнул в ее сторону сапогом, но псина только увернулась и строго повела хвостом.

Еще не хватало, чтобы какая-то приблудная — скорее всего нет: на собаке был толстый кожаный ошейник, — шавка к нему прицепилась.  
Он почти решил пнуть навязчивого друга человека под хвост, когда хозяин позвал того иностранным, но определенно ругательным словом.  
Размахивая хвостом, собака затрусила к дверям.

Доктор Штеффен погладил ее по голове.  
Ну, по крайней мере Чарли не ошибся. В том состоянии, что он находился, он ставил под сомнение вообще все.

— Погуляли? — спросил Штеффен.

Чарли не был уверен, что хочет сейчас с ним говорить. Более того, он был уверен, что и доктор тоже не настроен на беседу и лишь выказывает неуместную вежливость.

— Я подумал, вы решили пропасть совсем, Чарли.

Чарли, решительно идущий к дверям, приостановился. Возможно, стоило ему сказать только свою фамилию. Она у него не была такая глупая, как Флогел или что там.  
Теперь складывалось впечатление, будто они болтают.

— Как Нокс? — спросил Чарли сразу, показывая, что не настроен на благодушные разговорчики. — Ему лучше?  
— И да, и нет.

Чарли нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог намеки. Если люди не могли говорить прямо, то им стоило молчать.

— Что это должно значить?  
— Ему лучше, чем было бы, если бы вы не привезли его сюда. Но изъятием дроби из тела дело не ограничится. Как я уже и говорил.

Чарли отвернулся, разворачиваясь к нему левым боком, чтобы лучше воспринимать информацию. Давний пьяный выстрел у него рядом с правым ухом лишил его возможности слышать им четко. А это он должен был услышать.  
Штеффен притормозил, словно оценивая его жест, но продолжил.

— Ваш друг очень слаб. Ему крепко досталось и то, что он выдержал, только начало.  
— Я позабочусь о нем. Надеюсь, к утру он сможет сидеть на лошади.

Доктор скрестил руки на груди.

— Пока я вижу, что вы хотите позаботиться о его скорейшей кончине.

Чарли давно так не хотелось разбить стул о чью-то голову. Благо, под его руками не было стула.  
Сжав кулаки, он закрыл глаза. Сейчас он досчитает до десяти, успокоится. И вобьет докторский нос поглубже в череп.

— Я вправил ему ногу и наложил повязку, — продолжал говорить Штеффен, будто не видя, насколько раздражает Чарли. — Но он наверняка пытался ходить, из-за чего еще больше травмировал голеностоп. На какое-то время ему нужно ограничиться в передвижениях. И это я не говорю о его ранении в плечо.  
— На какое еще время, доктор? — Чарли ткнул кулаком в дверь, вымещая злость на ней.

Собаке, до этого мирно сидящей рядом с хозяином, это мало понравилось. Она прижала уши к голове.  
Чарли бросил на нее взгляд и теперь, когда она села, недобро сверкая глазами, он увидел, что это кобель.

— Мы не можем долго… не двигаться. — Он не смог выговорить «ограничиться в передвижениях» и от этого был сердит не меньше. — Мы торопимся.  
— Куда же? Разве вы не путешественники?  
— А ваше ли это собачье дело, доктор Штеффен?

Тот повел плечами и откашлялся, отвернув голову в сторону.

— Нет, конечно, не мое. Я могу лишь сказать, что дорогу он не выдержит. А все остальное решайте сами.

Чарли шумно выдохнул через нос.  
Наверное, доктору было виднее. Но, черт побери. Они не могли оставаться тут долго. Всего в пяти-шести днях отсюда Билли Боб подстрелил законника, который счел, что может попытать счастье. Еще и охотники на краснокожих прямо из этого поселка. Кровавый след тянулся за ними.  
Единственное утешение было в том, что Мракстоун — небольшой городишко. Вряд ли кто-то будет искать их здесь. Тем более, другого пути, похоже, нет.  
Чарли посмотрел на Штеффена. Тот уже не был настроен ни на беседу, ни на что-либо еще. Может быть, Чарли и погорячился.

— Если мы останемся… — Он смахнул шляпу с головы, растирая макушку. — Если мы останемся… вы позаботитесь о нем? Я заплачу, сколько надо.

Штеффен взглянул ему в лицо, но почти сразу отвел взгляд. Морщина между его бровями сгладилась.

— Я позабочусь о нем, — вздохнул он. — Но вам лучше найти место, где вы сможете остановиться. 

Чарли кивнул.

— Здесь где-то есть конюшня? Оставить лошадей.  
— На другом конце города. Но недалеко есть стоянка. Обычно там останавливаются повозки. 

Ему очень, очень хотелось увидеть Нокса, но лошади ржали беспокойно, щипля редкую траву под ногами. Их нужно было напоить и распрячь, дав отдых уставшим спинам. 

***

Стоянкой заведовал плотный усач с волосами, растущими везде, кроме макушки.  
Стоило Чарли показаться на горизонте, он сразу заторопился. Высунувшись из сторожки, подтянул штаны и засеменил в его сторону на коротких ногах.

— Эй, эй, эй! — Взметнув руку в воздух, усач махнул в свою сторону. — Сюда.

Он обтер руки, прежде чем упереть их бока, становясь в выжидательную стойку. С большим интересом ощупав всех лошадей взглядом, он наконец поднял маслянистые глаза на Чарли.

— У вас можно оставить лошадей? — уточнил на всякий случай Чарли, словно могло быть иначе.  
— Да, занимаюсь этим. — Усач кивнул, прижимая второй подбородок к воротнику рубахи. Когда он говорил, от него неслабо несло перегаром. — Что-то ты новенький тут, да? Твои лошади?  
— Мои. Меня и моих друзей.

Усач доверия своим видом не вызывал, поэтому Чарли сразу решил не оставлять в их сумках ничего ценного: вдруг тому прижмет ночью в них порыться.

— Доллар — место. Вещи охранять особо не стану, но если уж на территории покажется какой красножопый, блядь, Пердящий Енот… — Усач отодвинул полу куртки, показывая рукоятку ремингтона, — разговор у меня короткий.

Чарли нахмурился. Его бы больше беспокоили белые бандиты.  
Он обшарил все их вещи, сгребая деньги в один кошель, благо, у них была всего одна сумка Билли Боба и два их небольших мешка. Заблаговременно напоив лошадей дома у доктора, — его шляпа все еще была влажной изнутри, — Чарли только расседлал их, складывая упряжь, и пронаблюдал, как усач открывал ворота в загон.  
Тот пустовал. Лишь один захудалый мерин дремал стоя, поджав заднюю ногу, и никак не среагировал на Чарли рядом.

— Эта конятина мне кажется знакомой, — вновь заговорил усач, рассматривая поспешившую к большому клочку травы Боль.

Чарли, уже расплатившийся с ним за ночь, сцепил зубы. Сердце забилось с тревогой.

— Все лошади одинаковы, — грубо ответил он, похлопывая Кадиллака по холке, мол, все, кроме тебя, приятель. Кадиллак тихо фыркнул и пошевелил гривой.  
— Да-а-а, пожалуй.

Чарли посмотрел на усача, все еще почесывающего подбородок, глядя на Боль. Если он начнет что-то подозревать и взглянет на чужое клеймо…

— Возможно, я накину еще хаф¹, если мои вещи все же останутся в целости и сохранности, — привлек Чарли его внимание и не прогадал. Деньги любили все.  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы так оно и было.  
— Но если нет…

Усач посмотрел на него со слабой толикой интереса. Явно меньшей, чем при упоминании дополнительного вознаграждения.

— Шею сверну, — закончил Чарли.

Он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться что-то из себя изобразить, но вид у него с дороги и без того был угрожающий.  
Усач хмыкнул, недовольно морща нос. Он ничего не ответил, но заложил руку за ремень, вновь обнажая рукоять револьвера, явно не случайно.  
Чарли было плевать на его мнение о себе. Ему просто нужно было разобраться, что делать дальше.  
Уже темнело, надо было думать, как найти эту чертову гостиницу где-то там в центре городка. Чарли посмотрел на огоньки вдали. Вряд ли в этой заднице не окажется свободных комнат к ночи. Сначала он проверит, как чувствует себя Нокс, а потом займется этим вопросом.   
А сперва убедиться в том, что Нокс еще дышит. Это важнее. 

Дорога обратно к дому доктора была короткой, но по ощущениям занимала целую вечность. Уставшие ноги ныли, ступни отваливались. Голова казалась банкой кошачьей мочи.

Добравшись до порога, Чарли стукнул в дверь всего раз, но вложив в этот удар все силы.   
Сейчас он не стал прислушиваться, заранее ожидая, что ему откроют в течение пары минут. Он надеялся, что на этот раз доктор будет без своей собаки.  
Встретили его без собаки. И без доктора.  
Вместо них из-за двери показалась незнакомка, на этот раз двуногая.

Увидев чужака, да еще и такого неказистого вида, как он, — Чарли, наверное, и раза себя в зеркале не видел за последние пару недель, поэтому представить, что открылось взору, было сложно, — она отшатнулась и прикрыла дверь, оставляя узкую щель, через которую было видно лишь четверть ее лица и тонкие пальцы на двери.

— Кто? — спросила она.

Чарли сообразил, что не знает, как к ней обратиться, поэтому пропустил этот момент.

— К доктору.

Через дверь она окинула его взглядом, видимо, расценив, что он не похож на умирающего, которому помощь нужна мгновенно.

— Сегодня поздно. Не принимать.

Незнакомка собралась закрыть дверь, но Чарли успел втиснуть в щель узкий носок сапога.

— Я не в гости, — сказал он громко. — Тут мой приятель. Доктор сегодня вынул из него дробь. Мне нужно увидеть его. Приятеля.  
— Приятеля? — повторила она с его же интонацией. — Мужчина с раненый плечо?  
— Да, — с облегчением подтвердил Чарли, — это Нокс, я хочу его увидеть.

Женщина постояла так еще некоторое время и скорее всего пришла к выводу, что будет проще пустить его, чем попытаться выставить за дверь.

Взвизгнули петли, и дверь отворилась.

Женщина перед ним была похожа на доктора. Те же светлые волосы, светлые глаза и серьезное лицо. Немка, догадался Чарли. Экономка, может.   
Она приподняла керосинку, рассматривая его, и кивнула.

— Мужчина перенести в комнату. — Она говорила с куда большим акцентом, чем доктор, делая паузы, чтобы собраться. — Я проводить.

Она довела его до двери в конце коридора, идя к ней боком, чтобы не терять его из виду. Дверь оказалась прямо рядом с черным ходом. Женщина остановилась лицом к Чарли и, сведя брови в напряженном размышлении, представилась.

— Мадам Фогель. Если что-то нужно, звать меня.

Чарли посмотрел ей вслед. Поскольку уже стемнело, в коридоре было сложно что-то разглядеть, и он видел только удаляющееся пятно света. 

Помещение, освещенное лишь одной лампой, которую оставили на высоком стуле у двери, не пустовало. Кроме кровати в углу, на которой пристроили Нокса, там было еще несколько, но все пустые, без белья и матрацев. Некоторое количество чистой марли и склянок осталось на комоде в углу.  
Чарли предположил, что, возможно, раньше в этом доме жила семья с большим количеством детей, от кого остались кровати. Учитывая удаленность от самого Мракстоуна, это было дешевое жилье. Чарли задумался, жил здесь доктор с семьей именно по этой причине или же чтобы держать заразных пациентов подальше от нормальных людей.

Нокс в свете лампы казался желтым, как старый воск. Он лежал на спине и дышал едва-едва. Чарли пришлось приложить ухо к его рту, чтобы почувствовать это.  
Повязка на его плече была свежей и тугой, он проверил. От пальто и рубашки он уже был избавлен, и остался в каком-то ночном платье.  
Чарли приподнял одеяло и дотронулся до его обнаженного бедра. Раздет. Все казалось на месте. Не считая жесткой гипсовой повязки на левой ноге. Чарли ощупал и ее, проверяя, не шутка ли это, а потом вновь накрыл его.

Сесть, не задев его, было очень сложно, поэтому Чарли опустился на пол рядом, опираясь о жесткий каркас поясницей. Несмотря на то, как он утыкался в его спину, сидеть, наконец сидеть, облокотившись, было прекрасно.

— Знаешь, я похоронил Билли Боба, — сказал он, смотря в противоположную стену. — С ним все в порядке. Ну, всяко лучше, чем с нами.

Чарли закинул затылок на его бедро и прикрыл глаза.

— Тебе лучше быстрее прийти в себя. Я понятия не имею, что мне делать. Останавливаться в этой дыре — плохая идея, Нокс. Слишком близко. Нас ждет Невада. Вот где будет здорово. Билли Боб говорил, что будет здорово. Не врал же он?

Чарли расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, вдыхая полной грудью.

— Хотя он часто привирал, да, Нокс? Когда сказал, что это все будет легко. А еще я почти уверен, что он не мог одной пулей грохнуть сразу четверых. Разве что он вплавил ее в лезвие ножа и всаживал каждому по очереди.

Чарли повернулся и, сунув руку под одеяло, дотронулся до кисти Нокса.

— Ты, главное, не залеживайся, да? Я без тебя не могу. Кто еще лучше тебя прикроет мне спину, а?

Нокс не отвечал, но тепло его рук и слабо бьющийся пульс в запястье успокаивали.  
Чарли слушал его, слушал, пока не выключился от усталости.

***

День у Штеффена выдался тот еще. С тех пор, как они пересекли океан и нашли тишину в выжженной глуши богом забытого Мракстоуна, еще ни один день не был настолько не похож на предыдущий, как этот. Прошло уже сколько? Пять лет? Шесть?  
До сих пор многие жители не полагались на медицинскую помощь, предпочитая лечить ожоги горчицей, а перелом — уринацией, и вследствие этого приходили к нему только в крайнем случае. Когда синел пенис или поврежденная конечность покачивалась на одних сухожилиях. 

Штеффен прокручивал в голове события этого полудня, и все еще думал, что это что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Эти двое, парочка, заявившаяся к нему, меньше всего были похожи на путешественников, ищущих впечатлений. Он успел заметить, что с собой у них маленький набор провизии — на день или два, если есть мало. Да и такое количество оружия даже при неспокойной обстановке заставляло думать о том, что его хозяева умеют и пользуются им часто. Видел он уже одну такую пару  _путешественников_.

Крепко сбитый темноволосый парень с глубоко посаженными глазами, Чарли, будто бы что-то имел против него. Штеффен подумал, он вот-вот вытащит револьвер и наставит на него, требуя помощи.   
С другой стороны, все его раздражение и гнев наверняка были защитной реакцией на происходящее вокруг. Он щетинился, как злой еж, пытаясь скрыть панику внутри, но Штеффен видел, как обеспокоенно и взволнованно тот смотрел на своего друга. Не отрывал взгляда, успокаивал, как мог. 

Штеффен запрокинул голову, смотря в смеркающееся небо. Может быть, они?.. Были друг для друга кем-то большим?  
Он быстро отогнал эти мысли. Это его совсем не касалось.

Магда вернулась сегодня позднее, чем обычно, заставив его поволноваться. Он уже успел рассказать ей обо всем, пока она купала ребенка, и она только что в обморок не упала. Всегда была впечатлительной.

— Если они действительно преступники… — Магда никогда не могла поддерживать с ним речь на английском, сколь бы он ни мотивировал ее тренироваться, — может быть, будет лучше, если они исчезнут, как только второй придет в себя?  
— А потом он скончается через несколько дней, и второй вернется и пристрелит нас всех.

Магда согласно кивнула. Она меньше всего хотела неприятностей.

— Сегодня очень рано темнеет, — сказала она и вздрогнула, обхватывая себя за плечи тонкими пальцами. — Зима еще не началась, а я уже жду, когда она кончится.  
— Дожить бы до нее.  
— Штеффен, мы даже не знаем… не знаем…

Он обнял ее со спины за плечи, прижимая к груди, чтобы успокоить.  
Ее сухое тело в его руках расслабилось. Он заставлял ее чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Пойду скажу второму, чтобы пошел и снял себе комнату в «Майратте».

Магда снова кивнула, поддерживая его, и тоже вернулась в дом. Одной на улице вечером оставаться было уже опасно.

Штеффен не стал брать с собой лампу, на ощупь идя по коридору к двери, из-под которой скользила полоска бледного света.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, перед тем, как толкнуть ее. Он даже не знал, что ожидал увидеть, но вид Чарли, спящего, положив голову на бедро друга, несколько обескуражил. Видимо, он так устал, что его сморило прямо здесь, в этой неловкой позе с подобранными ногами и впивающимся в щеку ребром кровати.

Надо было его разбудить. Он должен был уйти.

Штеффен посмотрел в окно, за которым совсем стемнело. Или уже поздно? Ему не хотелось, чтобы с этим парнем что-нибудь случилось.  
Он нахмурился, но все равно снял одеяло со стула и укрыл им Чарли. Пусть хоть ночью не продрогнет.

Он потушил лампу. Осталось запереть входную дверь.

***

Сказать, что Чарли хорошо выспался — пожалуй, все же преувеличить.  
Он нашел себя свернувшимся на холодном полу. Отчего-то болела щека, на ней он нащупал неприятную рытвину. Болели и поясница, и ноги, и все, что угодно.  
Чарли сел и посмотрел в окно. Было уже светло.

Он даже не сразу вспомнил, где именно находится. Но окно само по себе было уже странно.  
А потом осознание вылилось на него, как ведро ледяной воды. Билли Боб убит. Нокс ранен и без сознания. И он, Чарли, потерян в каком-то чертовом городке.

Чарли скинул с себя откуда-то взявшееся покрывало и поднялся, держась за ноющую поясницу. Болело все тело, да и в голове вращалась иголка, впиваясь в виски изнутри. Даже глаза ныли так, словно туда щедрой горстью швырнули песок.

Покачиваясь, он оперся руками о кровать и посмотрел на Нокса. Тот все еще дышал и выглядел все так же дерьмово.

Чарли бросил взгляд на окно, было еще слишком рано, чтобы Нокса уже навестил доктор. Впрочем, он мог бы сам его позвать проверить, все ли нормально. Наверное, так и стоило поступить.  
Ну, сначала можно было бы и отлить.

В темном даже утром коридоре Чарли нашарил стены и, держась за них, двинулся к квадрату света за занавеской на входной двери.  
Нащупав ключ, он выкрутил его, но дверь не поддавалась. Руки нашли в темноте еще и засов, небольшой, но крепкий.  
Чарли задался вопросом, зачем так тщательно запираться, но не дольше, чем на секунду. Поток свежего воздуха лизнул его лицо, взлохматил волосы и скользнул под рубашку смелой рукой любовницы. Захотелось есть, выпить и подразнить легкие табачным дымом.  
Впервые за два дня Чарли подумал, что, может быть, не все так плохо.

Спрыгнув с веранды, он размял шею, потянулся и расстегнул брюки, доставая наружу хозяйство.  
Чарли запрокинул голову, щурясь навстречу солнцу, и с облегченным стоном помочился на куст. Как будто сто лет этого не делал.  
Отведя глаза в сторону, он поймал очертания стоянки в отдалении.  
Ему хотелось увидеть Кадиллака и других лошадей хотя бы маленькими точками на горизонте.

Он не увидел их. Вместо этого пустынная площадка у загона кишела другими точками — прямоходящими.  
Людей вокруг было слишком много, чтобы представить, что все это приезжие, которые хотели воспользоваться стоянкой.  
Чарли прошиб пот, он намочил носок сапога и выматерился, пытаясь застегнуть брюки скользкими пальцами. Мысль о том, что докучливый усач все же опознал лошадь вчерашних охотников и обратился куда-нибудь, ударила его в грудь, заставив отшатнуться назад.  
Чарли меньше всего хотел попасться на краже лошадей, особенно той, которая может вывести к убийству охотников.  
Дрожь пробила его в коленях, а мысли в голове заметались судорожно, как листья на ветру. Он не мог бы бежать без лошади, как не мог бы и оставить тут Нокса.

Его рваные размышления прервал женский крик в отдалении. И крик шел от стоянки.  
Вряд ли бы кричали, если бы обнаружили пропавшую лошадь.  
Чарли показалось, что там случилось что-то пострашнее.

Чарли оказался чертовски прав.  


* * *

**Хаф**  — пятьдесят центов.


	4. Глава 4. То ли пума, то ли койот, то ли черт знает что

Сердце подкатилось к горлу, багровое полотно устлало взор. Кряжистое дерево было в крови, вещи были в крови, земля вокруг была в крови.  
  
Чарли оказался на бойне, и бойня была красным озером, которое окружала суша свидетелей, не решавшихся подойти ближе, но держащихся на расстоянии достаточном, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
Новый вскрик только что подошедшей кривой старухи скользнул по затылку, заставив поморщиться. Она упала в чьи-то руки и зашептала тарабарщину. Во всяком случае Чарли не мог разобрать ни слова. Голову заполнял бурый шум.  
  
Прямо перед оградой в беспорядке темнели тела мертвых лошадей.  
  
Чарли сглотнул сухую горечь, глядя на вывернутую голову Молл. Три лошади лежали поодаль друг от друга, но были очень похожи. Растерзанные, разбитые. Словно поеденные молью ковры. На шкурах тут и там виднелись раны, словно их грызли десятки ртов, выдирая плоть кусками.  
Голова второй кобылы была разбита о камни. Ее словно тащили по земле, из-за чего вокруг было столько крови.  
Чарли показалось, внутри головы ничего нет. Губы отсутствовали, надкусанный язык вывалился изо рта потемневшим кусочком мяса, над которым вились мухи.  
  
Чарли беспомощно ухватился влажными руками за джинсы, сжимая огрубевшую от засохшей грязи ткань.  
  
— Что произошло? — почти беззвучно пробормотал он, спрашивая у себя.  
  
Силы словно иссякли в один момент. Он не мог понять, что чувствовал. Все его ощущения казались выпитыми кем-то извне, а он остался пустой флягой с гулкой тишиной и потерей внутри.  
  
— А вот это его как раз лошади! — воскликнул вчерашний усач, завидев его.  
  
Люди расступились вокруг него и все сразу посмотрели на Чарли. Посмотрели так, как будто он все сделал.  
Усач тряс рукой, показывая на него пальцем, а на нем самом лица не было.  
Человеческий ропот несся отовсюду, как будто Чарли угодил в центр улья.  
  
— Его лошади! — упрямо повторил усач. — Он привел их сюда, и эти… шакалы… они их съели. Почуяли мясо. Чуть меня не съели!  
  
Чарли был глубоко благодарен старику рядом с усачом, который крепко хлестнул его ладонью по лицу, приводя в себя.  
  
— Что ты несешь, Сил?  
— Да говорю же, лошади его! Он поставил их тут вчера и еще сказал, чтобы я приглядел, а не то сотрет в порошок меня и всю мою семью, не пощадит даже тетушку Лиз. Если бы не его…  
  
Усач закашлялся, и кто-то кинул ему фляжку с водой, чтобы промочить горло.  
  
— Кто это был, Сил? — спросил старик, что до этого отвесил ему оплеуху. — Пумы? Койоты?  
— Пумы стаями не охотятся. Да и где ты таких койотов видал? — махнул на него рукой второй мужик. — Чтобы охотились на лошадей, да еще и не на одну захудалую, а на несколько? Да и смотри, какие следы от укусов на шкурах. Маленькие ротики. Росомаха как пить дать.  
— Ты что, одурел? Откуда росомаха в Аризоне?  
— А енот в Аризоне откуда? Видел, роется тут где-то? Спиздил у моей все кости.  
— Не знаю, койоты загнали, может. Но не росомаху же. Она сама кого хочешь загонит.  
— Кстати, никому пуговицы не нужны? Недорого.  
— Верн, иди отсюда!  
— Это была не мелочь! — отдышавшись, усач вновь вернулся к разговору. — Это было что-то одно. Это было что-то большое. Что-то в темноте.  
— Ну ясное дело, что в темноте! Койоты с фонарями не бегают.  
— Почти невидимое, — отчаянно вскричал хозяин стоянки. — Быстрое. Это… это был медведь! Огромный!  
— Кажется, он сбрендил.  
— Да нализался, как всегда. Мухи на подлете дохнут. Небось белая горячка началась. Может, его к доку отвести?  
— Не надо меня ни к кому вести! — запротестовал тот.  
— А если рюмашку в «Пятке» капнуть? Для успокоения?  
— Ну. — Усач помялся. — Это я за всегда готов.  
  
Чарли слушал разговор, рассеянно скользя взглядом по земле. Ему казалось, голоса раздаются откуда-нибудь из другого мира. Он словно слышал их, но не мог уловить суть. Она утекала от него, будто начертание очень длинного слова, которое невозможно прочесть.  
  
Единственным облегчением было то, что почти все зеваки разбрелись, когда услышали про рюмашку. Зачарованными крысами они проследовали за усачом в надежде выудить еще интересных небылиц об этой ночи.  
Под взглядом двух или трех оставшихся человек Чарли собрал с земли разбросанные вещи. Перепачканные грязью и кровью, они липли к его рукам, как вид лошадей — к обратной стороне век.  
  
Как он ни старался смотреть куда-нибудь еще, багровое полотно манило, застилая взор. Крови было столько, что он едва мог отличить одну лошадь от другой.  
В горле сжался ком, когда Чарли посмотрел на жеребца рядом. Он… он не был похож на Кадиллака.  
Пустота внутри сменилась озадаченностью.  
Чарли припоминал, что вчера тут находился еще один конь. Тогда их должно было быть четверо. Но тел оставалось три.  
  
— Эй, парень, твои же лошади, да? — уточнил последний из любопытных, отвлекая его.  
— Мои, — сухо ответил Чарли, отмахиваясь. — Были.  
  
Чарли поднял взгляд к ограде. Слишком высокой, чтобы ее мог взять конь без хорошего разгона. Почти везде она была цела. Кроме дальнего угла.  
  
— Да-а, беда, — цыкнул любопытный. — Ну, тут есть пара неплохих кусков. Могу купить за двадцатку.  
  
Чарли поднял глаза. Незнакомец был дородным мужчиной в засаленном фартуке. Возможно, мясник.  
  
— Еще могу взять седла. Теперь-то они тебе без надобности?  
  
Мысли в голове крушили друг друга, налетая волнами на скалы ощущений, и от этого всего тошнило.  
Билли Боб был бы против того, что Молл кто-то сожрет. Чарли знал точно. Он бы кишки выпустил тому, кто…  
Хорошо, хорошо. Надо собраться. Кадиллака здесь не было. Ему удалось сбежать? От того, кто бы тут ни был… пес его бы забрал, что это. Но куда он делся?  
От этих вопросов у Чарли кружилась голова. Терять Кадиллака было отчаянно плохо, но внутри становилось легче от мысли, что его не разорвали хищники. Только она помогала сохранить какой-то контроль. Только она.  
  
Чарли продал то, что ему казалось телом Боли, и пару своих седел за семь долларов. Также Чарли дал мяснику и его помощникам пару монет, чтобы они помогли довезти тело Молл до оврага. Он был так огорчен и потерян, что никак не мог ни за что ухватиться. Как будто было не за что.  
После ему лишь хотелось просто думать, что ушлый делец не обманет его и не полезет за Молл, когда он уйдет.  
За тело третьей лошади Чарли отвечать не решился, предоставив этот вопрос мяснику и еще не объявившемуся хозяину.  
  
Деньги тянули карман, но это была отвратительная тяжесть. Та самая, что кулем земли оттягивала сердце.  
Сначала Билли Боб. Потом Нокс. Теперь это.  
Чарли мог поклясться — земля вокруг Мракстоуна проклята.  
  
Койот это был или медведь, или еще кто-нибудь из заблудившихся хищников… Если бы он оставил лошадей во дворе доктора Штеффена. Если бы тот не сказал про эту чертову стоянку... Конечно, он был виноват.  
  
Чарли возвращался к дому с решительностью.  
Дверь оказалась заперта изнутри, хотя Чарли оставлял ее открытой, когда уходил. Видимо, они уже встали, раз озаботились этим.  
Чарли упрямо забарабанил в дверь, полный желания высказать все, что он думает о Мракстоуне, о местных и конкретно о докторе.  
Он на миг растерялся, представив, что дверь ему вновь откроет мадам доктор, но в этот раз ему повезло.  
  
— Я полагал, вы ушли утром, — сказал доктор Штеффен спокойно. — Надеюсь, вы вернулись не сказать, что в «Майратте» нет свободных комнат, потому что если вы не больны, здесь места не будет.  
— Доктор, видел, что там, блядь, происходит? — Чарли не мог сдержаться, дергая его за плечо и указывая второй рукой на стоянку, где мясник со своими ребятами все еще разбирались с телами лошадей. Видеть этого наверняка Штеффен не мог, поэтому он поспешил ему донести все, чтобы не упустил. — Ты помнишь, что у меня были лошади, помнишь?  
  
Вежливость отбросилась легко и просто, как тесный костюм, сковывающий движения.  
Маленькая рациональная часть Чарли говорила, что ему может и влететь. Доктор был крупнее него, с большими руками; он мог хорошо стукнуть в ответ. Но этот голос быстро заглох среди подпитанных гневом механизмов, крутившихся внутри него. И не таких заваливал.  
  
— Так вот теперь их нет.  
— Их украли? — Штеффен бесцельно смотрел в сторону, куда он показывал, но не понимал, что происходит, чем раздражал еще больше.  
— Лучше бы их украли, тогда я бы знал, что где-то меня ждет человек, в чьем организме не хватает свинца. Их просто… их… их просто задрали ночью, как кур. — Заканчивалось дыхание, но он не мог остановиться. — И чертов старый хер, который должен был охранять стоянку, мелет какую-то хуергу. Он наверняка нажрался и в стену не смог бы попасть, не то что в койота или... я не знаю. Что это было.  
  
У доктора было такое бледное лицо, будто с него стерли весь цвет. Будто он чувствовал свою вину. И правильно!  
Он не попытался ударить его за грубость. Ну конечно, вряд ли бы он стал наносить кому-то вред, ведь ему бы и пришлось после это лечить.  
Так подумал Чарли.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что это случится тут, — сказал Штеффен едва слышно. — Раньше… не было нападений так близко к городу.  
— О! Так здесь есть кто-то, кто мог нападать, но нападений так _близко_ не было? — У него гудело в голове, гудело в руках. Внутри было так много, и его было так сложно удержать. — Если у вас тут водится какая-то стая ублюдков, ты обязан был сказать. Я бы никогда не пошел спать, зная, что станет с моими лошадьми.  
  
Чарли казалось, Штеффен и вовсе не слушает его. Тот шарил по карманам и смотрел куда-то за его плечо, словно был далеко отсюда и все кругом его не касалось.  
Если бы он мог, если бы от него не зависела жизнь Нокса, Чарли бы высадил в его лицо всю обойму. Черт.  
  
Доктор прислонился спиной к стене, закуривая, и Чарли мог поклясться, рука со спичкой у него дрожала.  
  
От невозможности реализовать фантазии у Чарли заныли кулаки. Он почти не контролировал себя, не выдерживая и вцепляясь в воротник Штеффена обеими руками и подтягивая его к себе, чтобы он услышал.  
Голубой хлопок рубашки натянулся, поскрипывая. Но выражение глаз доктора не изменилось.  
  
— И что бы ты сделал? — спросил он. — Если бы встретил то, что сотворило такое с лошадьми.  
  
Штеффен положил руки ему на запястья, но сжал весьма крепко, вынуждая отпустить ткань и убрать их.  
Он поправил воротник, выпрямляясь, будто бы ничего и не было, и вновь заложил большие пальцы за ремень.  
  
Чарли отвел от них взгляд и поморщился. Он не знал, что ответить. Жесткая хватка доктора все еще горела на его коже крапивницей. Пусть только попробует дотронуться до него еще раз.  
  
— Застрелил бы, как шакала.  
  
Чарли уже не мог сдерживать сжигающую жажду. Вырвав сигарету из губ доктора, он приложился к ней алчно. Сизая полоска пепла стрелой побежала к его пальцам, а чувство облегчения распространилось по всему его телу, словно вода, напитавшая губку. Проникло в каждый уголок и стерло острые концы пик волнующих мыслей, на которые он падал снова и снова.  
Совсем легко не стало, но проще — может быть. Как и всегда.  
  
Штеффен смотрел на него, приоткрыв свой розовый рот и не моргая.  
Вероятно, он привык к какой-то доле уважения, которую ему оказывали местные жители. Ведь он все же был доктором. Но Чарли не за что было его уважать. Ноксу лучше не становилось. Вылизывать тут зад он никому не собирался.  
  
На белой папиросной бумаге остались следы лошадиной крови с рук Чарли. Поэтому, когда он, опомнившись, хотел вернуть сигарету, Штеффен покачал головой и добавил:  
  
— Это проще сказать, чем сделать.  
  
Доктор смело повернулся к нему спиной, кладя руки на перила веранды и смотря куда-то вдаль. Совсем не в ту сторону, где трудился мясник. Красная пыль и горизонт там казались бесконечными, необъятными. Словно вокруг ничего не было. Только пустынные холмы, только смерть.  
  
— Это город, — тихо сказал Штеффен, едва шевеля губами. — Тут что-то не так.  
  
Чарли затушил окурок о стену справа от двери.  
Ему уже не казалось, что все здесь сошли с ума. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Сначала бабка на окраине, несущая чушь, теперь и этот, с виду взрослый и адекватный мужчина.  
Нет, все же надо было забирать отсюда Нокса и ехать поскорее хоть куда-нибудь.  
  
Но как же теперь они могли ехать без лошадей?  
Чарли не думал, что у них с собой хватит денег на новых, а снова красть и убегать… с состоянием Нокса он не мог рисковать.  
  
— Когда мы приехали сюда, мы думали, это тихое и спокойное место. Раньше… здесь раньше было поселение алгонкинов¹. Вода. Обжитое место.   
— Тихое поселение красножопых? И ты хочешь мне сказать, что индейцы так просто отдали свою делянку? — Чарли фыркнул.  
— Так было. Это… может быть, это было странно. Но Мракстоун действительно казался спокойным местом.  
  
Чарли не был уверен, что Штеффен говорил ему.  
Тот опустил голову, гладя перила, словно выравнивая скатерть.  
Чарли поймал его быстрый взгляд, когда он обернулся. Вероятно, это все же было ему.  
  
— Мы с Магдой думали, что тут будет безопасно. Воспитать ребенка. Новая земля. Новые возможности. Тихо. Без лишнего внимания, которое… — Он вздохнул. — Не было конфликтов с язычниками, как в других маленьких городах. Здесь не было… войны.  
— Война есть везде.  
  
Каждый день, каждую минуту. Чарли боролся за свою жизнь, Нокс боролся, Билли Боб… тоже боролся. У них всех было мало шансов. Одни из многочисленных детей в своих семьях, родители которых с трудом могли их прокормить, не то что дать образование и будущее.  
Старший брат Нокса утонул еще в детстве, двое его собственных погибли от своей глупости.  
Чарли не был уверен в том, что родители не испытали от этого облегчения. Их было слишком много, и он мог назвать войной каждый миг своего существования.  
  
— Дни. Месяцы, — сказал Штеффен, не слыша его. — Здесь оказалось не совсем так хорошо, как мы думали.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, как это относится к тому, что стало с лошадьми, — пробормотал Чарли. — Ты имеешь в виду, что… не знаю, вроде того, что говняная была земля, поэтому индейцы за нее и не стояли? Типа крупные хищники тут? Которые на лошадей охотятся? Это что ж за хищники такие... Почему вы до сих пор их не перебили? Почему вы тут живете?  
  
Такой аргумент казался простым и удобным. _Не странным._ Чарли выдохнул, и ему самому почудилось, что с облегчением. Если можно испытывать облегчение, зная о крупной плотоядной твари где-то рядом с селением.  
Да и… не на каждой говняной земле происходило столько дерьма за раз.  
   
— Слишком много вопросов.  
— Ни на один из которых ты не отвечаешь.  
— Я ответил. — Доктор плотно сжал губы. — Да, это хищники. И по ночам лучше не выходить, понятно?  
  
Такой ответ тоже рассердил Чарли. Как будто Штеффен хотел от него поскорее отделаться.  
  
— Хищники опаснее койотов здесь, — выдавил Чарли раздраженно. — Вы меня за идиота держите.  
— Тут видели и енота. Всякое бывает.  
— Я не видел.  
— Ты меня не слышишь.  
— Я тебя, твою мать, очень внимательно слушаю. И пока ты, доктор, ничего дельного не сказал.  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Чарли. Мне действительно очень жаль, что вы с другом оказались тут.  
  
И он замолчал.  
Ничуть не лучше сумасшедшей старухи и пропойцы Сила. И от него не добьешься нормального ответа.  
  
                                                                                                                                                              ***  
  
Чарли брел по Мракстоуну и чувствовал себя голым. Все пялились на него, да он бы и сам пялился на незнакомца, перемазанного кровью. Будто уже все узнали, что стало с его лошадьми, да и не просто то, что стало, а сдобренное версией зевак, что он сам это с ними и провернул.  
Мадам Магда предложила ему на кривом английском еще воды, но ему не хотелось там оставаться. Нужно было наконец снять себе комнату и собраться с мыслями. Что нужно было делать дальше.  
Теперь они не могли просто так убраться отсюда. Их лошади были убиты и… Чарли едва смог выручить за все двадцатку, хотя знал, что это стоит дороже. Его поджилки холодило от мысли, что Кадиллак где-то бродит. По земле с хищниками, которые могут сделать с ним такое. Наверняка это были пумы. Может быть, помесь пум с медведями. Пумедведи.  
  
Не стоило им ехать на запад. Вообще не стоило. Почему они не дернули в Нью-Мексико?  
  
— Эй, ты.  
  
Чарли не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему. Ему показалось, он уже различает издали двери гостиницы. Доктор сказал ему название, и Чарли сделал вид, что ему это очень поможет.  
  
— Ты, стой!  
  
Чарли сглотнул. Если он сейчас побежит, то от этого проблем будет куда больше.  
Он обернулся на голос.  
  
Придерживаясь за борта толстого жилета, к нему вальяжно двинулся краснолицый плотный мужчина. На нем не было куртки, а кобуру можно было рассмотреть и со ста шагов. Его шляпа казалась непривычно короткополой для этих мест — вероятно, он был северянином. На его жилете мелькал металлический значок.  
  
Чарли сглотнул снова, хотя сглатывать уже было нечего. Еще ему не хватало привлечь внимание местных властей.  
Все же стоило воспользоваться предложением мадам Магды.  
  
— Ты еще что за хуй? Я тебя не видел тут раньше.  
  
Чарли посмотрел на его значок вблизи. Ничуть не приятнее, чем издали.  
  
— Шериф Бун. — Незнакомец щелкнул по нему средним пальцем. — Ну?  
  
Чарли проследил взглядом за бредущим за ним длинноногим верзилой. Его кожа была покрыта густым загаром, а черные блестящие волосы торчали из-под небрежно накинутой шляпы. Он остановился в паре футов от шерифа, показывая, что он с ним, но не слишком близко, чтобы не бросать на босса тень.  
  
— Чарли Смитсон, — представился Чарли. — Я здесь всего день.  
— И что это за нахрен Чарли Смитсон? — шериф Бун обернулся к своему, очевидно, помощнику. — Диаз, ты слышал про каких-нибудь Чарли Смитсонов?  
— Нет, шеф, — покачал головой тот, приподнимая верхнюю губу в усмешке. — Никаких Смитсонов.  
  
У него отсутствовали два верхних резца, зато остальные зубы были поразительно белыми.  
  
— Я путешествую, — ответил Чарли, отрывая взгляд от его рта.  
— Путешествуешь? Вид у тебя не самый подходящий.  
  
Чарли бросил взгляд вниз. Руки от крови он успел отмыть, но его штаны все еще были покрыты бурыми пятнами. Хорошо, что он успел накинуть куртку и спрятать револьвер от посторонних глаз.  
  
— Упал, — ответил он, заводя ладони за спину.  
— В кровь? Диаз, это же похоже на кровь?  
— Да, шеф. Точнехонько.  
— Да, я упал в кровь, — поспешно добавил Чарли. — Я вез с собой поросенка, только что забил.  
— И где же он? Надеюсь, ты не стал его продавать жителям Мракстоуна? — прищурился шериф Бун. — Иначе тебе придется заплатить налог.  
— Нет, я его съел.  
— А этот поросенок случайно не останавливался на стоянке Сила?  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Как думаешь, это его лошадей задрали ночью койоты, а, Диаз?  
— Так точно, шеф. Как пить дать его.  
  
Шериф пошевелил ноздрями и смачно харкнул под ноги. Желеистый плевок поднял собой небольшое облако пыли, расползаясь, как куриный жир, по земле.  
Чарли сжал руки в кулаки. Он ломал ребра и за меньшее, но ему совсем не хотелось сегодня на виселицу, а он был уверен — если он не схватит в стычке с шерифом пулю, то обязательно попадет на эшафот к вечеру за нападение на полицию. Что вообще полиция делала вне штатских городов? Очередная чертова дыра с претензиями? Почему-то он не был удивлен.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты уберешься отсюда поскорее, — медленно проговорил шериф Бун, не сводя с него глаз. — Такие, как ты, нам тут не нужны.  
— Какие?  
— Путешественники. — Он проговорил каждый слог, кривясь, словно в слове уже был грех. А, сомкнув наконец губы, повернулся к помощнику. — Пошли, Диаз. Карга опять на что-то жалуется. Заглянем.   
  
Сердце у Чарли колотилось попавшим в трубу воробьем, который не мог вылететь. С одной стороны, от радости, что листовки досюда не добрались и некоторое время можно подышать спокойно. С другой, от того, как близка была опасность, выдыхая ему в затылок.  
Ему могло показаться или нет, но шериф специально не снижал голос, чтобы он знал.  
  
— Присматривай за ним. Он мне не нравится.  
  
Чарли убедил себя в том, что шерифу просто не нравятся незнакомцы в городе. Особенно грязные и называющие себя путешественниками. Ему бы тоже не понравились.  
Надо было привести себя в порядок и понять, что же делать дальше.

* * *

 

 **Алгонкины** — группа индейских народов в Северной Америке.


	5. Глава 5. Девушка имеет право на множество имен

Оглядываясь, Чарли думал, что цена за такую комнату была более чем разумной. Ей-богу, он в хороших условиях давно не ночевал.  
Крайний номер на втором этаже в гостинице «Майратта» обошелся ему в целых полтора доллара в сутки. Выбора особо не было — или этот, или крайний слева. Он стоил дешевле, но зато был заблеван вдоль и поперек, поперек и вдоль. Управляющий сказал, что это можно и отмыть, но Чарли представил душную желчную вонь, которая не выветрится и за сутки, и скрепя сердце согласился на первый вариант.

Прежде чем опуститься в заказанную воду, он осмотрелся.  
Кровать с незатейливыми спинками справа от двери была убрана толстым бордовым покрывалом. От вида маленьких белых подушек поверх нее у Чарли заныл затылок. Он вспомнил, как долго не спал на мягких перинах, и желание с разбегу впрыгнуть туда, забываясь сном, едва не отупило его.  
У правой стены располагался не менее бордовый диван с грубо сбитым из остатков досок столиком, который управляющий назвал чайным. Как будто кому-то придет в голову сидеть у себя и распивать чаи. Разве что каким-нибудь китайцам.

Раздеваясь, Чарли заметил и более мелкие детали, которые сразу не бросались в глаза. Керосиновая лампа под круглым плафоном на прикроватной тумбе, бронзовая плевательница с затейливым мелким узором между диваном и стулом. На стенах висела парочка некрасивых картин, вероятно, загораживающих плесень или дырки от пуль, а над длинной ванной — зеркало в толстой круглой раме.

Чарли сбросил одежду на пол, останавливаясь и рассматривая свое отражение. У него здорово отросли волосы, падая на лицо, да и побриться уже не мешало бы.  
Веки опухли, будто он пил без продыху. Обветренные губы совсем побелели; он облизал их, скусывая корочку.  
И наконец, перекинув ногу через деревянный борт бадьи, опустился внутрь.  
Вода все еще была пленительно горяча, и Чарли раскинул конечности, как разморенный кот. Обняв ванну руками, разбросал в стороны ноги и запрокинул голову.

Последний раз он мылся в холодной речке, а Билли Боб еще и стащил его штаны, из-за чего пришлось гнаться за ним нагишом.  
Чарли открыл глаза, смотря на балки потолка.  
Может быть, и не была эта вода так горяча, как ему казалось.

Он нырнул в ванну с головой и грелся там, пока вода не посерела от грязи, а потом уже взялся за мочалку.  
Хотелось оттереться целиком. Не только грязь, но и кожу, содрать ее, чтобы под ней появилось что-нибудь новое. Новая кожа. Новое лицо. Новый он. Это бы не помешало.  
Чарли дотошно чистил ногти, под которые забилась кровь. Ему казалось, она всюду. Впиталась в него вместе с отчаянием, обуревавшим последние пару дней, пустив внутрь тонкие, но очень длинные корни.  
Он тер кожу, пока она не стала малиновой и не заболела, как рана. Ссадина размером со всего него.  
Если бы это могло помочь.

Чарли бессильно отбросил мочалку в сторону и плеснул себе воды в лицо. Почти остыла.  
Балконная дверь была открыта, и ветер с улицы проникал внутрь.  
Чарли вытянул руку в полосу света из-за двух занавесей. Мягкое солнце обласкало влажную кожу, будто это и не оно жарило и убивало их днями ранее в степи.  
Чарли опустил взгляд на распятие, выпавшее из кармана на пол — нужно было найти для него новую веревочку, посмотрел на сникший член между своих бедер и вздохнул. Его он тоже помыл, даже дважды, хотя этого и не требовалось.

Он задрал ногу, и на ней, как и на руках, пальцы уже сморщились от влаги.  
Осталось побрить морду и застирать кровь.

***

В вычищенной, но все еще влажной одежде, со свежей упаковкой сигарет, спрятанной в сухой карман куртки, Чарли почувствовал себя не намного, но лучше себя же утром. Или вчера.  
Он занялся важным делом — нашел парнягу, который умел грамотно писать, и заплатил ему пятьдесят центов за то, чтобы тот написал на нескольких листах:

_Прапала лошадь. Караковый¹ жеребец. Нагрождение за поим — 20 доллеров. Обращатся к Чарли Смитсону, гостинница «Майратта»._

Чарли пристроил листовки, где мог. Одну повесил у гостиницы, одну — на пустовавшую доску объявлений, еще одну прихватил с собой.  
Полагаться только на себя Чарли не мог. А двадцать долларов это двадцать долларов. На дороге не валяются.  
Ему очень хотелось верить, что Кадиллаку удалось сбежать от нападавшего хищника и он бродит где-то в окрестностях. Они прошли вместе долгий путь.  
Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Кадиллак был самым лучшим конем на ярмарке. Самым красивым, самым быстрым. Он почти никого не подпускал к себе, но когда Чарли прошел мимо загона, сам потянулся к нему, начал жевать его волосы и облизывать шею. Скорее всего потому, что Чарли на жаре потел, как скотина, а любая лошадь тянется за солью, как человек — за виски, но… это стало началом их общей дороги.  
Чарли отдал за Кадиллака баснословную кучу денег, один из своих первых больших кушей. Это стоило того. Каждого доллара.  
Он должен был его вернуть. Не из-за денег. _Это был его Кадиллак._

Чарли собирался еще зайти проверить Нокса, но до этого хотя бы чего-нибудь перехватить.

Первый этаж салуна «У пьяной пятки» был погружен в затхлый сумрак. Пыль плясала в лучах света, проникающих в это мрачное царство, а висящий в воздухе дух был таким густым, словно пороховое облако после выстрела.  
Чарли поправил шляпу, прежде чем войти внутрь. Не надвигая на лицо, но и не щегольски сдвигая на бок. Только проблем ему тут не хватало.

Плотно кучкующиеся мужчины у стойки обступили бармена, флегматично наполняющего одну кружку за одной. Пенистый эль тек рекой, прозрачный и едва золотящийся. Пены в нем было больше эля, а эля — меньше воды, которой его разводили. Но другого тут не предлагали, а в горле сушило, как в Мохаве.  
Чарли забросил руку на стойку, перекатывая в пальцах мелкие шершавые монетки, и осмотрелся. Никого из того, кого нельзя здесь ожидать.  
Квартет обрюзгших мужчин громко играл в покер в углу. Они плевались, карты летели во все стороны, а победителю прилетали такие дружеские тычки, что за них впору было и морду набить.  
В отдалении от стойки покачивались пьяницы. В основном они скопились вокруг одного из них, видимо, лидера. Он подсчитывал центы, выуженные из кармана, а они прикидывали, как бы их потратить, чтобы хватило на опохмелиться всем.  
На ближайшем к стойке столике Чарли разглядел единственное знакомое лицо — уже набравшегося в компании зевак Сила. Видимо, его рассказы успели поднадоесть собеседникам. Слушали они его вполуха. К несчастью, Сил его тоже признал. От столика послышалось: «Это он!», — и разговоры продолжились.  
 _Не обращать внимания, просто не обращать внимания._

Возможность промочить глотку почти оказалась ощутимой. Чарли облизнул губы и хотел открыть рот, но внезапно, пользуясь тем, что он озирается, перед ним втиснулась еще одна спина. Длинный наглец сделал вид, будто бы не заметил его, оттесняя назад, на место, откуда Чарли начал свой путь к кружке.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, что ноздри раздуваются от гнева, как у быка.

— Эй, — отчетливо позвал Чарли. Бахрома на рубашке перед ним вызывала желание накрутить ее на руку и дернуть. Но патлы волос, торчащие из-под шляпы, больше. — Я что, пустое место?

Парень лениво обернулся, делая вид, что оглядывается, но не видит ничего ниже уровня своих глаз. Пожав плечами, он вновь отвернулся, показывая бармену на бочку.

Тьма зашумела в голове Чарли. Ему всегда трудно было сдерживать себя. Особенно в таких ситуациях. Если его не хотели воспринимать всерьез, он с этим что-то делал.  
Чарли взялся за чужое плечо, грубо отталкивая его вместе с хозяином в сторону со своего прохода. Он не приложил много сил, и этот жест был больше предупреждением, нежели реальной угрозой. Конечно, парню это не понравилось.

— Слышь, — заговорил он, резко замечая его. — Ты вообще кто такой?  
— Тот, кто пришел раньше. — Чарли задрал подбородок, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы казаться выше. — Так что стань назад.

Он ощутил, как сзади освободилось пространство. Посетители салуна чуяли запах конфликта, как хищники — раненой добычи. Окружали, становясь алчущими крови зрителями. Хлеб у них был. Оставались зрелища.

— Мне занимали, а ты откуда вылез? — спросил у Чарли парень.

Вокруг одобрительно загудели. _Это не он спрашивал. Не шериф спрашивал._  
 _Спрашивали все они. Окружали, как инородное тело, стремясь вытолкнуть. Но он не был сраным куском грязи. Он был снарядом. Или навылет, или им придется смириться._

— Заблудшая к нам овечка, — сказал кто-то сзади снисходительно.

У Чарли встали волосы на затылке. Ребра монет давили на кулак изнутри.

— У тебя со мной какие-то проблемы? — спросил он, стиснув зубы.

Кровь билась в каждой конечности. В голове и руках. Немели пальцы ног. Кожа пылала огнем. Он был готов. Ему так хотелось увидеть лицо этого парня, намотанное на свой кулак.

Тот только засмеялся, может быть, даже пытаясь уйти от конфликта. Но не с его пути.  
Это оскорбило его. _Действительно._ Чарли не стал ждать ответа.

Кулак врезался в чужую челюсть. И облегчение захлестнуло. Словно выпущенная на волю птица. Вся внутренняя сила. Вся — в полет.  
Костяшки приняли отдачу, приятно согреваясь. По телу пробежала волна возбуждения.  
Чарли был чертовски зол. На долбаных шерифа и доктора, которых не мог тронуть. Их лица виделись ему в лице незнакомца, смещая его черты, и от этого жар внутри бушевал все сильнее.

Парня отбросило к ближнему столу. Тот со скрипом поехал ножками по полу назад. Посетители недовольно загудели. Сил отпихнул парня ногой от стола, вновь играя полой куртки, чтобы все заметили — он вооружен.  
Чарли следил боковым зрением за остальными, вступится ли кто-то за своего. Они не торопились. Это был разговор только их двоих.

— Ты попал, — прохрипел парень, выпрямляясь.

Его лицо раскраснелось. Вернее от гнева, чем от силы удара. Больше должно было достаться подбородку.

Чарли крепче сжал кулаки.  
Драться он привык с самого детства и перед противниками не пасовал. Иногда никакие разговоры не помогали так хорошо, как хук справа. Он знал.

У них не было большой разницы в росте или комплекции. Чарли не чувствовал с его стороны преимуществ.  
Ему удалось увернуться от первого удара. Чужой кулак со всего маха всадился в стойку слева. Костяшки должны были выть от боли  
Чарли не рассчитал, как быстро противник придет в себя и как близко окажется. Он успел блокировать шквал беспорядочных ударов в грудь, но пропустил в живот.  
Дыхание перехватило, разгораясь в горле. Боль разошлась волнами от пупка к грудине и паху.  
Он согнулся. Шляпа слетела, укатываясь по полу под один из столов.

Кто-то загудел одобрительно.  
И это разозлило больше всего. Больше всех слов. Больше боли.

Парень больше не допускал ошибок и не поднимал голову, защищая подбородок. Удар в нос тоже был неплох.  
Первый закрыло чужое предплечье, но от второго не спасло.  
Кулак смачно впечатался в крепкий нос. Не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы парень не подался назад.

Чарли тяжело дышал, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Справа журчало пиво, наполняющее очередную кружку. Черт. Он все-таки пропустил свою очередь.

Парень сплюнул кровь, затекшую в его открытый рот из носа, и нагнулся.  
Чарли уперся локтями в столешницу сзади. Отходить было некуда.

Парень двигался быстро. Подаваясь вперед рывком, он метил в ноги, надеясь свалить Чарли. И потеряв его из виду, предоставил шанс.  
Чарли отпрыгнул в сторону, уводя свои ноги из опасной зоны. Он ухватился за шиворот этой сраной рубашки с бахромой, резко встряхивая. Скрипнула ткань, не настолько, чтобы порваться.  
Хорошая рубашка.  
На пол просыпались монеты.

Чарли резко обхватил ворот второй рукой и пинком отправил парня головой в стойку, толкаясь назад. С грохотом тот врезался макушкой в твердое дерево и обмяк полным мешком, валясь на пол.  
Чарли повезло не больше. Удерживаясь от падения, он схватился за тот же ближний столик, едва не переворачиваясь с ним вместе.

— Это не парень, это пиздец, — пьяно рявкнул Сил, — как я и говорил. Одни… мать его… проблемы.

Чарли вдохнул, разворачиваясь.  
Может быть, Сил не собирался стрелять, а хотел только погрозить ему, красуясь перед своими слушателями. Но у Чарли с юности была непереносимость направленных на него стволов.  
Раньше, чем Сил договорил начатую фразу, Чарли уклонился. Уходя с линии огня, крепко схватил запястье сжимающей ремингтон руки. Курок был взведен.  
С хрустом он ударил кисть о столешницу, заставляя пальцы разжаться. Выстрел пальнул совсем рядом, находя свою цель в барной стойке. От порохового дыма все сзади закашлялись и расступились еще дальше.

— А ну прекратили, еб вашу мать, — предупреждающе гаркнул бармен, дотягиваясь до старой армейской винтовки, висящей за его спиной.

Чарли поднял правую руку, показывая, что безоружен. Второй он успел откинуть барабан револьвера, высыпая патроны на стол. Отстрелянная гильза была всего одна.  
У Сила не было времени перезаряжать оружие с утра, если он ошивался здесь весь день.  
 _Он не делал ни одного выстрела ночью. Не выходил. И понятия не имел, что стало с лошадьми Чарли._

Злость запустила пальцы в сердце, сжимая его. Чарли пялился на Сила, но тот слишком набрался, чтобы даже просто навести на него окосевшие глаза.

— Ах ты кусок, — по буквам выдавил Сил и откинулся назад. — Я сейчас вырву тебе… задницу с корнями. Вот, что я сделаю.  
— Для начала встань, — плюнул Чарли.

Пьяная свинья. Что с него было взять?

Чарли стукнул кулаком по столу, смахивая патроны на пол, и отошел назад. На них все еще смотрела винтовка.  
Хорошо. Все хорошо. Новое знание ничего ему не даст. И лошадей не вернет. Кадиллака не вернет.  
Чарли подышал и размял пальцы, стискивая их вновь, если кто-то еще захочет проверить, из чего он сделан.  
Больше никто не хотел. _Пока._

Чарли бросил взгляд на первого парня. Тот встал на четвереньки, чертыхаясь, но ничего серьезного с ним не было.  
Подняв шляпу с пола, Чарли отряхнул с нее пыль. Водрузив ее на голову, он собрал свои монетки и высыпал обратно на стойку.

— Пиво, — заказал Чарли. — И отбивную.  
— А кто заплатит мне за стойку? — хмуро спросил хозяин, наполняя кружку.  
— Владелец патрона.

Чарли успел заметить, что кто-то помогает его недавнему противнику подняться, но ему лично никто ничего не сказал. Ему даже показалось, что едва он отошел от стойки, и интерес к нему поугас.

Круглый стол стоял почти с самого краю, оставаясь довольно незаметным, зато стул скрипнул так громко, что на него все лишний раз обернулись.  
Чарли приложился к кружке прохладного пива и сделал вид, что сидит тут каждый день, просто раньше его не замечали. Судя по всему, драки тут не были таким уж редким делом. Он вряд ли станет темой вечера.

Может быть, его тактика сработала, может быть, к полудню все уже изрядно приняли на грудь, но заострять на нем свое внимание никто так и не стал.  
Он просто ужасно вымотался за все это время.

Чарли пригляделся к остальным посетителям таверны.  
Чуть в отдалении, ближе к окну, сидели две проститутки, наблюдающие за происходящим не без доли удовольствия. У разгоряченных дракой мужчин желание утешиться тоже подскакивало.  
Темнокожая проститутка была одета в кружевные панталоны и распущенную рубаху. Ее полные груди не сдерживал корсет, и они были у всех на виду, лежа поверх белой ткани двумя бронзовыми каплями, как яблоки на прилавке. Длинные черные волосы второй держались в высокой прическе; у нее наоборот была прикрыта грудь, но оголены плечи. Она забросила одну ногу в чулке на вторую и выглядела довольно отстраненно.  
Чарли не ощутил никаких позывов и отвел глаза, ища взглядом подносчика. Он хотел есть.

Чарли бы позабыл о проститутках минут через пять, если бы внезапно одна из них не оказалась очень близко.  
Она подошла к его столику сама, придерживаясь за спинки стульев рядом.  
Чарли уже хотел сказать ей нет, но та так решительно подсела к нему, что он растерялся.  
Просто нет.

— Я…  
— Новенький тут, да? — Проститутка подняла голову. — Это из-за тебя столько шуму?

Что-то не так было с ее глазами.  
Она повела носом и моргнула.

— Лавинья.  
— Что?  
— Можешь называть меня Лавинья. Ну, или Джейн. Или как тебе там еще нравится. Только не Молли! Все, что угодно, но не Молли. Лады?

Чарли редко общался с женщинами, поэтому не особо осознавал, что нужно делать, когда они так ведут себя. Навязчиво. Женщину нельзя толкнуть, тронуть или сказать ей отвали.  
С женщинами у него ассоциировались все эти непонятные вещи вроде сервизов, фиолетового цвета и зонтиков. Все такое хрупкое, сложное. Это не удержишь в грубых пальцах, чтобы не сломать.

— Чарли, — ответил он неуверенно.

Внезапно его щеку огрела пощечина. Ну, вернее, это ощущалось как пощечина. На самом деле Лавинья положила руку ему на лицо.  
Пальцы скользнули по губам, подбородку, обошли нос. Она ощупала его, как мясную вырезку, и убрала руку.

— А ты симпатичный, — заметила Лавинья. — Без шрамов. Сильный подбородок, нос на месте.  
— Ага. Спасибо. В твоих услугах я не нуждаюсь.

Она вновь подняла глаза к его лицу, и он понял, что с ними не так. Затянутые мутной белой пленкой, они не смотрели на него, они смотрели мимо и в никуда. Лавинья не видела.

— Знаешь, что я делаю за три доллара? — спросила она, будто отвлекая его от мыслей о своей слепоте.  
— Что? — автоматически спросил он.  
— Все.

И она засмеялась.  
А следующий шлепок пришелся уже на его пах.  
У Чарли перехватило дыхание; он замер. Такая нежная и тонкая ладошка легла с размаху на его яйца и сжала так крепко, что он боялся пошевелиться.  
Кажется, так больно было, когда он первый раз неправильно сел в седло. От воспоминания до сих пор тянуло в промежности.  
И по сравнению с этим недавний удар тем более казался пустяком.

Лавинья пошарила между его ног деловито и заключила:

— Тут есть, с чем иметь дело.

Он уже был согласен на все, лишь бы она отпустила.

— Может, мы договоримся? — попробовал пойти на мировую Чарли.

И хватка разжалась.  
Раньше, чем Лавинья проявит еще какую-нибудь неожиданную активность, Чарли забросил ногу за ногу, отодвигаясь от нее.

— Два по-простому, три — в зад, доллар — рукой, за хаф дам пощупать сиську, — объявила Лавинья и откинулась на стуле назад, стряхивая с лица волнистые пряди волос, выпавшие из прически.

Она провела рукой по шее и плечу, и пальцы маняще скользнули по округлости мягкой груди.  
Чарли нахмурился.

— А сколько будет, чтобы ты просто ушла?

Лавинья закашлялась.

— Парень, ты чего, больной? У тебя яйца твердые, как бычьи белки, а я предлагаю очень демократичные цены. Или тебе что, та курица понравилась больше, чем я? — Она указала пальцем на алкаша в углу, лежащего невнятным кулем у стены. Наверное, она хотела показать на вторую проститутку, мулатку.  
— Нет, ты очень хорошенькая. Красивая. — Чарли закашлялся.

Лавинья скрестила руки на груди.

— То-то же. Она просто дешевка и у нее мандовошки.  
— О, — Чарли посмотрел на ту проститутку, — буду знать.  
— Ей как-то пришлось сбрить это все, потому что слишком уж чесалось, так ее ни один клиент не хотел. А кому нужно это детство? Впрочем, вши у нее все равно опять завелись, и это потому что она моется раз в месяц.  
— Ясно.

Лавинья громко вздохнула и закинула руку за спинку стула.

— Я так понимаю, я зря трачу время? — догадалась она.  
— Да, наверное, зря, — согласился Чарли, постукивая пальцами по своему пиву.  
— Ладно. Закурить дашь?

Чарли достал сигареты из кармана.  
Лавинья закурила, хотя для этого ему пришлось путешествовать со спичкой за ее ртом вдоль всего стола. Она отклонялась от нужного места как раз тогда, когда он добирался.  
Ему не хотелось проводить время в компании проститутки. Уж точно не теперь и не такой. Она была совсем не в его вкусе. Хотя… если бы она была немного… немного другой, Чарли бы подумал. Он был очень напряжен в последние дни, а сейчас, когда Нокс находился в таком состоянии, шериф положил на него глаз, а Кадиллак пропал, и вовсе сидел на иголках.  
Может быть, если бы она накрыла свою голову покрывалом, то…  
Подносчик наконец соизволил подать ему мясо. Кусок говядины выглядел отвратительно.

— А я уж понадеялась, что кто-то новенький в городе. — Лавинья не собиралась заканчивать общение. — А то знаешь, все одни и те же. А шахтеры это вообще мрак. От их хуев постоянно пахнет козлом. Понятия не имею почему.  
— Давно ты здесь работаешь? — спросил он, только бы не слушать про запахи чьих-то половых органов.  
— Ну, с восемнадцати, наверное.  
— О. — Он нахмурился. — И это?.. Сколько?  
— Не знаю. Может, лет сто или двести.  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь для проститутки, которая работает столько лет.  
— Еще бы. Ох! — внезапно взволновалась она. — Надеюсь, на мне черный корсет? Он сочетается с чулками.

Ее корсет был красным.  
Чарли не стал ее расстраивать и подтвердил.

— И почему ты решила стать проституткой? Ведь ты же…  
— Красавица? — Она вновь засмеялась, стряхивая пепел ему в тарелку. — Да, я знаю. Наверное, поэтому и пошла. Ты знаешь, на западе чертовски много мужиков и чертовски мало женщин. Работа не пыльная, да платят за нее побольше, чем в банке.  
— Но это как-то грязно, — пожал плечами он. — А тебе не мешает, что ты не… видишь. Своих клиентов?  
— О, это очень даже полезно. От десятков свиных рыл я бы уже скисла. А так это оставляет какую-то загадку. Да и клиенты меня не стесняются. Ведь я все равно не знаю, как они выглядят.  
— Но ты же можешь узнать их по голосу. Или на ощупь.  
— А кого интересует мое мнение? Я же кто?  
— Кто?  
— Глупая, ага. Ученые недавно доказали, что женский мозг в два раза меньше мужского. Мне один ханурик статью читал. Так что я думаю? А жопа-то еще больше, но это не значит, что лучше головы справляется.

Лавинья покачала ногой и вздохнула.

— Ну что, у тебя еще не привстал?  
— Нет.  
— Даже не потеплело ничего?  
— Боюсь, что нет.

Она вновь вздохнула, еще тяжелее.  
Чарли поковырял вилкой остывающий бурый стейк, похожий на подошву ботинка, и посмотрел на Лавинью внимательно. Она выглядела относительно нормальной. Говорила нормально. Да и… судя по ее словам, жила и работала здесь уже долго. Конечно, она не могла видеть, но она же могла слышать о том, что здесь происходит.  
Во всяком случае он мог попытаться узнать о Мракстоуне побольше, если уж им с Ноксом придется тут задержаться.

— Слушай, — начал он, — я могу заплатить тебе два доллара, но за кое-что необычное.  
— О, я так и знала, так и знала, — с пониманием кивнула она, приподнимая уголок губ. — Отшлепать это я всегда с радостью. Только тебе придется направлять меня.  
— Я не об этом. Я вообще не о… не о постели.  
— Можно и на полу! Но он так-то грязноват.

Чарли потер глаза. Его пиво почти кончилось.  
Послеобеденное время подходило к концу, понемногу люди убирались отсюда, оставались лишь завсегдатаи на полу и занятые игрой господа.

— Мне нужна информация.

Лавинья приоткрыла рот, но Чарли предупредил ее дальнейшую реплику.

— Нет, не о том, у кого какой хер и все вот это.  
— Жаль. У меня большая картотека.

Он сунул руку в карман, потирая пару баков друг о друга. Оно того стоило? Что она могла сказать из того, что ему бы пригодилось?  
Во всяком случае Лавинья была живой и разумной женщиной. И ей бы было не так просто сбежать от этого разговора без провожатого.

— Расскажи про Мракстоун.

Брови Лавиньи приподнялись. Она поджала губы, как будто была то ли разочарована, то ли озадачена вопросом.  
Она затушила сигарету о стейк и сложила руки перед собой.

— А что тебя интересует? Если где что находится, так тебе это явно виднее, чем мне.  
— Нет. Меня интересует… — Чарли бросил быстрый взгляд на мохнатое ухо соседа через стол, — знаешь, мы приехали сюда вчера с другом. И уже трое человек сказали, что здесь не очень… нормально?  
— И что за трое человек? — спросила Лавинья, направив голову в другую сторону. — Откуда ветер дует?

Чарли было неловко так с ней говорить, поэтому он повернул ее лицо к себе за подбородок. Чтобы хотя бы казалось, что она смотрит на него.

— Женщина. Живет здесь с краю одна.  
— Ну, по поводу женщин я не знаю. Не мой профиль.  
— Владелец стоянки.  
— Алкаш. Я будто в банку спирта окунулась тот раз, когда он меня за титьки потискал. Хорошо, что у него есть любимая потаскушка, и это не я. Все жду, когда они свалят на пару.  
— И, — Чарли нахмурился, не слушая ее, — врач.  
— Доктор Фогель, — подхватила Лавинья, кивая. — Его я знаю.

Наверное, это сомнительная слава — быть знакомым проститутки. Чарли только подумать об этом успел, когда она добавила:

— Он осматривает нас иногда. И я не больная. У него можешь спросить.  
— Он сказал, что в этом городе происходит что-то, — вернул ее к первоначальной теме Чарли. — Странное. Но я мало что понял.  
— О, ну… — Она пожала плечами, — для него, может быть. Ну, ты его видел. Выхолощенный, выстиранный, руки без мозолей. Короче, мне об этом ничего не известно. И я бы наоборот даже сказала. Мракстоун сейчас процветает.  
— Процветает? Это как это?  
— Так это, — усмехнулась она. — По сравнению с тем, что было несколько лет назад, это очень хорошо. С тех пор, как открыли шахту новую, жизнь закипела. Газету вновь начали выпускать. Ко мне захаживает главный редактор, тоже читает особенно интересные статьи. Вообще там все туфта, но ему они кажутся интересными. Вон, последний раз про индейцев читал.  
— Про индейцев? — насторожился Чарли. — Я думал, здесь их нет.  
— Теперь точно нет. Недавно охотники заезжали.  
— Заезжали? — У Чарли забилось сердце.  
— Ага, заезжали. Сами откуда-то с севера, знакомый акцент.

_Не местные. Они были не местные. Они были приезжими._

— Ага. Кого-то поблизости пристрелили, остановились у нас на пару дней. У одного пипирка короткая, как мой большой палец, а у второго она даже не встала.

Чарли почесал бровь краем ногтя. Если охотники были не местные, значит, возможно, их здесь не хватятся. Никто не будет обыскивать окрестности. Очень, очень хорошо.

— И многие к тебе захаживают?  
— Почти все, — с гордостью заявила Лавинья. — Не к этим же! И…

Она таинственно замолчала, а потом наклонилась вперед, ища его ухо.

— Я много что знаю. — Она засмеялась. — Мне не боятся рассказывать. Я же все равно никого не должна узнать. Да и что расскажет глупая баба? Кто ей поверит? — Она сглотнула. — Так они говорят… Так что я знаю все. И ты обратился по адресу. Кто любит читать книжки, пряча в них неприличные европейские картинки, кто хранит в секретке динамит на случай новой гражданской войны, кто подворовывает у хозяина лавки, где работает. Все-все знаю.

Чарли сделал еще глоток и постучал по кружке.

— Прямо таки все, — повторил он.

Ему не хотелось показаться излишне заинтересованным. Если бы Лавинья почуяла золотую жилу, она бы не обошлась парой монет. Хотя видел бог, и с ними расставаться было тяжело.

— Скажи, что тебя интересует, и узнаешь.  
— Почему ты расскажешь это мне?  
— Потому что ты дашь мне еще доллар.  
— А ты хитрая.  
— А то.

Чарли поболтал остатки пива на дне кружки. Они казались почти горькими.

— Ночью мою лошадь задрали. — Он опустил количество лошадей, чтобы избежать ненужного любопытства. — Прямо на стоянке.  
— О, так это ты тот парень, что оставил у Сила трех коняг?  
— М-м, да. — Фокус не удался.

Он шмыгнул носом. В салуне шумели, говорили, но ему все равно казалось, что слушают лишь его.

— У вас тут водится что-то? Койоты? Может быть, пумы?  
— Конечно, тут что-то водится, как не водиться-то? А где-то, скажешь, нет? Постоянно то тут овцу задрали, то там. Кушать все хотят. Иногда кого-то и подстреливают. Был тут у меня один с поясом из собачьей шерсти. Ну как поясом, шкуру подбитого койота повязал вокруг поясницы и теперь в дождь воняет псиной. — Она поморщилась. — Но вообще не думаю, чтобы кто-то прям решился бы пройти глубоко к людям. Стоянка ж рядышком от поселения. Это край, но край лагеря, который был здесь до города.

Лавинья казалась достаточно сообразительной для проститутки.

— Так что это может быть кто-нибудь, кто не боится людей, — заключила она. — Ханурик читал мне про маленького зверя, который ест мед и кобр, и бросается на животных намного больше него. Ханурик постоянно что-то читает.

Она замолчала и улыбнулась.

— Вряд ли он водится в Америке. Да и… Неважно.  
— Что? — заинтересовался он.

Лавинья помолчала, теребя ленту на запястье, словно чтобы отсрочить момент, когда придется говорить.

— Да так. — Она улыбнулась, но теперь уже не так уверено. — Я бы остерегалась жить где-нибудь там, где в паре шагов могут задрать трех лошадей разом. Ну, а так я не боюсь. Я на улицу только гадить отхожу.

Ему нечего было на такое ответить, наверное, на это в принципе нечего было сказать. Холодная дрожь стегнула его вдоль позвоночника, когда он подумал о Ноксе. Ведь он все еще был там. В этом домике из дерева и мелкого кирпича на отшибе города.

— Так что, — пожала плечами Лавинья, — к сожалению, больше мне помочь нечем.  
— Спасибо и на этом.

Она вновь вытянула руку, чтобы ухватить его, но так как он успел прикрыться ногой, ее пальцы наткнулись на рукоять мистера Кольта на бедре.  
Она приподняла бровь.

— Все-таки не будешь меня брать, да?  
— Нет. — Чарли достал три доллара из кармана, занимая им ее руку.

Она посчитала их, ощупав, и улыбнулась.

— Как будто меня в зад отодрал, — заметила Лавинья, ловко пряча монетки в глубины своего декольте, — а сидеть после этого не больно. С тобой хорошо иметь дело.

Лавинья повела головой в сторону, будто нащупывая в невидимом для себя пространстве силуэт.  
Чарли посмотрел в ту сторону — за стол рядом опустился здоровенный патлатый мужик.

— О, чувствую знакомый запах, — заметила Лавинья, приподнимаясь. — Старина Пит хорошо платит и без извращений. Подведи-ка меня к столику, где сидит длинноволосый боров.

У Чарли не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что старина Пит их услышал. Ему на секунду даже представилась ситуация, в которой побагровевший толстяк встает постоять за свою честь, но не бьет женщину, предпочитая выместить гнев на ее спутнике.  
Но, кажется, старине Питу было все равно.

Чарли помог Лавинье встать и перейти к соседнему столу. Едва нащупав его, она впрыгнула на колени очередного благодетеля, обнимая его за шею.  
Старина Пит просиял, обхватывая ее за талию.

Чарли кивнул ему, справившись с передачей ценного груза, и решил на этом закончить с обедом. Нокс все еще оставался там. Чарли не знал, что ему рассказать обо всем этом.

Он оставил третью листовку о находке Кадиллака в салуне и пошел обратно.

* * *

 

**Караковый** — самый темный оттенок гнедой масти лошади, помесь с вороной. Корпус, грива и хвост у караковых лошадей темные, на морде, вокруг глаз, под мышками и в паху встречаются рыжие подпалины. 

 


	6. Глава 6. Песня тысячи дорог

Шериф Уэлливер Бун понял, что день как-то не задастся, как только встал. Сначала он свалил плевательницу, которую ему подарила тетушка Роуз, когда он уезжал из Вайоминга. Он подозревал, она была просто безумно рада его отъезду, потому что за всю жизнь плевательница стала ее единственным подарком.  
В плевательницу он успел перед сном отлить, потому что было слишком лень вставать и спускаться вниз, и теперь все ее содержимое оказалось снаружи. Фан стоял непревзойденный.   
Бун открыл балконную дверь, чтобы проветрить, за что тоже поплатился — сперва рухнул карниз, а потом сам Бун чуть не свалился со второго этажа. Никак не доходили руки починить перила.

Дальше пришлось ехать к черту на рога и лишь затем, чтобы убедиться в том, что алкососина Сил не уследил за клячами со своей стоянки, и их подрала пума. Возможно, целая стая. Чтобы на одном месте сразу нескольких лошадей задрали... Бун вообще не припоминал, чтобы пумы охотились стаями. Но тут был такой отвратный климат, что это и неудивительно.

Финалом премерзкого дня был мелкий заезжий ублюдок Смитсон. У них не так часто появлялись новые лица, и обычно это были шахтеры, которых Бун знал наперечет.  
Смитсон ему не понравился. В его присутствии Бун чувствовал тревогу.  
Смитсон выглядел нервно; при себе у него было оружие, которое он попытался скрыть. Это уже было плохо. Судя по его говору, он был откуда-то со среднего запада, может быть, из Небраски. Оставался вопрос, какого хрена он забыл здесь. Оттуда сюда за хорошей жизнью не едут.

Алехо Диаз довольно хрюкнул своим персиком в сиропе и продолжил читать газету. Хотя скорее уж рассматривать картинки.  
Диаз был идиотом, но исполнительным идиотом. Да и к тому же весьма рельефным: не приходилось приплачивать еще кому-то, если требовалось взять очередного нарушителя за жопу.

— Диаз, хватит жрать, ты действуешь мне на нервы, — буркнул Бун и забросил сапог на стол.

Диаз отодвинулся от его подошвы и с шуршанием свернул газету.  
Еще некоторое время слышалось чавканье, прекращающееся только тогда, когда Бун поднимал взгляд.

— Смитсон, а, слышал? — Он отвернулся, морща нос.  
— Коротышка? — переспросил Диаз и усмехнулся. — Какие от него могут быть проблемы? Очередной неудачник, перекантуется тут пару дней и свалит. Не рыбное место.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — покачал головой Бун. — Как откроет напротив нас лавчонку с бабским суаре или как там его? Бланманже? Неглиже? Будут тут толпами ходить, жопами сверкать.  
— Прямо напротив нас? — оживился Диаз.

Поднявшись со своего места, он прошел до окна и оценил расстояние через улицу.

— Отсюда шмоньку не увидишь, — задумчиво пробормотал он.  
— Шмоньку ты увидишь, только если твоя мамаша тебя обратно решится засунуть.  
— Я не настолько безнадежен, шеф.

Диаз выдавил мрачную улыбку. Бун никогда не задевал его на самом деле, но он не терял надежды однажды найти предел.

— Надо за ним последить, если будет отсвечивать, — вернулся он к Смитсону. — Не нравится мне его козье ебало.  
— Ебало как ебало, — пожал плечами Диаз. — Ну просит немного зубы пересчитать, но этого почти все просят иногда.  
— Видел я раньше таких парней.

Горький табачный лист немного успокоил Буна, но от тяжелых дум не избавил.  
Он знал, что такое опасность. И знал, от кого она исходит. Слишком многих мелких бандитов он прищучил на своей территории, чтобы не понимать, как это дерьмо выглядит.

Бун поставил себе цель — охранять этот траханный в зад поселок от всякой шушеры. Ему было три болта положить сверх на всех, кто считал, что его методы слишком прямолинейны или жестки.  
Это было его место и его ответственность.

Если он увидит этого гниложопого койота Смитсона где-нибудь рядом с почтой или конюшней, он быстренько засунет его яички в тиски и закрутит так крепко, что тот до самой Небраски не раскрутит. Или куда он там покатится назад.

***

От прогулок по городу у Чарли уже поднывали ступни. Он не привык преодолевать достаточно долгие расстояния пешком, тем более столько раз за день.  
Когда он вернулся к дому доктора, воспоминания о загоне на стоянке вновь кольнули его.  
Перед глазами вспышками мелькнули растерзанные лошади и изъеденные шкуры, и кровь, красный, напитавший собой землю и воздух, и глаза, из-за чего все видимое отливало багрянцем.

Чарли остановился на крыльце перед скрипучей дверью, почти коснувшись ручки. Отдышался, закрывая глаза, пока перед ними не угасли картинки.  
Свернувшаяся калачиком бурая псина подняла голову, строго смотря на него, но, видимо помня, что он не враг хозяину, положила ее обратно, продолжая лишь пристально наблюдать.

В прошлый раз Чарли так просто тарабанил в дверь, что теперь она показалась знакомой и доступной, как в салун. Тем более внутри находился Нокс, его Нокс.   
Чарли стянул с себя шляпу и громко постучал.

Отзвук растаял в воздухе, и Чарли стал прислушиваться. Широкие быстрые шаги с постукиванием каблуков.  
Он выпрямил спину, приподнимая подбородок.

Чарли уже подготовился к приглашению войти, когда открывший дверь доктор перекинул руку через проем, не давая прохода, и объявил:

— Освобожусь через полчаса. Пациент.

Чарли и рта открыть не успел, как дверь вновь закрылась.  
Он пожевал губу. Черт! Он же хотел прийти прилично и типа… типа загладить их разногласия, а этот индюк его только что с лестницы не спустил.  
Чарли гневно плюнул на вычищенный порог и натянул шляпу обратно.

Но делать было нечего. Вздохнув, он развернулся спиной к двери и, спустившись на пару ступеней, сел на верхнюю, подпирая голову обоими кулаками.  
И как ему тратить эти полчаса?  
Чарли подумал о том, что Штеффен даже не посмотрел на него, бросив беглый взгляд. Ну, он же его узнал, да? Так к чему эти полчаса? Как будто он к доктору приперся. Он вообще-то к Ноксу. Мог бы просто пропустить его и пойти делать свои докторские делишки.

Чарли раздраженно закурил и потер рукой глаза. От дневной жары и сухости они зудели.  
Он даже не сразу среагировал на скрип.

Обернувшись, Чарли надеялся увидеть доктора, который вспомнил, что он не к нему на прием, но нет. В дверном проеме стояла мадам, но не одна, а с ребенком. У него была копна светлых волос, похожих на шапку, и небольшой мешок в руках. Его светлая одежда была ухоженной и чистой, но разобрать по ней, мальчик это или девочка, было сложно.  
Мадам доктор не ожидала увидеть на пороге Чарли. Ее рука легла на грудь ребенка, когда он собрался идти вперед, и потянула назад.

— Мы погулять потом? — спросила она тихо, но Чарли все равно слышал.  
— Ты обещала! — пискнуло дитя в ответ, дергаясь вперед.

Выражение лица у мадам доктор было невероятно сложным. Ей не нравился Чарли. Не нравилось то, что он тут сидит. И больше всего не нравилось, что он будет рядом с ними. С ее ребенком.

— Обещала!  
— Так!

Они немного препирались и договорились на том, что ребенок будет гулять строго на маленьком пятачке земли слева от лестницы и только под присмотром. Судя по голосу, решение не далось ей легко.  
Чарли отвернулся. Не то чтобы ему было какое-то дело до того, что она там о нем думает. Уж ничего нового, так точно.

— Не отходить. — Мадам заняла наблюдательный пункт на стуле, отодвинув его по веранде максимально далеко от Чарли. — И ты помнить то, что я тебе сказала.

Чарли вновь посмотрел в ту сторону. У мадам было сосредоточенное и занятое лицо, пока она смотрела на ребенка. С большим удовлетворением она отметила свернувшуюся на пороге собаку и развернула на коленях красно-желтое вязание.

Чарли перевел взгляд на ребенка.

Он плохо разбирался в возрасте, но не думал, что тому больше пяти лет.  
Ребенок отошел от порога на шесть футов; хотел шагнуть дальше, но покосился на мать, яростно тычущую блестящими спицами в ничем не повинный кусок пряжи, и не решился пересечь эту границу.  
Опустившись на землю, он повозился некоторое время с кубиками, которые достал из своего мешка. Чарли успел заметить, что на них были выведены буквы.  
Ребенок с невероятно увлеченным видом сложил их в какой-то порядок.  
Чарли собирался продолжить делать вид, что просто курит и не заинтересован в происходящем, но ребенок внезапно развернул кубики и обратился к нему.

— Это мое имя, — сказал он.

Чарли не смог его проигнорировать. Он прищурился, читая. В этот раз он не стал сразу произносить вслух, для верности прогнав фразу в голове несколько раз.

— Клос, — объявил он неуверенно после.  
— Кла-а-а-ус, — исправил его ребенок. — Так меня зовут.  
— Так ты мальчик.  
— Я мальчик.

Клаус снова начал складывать.

«Атважный».

— Так зовут нашу собаку. Отважный, — прочитал Клаус. — А как зовут тебя?  
— Клаус, не мешать чужой мужчина, — не выдержала мадам доктор, прислушиваясь к ним. — Играть.  
— Он мне не мешает, — негромко ответил Чарли.

Наверное, ей не нравилось, что они разговаривают. Она перестала вязать и с укором смотрела на ребенка, надеясь встретиться с ним взглядом и покачать головой. Клаус не смотрел на нее, он смотрел на кубики.

— Я не мешаю, видишь, — повторил он и вновь повернулся к Чарли. — Как тебя зовут?

Чарли взглянул на мадам, но она молчала.

— Меня зовут Чарли, — представился он.

Клаус задумался перед тем, как начать складывать слово. Он несколько раз переставлял кубики, прежде чем ему удалось.  
Когда он развернул кубики к нему, из них было выложено: «Чярле».

Что-что, а имя свое Чарли писать умел. Он почувствовал себя очень умным, объясняя, в чем Клаус ошибся.

— И вторая буква другая, — оповестил он и откинулся назад с той каплей удовлетворения, которая помогла ему ощутить себя лучше.

Клаус показал ему несколько, и он выбрал нужную.

— Чарли, — прочитал Клаус. — Теперь я буду знать.

Чарли счел эту небольшую познавательную беседу оконченной, потому что Клаус уже устроил себе небольшую трапезу, достав из кармашка горстку сушеной вишни. Он жестом предложил ему, но Чарли отказался. Этим зерном только дразнить желудок.  
А потом Клаус заговорил вновь, и этот вопрос смутил его еще больше собственных навыков чтения и письма.

— Кем ты работаешь?

Чарли показалось, мадам доктор стала вязать медленнее, чтобы стрекотание спиц не помешало услышать, что он скажет.  
Если бы у него был ответ.

— Ну, в сезон перегоняем скот, — протянул он, смотря на ступеньку между своих ног. — Помогаем разгружать фургоны.  
— Ковбой?

Когда-то.

— Да, типа того.

Клаус удовлетворился ответом. Он некоторое время складывал какие-то другие слова, видимо, уже знакомые, потому что делал это быстро и ловко.

— Когда я вырасту, я хочу стать доктором, — заявил он. — У меня будет дом, больные, склянки, и я буду всех заматывать.  
— Доктором, — повторил за ним Чарли, хмыкая про себя. Тоже мне достижение. — Яблоко от яблони, да?

Клаус не понял его.  
Раньше, чем Чарли придумал, как объяснить смысл фразы, дверь за спиной вновь отворилась, протягивая вдоль поясницы прохладное дыхание сквозняка, вырвавшееся из темного зева.  
Показавшийся оттуда мужчина ковылял, страдальчески держась за повязку, опоясывающую его череп.

— Док, может, все-таки мне надо этого змеиного масла¹ прикупить? Хаим сказал, оно сразу поможет, а иначе у меня ухо сгниет. Ты совершенно точно уверен, что оно не пойдет мне на пользу?  
— Совершенно точно, — сухо сказал Штеффен, видимо, уставший от бесед о змеином масле. — Никаких прогулок ночью по холоду. И согревающий компресс. Но не лей виски прямо в ухо.  
— Да что ж я, мимо рта его пронесу?  
— И не спи больше в холодном навозе.  
— Ну, с кем не бывает, док.

Мужчина почти собрался уйти, но на последней ступени остановился и вновь поднялся к двери.

— А еще Хаим это говорит, — он снизил голос до шепота, — если помазать этим маслом… э-э-э, какую-нибудь часть тела, то она увеличится в два раза.  
— В этом можно не сомневаться. Судя по всему, Хаим туда каждый день язык макает.

Незадачливый пациент задумался.

— Язык у него длинный и то верно.

Штеффен следил за его уходом, стоя в дверном проеме и придерживая дверь открытой нараспашку. Только когда мужчина отошел на достаточное расстояние, он опустил взгляд на Чарли.

— Полагаю, ты что-то хотел. Проходи.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Чарли услышал, как мадам доктор окликает Клауса, чтобы он собирался обратно в дом. Их прогулка тоже кончилась.

— Я к Ноксу, — сказал Чарли.

В полутьме коридора он почти не видел доктора. Не видел, пока тот дошел до его конца и распахнул дверь в комнату. Блеклый свет окатил его фигуру, вытягивая ее из тьмы, словно конфету из банки.

— Его пока лучше не тревожить.

Чарли добрался до двери и тоже заглянул внутрь.

— Он все еще спит?

Нокс лежал будто бы в той же позе, что Чарли и оставил его утром. Его кожа была такой же бледной, а лицо - ровным и бездушным, как маска. Чарли помнил ощущение его чуть теплых рук и бедра, и от этого воспоминания в животе стало холодно.

— Он просыпался несколько часов назад, — сообщил Штеффен. — Поел суп, помочился, мы сменили повязку. Ему нужно много жидкости и отдыха, чтобы восстановиться.  
— То есть нормально, что он типа так долго лежит и все?  
— Нормально.  
— И ему становится лучше?  
— Пока рано говорить, но основная опасность уже миновала.

Чарли хотел посмотреть на доктора с недоверием, но обнаружил, что уткнется в его плечо, если повернется. Он и так стоял к нему слишком близко. Близко, чтобы ощущать, как тот пахнет. Какими-то травками. Лекарствами. Чем-то чистым.  
Чарли поспешно отошел назад, выходя из света.  
Он не слишком доверял тут им всем. Как будто они могли достойно позаботиться о Ноксе.  
Но он дышал и все еще был жив, это успокаивало.

Доктор прикрыл дверь и прошел по коридору обратно, на этот раз останавливаясь у другой двери. Он не приглашал идти за собой, но Чарли все равно пошел.

Здесь ему еще не доводилось бывать. Эта комната была меньше, чем та, со столом, и даже меньше той, где лежал Нокс.  
Вдоль стены выстроились солдатами три шкафа. Всего на одном была цела дверца, в остальных или стояло стекло, или вообще ничего. Вдоль полок мостилась целая куча книг. Может быть, штук двадцать или даже больше, и все толстые, как дорожная сумка. Некоторые корешки были коричневыми, не отличишь от сапога, на других были выведены слова. Чарли попытался прочесть одно, но у него не вышло. Это был не английский.  
Другие полки были заняты склянками с разными вещами. В нескольких он увидел порошок, в других же были жидкости. В одних плавали листья растений, а во вторых — вещи куда менее приятные.  
Крепкий стол стоял рядом с небольшим незашторенным окном, на нем лежали вещи. Сбоку примостилась керосинка. Еще одна из книг, распахнувшая свое нутро, щеголяла крошечными буковками. Несколько перьев и небольшая чернильница пристроились на чистой бумаге.

Чарли показалось, он попал в какое-то совершенно необыкновенное место. Он хотел бы назвать увиденные вещи знакомыми, но раньше он и половины не встречал, не то что знал, для чего это. Кабинет — скорее всего это был именно он, — доктора с такими учеными и важными штуками посреди богом забытого городка чудился волшебным островом.  
Чарли подумал, что если бы Штеффен странствовал, для вещей ему бы не хватило и целого фургона.

— Ого, — все же решился озвучить свои впечатления он. — Тут столько всякого.  
— Да.

Доктор не поворачивался, словно знал с самого начала, что Чарли последует за ним, и не удивился тому, что так и оказалось.

— Мне жаль, утром я сказал лишнее, — произнес доктор, останавливаясь у окна.  
— Да уж. И говоря об утре…

Он подождал, пока Штеффен развернется к нему. Тот выглядел рассеянно и небрежно с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами рубашки.

— Я уже не думаю, что Ноксу здесь оставаться безопасно. После случившегося с лошадьми, — сказал Чарли и припомнил слова Лавиньи. — Когда какие-то звери подбираются к жилью человека, это плохо. Это значит, что они его не боятся. И кто знает, вдруг они решат пролезть внутрь.  
— Только не в мой дом.  
— А у тебя что, табличка на входе висит — животным не входить?  
— Да. Там же, где и ружье.

Штеффен странно рассматривал его, будто впервые видел. Это было очень неловко. У него же не было какого-нибудь дерьма на носу?

Чарли на всякий случай отвернулся, проводя рукой вдоль лица. На ощупь ничего не находилось.

— Нет, это не то, — словно прочел его мысли Штеффен. — Я просто увидел тебя без... на лице. Без волос. Ты выглядишь моложе, чем я полагал. Совсем другой человек.

Уже не похожий на старую крысу, какой он казался себе утром.

— Если бы.

Чарли поморщился, опуская взгляд до кармана на его жилете, куда тот сунул большой палец левой руки. Изнутри показывался кусочек цепочки, вероятно, от часов. Сбоку блеснуло золотом обручальное кольцо на пальце. Широкое, прямое. Недорогое.

— Лучше потом зайду, да? — спросил он, переводя глаза на половицу. В ней была трещина.  
— Да, лучше потом.

Чарли кивнул.

***

Штеффен с беспокойством посмотрел на небо, в которое начали вмешиваться вечерние краски. Облака на горизонте завивались тугими фиолетовыми кудрями, и из-за них небеса казались еще темнее.  
Последний пациент покинул его десять минут назад, и Штеффен предупредил его, что сегодня больше не принимает. Обычно к этому все относились с пониманием, особенно сейчас, когда еще один требующий внимания пациент находился все время дома.  
Штеффен был очень благодарен Магде за то, что та сменила повязки Ноксу сама, хотя видел бог, и у нее после сегодняшнего тряслись руки. Он пожалел, что рассказал ей обо всем, хотя она и так бы узнала. Она всегда все узнавала, не зря же помогала в архиве.

Время пошло им на пользу. Магда рассказала, как они играли в буквы, и заметила, что Чарли удалось не сквернословить в присутствии ребенка, чего она от него не ожидала. Она все равно высказала опасение, что Клаус может пойти не по той дорожке.

Штеффен задвинул щеколду на задней двери, но она не казалась ему достаточно надежной. На всякий случай он пододвинул к двери комод, что стоял рядом. Внутри загремела посуда — он был весомо тяжел.  
Рядом со входной дверью комода не было, но там по крайней мере был замок. Штеффен проверил его два раза просто так, прежде чем открыть дверь и запустить внутрь Отважного, самостоятельно совершившего вечерний променад. Штеффену было немного боязно, что с ним что-то может случиться, но оставлять Магду с ребенком было еще хуже.

— Такого еще не было, — сказала она сзади.

Штеффен вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Она остановилась за его спиной, сложив аккуратные руки в замок.

— Чтобы нападали прямо здесь. Рядом с жильем. Койоты бы так близко не подошли.

Она думала, что это койоты. _Она не видела, не видела того, что видел он._

— Я почти могу поклясться, что слышала во сне скулеж Отважного. Он тоже чувствовал.

Штеффен пожал плечами. Вчера он спал слишком крепко, чтобы отреагировать и на пушечный выстрел. Это бы его не спасло.

— Может быть, он слышал, как шумит ветер снаружи.

Штеффен проверил свою винтовку, благо, стрелял он неплохо и семью защитить мог. Он думал, что сможет заниматься этим достаточно долго, и Магда уйдет, но она все еще была там.

— Знаешь, когда мы жили в большом городе, даже диких собак мы видели не чаще, чем раз в год, — Она вздохнула. — А здесь. Все вокруг. Враждебное.  
— Мы сами это выбрали, — сглотнул Штеффен. Он, он выбрал. И потащил ее за собой. Он во всем виноват. — Безумно.  
— Немного.

Она всегда поддерживала его. Где бы он был без нее?

— Чарли точно считает меня совсем ненормальным.  
— Чарли, — повторила Магда. — Вы общались, верно? Он тебе нравится?

Штеффен засмеялся и молчал долгую минуту, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы она не различила ложь. Вина, терзающая его за слабость к другому мужчине, вина перед ней, обгладывала его изнутри. Он не хотел, чтобы она знала. Она бы никогда не поняла. И он не имел на это права. _Больше — нет._  
Но с этим было сложно справиться.  
Несмотря на скверный характер, который мог и святого от себя отвернуть, Чарли очень влек его. Он был молод, но крепок и для своего возраста выглядел зрело. Штеффен думал о том, какой он под одеждой. С оторопью представлял, как было бы здорово до него дотронуться. Был ли он грешником за эти мысли? Не больше, чем другие, дорисовывающие силуэт ног соблазнительной женщины под слоями юбок.  
Он очень давно не видел симпатичных мужиков. Конечно, ему была приятна компания Чарли.

— Так же, как и тебе, — ответил Штеффен, помедлив. — Мне нравится, как он заботится о своем товарище. Это что-то необычное.

Магда опустила глаза, не найдя, что сказать. Она развернулась и пошла обратно, придерживая край длинной юбки. Он не видел ее, но слышал удаляющиеся шаги. Потом они вновь прервались — Магда остановилась у двери в спальню.

— Каждую осень я думаю о том, чтобы уехать. Мне всегда казалось, что в таких местах животные человека не боятся. Здесь всюду их территория. Но куда мы можем уехать? Тем более теперь.

Штеффен нахмурился.  
Дешевая аренда в этом на первый взгляд удобном отдалении от остальных. Меньше людей, меньше вопросов и… опасности должно было быть меньше. Для доктора, содержащего у себя больных, идеальное прикрытие.  
Но не вся опасность исходила от людей. Сама природа не поддавалась человеку. Жара, ветра, дикие звери, они истончали их прочность, только и ожидая момента, чтобы ударить посильнее. Вывести чужаков отсюда, как инфекцию.  
Магда поджала губы — наверняка поджала, — ему не надо было поворачиваться к ней лицом, чтобы знать, о чем она думает.

— Я уложу Клауса в постель, — сказала она, прежде чем шагнуть во тьму. — Уже поздно.

Штеффен и на этот раз промолчал. Шарпс² был заряжен, и он был готов пусть его в ход, если что-то будет угрожать его семье.

***

Чарли подумывал о стаканчике виски, облокотившись о барную стойку и рассматривая ценники, написанные мелом на черной доске сзади, когда вокруг его левого локтя обвились чужие руки.

— Вижу, ты скучаешь, голубчик, — пропел низкий незнакомый голос. — Мэгга знает, как развеять любые беды.

Мэггой звали еще одну проститутку. К вечеру Чарли разглядел их тут больше. Трое стояли у перил на втором этаже, выглядывая клиентов. Пара уже присела на чьи-то колени.

Пальцы цвета темного меда бегали по рукаву его рубашки, в то время как такие же груди почти лежали на стойке, вызывающе торча сосками в разные стороны.

— Ни одна белоснежка не покажет тебе такого, что умеем мы. Тебе когда-нибудь пожимали руку, только не руку и не рукой?

Чарли постарался не представлять и вновь посмотрел на ценник.  
Мэгга была плотно сбита, с широкой спиной и достаточно короткими курчавыми волосами. Он мысленно спросил у своего члена, как ему этот вариант, тот был не в особом восторге, но отказываться от знакомства сразу не стал.

От беседы их отвлек грохот сдвигаемых стульев. Идя вслепую и натыкаясь на все подряд, к ним приближалась Лавинья; была она не в самом хорошем расположении духа.  
Чарли подумал, что и ему может прилететь, когда та схватила Мэггу за волосы, шипя на нее, как гусыня.

— Он мой! Пошла, пошла прочь!

Возможно, на стороне более крепкой и зрячей Мэгги и было преимущество в силе, но она решила не связываться, отступая и отмахиваясь.

— Она ушла? — громко спросила Лавинья, хватаясь за его плечо, как за ориентир. — Совсем уже обнаглела. Пусть катится к этим мудакам с мелочью.

Чарли вздохнул.

— Как ты узнала, что это я? — спросил он, показывая хозяину салуна на виски.

Тот с легкостью наполнил стопку легкой янтарной жидкостью, пододвигая ее к нему.

— Я знала, что это ты, как только ты зашел, — сказала она, становясь ближе. — Тихо ходишь, пахнешь хорошо, и монеты в карманах звенят.  
— Ах, точно. Это я.  
— Напомнить тебе, что почем?

Он облизал губы. Пряный огонек виски опалил глотку. Хотелось еще.  
Развернувшись, Чарли решил напомнить ей сам.

— Я все еще не в настроении на все это, Лавинья.  
— Что, даже вечером нет? — Она нахмурилась. — Ну ты хотя бы скажи, во мне дело или в тебе? Потому что мне решительно непонятна твоя позиция.

Он пожал плечами, надеясь, что Лавинья, касающаяся его руки, ощутит этот жест.

— Хочешь я тебе за доллар тогда еще что-нибудь расскажу? — смирилась она и облокотилась о стойку. — Сегодня узнала, кто приторговывает обувью в обход налогов.  
— Однажды мне понадобится эта информация, — заметил Чарли, — но не сейчас.

Лавинья громко вздохнула и положила обе руки на столешницу, кладя подбородок на скрещенные запястья.

— Какой-то пустой день, — пожаловалась она.  
— Кроме того лысого Джека никого не было?  
— Старины Пита! — Она засмеялась. — Нет, никого. У людей деньги кончились или что?

Она поворчала еще немного.

— Точно не хочешь выпить? — прервал ее Чарли. — Уже вечер.  
— Нет уж. — Лавинья помахала рукой, будто отгоняя мух. — Не мой вид радости.  
— И какой же твой?  
— Буду я тебе рассказывать. Ты мужчина, тебе не понять, — хмыкнула она. — К тому же сейчас самая работа.

Чарли выпил третью стопку, а Лавинья все еще оставалась рядом. Она попросила предупредить, если в салон зайдет кто-то при деньгах, а она не приметит.

Несколько притупленное сознание Чарли коснулась крошечная щекотливая мысль.  
Он снова посмотрел на Лавинью, оглядывая ее снизу вверх, но мысль щекотала совсем не те места.

— Ты говорила, к тебе все ходят, — напомнил он.

Лавинья ответила не сразу, как будто ей требовалось время для осознания его рядом, на старом месте.

— М-м, говорила. Но это не значит, что в моем лесу завелись какие-то вредители, как не будем говорить у кого. Но ты же понял, на кого я намекаю, понял, да?  
— Я не о том.

Чарли провел пальцем кольцо по ободку опустевшей стопки.

— Доктор… он тоже? Он тоже к тебе ходит?

Он не знал, почему его это касалось. Просто было так странно представлять чистого европейского доктора Штеффена вместе с работницей этого толка. То есть это его не касалось, но он подумал об этом.  
Наверное, зря. С чего он вообще решил...

— Ну конечно! — подтвердила Лавинья бодро. — Каждые выходные.

Внутренности закачались в нем, как кусочки мяса в густом бульоне.  
Чарли сглотнул и опрокинул новую стопку, топя в ней нежеланные образы.  
Он мог бы предположить, что мадам доктор слишком скромна в этих вопросах, и поэтому тот ходит в салун к шлюхам. Это было нормально.

— А что в этом такого? — повторила его мысли Лавинья. — Да. Приходит, я сразу ему на коленки присаживаюсь, он только меня любит. Схватит за сиську и такие гадости говорит, в жизни от него не ожидаешь.

Чарли как открыл рот, так и ощутил, что не помнит, как его закрывать. Картины в голове его неприятно волновали.

— Гадости… — повторил он.  
— Гадости, — подтвердила. — Зато конец у него толстый, как венская колбаска.

Вот, значит, как. Чарли думал, касалось ли его, как доктор Штеффен тратит деньги. Но он выглядел примерным семьянином, который точно будет вкладываться в будущее своей домашней клиники, а не просаживать деньги на... разное.  
С другой стороны, Чарли ощутил, будто с души камень свалился. Все-таки не только он плохой человек.  
Постойте, венская колбаска?

— В смысле… — протянул он, немного подумав, — у него большой, да?  
— Ну, один большой, а второй чуть поменьше.  
— Что? — повторил Чарли, моргая. — Как это один и второй? У него что, их два?  
— Ага! Он так страдает, ему приходится двойную цену платить, так как сам понимаешь, и туда, и сюда.

Чарли замолчал. Это уже было странно. В смысле два… разве так бывает? Как они работают? Из какого он писает? Может быть, у него тогда яйцо одно? Или четыре? Господи, это слишком много.  
Он помотал головой.

Лавинья сохраняла серьезное выражение еще с несколько секунд, а потом расхохоталась.

— Да шучу я! — воскликнула она довольно. — Не бывает так, чтобы два! Я за всю жизнь точно не встречалась с таким.  
— О, о. Понятно.

Чарли, с таким трудом прогонявший навязчивые образы, ощутил, как они рассыпаются внутри и разлетаются по ветру.  
Он не знал, какого рода это облегчение.

— Такие странные у тебя шутки, — пробормотал он и показал на бутылку, когда бармен снова предложил ему наполнить стопку.  
— Ну, какие есть!  
— Так, — Чарли кашлянул, — он к тебе не ходит?  
— По личному — нет. Ну, а чего ему ходить? — пожала плечами Лавинья. — Жена молодая, я у него сразу спросила. Не то чтобы я о чем-то там мечтала… А что тебе за печаль с доктором? Думаешь, у него грустный вид? — Она цокнула неодобрительно. — Да, женушка-то может и не дорабатывать… скажи ему, как увидишь в следующий раз, что я с него меньше возьму. Его последняя мазь сразу убрала… ну, неважно что.

Он рассеянно кивнул, положил деньги за выпивку на стол и, взяв виски, отправился к себе.

***

Чарли долго сидел у окна, потому что бутылка, выпитая в одиночестве, оказалась гораздо длиннее чем та, что делили они трое.  
Два их мешка, хоть и были кое-как оттерты от крови, выглядели потрепанно. У Чарли не было ничего ценного, и все свои пожитки он знал наизусть. Кроме, может быть, оранжевого пузырька, который прихватил у охотников. Он так и не знал, что с ним делать. Это было лекарством? Ценным? Может быть, стоило продать его? Показать доктору? Может быть, он бы вылечил Нокса?  
Чарли сделал мысленную пометку, засовывая его поглубже. Свои вещи он повесил на стул. Пора было разбираться с другим.  
Мешок Нокса он с уважением погрузил в недра шкафа. Нокс оценит, что он не трогал его вещи, пока его не было.  
Оставалась сумка Билли Боба.

На ней по смешной иронии не было ни капли свежей крови. Она стояла, такая парадная и серьезная, на столике для чаев перед ним и задавала все время одни и те же вопросы.

Чарли сделал очередной глоток виски и поморщился: жар скользнул вверх, щипля в носу.  
Ему стоило разобрать вещи Билли Боба? Или, быть может, надо было оставить их с ним?

Его руки дрожали, но вот от опьянения или от волнения, он не мог сказать.  
Нутро сумки Чарли увидел сразу. В ней не было так много всего, как он полагал. Может быть, Билли Боб повыкидывал половину своего хлама в прошлый раз.  
Помимо сменной рубахи Чарли нашел его гармошку, затертую и старую; ее песня сопровождала каждый их путь.  
Он сглотнул, прикасаясь к ней губами и попробовал выдуть звук. Звук вышел громкий и гадкий. Совсем не похож на те мелодии, что наигрывал Билли Боб. Яркие, живые, подстегивающие их идти вперед.  
Спички, несколько беспорядочно валяющихся на дне патронов, пустая фляжка, помятая фотокарточка с девицей, высоко задравшей ноги, показывая в объектив прелести. Там же Чарли нашел и листовку, сорванную Ноксом, с их портретами. Он не мог от нее избавиться.  
Он разгладил ее, положив перед собой, и смотрел на лицо Билли Боба, такое живое и настоящее. Смеющееся даже с дешевого рисунка. Он бы хотел запомнить его, а не кровавую кашу, что от него осталась. Чертов Билли Боб.

— Мне тебя не хватает, дружище, — сказал ему Чарли тихо-тихо.

Он бережно сложил все его вещи обратно в сумку и спрятал ее туда же, куда и скарб Нокса. Однажды ему надо будет подумать, что делать с этим. Но не сейчас.

Постель по ощущениям оказалась еще приятнее, чем на вид. Чарли почти утонул в ней, до того она показалась мягкой. Наверное, на такой неплохо…

Он посмотрел в потолок.

Конечно, не виной Лавиньи было то, что она не пришлась ему по вкусу. Она была очень красива, но очень… женщина. Округлая, мягкая и гладкая. Чарли предпочитал совсем других проституток. Плоских до того, что они с трудом за женщин сходили, коротко стриженных и молчаливых. Он брал их сзади, и слаще всего было от мыслей, что они и не женщины вовсе.

Чарли вроде как знал, что его больше привлекает мужское тело, но осознать это не то же самое, что и жить с этим.   
Похотью, которую было так сложно удовлетворить и так отчаянно нужно скрывать. Страхом, что если что-то его выдаст, он кончит в лучшем случае с дыркой в башке, а в худшем — позорно валяющимся где-то в прерии с колом, пробивающим тело самым неестественным образом. Отвращением к себе, пересиливающем ненависть ко всему снаружи.

Его тошнило от себя большую часть жизни, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Только спрятаться. У него было оружие, чтобы защитить свое тело, и бухло, чтобы защитить разум. Утопить в сладком неведении и дать забыть о том, какой он. Поэтому такие мысли он допускал только тогда, когда от его сознания мало что оставалось. Так, немного на донышке.

Чарли не знал, как это работает.  
Обычно это происходило за секунды — он видел мужчину и понимал, может ли тот вызвать в нем грешное желание, или же останется просто бесполым человеком, каким и должен быть. Вот о Ноксе или Билли Бобе Чарли в жизни не подумал ни одной задней мысли. И даже когда Билли Боб напился и потряс перед ним хреном с комментариями о том, чего же не хватало той пташке, ничего в нем не пошевелилось.

Ему нравились большие мужики, плечистые, с широкой грудной клеткой и крупными ладонями. Ну, такие, как доктор Штеффен. _Если бы он не раздражал его так сильно._  
Чарли глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился, вспоминая его руки, волосы и то, как он странно пах. Ну и, конечно, зад, об который он пару раз вытер глаза, когда шел за Штеффеном в его кабинет… Да, его он бы с удовольствием трахнул.

Чарли представил себе эту картину на секунду и рассмеялся, чуть не подавившись последним глотком виски.  
По правде картина была более возбуждающей, чем смешной. Но вот потенциальная реакция доктора… Узнав такое, тот точно перестал бы корчить из себя джентльмена. Переломал бы ему все ребра одно за одним.

Чарли отставил бутылку на пол и приспустил подштанники.  
Подложив подушку под голову, он посмотрел на свой приподнявшийся член. Чарли уже давно не колыхало, что за рукоблудие можно было попасть в ад. Он и так ни на что другое не рассчитывал на том свете. Но как бы ни хотелось до себя дотронуться, недержание мочи и безумие — результат порочных игр с собой, — как расплата за короткое удовольствие его вовсе не влекли.  
Чарли смотрел на член, пока не заснул, погрузившись в тягучую дрему.

Впервые за много времени ему приснились сны. Беспокойные и необъяснимые. Доктор в них был одет в полосатые чулки и говорил, что за три доллара сделает все, что угодно. И стоило Чарли пойти за ним, он приводил его к земле, залитой кровью, только не лошади там лежали, а Билли Боб. Много Билли Бобов.

Чарли проснулся в ужасе. Во рту сушило, а лоб наоборот покрылся испариной. В комнате исчез весь воздух; пропотевшее белье прилипло к коже, словно он надел его мокрым.

Чарли ругнулся, наткнувшись на бутылку у кровати; она ответила ему грохотом, с которым покатилась по полу под стул.  
Встав на ноги, он мотнул головой, откидывая назад волосы, и осадки от подпития пребольно стукнули его по затылку, вызывая тошноту и жжение в груди.  
Он пошарил взглядом по комнате, ища сапоги, но, должно быть, оставил их с другой стороны кровати. Ну, что туда идти за обувью, что пешком на балкон — вероятность загнать в ступню занозу была одинакова.  
Чарли зевнул и отодвинул тяжелую занавеску. Утро еще не наступило. Навскидку было часа четыре или пять, то славное порубежье между темной ночью и зарницей нового дня. Это было самое любимое его время, но и самое опасное. Именно тогда обычно они собирались, покидая города, незамеченные и потерянные, ускользающие в будущее из прошлого.

Чарли распахнул дверь на балкон, и поток прохладного воздуха омыл его тело, приласкав желанным прикосновением. Может быть, стоило запирать дверь. Строительные леса, перекидывающиеся на крышу с соседнего здания, выглядели как очень хороший повод для юного воришки. Но уж если кто-то сюда и полезет, это будет его личная проблема.

Чарли остановился и положил руки на перила, едва дотрагиваясь.  
Мракстоун спал. Никого на улицах.

Чарли глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, ежась от холодного ветра. Дни были жаркими и обжигающими, любой легкий ветерок казался насмешкой. А ночью земля остывала, становилась серой, безжизненной и лишенной всякого тепла.

Может быть, днем это бы уже и казалось ему миражом. Или пьяным бредом отравленного виски организма.  
Он слышал шелест редких кустов барбариса. Слышал поскуливание дворовых псов. Слышал шум откуда-то с заднего двора «Пятки».

И посреди этого Чарли различил свист, тонкий свист знакомой мелодии, которую он слышал тысячу раз.

Это мог быть только Билли Боб.

 

* * *

 **Змеиное масло** — архетипичный образец поддельного медицинского продукта, не оказывающего никаких полезных свойств. В вестернах продавец змеиного масла приобрел нарицательное значение как мошенник, торгующий фальшивыми медикаментами.   
**Карабин Шарпса** — облегченная американская винтовка, выпущенная в 1849м году.


	7. Глава 7. Удивительная жизнь растений

Должно быть, он обезумел от своего горя. Или, быть может, перестал отличать реальность от сна. Но разве мог сон быть таким?

Лишь звук собственного имени привел его в себя.

— Чарли, — позвали из тьмы.

Он рывком распахнул дверь, выбегая в коридор. Будь это посреди дня, а ноги — чуть послушнее, он бы не гнушался и спрыгнул прямо с балкона в укрытую навозом мягкую землю, погнавшись за голосом Билли Боба.

Но ноги лгали, дрожа, а мелочное желание дать себе еще немного времени на осмысление хватало за душу.

А что если… господи, если Билли Боб на самом деле не умер? Что если он нашел в себе силы выбраться из-под камней и добрался пешком до Мракстоуна, а сейчас бродил по улицам, ища помощи?

Или это мог быть кто-то другой. С таким же голосом, с таким же мелодичным свистом, знающий его… И зовущий совсем другого Чарли?

Чарли откинул засов на дверях, разбудив управляющего «Майратты», и выпрыгнул на улицу. Босые ноги увязли в грязи, ветер хлестнул по лицу, а тишина и темнота отупили, ловя в себя, как в паутину.

На улице никого не было.

Если Билли Боб не зашел в какой-нибудь из домов, то… куда он делся?

Яростно колотящееся сердце Чарли занимало все его тело своим боем. Он чувствовал удары крови кожей изнутри, каждым проклятым нервом, каждым волоском. Он весь превратился в свое сердце.

Ветви куста рядом с салуном качнулись. Может быть, Чарли принял за Билли Боба какую-то тень? А голос… голос ему просто померещился спьяну? Черт, он же выпил столько…

Предложить эту версию себе было куда легче, чем убедиться в ней сразу.

Чарли всматривался в темноту, и она шептала беспокойными ветвями и ветром, блуждающим по трубам и между косяками. И чем дольше он стоял, тем меньше верил в увиденное. Минутами назад он мог бы поклясться на Библии, что точно видел Билли Боба. Потом — что видел кого-то. Сейчас он уже был ни в чем не уверен.

Чарли растерянно оглянулся на управляющего, ворчливо скрипящего за дверью.

Было ли правдой то, что он увидел?

Или еще одной ступеней на лестнице в никуда?

***

Чарли не вспомнил, как добрался обратно до постели. На полу виднелись следы от его ног, да и на покрывале остался росчерк грязи.

Голова гудела нещадно и, судя по солнцу, рвущемуся через открытый балкон, дело шло к полудню.

Все события прошлой ночи казались нездоровым сновидением. Кошмаром, который мог задушить в момент беспомощности — сна, когда ни один из твоих кольтов или винчестеров не мог гарантировать тебе безопасность.

Чарли ощутил в полной мере, как это чувство захватывает, и сжался, садясь на корточки и упираясь лицом в колени.

— У меня едет крыша, Билли Боб, — сказал он, глядя краем глаза на шкаф, в котором теперь лежали их вещи. — Не очень хорошо. Надо проверить Нокса. Вдруг он уже в порядке.

Желудок слипся в гудящий комок при виде похлебки, которую разливали в «Майратте» на завтрак. Она была пустоватой, но Чарли удалось найти у себя в тарелке кусочек куриной кожи.

Увидев свое отражение в бульоне на дне тарелки, он на секунду подумал: может быть… он… видел призрака? Ведь это могло быть призраком?

Чарли точно не знал, существуют ли привидения. Но если где они и существовали, то точно в этом месте не от мира сего. А доктор… доктор что-нибудь знал об этом? И другой вопрос — а сказал бы, если б знал? Или счел бы его сумасшедшим, которого стоит связать и не выпускать на свет?

Сделал бы с ним это Штеффен? Дотронулся бы до него, стягивая ремни смирительной рубашки, прижимая его руки к телу и не давая двигаться? Завязывая глаза, чтобы он не мог видеть, и затыкая рот, чтобы не мог говорить?

Чарли вновь тряхнул головой, прогоняя отвратительные мысли, которые посетили его вчера, и натянул шляпу.

Нет, об этом он точно не должен говорить. Он не какой-нибудь поехавший. Призраков не существует. Точка.

***

Он стучал, наверное, минут пять или около того, но ему не открывали. Отважный лежал на пороге и смотрел на Чарли устало и недовольно, иногда исторгая изнутри какой-то рокочуще-бурчащий звук, но не лаял.

Никого не было. Вероятно, мадам доктор с Клаусом вновь ушли, да и доктор… ну, у него были где-то дела. Резал кого-нибудь еще.

Чарли обошел дом кругом и заглянул в окно, смотря на руку Нокса, лежащую поверх одеяла, — единственное, что мог оттуда разглядеть. Она выглядела нездорово, но, возможно, виной было запыленное стекло, которое отделяло его глаза от четкой картинки.

Вздохнув, Чарли вернулся к порогу, опускаясь на ступени, где сидел раньше. Так больше продолжаться не могло. Он не мог ходить каждый день смотреть Нокса, остаток проводя в неведении по поводу всего. Может быть, все было не настолько плохо? И если доктору предложить денег, он сможет вылечить Нокса пораньше? Пока он тут окончательно не свихнулся. Найдет еще какое-нибудь особое средство. Чем он там лечил? Чарли не знал.

Но тем не менее он позволил себе размечтаться о лучшем исходе. Ему было не жаль расстаться с деньгами, если это поможет Ноксу встать на ноги завтра. Он представил, как узнает у торговцев, кто отправляется в ближайший цивилизованный город, они купят себе место, немного еды, выпивку и покинут эту чертову дыру. А потом, когда Мракстоун превратится в пятно на горизонте, оглянутся назад, размеренно покачиваясь в фургоне, и помянут Билли Боба. И все это останется лишь уродливым воспоминанием из прошлого, о котором они не захотят говорить после.

Нетерпеливый цокот жестких когтей по деревянной веранде отвлек Чарли; повернувшись, он увидел, как Отважный спешит навстречу хозяину, так отчаянно крутя хвостом, что привяжи к нему весло, он бы за пару минут пересек Миссисипи.

Доктор Штеффен в пиджаке и шляпе выглядел, как один из этих джентльменов с рекламы сигарет. Раздражающе высокомерен и недоступен.

Заметив Чарли, он притормозил, рассеянно поправляя воротник рубашки, но потом вновь вернулся к быстрому шагу.

— Наверное, нам стоило обговорить конкретное время визитов, — сказал он, когда приблизился настолько, чтобы говорить, не повышая голос. — Я не всегда могу оказаться на месте.

— Подожду, — небрежно бросил Чарли, поднимаясь и пропуская Штеффена к двери. — У меня особо нет других дел. В смысле, важнее Нокса. Нет дел.

Доктор обернулся на него с интересом, будто он был каким-то занятным экспонатом на выставке шерстяных носков.

— Я забочусь о нем, Чарли, — сказал он, прежде чем отпереть дверь. — И делаю все, что в моих силах.

— Может быть… — Чарли сунул руку в карман, постукивая по монетам, — нужно что-то сверх того?

— Деньги решают не все проблемы, — странно ответил Штеффен.

Ну конечно. Но те, которые не решают деньги, может решить оружие. Чарли точно знал. Вот только оно бы никак не помогло Ноксу сейчас.

— Может быть… нужна моя помощь? — решился он.

Штеффен не шел вновь в свой кабинет, хотя Чарли в тайне хотел, чтобы он направился именно туда. Ему было любопытно вновь взглянуть на множество необычных вещей, которые наполняли его.

Он остановился в дверях столовой, смотря, как доктор снимает пиджак и вешает его на напольную вешалку у входа.

Глаза ненароком пробежались по открывшемуся торсу в облегающем жилете, и Чарли почувствовал, как стало тесно в груди. Он не думал, что с каждым разом будет становиться хуже.

— И чем ты можешь помочь? — спросил Штеффен устало. — Поцелуешь его ранку, чтобы она не болела?

Чарли нахмурился. Он издевался.

Было бы приятно сделать с ним это не только для собственного удовольствия, но и чтобы показать ему его место. Как он мог так разговаривать?

Штеффен не услышал ответа и посмотрел на него. Его взгляд задержался на сжавшейся в кулак правой руке Чарли, и он опустил глаза.

— Прости меня, это было неуместно.

Не успев рассердиться как следует, Чарли растерялся. Ему не нравилось это ощущать. Он не понимал, что нужно делать в такие моменты. Это злило, но не так. От этого он чувствовал себя не на своем месте, не в своем костюме и шкуре.

Раньше, чем Чарли успел пробормотать что-нибудь в ответ, Штеффен оживился, отвлекая его от дум.

— У меня есть к тебе предложение, если тебе все равно нечем заняться.

— Мне есть чем заняться, — грубо ответил Чарли, разом выпавший из настроения, в котором находился вначале.

Как он вообще мог подумать о том, что ему нечем заняться. Такие парни всегда найдут, куда пристроить руки.

По правде Чарли действительно не знал, что ему делать до того, как поправится Нокс. Второй его бедой был Кадиллак. Никто так и не откликнулся на объявление.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Штеффен.

Широкими шагами он вышел из столовой и почти успел дойти до входной двери. Чарли уже представил, как тот учтиво приоткроет ее и попросит тогда выйти и оставить его в покое, сославшись на очередной отдых, в котором нуждался Нокс.

Ему не хотелось уходить. Он должен был быть рядом.

— Что за предложение? — спросил он резко до того, как доктор Штеффен успел коснуться дверной ручки.

Тот остановился.

— Ты можешь мне помочь. Мне нужно перетереть кое-что для лекарств. Я не отказался бы от помощника. Если у тебя есть свободное время. Я не уверен, что смогу много заплатить, но это все же что-то. Не думаю, что сейчас в Мракстоуне есть так уж много предложений работы.

В первую очередь Чарли подумал, что это было бы справедливо, учитывая, что они круглосуточно заботятся о Ноксе. Во вторую — здесь для него нашлось занятие.

***

Латунная ступка, которую ему дал Штеффен, казалась в руках детской игрушкой, которая вряд ли справится с задачей — превратить листья в кашу. Для этого проще их было расстрелять.

Чарли вздохнул и посмотрел на доктора, с умным видом смотрящего в книгу, будто мог прочесть в ней каждое слово.

— А я думал, что лечат действенно, а не какими-то цветочками, — заговорил Чарли. — Там. Кровь пускают. Пиявку прикладывают. Палец отрезают.

— Так тоже лечат, — заметил Штеффен. — Но здесь я научился другому. И во многом это эффективнее, чем отрезать палец. Хотя бы в борьбе с кашлем.

— И что же это, — опомнился Чарли, — все лекарства из растений получаются?

Штеффен взглянул на него через очко на цепочке.

— Многие.

Вычурно.

Чарли постучал пестиком по столу. Тяжелый.

— Это же просто растения. Их срезаешь, они вянут.

— У всего есть срок годности, — заметил Штеффен. — Растения, если их правильно использовать и беречь, могут послужить намного дольше, сохраняя свои свойства. Их жизнь… течет по-другому в отличие от животных.

— То есть они еще живые?

— Да.

— Звучит как бред.

Чарли огляделся, рассматривая другие травки вблизи. В прозрачной банке, больше похожей на вазу, плавали погруженные в спирт продолговатые округлые листья. Он таких раньше не видел. Он редко что видел, кроме кактусов, и то, те он чаще не видел, а чувствовал, когда кололся о них.

— И что это? — спросил Чарли, тыкая в банку.

Штеффен мельком посмотрел туда, куда он показывал пальцем.

— Шалфей, — коротко ответил он, но, видимо, подумав, что нужно сказать что-то еще, добавил: — Обеззараживает и помогает от ожогов.

— А вон то? — Длинные мясистые побеги с колючками, очень напоминающие кактус.

— Алоэ. Вытягивает гной и заживляет раны.

— Выходит, и врач для этого не нужен? — хмыкнул Чарли. — Так, что ли?

Он подумал, стоит ли приложить алоэ к Ноксу.

— Некоторые так думают. — Штеффен засмеялся, как будто пошутил, и потер затылок. — Растения — это целый мир. Жизни не хватит, чтобы все изучить. У каждого народа свои подходы к использованию растений. И все они работают. И все по-разному.

— Что за другие народы?

— Ну, — Штеффен прищурился и сказал осторожно, — например, квечан. У них есть что перенять.

Чарли промолчал. О краснокожих дикарях он не мог сказать ничего хорошего. Все столкновения с ними заканчивались печально. О некоторых до сих пор напоминали шрамы.

Последний остался после того, как ублюдки хотели украсть у них буйволов, которых они с таким трудом украли у фермера до этого.

— Я думал, они не лечат болезни, — пробормотал Чарли. — А что-то типа… приносят больных в жертву духам и все такое.

— И такие случаи не редки, — согласился Штеффен. — Однако это не умаляет того, со сколь многими справляются их шаманы при помощи природы. Растений.

— Тут одни кактусы.

— И кактусов тоже.

У Чарли было мнение, как можно лечить кактусом. Посадить голой жопой на колючку, и мигом подскочишь здоровым, побежишь, как миленький. Он хмыкнул над этим про себя. И продолжил толочь листья.

— Я считаю, что этим надо пользоваться, если это помогает людям, — закончил Штеффен.

— Книгу об этом напиши, — ответил на это Чарли, кося на него взгляд.

— Может быть, напишу.

Чарли закончил с листьями и уперся щекой в кулак, смотря на доктора. Какой же он все-таки был глупый. Как будто кому-то из этих людей, которым он стремился помогать, было до него дело. Не было. Абсолютно. Они получали свое и забывали все хорошее, как и свойственно каждому человеку. И что он получал в ответ? Да ничего.

Чарли осознал это рано, и это помогало ему жить дальше. Кроме себя самого, о тебе никто не позаботится. Никто и не должен.

Доктор вытащил очко из глаза и несколько раз моргнул. Он посмотрел на Чарли, и тот поспешно отвернулся, тщательно вытирая наконечник пестика влажной тряпкой.

Хорошо, что Чарли ничего ему не сказал про Билли Боба.

***

Не то чтобы эти бумаги прямо нравились Буну. Он с раздражением отметил, что доход с шахты растет не так быстро, как он представлял. Но они все же говорили о доходе, а это было ему по душе.

Звонкий ребристый звук разрезал тишину, мешая считать. Это Сил постучал кружкой по прутьям решетки изнутри.

Бун примерился, что на его столе самое тяжелое, но не самое ценное. Пока этим чем-то оказалась ножка от стула, который Диаз так и не соизволил починить.

Весомый деревянный брусок ударился о прутья, не долетев до адресата.

— Шериф, я уже нормальный, можно меня отпустить? — затянул свою песню Сил. — Эта сука меня оговорила.

Вчера он, избавляясь от печали, так набрался, что обрадовал половину Мракстоуна своими голожопыми гарцеваниями по главной улице, зато вторую половину — ужаснул. И нет бы ему успокоиться, так еще же успел отлить в горшок прямо на витрине, а потом даже попытаться удрать от Буна и спрятаться в «Пятке». Как будто не Бун до этого доставал его раз пять из-под кровати его шоколадной любимицы. Только этому кретину приходит в голову прятаться от полиции в шлюхарне и не учиться на ошибках. А, приходя в себя, еще и валить все на свою проститутку.

— А ну сосчитай до ста, — отозвался Бун. — Нормальный он.

— Блядь, шериф, я ж только до пятидесяти умею.

— Вот и сиди.

Чем больше этот огрызок просидит за решеткой, тем лучше. По крайней мере спокойнее.

Иногда Бун думал, как было бы замечательно, если бы можно было превентивно всех сажать. Без причины. Просто потому, что причина могла бы наклюнуться.

Это во многом бы сделало улицы Мракстоуна безопаснее и не мешало бы нормальным людям.

Надо еще определить критерии отбора нормальных людей, которым бы не мешали остальные, но над этим необязательно думать так сразу. Он еще успеет.

От сквозняка у Буна вновь кольнуло ноющую спину.

Диаз возвращался с обеда, дожевывая полоску вяленого мяса на ходу. Мясо пахло просто кошмар.

Бун обмахнулся бумагами.

Диаз уселся напротив его стола, продолжая шуршать.

— Хотите кусочек? — предложил он, тыча в Буна вонючим мясом, торчащим из промасленной вощеной бумаги.

Бун не знал, что было хуже. Это предложение или что Диаз дышал прямо на него. И судя по запаху, обедал он не только мясом, но и каким-то свиным говном прямо из задницы.

— Если уж открыл рот, то давай хотя бы по делу, — потребовал Бун, морщась и отодвигаясь назад. — Новости какие есть? Видел эту мокрицу кривоногую?

Диаз переспросил осторожно:

— Вашу бывшую жену, шеф?

— Смитсона, ослиный пузырь, — фыркнул Бун.

Мэри-Энн попортила ему изрядно крови, но ноги у нее были что надо. Две.

— Нет, не видел, — покачал головой Диаз, наконец-то дожрав свою тухлятину.

Он погладил себя по животу и отвратительно блаженно улыбнулся.

— Зато эта полоумная носатая бабенка мне почти весь мозг высадила, пока я ел, — добавил он.

— Фрида? — припомнил Бун.

Ее бы тоже стоило упечь. Закон она не нарушала, но нервы поедала не хуже самого отпетого мазурика. Ей постоянно что-то не нравилось, о чем она давала знать всем подряд, особенно полиции, которая, как она мнила, должна была решать все ее проблемы, начиная со скверно ведущих себя малолеток на улице до плохо проваривающегося мяса для супа.

— Ага, поехавшая.

— Ну и что у нее опять случилось? Соседи через стенку пердят слишком громко?

— Нет, на это она уже жаловалась, — отмахнулся Диаз. — Говорит, кто-то ночью пасет рядом с ее домом овец. Или еще что. И мы должны немедленно найти вора и посадить на десять суток! Так она сказала.

Бун крякнул смешливо. Такого еще не было.

— Почему вора? — спросил он.

— Ну, типа… — Диаз поскреб в волосах, — объедены кусты барбариса рядом. Украдены листья.

— А это ее барбарис?

— Вообще-то он растет напротив ее дома. Но вряд ли он ей принадлежит.

Бун тяжело вздохнул, разминая веки.

Сил снова начал бесноваться в клетке и шумно ходить туда-сюда. Нет, его надо еще немного подержать.

— В следующий раз, когда она начнет пороть чушь, дай ей под зад. Скажи, что я разрешил, — вынес вердикт Бун и строго посмотрел на Сила.

Тот тихо завыл и начал стучать головой о прутья.

Нелегка была доля шерифа Мракстоуна, ох как нелегка.

***

Чарли было приятно смотреть на то, как Нокс спит. Спал он чертовски долго, будто барсук, впавший в зимнюю спячку. Только под одеялом и бледный, такой бледный.

Но после сна можно было проснуться. Чарли знал, что Нокс проснется. Доктор пообещал ему.

Чарли сглотнул и обернулся, проверяя не стоит ли кто за его спиной. Ходили в этом доме тихо. Сзади всегда могла оказаться мадам или сам Штеффен, который из своей клятой вежливости не решался бы мешать и говорить.

Никого сзади не было, но он все же помедлил, прежде чем тронуть руку Нокса. Ощутить пальцами маршрут синих ручейков вен, сияющих сквозь белую кожу, и осторожно сжать запястье, чтобы не разбудить его, но дать понять — где-то там во сне, — что он рядом.

* * *

В корпусе пианино зияет свежее пулевое отверстие, но пианиста это не останавливает. Кажется, будто в целом свете ничто не может его остановить.

Его пальцы бегают по клавишам, извлекая задорную мелодию, под которую так приятно расставаться с деньгами и накачиваться выпивкой.

Черт его знает, как Билли Боб умудряется видеть что-то в своих картах. Его новая жена сидит у него на коленях, и к ее и без того пышному стану примешиваются еще и оборки на рукавах, загораживая весь обзор. Может быть, он и не смотрит туда, и это ее правая грудь, которую он выпускает из руки, только чтобы приложиться к новой порции виски с перцем, приносит ему удачу. Но выигрывает он уже пятый раз подряд.

Чарли с сожалением смотрит на свои деньги, отъезжающие по столешнице от него все дальше и дальше. Кажется, у него осталась еще пара долларов в сапоге. Он почти уверен, что в этот раз ему повезет.

Нокс всплескивает руками и со стоном опрокидывает голову назад.

— Почему к тебе все время идет козырная карта, — тянет он недовольно.

— Потому что я красавчик, — ухмыляется Билли Боб, зажимая между зубами почти дотлевшую сигарету.

— Ненавижу, блядь, вист¹, — ворчит Нокс. — Почему мы не играем в игры, в которых мы одинаково сильны?

— Ты силен только в семерках². — Билли Боб подмигивает ему, чтобы он не обижался. — Хотя не уверен, что у тебя будут шансы, если тебя посадить играть с моей племянницей.

— Иди нахуй, — вяло отзывается Нокс. — Не все же такие мастаки во всем, как ты.

— Я не во всем, — усмехается Билли Боб. — В покер лучше играет Чарли. У него одинаково кислое ебло при любом раскладе.

Чарли выдавливает из себя улыбку в ответ на его теорию.

— Это все его тесные штанишки, — поддевает его Билли Боб, и Чарли пинает его под столом. — Для этой игры нам нужен четвертый. С кого можно было бы сдернуть денежек. Ты-то уже все до цента проиграл, Нокси? Я не заинтересован.

— Эй.

Чарли отводит глаза, слушая их лишь краем уха.

На лестнице дежурят шлюхи, ловя его взгляд каждый раз, когда он смотрит в ту сторону. Они все прекрасно выглядят. Похожие, как близняшки, со спелыми грудями и пышными локонами. Но никого, кто мог бы понравиться ему.

— Так, играем еще раз, — решительно заявляет Нокс и оголяет голову. — Моя ставка — шляпа.

— Вот-вот, так это и начинается, — хмыкает Билли Боб и поддевает его шляпу мизинцем, отодвигая к нему. Со стороны кажется, что весь жест был нужен для того, чтобы положить щеку на грудь жены. — Сначала ставишь шляпу, потом носки, а закончится все твоими мудями прямо на столешнице.

— Я отыграюсь раньше, чем дойдет до этого!

— Нокси-Нокси-Нокси, — качает головой Билли Боб, тасуя карты. — Сейчас я вложу в твою голову мудрость. Чем отличается дикий мир от нашего?

— Запахом.

— Нет. — Карты мелькают в его пальцах так быстро, что все знаки сливаются. — В дикой природе главное — встать. Не встанешь на ноги — умрешь. Встань и иди — вот в чем дело.

— И как это относится к моей ставке?

— Человеческий мир другой. Здесь главное — вовремя остановиться. — Он складывает руки. — Решай, кто ты — человек или животное.

— Я — игрок, который собирается отыграться! — упрямо не слышит его Нокс.

— Ты — игрок, которого никто тут не хочет видеть голым. Приведи вместо себя девицу… прости, дорогая, — он целует руку жены, нахмурившей брови, и добавляет шепотом: — и мы подумаем.

Чарли отпивает еще немного виски, вдыхая полной грудью.

Кислый запах выпивки, пота и острый — пороха — он чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Пряные ароматы вечера и сухие — дня в дороге — то сочетание, ради которого он пригубил этот коктейль. Ради которого ушел в дорогу.

Он не жалеет.

— Может, сыграем на желания? — предлагает Чарли.

— Ну уж нет, — вздрагивает Нокс.

Чарли вспоминает, как Билли Боб выиграл и загадал Ноксу съесть острый чили целиком. Это было забавно. Лицо у Нокса было краснее, чем его волосы; он не мог перестать кашлять и дышать огнем. Он выл вечером, запивая остроту галлонами воды, и выл утром, сидя на толчке.

Чарли не представлял, как сам бы выполнял это желание.

Возможно, только после большой порции выпивки. Большой-большой.

— Так, я сейчас найду четвертого, — заявляет Нокс, решительно упирая руки в столешницу, — и он примет мою ставку.

— Давай-давай, лис, — подбадривает его Билли Боб. — Встань и иди. Встань и иди.

Чарли смеется вместе с ним и женой, откинувшись на стуле. Ядреный вкус виски с перцем во рту туманит голову, и Чарли чувствует себя полным. Счастливым. Он чувствует, что он там, где должен быть.

У него есть все. Или почти все.

\--------------------

**Вист** — командная карточная игра. Походит на современный вариант червей с другой системой подсчета очков после завершения партии.

**Семерки** — карточная игра. Аналог современной девятки (карточного домино) с небольшой разницей в правилах. Популярна среди детей.


	8. Глава 8. Эпкалипт и немного честного убийства

Штеффен ничего не сказал ему, когда он пришел вновь. Не к Ноксу. А к нему. _Работать._  
Чарли нервно мял шляпу с полчаса, потому что пришел не вовремя и не знал, что стоит вообще сказать. Он не хотел, чтобы его сочли совсем уж отчаявшимся и цепляющимся за каждую возможность. Это его сердило и заставляло мысленно кричать в шляпу.  
  
Ноги отваливались. Ему казалось, он обошел вообще весь Мракстоун. Следов Кадиллака так нигде и не было.  
Чарли не хотелось допускать и мысли о том, что с ним могло случиться _это_. То же, что с остальными лошадьми, но ему повезло еще меньше, и даже тела не осталось. Не хотелось, но мысль, не спрашивая его, то и дело просачивалась внутрь.  
Было бы здорово, если бы Кадиллака поймал кто-нибудь и увел отсюда. Пусть уж где-нибудь он будет, но живой.  
  
Штеффен выглядел усталым. Хмурился, из-за чего морщины на лбу становились темнее, не приветствовал одной из своих дурацких благожелательных фразочек, хотя Чарли этого ждал. Он представлял, как ответит на это. Но отвечать было не на что.  
Чарли подумал, что тот может быть чем-то расстроен, но его это не касалось, поэтому он тоже молчал.  
  
— Тяжелый день, — все же первым заговорил доктор, распахивая дверь в кабинет.  
  
Чарли выждал пару секунд и поспешил за ним, стараясь никак не выдать, насколько ему интересно каждый раз оказываться здесь.  
Он осторожно прислонился к шкафу у двери и ждал, пока Штеффен достанет все необходимое.  
Когда тот присел, ища чистые банки на одной из нижних полок шкафа, у него выправилась рубашка, и показался кусочек поясницы.  
Чарли почти круглый год был покрыт неровными пятнами загара от жгучего аризонского солнца. Особенно доставалось лицу и предплечьям. А кожа доктора оставалось светлой, словно он вообще не выходит на улицу. Сразу было видно, кто из них человек дороги.  
Чарли потер коричневую полоску кожи, ровно обрывающуюся там, где обычно начиналась его перчатка.  
_Он совсем не о загаре подумал, когда увидел поясницу Штеффена._  
  
— Откуда ты берешь столько растений? — спросил Чарли, когда наконец занял руки и замолотил листья латунным пестиком. — Тут же одни кактусы растут.  
— Заказываю, — задумчиво сказал Штеффен, словно сам не сразу вспомнил, откуда. — Иногда привозят даже не засохшими.  
— А что ты делаешь с засохшими?  
— Чай завариваю.  
  
Чарли посмотрел на него. Вроде бы не шутил.  
  
— Да и местные кактусы тоже полезны, — заговорил Штеффен.  
— Опять будешь про индейцев?  
  
Они словно продолжили разговор, начатый давным-давно.  
  
— Необязательно.  
  
Доктор был занят ужасно скрупулезным делом. Выкладывая на маленькие чаши весов порошок, похожий на мел, он что-то размашисто чиркал в своей книге.  
Крайне ответственное занятие.  
  
— Наша знахарка, Малкин, часто мне предлагала… — Штеффен облизнул губы, — настойку.  
  
Перед глазами Чарли против воли пробежали цветные образы оранжевых бутылочек. Оловянные тазы. Запах спирта. Первое, с чем он столкнулся в Мракстоуне.  
Он смотрел на свои руки, словно позабыв, что они делают. Нужно было собраться. Чарли продолжил работать, сделав вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.  
  
— Настойку прибухнуть?  
— Нет.  
  
Доктор чуть не сбил неосторожным жестом маленькую банку со стола, но успел подхватить ее до того, как она докатилась до края. Разговор ему не очень нравился.  
  
— Настойку на кактусах, — продолжил он, словно неохотно. — Чтобы я прописывал от болей. Вместо лауданума¹.  
— Что, прям из кактусов?  
— Прям из кактусов. Но каких — она свой секрет не раскрывала. Не то чтобы я решил этим заниматься. Это достаточно сложно, нужен серьезный подход. Когда мы только приехали и жили еще… в другом месте, кактусы меня интересовали. Поэтому я знаю.  
  
Как скучно надо жить, чтобы интересоваться кактусами.  
  
— Так ты не согласился? — вернул его к основной линии Чарли.  
— Нет. Хотя сейчас я немного об этом жалею. Поставки запаздывают, а это хоть как-то бы облегчило боль.  
  
Чарли усмехнулся.  
  
— А попросить сейчас гордость не позволяет?  
— Последний раз, когда я к ней обращался, она сказала, что ничего нет. Заезжие ребята остатки скупили.  
— А им зачем это?  
  
Чарли откуда-то знал, о чем он будет говорить. _Он знал._  
  
— Они занимались индейским вопросом, — обтекаемо проговорил Штеффен, развеивая оставшиеся сомнения Чарли.  
  
В его горле пересохло. В комнате стало так тесно и темно. Чарли не замечал раньше, чтобы потолок нависал прямо на макушку.  
  
— А я думал, что индейцев здесь нет, — перебил он. Доктору необязательно знать, о чем ему сказала Лавинья.  
— Возможно, теперь и нет. — Тот нахмурился. — Охотники пробыли тут несколько дней, выслеживая их. Один из них просто не отделался, ему пробило стрелой предплечье.  
— Ты лечил его?  
— Сколько смог. Они почти сразу уехали.  
— Так и как это относится к… — пробормотал Чарли и замолчал, закусывая губу. — О. Ты говоришь, это как обезболивающее, да?  
  
Стоило сказать ему, что у него осталась небольшая склянка? Это могло помочь ему лечить?  
Чарли помотал головой мысленно. Что за глупая идея. Это только потянет за собой череду вопросов, на которые он не готов ответить. Да и… ну, не было ему дела до остальных пациентов доктора и самого доктора. Пусть сам свои проблемы решает.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Штеффен через некоторое время. — Так что… наверное, они и разобрали все остатки. Ехать им было не так близко. Да и что врач окажется по пути, тоже вряд ли.  
  
Больше Чарли было нечего сказать. То, что они говорили о тех самых охотниках на дороге, заставляло все волоски на теле вставать дыбом. Он и до этого ощущал вину, которую было не так просто запить виски, и боль в нем тоже не тонула. Чарли не хотел узнавать этих людей лично. Не хотел ничего слышать.  
_Но так нуждался._  
  
— И как они были? — спросил он.  
— Кто?  
— Охотники.  
  
Штеффен оказался озадачен вопросом. Он поджал тонкие губы, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по ямке под носом.  
  
— Не знаю. Мы общались всего час или около того, пока я занимался раной.  
— А вообще что ты думаешь?  
— Об охотниках?  
  
Штеффен позволил себе взять двухминутную паузу. Но по итогам не сказал ничего, что принесло бы Чарли облегчение.  
  
— Они зарабатывают на жизнь, — проговорил он, будто зачитывая откуда-то фразу. — Это законный промысел.  
  
Чарли погрузился в молчание, усиленно работая рукой. Прожилки листьев сминались, из-за бледно-зеленого проступал темный, как синяк, вспухающий на коже.  
Чарли подумал, что если бы живое поместили в такую ступку и попытались сделать из него кашу… оно бы было красным. Целиком. Как этот лист — зеленым.  
  
Законный промысел. Чарли никогда не понимал, почему с точки зрения закона за угон скота следовало вешать, а за убийство людей, пусть краснокожих, но людей — приставлять к награде.  
  
— Прямо из кактусов лекарство, — пробормотал он, чтобы поддержать разговор и не выглядеть подозрительным. — Я знаю, что виски делают из кукурузы. А еще бобы. Ну… они тоже растут, и мы их едим.  
  
Доктор кивнул и вновь углубился в книгу, дав Чарли время побыть с собой.  
С собой было скучно. Чарли осмотрелся. Из того, чего здесь не было раньше, он заметил банку на краю стола. Она была накрыта тряпкой, и ее содержимое скрывалось в тени. Загадочно.  
  
Пока Штеффен не обращал на него внимания, Чарли сунул туда нос. Конечно, растительное масло пахло сильно, но запах длинных темных листьев было не перебить.  
У него защипало в носу, и на глазах выступили слезы. Растительные миазмы проникли в его пазухи, как штыки, вонзаясь, словно в заднюю стенку затылка.  
  
— Неразбавленное, — объяснил Штеффен, усмехнувшись, когда тот рывком отстранился, пересаживаясь к другой стороне стола. — Для местного обезболивания. И от простуды. И кашля. И от кожных заболеваний.  
— Столько пользы, а воняет кошмарно, — признался Чарли, прогоняя от себя запах. Запах не прогонялся. — И что это за штука?  
— Эвкалипт.  
  
Штеффен долго не пояснял, а Чарли не хотел спрашивать. Благо, тот догадался сам.  
  
— Растение из Австралии. Уникальное по своей природе. Его давно привезли сюда и выращивают в Калифорнии уже десятилетиями. Если туда едут, я всегда заказываю. Иногда привозят. Среди местных растений ничего такого нет.  
— Даже кактусы те?  
  
Штеффен пожал плечами. Видимо, это значило согласие.  
  
Чарли посмотрел на тряпку, как на врага народа. Такой запах должен был и мертвеца поднимать на ноги.  
  
— Дорого, должно быть, — пришел к выводу он. — Из самой Калифорнии.  
  
Доктор не ответил.  
Чарли не мог не заметить, что как бы аккуратно и чисто ни выглядел дом доктора и его семьи, обставлен он был небогато. Вещи тут были ухоженные, но старые. Глупо было думать, что кто-то, у кого есть деньги, решит жить тут, а не где-нибудь на восточном побережье, ближе к цивилизации, модным каблукам и франтоватым господам с их фотоаппаратами.  
И хотя доктор Штеффен сам выглядел выходцем из того, иного мира, наверное, он не мог себе этого позволить.  
  
Чарли показалось, запах переместился вместе с ним, хотя он точно плотно накрыл склянку тряпкой. Проветривалось тут плохо. Один раз к ним зашел Отважный, понюхал воздух и гордо уцокал обратно. Для его собачьего носа такая атмосфера была наверняка убийственной.  
  
— Много ты зарабатываешь? — спросил Чарли, чтобы сгладить неловкую паузу.  
  
На лице Штеффена не отражалось ничего, будто он не имел по этому вопросу ни единой мысли в голове. Он холодно перелистнул страницу.  
  
— На жизнь хватает.  
— Я вижу.  
— А чем ты зарабатываешь?  
  
Чарли не считал себя очень смышленым, но он понимал, что люди имеют в виду. Доктор намеренно задал этот вопрос, Чарли по лицу видел. И доктор знал, что он не может ответить. Тот даже не ждал ответа, продолжая читать.  
_Есть законный промысел, а есть то, чем занимались они._  
  
— И что ты с этим сделаешь? — раздраженно проговорил Чарли сквозь зубы, вымещая гнев на листьях, смятых в крошку. — К шерифу пойдешь?  
  
Мистер Кольт напомнил о себе тяжелым твердым весом на бедре. Чарли хватит пары секунд, чтобы достать его.  
Он не хотел этого делать.  
В голове шумела кровь. На левой руке неконтролируемо дергалась мышца.  
  
— Не пойду, — ответил Штеффен.  
  
Он неспешно вытащил стекляшку из глаза и подышал на нее, протирая манжетой рубашки. Делал он это так медлительно и важно, как будто был уверен в своем будущем на все сто. Как будто даже и мысли не допускал, что Чарли может причинить ему вред.  
Это раздражало.  
И было странно.  
И необычно.  
И заинтересовывало.  
  
— Если бы я собирался, я бы пошел еще в первый день, — продолжил доктор Штеффен и посмотрел на него. — Ясно?  
  
Чарли убрал мысленные кончики пальцев с рукояти кольта.  
Ему не хотелось бы заканчивать это знакомство так. Не хотелось переходить к угрозам.  
Может быть, Чарли врал себе, но в этом мрачном и негостеприимном городе только здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Дело ли было в том, что тут находился и Нокс, или в том, как спокойно реагировал на все Штеффен, он не знал. Но в этом доме он ощущал себя хорошо. Ну, получше, чем в других местах.  
  
Запах эпкалипта, должно быть, повис в его носу.  
Внезапная догадка подстрелила его из-за поворота. Этот же запах он чувствовал раньше?  
  
Штеффен никаким образом не показывал взволнованности, когда его могли пристрелить. Но сейчас, когда Чарли наклонился к его руке, лежащей поверх книжных страниц, он замер.  
Точно.  
  
Чарли нахмурился, поднимая глаза. Штеффен приоткрыл рот и смотрел на него, как на зеленого бизона или что-нибудь такое.  
  
Запах был похож. Отголосок, как капельки жира, не смывающегося с тарелок. Но не так неприятно, как под тряпкой.  
Его, наверное, и дегтярным мылом не выдраишь из себя.  
  
— Ты только что понюхал мою руку, — оповестил его доктор.  
  
Чарли медленно отклонился назад и поделился открытием:  
  
— Они пахнут.  
  
Штеффен обескураженно убрал их со стола, вытирая о брюки.  
Чарли показалось, он делает это слишком усердно, словно решается что-то сказать и занимает себя чем-нибудь, перед тем, как это сделать.  
Еще Чарли подумал, что у него очень красивая рубашка. Синяя. Она ему нравилась.  
  
— Растениями они пахнут, — неохотно объяснил он, отводя глаза. — Эпкалиптом.  
— А. — Доктор с облегчением выдохнул. — Ну да, я ведь работаю. Я их мажу эвкалиптовым маслом, чтобы они не пахли хлоркой.  
— О. Так еще хуже стало.  
  
В этот раз Чарли был проворнее и справился раньше. Он с удовольствием отложил ступку в сторону, забрасывая руки за спинку стула и сцепляя их в замок, пока Штеффен занимался всем остальным. Его дело было увлекательнее, чем монотонное толчение, но и сложнее.  
Плеснув прозрачной жидкостью в склянку, он отставил ее туда же, куда и эпкалипт.  
  
Может быть, Чарли немного отдохнет. Совсем немного, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Он взглянул на другую кучу листьев под влажной тряпкой. Вряд ли это все делается за один день. В любом случае это была забавная работа. Сидеть за столом и почти ничего не делать, напрягая только руки, а уставая лишь задницей, прикованной к стулу.  
К странным запахам Чарли вскоре принюхался и почти не обращал внимания. Ни на них, ни на скрипы, которые издавал дом. И смотреть можно было только на доктора Штеффена, занятого своим делом. На его обнаженные предплечья и раздвинутые под столом бедра.  
Чарли увел глаза от него, закрывая их вовсе. _Не стоит._  
  
Заметив, что он закончил, Штеффен коротко улыбнулся.  
  
— У тебя… сильные руки, — похвалил он. — Быстро вышло.  
— Угу.  
  
Поясница немного ныла от долгого сидения в одной позе. Было очень приятно выгнуть ее.  
Зажмуриться, не видеть его, не чувствовать этот ошпаривающий стыд от собственных мыслей. Это было неуместно. Он не должен был думать.  
Чарли поднял лицо наверх. У него на руках был Нокс. И не было Кадиллака. В округе охотилась какая-то мерзкая тварина, а у него самого протекала крыша от всего происходящего. И при всем он умудрялся вновь и вновь думать об _этом_. Неудивительно, что Бог решил наградить его за это безумием. Это все объясняло.  
  
Как раз когда Чарли хотел встать и уйти, доктор вновь заговорил.  
  
— Если у тебя вновь будет время и желание, я не против, если ты еще поможешь.  
— Угу. Может быть.  
— Завтра я буду утром немного занят, — Штеффен поднялся, выставляя готовые склянки на полку. В самый темный угол, — Магды тоже не будет. Но я могу оставить ключ. Чтобы ты сам начал раньше. Ты же запомнил, что нужно делать?  
  
Чарли нахмурился. Не то чтобы он не хотел делать что-то самостоятельно, боясь ошибок. Да он и не против был мочь сам зайти к Ноксу, если их обоих не будет дома.  
Но ситуация ставила его в тупик.  
  
— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? — с подозрением спросил он. — Мы же не знакомы почти.  
  
Доктор не разворачивался с минуту, переставляя стекляшки с места на место. Вряд ли для этого была причина.  
  
— Я думал, мы поладили. К тому же у меня дома ничего ценного, кроме твоего друга.  
  
Чарли усмехнулся.  
  
— Он не особо ценный, доллара три, если без шляпы. Но со шляпой все десять.  
  
Ему понравилось, как смеется Штеффен. Тот, наверное, впервые захохотал при нем, хотя и поспешно прикрыл рот рукой.  
  
Доктор отодвинул ящик стола, роясь в звенящем хламе.  
Он положил перед Чарли два квотера² и пять даймов³, за оба дня. Потертых, но все еще блестящих.  
  
Чарли угрюмо смотрел на монеты. Эта работа наверняка стоила меньше.  
  
— Ты не боишься меня? — спросил он медленно.  
  
Этот вопрос долго зрел в нем.  
Штеффен знал, кто он и как зарабатывает на жизнь. У него, черт побери, всегда при себе оружие было. Он мог видеть.  
Чарли бы сам себя невзлюбил.  
  
— А должен? — так же неспешно ответил вопросом на вопрос Штеффен.  
  
Он поднял на него глаза. Зрачки у него были здоровенными.  
От этого стало неуютно. Тесно.  
  
Чарли ослабил воротник рубашки и медленно пожал плечами. Он взял монеты, засовывая в нагрудный карман жилета, и поднялся из-за стола.  
  
— До свидания, доктор.  
  
Ответ он услышал уже в спину.  
  
— До свидания, Чарли.  


***

  
  
Надо будет определенно переименовать это место в Бунстоун.  
_Определенно._ Однажды он вынесет это предложение на голосование.  
«У пьяной пятки» всегда пах по-разному. То дерьмом, то блевотиной. Сегодня он пах кровью.  
Уэлливер Бун не был очень доволен тем, что его отвлекли от дневной трапезы. Пока он выслушивал придурка, его яйца успели остыть, сделаться холодными и резиновыми. Когда он их доедал после обращения, он постарался сделать это как можно медленнее, чтобы получить удовольствие хотя бы от того, что его ожидают.  
  
Мужик с дыркой посреди лба сидел прямо в углу. Кажется, его звали Оллен и торговал он каким-то хламом с рук.  
Запрокинув голову к потолку, будто любуясь видами, Оллен все еще держал в одной руке пивную кружку. А вот ее содержимое уже давно пролилось на пол, образуя темную лужу на плотно прилегающих друг к другу досках.  
Столешница же была усеяна картами от недавней игры. Большинство все еще лежали лоснящимися рубашками кверху.  
  
Посетителей было заметно меньше, чем обычно. Несколько толклись в противоположном углу, боясь упустить что-нибудь интересное, парочка свидетелей сидели под лестницей, то и дело зыркая на стол с трупом.  
  
— Кажется, здесь убийство, — заметил Диаз сзади.  
— Господи, да ты гений, — пробормотал Бун в ответ и спросил уже громче. — Так, кто из вас, сук, стрелял?  
  
Впрочем, спрашивать особо и не требовалось. К ним повернулся единственный оставшийся из игроков, все еще сидящий за столом, Барри, кузнец. Оружие он миролюбиво заткнул за ремень, но руки сложил на груди вполне решительно. В принципе можно было от него этого ожидать. Поговаривали, он с окончания войны был какой-то дерганый и пушку далеко от рук не отпускал. Спорить с ним было чревато.  
Надо будет штрафануть Добсона за то, что не заставляет посетителей выкладывать оружие. Попозже.  
  
— Ну я, — подал голос Барри.  
— Ну я, — передразнил его Бун. — Ты че, охуел? Стрелять в помещении.  
— Эта падла мухлевала! — сразу же парировал тот. — Мы-то думали, какого черта он уже третью раздачу подряд все тузы собирает. Но хватит, дособирался.  
  
Диаз обошел тело с той стороны и ткнул голову пальцем. Она безвольно упала на подбородок, утягивая за собой тело. С грохотом недавний игрок рухнул лбом на столешницу. Рука с зажатой в ней кружкой обвисла безвольно, но добычу не выпустила. Хватка мертвых пальцев была крепка.  
  
— Поаккуратнее с посудой! — гаркнул Добсон из-за стойки.  
  
Бун закатил глаза и обошел стол с той стороны. Пуля прошила гнилую черепушку Оллена и застряла в толстой доске стены. От нее остался маленький бурый кратер. Не сильно скажется на атмосфере.  
Задравшийся пиджак на жертве был хоть ей и не по размеру, но и не из дешевых. Совсем не под стать остальному костюму.  
Длинные рукава доставали почти до костяшек.  
  
Бун отвернул край. Ха. Ну да. Между хлопком рубашки и шерстяным полотном манжета незаметно пряталась карта.  
Он вытащил ее. Трефовый туз.  
  
— Рано или поздно возмездие за такие дела настигает, — кивнул Бун. — Неудачный день для мистера Оллена. Отыграл свое. Вы ради этого меня звали?  
  
Он отпустил руку, из-за рукавчика которой так ловко изъял карту. Она грохнулась, ударяя кружкой о ножку стула. Толстое стекло выдержало, в вот ручка нет. Стакан отвалился, рухнув на пол. Ручка же осталась зажата в пальцах покойного.  
  
— Эй! — досадливо воскликнул Добсон. — Кто мне будет платить за порчу посуды?  
— А вот Барри и заплатит, — заключил Бун. — За кружку и за чистку. Приберите тут. Ибо нехуй. У этого жена-дети были?  
— Да нет, один как перст, — подсказали со стороны.  
  
Счастливчик, подумал Бун о Барри. Уклонился от выплаты вдове и пиздюкам.  
Диаз тоже поучаствовал в вершении правосудия. Не без удовольствия он конфисковал у Барри оставшийся сыр с тарелки.  
  
— За свои дела надо платить, — подметил он, когда они оба покинули душный салон «Пятки».  
  
Вообще-то можно было остаться и хлебнуть кружечку, но Буну не очень хотелось любоваться на труп за соседним столиком. Лучше он зайдет через пару часов, когда все подчистят.  
  
Нужно было вернуться в участок. Может быть, он успеет еще разок пообедать и на этот раз его не будут отвлекать на всякие глупости.  
Так решил Бун, высмаркиваясь в рукав. Уходя, он отметил, что кусты полыни рядом с «Пяткой» были примяты. Тонкие прутья и так мало листьев. Как будто их обрывали или, возможно, даже грызли. Может быть, полоумная Фрида не была такой полоумной?  
Да нет, глупости.  
  
 

***

  
  
В голове ли это шумел ветер или снаружи, задевая приоткрытую дверь на балкон — было не разобрать.  
Чарли расковырял прыщ на плече до крови, надеясь, что это хоть ненадолго вернет его к насущным проблемам, но алкоголь и ослепляющие его тучи мыслей снова выигрывали.  
  
Он сделал еще один глоток и раздраженно щелкнул себя через штаны. Не падал.  
Чарли обернулся на ведро. Воды там осталось совсем немного на эту ночь, да и очередная порция за шиворот дела не исправит. Первые два раза он продержался немногим больше пятнадцати минут. Проблема была в его голове. Не в теле.  
То есть в теле, конечно, да. Но голова беспокоила его куда сильнее.  
  
Чарли наклонился вперед, прислушиваясь через щель балконной двери. Ничего.  
  
С каждым разом он убеждался в том, что Билли Боб жил только в его голове. Ведь да? Он же не мог вылезти из могилы и пойти насвистывать ему под окно?  
Что бы Чарли отдал за то, чтобы Нокс смог с ним сейчас поговорить. Вдруг он… вдруг не только Чарли сошел с ума? Но он не хотел, чтобы это произошло с Ноксом. Это бы значило, что это заразно. _А это было заразно?_  
  
Забывал он о холодящем кровь свисте лишь тогда, когда думал о докторе Штеффене.  
Чарли надеялся, что, проводя с ним время, успеет привыкнуть к нему, как к тем же Ноксу и Билли Бобу. Перестанет думать о нем так много. Представлять.  
  
Как пахнут его волосы.  
Как крепки плечи.  
Какая на ощупь кожа его поясницы.  
  
Чарли запрокинул голову на спинку стула. Холод ранней ночи пощипывал его обнаженный торс, пытаясь отрезвить, но сильно не помогал.  
А, может быть, он просто хотел быть рядом и смотреть на него.  
  
Чарли думал о том, что мадам доктор получает это каждый раз, и злился от этого только больше.  
Последний глоток виски почти уговорил Чарли одеться и вернуться к нему домой. Чтобы… чтобы что?  
_Схватить за шиворот, дать ему под дых и в челюсть. И бить, бить по лицу, пока не увидит кровь, пока она не будет на его руках, теле. Всюду._  
_Только бы касаться его._  
  
— Чарльз, ты мне не нравишься, — строго сказал он себе, поднимаясь.  
  
Ноги не слушались, он перевернулся вместе со стулом. Мешок с остатками одежды рухнул со спинкой прямо на пол. Чарли больно стукнулся головой о каркас кровати рядом и замер на полу, пока комната не прекратит вращаться.  
Комната не прекращала.  
Пытаясь встать, Чарли свалил со спинки стула свой мешок. Отзвук перекатывающихся патронов внутри казался шумным, что и говорить о выкатившейся на пол склянке.  
  
В темноте она совсем не казалась оранжевой.  
Чарли молча смотрел, как она кружится вокруг своей оси, горлышка, заткнутого тонкой пробкой. Звучало это, как будто у него прямо в голове раскручивались пружины.  
  
Собравшись, он ухватил ее и уверенно поставил на место, в центр круга. Прохладное стекло ощущалось в пальцах странно. Не как нагретая от его руки бутылка виски.  
  
Все-таки надо было отнести его Штеффену. А если он спросит откуда — скажет, что нашел. И вообще это не его дело. Может быть, это поможет Ноксу. В смысле, если он страдает, облегчит ему боль. Если он будет просыпаться и страдать.  
  
А страдал ли Чарли?  
  
Кроме яиц у него ничего не болело. Может, стоило капнуть на них?  
Чарли озабоченно обхватил свои семейные ценности через штаны. Нет, так он рисковать не будет.  
  
_А избавило бы его это лекарство от боли внутри?_  
  
Тяжести на сердце. Мыслях о несбыточном и неминуемом. Воспоминаниях о том, чего не вернуть, растворяющемся, как соль в воде. Только мрачные горькие остатки где-то на дне.  
Это же в конце концов была настойка на спирту.  
  
Чарли думал о Билли Бобе. Думал о том, сколько бы готов был заплатить, чтобы это действительно он оказался на улице. Чтобы свистнул вновь и чтобы Чарли успел его догнать. И Билли Боб хлопнул бы его по плечу, как он это делал раньше, и сказал: «Ну чего ты раскис, приятель? Где там Нокси? Пошли, живенько его на ноги поставим и дергаем отсюда».  
Вот это было бы здорово. Чарли и руки бы на такое не пожалел.  
  
Он сглотнул слюну, выступившую из-под языка сразу же, как он сделал глоток. Как в первый раз. Жидкость казалась холодной во рту, хотя, когда она капнула на кожу, она была такой же комнатной температуры, как и все вокруг.  
  
Ну. Примерно как Чарли и думал. Ничего. Наверняка это действовало только на внешние раны. Или что-нибудь посущественнее, чем пробитая в душе дыра.  
Хотя бы лишнее возбуждение ушло.  
Да и все, пожалуй. Возбуждение.  
  
Вязкая апатия от разочарования лекарством захлестнула Чарли с головой. Отполировав горло остатками виски, он оперся локтями, а потом и целиком руками о кровать, перелезая на нее и вытягиваясь по матрацу.  
Простыня пахла им.  
Чарли начал думать о том, что, быть может, и все лекарства настолько бесполезны? Просто имеют вкус и делают вид, что оказывают пользу. Может быть, Штеффен этого не знает? Штеффен глупый, он точно не знает.  
  
Чарли думал об этом, думал, пока его не проглотил тревожный сон.  
Выпил его до дна, заполняя собой.  
  
Чарли снился лес. Он давно не видел таких лесов.  
Холодных, пустых. Деревья вздымались к небесам голыми серыми стволами, подпирая собой бесцветную высь.  
Чарли шел, и они не кончались. И это было хуже, чем потеряться в пустыне, где ты хотя бы видишь небо.  
Неба не было. Ветви наверху сплетались в темный купол, и у него слезились глаза, когда он пытался поднять взгляд.  
Сердце колотилось, как пятки резвого мальчишки-бегуна по жаркой земле.  
  
Позади что-то было.  
Что-то темное пряталось среди деревьев.  
Что-то знало, что Чарли есть.  
  
_Древнее, неправильное, могущественное._  
  
Чарли коснулся ствола дерева, и руки прилипли, будто увязнув в дегте.  
Что-то было близко. Так близко.  
  
Когда Чарли проснулся, он понял, что у него дрожат ноги. Он стоял, держась за балконные перила, и холодный предрассветный воздух пронизывал его суровыми нитями, вытянув последнее тепло.  
  
Чарли опустился рывком на корточки, словно мог перевалиться и рухнуть с балкона на ту сторону. Оказаться совсем беззащитным.  
Он взмок от тревоги, его тошнило. Хотелось надеть на голову ведро с ледяной водой.  
  
Чарли захлопнул дверь на улицу, занавешивая шторы. Черт с ней, с водой.  
Он раздраженно пнул свой мешок, звякнувший внутри металлом по стеклу, и забросил его в шкаф к остальным их вещам. Ну нахуй. Ноксу еще этого дерьма не хватало.  
  
Захлопнув дверцу, Чарли привалился к ней спиной и посмотрел на балкон. А вдруг не в настойке было дело? Вдруг... проблема была в нем?

* * *

 **Лауданум** — опиумная настойка на спирту, использующаяся в качестве успокоительного, обезболивающего и снотворного средства.  
**Квотер** — монета достоинством в 25 центов.  
**Дайм** — монета достоинством в 10 центов.


	9. Глава 9. Лекарство от всех бед

Перед ним стояло несколько пустых банок. Нужно было оторвать листки от стеблей и сложить их плотно. Залить подсолнечным маслом, поставить на солнце и дать настояться пару дней. Все просто.  
Чарли смотрел на листья так напряженно, будто хотел вспомнить название.  
Сидел, надутый и взъерошенный, как бурсук. А взявшись за стебельки кончиками пальцев, держал их так, как будто мог сломать.

Штеффен макнул наконечник серого гусиного пера в чернильницу, подводя итоги инвентаризации. Некоторых трав осталось очень мало, домашний садик отдал последнее перед зимой, а последний фургон ушел месяц назад. Если так пойдет и дальше, ему придется самому ехать в Тусон. Но ехать раньше февраля он не сможет.  
Кажется, скоро придется начинать изучать кактусы и надеяться на то, что хоть что-то из известных средств будет под силу заменить. Набиться Малкин в ученики? Вряд ли она захочет делиться с ним знанием и доходом.

Штеффену показалось, они с Чарли стали ближе за эти дни. Тот не боялся с ним заговаривать. Реже хмурился, обращая лицо в недовольную гримасу.  
Штеффен бы так хотел его обрадовать, сказав, что его другу, Ноксу, становится лучше. Но пока изменения были столь незначительны, что он боялся делать поспешные выводы.

Чарли снял листья шалфея с одного стебля и важно отложил его в сторону, украдкой смотря на Штеффена, словно нуждался в заверении, что все делает правильно. Забавно.   
Его редко кто из пациентов расспрашивал о жизни. Все говорили только о себе, любопытствуя разве что расценками на микстуры от кашля. И эти крохотные беседы, которыми они обменивались, заставляли Штеффена чувствовать себя интересным.

Иногда он ощущал, как сердце ни с того ни с сего начинало колотиться. И гораздо проще про себя было назвать это обычной тахикардией от переутомления или недостатка сна, чем позволить себе правду.  
Штеффен так много раз думал о том, стоило ли ему это делать — подпускать Чарли так близко. Ему нравилось их время вместе, но делало ли оно хоть что-то легче в его жизни? Штеффен успокаивал себя лишь тем, что, держа на виду, он мог уберечь его от проблем, а проблемы — от него. Видел Бог, Чарли был похож на человека, в которого и молния ударит дважды.  
Слабое утешение, очень слабое.

Чарли сложил листья со второго стебля в банку и огляделся, давая себе перерыв.  
Штеффену нравилось, как искренне он интересуется всем вокруг. Конечно, тот говорил, что ему все равно.

— У тебя тут много книг, — как всегда неожиданно заговорил Чарли. — Это что же, все врачебное?

Штеффен взглянул на книги вслед за ним так, будто тоже их впервые видит.

Ехали в спешке и брали все самое необходимое. Ни одежды, ни памятных мелочей, ни драгоценностей. Но книги… книги были самым дорогим, что он мог представить из вещей.   
Да, возможно, он лукавил, когда говорил, что в его доме нет ничего ценного.

— Нет, не все, — ответил немного погодя Штеффен. — Здесь все книги, которые у нас есть. Я решил хранить их в одном месте. Чтобы проще было найти.

Чарли опять насупился. Кажется, это случалось у него автоматически. Будто он боялся хоть на секунду расслабиться. Надо предложить ему чая с ромашкой.

— А что еще? — продолжил он допрос. — Всякие… истории? Сказки? Стихи?  
— Что-то вроде того.

У Штеффена было несколько сборников стихов. Один из них он купил уже здесь. Не самая обдуманная покупка, учитывая их положение. Но ему очень хотелось купить эту книгу.

— Любишь поэзию? — осторожно спросил он у Чарли.

В горле пересохло от волнения.  
Даже если не любит, он же может знать? Может? Он должен знать, если Штеффен не ошибается.  
Он выдохнул, припоминая любимые строки:

_Приснился мне город, который нельзя одолеть, хотя бы_   
_напали на него все страны вселенной,_   
_Мне снилось, что это был город друзей, какого еще никогда_   
_не бывало,_   
_И превыше всего в этом городе крепкая ценилась любовь,_   
_И каждый час она сказывалась в каждом поступке жителей_   
_этого города,_   
_В каждом их слове и взгляде¹._

Штеффен немного смутился своего дурацкого порыва, но ему слишком нравилось это стихотворение, чтобы не познакомить с ним.

Чарли смотрел на него озадаченно, как будто он только что при нем съел свою шляпу.  
Штеффен пытался прочесть его лицо. Чарли выглядел не на своем месте. Неуклюже.

— Это Уолт Уитмен, — пояснил Штеффен через несколько секунд тишины. Никакой реакции.

Чарли медленно пожал плечами.

— Все эти буквы, — протянул он неохотно. — Я таким не увлекаюсь. Но я вижу, что коллекция большая. Здорово.

Штеффен подавил разочарование, возвращаясь к своим заметкам. Он должен был оставить это. Он должен был перестать.  
А что было бы, если б Чарли знал, о чем он говорит? Что было бы, если б он ответил? Что Штеффен позволил бы себе сделать?  
У него не было ответов ни на один свой вопрос.

— Почти все мы привезли из Европы, — сказал он, смотря на полку за его плечом. — Наверное, мы больше ничего и не брали.  
— Что вы тут забыли вообще? — перескочил Чарли, оживляясь. Разговор о книгах он явно не хотел поддерживать. — За хорошей жизнью поехали?

Штеффен не любил эти разговоры.

— Вроде того.  
— На крайний запад? — продолжил Чарли. — Где краснозадые снимают скальпы ради развлечения, и нет ни одной спокойной дороги?  
— Здесь есть свои плюсы.  
— Это не плюсы, это кресты над могилами, — фыркнул он. — И, к слову, я в вашем городе даже церкви не видел.

Это было необычно, но не так уж и странно.

— У нас был проповедник, — пожал плечами Штеффен.  
— И где он сейчас?  
— Спился.

Чарли засмеялся.  
Казалось, будто ему действительно любопытно. Это уже не было разговором, чтобы занять паузу и поддержать беседу. Как с книгами. Может быть, он просто был вежлив?  
Штеффен прыснул про себя, представив вежливость и Чарли вместе.

— Здесь другая жизнь, это верно, — согласился Штеффен позже. — Не скажу, что лучше или хуже того, что у нас было.  
— Что, в этой вашей Европе так плохо, как о ней говорят?  
— Не во всей. Во Франции хорошо.

Замечательно. Прекрасно. Воспоминания о ней всегда оставались самыми теплыми. Он не знал, что там происходило теперь.

— Ты был во Франции?  
— Жил там некоторое время. После войны.  
— Какой из? У вас в Европах там вечно страна на страну нападает. Куча целая стран. Англия, Испания, Голландия, Париж.  
— Прости, я не хочу говорить о войне.

Штеффен одернул себя мысленно. Не стоило так резко отвечать.  
 _Но это действительно было больно._  
Он поднялся из-за журнала и направился к шкафу у окна. Потянувшись к самому верху, он нашарил несколько полных склянок и, задумчиво перебирая их в пальцах, попытался прикинуть, какие микстуры нужно отфильтровать еще раз, а какие уже годились для применения.

— Вы с… мадам? — вновь подал голос Чарли. —  С мадам давно? Раз вместе приехали.

На этот вопрос он уже привык отвечать.  
На нее часто заглядывались. Заглядывались, без зазрения совести игнорируя ее живот, выступающий с каждым днем все откровеннее, игнорируя появившегося ребенка, почти игнорируя его самого. Он почти не выпускал ее из своих рук, когда они только прибыли, да и сейчас это было небезопасно.

— Сколько себя помню, — протянул Штеффен и вернулся к столу. — А ты? Не женат?

Слишком прямой вопрос. Но под стать беседе.

— Нет, — протянул Чарли. — Не мое.

Он внезапно нахмурился и поспешил уточнить.

— В смысле, однажды может быть, но не сейчас. Для жены и всего этого нужен дом, постоянное дело, деньги. Да и это уже ответственность какая-то.  
— Да, это ответственность.

Иногда слишком большая, чтобы нести ее. И слишком тяжелая, если задуматься — каково могло быть без нее.

Чарли провел коротким ногтем вдоль подписи на его журнале. Его губы шевелились, но предположение он не озвучивал. Он, вероятно, был не очень хорош в чтении.  
Раньше, чем Штеффен успел подсказать ему, Чарли отодвинул журнал, смотря на надписи в нем с неприязнью.  
И он ничего не сказал.

— Как ты вообще придумал стать врачом? — спросил Чарли резко. — Все это писать, читать. Ну и ковыряться во всяких ранах. Не могу представить сумму, на которую я бы согласился, чтобы делать все это.

Штеффен постучал кончиком пера по бумаге. Это не казалось простым вопросом. Он и сам не мог ответить иногда. Но иногда знал ответ абсолютно точно.

— Это не из-за денег, — ответил он. — Деньги не важны. Люди важны.  
— Да, конечно, — Чарли покачал головой, не соглашаясь с ним на самом деле. Из-за его уха выпала прядь волос. — Просто. Я не могу понять.  
— Почему надо помогать другим?  
— Да.

Штеффен был мысленно благодарен за то, что тому потребовалось именно сейчас искать сигареты. Это дало ему некоторое время.

— Если рассчитываешь, — Чарли зажал сигарету в зубах, — на то, что тебе кто-то будет помогать в ответ, то это не так. В этом мире уж точно.

Словно действительно рассчитывая, что Штеффен что-нибудь скажет, он поднял на него глаза.  
Оливковые с желтыми прожилками. Он их так часто опускал и отводил, что не удавалось поймать взгляд. Штеффен плохо видел вблизи, но их увидел.

— Я не рассчитываю. Я просто делаю.  
— Почему?

_Он хотел сказать, что они красивые._

— Потому что могу.

 _Он не сказал._  
Чарли откинулся назад на стуле. Он так и не закурил.

— Ты не прав, — твердо сказал он. — Нужно думать о себе. О тебе больше никто не подумает.  
— Ты думаешь о Ноксе.  
— Блядь, доктор, я не об этом. Он мой друг. Как брат.

Он становился таким живым и взволнованным, когда речь заходила о Ноксе. От этого сердце сжималось в груди. От того, что можно так заботиться. Так беспокоиться. Ноксу очень, очень повезло.

— Короче, ты не прав.

Штеффен вздохнул. Может быть, и так. Во всяком случае он не собирался отказываться от своего. Он так жил.

Работа была сделана.  
Штеффен отодвинул ящик стола, чтобы достать деньги. Но раньше, чем он успел нащупать хоть что-нибудь, Чарли заговорил, отвлекая его.

— Знаешь, по тебе сразу видно, что ты не местный, — заявил он.  
— Да? — Штеффен выпрямился и решил пошутить. — Что меня выдало? Акцент, чистые ногти, наличие носового платка?  
— Нет. Ты ни разу не предложил мне выпить. А сколько я уже сюда хожу?

Он замер, рассматривая Чарли озадаченно. Это было неожиданно. Но он бы не отказался выпить и сам.

— А по тебе сразу видно, что ты местный, — подхватил он. — Сам себя пригласил на стакан виски.  
— Надеюсь, не на один. Вместо оплаты, давай?

Штеффену было неловко, что Чарли отказывался от денег за свою работу. Но он действительно хотел выпить и давно устал делать это в одиночестве.

— Если меня пригласят внезапно на роды, ты мне будешь ассистировать, — предупредил он.

У Чарли было такое лицо, как будто он всерьез задумался об этом. Он не двигался почти минуту, крутя его предложение в голове.  
Но нет, он не передумал.

***

— Типа виски это лучшее лекарство от всех бед, — заключил Чарли и подвинул бутылку, чтобы Штеффен мог дотянуться до нее.  
— Иногда.

Во всяком случае сейчас. Отступили дрожь и сухость, одолевавшие его порой после недавнего подпития. В голове стало намного просторнее, лишние мысли испарились. А тепло в теле и вовсе одурманило.  
Воспоминания все еще беспокоили Чарли. Они не оставались в прошлом, а вращались вокруг него мутной гущей, топя в себе. Поэтому лучше было раньше пропитаться виски, не оставив им места.

Виски был хорош. Он разгорячил и Штеффена. Тот расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, протирая вспотевшую шею сухой тряпкой.

Чарли откинулся на спинку, смотря в окно. Ему раньше не казалось странным, что он не видел здесь птиц.  
Он не хотел об этом думать сейчас — ни о чем не хотел, — переводя взгляд на железный лоток, стоящий на углу стола, как и в первый раз, когда они сюда прибыли. В нем лежала куча каких-то безумных штук, походивших на орудия пыток.

— Что это? — спросил Чарли, вытягивая металлическую трубку с шестигранной рукояткой.

Штеффен развернулся, забрасывая локоть на спинку стула.

— Долото.

Чарли постучал плоским окончанием по ладони. Тяжелое.

— Для чего оно? — спросил он.  
— Рассекать кость.  
— Ого.

Он положил инструмент на место. Штеффен курил, не сводя с него глаз, и Чарли стало немного смешно. Он наверняка походил на ребенка, который пришел в гости и роется в чужих игрушках. Точно. У Штеффена были интересные игрушки. Он бы на его месте тоже беспокоился, как бы какая не попала в чужой карман. Чарли не стал бы красть. Если ему было нужно чужое, он давал об этом знать.

Щипцы, с помощью которых доктор вынимал из раны Нокса всякий мусор, Чарли сразу вспомнил. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой маленькой штукой можно работать.

— А это что? — Чарли потянул на себя длинное плоское лезвие с неопознаваемой рукоятью.  
— Тебе действительно интересно? — усмехнулся Штеффен, упирая палец в висок.  
— Нет.

Чарли даже себе не мог ответить, нужны ли ему все эти слова, которые он забудет на следующий день. А учитывая, что он уже отчасти пьян, может, даже и не удержит их в голове дольше нескольких минут.  
Ему хотелось говорить. Хотелось делать вид, что все нормально. Потому что оно не было.

— Это ланцет, — все равно ответил Штеффен.  
— Ланцет, чтобы?..  
— Разрезать. Ткань.  
— Тряпки, что ли?

Штеффен коротко посмеялся, но не от большого веселья.

— Кожу. Мышцы. Жир.

Чарли брезгливо поморщился. Внутренности людей ему совсем не нравились.

— Какой-то он маленький. Бесполезный на вид.  
— Это тонкая работа.  
— Да уж.

Он для пробы постучал пальцем по наконечнику. Острый.  
Чарли отложил инструмент обратно, смотря на появившуюся царапину.

— Это столько способов лечить людей есть, — продолжил он. — И травы, и настойки, и все вот эти штуки.  
— Люди болеют разным, — подтвердил Штеффен. — Головой и телом. Все не излечишь, но можно пытаться. Разными способами.

Чарли ощутил тошноту. Он так боялся возвращаться к болезням головы даже мыслями. Каждая из них заставляла его вспоминать, крутить в памяти и сомневаться, было ли хоть что-то из этого правдой. Было? Или это все его чертова сломанная башка? Ее можно было вылечить чем-то кроме забытья?

Чарли сглотнул. Этот вопрос волновал его.

— Как думаешь, доктор, спасет ли виски от безумия? — пробормотал он и прищурился, рассматривая свой стакан. — Или ты мне можешь еще какое-нибудь лекарство прописать?

Вращать в голове это жуткое слово и говорить было двумя совершенно разными вещами. Чарли видел настоящих безумцев с больной душой, они казались пьяными без вина, не владели своими телами и языком. Их единственным одеянием становилась горячечная рубашка, а путем — дорога в мрачные лечебницы, где их прятали от остального мира, нормального.

Тошнота и гадливость обернулись вокруг его кишок жирными змеями.  
Он поморщился. _Нет. Только не туда._

— Ты думаешь, что ты безумен? — Штеффен затянулся и попытался улыбнуться, словно оценивая, всерьез он или нет. — Что с тобой не так?

Чарли не знал, что сказать. С чего начать. Поверил бы ему доктор, который и сам нес все время какую-то чушь? Может быть, раскрыл бы ему понимание этого? Или окончательно бы свел с ума? Может, это от него он заразился?

— У меня был не один друг.

Ком в горле разросся шипастым ежом, мешая говорить. Внезапная горечь заставила Чарли закрыть глаза и замолчать. Когда он открыл их, Штеффен все еще смотрел на него и ждал.  
Прошло много времени. Сигарета в его пальцах успела истлеть.  
Он должен был рассказать.

— Нас было трое, — пробормотал Чарли, опустив глаза. В его стакане оставалась еще половина, и в тот момент ему казалось, что он скорее наполовину пуст. — Мы ехали с востока. Чтобы… ну знаешь. Это.  
— Я понял.  
— И те типы, которые подстрелили Нокса, он… они убили второго моего друга. Совсем. Ну…

Губы засаднили, а ресницы оказались такими тяжелыми.

— Ему выстрелили в лицо. И мне пришлось… избавить его от страданий.

Чарли смотрел в окно и стену, только не на Штеффена. Ему не хотелось жалости. Ему хотелось понять.

— Потом я его похоронил. Не сразу. Я вернулся к нему и похоронил.  
— Недалеко от Мракстоуна? — серьезно осведомился доктор Штеффен.  
— Да. И… он был мертв. Он уже остыл немного за то время, что меня не было. Это я знаю точно.

 _Не точно._  
Он не удержался и взглянул на доктора. Тот не смотрел на него. Его глаза уперлись в собственные руки, сложенные вместе перед ним. Не то чтобы Чарли хотелось, чтобы он вновь смотрел, но он заговорил громче.

— И знаешь, что самое интересное, доктор? Я почти полностью уверен, что видел его одной… одной ночью. Ну. Слышал. Представляешь? Это же безумно, верно?

Штеффен молчал, наклонив свой стакан и смотря на то, как виски под лучами уходящего солнца становится красно-золотым.

— Ты его видел во сне? — спросил он, когда не услышал продолжения.

Было слышно, он и сам в это не верит.

— Я тебе кто, фея фасоль, чтобы сны свои рассказывать? — фыркнул Чарли.

Он махом допил виски и со стуком опустил стакан на столешницу. Опустить бы туда же и кулак, но ему не хотелось вынимать из руки осколки после.

— Я слышал его голос ночью. И... ну, свист. Он хорошо свистел. Как музыкант.

Доктор не говорил ничего. Виски он не допивал, как будто налил для того, чтобы пялиться в него, как в зеркало. Оранжевое кривое зеркало.

— И еще лошади, — вновь вспомнил Чарли. — Все это с ними. В-и-д-е-н-и-я.  
— Ну, тут все понятно, это же хищники. — Штеффен поморщился. — Я думал, Сил сказал, что это какое-то животное. И с этим решено.  
— Сил ни черта не знает. — Чарли гневно забросил ногу на стул, рассматривая грязный носок сапога. — Трусливый кусок дерьма. Надрался и хорошо, если в окне что-то увидел.  
— Да, ему могло что-то привидеться, — согласился Штеффен. — И… может быть… А ты пил в тот вечер, когда… слышал своего друга?

Чарли сцепил зубы, рыча. Штеффен не слушал его. Не воспринимал всерьез.

Чарли передумал рассказывать о том, что приснилось ему, когда он решил попробовать чертово лекарство. Это точно Штеффен быстро окрестил бы пьяным бредом.

Чарли поднялся, дотягиваясь до бутылки, и сделал глоток прямо из горла. Он хотел сесть на место, но потом передумал. Уперевшись обеими кулаками в столешницу, Чарли помотал головой. Ноги пружинили, жар подтапливал их, придавая движению смысл.

Чарли остановился у окна за спиной доктора. Тот сидел некоторое время недвижимо, а потом развернулся к нему.

— У меня нет проблем с выпивкой, — сказал Чарли твердо. — Мне не видятся разные принцессы, и пол под моими ногами не качается. Почти не качается.  
— Хорошо.

Он испытал дискомфорт, когда стул сзади скрипнул. В отражении на посеревшем стекле Чарли увидел, что Штеффен остановился за ним. И иметь здорового мужика за спиной было так же стремно, как и стоять, пялясь ему в лицо.

— Это Мракстоун.

Чарли посмотрел на него в отражении. Штеффен ушел глубоко в себя, ничего не оставив на поверхности своих глаз.

— Тут есть что-то.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Доктор Штеффен отвел взгляд от бесконечности, опуская его к своим сапогам.

— Здесь водится что-то, — сказал он тихо. Чарли приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы слышать его. — Что-то дикое. Ненормальное. Я думаю, что это животное. Но не такое… не обычное животное.  
— А какое еще животное может быть?  
— Не знаю. Неизвестное. Такое, о котором никто не мог рассказать.  
— И никто его не видел?  
— Думаю, что никто, — Штеффен тяжело вздохнул. — Ни из городских, ни из рабочих со второй шахты. Я и сам не...  
— Шахты?

Чарли слышал об этом от Лавиньи, но совсем не так много, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.  
Штеффен помолчал и продолжил.

— Ее открыли несколько месяцев назад. Мракстоун был основан вокруг старой шахты, но она обвалилась и была объявлена непригодной из-за земли. И новую открыли восточнее. Большая часть прибыли принадлежат шерифу.  
— Это объясняет, почему он занимает свою должность.

Чарли редко видел шерифов в таких мелких городках, не принадлежащих Штатам. Чаще за порядком следили наемники и конторы, которые нанимали самые обеспеченные жители. И теперь то, что казалось ему жалкой пародией на город, надеющийся на то, что большие Штаты возьмут к себе под крылышко, приобретало новый смысл. Должности покупались и продавались так же хорошо, как ночные вазы.

— Но не могу понять, как может отличаться земля в одном и том же месте. И не дешевле ли было разрыть старую? — Чарли потер лоб. — Почему здесь все ненормальное? Как может столько дерьма происходить в одном месте? И охотники чертовы, и церкви нет, и какие-то хищники в округе, и... Мне действительно начинает казаться, что то, что я видел Билли Боба живым, с этим связано.   
— Ты не видел.  
— Слышал, какая разница.  
— Не думаю, что это был он.

Чарли возмущенно обернулся к нему. Ну, пристрелить его он, может, и не пристрелит, но со Штеффеном ничего не случится, если он просто хорошо стукнет его по голове.

— Тебе пора идти, Чарли, — сказал тот негромко, но так спокойно, что вся агрессия, которую он хотел на него направить, улетучилась. — Уже скоро начнет темнеть, а тебе надо еще добраться до гостиницы.  
— Я не маленький и темноты не боюсь.  
— Дело не в этом.  
— А в чем? В каком-то з-звере? — Чарли укорил себя за то, что заикнулся на этом слове. Но оно казалось таким глупым и чужеродным.  
— Ты находишь это забавным?  
— Не нахожу.

Он шумно вздохнул и откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в теплую доску рамы.  
Чарли был очень зол на то, что с ним опять говорили загадками, потому что он заслуживал правды. Он ничего не скрывал. Но тревожная близость мужчины мешала думать, заставляя глубже дышать, улавливая запах. Но был лишь эвкалипт и то потому, что доктор положил руку ему на плечо.  
Чарли двинул им. Достаточно, чтобы показать, что он не находит жест уместным, но недостаточно, чтобы сбросить руку и оборвать контакт.

— За меня не надо беспокоиться, — выдавил он.

Штеффен улыбнулся растерянно. Он смотрел на свою руку, словно сам не понимал, как она оказалась на чужом плече.  
И, дрогнув, она отпустила. Только кончик пальца неуверенно прошелся по жилету, задевая грубые стежки ниток. Мимо пуговицы на кармане и к бедру.  
Штеффен скользнул пальцем вдоль тяжелой кобуры, не отрывая от нее глаз.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул он.

В какой-то момент Чарли перестал дышать чем-то, кроме его неправильного запаха. Ему нужен был глоток. Воздуха. Воды. Чего-нибудь.

— Но все равно беспокоюсь.

Чарли хотел высказать, что он думает обо всем этом, но смог только нахмуриться и попытаться отойти. Но в поясницу упирался подоконник, а идти было некуда. _Он попался._

Штеффен наклонился к нему и поцеловал в губы.

Чарли показалось, ему выстрелили в висок, и все мозги со свистом вылетели из черепной коробки. И сейчас валялись где-то отдельно от тела, потому что в голове было пусто. И было все.

Чувствовать напротив своих губ чужие — вот это было ненормально. И горячо. И великолепно. И это сбивало с толку. Казалось, что тело не принадлежит ему. Чарли будто наблюдал за собой со стороны, потому что не мог собрать и грана воли в руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Чтобы вышвырнуть из своего личного пространства и разбить лицо за то, что Штеффен делает с ним.  
Кружилась голова, он ощущал мягкую кожу губ, а в носу застрял чужой запах, сильный и близкий.

Чарли позволил ему закончить, потому что это мгновение было самым странным в его жизни.  
Он позволил ему закончить и отойти.  
Чарли стоял, держась за чертов подоконник за спиной, как будто внезапно может измениться притяжение. И чувствовал, Штеффен ждет, когда он посмотрит на него. Остановился напротив, впервые при нем сжимая нервно кулаки.

А Чарли не смог даже глаз на него поднять. Надо было уйти, поскорее уйти.

* * *

 **Приснился мне город**  — стихотворение из сборника «Листья травы» Уолта Уитмена.

Согласно одной из версий, в период, когда гомосексуальность была криминализована, МСМ опознавали друг друга, используя поэзию Уолта Уитмена.

 

 

 


	10. Глава 10. Очень маленькие ковбои и индейцы

Ему пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы справиться с дрожащими руками.  
Предельно концентрируясь, Штеффен начисто вымыл стаканы и поставил их обратно в шкафчик. Покрутив бутылку, он оценил, что там осталось едва ли на рюмку, и допил одним глотком, отправляя тару в мойку.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно и прекрасно, и сложно было определить, что сейчас брало верх. От этого перепада его качало, и ноги заплетались, будто он брел по палубе корабля, попавшего в шторм.

Когда вернулись Магда с Клаусом, Штеффен испытал облегчение и радость. Их проводил домой мистер Пайнс, но так продолжаться больше не могло. Нужно было поговорить насчет работы во второй половине дня.  
От Магды не ушло, что он пил, но он и не пытался это скрыть.

— Заходил Чарли, — сказал он.

Магда нетерпеливо взялась за вязание, ловя последние лучи уходящего солнца. Но их осталось столь мало, что она почти сразу же включила лампу. Стоило купить еще керосина. Его осталось совсем немного — лампа моргала, а неуверенное пламя искажало все вокруг.

— Мне не нравится, что он бывает тут так часто.  
— Он помогал мне с лекарствами. Лучше, если он будет заниматься чем-то непротивозаконным, верно?

Магда посмотрела на него строго. Этот взгляд мог значить: и, наверное, во время этой непротивозаконной помощи спирт попал вам обоим в рот.

— Мне кажется, он тоже… он тоже что-то видел. Слышал.

Магда остановилась. В желтом свете лампы было не разобрать цвет ее лица, но Штеффен знал, что она побелела.

— Он подозревает, что здесь что-то не так.  
— Это, — она шумно сглотнула, — это все не то, чем кажется. Ты задурил ему голову своими историями.  
— Я ничего не говорил ему.

Металлическое щелканье спиц на несколько секунд стихло.

— Он… Он что-то хочет с этим сделать?  
— Я не знаю. Я не знаю.

Ему нечего было сказать. Плотно притворив окно, он бдительно осмотрел близлежащую территорию. Ничего не выбивалось из строя, а та тень в пяти метрах была не более, чем барбарисовым кустом. _Может быть, тех лошадей было достаточно?_ За все эти дни Штеффен не слышал ничего нового.  
Чарли не был безумным.  _Или же они оба были._

Штеффену было так страшно и так плохо от того, что все эти мысли, от которых тряслись поджилки, уходили, потому что сердце захватывали новые. Оккупировали его и не отдавали без боя.

Страшно из-за того, что может оказаться по ту сторону снаружи дома. Страшно из-за того, что Магда могла узнать, что он почти выдал их. Что у него с Чарли что-то… Ей не стоило знать.  
Вряд ли _чем-то_ можно назвать тот неловкий односторонний поцелуй, но… Господи, а если он ошибся? Но ведь он видел, как Чарли смотрит на него. Может быть, ему всего лишь показалось. Может быть, это его воображение дорисовало взаимность симпатии, а хмель придал смелости, и теперь эта вольность будет стоить ему жизни.

Штеффен все еще чувствовал вкус его губ, и жар его кожи, и его сильные плечи. Последний раз он целовал другого мужчину много лет назад и сейчас это казалось каким-то наваждением. Мгновением, которое он вспоминал, закрывая глаза. Мгновением, которым он позволил себе недопустимое.

Штеффена укачивало от мыслей, что Чарли может проанализировать случившееся и вернуться, чтобы прикончить его. Но пока он этого не сделал.  
Он ничего не сделал. И плохо это было или хорошо?  
Этого Штеффен тоже не знал.

***

Набрался Чарли просто до бровей. Переверни его вверх дном, и из горла потекло бы, как из бутылки.  
Стало только хуже. Он совсем перестал думать о чем-либо другом, а пах тянуло жаркой болью, и она не проходила, даже когда Чарли плескал себе за шиворот холодной воды.

Он всего лишь хотел узнать правду о чертовом проклятом сраном Мракстоуне.  
Доктор поцеловал. Поцеловал его. _Доктор поцеловал его._

Когда предложение выстраивалось в голове целиком, Чарли вновь подскакивал и принимался возбужденно бродить по комнате взад и вперед.

В смысле, раньше его никогда не целовали. Да, он трахался и достаточно, но всегда это были шлюхи, никто не целует шлюх. Он… возможно, он поцеловал раз или два чьи-то плечи, но целовать тело не то же, что и целовать губы. _Губы целуют в ответ._

Чарли забрался с головой под подушку и бил себя через нее кулаком, чтобы избавиться от одолевавших чувств. Они не уходили. Лишь увеличивались, набегая друг на друга, и катились на него комом, сбивая весь хрупкий самоконтроль, что он пытался выстроить.

Это было грязно и гадко. Мужчина, целующий мужчину. Вот что знал Чарли. Это было богопротивно, и он столько раз это слышал, что со счета сбился.  
Одно дело… удовлетворить похоть, чтобы она не сожрала тебя. Но поцелуи… а чем были поцелуи?

Чарли с шумом подтащил стул к окну и сел перед ним в твердой намеренности наблюдать за улицей. Билли Боб мог показаться в любую минуту. Точно.

Ох, Билли Боб бы лицо ему обоссал, если бы узнал, что он целовался с каким-то мужиком.

Чарли не знал, напуган он больше или раздражен. Или испытывает этот неуместный восторг, который никак не заглушить.

Их глаза были так близко, их носы были так близко, их лица были так близко. Рты касались друг друга. Не один целовал другого. А оба одновременно.  
Но постойте, доктор Штеффен поцеловал его? Сам? По своей воле? Зачем он сделал это?

Чарли знал правила. Поцелуи — это что-то из области розового и мягкого. Не мужского. Если мужчины и целовали, то лишь женщин или детей. Дочек, конечно. Сыновья с раннего возраста должны понять, что это не для них.  
Доктору Штеффену было кого целовать.

Чарли задумался, а вдруг это было чем-то европейским? Простым жестом, который дарили там в Старом свете друг другу без какой-либо задней мысли? И поэтому это было для Штеффена так просто.  
Но как, черт побери, это могло быть так просто, если от этого волосы вставали дыбом на всем теле, а жар бил в грудь шибче, чем от стакана виски махом. Только искры из глаз не летели. Или летели?

Чарли сделал еще один большой глоток и посмотрел на улицу. Он планировал вырубиться. И наблюдать. Что получится лучше и быстрее, то и планировал.  
Уже стемнело. С улиц мало-помалу исчезали пешеходы и извозчики. Даже лежащий под стенкой «У пьяной пятки» нищий куда-то уполз. Пока ничего не происходило. Пока. А если бы произошло?  
Чарли вновь вспомнил свои фантазии и почти готов был взвыть.

Нет. Это было мерзко. По многим причинам.  
И даже если бы не было… даже если представить, что этим поцелуем доктор хотел показать, что он, как и Чарли, хочет трахнуться… он же был несвободен. Это было дважды неправильно.

— О чем ты думаешь? — проговорил Чарли сквозь зубы, растерянно вглядываясь в темноту. — У тебя же все… на месте. А ты целуешь меня. Как будто ничего этого нет.

Голова кружилась. Надо было что-то сделать. Интересно, сможет ли он сейчас дойти до салуна и снять шлюху? Чарли готов был залезть даже на Лавинью, если она, конечно, соизволит прикрыть свой рот.

Он был полон решимости. Точно. Да. Так он и сделал был. Если бы его не вырубило в течение двух минут, то определенно.

***

Нокс впервые за много дней очнулся с признаками просветления в голове. Боль в плече не резала его ножами, но лишь тихонько пилила маленьким напильником, когда он двигался. Ступня не казалась такой опухшей и было не так неприятно переворачиваться на бок, чтобы помочиться.

Нокс не находил в себе сил задавать вопросы раньше, но вообще стоило бы. Черт его знает, где он находился.  
Большую часть времени он проводил наедине с собой. Он ни разу не видел ни Чарли, ни Билли Боба, и это его беспокоило. Хотя деловой мужик, который тут крутился, и сказал, что его друг о нем волнуется и все время заходит. Доктор. Он сказал, что он доктор. Больше тут Нокс никого не видел. Ну, почти никого. _Ее_ он запомнил.  
Он попытался неловко пошутить в первый раз. Что-то о том, что не зря он на пулю прыгнул, раз за ним ухаживает такая женщина, но от боли его скрутило, и он закончил стоном, что вовсе не делало его фразу милой.  
Это была привлекательная и особенная женщина. Нокс знал, что для таких используют слово леди. Строгая и изысканная одежда, убранные волосы — ни пряди не выбивалось из прически, прохладное лицо. И такая же прохладная сама.

— Давно я тут лежу? — спросил Нокс, когда она появилась вновь. — Эй?

Она убрала тарелку из-под супа. Довольно простого и не прям сытного, но вкусного. Нокс постоянно хотел есть и, если бы мог, подскочил бы и сожрал небольшое стадо бизонов.

— Неделя, — помедлив, ответила эта женщина.  
— Много.

Она посмотрела на него, как на прыщ, который следует выдавить.  
Ноксу захотелось забраться глубже под одеяло.

Женщины делали это. Могли повелеть, не говоря ни слова. Могли управлять, не прикладывая сил.  
Он боялся их и восхищался ими. Его пробирала дрожь каждый раз, когда они на него смотрели, словно он был неопытным юнцом, щупавшим за жизнь только одну грудь — молочную материнскую.  
Нокса брала оторопь от того, как просто с ними расправлялся Билли Боб. Заговаривал их, осыпал комплиментами, и даже самые стойкие стены не выдерживали его осаду.  
Хорошо, что его сейчас тут не было. Он бы ни за что не пропустил ее.

— Много спать, — объяснила женщина, собравшись. — Мало сил. Поэтому дни проходить быстро.

Нокс покорно кивнул и лег назад. Боль вернулась слабым подергиванием. Лучше было ее не дразнить.

Нокс попытался пошевелить рукой, но она висела плетью и чувствовалась совсем чужой. Он не мог сжать пальцы. Не мог ощутить ничего внизу. Только боль.  
Ни возможности покрутить заколку для замков, успокоив нервы. Ни возможности сложить руку в кулак, собравшись. Боль. Вновь.  
Может быть, это все, что у него осталось.

Визиты этого доктора Нокс не любил. Ему не нравилось помнить о том, что _она_ замужем. Обманываться тут было так приятно. Хотя и глупо, наверное, было ревновать сиделку к ее мужу, верно?  
Нокс дураком точно не был, и уж заметить, как она дотрагивается до его плеча, мог. Было бы странно, если бы у такой женщины не было мужа. Возможно, его раздражало то, что она выбрала не кого-то из американцев, а такого же, как она. Пришлого.  
Но он не посмел бы никому об этом сказать, даже Чарли.

Как только она исчезла, появился врач. Должно быть, она сказала ему, что Нокс пришел в себя.

— Добрый день, — поприветствовал тот от двери.

Статный, как мужчина с агитационных плакатов. Даже странно, что он выбрал себе профессию шарлатана.  
Нокс промолчал, смотря в потолок. День не был добрым.

— Как себя чувствуете сегодня? — вновь вторгся в его покой доктор.

Он осмотрел плечо, убеждаясь, что рана заживает, и по его губам пробежала тень улыбки, как будто это благодаря ему, а не живучести организма Нокса.

— У меня нет ответа, — негромко сказал он. — Очень слабым. Разбитым. Как будто от меня откусили кусок.

Доктор не ответил. Он закрепил обратно его повязку и сложил руки перед собой.

— Если вам интересно, недавно заходил Чарли.  
— Да, Чарли. Он бы мог.

Конечно, это был бы Чарли. Ну не Билли Боб же, который уже, наверное, по макушку нырнул под чью-нибудь юбку.  
Нокс посмотрел на доктора строго. Тот называл Чарли так просто по имени, как будто они были приятелями. В голову влезла тупая шутка про то, что Чарли захотел променять его на того, кто меньше калека. Но Чарли бы так не сделал. Наверное.

Доктор отвел подбородок в сторону, будто собрался покачать головой, но передумал.

— Он волнуется о вас. Он будет рад узнать, что вы в состоянии поддерживать сознание.

Да уж, если это можно было назвать состоянием. Интересно, ему еще долго тут находиться? Об этом и спросил Нокс следующим.

Доктор нахмурился.

— Некоторое время.  
— Очень точная цифра. — Нокс закусил губу, потому что под повязкой дернуло болью от того, как он поднялся. — Лучше бы им меня забрать.  
— Им?

Нокс прищурился. Вообще он не помнил, чтобы доктор упоминал Билли Боба. Может быть, тот даже не навещал его. Это было на него похоже.

Ноксу не нравилось, как внезапно на него нападала дремота. Находила, словно морок. Доктор сказал, что это нормально. Вряд ли он понимал. Он же не был на его месте. Не проваливался в свою слабость, запутываясь в ней, как муха в липкой сети паутины.

— Сообщу Чарли, что вас можно навестить. Когда он придет.  
— Да и… если я буду, лучше меня разбудите. Нам надо поговорить.

Нокс смотрел ему в спину, когда он уходил, а после так же бесцельно пялился в дверь. Если бы не проклятая слабость, он бы прямо сейчас натянул на себя портки и выпрыгнул в окно. Не лежал бы тут практически голый, связанный бинтами и отчаявшийся.  
Нокс закрыл глаза.

***

Нет, серьезно. Это был действительно енот. Тощий, пыльный, но енот.  
Его маленькие вороватые глазки поблескивали, а лапки потирали друг друга в предвкушении добычи.  
Бун даже перестал горло полоскать, когда увидел его. Да чтобы енот забрался практически в пустыню? Уму непостижимо. Что дальше? Рыба по воздуху начнет летать?

Енот деловито обежал порожек одного из домов, метя к ведру с картофельными очистками. Замерев меховым потрепанным шаром на верхней ступеньке, он спикировал прямо в ведро, валясь с ним на землю.

Бун отставил свою воду, ныряя рукой к кобуре. Он всегда носил с собой две пушки. Ремингтон — на бедре, и небольшой дерринджер¹ с укороченным стволом за ремнем. Все-таки полагаться стоило не на один авторитет.

Из ведра торчала только пушистая жопа зверька, крайне заинтересованного в том, что происходит внутри. Понизу то и дело пролетали несъедобные отходы, среди которых он пытался нарыть что-то, что можно употребить.  
Может быть, его привез кто-то? Может быть, этот ханыга Смитсон?  
Или его гнали какие-нибудь собаки, и в своем долгом путешествии по Аризоне, енот наткнулся на населенный пункт, где и решился бросить якорь?  
Кто знал?

Бун прицелился. Задница была широкой и весьма удобной целью.

— Эй, шериф, видели этот смех? — вдруг спросил Диаз.

Отвлеченный, Бун промазал. Пуля врезалась в ведро, пробивая его у дна, но зверь остался невредим. С гневным стрекотанием он унесся за дом.  
Бун посмотрел на Диаза с раздражением.

— У тебя, блядь, должна быть очень хорошая причина меня отвлечь, — прорычал он, пряча ремингтон в кобуру.

Лицо у Диаза было крайне отсталое. Он наверняка и не понял, чему помешал.

— Смитсона-то помните? — спросил он, растягивая слова.  
— Нет, твою мать, у меня резко память отшибло.  
— Гляньте, чего учудил.

Так как он ничего не говорил дальше, Буну пришлось обернуться. Диаз держал в руке кривой листок с оторванным краем. Раньше был куда-то приклеен. Бун бегло прочитал, что там написано. Даже он не выдержал и крякнул.

— А я думал, что ты главный идиот на деревне, а оказывается, есть еще и те, кто коней теряют, — усмехнулся он.  
— Угу. — Диаз потер нос. — Он все же тут остановился.  
— В «Майратте», — прочитал Бун и сложил руки на груди. — Дерьмово. Мне это не нравится. Мне вообще не нравится эта шантрапа. Еще и лошадь прошляпил, — повторил он.  
— Это, наверное, значит, что он отсюда не уедет, — заметил Диаз.

Удивительно дальновидно для его башки.  
Тем не менее, никакой радости это у Буна не вызвало. Диаз был прав. Если Смитсон заводил себе тут какие-то дела, это было не к добру. И в частности не к добру, что он где-то посеял то, на чем только и мог убраться отсюда.

— Не хочу, чтобы он тут оставался, — озвучил свои мысли Бун. — Он своего коня не найдет. Тут его раньше либо наши поймают и прихватизируют, либо красножопые за поселком. Давно их не было?  
— Давно, — подтвердил Диаз.  
— Значит, скоро обязательно объявятся.  
— Да вряд ли. Кажись, эти последнюю парочку хлопнули, которые здесь ошивались.  
— Слава богу. Не охота на них пули было тратить. И о пулях… возвращаясь к Смитсону.

Бун вылил воду из бутылки на землю. От ее журчания ему самому захотелось ссать.

— Ты понял, на что я намекаю, Диаз?

Тот помолчал недолго. Ну же, шевели своими червячками.

— Типа того.

Заправив руки в карманы, Диаз определенно кивнул. Лицо у него было в этот момент суровое и решительное. За это он иногда Буну даже нравился.

— Хотя, знаешь, есть тут один плюс, — задумчиво протянул Бун, когда Диаз уже собрался уходить.  
— М?  
— Я почти наверняка уверен в том, что кусты Фриды мог пожрать его заплутавший конь. Жрать-то тут особо нечего.  
— О. Шериф, да у вас голова.  
— Я знаю. — Он осклабился. — Пуф. И дело закрыто. Потеснитесь, Пинкертоны². А ты, Диаз, учись.

Осталось найти самого коня. Где-то же он тут ошивается? И будет крайне неплохо найти на нем чужое тавро. Как будто Буну были нужны особые причины, чтобы вздернуть Смитсона. Но с клеймом конокрада это будет сделать еще приятнее.  
Судя по всему, конь все еще бродил где-то вокруг Мракстоуна.  
Нужно было найти где.  
Звучало довольно просто.  
Вот только никто не видел бесхозного коня.  
Бун задумался и провел пальцем по нижней губе. Ну, на то он и шериф, чтобы разбираться с такими делами.

***

Когда Чарли третье утро подряд проснулся на полу с головой, шумящей, как непрерывно дрожащий бубен, он начал думать о том, что что-то все-таки надо поменять.  
На карачках он дополз до ночной вазы и использовал ее, не поднимаясь на ноги. Опустошенный мочевой пузырь добавил спокойствия в его жизнь. Если бы можно было бы так же отлить из головы лишнее.

Прополоскав рот остатками воды из кувшина, Чарли сплюнул в ту же вазу и двинулся к стене, надеясь с ее помощью подняться.  
Может быть, он бы и не напился так вчера в очередной раз, но какой-то тип спросил его в «Майратте». Если бы он заранее не сказал, что это по поводу утерянной лошади, Чарли бы даже не пошевелился. Лучше бы не шевелился. Когда крошечная надежда на то, что Кадиллак еще жив, забрезжила на горизонте, поддатый незнакомец объявил, что просто зашел глянуть на идиота, который потерял лошадь. О него даже кулаки не удалось размять, он сошел с дистанции после первого удара.

Чарли сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени, наверное, минут сорок. Виски не подслащал воспоминания, делая их песок лишь горче.  
Он одевался медленно, надеясь, что к последней детали одежды у него перестанут дрожать руки. Мутило от всего. Интересно, ему бы помогло хоть что-нибудь? Какое-нибудь средство? Было бы неплохо.  
Погода была ничего. Обычно в этой части Аризоны всегда шпарило, как на дьявольской сковороде, но ближе к декабрю зима давала о себе знать. По небу тут и там разлетелись кляксы тяжелых облаков. Ветер не кусал знойными клыками, как обычно днем. От одного порыва вдоль позвоночника проскакали мурашки.

Отважный встретил его одиночным гавканьем. Сегодня он даже пошел дальше и строго обнюхал ноги Чарли, пока тот стоял на пороге.

Чарли для пробы толкнул дверь. Заперто. Он сунул руки в карманы. Ключ так и не взял. Может, надо было?

Он откашлялся и постучал в дверь. После прогулки и свежего воздуха ему немного полегчало, но наверняка выглядел он не так чтобы очень.  
Сняв шляпу, он пригладил волосы, вытер глаза. Как будто его когда-либо заботило, как он выглядит со стороны.

Чарли задержал дыхание, надеясь уже наконец-то услышать шаги по ту сторону, но их не было.  
Вместо этого его встретила мадам доктор, но не изнутри дома, а снаружи. В ее руках была полная оловянная миска с бельем.

Выглянув из-за угла дома, она посмотрела на него с подозрением.

— Он принимать сейчас, — сказала. — Позже.  
— Нокс? — Чарли поморщился. — Потому что если не он принимает, то мне все равно.

Мадам доктор замолчала.

— Ваш друг хотел видеть вы, — произнесла она.

Чарли с облегчением выдохнул. Если уж Нокс хотел его видеть, то с ним, должно быть, все в порядке. Надо поскорее забрать его и валить отсюда.  
Мадам опустила тяжелую миску с бельем на землю и мелким шагом двинулась по ступеням к двери. Чарли рассмотрел ключ, висящий на ленте у нее на руке.

— Долго? — спросила мадам доктор, распахивая дверь.

Чарли сунул руки в карманы, пожимая плечами. Откуда он мог знать, насколько задержится?

— Я иду навестить друга, — сказал он медленно. Он понадеялся, она поймет в этой фразе, что он никак уж не может рассчитать время своего пребывания тут. По крайней мере он не планировал пробыть тут менее двух минут, как и более полутора суток.

Мадам доктор неуверенно сжала ключ в руках. Она хотела запереть дверь за ним, но его неопределенный ответ заставил ее передумать.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Я как раз закончить с бельем.

Чарли проводил ее взглядом до угла, где она вновь скрылась, нагруженная тяжелым тазом с мокрыми вещами. Она оглянулась еще раз, вытягивая шею, будто он мог выкинуть что-то уже на пороге.

Чарли вздохнул. Не то чтобы была чья-то еще, кроме его, вина в том, что ему не доверяли.

По левую сторону коридора была дверь кухни. Распахнутая, она не скрывала Клауса, который развлекал сам себя, копаясь в тарелке каши и негромко распевая под нос песенки своего сочинения.

— Привет, Чарли! — бодро воскликнул он, подбирая под себя ноги.

Стул был для него низковат, поэтому Клаус сидел на коленках.

— Привет, — поздоровался Чарли.

Ему не на самом деле хотелось останавливаться и болтать, пока его ждал Нокс. Но Клаус был воодушевлен и ждал внимания.

— Обедаешь? — поинтересовался Чарли, останавливаясь в дверном проходе.  
— Да. Ну. Немного.

Он шлепнул ложкой по серой вязкой массе. Выглядела она совсем уж неаппетитно, несмотря на высыпанные в нее яркие пятнышки.

— Что это? — спросил Чарли. — Это… ковбои и индейцы?

Он не мог припомнить сытных трапез в детстве, но тогда, когда ему удавалось урвать целую тарелку, он тоже любил играть. Обычно лепил из вязкой массы башню или строил крепостные стены, за которыми скрывались солдаты — кукурузинки.

— Нет, это вишня. — Клаус рассмеялся и, зачерпнув из своего кармашка, показал ему еще горстку. — И… чернослов.

Чернослов был один, но зато мелко нарезан.

— А, по-моему, это похоже на ковбоев и индейцев.

Клаус смотрел на него с минуту серьезно, что-то взвешивая, а потом согласился.

— Но это будут очень маленькие ковбои и индейцы, — заметил он.  
— Маленькие, а целую тарелку захватили.

Чарли было забавно, как Клаус теперь раскладывает представителей разных фракций по разные стороны от тарелки.

— Эй! — возмутился он, когда Чарли прихватил крупную вишню, лежащую с самого края. — Это же был вождь.  
— Тогда ковбоям повезло, — усмехнулся тот. — Боевой дух индейцев уже пал.  
— Как это упал? Дух может упасть?

Клаус серьезно задумался, а Чарли не знал, как быстро объяснить, что такое боевой дух, поэтому он поспешно ретировался из кухни.  
К счастью, долго вопрос морали войск Клауса не одолевал. Уже через пару шагов Чарли услышал продолжение песни, которую тот пел до этого.

Его внимание привлекала дверь справа, в столовую комнату со столом. Она была закрыта, но из-за нее слышались голоса. Чарли приблизительно представил, что там происходит что-то, что имеет кодовое название «принимает».

Он думал об этом все то время, что шел до комнаты, где находился Нокс. А потом вид его в сознании и с болезненной, но улыбкой, совсем выбил его из колеи.

И как же он был рад и счастлив.

Нокс скособочившись полулежал в постели. Он тоже загорелся от их встречи. Скривив лицо, он попытался сесть и скрыть стон приветствием.

— Твою мать, — протянул Нокс. — Я не прямо уж огурчик, но от твоего появления мне стало лучше.

Чарли поддержал его улыбкой, хотя, видел Бог, улыбаться ему было все сложнее. С валить отсюда поскорее он был поспешен.

Он осторожно опустился на край постели, стараясь сесть точно на каркас, чтобы прогнувшийся матрац не заставил Нокса съехать.

— Побрал бы тебя черт. — Вторая улыбка вышла более искренней, чем предыдущая.

Вблизи Чарли рассмотрел, что и к коже Нокса возвращается румянец и губы его не выглядят такими обветренными.

Он потрепал рыжие патлы Нокса.

— Зарос.

Это не было первым, что он хотел сказать. Не было первым, что нужно было сказать. Но Чарли так устал от последних дней, так нуждался в чем-то простом и понятном. Чем-то, что у них было до того, как все произошло.  
Он мог бы поклясться, что боль в голове отступила, когда он только увидел Нокса. Но и кольнула, стоило ему подумать обо всем, что тому предстояло узнать.

— Похож на голландскую мохнатку, — вяло отозвался Нокс. — И чувствую себя не лучше. Ну. Наверное, все же лучше, чем мог бы, с разбитым плечом.  
— Не так уж все и плохо, — попытался подбодрить его Чарли.

Нокс только прищурился.

— Вы чем-то занимаетесь сейчас? — спросил он. — Пока я отлеживаюсь тут?

Чарли мог бы сказать, что пил, как свинья, последние дни.

— Да, типа… лекарства. Не знаю. Что-то из листьев.  
— Лекарства? — переспросил Нокс, прищурившись. — Я бы скорее подумал, что вы двое уже выиграли весь этот Сракстоун в карты.  
— Мы с доктором?  
— При чем здесь доктор?

Чарли молчал, обдумывая сказанное. Не могло же быть, чтобы Нокс имел в виду Билли Боба? Он же не мог забыть?

— Тут отличный салун, — перепрыгнул Чарли раньше, чем пауза станет слишком долгой, наталкивая на лишние мысли. — Карты, музыка. Дешевое пиво. Виски почти не разбавленный.  
— Виски, — потянул Нокс с удовольствием. — Сейчас бы глоточек. И сигарету. Убил бы за нее.

Чарли похлопал по карманам. С собой ничего не было.

— Меня нормально кормят, — сообщил Нокс, отводя глаза. — Супы всякие. Каши. Наверное, эта… готовит.  
— Мадам доктор? — Чарли нахмурился, вспоминая ее имя. — Мэгги? Магда. Точно.  
— Мадам доктор, — повторил Нокс. — Буду знать. А то я все время называю ее «Эй, ты», когда она что-то приносит. А это вроде не очень звучит.  
— Не очень.  
— Эй, — он пожевал губу, — Чарльз.

Чарли полное имя всегда казалось чужим и наигранным. Как будто он какой-нибудь сэр. А еще, если к нему обращались Чарльз, то это обычно значило что-то серьезное.

— Я уже напрягся, — натянуто посмеялся он. — Если тебе надо отлить, держать не буду.

Нокс шутливо пнул его коленом в поясницу.

— Я хочу убраться отсюда, Чарли.

Чарли вздохнул, отводя глаза.

— Если бы ты знал, как я хочу отсюда убраться.  
— Ну, а тебе чего? — усмехнулся Нокс, не веря. — Играете там в карты и полируете спиртом глотку. Еще и девиц небось обхаживаете. Пока я тут умираю. От скуки.  
— Хочешь, я какую-нибудь книжку тебе притащу? — предложил Чарли, подумав. — Веселую. Со стихами там. Или чем-нибудь.

Нокс откинул голову на подушку, до того смявшуюся под его головой, что ставшую почти плоской.

— Ну, притащи, — согласился он, и от покорности в его голосе Чарли стало не по себе. — Но лучше еще раз спроси, может, мне все же уже можно отсюда дернуть.  
— Хорошо, Нокс. Обязательно.

Чарли сжал руку в кулак. Нокс повторил за ним и стукнул о него костяшками своего.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Чарли прислонился к ней плотно спиной, словно противостоял десяткам противников, которые норовили прорваться к Ноксу. Сердце билось с отвратительной тревогой, зато хотя бы одна беда ушла — в голове прояснилось.  
Он стоял там почти слишком долго, слушая дом и что в нем происходит. С кухни больше не слышалось пения. Наверное, Клаус закончил баловаться и наконец приступил к еде. Чарли поморщился. Уж он-то знал, как противна на вкус холодная каша.

Гул голосов жужжал за другой дверью. Должно быть, Штеффен еще говорил с пациентом. Ну, раз тот мог говорить, значит, с ним ничего серьезного не приключилось.  
Чарли подумал о том, чтобы подождать, пока закончится прием.  
У него внутри все тикало. Он напоминал сам себе полную бутылку, рядом с которой не было ни одного гостеприимного стакана. И даже чертово сумасшествие в голове оказалось заткнутым на самую дальнюю полку к вещам, которые беспокоили меньше прочего.

Ждать ему надоело довольно быстро. В такой перспективе даже бессмысленный разговор с ребенком казался дельным занятием. Чарли подумал, что не будет сильно отвлекать его от еды, просто поболтает.  
Он слышал очень четко из-за двери: «Нет, никакого змеиного масла», — от Штеффена, пока проходил мимо, и настолько задумался об этой фразе, что не сразу среагировал на отсутствие Клауса. Тарелка с кашей стояла на месте, индейцы с ковбоями смешались в ней в разномастную кучу. А Клауса не было.

Чарли подумал о том, что он мог просто потерять интерес к трапезе и улизнуть на улицу играть, но неприятный тревожный холодок пробежался по его позвоночнику.  
Он шагнул назад в коридор, чтобы услышать, как мадам доктор, гремя полным тазом, входит в дом. Деловито и строго, как и все, что она делала. Заметив Чарли, она выпрямила спину и поставила таз на пол с такой серьезностью, как будто это был шах и мат.

— Клаус, ты доел? — спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от Чарли.

Он отступил назад. Раздражение за то, что на него все время смотрят, как на зверя, мелькнуло искрой, но потухло из-за беспокойства. Видимо, ребенок был не с ней на улице.

— Его здесь нет, — сказал Чарли, разминая пальцами борт шляпы.

Мадам доктор полоснула его холодным взглядом и широким, совсем не женственным шагом преодолела часть коридора до двери на кухню. Она заглянула туда, не веря ему, и стала недовольна еще больше.

— Клаус! — позвала она. — Клаус!

Чарли смотрел, как она звала, и каждый раз ее голос трескался все более ощутимой дрожью.  
Мадам доктор повторила имя сына больше десяти раз, но ни на одно не возникло должной реакции. Даже Штеффен, еще не отпустив пациента, выглянул из-за двери на шум.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, приветствуя Чарли кивком.

Чарли не ответил на его жест. Что-то происходило.

Штеффен смотрел то на нее, то на него, но они не могли дать ответа.  
Ясно было одно. В доме Клауса не было.

* * *

 

 **Дерринджер**  — карманные пистолеты упрощенного устройства.   
 **Национальное детективное агентство Пинкертонов**  — частное сыскное агентство, образовавшееся в середине 1850х годов Аланом Пинкертоном. Противопоставлялось пристрастной полиции того времени. Действует до сих пор.


	11. Глава 11. Дорога из песка и ветра

Чарли понятия не имел, о чем говорили эти двое, потому что с их губ срывались одни лишь лающие фразы чужого языка, напоминающие ругательства. На английском он услышал только вопрос-утверждение: «Он виноват?» — от мадам доктор.  
  
— Я был с Ноксом, — сказал Чарли громко, привлекая их внимание. — Клаус оставался на кухне, когда я пошел к нему.  
— Клаус, — беспомощно повторила мадам.  
  
Ее губы дрожали, тонкие руки в молебном жесте тряслись у груди.  
На миг воцарилась тишина. Все они, все трое знали, что может случиться с потерявшимся ребенком вечером, но только Чарли видел своими глазами растерзанные тела лошадей.  
  
Ему должно было быть все равно. Клаус не был его ответственностью. Клаус был для него никем.   
Он был чертовым маленьким мальчиком, попавшим в большую беду. Это забота его глупых родителей и того, что они не научили его простым правилам. Не слушаешься — получаешь по жопе. Уходишь из дома без разрешения — получаешь по жопе.   
Чарли выдохнул. Ему плевать. Точно. Пле-вать.   
  
— Мы найдем его, — сказал вместо всего того, что думал, он. — А вы, мадам… вы должны остаться дома, если он вернется.  
— Вернется, — вновь повторила она.  
  
Штеффен нахмурился и сжал кулаки. Он собранно кивнул Чарли и крикнул в сторону двери, где его все еще ожидал пациент.  
  
— Прием окончен.  
  
Мадам доктор стала внезапно такой маленькой, тихой и незаметной по сравнению с ними. Бледным привидением она дрожала у стены, пока они шли наружу. Почти прозрачным, почти несуществующим.  
  
— Лучше тебе пойти в сторону города, — пораскинув мозгами, предложил Чарли.  
  
Доктор знаком местным, ему охотнее помогут, если Клаус действительно направился туда. Да и он отец все-таки. Будет странно, если о ребенке начнет расспрашивать Чарли. Мало ли что у него на уме.  
  
— А я… — Он посмотрел в сторону расплывающихся холмов. — Я туда.  
— Чарли…  
  
Чарли не стал дослушивать, что Штеффен может сказать. Только отогнул край куртки, чтобы тот еще раз увидел мистера Кольта и понял, что он сможет защитить себя, если на него нападет какой-нибудь дикарь или животное.  
  
Доктор Штеффен прищурился.  
  
— Найди его.  
  
Больше медлить он не стал и, сделав шаг назад, развернулся и быстро направился к городу.  
  
Внутренности Чарли спутались в узел. Он столько всего хотел сказать раньше, но все сразу оказалось неважным. Его жег пот на висках при мысли о том, что может случиться с Клаусом, если он встретит койотов. Пуму. Индейцев. Или то, что убило лошадей. Сколько опасностей поджидало ребенка, гуляющего самого по себе вне города? И в обычном месте это было рискованно, что говорить о чертовом Мракстоуне.  
  
Солнце не щадило и не собиралось ждать, разбитым желтком утекая к горизонту. Времени до ночи оставалось не так и много. Дни стали неумолимо короткими, а темнота облаков, заволакивающих небо, сгущала тени вокруг. Ночью точно никого не найти.  
  
Чарли звал Клауса по имени, но ему отвечал только ветер, щедро бросая в его лицо песок. Он скрипел на зубах и в глазах, и будто бы был внутри, катался под кожей, превращая ее в наждак.  
Чарли закашлялся, останавливаясь.  
  
Сколько еще он мог идти сюда? Очевидно, что никто по своей воле не пойдет навстречу песчаной волне, что говорить про гуляющего мальчика.  
Чарли остановился, разворачиваясь спиной к потоку.  
Быть может, Штеффен уже нашел его? Или все это время он глупо шутил, прячась где-нибудь в шкафу? Ох, если бы Чарли такое провернул, отец выдрал бы его так, что он на животе остаток детства бы спал. И еще неделю сверх.  
  
А если Клаус шел куда-то, но не… не сам? Может быть, его утащили?  
  
— Клаус! — вновь позвал Чарли, разгоняя пугающие его помыслы громким зовом.  
  
Помыслы стали громче в ответ.  
  
Чарли опустил глаза к дороге. Вряд ли песок сохранил маленькие следы, но если бы что-то волокли, то они должны были тут быть.  
Он прошел еще немного вперед, но единственными следами были его собственные. А помимо них на пути — только крупные шершавые камни и плотные ряды желтоватых кактусов. Их пришлось обходить. Мальчик бы через них точно не перелез.  
 _Никто не волок бы ребенка, его просто забросили бы за плечо и все._   
  
Было бы замечательно вернуться и увидеть всю семью вместе. Целого и невредимого ребенка, счастливых родителей. И отца.  
  
Чарли подавился собственной отвратительной мыслью. Ему стало горько и гадко за себя, за то, что пытался представить себя между ними, за то, что смел подумать… о том, на что не имел никакого права.  
Он просто обязан был найти Клауса и вернуть его им. Хотя бы в... ну, в благодарность. Он мог это сделать.  
  
Ровная дорога уходила на север и была пустынна насколько хватало глаз. Никого до самого горизонта.  
Ветер вновь подхватил песок, и Чарли закрыл глаза локтем, пережидая очередной порыв.  
Может быть, он бы и не заметил. Конечно нет.  
  
 _Вишню._  
Припорошенную песком, но проглядывающую через крупицы сочно бордовым краем. В скатывающихся сумерках ее было так просто пропустить.  
  
Чарли подобрал вишню, стряхивая с нее грязь. Это точно она. И упала недавно, раз ее не занесло целиком. Клаус был здесь. Но шел не к дороге…  
Чувство минутной радости быстро родилось и столь же быстро было поглощено отчаянием. Где же был Клаус?  
Ох, сюда бы Отважного. Наверняка эта собака могла понюхать вишню и понять, где искать еще.  
Или она бы нашла вишневый сад.  
  
Чарли прикрыл глаза от иссушающего ветра и пытался разглядеть что-нибудь среди холмов, в которых так просто потеряться. Одинаковые, бесконечные. Что среди них можно было увидеть?  
Только что темный провал, мелькающий среди них, как дырка в зубе. Чарли подумал, что, должно быть, это старая шахта — та, что была закрыта. Вокруг не виднелось ни одного рабочего, а уж на шахтах жизнь кипела всегда.  
Чарли замер. Мог ли Клаус пойти туда? Мог?  
В чертову тьму, откуда можно не найти путь наверх, в шахту засыпанную, но оттого не менее опасную?  
Чарли вспомнил себя в детстве. Он бы обязательно туда полез, даже зная, как там опасно. _Особенно зная._  
Дальше ничего не было. Если Клаус и спрятался где-то, то только здесь.  
  
Второе дыхание открылось как запасная дверь, в которую Чарли тут же и выскочил. Силы наполнили ноги, и он вложил всего себя в скорый шаг.  
  
— Клаус!  
  
Вход в шахту был перегорожен. Небольшой заборчик и кривая надпись печатными буквами «Обвал», но этого едва ли хватило бы на кого-то, кто всерьез думал туда попасть.  
Чарли остановился у входа, кладя руки на деревянную изгородь. Под досками как раз хватило бы места, чтобы мог пролезть маленький мальчик.  
У него не было с собой ни фонаря, ни даже просто спичек.  
  
— Клаус! — вновь воззвал Чарли у темноты.  
  
Он отчаянно дернул доски, и они поддались легко, заваливаясь на него. Чарли споткнулся, падая вместе с ними на спину, и боль атаковала его с двух сторон — от ушибленной о камни спины и под ребрами, куда саданула изгородь.  
  
— Чарли!  
  
Чарли широко распахнул глаза, игнорируя песок, и забросил голову назад, определяя, откуда звук.  
Клаус оказался прямо за ним. Он не полез в шахту.  
Он был жив. Цел. И рядом. И это Чарли его нашел.  
  
Чарли испытал такое облегчение, что еще немного и он бы обмочился.  
  
Он поморщился, сбрасывая с себя изгородь, тут же зарывшуюся в песок.  
  
— Чер… — Он поднял глаза, смотря на Клауса, и замолчал. — Приятель, ты не представляешь, как перепугались твои домашние. Что ты тут вообще забыл?  
  
Клаус не выглядел виновато. Чарли это уже насторожило. Он бы на его месте, так набедокурив, сидел, поджав уши, как щенок, сожравший хозяйские сапоги.  
  
— Меня сюда позвал папа, — оправдался тот.  
  
Чарли выпрямился и рассмеялся.  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь получше, я-то точно знаю, чем твой папа был занят, и уж он-то не мог… звать тебя сюда. — Слова застряли в горле. Он боялся думать.  
  
  _Что-то выдавало себя за Штеффена._  
  
— Это был папа, — упрямо повторил Клаус. — Я знаю. Я шел за ним. Мы почти пришли.  
  
Он шагнул в сторону шахты, но Чарли перехватил его.  
  
— Эй, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — строго спросил он, разворачивая ребенка к себе лицом. — Папа хотел бы, чтобы ты влез в опасную яму, где можно шею себе сломать? Ты думаешь, он тебя сюда звал? Ты ошибаешься. Он дома. Он ищет тебя.  
— Ищет меня?  
  
Клаус опустил глаза, повторяя про себя: «Ищет меня».  
Чарли не мог долго смотреть в его лицо, поэтому вздохнул и потрепал его по волосам.  
  
— Пошли домой.  
  
Клаус смотрел на него обиженно и серьезно, как будто это он сделал что-то не так. Он был крайне похож на мать.  
  
Угрюмо кивнув, он подал ему руку, и Чарли, замешкавшись, осторожно ее взял. Он еще никогда не водил никого за руку, это было так странно и по-девчоночьи, и он на секунду захотел сообщить об этом Клаусу. О том, что взрослые мальчики не ходят за руку, а уж он-то наверняка взрослый, раз сам забрался так далеко.  
Ну, может быть, в следующий раз.  
  
Чарли посмотрел на ограду, которая все еще валялась в песке. Надо было поставить ее на место.  
  
— Подожди минуту и никуда не убегай, — попросил он Клауса.  
  
Тот вроде бы кивнул, но Чарли на всякий случай еще раз оглянулся. Клаус послушно стоял на месте. Хорошо.  
  
Теперь, зная, какова деревянная заслонка на вес, Чарли поднял ее рывком, удерживая. Осталось только приставить.  
Чарли не рассмотрел, на чем она крепилась до этого, поэтому ее пришлось еще раз перетащить и наклонить под углом, чтобы она не рухнула на него второй раз, когда он будет отходить.  
  
— Чарли.  
  
Он оглянулся на Клауса, но тот сидел на корточках, выковыривая песок из-за шнуровки ботинка. Говорил не он.  
Чарли сглотнул и обернулся, смотря во тьму.  
  
Его звали оттуда.

  
***

  
У него задрожали руки, потому что он знал этот голос, как свой.  
  
— Чарли.  
  
Шепот ветра, попавшего в воздушную пещеру, или слова.  
Зуб не попадал на зуб; Чарли коснулся кармана на груди, чтобы почувствовать распятие под одеждой.  
  
— Билли Боб? — сглотнув, спросил он.  
  
Из тьмы больше не слышалось ничего, но часть ее, такая черная, будто поглощающая весь свет, плыла волной.  
У него перед глазами прыгали пятна, он в действительности не знал, стоит ли им верить. Но, почувствовав холод, оторвал взгляд от черного горла шахты, смотря вверх.  
  
Это могло быть тенями от чего-то длинного. Например, ветвей дерева. Если бы тут были деревья. Но вокруг торчали только сухие огрызки сожженных кустов и одинокие травинки.  
Тень, безобразно странная, ползла к нему, скользя по деревянным стенкам, на которые не падали даже последние лучи солнца, слабые, как вдохи больного чахоткой.  
  
Чарли отступил назад, не давая им коснуться своей тени, и понял, что в них было странного. Тени ползли не по поверхности. Они касались воздуха бесформенными щупальцами, тянясь к нему.  
И стоило ему отступить, они дернулись следом. Сомкнувшись сверху, как острые зубы.  
  
Чарли едва коснулся куртки, отодвигая ее, и момента хватило, чтобы он наставил дуло мистера Кольта на темноту.  
Разрастающаяся тень, вынырнув из колодца, замерла. Но, словно почувствовав себя увереннее, двинулась.  
  
Чарли не был таким опытным ганфайтером, как Билли Боб. Он редко стрелял на поражение и чаще целился в кисти с оружием, чем в сердца. Но целился он метко, и не один десяток пальцев отправил в историю.  
Если бы он знал, куда целиться теперь…  
  
Палец Чарли привычно скользнул к спусковому крючку. Масло, тяжесть, запах пороха. Отдача от выстрела пронеслась по руке прямо в грудь, вонзаясь в сердце и ускоряя его ритм в десятки, а, может быть, сотни раз.  
  
Пуля исчезла. Она мелькнула мимо тьмы, будто ничто не преграждало ее путь. Проскочила мгновением, находя конец где-то в деревянной балке, которыми был обложен вход в шахту.  
  
А тень никуда не пропала. Она заходила ходуном, словно поверхность воды, куда швырнули камень. Это замедлило ее на миг, но лишь на миг.  
  
Чарли отступил, стреляя вновь. Метя в разное. Нужно было стрелять в сердце. В голову. Здесь не было ни сердца, ни головы. Ничего.  
  
Слова и образы убитых лошадей кровавыми вспышками.  
Он стрелял, не находя цели, и с каждым выстрелом заполнялся чем-то изнутри. Чем-то, что обращалось из мягкого в твердое и становилось почвой, на которую он мог крепко стать. Чем-то, на что он наконец мог опереться.  
Осознанием.  
  
 _Он видел это. Клаус видел._  
  
 _Он не сошел с ума. Он владел собой. А теперь — и ими._  
  
И тогда оставалось только одно.  
  
Схватив замершего в ужасе Клауса на ходу, Чарли прижал его к своей груди и побежал так быстро, как вообще только мог.  
Один закон жизнь вбивала очень больно. _Есть угроза — бей или беги._ Третьего не дано.  
  
Песок хватал за сапоги, но ветер дул в спину, подгоняя и давая ногами оторваться от земли. В благодарность за свою помощь он сорвал шляпу, унося ее в сторону. Но эта шляпа не стоила их жизней.  
  
Клаус вцепился в него клещом, руками и ногами, парализованный страхом, и Чарли бы очень хотел взять его иначе и не дать смотреть себе за спину, но остановиться не мог.  
  
— Чарли! — пискнул Клаус и вжался лицом ему в плечо.  
  
Чарли не разбирал дороги, сердце стучало в горле. Он мог или не мог привести _это_ к городу? Если его не брали пули, никто не смог бы с ним ничего сделать.  
  
Чарли заскользил на пятках сапог, сворачивая к долине. Солнце, выглядывающее в просвет между холмов, подмигнуло ему.  
Он думал, ошибкой ли это было или спасением, но дикие насаждения кактусов в первый миг показались ему тупиком. Грязно зелеными пятнами среди ссохшейся почвы и песка, стелющихся бескрайней красной равниной. Чарли не смог бы сохранять скорость, уже выдохшись и петляя, чтобы обойти колючие преграды, вставшие волной из пучины земли.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и вложил все свои силы в прыжок, который мог бы перенести их через первый широкий ряд. Ноги коснулись колючего фронта, и плевать было на эти сапоги, лишь бы не распороть ноги и сохранить Клауса.  
Мягкое растение подогнулось, роняя их в песок.  
  
Чарли постарался приземлиться на бок, чтобы не упасть на Клауса, и за это крепкие иголки ободрали его плечо при повороте. Но это были всего лишь царапины.  
  
Чарли поднялся рывком и обернулся в мгновении, казавшемся разлетевшейся на осколки надеждой на спасение. Песок заставил глаза слезиться, а лицо гореть. Закатное солнце выглянуло из-за туч, прикасаясь благословением.  
  
Чарли продолжал отчаянно сжимать Клауса, сев и подобрав под себя ноги.  
Что это было? Солнце, подмигивающее напоследок, или острая крепостная стена из кактусов, за которыми им удалось спрятаться? Он не знал.  
Чарли больше не видел никого за собой, словно их преследователя и не было. Только их собственные длинные тени на красной земле.  
  
Он все еще был жив. _Они были._

***

Чарли не знал, сколько времени потратил на то, чтобы решиться выбраться. Он не мог оставаться здесь с ребенком в темноте.   
Его штаны посеклись, пока он выбирался из колючих угодий, но с этим он готов был жить.  
Клаус не издал ни звука с тех пор, как они поднялись. Чарли хотел сказать что-нибудь сам, чтобы подбодрить его, чтобы показать, что ужас… он там, далеко, но он и близко не был в этом уверен. Он молчал, сцепив зубы. Молчал и шел.  
  
Лицо мадам доктор было заплаканным, раскрасневшиеся глаза метались безумно, а волосы, выбившиеся из прически, торчали и расходились от головы как серые лучи солнца.  
Она схватила Клауса из рук Чарли так, будто тот был игрушкой, крепко прижимая к себе и осыпая взволнованными ощупываниями.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, — шептала она в волосы Клаусу и отходила назад.  
  
Чарли готов был поспорить, она всыпала бы сыну за непослушание. Раньше. Сейчас она уже думала только о том, как рада, что с Клаусом ничего не случилось. _Чарли бы думал._  
  
Ему надо было просто развернуться к двери, все еще открытой и холодящей его поясницу вечерним дыханием, и вернуться к себе. Не думать о том, что со Штеффеном может быть что-то там, в темноте.  
Пройти по улице, у которой ночь крала весь цвет, пройти по улице, где за каждым углом могло таиться то, чему он не находил объяснения.  
  
Он должен был.  
  
Чарли шагнул назад, непроизвольно поглаживая голую макушку, не покрытую шляпой, что теперь была утеряна. Ему стоило бы задуматься о том, чтобы приобрести новую. Если он доживет до утра.  
  
Глаза слепли от разницы между светом в доме и тьмой снаружи, не видя.  
Он успел сделать шагов десять, может быть, двенадцать от дома, когда чернильная тень из сумерек жарко задышала рядом.  
Чарли только подумать успел о том, чтобы бежать — куда-нибудь — в любую другую темноту, но подальше, а она уже ткнулась ему в колено влажным носом, который он почувствовал через разрыв в брюках.  
  
— Отважный, — с облегчением выдохнул он.  
  
Штеффен. Штеффен должен был быть рядом.  
Хорошо, что он не выхватил револьвер.  
  
— Чарли? — спросила темнота, организовываясь в силуэт человека.  
  
Чарли не помнил другую такую безлунную ночь. Все краски были мертвы, звуки теряли смысл. Сверчки стрекотали с надрывом, чудясь полчищами скрывающейся во тьме опасности.  
Доктор коснулся его плеча, словно ему нужно было нащупать его, убедиться, что это он.  
  
— Чарли, я не нашел его, я не нашел Клауса, его там не было, — почти сорвался он, повторяя одно и то же.  
  
Чарли почувствовал себя мерзко.  
  
— Доктор, успокойся, я нашел, нашел его, он уже дома, — бросил он небрежно.  
  
Чарли мог бы пройтись вперед, в сторону города, с широко расправленными плечами, словно ни капли не боялся ничего из того, что могло ждать в темноте. Чтобы показать ему, что не боится. Чтобы Штеффен не боялся.  
 _Но бояться надо было._  
  
— Дома? — Штеффен проигнорировал то, что он пытается снять его руку, хватаясь за второе плечо. — Клаус?  
— Ты что, глухой? — Чарли сглотнул.  
  
Когда он был раздражен, слова сыпались из него раньше, чем он успел подумать, стоит ли их произносить. А это раздражало его еще больше.  
Но доктор не реагировал на его раздражение.  
Он смотрел на него из темноты, смотрел с надеждой и верой, и его глаза блестели, как блики в ночном озере.  
  
Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его отвлек Отважный, ворча внизу.  
Пес заволновался, смотря куда-то. И Чарли услышал тихое рокотание вулкана у того внутри, рык, предрекающий беду, предрекающий присутствие кого-то еще.


	12. Глава 12. Блуждания вдоль рассвета

Сердце застучало в висках, и в горле, и Чарли затошнило от того, насколько его пугало все вокруг. _Непонятное, невозможное. То, что нельзя пощупать и убить._

— Мне надо успеть, — сказал он с тревогой.

Город совсем близко. Много людей. «Майратта». Там безопасно. Там шумно, и карты, и выпивка, и его комната. И… он должен был успеть.

— Я не отпущу тебя так далеко, — перебил его Штеффен. — Это опасно. Ты не понимаешь, но…  
— Я понимаю.  
— Тогда ты пойдешь со мной.

Чарли за ним побежал, потому что это было только бегом. Быстро, едва поспевая, по своим недавним следам, приведшим его сюда. Темнота вокруг давила. Луна потерялась где-то в вышине, а глаза никак не привыкали. И земля под ногами казалась небом, и сверчки смолкли, будто и их поглотило беззвучие.

Чарли замер всего на секунду, когда ощутил, что оглох и не слышит больше ни шагов, ни собачьего дыхания внизу. Но ее хватило, чтобы потерять контроль над телом.  
Он обернулся, и все вокруг потонуло во тьме. Без промедления она ползла вперед, подступая, как утренний туман. Почти тут. Почти близко. Но раньше, чем она коснулась, сзади Чарли схватили за шкирку, затягивая в дом, словно глупого котенка. Отпущенный, он врезался в Штеффена и в стену, чуть не наступив на пса. Стук сердца стал таким частым, что превратился в непрерывное гудение.

Став ровно на ноги, он увидел, что Штеффен запирает дверь. Замок, ключ на два оборота, засов.  
Он прошагал мимо по коридору, вызвав порыв сквозняка от быстрой ходьбы, и, судя по звукам, сдвигал что-то тяжелое в другом конце.

Чарли казалось, все его органы внутри перемешались и стекли куда-то вниз, оставив сверху только гулкую пустоту. Он подошел ко входной двери, дотрагиваясь до бруса, призванного преградить путь… кому бы то ни было.  
И теперь он знал, что там, по ту сторону, что-то. Что-то нечеловеческое. Что-то, от чего не спасет ни один замок. Откуда Штеффен знал, что этот засов спасет? Что _оно_ не просочится внутрь сквозь щели, не пройдет сквозь, не пролезет внутрь через трубу?  
Чарли с опаской посмотрел на потолок кухни.  
Он ощущал что-то за дверью, что кто-то стоит там, дотрагиваясь до нее, но от его присутствия веяло не жаром, как от любого живого существа, а холодом.

Чарли отступил назад, вышел из тени в свет керосинки на комоде. Шагал, пока не уткнулся плечами в стену и только там, полностью захваченный светом, почувствовал себя легче.  
Из задней части дома слышался говор на немецком. Штеффен звучал эмоционально. Чарли не знал, о чем он говорит, но тот наверняка был рад, что с Клаусом ничего не произошло.  
А что могло произойти...

Нужно было успокоиться.  
Чарли думал, что было бы неплохо выклянчить у него еще виски. Голова у него гудела, коленки покалывали, а царапины от кактуса почесывались, как от кошачьих когтей. Ему нужно было что-то стимулирующее.  
Или стоило поискать самому?

Чарли прошел по памяти в комнату со столом, где в одном из шкафов Штеффен брал виски до этого. И он бы начал искать, но поймал взглядом штору, закрывавшую два смежных окна, и оцепенение тронуло его мышцы. Он просто стоял и смотрел. И чувство холода и потустороннего студило его изнутри.  
А что если… что если он все же привел _это что-то_ за собой сам? И сейчас оно где-то у стен, ищет брешь, чтобы пройти? И оно никогда не уйдет? И они заперты здесь навсегда...

— Чарли.

Штеффен так бесшумно подкрался со спины, что Чарли от неожиданности чуть не дал ему в челюсть, когда разворачивался.

— Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты для нас сделал.

Чарли пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось становиться спиной к окну, заходить в ту комнату. Заполошно он думал и о том, что Штеффен стоит так близко, что почти касается грудью его плеча.

— Ты тоже для меня много сделал, — сказал он, опираясь лопатками о дверную раму. — Нокс и… вот это. Я к нему заходил. И он весь такой. Живой. Я об этом хотел сказать. Днем.   
— Это моя работа.  
— Ну да.

Штеффен нервно оправил край своего жилета, словно он не давал ему покоя.  
Чарли он тоже не давал покоя. Как Чарли мог думать об этом после всего? _Как он мог не думать?_

Он с удивлением посмотрел на доктора, когда тот дотронулся до кармана его жилетки. Там оторвалась пуговица. Это было меньшей проблемой.  
В мерцающем слабом свете лампы Штеффен рассматривал его и наконец видел, каким он вернулся. Всклокоченным, подранным, исцарапанным, как старое кресло кошатницы.   
Приоткрыв рот, Штефффен ничего не говорил, словно ему нужно было много сил и уверенности, чтобы решиться.

— Клаус в порядке. К счастью. Не знаю, что я бы... Он молчит, — наконец сказал он тихо. От вибраций его низкого глубокого голоса у Чарли мурашки побежали. — Он испуган. Там что-то произошло? Что-то… Он не говорил тебе, почему…

Штеффен будто не мог собраться ни для одной цельной фразы. Будто это он побывал там и едва ускользнул из темных щупальцев, несущих холод и смерть.  
Чарли смотрел ему в глаза и думал, а видел ли он хоть раз _это_ сам? Знал ли он об этом все время, что дурачил его? И имело ли это теперь хоть какое-то значение?

— Ты разве не должен быть сейчас с ними? — спросил Чарли, отводя взгляд.

Просто нужно было, чтобы Штеффен ушел. И тогда все будет нормально. Он возьмет себя в руки, плеснет в горло немного виски и постарается провести ночь здесь со знанием всего, что было. Последнюю ночь в Мракстоуне. Теперь он был уверен.

— Я уложил их спать. С ними все в порядке.

Его лицо было близко. Если бы Чарли захотел, он мог бы коснуться его губ своими, даже не задирая голову. Его кололи воспоминания о прошлом единении у окна. О мягкости рта и теплоте тела, и было так сложно думать об этом как о чем-то плохом, когда к этому так стремилась вся его сущность.  
Палец Штеффена соскользнул с края жилетки и коснулся голой груди Чарли. Сердце свело от боли; так отчаянно оно колотилось. Как будто он заглотил слишком много. Этого и было слишком много.

— Иди к своей жене, доктор, — сквозь зубы проговорил Чарли, отворачиваясь. — А я придумаю, чем занять себя до утра.

Если утро будет.

Штеффен отступился от него, словно сам лишь секунду назад осознал, как близко был к своему грехопадению. Для него это тоже было решением.

Чарли задержал дыхание, игнорируя его запах, и решил оглянуться только тогда, когда доктор Штеффен развернулся и пошел обратно по коридору.  
Страх, адреналин и возбуждение заставляли Чарли испытывать жуткую похоть. Она поглощала его, давя тяжелым прессом на живот и между ног.  
И, слушая эти удаляющиеся шаги, Чарли чувствовал, как взял это под контроль. И от этого он становился сильнее.  
И никчемнее.  
Как победа над неприятелем, когда все союзники повержены. И праздновать ее не с кем.

Он нашел виски в первом ящике и, зубами вытащив пробку, опустился на стул лицом к окну. Пододвинув второй, закинул на него ноги.  
Глоток полыхнул в его глотке, обеззараживая его мысли.  
Чарли не знал, что было лучше — смотреть на темную штору, за которой могло происходить все, что угодно. Или смотреть в открытое окно и точно знать, что по ту сторону.  
Он пробежался пальцами по мистеру Кольту и, хотя и знал, что тот не защитит его от невидимой опасности, по крайней мере он мог предоставить ему более приятную участь.

Чарли уперся прохладным дном бутылки себе в пах, заглушая жар, и посмотрел в потолок.  
Может быть, стоило на все наплевать? В любую секунду окно перед ним могло разбиться, внося внутрь неведомых тварей, которые пожрут сначала его, потом Нокса, потом доктора с его семьей.

Чарли облизал губы, щурясь. Доктор ведь… он ведь предлагал ему, да? Он наклонился к нему близко и… Вообще теперь это вовсе не казалось близко. Может быть, он просто хотел посидеть и выпить с ним.  
Но Чарли знал, где тот должен был быть. Вместе с ними, теми, кто в нем больше всего нуждался. Не с ним. Точно не с ним.

Он сидел больше часа, изредка вытаскивая из одежды иголки кактусов. Их было много, целые и обломанные. И на коже оставались. Неприятно жгли.   
Потом кончился виски. Где-то на середине к нему в комнату пришел Отважный, устраиваясь рядом. Хотя Чарли и не очень нравился пес, он был рад, что с ним хоть одна живая душа.

Он и хотел спать, и не мог. И виной были меньше жесткие стулья, на которых помещались только его задница и сапоги, и больше тревога, которую виски не смог до конца утолить. Было ли что-то еще за дверью? До сих пор?   
В какой-то момент Чарли послышались звуки снаружи, очень далеко. Он не мог разобрать, чем это было. Похоже на глухое блеяние. Может быть, коза?

Он не знал, сколько было времени, когда он решился пройтись по дому.   
Глаза привыкли к темноте, и ему даже не пришлось держаться за стены, идя по привычному маршруту.  
Чарли дошел до конца коридора и проверил Нокса. В комнате, где он лежал, было темно и тихо, но Нокс определенно был тут и был пока в безопасности.

Он тихо притворил дверь и посмотрел на ту, что была по другую сторону коридора. Поскольку она была единственной, куда он еще не заходил, Чарли предположил, что это спальня, где ночевало докторское семейство.  
Он приложил ухо к двери, прислушиваясь. Спали внутри тихо, почти беззвучно. Возможно, и вовсе не спали, как и он, а лежали, мучимые страхом и ожиданием следующего утра.

Чарли шагнул назад, бросая взгляд на дверь кабинета, где они работали до этого.  
Там вроде было большое окно и, насколько он помнил, оно оставалось открытым. Он бы хотел надеяться на то, что Штеффен не забыл прикрыть его.  
Он уже развернулся и хотел идти обратно в компанию к Отважному, когда услышал там шорох.

Шорох в пустой комнате — совсем не то, что ты жаждешь услышать, особенно, когда знаешь, что может его издавать.  
Конечно, это был деревянный дом, для которого скрипы и разные звуки — дело такое же обычное, как хрип для курящего. Но…

Чарли неосознанно тронул револьвер, делая шаг назад, но душа у него все равно укатилась в пятки, когда дверь распахнулась.

Штеффен смотрел на него так же, как и в первый раз, когда пустил его в дом.

— Это ты ходишь. — Он вроде бы задал вопрос, но звучало это как оглашение факта.  
— Это я.

Чарли ощутил волнение, как будто его застали за кражей.

— Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Нет, я… — Чарли взглянул ему за плечо.

Керосинка на краю рабочего стола Штеффена горела едва-едва, будто ее зажгли, просто чтобы добраться до двери, но явно не для того, чтобы при ее свете работать. Она с трудом выхватывала из темноты силуэты предметов, не говоря о том, чтобы помочь читать или делать что-то с травой. Штуками.   
Окно было задернуто шторой.

— Почему ты не спишь? — глупо спросил Чарли, не придумав ничего лучше.

Штеффен посмотрел на него строго, и мешки под его глазами в освещении показались огромными.

— Я спал.  
— Здесь?

Чарли шагнул левее и рассмотрел развернутый тонкий матрац между двумя шкафами.  
Штеффен посмотрел туда же и тихо кашлянул, словно смутившись своего лежбища.

— Я иногда ночую здесь. Когда мне нужно побыть одному.  
— Ты вроде хотел побыть с кем-то.

Может быть, это виски, а, может быть, Чарли пригласил себя внутрь сам.  
Он переступил через порог и опустился на крайний стул у стола. У этих была удобнее спинка.  
Штеффен скрестил руки на груди. Теперь, когда свет падал ему на лицо, а не в спину, Чарли увидел, что на нем была лишь длинная сорочка до середины бедра.  
И его голые ноги.  
Голые.

— Чарли, я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — сказал доктор, вынуждая поднять глаза и посмотреть на него.  
— Ничего.

Штеффен вздохнул и сел на стул напротив. Полы его рубашки были долгими, позволяя Чарли заходиться в загадках. Во что же он мог быть одет внизу? Может быть, там ничего не было? Тень не позволяла увидеть.

— Я выпил твой виски.  
— Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.  
— Нет, не стало.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и это было почти удобно. Молчание как единица понимания, когда между двумя нет нерешенных вопросов. Если бы этих вопросов ни была чертова уйма.

— Я видел что-то, — сказал Чарли, смотря на окно, — у старой шахты.

Недвижимая ветром штора казалась мертвой.

— И это что-то погналось за мной. За нами.

Штеффен смотрел на него, не мигая. Чарли не мог выдержать его взгляда и предпочел рассматривать свои сапоги, вытянув ноги вперед.

— Я не знаю, что это за… тварь… зверь… что-то. — Чарли рассмеялся негромко. — Я знаю только то, что там что-то было. Настоящее. Это не я придумал. Но это не… не животное. Точно не животное.

Он глухо кашлянул.

— Не хищник. Мне кажется, оно хотело… я думаю, оно хотело напасть. Точно хотело. Я не придумал это все.

У Чарли в горле загорчило. Даже вспоминать об этом было мерзко, не то что озвучивать, пытаясь описать.

Он поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Штеффен, до этого сидевший неподвижно, схватил его за запястье, заставляя плюхнуться на место.

— Я верю тебе, Чарли, — выпалил он жадно, будто желая перебить тишину, будто было еще много желающих сказать свое мнение. — Я знаю, что здесь что-то есть. Я говорил. Но я не знаю, что это. Может быть, это и не животное.   
— А кто? Призрак, как Билли Боб, да? — усмехнулся он.

Сейчас бы еще глоточек.

Доктор положил руки на колени, выпрямляя спину.

— Я не уверен в том, что призраки существуют, — сказал он хмуро. — Во всяком случае это не те люди, которых мы знали.  
— О каких людях ты говоришь?

Штеффен пожевал губу, пожимая плечами.

— Об ушедших.

Чарли думал над его словами. И странные фразы, сказанные Клаусом, всплывали в памяти сами по себе. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему он туда пошел.

— Знаешь… — он сглотнул, — как Клаус оказался у шахты?

Доктор приподнял голову. В его глазах не было ничего.

— Он сказал, что шел за тобой. Что ты позвал его.  
— За мной, — повторил Штеффен. — Ну, это невозможно. Я был… я был с пациентом здесь. Ты видел.

Он наклонился к коленям, растирая лицо обеими ладонями.

— Я знаю, — согласился Чарли. — Поэтому, когда он сказал «Я иду за отцом», мне сразу показалось, что он врет. Чтобы ему не досталось.  
— За отцом, — вновь перебил его Штеффен. — Он сказал за отцом?

Он громко выдохнул и закинул руки за спинку стула, смотря в потолок. Чарли беспомощно уставился на его раздвинутые бедра, и полоска света касалась их очень высоко, но недостаточно.  
Он поднял глаза, но Штеффен и не смотрел на него. Едва слышно он шептал что-то, похожее на: «Это объясняет…», — и молчал слишком долго. Слова дались ему невероятным усилием, это было видно.

— Клаус знает, что я не его отец.

Чарли нахмурился. Что он говорил? Что их ребенок не… от него? Это имело значение?  
Наверное, это было благородно. Воспитывать ребенка жены от другого мужчины. О, неужели…

— Это не то, чем кажется, — прервал его мысли доктор Штеффен.

Он вновь выпрямился, нервно потирая колени.

— Чем это кажется? — медленно спросил Чарли.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что… я не думаю, что это важно. Но если тебя это вдруг волнует, то… Магда не… она мне не жена.

Чарли навострил уши. Ему послышалось, Штеффен сказал, что… что он сказал?  
Он приподнял брови недоуменно, показывая, что не расслышал.  
Но Штеффен не повторял. И кусочки фразы по одному собирались в голове Чарли, медленно донося смысл. Это было тем, чем казалось? Благопристойная с виду семья, что скрывала грешные внебрачные отношения, чужого ребенка и мужа, который… который…  
Чарли не мог произнести это даже в голове.

— Это не мое дело, как вы живете, — сглотнув, выдавил он.

Видимо, Штеффен прочитал по его лицу, что он обо всем этом думает, потому что прибавил поспешно:

— Вероятно, ты не понял. Она мне совсем не жена. Не любовница.

Он говорил вполголоса, словно его могли услышать. И, наверное, могли. В доме было так тихо, только деревянный скрип где-то в глубине и завывание ветра снаружи.

_Он дразнил его?_

— Ну конечно, — озвучил Чарли свои ранние мысли и красноречиво посмотрел на его левую руку.

Штеффен проследил за его взглядом и понял, на что он обращал внимание.

— Это… — Он потер кольцо, закрывая его от глаз. — Это просто кольцо.  
— Я знаю, какие кольца носят на этом пальце.

У его родителей были такие. У матери. Отец свое где-то потерял. Билли Боб иногда носил. Но не тогда, когда они приезжали в новое место.   
Штеффен смотрел на Чарли очень внимательно.

— Там, откуда я, обручальные кольца носят на правой руке.  
— Это странно. Зачем ты тогда нацепил его на левую?  
— Чтобы остальные думали то же, о чем подумал и ты, увидев его.

О чем он подумал? В смысле, он подумал ровно то, что ему сказали... Кажется. Чарли не вспомнил ни разу, чтобы Штеффен назвал мадам своей женой. Он сам так решил. Он ничего другого и не мог решить.  
 _Облегчение. Странное._

— Так она тебе… — попробовал проанализировать Чарли.  
— Сестра.  
— А Клаус?  
— Ее сын. Только ее.  
— О.

Чарли покраснел без причины и порадовался, что в полутьме этого не видно. Это было ненормально, что ему приносило такое удовольствие то, что доктор не женат? Но все сходилось. И то, что они были так похожи. И то, что доктор поцеловал его… то есть это было ужасно, но не так сильно ужасно, как он думал. И все эти мысли. И все, что было между ними.   
Он совсем позабыл обо всем, что его беспокоило раньше.

— Так кто его отец тогда? — выпалил Чарли, чтобы отогнать от себя эту чепуху.

Штеффен хмурился и молчал. Было видно, что эту историю он никому раньше не рассказывал.

— Они были помолвлены. Он должен был вернуться с фронта.  
— Но он не…  
— Нет.

Чарли подумал, что, возможно, в этом причина, почему они покинули родную страну. Штеффен хотел увезти опозоренную сестру, что понесла вне брака от человека, который уже не мог защитить ее честь.  
Он подумал, но спросить не решился.

— Чарли, я не хочу, чтобы она знала, что я это рассказал. И никто здесь. Мы не ищем лишнего внимания. Поэтому намного легче, если они думают, что мы просто… просто супруги. Безопаснее. Для нее. И для меня. Ты понимаешь?

У Чарли все волоски на теле встали от прикосновения. Рука Штеффена легла поверх его руки.

Он чувствовал ее мягкое тепло, блуждая взглядом по комнате, потому что видеть и чувствовать было слишком для него.  
Блуждая по занятому столу, плещущемуся огню в лампе, матраце между двумя шкафами. По острым уголкам желаний, которые кололи больно.  
Чарли хотел быть злым, хотел предъявлять претензии, хотел рассказывать обо всем, что видел. Всем, что от него скрыли. Но он просто не мог.  
Он просто хотел все забыть. Чтобы его не касалось ничего из этого до того, как он уедет. Они с Ноксом уедут. И перед ним остался только Штеффен.

— Так, значит, ты спишь тут, потому что… тебе больше негде? — осторожно спросил он, переводя тему.   
— Нет, у меня есть там своя кровать. — Доктор усмехнулся, но как-то не особо весело. — Я просто действительно хотел побыть один.  
— Так уж и один.

Штеффен смотрел на него, не моргнув ни разу.

— Может быть, нет.

Чарли стал различать цвет его глаз. Как и цвета многого вокруг. Он бросил взгляд на окно и понял по теням, посекшим стену: солнце вставало.

— Уже светает, — сказал Чарли, убирая руку. — Пойду. К себе.  
— Да. — Штеффен кивнул растерянно, поднимаясь. — Я думаю, выходить можно.

Чарли поднял руку к голове, но понял лишний раз, что ему нечего поправлять и надеть тоже нечего. Поэтому он просто кивнул и направился к выходу.


	13. Глава 13. Там Кадиллак, здесь Сальвахе

Нижний зал «Майратты» казался чужим и незнакомым, будто Чарли впервые туда зашел. После практически бессонной ночи и алкоголя ноги торчали из него спичками, которые вот-вот согнутся и поломаются под его весом.  
Он зацепился взглядом за все еще висящее объявление о поиске Кадиллака. Да. Пожалуй, теперь и нечего было надеяться. После того, что Чарли видел.  
В голове гудела иерихонская труба, и выдумки оказались правдой.

_Этого всего не могло быть. Такие вещи попросту не существовали. Днем._   
_Но он видел их перед собой, и мрак был так же реален, как солнечный свет._

Чарли с трудом добрался до своей комнаты. Второй этаж был безумно далеко, а количество ступеней возросло в два, а то и в три раза.  
Зайдя внутрь, он подпер дверь тяжелым комодом. Подумав, закрыл плотно и двери на балкон. От чего бы это спасло? Хотя бы от чего-нибудь.

Стащив изорванные штаны, Чарли подумал, что надо бы их зашить. Но он сейчас в руках и гарпун бы не удержал, не то что иглу. Потом, все потом.  
Он отбросил одежду в сторону шкафа и так же отчаянно уронил себя на постель, как плугом пропахав носом простыню.

Но почему его должны были заботить чужие проблемы? Беспокоиться нужно было о себе и о Ноксе. Да, верно. Нокс уже пришел в себя. Сейчас Чарли поспит, а потом сразу же заберет его, и они покинут это злачное место, оставляя обитателей бороться со своими демонами самим. Наверняка они и виноваты. Нечего было селиться рядом с гнездом неведомой хуйни. И чем это место было лучше других?..

Засыпая, Чарли думал о том, что ему жаль доктора Штеффена и его семью. Он, конечно, постарается уговорить и их выбраться из этой трясины. Он не испытает ни малейшего удовольствия, если пострадают Клаус или мадам доктор, или тот сам.  
Чарли закусил уголок простыни, чувствуя на кончике языка крахмал. Надо будет зайти в салун перед уездом. Попрощаться с Лавиньей. Может быть, воспользоваться ее услугами.  
Чертов Штеффен.

***

Штеффен несколько раз тщательно вымыл руки и обработал их хлорной известью, хотя и был уверен, что нагноения на коже Изекия вызваны недостатком гигиены и не заразны.  
Он поежился, глядя, как длинные толстые ногти Изекия вновь прошлись по обнаженной коже, расчесывая. Обстричь, обстричь немедленно.

— Док, а это точно не из-за того, что я не молюсь перед сном?  
— Нет, не думаю, что из-за этого, — покачал головой Штеффен.  
— Но лучше уж молиться, да?  
— Да, лучше молиться. Когда ты последний раз мылся?  
— Что делал?

Штеффен вздохнул.  
Он не мог сосредоточиться. Он совершенно не мог сосредоточиться.  
Не мог перестать думать о том, что Магда с Клаусом там одни, пусть они и заперлись крепко. Она не могла защитить их так, как мог он. _Как будто он что-то мог._  
Не мог перестать думать о том, что же увидели Чарли с Клаусом там у шахты. Клаус не много сказал о случившемся. Сказал, что Чарли потерял шляпу, пока спасал их от монстров, а монстры были настоящими и куда страшнее тех, что виделись ему в темноте под собственной кроватью.  
И Штеффен верил ему. Он был намного, намного старше Клауса, но и сам не смог бы описать то, что знал, словами.

Не мог перестать думать о Чарли. Он ведь мог помочь ему. Он ведь видел и… он ведь…  
Штеффен усмехнулся про себя, думая о том, что несмотря на все происходящее, ему просто по-человечески хотелось с ним переспать.

Изекий подумал, что Штеффен смеется над чем-то, о чем болтал он в последнее время, и хохотнул, поддерживая.

— Ты заметил, док, что я теперь стал осторожен, да?  
— Да. Я удивился, когда ты обратился ко мне по такому пустяку. В прошлый раз, кажется, только гангрена тебя убедила.

Изекий озадаченно посмотрел на правую руку, где отсутствовала пара пальцев.

— Ну нет, из-за гнойничков же не придется ногу отрезать, а?  
— Это смотря как ты ей будешь пользоваться.  
— Ну уж нет, пусть лучше мне ее койоты отгрызут. Хоть не так обидно, как самому оттяпывать.

Штеффен вытер руки тряпкой, которая у него была с собой. Он боялся прикасаться к чему бы то ни было в лачуге Изекия.

— Говорят, они сильно разбушевались в последнее время, да?

Штеффен пожал плечами.

— То лошадей загрызли какого-то мудака пришлого. Прошлой ночью овец задрали, — поспешил поделиться Изекий.  
— Овец? — переспросил он. — Чьих?  
— Да я бы так сказал.

Изекий задумался, почесывая подбородок.

— Ну вот этих. Которые на перекрестке.

Штеффен постарался не показывать, насколько был взволнован. Перекресток был глубже в городе, чем они. Чем стоянка. Он поймал себя на том, что уже даже не подозревает диких зверей. Хотя бы потому, что не видел тут ни одного за долгий период времени. Ответ был только один.

— Отстрелить бы им всем яйца, суки мохнатые. Сына моей бабки в детстве унесли. Ну или он сам ушел. Бабка у меня была огонь. Чуть пикнешь мимо, палкой по роже и рот с мылом драить…  
— Да, поэтому… знаешь, в вечернее и ночное время тоже лучше не выходи из дома, — невежливо перебил его Штеффен, потому что после очередного рассказа о бабке Изекия и он бы стал бояться мыла.  
— Это типа врачебный совет?  
— Считай, что так. Ты понял, что нужно делать?  
— Типа ага. По ночам не гулять и прикладывать это…  
— Алоэ.  
— Ага, оно самое. Пока не высохнет. А потом опять. Пока желтизна не пропадет.  
— И мыть руки. Каждый раз, когда трогаешь себя.  
— Эй, док, я себя не трогаю, не надо тут! Я христианин.

Штеффен вспомнил почерневший член одного из местных любителей пошалить и подумал, что уж лучше бы некоторые чаще трогали себя, чем молились. Он не знал, как для души, но для тела это было определенно полезнее.

***

Повозка отъезжала следующим утром, как выяснил Чарли позднее.  
Мастер скобяных изделий вместе со своим нехитрым семейством в лице двух сыновей не был особо рад потенциальным спутникам. Более того, он был настолько не рад, что сделал вид, что повозка и вовсе не его, как только заметил Чарли, расспрашивающего, кто на днях отправляется из города.  
Чарли зашил джинсы и рубашку, даже нашел какую-то пуговицу вместо оторванной. И все равно, в целой одежде, но без шляпы он чувствовал себя голым и странным. Все вокруг были с покрытыми головами, и поэтому смотрели на него с еще большим подозрением, чем обычно. И от этого он не мог перестать злиться, что не делало его лицо дружелюбнее.

— Куда вы отправляетесь? — спросил он у полного скобянщика, который раздавал указания снующим с ящиками парням.

Скобянщик обернулся на него и оглядел внимательно.

— Никуда. — Он пихнул одного из парней, который ставил ящик внутрь, и тот попятился назад. — Наоборот, только приехали.

Обе его лошади, свежие и готовые к долгой дороге, никак не подтвердили его слова. Одна даже бодро заржала, заигрывая.

— Ага, да. — Чарли выдохнул, борясь с гневом внутри. Его за осла держали? — А если серьезно, два места будет?  
— Что за места еще?  
— Десять баков за каждого.  
— Определенно сказать нельзя.  
— Пятнадцать.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Двадцать пять.

Судя по выражению лица скобянщика и взгляду, не отлипающему от кармана Чарли, по которому тот постукивал пальцами, внутри его головы происходила крупная мысленная работа. С одной стороны, незнакомец со странными вопросами. С другой, мгновенная прибыль.

Повозка с ремеслом направлялась в Тусон, а потом уходила на восток. На восток Чарли с Ноксом было не надо. Но до Тусона — самое дело.

— Мы отправляемся рано утром, — сообщил мистер Дили, как представился скобянщик между делом. — В восемь часов. Деньги вперед. Если не появитесь вовремя, ждать не будем. Но, если что, Кироран отправляется в четверг, например. У него и места побольше.

Он очень навязчиво указал на чью-то палатку. Наверное, все же надеялся на то, что Чарли предпочтет отправиться позднее и не составлять компанию ему и его семье.  
Чарли поймал взглядом то, на что ему показали, и вновь вернулся к повозке Дили. Она казалась небольшой. Едва ли больше той, в которой разъезжал бродячий врач.

— У вас только два места, да? — спросил он мистера Дили, вернувшегося к своим парням. — Еще на троих человек не будет?

Лицо у того было решительным. Чарли буквально мог прочитать его мысли.

— У меня небольшая повозка, — осторожно сказал он. — Мы не рассчитывали на кого-то, кроме моих мальчиков. Они мне помогают и учатся делу.  
— Я понимаю.

Не то чтобы Чарли уже имел право распоряжаться чьими-то жизнями. Но вдруг… вдруг… он мог бы изменить чью-то. Предложить изменить. Это осознание не давало ему покоя.

***

Шериф не придавал такой уж важности делу о погрызенных кустах. Ну, или не говорил ему об этом. Он был мастером в делах об убийствах и чем-то дерзком вроде грабежей.  
Было приятно думать о том, скольких ублюдков они успели вздернуть за последние месяцы.  
А вот Диазу это нравилось. Он успел отметить, где больше всего голых кустов, а еще даже нашел одного свидетеля. Это был алкаш Табси, но у Диаза не было поводов не верить его показаниям.

— Конь, черный, как смоль! — сказал Табси. — Я подумал, что смерть моя пришла. А он украл у меня яблоко и убежал. Я даже понять ничего не успел.

На самом деле он не был похож на смоль. Явно не в дневном свете.  
Диазу удалось подобраться близко лишь на третью их встречу. Шерифу об этом знать было необязательно.  
Схватив за шкирку Верна, опять торгующего пуговицами, он стряс с него денег и запасся на них яблоками. И стал ждать, привязав Тонто¹ у ближайшего кактуса. Ему показалось, Тонто смотрел на него грустными глазами, но он всегда смотрел грустными глазами. Старовата стала шкура.  
Темно-гнедой конь появился внезапно, как и всегда. Ухоженный, лоснящийся. Несколько дней потери оставили отпечаток на его внешнем виде, но даже сейчас было видно стать.  
Рельефные мышцы проступали под блестящей темной шкурой, а копыта все еще казались недавно вычищенными.  
С умным видом он наблюдал за Диазом из-за высокого кактуса и шевелил треугольными ушами. Он подозревал. Он что-то подозревал.

Диаз крепче сжал петлю лассо, не отводя от него глаз.  
Мелкими шажками конь преодолел расстояние между ними.  
Он был прекрасен.

И тогда Диаз решил: даже если этот конь действительно принадлежал Смитсону, он его не получит обратно. Нет уж. _Он раньше пристрелит его._

Диаз филигранным движением подкатил одно из яблок к коню.  
Конь ущипнул его черными губами, принимая подношение, и вновь поднял глаза, делая шажок назад.

— Ну же, я ничего тебе не сделаю, — протянул Диаз едва слышно. — Я всего лишь тебя поймаю.

Ввиду отсутствия передних зубов у него не выходило зазывно цокать, но он попытался.

Конь остановился, всматриваясь в него с опаской.  
Диаз не моргал, подкатывая к нему новое яблоко.  
Конь повел мордой и фыркнул на него, но подношение принял, приближаясь еще на несколько шагов.

Диаз сжал последнее, третье яблоко. Оно было крупнее, чем другие. Тяжелее. Его было не так просто съесть в один присест.  
Устремляясь за ним, конь уже не ожидал подвоха.

Стоило ему наклонить голову за угощением, Диаз раскрутил свой аркан. Тяжелая петля мгновенно захватила лошадиную шею.  
Диаз подозревал, что конь может показать норов, — учитывая характер бывшего владельца, вряд ли тот выдрессировал послушную лошадь, — но такой прыти не ждал.  
Он едва успел обернуть веревку вокруг руки, как конь дернулся обратно, таща его за собой.  
Споткнувшись, Диаз заплясал, перескакивая с ноги на ногу. Еще не приходилось ему так быстро двигать копытами! Куда уж там пытаться упереться.  
У него вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами, когда камень, попавший ему под сапоги, завершил его гарцевания. Вторая петля аркана, держащаяся на его талии, не позволила Диазу выпутаться, и он добрые сотню ярдов проехал на боку за несущимся стремглав конем. Остановил их один из кактусов, вокруг которого оплелась веревка, останавливая дикую животину.

В груди сдавило болью. Прохладный ветер лизнул бок, ощущаясь особенно остро. Прорвалась рубашка.  
И только тогда Диаз понял, что наконец-то просто лежит.  
Конь остановился.

— Попался, — объявил Диаз не без удовольствия, поднимаясь на ноги.

Они побаливали. Но, черт побери, что это был за конь. Он стоил того.  
Ему даже показалось, Тонто, привязанный вдали, заревновал, поворачиваясь к ним задом.

— Отрезать бы тебе яйца за такие фокусы, — пробормотал Диаз, наматывая веревку.

Коню не очень нравилось, как близко он к нему оказывался. Он сучил ногами и вел себя, как табунный жеребец. Неудивительно, что его сложно было не то что поймать, но и вообще встретить в поселке.  
Оно и хорошо. Теперь это только его конь.

— Назову тебя… — Диаз задумался, — Сальвахе².

Он помедлил, прежде чем положить руку на холку. Шкура строптиво дернулась под его ладонью. Жеребец заржал, но из хвата не уходил. Все же он был давно объезженным, чтобы вести себя, как дикая лошадь, не даваясь никому.

Сальвахе был сильным, но не очень крупным. Естественно, толстозадый коротышка подбирал себе по росту. Повезло, что вообще не на пони приехал.

— Где же у тебя тавро? — спросил Диаз, исследуя взглядом круп.

Он нашел всего одну метку — года рождения: Сальвахе было шесть лет. Еще молодой, и к новому наезднику быстро привыкнет.  
Ну, или, может быть, нет.

Стоило Диазу наклониться, чтобы поправить съехавший сапог, Сальвахе откусил кусок от его шляпы.

***

Сглотнув с аппетитом, выпивоха под дверями «У пьяной пятки» проводил взглядом Чарли.

— Эй, тебе компания не нужна? — громко спросил он его в спину.

Чарли подумал, что может дать ему хорошо с ноги, если он увяжется за ним, но бродяга был слишком ленив. Крякнув, тот повернулся в другую сторону.  
Понять его было можно. Чарли не помнил, чтобы покупал разом две бутылки виски. Возможно, надо было купить три, но ему было жаль денег, которых и так осталось немного с учетом того, что он отдал за дорогу. Да и оскудил он запасы доктора всего на две, поэтому… двух хватило бы.  
Еще Чарли подумал, что это будет неплохим прощальным подарком, если он все же не сможет уговорить их уехать отсюда.

Мадам доктор посмотрела на него внимательно и почти… с уважением?  
Чарли сглотнул, потому что видеть это выражение в ее глазах он не привык.

— Спасибо, — сказала она вместо приветствия, — за Клауса.

Она придерживала мальчика за плечо, сжимая, будто он мог взять и исчезнуть в один миг. Нельзя сказать, что это было необоснованное опасение.

— Да. — Чарли кивнул. Он не знал, что ответить в этот раз. — Любой бы так сделал.  
— Нет.

Она пропустила его внутрь раньше, чем он сказал, зачем вообще пришел.

— Ваш друг бодрствовать час назад, когда я заходила кормить, — сообщила мадам доктор. — Вы можете навестить.  
— О, да. Хорошо.

Чарли шагнул в сторону той комнаты, но потом остановился и развернулся.

— А где Штеффен?

Мадам доктор мягко повела плечом, смотря на входную дверь.

— Навещать пациент, — пояснила она. — Он давно ушел. Я не знаю, когда он будет прийти.  
— О. Ясно.

Она остановилась сзади, ожидая, что Чарли пройдет вперед, к Ноксу, поэтому он не стал ее задерживать.  
Может, это будет не так просто, как он себе представлял.  
Чарли не знал, что знала мадам доктор. С ней непросто было говорить. Он даже не представлял, как ей можно будет сказать о том, что им лучше убираться отсюда. А если Штеффен придет почти ночью? А если он задержится…  
Чарли приложился лбом о дверь, потому что не находил решения.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Нокс уже сидел в кровати, будто давно его ждал. Наверное, он его и ждал.   
Увидев, что это он, Нокс вздохнул и лег на подушку.

— Чарли. — Он улыбнулся уголком рта. — Наконец-то. Кажется, ты вчера пообещал принести мне книгу и пропал.  
— О. Прости. Я забыл.

Чарли вытащил бутылки из карманов и переставил на тумбу, чтобы они не мешали ему сидеть.

— Этот вариант мне нравится еще больше, — объявил Нокс, услышав призывный звон стекла. — Бурбон?  
— Нет. Это… нет, это просто виски. Это для… доктора.  
— Доктор берет выпивкой? А он не так глуп.

Чарли сел на край его кровати и похлопал по запястью.

— Много чего произошло, — сказал он.  
— Да уж наверное. — Нокс усмехнулся горько. — Это поэтому вы там вчера шумели? Эх. Небось, когда я выйду отсюда, повозки будут уже по облакам летать, да изобретут выпивку, которой будет хватать три капли, чтобы захмелеть.  
— Нет, не столь много произошло, — усмехнулся Чарли.

Нокс смотрел на него молча, выжидая какую-нибудь историю. А Чарли испытал острое чувство, что все это уже было. И истории, которые он не мог рассказать или же не знал, как рассказать, и Нокс, живым якорем удерживающий его в плену Мракстоуна.

— Нет, ну ты, конечно, никогда разговорчивым не был, как Билли Боб, но… — Улыбка Нокса была коротка. Ее стерли, как меловой узор влажной тряпкой, за секунды. Как будто ее и не было.

Нокс посмотрел на него отрешенно. Он посмотрел и приоткрыл рот, не решаясь сказать. Глаза его казались мертвыми кусками стекла. Язык быстро пробежался по пересохшим губам, и Нокс выдохнул резко.

— Билли Боб умер, да?

Чарли сглотнул. Конечно, он припоминал, что некоторые фразы Нокса были странными. Как будто он обращался к нему во множественном числе. Но не было в них ничего странного, если он все еще помнил Билли Боба как живого.  
Чего не было.  
 _Не было._

— Да, Нокс. Его больше нет.

Нокс откинул голову на подушку, смотря в потолок. Он не моргал, не шевелил губами. Восковой статуей пялился в одну точку, ища в ней смысл. Чарли было жаль его, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не мог сказать ему, что Билли Боб жив. Не мог сказать, что он в лучшем месте. Он понятия не имел, где теперь Билли Боб.

— Мне… — Нокс закрыл глаза, — казалось, что все, что было в последние дни… все это такое расплывчатое. Мне, знаешь, всякое мерещилось. Там. Не знаю. Я думал, что это тоже померещилось. Потому что… ну, конечно, он не заходил. Но Билли Боб бы и не зашел.  
— Зашел бы.  
— Нет.  
— Да, не зашел.

Чарли не мог заставить себя говорить об их спешной необходимости покинуть Мракстоун. Он едва себя уговорил оставить Билли Боба в покое в голове, и вновь трогать это было так же больно, как тыкать иглой в только затянувшуюся рану.

— Ты похоронил его?  
— Да.

Нокс кивнул, успокоившись.

— Я бы тоже его похоронил.

Все здесь нужно было похоронить. Весь Мракстоун и все, что было под ним. Если не под землей, то в прошлом. И воткнуть эту чертову табличку с подковой вместо буквы «С» как надгробие.

— Нокс, мы завтра уезжаем, — резко сказал Чарли, потому что просто не знал, как к этому плавно подойти.  
— Да. — Нокс вздохнул. Сложно было понять, облегченно или обреченно. — Это хорошо.  
— Я думал, ты будешь очень рад, — поддел его Чарли.  
— Я рад.

Нокс повернул голову, потираясь небритой щекой о наволочку.

— Я уже задницу себе отлежал. Конечно, я рад буду усадить ее на коня. Хоть примет какую-нибудь форму.  
— Ну, пока я не достал нам лошадей, только договорился с одним хером, который…  
— Достал лошадей? — Нокс приподнялся на локтях. — В каком смысле достал? А куда делись наши?

Чарли замычал, раскачиваясь на месте. Все то, что он скрывал от Нокса, чтобы не причинить ему лишнего беспокойства, скопилось в большой липкий ком, который пристал к его груди, и от которого было не избавиться просто так.

— Я не говорил тебе, — Чарли откашлялся, — это… это произошло еще в первую ночь.  
— Что произошло?

Это был длинный, длинный разговор. И проще было сказать, что он опустил, чем то, что выложил.  
Чарли не сказал, что именно это могло быть. Нокс недоверчиво повел носом, услышав о койотах. Но не стал переспрашивать.  
Чарли не сказал, что видел у шахты и что гнало их с Клаусом до насаждений кактусов. Нокса удовлетворил ответ о том, что ребенок потерялся.

— И тут еще и шериф есть, — с презрением протянул тот, — и ему все равно, что дикие звери уничтожают животных. Я почему-то не удивлен. Не припомню ни одного шерифа, который не был бы ублюдком.  
— Ну просто это было… Штеффен говорил, что раньше такого не случалось.

_Так близко._

— Штеффен говорил, — передразнил его Нокс.

Он хотел закинуть руки за голову, но быстро передумал, как только поврежденное плечо дало о себе знать. Рука упала на простыню, как чужая.

— Что еще ты не упомянул? — строго спросил он.

Чарли не сказал, что доктор поцеловал его в губы и влез так глубоко в его голову, что занимал места едва ли меньше, чем все, что происходило кругом.

— Ничего из того, что достойно внимания, — ответил он сухо.

Нокс посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Ты мне врешь? — спросил он сквозь зубы.

Холодок пробежался по спине Чарли. Они слишком долго друг друга знали.

— Да.  
— Хорошо. — Нокс сложил руки в замок на груди, отводя глаза. — Но это же не охотники за головами? Они не выследили нас? Не дружки тех, кого мы грохнули? Мы не поэтому должны уехать?  
— Нет. Нет, — покачал головой Чарли. — Думаю, я бы обратил внимание, если бы кто-то гнался за мной, размахивая листовкой с обещанием награды.

Нокс не выдержал и тихо хохотнул.

— Это просто звери. Здесь небезопасно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты выздоравливал тут. Я не хочу находиться тут. И…  
— И?

Чарли не знал, как сказать ему, что он хочет, чтобы доктор с семьей тоже покинули это место. Он даже не знал, согласятся ли они на это. Но он хотел знать, может ли им это предложить.

— Я хочу, чтобы Штеффен с мадам и ребенком тоже поехали.  
— В смысле… с нами?

Лицо Нокса казалось очень озабоченным. Как будто и его посещали подобные идеи.

— Наверное, это справедливо, — протянул он неуверенно. — Они заслуживают чего-то получше, чем это.

Чарли несколько удивился ответу Нокса, особенно учитывая, что все еще помнил, как негативно тот относился к докторам. Вероятно, за все это время, спустя всю эту заботу, он пришел к тому, что обязан им в какой-то степени.

— Я рад, что ты тоже так думаешь. Правда, не знаю, согласятся ли они. Но я попытаюсь уговорить их.  
— Интересно…

Чарли повернулся к Ноксу. Тот нахмурил бровь, как если бы ему пришла мысль, занявшая всю его голову.

— Что?  
— Какое тебе до них дело?

Чарли и сам себе на такое бы не ответил.  
Какое ему было дело?..  
Он просто хотел, чтобы Штеффен с семьей были в безопасности. Подальше отсюда.  
Его раньше особо не занимало беспокойство о людях, помимо себя, Нокса и Билли Боба. Друзей у него больше не было, что с семьей — был без понятия. А кого-то такого же близкого он никогда не находил.  
Это было действительно интересно.

— Они заботятся о тебе, — пробормотал Чарли в ответ, неопределенно пожимая плечами. — Что им делать в этой дыре? Да и типа небезопасно, все дела.   
— Да… я тоже так думаю, — согласился Нокс, немного поразмыслив. — Когда, ты говоришь, мы отъезжаем?  
— Я договорился завтра на утро, — он вновь выпрямился, возвращаясь к нити, — мне нужно только забрать наши вещи из отеля. Тут вас и подхватим.

Нокс вновь кивнул с пониманием.

— Ну, а мне тем более ничего не надо собирать. Я буду ждать, Чарли.

***

Ему казалось, говорили они с Ноксом долгое, долгое время, но когда он вышел из комнаты и нашел мадам доктор, сидящую за вязанием на кухонном стуле с прямой спинкой и сторожащей Клауса, выводящего буквы на бумаге, та не сказала ему ничего определенного.

— Его еще нет, — покачала головой она. — Я не могу сказать, когда он приходить. Сегодня назначено три визита.  
— Три?  
— Не знаю, насколько они… — Мадам доктор замялась, вспоминая слово, — сложны. Трудны.  
— Серьезны, — дополнил ее ответ Клаус.

Выглядел он, как обычно. Возможно, меньше разговаривал. Чарли понадеялся, с ним все в порядке.

— Да.  
— Понятно.

Чарли хотел сунуть руки в карманы куртки, но оба холодили непочатыми бутылками. Он чувствовал такое отчаяние, что мог бы начать и сам.  
С ее стороны раздавался только негромкий металлический звук, с которым встречались две эти штуки для вязания. Спицы.

— Мы решили завтра уехать, мадам, — сказал Чарли, оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк — когда не нашел, чем занять руки. — Утром.

Она перестала вязать.

— Слишком рано, — сказала она с недоумением, — ваш друг совсем не оправит себя к тому времени. Штеффен говорил, нужно еще минимальный семь день. Он не могут руку разминать пока.  
— Я знаю. Но… после всего, — Чарли взглянул на Клауса, — я не хочу подвергать себя и его такой опасности. И еще я хотел бы поговорить о вас…

Раньше, чем он успел что-либо сказать, замок входной двери заскрипел.  
По позвоночнику Чарли пробежали мурашки, как будто от предвкушения чего-то очень приятного. Хотя он знал, что приятным этот разговор не будет.  
Мимо проклацали когти Отважного, встречающего хозяина.  
Хозяин потрепал его по голове и только тогда поднял взгляд. Осмотрел их всех и вздохнул с каким-то облечением. Словно увидел все на своих местах. Он ведь даже не спросил, что тут Чарли делает в очередной раз.

— Доктор, — поприветствовал он.

Штеффен рассеянно улыбнулся. Он приобнял мадам доктор, и Чарли было очень приятно не видеть в этом жесте ничего интимного. Знать, что он ничего не подразумевает.

— Пришел навестить Нокса? — спросил Штеффен, разворачиваясь к нему.

Чарли посмотрел на мадам доктор, но она не сказала ни слова, предоставив ему самому возможность поведать об их планах. Видел бог, это было не так легко.

— Вообще я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, — сказал Чарли, вновь пытаясь спрятать руки в карманы.  
— Со мной? — переспросил Штеффен. — Хорошо. Я немного устал.

Чарли пришлось следовать за ним, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
Штеффен сбросил пиджак на стул в комнате со столом, разминая плечи. Помассировав шею, он повернулся к нему лицом.  
У Чарли засосало под ложечкой.

— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить, — напомнил Штеффен, упираясь пальцем в стол.

Тот гибко согнулся, и Чарли передернуло. Его пальцы так не гнулись.

— Я несколько возмещаю… убытки там, — сказал он резко, отрывая взгляд от руки.

Он обхватил горлышки обеих бутылок и разом вытянул их наружу. Не совсем разом, если по правде. Одна из них потащила за собой и скомканный платок, и Чарли пришлось наклониться, чтобы поднять его.

— Не стоило. — Штеффен скрестил руки на груди. — Я же угощал тебя.  
— Спасибо. Но… Ну… — Чарли пожал плечами. — Вдруг ты еще раз захочешь угостить меня, прежде чем мы уедем.  
— Думаю, случай выдастся. У нас есть время.

Он прищурил глаза, смотря на него по-кошачьи.

— Я об этом тоже хотел поговорить. — Чарли закашлялся.

Было очень сложно говорить об этом на самом деле. Одновременно распух язык и пересохло горло, и он чувствовал себя отравленным. Отравленным тем состоянием, в которое впадал рядом с ним.

— После всего того, что произошло… эти… вещи… и разное… мы решили, что нам стоит уехать. Ждать больше нельзя. Я…

Чарли посмотрел на молчавшего Штеффена, и сердце сжал невидимый влажный кулак. Он же скажет что-нибудь в ответ? Скажет же?

— Если бы я мог, я бы еще утром пешком отправился куда-нибудь, куда-нибудь подальше из этого сраного города, от этих… тварей, призраков, я не знаю, что это за хуйня. И я уже договорился с одним из повозчиков, он доставит нас до Тусона. Думаю, ехать в повозке не так вредно, как верхом, поэтому с Ноксом не приключится ничего страшного. Да.

Слова лились из него, как помои из корыта, и ему казалось, им конца не было, хотя сказал он и немного.  
Доктор Штеффен слушал его с таким видом, будто не понимал ни слова. Напряженно вслушиваясь и вместе с тем с бесконечной усталостью.

— Ноксу не настолько лучше, — только и сказал он. — Хотя может казаться, что ему лучше, такая долгая дорога…  
— Нокс не против.

Во всяком случае помереть в дороге на Тусон лучше, чем быть сожранными какой-то нечистой дрянью. А здесь были шансы только на такой исход.  
Чарли не сказал этого вслух, потому что Штеффен и так все понимал.

— А что насчет вас? — спросил он, пока нужные слова крутились в голове.  
— Что насчет нас? — переспросил Штеффен.  
— Я…

Чарли закашлялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Почему. Так. Сложно.

— Ты сам знаешь, насколько здесь опасно.  
— Знаю.  
— Я подумал, что вам тоже стоит. Тоже стоит поехать с нами. Ну, — поспешно исправился Чарли, — необязательно с нами, но просто уехать отсюда. Куда-нибудь, где будет безопасно. Знаешь. Ночь не может тебя убить.

Штеффен глубоко вздохнул. Он отодвинул стул от стола, опускаясь на него изнеможенно. Видимо, он действительно устал и не рассчитывал на то, что диалог будет столь сложным.

— Чарли, — вздохнул он вновь, качая головой. — Мне приятно, что ты заботишься обо мне и моей семье.  
— Ничего я не забочусь, — фыркнул Чарли. — Просто… блядь, доктор. Я не хочу, чтобы вас убили. И съели. И все.

Штеффен смотрел на него. Чарли точно знал. Конечно, он не смотрел на него в ответ, потому что ему показалось, что от одной из бутылок отклеилась этикетка, и надо было срочно поправить ее. Но он смотрел.

— Это и есть забота.  
— Все равно, — выплюнул Чарли. — Так что? Скобянщик сказал, что у него всего два места, но если ему подкинуть денег, уверен, что он найдет еще. Я… я не имею в виду, что вам обязательно ехать с нами, но чем раньше, тем лучше.

Мягкая улыбка раздвинула губы Штеффена. Это была натянутая улыбка, такая, какой улыбаешься, когда все вокруг плохо.

— Мы приехали в Мракстоун, потому что знали, куда ехать, — сказал он, отводя глаза. — Когда здесь понадобился врач, они выслали приглашение… А ехать… ехать… Мы не можем сорваться с места, уезжая ни с чем… В никуда. Эту зиму мы должны переждать. Ты понимаешь…  
— Нет, не понимаю, — упрямо ответил Чарли. — Мы все время так уезжаем. Запасные штаны, немного еды и в дорогу. Все остальное тебе предоставит жизнь. Надо только взять.

Штеффен положил руки на колени, похлопывая по ним с неуловимым раздражением, с которым взрослый пытается объяснить что-то ребенку в третий раз.

— Если бы я был моложе… если бы я был один. — Он вздохнул. — Может быть, я бы и подумал об этом. Но теперь… когда от меня зависят Магда и Клаус, я просто не могу. Не могу подвергнуть их такому.

Чарли шумно дышал через нос. Желание перебить бутылки слабо покалывало в кончиках пальцев. Он провел ими по холодному стеклу.  
Его бесило, что в словах Штеффена был резон. Но и не было его там ни черта.

— Ты считаешь, что тут их ждет лучшая участь?  
— Я считаю, что это может закончиться.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что такое заканчивается?  
— Знаю.  
— Откуда?

Доктор Штеффен не ответил, вызывая что-то среднее между желанием ударить себя по лицу и…  
Чарли побуровел.

— Твое молчание у меня уже в печенках, и сам ты — он поморщился, — тоже в печенках.   
— Чарли...  
— Только не начинай, — фыркнул тот. — Мы уезжаем завтра утром. Спасибо за все. Типа.

Чарли развернулся, чтобы уже покинуть комнату. Ему надо было добраться до сраной «Майратты», собраться, все это вот.

— Чарли, подожди.

Чарли замер. Все тело покалывало. Он хотел идти. Но будто ждал этой просьбы. Будто держался марионеткой на последней нити, которая могла его потянуть обратно.  
Он погладил теплую дверь перед собой, разворачиваясь.  
С легким скрипом Штеффен поднялся со стула. Смотреть на него было сложно. Чарли чувствовал себя пойманным за ухо ребятенком, снятым с соседской яблони.

— Ты же никогда больше не вернешься, да? — спросил он.  
— Надеюсь, что никогда, — выдохнул тот.

Он был более чем уверен, что не повернет по своей воле не то что в сторону Мракстоуна, но и за одну только мысль прострелит себе колено, чтоб неповадно было.

— Значит, шанса больше не будет.

Штеффен сделал шаг вперед. Еще один шаг к нему, срубающий ломкое расстояние, как пересохший куст. Совсем как в тот раз у окна. И Чарли задержал дыхание, представив, что это может повториться. Смятый поцелуй, жар и неловкость, и волнение. _Как же он хотел этого._  
Поцелуя не было.  
Чарли услышал только тихий звон, раздавшийся, когда Штеффен крепко щелкнул ногтем по пряжке его ремня.

— Если хочешь, пойдем со мной.

Он не говорил куда. Не говорил зачем.  
Чарли, черт побери, сам это знал. И он пошел.

* * *

 **Тонто**  — (от исп. tonto) тупица.  
 **Сальвахе**  — (от исп. salvaje) дикий.

 

 


	14. Глава 14. Хорошая причина, чтобы остаться

Голова кружилась, как будто в нее одновременно ударили кулаком и целой бутылкой виски.  
Чарли, пьяно не разбирая дороги, брел за Штеффеном и все виделось, как во сне. Размыто, неявно, безадресно. Только выжимка, холодная суть, которую можно припомнить на утро.  
Сейчас он не был уверен даже в том, что вспомнит.  
Колени подкосились у порога в кабинет. Чарли замер перед дверью. За ней виделся целый мир, но не тот же, что и прежде. Без путанного лабиринта запахов и предметов, которым он не находил применения. Был порог: до — где находился он, и после — где остановился Штеффен.  
  
Чарли сглотнул, и слюны будто не было, жар и сухость во рту тупили и драли глотку.  
Доктор Штеффен оглянулся на него лишь раз, когда дошел до своего стола и положил на него руки. _Изгиб его спины, и бедра, и ягодицы._  
Что было терять, черт побери? Что было позади?  
  
— Закрой дверь, — сказал он, едва Чарли, собравшись с духом, переступил через порог; такой маленький шаг для своих ног, но такой огромный для себя самого.  
  
Он еще не видел ту сторону двери. Там висело небольшое зеркальце. Висело неудобно, он видел только свои глаза и лоб.  
Чарли провернул крупный бронзовый ключ, торчащий из замочной скважины, вслушиваясь в скрежет механизма изнутри. Как удар по пустому ведру.  
  
Он досчитал до пятнадцати. Если бы мог вспомнить другие цифры, вспомнил бы и их.  
  
Чарли не знал, где пульс отдает сильнее — в ходящей ходуном грудной клетке или жарко дергающем паху.  
  
Он повернулся лицом к комнате.  
Возможно, Штеффен просто раздевался. Осторожно и аккуратно, как делают это господа, прежде чем принять ванну.  
  
Обстоятельно расстегнул все пуговицы своего жилета. Четыре.  
Расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах. Казалось, он делает все так неспешно, чтобы у Чарли был шанс передумать. Если он испуган. А он был чертовски испуган, но и не меньше возбужден.  
  
— Ты не будешь раздеваться? — спросил Штеффен, поднимая на него глаза.  
  
Чарли пошарил по своей рубашке. Хрен с ней. Главное — достать член из штанов, зачем все остальное? Хотя… признаться, он, наверное, не ждал ничего в жизни сильнее того, как доктор спустит штаны.  
  
Он спустил. Вместе с нательным бельем и сразу ниже колен, открывая длинные мускулистые ноги. Каждую ладную мышцу, светящуюся под кожей, как произведение искусства.  
Чарли онемел восторженно, рассматривая его, и чуть не уронил расстегнутый ремень с тяжелой кобурой, кладя на край стула.  
Икры, голени, бедра.   
  
Штеффен развернулся, отодвигая книги в сторону. Будто они действительно были важны. Закрывал, сдвигая к склянкам у края стола, подальше от листьев во влажной ткани, переставил керосинку на стул, наклоняясь.  
Чарли только и мог пялиться на его задницу. Совершенную и восхитительную. Он думал, мягкие у него ягодицы или твердые. Вообще-то он думал только о том, что между ними.  
У дверей его колени все еще дрожали, а сладостная мысль о недоступном бередила разум.  
  
Господи, блядь, боже, неужели этот мужик, который мог его за шкирку поднять, даст себе присунуть? Он сам бы за попытку шею сломал. Но он даст. _Он даст?_   
  
Чарли сглотнул, делая шаг вперед. Все мысли оставили его; Штеффен оперся локтями на стол, сгибаясь перед ним.  
Когда Чарли увидел розовую дырку доктора, он подумал, что ему было бы все равно, и если бы на шею петлю сейчас накинули. Он должен был его трахнуть.  
  
Трясущимися руками он расстегнул штаны, вытаскивая вибрирующий от напряжения член. Ему казалось, стоит сжать чуть посильнее, и он донести-то его до Штеффена не успеет.  
Чарли сплюнул в ладонь, _много_ , обхаживая себя, и не удержался, сжав ягодицу перед собой. Смотря, как выглядит его загорелая рука на этой белой коже. Он мог трогать все. Это все принадлежало ему.  _Весь Штеффен принадлежал ему сейчас._   
  
Штеффен выдохнул и собрал локти под себя, сгибаясь.  
  
— Давай, — прошептал он. — Я готов.  
  
Перед глазами мелькали темные пятна, а нервы колотили Чарли так, что он едва мог стоять. И попасть он тоже не мог, даже тогда, когда Штеффен подогнул ноги, ложась ниже, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
  
— Не получается, — прохрипел Чарли, боясь своего голоса.  
  
В тишине, когда не нужно было ничего говорить, это самую малость, но казалось нереальным. Отстраненным. Чьим-то чужим сном, в котором ты незаконный наблюдатель.  
  
Штеффен шумно вздохнул; ему пришлось убрать одну руку и лечь щекой на стол. И следующим он схватил Чарли за член так уверенно, что у того сорвалось дыхание. Схватил и направил точно в себя, как будто отлично знал, что делает.  
Проходило с трудом, Чарли бросило в пот, потом зазнобило, прошибая крупной дрожью. И он не смог сдержать стона, оказавшись в жаркой тесноте.  
Все перестало держать его. Он наклонился, упираясь лицом в рубашку Штеффена ниже лопаток. Дыша часто и глубоко, чтобы хоть немного продлить пожирающее его удовольствие.  
На ткани остались следы влаги, возможно, его слюны, возможно, пота. Чарли смотрел на них, двигаясь, и они напоминали ему силуэт лошади.  
  
Он трахал Штеффена. Господи, трахал его.  
Интересно, что Штеффен думал об этом?  
  
Чарли посмотрел на его затылок, но тот ничего не отражал. Только пальцы рядом сжимались на краю столешницы, разжигая белые звезды на костяшках.  
Возможно, это будет первый и единственный раз, когда Чарли действительно сделал это с тем, с кем хотел сделать. И он думал, что хочет насладиться. Каждым движением, каждым прикосновением, каждой секундой, которые утекали, как песчинки в часах.  
Он вжимался своими бедрами в бедра Штеффена, жалея, что не снял штаны, но он не думал, что у него хватит сил выйти из него хоть на мгновение, чтобы опустить их. Ткань елозила раздражающей преградой между двумя телами, заставляя кожу ловить только искры настоящего костра ощущений. Но и они обжигали.  
  
Чарли отстранился, чтобы видеть, как входит в чужое тело, и ускорился.  
Хотелось жестко и до упора, а потом почти сорваться, балансируя на самой грани. Дотрагиваясь до твердых — они были твердыми — напряженных ягодиц, так гостеприимно встречавших его.  
  
Чарли знал, что кончит внутрь во что бы ни стало. Не остановится и не сможет вытащить, отрубая половину удовольствия. Только внутрь, до последней капли. Дуло к виску приставьте, но нет, не прервется ни за что.  
  
Ножки тяжелого стола дрогнули и со скрипом прокатились, сдвигая его ближе к стене. Чарли едва ли обратил на это внимание. Он чувствовал только жар тела под собой, прижавшись к нему всем, чем мог. Ноги к ногам, грудь к пояснице, член — внутри до самых яиц.  
Спазмы скручивали его всего несколько секунд, ужасно коротких, но ярких, ослепляющих и оглушающих на мгновения.  
Как будто выдох после очень, очень долгой задержки.  
  
Чарли лежал и слушал, как дышит Штеффен под ним, и дыхание того выравнивалось, приходя в норму. Становилось все тише и спокойнее. Одна минута, две, может быть, больше.  
Он отпустил его с сожалением, даже член выскользнул неохотно.  
Чарли обтер его рукой, и тот ожидаемо кольнул легкой болью.  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
Чарли не сразу среагировал на вопрос. В его голове он повторился несколько раз, словно эхом, пока контуры фраз не собрались в одну.  
  
— Да, вроде да, — поспешно отозвался он.  
  
Штеффен согнул руки в локтях, упираясь в столешницу, и оттолкнулся от нее, поднимаясь.  
Чарли думал, ему будет неловко смотреть на него. После всего, что у них было. Но как же ему хотелось сейчас увидеть его лицо. Что он об этом думает? Что чувствует?  
Это все было непонятно. Чарли пытался спросить себя, что бы заставило его дать кому-нибудь себя трахнуть, что бы заставило Штеффена… и у него не было ответа. Только один — что это все это не по-настоящему. Но, черт побери, Штеффен стоял прямо перед ним, без штанов.  
Может быть, он не дал бы ему это сделать, если бы Чарли завтра не уезжал. Да, наверное, так.  
  
— Мне немного легче, — рассмеялся Штеффен, разворачиваясь, чтобы подтянуть штаны на место.  
  
Он запутался в рубашке и попытался поправить ее рукава, стряхивая их по руке.  
Чарли хотел что-то сказать, но потом он увидел, что у Штеффена стоит, и у него все слова пропали.  
Это же не могло быть… ему же не могло нравиться, что с ним такое делают? Как это вообще может нравиться?  
Чарли был с мужчинами не то чтобы много раз в своей жизни и, конечно, всегда это были парнишки, ошивающиеся у борделей и продающие себя, потому что не смогли придумать ничего получше. Ни одному из них не нравилось, что Чарли с ними делал, о чем любезно оповещали нереагирующие тела.  
А у доктора действительно нихрена себе как стоял, покачиваясь от его резких движений.  
  
Штеффен наклонился, подбирая край брюк, и пола рубашки, закрывшая его пах от Чарли, показалась самой ненужной вещью на свете.  
  
— А ты можешь не одеваться прямо сейчас? — выпалил он раньше, чем обдумал это.  
  
Он не часто _настолько_ не задумывался над тем, что говорит, но это был тот момент.  
Штеффен поднял на него глаза.  
Чарли с трудом оторвал взгляд от его члена, чтобы посмотреть в ответ.  _Он был один._   
Штеффен вновь засмеялся, глядя на его растерянный вид. Разведя руки в стороны, он выгнул поясницу, давая рассмотреть себя.  
  
— Потрогай его, если хочешь.  
  
Чарли резко покачал головой. Еще чего не хватало.  
Хотя внутри он не мог отрицать, что вид возбужденного члена и полностью оголившейся головки заставлял язык прилипнуть к небу, а кровь, только начавшую разбегаться по своим обычным маршрутам, вновь устремиться в низ его живота.  
  
— Хочу еще раз, — серьезно сказал он.  
— Прямо сразу еще раз?  
  
Чарли не знал, что ответить. С ним такого давно не случалось. Черт, наверное, с тех самых пор, когда он только впервые попробовал близость. Хотя, возможно, тогда его возбуждала не столько мысль о том, чтобы продолжить, сколь оплаченное время.  
  
— Да.  
  
Штеффен смотрел на него внимательно, разглядывая, как незнакомца. На его губах была улыбка, но не такая, как обычно. Румянец на щеках и шее все делал необычным.  
Он отпустил брюки и собрался развернуться, чтобы вновь лечь на стол, но Чарли схватил его за рубашку на локте раньше.  
  
— М-м… — Он кашлянул. — Мы можем это сделать как-нибудь, чтобы я видел… ну… твой хуй?  
  
Штеффена очень развеселило его предложение; он даже рукой рот закрыл, чтобы не расхохотаться, хотя Чарли и не мог понять, что в нем такого смешного. Быстрый поцелуй в лоб его успокоил. Все было нормально.  
  
Ему почти не понадобилось времени, возбуждение вернулось быстро, будто еще не успело уйти окончательно, замерев на пороге.  
Штеффен стянул сапоги и стряхнул одежду через ступни. И, повернувшись лицом, сделал шаг к столу. И еще шаг.  
С готовностью он опустился бедрами на край и откинулся назад, ложась на локти. Приподнятые ноги раздвинулись, и Чарли просто не знал, куда уже смотреть. Хотелось все, хотелось сразу.  
  
Он почти запутался в своих собственных штанах, потому что расстегнул их второй раз рывком, чтобы быстрее, чтобы еще раз, чтобы…  
  
И во второй раз Чарли не понадобилась помощь. По свежему семени он вскользнул мгновенно, казалось, будто даже еще глубже. Чем раньше и чем планировал.  
  
Он поднял голову и понял, что чертовски оплошал. Штеффен смотрел прямо на него. Смотрел, как он все делает. Мог видеть его лицо. Такого с ним еще не было. Всегда  _они_ были на животе или на четвереньках. Он просто не понимал: как можно что-то делать, когда на тебя смотрят? _Так_ смотрят. И Чарли по-настоящему испугался, что может налажать. Двигаться как-то не так. Совать не туда. Или… или внезапно окажется, что он всю жизнь делал все неправильно.  
Должно быть, все это сразу отразилось у него на лице. Он занервничал и попытался сосредоточиться только на члене перед собой. Прекрасном, длинном, набухшем от жажды.  
Штеффен вытянул руку, гладя его по щеке и улыбаясь ободряюще.  
  
— Все в порядке. Двигайся.  
  
И он двинулся. Боже, никогда в жизни еще так не двигался, как теперь, видя его перед собой.  
Штеффен опустился с локтей, лег на лопатки и повернул голову встревоженно — со стола слетела книга. Но, кажется, его это не беспокоило дольше момента.  
Чарли смотрел на его соски, белую грудь на таком контрасте с голубой рубашкой. Потные стыки поднятых бедер с телом — Чарли обхватил его ноги, и ощущать, как напрягаются внутри мышцы, было бесценно.  
Ну и член, конечно. Развратно торчащий, как на неприличных картинках, раскрасневшийся и загнутый вверх, с открытой головкой и лабиринтом вен, в котором легко затеряться.  
Штеффену… нравилось, что он делал? Вот это все внутри его задницы?  
Это было странно. Неправильно. Ненормально. Это же просто совали штуку в зад.  
Но Чарли хотел продолжать. Хотел проверить.  
  
Теперь удовольствие не избивало его скорыми позывами, как тогда, требуя немедленного удовлетворения телу. Оно неспешно гуляло внутри него, и это было чем-то новым. Продолжительным.  
Особенно, когда Штеффен попытался найти что-то на столе и сбил на ступку, шумно покатившуюся по полу. Но он едва ли обратил внимание, закусывая указательный палец и жмурясь.  
  
Чарли пораженно не мог оторвать глаз от его лица. Оно было таким, как будто ему больно? Или хорошо? Черт бы его разобрал.  
Наверное, все же хорошо, ведь он еще не зарядил ему пяткой в лицо, спихивая с себя. Он мог. Но Чарли ловил лишь его приглушенные стоны, и от каждого по телу пробегались табуны диких мурашек.  
  
— Давай быстрее, — сдавленно попросил Штеффен, отрывая зубы от пальца.  
  
Он хотел скорее закончить?  
Чарли вновь посмотрел на его член. Ему нравилось? Но он хотел прерваться?  
  
Чарли метался внутри себя с этими вопросами, не находя ответов. Шлюхи обычно говорили «давай быстрее», когда он от усталости или опьянения долго не мог кончить, а время подходило к концу.  
  
Чарли думал об этом, пока Штеффен не собрался, силой притягивая его к себе за шиворот и целуя в губы вновь.  
И тогда стало плевать на все. Это было самое сладкое. Самое незнакомое. Самое притягательное.  
  
— Размыкай губы, — прошептал Штеффен, отрываясь от него на пару мгновений, — когда целуешь.  
  
Какая-то потерянная отдаленная мысль, затесавшаяся в опустевшую голову Чарли, хотела предложить оспорить это предложение. Или выяснить — зачем. Но наверняка Штеффен в этом больше разбирался. И он подчинился.  
Штеффен лизнул его язык, и Чарли замер пораженно. Рот перестал закрываться, сердце распухло от переполняющих эмоций. _Здорово._   
  
— Не останавливайся, — почти сразу же вернул его обратно Штеффен. — Я… я почти.  
  
Чарли смотрел на него, на его лицо, на грудину. Так хотелось запомнить это все. И смотреть. И целовать. И трахать его, пока не отнимутся ноги.  
  
Штеффен приподнялся, напрягая мышцы пресса.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепнул он, приближая губы к уху Чарли.  
  
Чарли не понимал, чего он хочет, пока ему не дали подсказку: рука Штеффена взяла его руку и положила на член.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил он.  
  
В ладони пульсировала пламенем его голая плоть. Налитая и тугая, живая, как змея. Очень горячая змея, весь день гревшаяся на солнце.  
Штеффен сжал свои пальцы поверх его, показывая, как надо делать.  
Чарли понял и, сглотнув, с усилием задвигал рукой по стволу, помогая ему.  
  
Глаза Штеффена закрылись. Он задышал обрывисто резко, фыркая и мыча. Его руки лихорадочно зашарили по столу, спихивая с него все подряд, и замерли только в конце.  
Чарли едва устоял на ногах. Потрясающая задница доктора крепко тиснула его там, и вместе с этим по подбородку хлестнула вырвавшаяся из его члена струя семени.  
Штеффен издал довольный звук, очень похожий на «вуф», и это стало последним, что было важно.  
  
Чарли зажмурился, позволяя себе кончить еще раз. Электрический заряд, щелкнувший между ног, коснулся язычками всего внутри, уничтожая остатки его воли, но заполняя живительной влагой, словно кувшин из ледяного ручья. Слишком много. Слишком хорошо. Это правда? Он все еще существовал?  
  
Чарли уперся руками в стол по обе стороны от тела доктора, пытаясь отдышаться.  
На животе и груди непристойно блестели остатки влаги, а лицо… он даже не мог описать его. Кажется, так выглядело удовольствие. Приоткрытые глаза и губы, влажный лоб.  
И это Чарли сделал ему так приятно.  
  
Штеффен приподнялся, видать, желая поцеловать его, но Чарли не хотел испачкаться о его жидкости, отстраняясь. Он запоздало вытер подбородок и отошел, давая ему опустить ноги.  
  
После этого раза голова вообще не соображала. Чарли заполошно пытался понять, где застегиваются его штаны, но осознание реальности ускользало от него, как в отходняке после пьянки.  
  
Штеффен сел, морщась. Свесив ноги вниз, сидел некоторое время без движения, а потом рассеянно потянулся к тряпке на оставшихся на столе листьях.  
Он вытер капли с живота и грудины, и Чарли поймал взглядом ручеек на внутренней стороне бедра, вытекающий прямо из него, прежде чем Штеффен обтер себя внизу.  
  
— Ты можешь ничего не говорить, — только и произнес он, как только натянул штаны на место.  
  
Он не сказал, что Чарли может идти; за окном клубился вечер, и нужно было уходить сейчас или не уходить совсем.  
Чарли внезапно было плевать на все. Его могли убить там. Или пристрелить в любом другом месте. Все стало одного цвета.  
  
Чарли остановился перед дверью. Он так хотел услышать что-нибудь, что могло бы подсказать ему, что делать.  
  
Рука легла на бронзовую ручку.  
И он не мог придумать ничего лучше.  
  
— Я останусь? — сказал он бодро, как будто в нем действительно были силы на этот ответ. — Я ведь могу и утром забрать свои вещи, да? До восьми полно времени. Останусь? Ну. Если мы захотим… еще раз. Типа того.  
  
Это казалось хорошей причиной, чтобы остаться.  
Штеффен только кивнул.

  
***

  
Чарли особо не задумывался, с какой целью Штеффен развернул свой матрац. Может быть, он уже собирался спать. Чарли пришло это в голову через минуту или две после того, как он сел на него сам, вытягивая уставшие ноги.  
Штеффен сидел напротив и курил, смотря в стену; когда он затягивался, огонек сигареты мелькал в полумраке пылающим змеиным глазом.  
Отлучался он всего один раз — запереть двери на улицу, проверить шарпс. Ну и принести сюда виски. Чарли выпил полстакана и выдохнул.  
  
Было странно думать о том, что было между ними полчаса назад. Было странно думать о том, что такое вообще возможно. Также было и больно думать о том, что такого больше не будет. Конечно, еще разок, может быть, до рассвета. Если Штеффен предложит. Не то чтобы Чарли вновь хотелось — его изможденный недавним удовольствием член впервые за столько времени не беспокоил, — но мало ли.  
  
Он вытянул ногу, мягко пиная сапог Штеффена, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
Доктор обернулся и улыбнулся ему так мягко, что от этого рубануло бритвой где-то под грудиной. Чарли рассердился на себя.  
  
— Частенько такое проворачиваешь? — грубо брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
Чарли немало времени провел за вечерами в «Майратте» или «У пьяной пятки», чтобы оценить в целом население Мракстоуна. Они все были работягами, простыми парнями. Вряд ли кто-то из них тоже был извращенцем. Как они двое. Но о чем еще он мог спросить?  
Эти вопросы свербили в нем, как зуд от комариного укуса, и он бы душу изодрал в клочья, лишь бы его унять.  
  
Штеффен медленно обернулся.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, туша сигарету о банку из-под бобов. — Это ты.  
— Я?  
— Ты милый.  
— Я вовсе не милый.  
  
Чарли скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Прости, если я сказал что-то не то. — Штеффен выдохнул последнюю струю дыма вверх. — Я немного не соображаю.  
  
Он некоторое время молчал, собираясь с мыслями. А потом наклонился вперед; его лицо утонуло в тени, мешая увидеть.  
  
— У меня близости… уже несколько лет не было, — сообщил Штеффен; его выражение в темноте было не разобрать.  
— О, — удивился Чарли. — Почему?  
  
Ого. Несколько лет. И он был первым за все это время. Он очень надеялся, что хорошо себя показал. То есть, блядь, как это — хорошо себя показать? Почему он вообще думал о том, как это? Было и было. Ему понравилось. Точка.  
  
— У вас же тут есть… заведение, — продолжил Чарли, чтобы перестать думать. — Девочки. Всякие. Разные.  
  
Штеффен щелкнул языком, покачав головой. Подобрал под себя ноги, расслабленно раскидывая колени в стороны.  
  
— Девочки. Нет. Совсем. — Он опрокинул голову назад. — Это меня вовсе не привлекает.  
  
Чарли пожал плечами. Когда очень хочется, без разницы, привлекает или не привлекает. А делать это всегда с теми, кто привлекает… ну, это фантазии и мечты, такого в жизни не бывает.  
  
— У тебя были до меня мужчины, — заметил Штеффен.  
  
Это прозвучало вроде как вопрос, а вроде как ответ на него не требовался.  
Но был необходим. Ей-богу, собраться на него было сложно.  
  
— Я не делал это ни с кем, кто не хотел за это деньги, — ответил Чарли, неожиданно для себя робея. — И кто делал бы это, потому что ему самому хотелось.  
  
Доктор Штеффен с любопытством оглянулся, и Чарли подумал, что кинет в него сапогом, если он решит поглумиться над этой неловкой фразой или над ним самим. Тот молчал, и Чарли чувствовал в себе жажду сбить его с мыслей.  
  
— Так что? — вновь саданул он. — Значит, ты сделал это со мной, потому что больше не с кем?  
  
Со стороны стола раздался слабый смешок.  
  
— Нет. Но я понимаю, как ты пришел к этой мысли.  
  
Штеффен молчал так навязчиво, что его тишина напоминала пустой стакан. Туда необходимо было что-нибудь плеснуть.  
Чарли закряхтел, усаживаясь поудобнее. Булькнул своим виски, шмыгнул.  
  
— Ты мне понравился, Чарли. И с тех пор, как я понял, что тоже нравлюсь тебе, я не мог перестать об этом думать.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — отрезал Чарли. — Просто нам обоим было нужно… нужно.  
  
У него раскраснелось лицо. Но... как? Как Штеффен понял о нем? В смысле, на нем написано, что ли? Это было чертовски плохо. Если это видели другие, они могли тоже это понять. Все о нем.  
Он представил себя болтающимся в петле с деревянной табличкой на шее. _«Содомит»._  
  
— Когда ты говоришь «об этом», — повторил Чарли, пытаясь утопить образы, от которых стыла кровь, — ты имеешь в виду?..  
— Я думал, каково было бы переспать с тобой, — ответил Штеффен тихо, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
— Переспать… — Чарли потер подбородок. — Типа потрахаться?  
— Потрахаться.  
  
Чарли усмехнулся себе под нос. Придумают же. _Переспать. Разве они спали? Это все, что угодно, но не спать._  
Он не сказал, сколько раз представлял это сам. Это казалось само собой разумеющимся. Но странно было слышать, что кто-то другой думал об этом с тобой.  
Такого тоже в его жизни еще не происходило. Во всяком случае ему никто об этом не говорил.  
  
— Ну, и я… соответствовал? Твоим мыслям? — выжал Чарли сконфуженно.  
  
Штеффен закинул руку за спинку стула, обхватывая ее запястье ладонью второй.  
  
— Определенно.  
  
Чарли сунул руки в карманы, запрокидывая голову. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать ни о чем. До того, как Штеффен опустился на матрац рядом с ним, прислоняясь своим плечом к его. Тогда он мог думать только о его горячем боку. Бедре.  
У Чарли не было опыта относительно прикосновений. Кажется, его длительно касалась мать, когда мыла, но после этого не было. Может быть, они иногда соприкасались головами с Билли Бобом, когда лежали перед сном, смотря на небо. В целом они трое хранили расстояние между собой и даже в холодные ночи уважали эту паузу. Поэтому это казалось странным, неуместным, лишним.  
А Штеффен так просто привалился к нему. Это тоже было его штучками?  
Чарли немного отодвинулся, избегая неловкости. Прищурился, смотря сквозь ресницы на руку Штеффена. Тот допил за ним виски из стакана — очень интимно.  
  
— Я о таком ни с кем не говорил, — признался Чарли, наконец заговаривая. — Я даже не знаю, что еще сказать.  
  
 _Почему мы такие? Много ли тех, кто делает это не за деньги? По мне это видно? Это походка или что? С кем ты был до меня? Почему тебе нравится, когда у тебя член в заднице? А мадам знает об этом? Тебе не страшно попасть в ад? Потому что мне страшно, но я-то все равно туда попаду, а ты?_  
  
— Может, ничего не надо? — Штеффен вздохнул, сбивая его, и положил подбородок ему на плечо, проигнорировав желание остаться подальше.  
  
Он, черт побери, завтра уезжал. Подальше из этой сраной дыры с ее сраными секретами. Но еще никогда он не хотел так сильно остаться.  
Может быть, нахер это все? Куда подальше. Если только здесь он мог делать то, что хотел. Да, есть шанс сдохнуть от неведомой чертовщины, зато он наебется и нацелуется вволю. Мелочно.  
У него было еще столько вопросов.  
  
Штеффен провел рукой по его щеке и поцеловал, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее, а сердце — метаться в панике.  
Этот поцелуй был не таким, какие они делили во время близости; он был мягким, уверенным и совершенно очаровывающим его. Он не казался чем-то женским или грязным. Он мог бы заставить забыть все на свете, но он не заставил.  
  
— Доктор, — пробормотал Чарли, упираясь своим лбом в его. — Что происходит?  
— Я целую тебя. Выходит уже лучше.  
— Нет. Я обо всем. Здесь. В Мракстоуне. Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь. С самого начала.  
  
Штеффен отстранился от него.  
Прижался всей спиной к стене за ними, обхватил свои локти. Точно получив оскорбление.  
Но это и было оскорбительно — как мало знал Чарли о происходящем.  
  
— А тебе есть до этого дело? Завтра ты будешь уже далеко отсюда.  
— Именно поэтому.  
  
Доктор Штеффен смотрел на окно, в черную тьму за шторами, как будто там не было ничего. Как будто он смирился с тем, что там могло быть. И ему было все равно.  
  
— Хорошо, Чарли. Я расскажу.  
  
Он повернулся к нему.  
  
— Расскажу все, что знаю.


	15. Глава 15. Сердечно-сосудистые заболевания

Штеффен прикурил обе сигареты и бросил спички в пустую банку, вновь садясь рядом с Чарли.  
Он чувствовал, что тому неловко сидеть с ним вот так близко. Может быть, эйфория после близости отпустила его окончательно, и Чарли уже испытывал отвращение и к нему, и к себе, и к тому, что они делали. По крайней мере он не пытался ударить или оттолкнуть, и этими последними моментами Штеффен собирался насладиться.

У него так давно этого не было. Прикосновений, чужого запаха на себе, одуряющего, как крепкий алкоголь, возможности гладить долго, ощущая, как напряженные мышцы расслабляются, принимая его. И поцелуев. Чарли закрывал глаза и начинал пыхтеть каждый раз, когда их губы касались. _Трогательно._   
Последний раз за ласки Штеффен платил, они были довольно неплохи, но в них не было и сотой, тысячной доли счастья, в котором он растворялся сейчас.  
Если бы все это могло помочь ему выбросить из головы то, что он должен был вспомнить.

Это не было его тайной, но, говоря и думая об этом, он чувствовал, будто предает постыдный секрет внутри. Загнанным в ловушку. Лживым. Сломанным.  
Теперь назад дороги не было.

— Рядом с Мракстоуном обитает что-то, — Штеффен стряхнул пепел на пол, глядя на сизую дымку, — столько времени, сколько мы находимся здесь. Может быть, больше. Может быть, оно было тут всегда.

Чарли подобрал под себя ноги, слушая. Его правое ухо пошевелилось. Надо было сесть с другой стороны.  
Он не притронулся к виски, которым вновь наполнил стакан.

— Высокий падеж скота и диких буйволов объясняют койотами и редкими нападениями индейцев. Это далеко от города, и беспокоились об этом лишь фермеры. Но потом и койоты исчезли. И…  
— Индейцы тоже?  
— Да, теперь вероятно. 

Штеффен вздрогнул, вспоминая лично найденное им тело койота. Выеденную багровую плоть, пробитую шкуру. Его тело напоминало огрызок от яблока. Только из мяса.

— Это всегда происходит осенью. Когда становится холодно. Как будто… хищник наедает жир к зиме. Вот только зимой он не засыпает.  
— Но он же… — Чарли растер упавший на пол пепел пяткой сапога, — он уходит?  
— Не знаю. Да. Весной просто все прекращается. Птицы начинают петь. Становится спокойнее. Все оживает. И именно эта… сезонность заставляла меня долгое время думать о том, что это животное.  
— Как думают сейчас они.  
— Да.  
— Но ты уже нет.

Штеффен долго молчал, потому что не мог подобрать слов. Он не знал, как рассказывать эту историю правильно. Ему всегда казалось, что этого недостаточно.

— Что заставило тебя думать иначе, Штеффен?

Он задержал дыхание. Кажется, по имени Чарли его еще не называл. Его редко кто звал по имени. Еще немного и он бы поверил в то, что его и вправду зовут просто Доктор.

— Я видел только… силуэты. Это было еще до того, как прибыли вы… Ты… наверное, подумал бы, что я чокнулся. Если бы не… не видел этого сам, верно?

Штеффен сделал паузу, надеясь услышать опровержение, но Чарли не был настолько воспитан. Он этого ожидал.

— Мы гуляли с Отважным поздно вечером. Это было достаточно далеко от дома. Ему нравится искать разные вещи. Я прячу, даю ему команду, а он находит.  
— Зачем? — спросил Чарли, хмурясь.  
— Ему нравится.  
— Собаки — странные.  
— Может быть, — Штеффен потер руку. — Тогда я приказал ему ждать себя, а сам хотел спрятать платок, чтобы он нашел. Я отошел далеко, чтобы он не подглядывал. И…

У него сжалось горло. Когда он рассказывал об этом Магде в первый раз, она сказала ему, что он ее пугает.

— Мне показалось, что я услышал свое имя. Меня кто-то звал. Прямо там. Меня… по имени зовут только Магда и Клаус, а это был мужской голос. Ужасно знакомый, но я не смог сразу его опознать, потому что не ожидал его еще когда-либо услышать.

Чарли совсем затих. Должно быть, это же случилось и с ним.  
И с Клаусом.

— Это был голос человека, которого… которого уже нет в живых. Он был мне близок при жизни. И представь, что подумал я, услышав его вновь. Там, в темноте вечера, откуда он меня звал. Мне казалось, что это он.

Чарли молчал, пялясь в одну точку на полу. Штеффен мог дать голову на отсечение, он думает о том, что видел сам, и сравнивает с его показаниями.

— Конечно, я… я был в шоке. И вместе с тем… очень рад? Потому что… я считал этого человека погибшим, и мне пришло в голову, что вдруг он оказался жив. И нашел меня. И вместе с этим мне стало страшно.  
— Страшно?  
— Что прошлая жизнь нашла меня.  
— Там было так плохо? — Чарли приподнял брови.  
— Не в этом дело. Но это то, почему мы вынуждены были покинуть Старый Свет.  
— Понятно.

Чарли почесался и положил подбородок на локти. Он смотрел на пол.

— Ты говорил с ним?  
— Нет, это не было разговором. Я пошел туда, кажется… даже побежал. Отважный увидел меня, подумал, что я с ним играю в догонялки. Залаял, обогнав, я отвлекся на него, и… этот человек… он растаял. Он растянулся. Как… как тень от предмета, когда меняется освещение. И тогда я понял — что бы передо мной ни было, это не человек. Не животное. Я почувствовал опасность. Я очень испугался.

Внутри похолодело от воспоминаний, Штеффен поежился. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы его обняли сейчас, но он не стал бы об этом просить.

— И что произошло?  
— Я убежал. Просто убежал. Но я помню, что я видел.

Чарли докурил и обхватил руками лодыжки сквозь сапоги.

— И ты тогда подумал, что это то же, что и охотилось на скотину, и койотов? Что оно могло напасть на тебя?  
— Я так не думал, пока не приехал ты. Я думал… что это со мной что-то не в порядке. Я не связывал этого… призрака, я называл его про себя так, и нападения. А потом это случилось с твоими лошадьми, и Сил рассказал то, что все считают глупостями. О темноте и тени. И о том, что это напало на животных.  
— Сил и задницы своей не высовывал на улицу.  
— Но он мог видеть в окно.  
— Да… — неохотно согласился Чарли. — Может быть.  
— И тогда я подумал, что то, что видел я, и то, что сделало это с твоими лошадьми, связано. А значит… это точно не животное. Не то, что можно поймать. Убить. Это что-то… — замялся Штеффен, пытаясь подобрать слово.  
— Неправильное, — выдохнул Чарли.  
— Да. Что-то неправильное. Что-то, что охотится на животных. А если оно опасно для… лошадей, буйволов, овец, койотов… оно ведь может напасть на человека, верно? Особенно сейчас. Когда… оно так глубоко подобралось к городу. Я понятия не имею, почему оно здесь. Может быть, стало мало еды… Не знаю. Я лишь надеюсь, что это кончится. Как всегда заканчивается.

Чарли раздражающе хрустнул суставами. У него был такой вид, будто ему вовсе не интересно. Если бы Штеффен не знал, как сильно он хотел все это выслушать, он бы не говорил.

— Даже если это кончится, разве на следующий год… осенью, это не произойдет вновь? — предположил Чарли. — И если то, как оно… то, что оно пришло, связано с отсутствием еды там…

Штеффену нечего было возразить, он знал, что Чарли прав. Это произойдет. И на следующий год. И на следующий. И если оно голодно, оно зайдет так далеко, как ему понадобится.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Штеффен. — Не знаю, как справиться с этим. Мне хочется верить, что я смогу защитить свою семью.  
— Винтовкой? — усмехнулся Чарли. — Его не берет пуля. Я стрелял в него. Ничего.  
— Может быть, эти пули не для него.

Штеффен сглотнул липкий ком в горле. Чарли все понял и не переспрашивал.

— Кто еще знает об этом?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я не могу быть уверен. Я осторожно… спрашивал. У некоторых своих пациентов. Людей, к которым я ходил. Если кто-то о чем-то и догадывался, то со мной опасениями не делился. Может быть, фермеры что-то знают или…

Чарли поднял голову.

Штеффен не знал мадам Малкин так хорошо. Так близко. Он знал, что она делает, знал, что она живет на отшибе, как и они сами. Она приехала всего полгода назад, торгуя стеклянной тарой, и осталась. Она была здесь слишком мало и могла не замечать всего. Но она была в таком же уязвимом положении, как они, живя в доме поодаль от остальных. Дешевое жилье имело свои минусы. Особенно в Мракстоуне.

— Неважно.

Штеффен затянулся глубоко. Он знал, что у мадам Малкин водились деньги, ее настойки пользовались спросом. Она могла бы позволить себе жить глубже в городе. Но она этого не делала. Почему?

— Что на самом деле случилось? — осмелившись, спросил Штеффен и постарался просто не думать.

После всего того, что они обсудили, ему показалось уместным задать этот вопрос. Он хотел знать больше.

— Когда подстрелили Нокса.

Чарли нахмурился, вновь закрываясь в клетке ног. Он постучал лбом по колену, решаясь на сложное. Штеффен не торопил его.

— Мы хотели грабануть фургон, — сказал он наконец, поднимая лицо. — Думали, еще парочка и пока хватит. От нас ничего не зависело. Кончилось плохо. Ничего нельзя было изменить.  
— Только если не делать этого.  
— Поучи меня, блядь, жизни, — огрызнулся Чарли.

Штеффен выдохнул, укоряя себя за поспешный отклик на его агрессию. Чарли походил на дикого щенка, который рычал на всех подряд, но где-то глубоко внутри все так же хотел ласки и теплого бока, у которого можно заснуть. Чем больше он огрызался, тем больше хотелось увидеть его виляющим хвостом.

— И кто был в фургоне? — спросил Штеффен, отпивая виски из горлышка. Было слишком лень вставать за своим стаканом на столе. Он только пригрелся, а прохладный воздух у пола заставлял волоски на ногах вставать дыбом. — Не… не семья?  
— Не знаю. Пара человек. У них было с собой оружие. И…

Чарли обвел большим пальцем круг вокруг макушки.  
Скальпы.  
Штеффен нахмурился. Это наверняка были они, охотники. Шериф не выплатил им деньги за убитых в округе индейцев, поэтому они отправились дальше с Территории к Соединенным Штатам. Когда Штеффен залатал руку одного из них, они и дня больше ждать не хотели. Не дали ему шанса справиться о том, что все будет в порядке.

Штеффен не одобрял эти убийства, хотя в глубине души испытывал спокойствие от того, что поселок в безопасности, и можно не бояться, что среди ночи краснокожие подожгут дома, уведут скот и детей. Проблем хватало и без того.  
Он не стал говорить об этом.

— Я думаю, о таком стоит знать остальным, — пробормотал Чарли, показывая, что тема о его прошлом закрыта. — Ведь тут ночью могут… не знаю, просто напасть на улице. Не то чтобы мне было какое-то дело, но это же… это же как жить рядом с волчьим логовом. Жить и ничего не делать.

Чарли взволнованно закусил край платка и покачался, смотря в пол.

— Если бы я знал, как это сделать, — прошептал в ответ Штеффен. — Чтобы меня восприняли всерьез.

Он делал все, что мог, предупреждая вечерние прогулки людей, которые к нему обращались. Но их было слишком много, а он один. Он не хотел, чтобы его посадили за смуту и разведение паники, если он попытается рассказать. Какие у него были доказательства? А если бы были… что могли сделать люди против того, кто растворялся во тьме, как чернильное пятно, впитывающееся в ткань? Уехать? Бросить промысел и податься никуда? Его бы скорее на смех подняли, если не хуже...  
Штеффен помнил двоих, которых повесили здесь в прошлом году. Один говорил, что бога нет, второй показывал фокусы с монеткой. Что сделают с ним после его слов о пожирающем плоть _демоне_? После он не сможет помочь никому. И Магда с Клаусом останутся совсем одни. Что с ними станет?  
Штеффен никогда не смог бы пойти на что-то, что поставило бы их под угрозу.

— Ты веришь во все это, да? — вдруг спросил Чарли, поворачиваясь к нему.

Он редко смотрел Штеффену в лицо. Только когда был зол. Его глаза были такими темными во мраке, но Штеффен представлял золотой ореол вокруг зрачка. Желто-зеленые русла невидимых рек радужки. Он мог смотреть. И смотреть. И смотреть.

— А ты не веришь? — едва шевеля губами, ответил он.  
— У меня уже крыша едет со всего этого. — Чарли громко выдохнул и покачал головой. — Еще пару дней назад я думал, что ебнулся. Что мы оба. Оба ебнулись.  
— Если оба, то это не так страшно.

Чарли усмехнулся и боднул его в плечо. Утомление давало о себе знать. Он часто моргал.

— Да. И теперь выясняется, что здесь живет что-то, и люди об этом не знают. А ты знаешь. И почему-то… почему-то продолжаешь жить здесь.  
— Я объяснял уже, Чарли.  
— Нет, не объяснял. Год за годом. Это происходит.  
— Это никогда не было так…  
— Опасно, да, — перебил он. — Но все равно. Ты все еще здесь.  
— Я все еще здесь. А где… где не опасно, Чарли?  
— Не знаю.  
— И я не знаю.

Штеффен опустил глаза. Если бы он знал конечную точку маршрута.  
Каждую весну он обещал себе что-нибудь придумать. Думал о том, как продать дом, с кем договориться о транспорте, куда отправить письма. Каждая весна, каждое лето мелькали, как один день, а они все еще были здесь. Письма пылились, дом стоял, ненужный никому, кроме врача, а лишних денег на дорогу и охрану не было никогда.  
Штеффен боялся признаться даже себе в том, что будущее и дорога страшат его больше, чем мрачный зверь, будоражащий окраины.  
 _Никогда зверь не был так близко. Никогда будущее не было так близко._

— Тебе лучше поспать перед завтрашней поездкой, — посоветовал он, не озвучивая ни одну из мыслей. — Я пойду в другую комнату, если…  
— Подожди, — запротестовал тот, но быстро замолчал, не находя, что сказать, — я… вообще я хотел… ну… это же твое место. Ты должен остаться. 

Чарли дотронулся до его ноги, но это был усталый жест. Штеффен не думал, что в действительности что-то еще выйдет. Но мысль об этом, такая сладкая и пряная своей запретной специей, была невыносимо прекрасна.   
Штеффен часто думал перед сном о Чарли, о том, как он будет лежать рядом, а сейчас он действительно лежал. И мыслей не осталось.   
Матрац был узким, они прикасались плечами; одна рука Штеффена свесилась на пол, не вмещаясь. Он не решился подвинуться к Чарли, хотя тот перевернулся на бок, оставляя немного пространства для маневра.  

Приятный сон одолевал, и уже через мутную пелену несознательного Штеффен услышал:

— Спасибо тебе.

И тебе спасибо.

***

Сладкое объятие ночи сна отпускало, и такую необходимую ласку замещала пощечина резкого утра, вторгающегося острыми лучами и отдаленным криком петухов в курятниках.

Чарли проснулся, но не мог открыть глаза. Не хотел. Было хорошо. Просто хорошо. Думать о том, что он обнимает Штеффена во сне, утыкается носом в его светлые волосы на затылке, и все остальные проблемы — где-то там, за горизонтом.  
Все это можно было позволить себе во сне, там, где ты не контролируешь себя, и это чужие руки кукловода сверху дергают за твои нити, подчиняя себе. Когда твоя голова почти пуста от всего обычного дерьма, и единственное, что наполняет ее, звон пространства.

Открывать глаза было нужно. Вставать. Уходить. Прощаться.  
Чарли сделал последний вдох, тревожа ноздри запахом Штеффена, и проснулся окончательно.  
Его бы смутила собственная рука на чужом паху, но Штеффен все еще спал, и Чарли убрал ее не сразу. Погладил, вспоминая ощущения, задержал дыхание, чувствуя утреннюю бодрость частей тела спящего хозяина.  
Может быть, стоило разбудить его и?.. Напоследок? Еще один напоследок?

Чарли покачал головой и сел. Часы доктора в кармане жилетки показывали семь часов двадцать минут. Плюс минус.  
Нужно было идти в «Майратту». Забрать сумку, деньги. Все вот это.  
Чарли оглянулся на книжные полки. Он же обещал Ноксу книгу. Штеффен говорил, что здесь есть и интересные книги. Например, про поэзию или что-то такое. Штеффен бы не обиделся, если бы он что-нибудь взял.  
Чарли стащил крайнюю книгу с полки. Она была красной. Он оглянулся на Штеффена, но тот все еще спал, теперь закинув правую руку за голову. У него было очень красивое лицо. Не в смысле, что когда он спал, но вообще. Ну, и когда он спал. В голове это звучало коряво. 

Чарли натянул куртку и ремень с кобурой, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков. Надо было вечером снять сапоги. Ступни казались сбитыми из неоструганных досок.  
Ключ предательски громко провернулся в замке, зато дверь и не скрипнула. Хорошо.

В коридор уже просочился свет вставшего солнца; он выныривал из окон кухни и из открытой двери комнаты со столом. Спасительный маяк. Чарли вспомнил розовые лучи солнца, в котором растворяется тьма, и покачал головой. Это его уже не касалось. 

Чарли не удержался и тихо подошел к двери комнаты, где отдыхал Нокс. Может, он был уже готов.  
Он приоткрыл дверь.

Если Нокс и был к чему-то готов, так это к просмотру шестого сна. Светлый бинт на его плече был свежим. Чистым. Дающим надежду.  
Надо было разбудить Нокса, конечно… Но что бы ему дали эти полчаса? А поссать он и за полминуты бы успел.

Чарли вздрогнул от скрипа сзади. К Штеффену дверь не отнеслась так же благосклонно, как к нему, выдав его присутствие.  
На ходу зевая, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, он остановился в проходе и потер глаза.

— Доброе утро? — спросил он, щурясь.

Чарли кивнул.  
На долю секунды ему показалось, что ничего этого не было. Лишь дорисованные алкоголем ночные фантазии, омывающие ледяным дождем по утру.  
Но Штеффен улыбнулся, и тучи рассеялись.

Он посмотрел на книгу в руках Чарли.

— Решил почитать? — спросил он, заправляя руки за ремень.  
— Да… это… для Нокса. Чтобы ему было весело. Ты же не против?  
— «Сердечно-сосудистые заболевания», — прочитал Штеффен с обложки. — Не думаю, что ему будет от этого весело.

Чарли смутился и сделал вид, что схватил книгу не потому, что она была самой яркой, а потому что не нашел времени на такую глупость как чтение названий.

— Уже уезжать? — вновь заговорил Штеффен, видя, что он не знает, о чем говорить.   
— Да. — Чарли опустил голову, шаркая. — Я не хотел тебя будить.  
— Обычно я не сплю так много, — зачем-то оправдался тот. Как будто теперь была какая-то разница. — Но вчера был особенный день.

Чарли засомневался, но все же вернул ему книгу. Пожалуй, она действительно не была веселой. Придется Ноксу развлекаться его компанией.  
Он повернулся к двери, потому что уже была пора, потому что нужно было все успеть, потому что дорога ждала.

— Эй.

Чарли сдался, когда Штеффен взял его за локоть. Прислонился спиной к стене. Пусть говорит. Что угодно. Просто чтобы говорил.

— Другого случая не будет, — прошептал Штеффен, склоняясь к нему.

Чарли задержал дыхание, приоткрывая рот навстречу его губам.  
Ловя все ощущения мира в одном прикосновении, он думал, почему не делал этого раньше. Почему это было так хорошо? Потому что это был он, Штеффен? Все так целовались или он один? 

Чарли привалился к стене, хватаясь за нее руками, словно мог соскользнуть на пол. Наверное, и мог бы.  
Бархатное прикосновение губ и мягкость языка, и оба их языка вместе.  
Большой ком тепла, заполнивший Чарли, походил на кусок сахара. Прекрасный, приторный. Приносящий удовольствие. Но так быстро тающий в руках.  
Он потянулся за поцелуем, стоило ему прекратиться, и едва губы разомкнулись, смущенно оторвался, упрямо стискивая их.

Чарли постарался не думать о своем навязчиво вставшем члене — времени не было совсем, ни на что и уж точно не на это.  
Штеффен привлек его к себе и обнял, и Чарли вздохнул ему в плечо, грея кончик носа в стыке рубашки с жилеткой.

— Я надеюсь, ты найдешь того, кто будет делать это с тобой не за деньги, — тепло прошептал Штеффен ему на ухо, — а потому что хочется.

Чарли усмехнулся в ответ.

Совсем немного горчило в горле, в ногах хлестали волны, укачивая его на ровном месте.

— Ну, мы еще увидимся, когда подъедем за Ноксом, — сказал с убеждением Чарли.  
— Да, тебе пора.  
— Ага.

Руки Штеффена двигались медленно, словно он был пьян. Один замок, второй. Засов.  
 _Если это не брали пули, то что ему были какие-то замки? Защищали ли они на самом деле?_

Штеффен распахнул дверь, и их объял порыв прохладного свежего ветра, вносясь в коридор. Он помялся и шагнул назад.  
Первым гостем на улицу был, конечно, Отважный. Он выбрался из-под стола на кухне и, потянувшись у порога, метнулся наружу.

Чарли смотрел, как тот справляет свои дела на ближайшее дерево; поднять взгляд на Штеффена было куда сложнее. Эти ужасные мысли о том, где он их оставляет, одолевали его. Они сражались с не менее пугающими. О том, насколько трудно было бы ударить Штеффена по голове, оглушив, и увезти отсюда куда подальше. Но Чарли не смог бы проделать то же с мадам доктор и Клаусом.  
Но вдруг… вдруг, только увидев повозку, они поймут, как просто — бросить все и уехать в будущее без оглядки. Потому что там — в дороге — было все. И они передумают?  
Чарли хотел бы на это надеяться.

Редкие крики петухов пробуждали остаток Мракстоуна. Холодные темные утра осени не вызывали желания вставать и идти работать. Под пробирающим ветром ты ежился, и даже свежесть начала дня не так бередила разум.

Чарли успел купить по дороге сыр и хлеб. Один из лавочников не дал ему сдачи, о чем Чарли подумал, когда отошел далеко, но он слишком торопился, чтобы возвращаться ради дайма.  
Ну, вот и все. Их вновь ждала дорога. Его и Нокса. С ними уже не было Билли Боба, и сердце его отягощалось тоской по славной семье доктора, которая приняла их.  
Может быть, они все же однажды вернутся сюда? Заглянут, чтобы просто проверить, как тут все? Когда Нокс придет в норму, а они обзаведутся новыми лошадьми, гарантирующими независимость. И, разумеется, не осенью.  
 _Настанет ли следующая осень для них?_

Чарли не особо верил в свое будущее. Не такая у них была жизнь, чтобы что-то планировать и на что-то рассчитывать. На то, что прежде, чем попасть в ад, он успеет еще немного понаслаждаться жизнью. Ну, он уж точно попытается не закончить ее кратко и мучительно.

Может быть, они заедут сюда весной. Весна — хорошее время года. Не холодно и не жарко. И с ними все будет в порядке. Со всеми ними.  
Чарли подумал о том, какой будет встреча. Они точно-точно потрахаются в первые полчаса. Ну, или поцелуются. Это быстрее.  
Он подумал о члене доктора и улыбнулся украдкой, оглядываясь, будто кто-то мог засечь его мысли.  
Да-а-а, так и будет.

Сначала ему показалось, что он еще не дошел до скобяной лавки. Все строения таких городков были похожи один на другой. Сбитые наскоро из досок, они держались на честном слове, но выполняли свои функции — сохраняли товар от ветра и редкой капли дождя и походили на магазинчики в настоящих больших городах.  
Чарли остановился и огляделся. Скобяная лавка была на месте. Повозка с лошадьми — нет.

Он отошел на несколько шагов назад, опуская глаза к дороге. Свежую колею уже присыпало пылью.

— Закрыто, — сообщил зычно парнишка с коробкой, привязанной к шее.

Чарли рассеянно нашел его взглядом. Тот посеменил к нему, гремя своим ящиком.

— Отъехали они. До весны не вернутся, — дополнил свой ответ парнишка. — А пуговички вам, сэр, не нужны? У Верна лучший товар.

Чарли опустил руки, пропуская последний вопрос мимо ушей. Пальцы гневно сжались на мешке, сминая сыр внутри.

— Мы договаривались, что поедем вместе, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
— Ну, я уж тут не знаю. А во сколько вы договаривались? Может, того-этого? Проспали-то? Они еще засветло уехали.  
— Засветло?  
— Ага. Петухи еще молчали. Я-то точно знаю, у меня прямо под окном курятник. Кстати, есть у меня одна пуговичка с петушком, оч красивая! Сейчас покажу...

Чарли привалился лбом к хлипкой деревянной постройке.  
Дили и не собирался его ждать. Он просто забрал его деньги и уехал. Не забрал, мысленно исправил Чарли. _Он сам их отдал._

Чарли, Чарли. Наивный идиот.


	16. Глава 16. Чарли заводит знакомства

Мракстоун оживал. Каждая палатка, каждая лавочка. Девятый час пробудил последних засонь, и в городе закипела жизнь. Заржали гнедые лошади, яростно шевеля гривами, чтобы стряхнуть докучливых паразитов; закудахтали разбежавшиеся по улицам куры, возясь в навозе в поисках непереваренных зерен.  
Чарли кто-то толкнул в плечо, он даже не видел кто, смотря вдаль.  
А ведь еще часом ранее ему казалось, что выход — вот он, рукой подай. Вот они с Ноксом уже пьют горячее вино из щербатых чарок где-нибудь в салуне Тумстоуна, и насрать им и на зиму, и на творящееся в милях отсюда противоестественное. Ну, почти так.

Он помял в руке горловину заскорузлого мешка и повернулся к лавочникам.

— Кто-нибудь едет отсюда в ближайшее время? Куда угодно? Кто-нибудь?

Но день начинался, шумели покупатели, его никто не слышал.

В горле Чарли свернулся липкий ком. Он мог бы крикнуть, но был уверен — на него оглянутся, окинут взором и снова вернутся к своим прибыльным утренним делам.  
Не пешком же им было идти?

Он суетливо перекинул в голове мысли о том, сколько у них с собой осталось денег. Не так-то много. Купить лошадь и добраться до куда-нибудь — точно не хватит. А на что хватит?

Желудок Чарли сжался; он не знал, больше ли от голода или от предчувствия неминуемой беды. Куда уж больше, учитывая, как они вляпались. И что он Ноксу-то скажет?  
Чарли представил, как ему придется вернуться к ним. Как Нокс будет ждать его у порога весь одетый и выглядывающий повозку.

Ему хотелось биться головой о стенки от бессилия и невозможности повлиять на ситуацию. Топать ногами, избить кого-нибудь до того, что вспухнут костяшки и растрескается кожа. Это всегда помогало.

Но подождите. Чарли, блядь, ты мужик или мышь? Собрал яйца в кулак и шевели мозгами. Выход есть всегда.

Работать по-старинке?  
Чарли еще раз осмотрелся. Нужно будет глянуть, у кого получше лошади. И, конечно, пара. Грабить двоих было слишком шумно. Но даже для одного надо было подготовиться. И Нокс, опять же ж… Ему придется ехать верхом. И в спешке, потому что они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы давать фору шерифу. А уж быть повешенным за конокрадство в этой койотовой заднице — нет, эта участь едва ли лучше, чем быть разорванным неизведанным мракстоунским зверем.  
Чарли остановился. Придется начать с того, где он закончил. Черт.

Сколько дней ему для этого понадобится? А сколько Ноксу?  
Так.

Чарли собрался. Нужно было посмотреть, сколько у них всего осталось денег, чтобы понять, во что их можно превратить.

«Майратта» поймала его в прохладные затхлые объятия. Хозяин выглядел воодушевленно, заметив его. Видимо, подумал, что раз Чарли вернулся, будет оплачивать еще день. Да. Это точно. Еще пара монет.  
Его позвали сбоку.

— Чужак. Смитсон.

На самом деле имя Чарли показалось больше похожим на Шмитсон.

Он оглянулся и увидел на пустующем ранее кресле Диаза, помощника шерифа. На этот раз без своего начальствующего господина.  
Диаз забросил ноги на один из столов, за которым расположились утренние картежники, и поигрывал навахой¹, вычищая острым кончиком грязь из-под ногтей. Игроки не говорили ему ни слова, и черт его знал, то ли это был какой-то его авторитет, сколоченный из важности полицейского пса, то ли никто не хотел связываться с громилой.  
Чарли никогда не видел у людей таких огромных ступней.

Он поразмыслил о том, что с законом сейчас лучше не спорить. И если этому шерифскому прихвостню есть что сказать, он может сделать вид, что слушает.  
Чарли шагнул в сторону стола и остановился на достаточном расстоянии. От прилива раздражения окрепли суставы, и даже глаза перестали так нещадно саднить.

— А ты всегда выглядишь так, как будто вылез из головомойки, — заметил Диаз, осклабившись.  
— Я еще причесался, — бросил Чарли. — Некоторым это помогает.

Реплика Диазу не пришлась по вкусу.

Он рывком спустил ноги со стола, и от такого резкого движения Чарли непроизвольно дотронулся до бедра, в паре дюймов от рукояти мистера Кольта. Проследив за его рукой, Диаз приподнял бровь с интересом.

— Игрушку свою выгуливаешь?  
— А ты без своего шефа уже не такой скромняга, да? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Чарли, намеренно поддевая его.

Как он и думал, помощнику шерифа не понравилось упоминание о том, то над его головой тоже кто-то есть.  
Диаз прищурился по-змеиному, поднимаясь с места.  
Чарли задержал дыхание, поднимая взгляд вслед за ним. Широкая спина загородила окно, и Чарли оказался в тени.

— И где же ты был, Смитсон? — перевел он тему разговора, поглаживая большим пальцем торчащую из-под его бока рукоятку Смита-Вессона вдобавок к и без того угрожающей навахе. — На объявленьицах пишешь, что найти тебя можно тут, а сам только под утро являешься.

Диаз с вызовом кивнул на смятую листовку, которую рисовали Чарли, чтобы найти Кадиллака. Наверное, он сорвал ее в «У пьяной пятки». Отлично. Теперь еще меньше шансов на то, что кто-нибудь узнает о пропаже Кадиллака.

— Может, вокруг почты отираешься? Или дома высматриваешь побогаче?

Чарли сглотнул, пропуская шпильку. Он-то уж не рассчитывал на то, что полиция будет помогать ему с пропажей. На подозрения —вполне.

— Тебе-то что? Коня моего нашел?  
— И не пытался, Смитсон. Мы слишком заняты для того, чтобы кляч разыскивать.

Чарли сглотнул новые ругательства из старых слов, которые мог бы воспроизвести, и развернулся, чтобы уйти к себе.

— Эй. Я с тобой не закончил.

Диаз хотел дернуть его за плечо, возвращая к разговору, но Чарли вывернулся еще до того, как тот сжал пальцы.

— Не дотрагивайся до меня, — зло бросил он. — Я ничего незаконного тут не делал.

Чарли подумал о том, что успеет пристрелить Диаза до того, как он успеет вытащить револьвер. Это было бы просто. Рабочая рука Диаза занята ножом, левой будет неудобно вытащить револьвер из кобуры. Он и опомниться не успеет. Дырка посреди лба будет очень ему к лицу.

— Как знать. — Диаз сощурил темные глаза. — Спрошу иначе, если не допирает. Надолго у нас?  
— А этот вопрос всю полицию ебет или тебя лично? — выдавил Чарли.  
— Не в той степени, в которой тебе бы хотелось быть важной персоной, — парировал Диаз. — Но мы тут приглядываем за чужаками. А то знаешь, как бывает… Кто-то ложек не досчитается, кто-то — коня.  
— Ложки теперь так важны? Теперь ими сам помощник шерифа занимается?

Краем глаза Чарли проследил за остальными здесь. К их разговору прислушивались. Карточная игра шла слишком неспешно, почти не шуршала метла по полу.

— Шериф не обрадуется, узнав, что ты все еще здесь, — сказал Диаз, складывая нож.

Наваха с едва слышным щелчком свернулась. Теперь она выглядела не так опасно, особенно в больших руках. Чарли бы выбрал себе что-нибудь побольше.

— Я бы очень рекомендовал тебе сваливать поскорее, — сказал Диаз. В его голосе угрозы не было. Ничего не было. Это Чарли и не нравилось.  
— Из этого гадюшника — с радостью.  
  
 _Только дайте мне возможность._

Диаз расправил плечи. Ему понравился ответ.

— Так что же? Осчастливить шерифа тем, что ты уже собираешь свои куроебки и валишь? — Он приподнял верхнюю губу.  
— Может быть, валю. А, может быть, и нет. Это уже не твое собачье дело.

Чарли заметил, как раздраженно перекосило лицо Диаза, и усмехнулся про себя. Стоило проявить большую осторожность, но этот отморозок его просто взбесил к и без того неблагодушному настрою.  
Развернувшись спиной, он наконец пошел к лестнице ко второму этажу.

Чарли знал, за что может не понравиться, и предполагал, что по этой же причине настораживал местную полицию. От таких, как он, бывали проблемы. И хотя сейчас он старался держать себя в руках, иногда не сорваться было сложно.  
И также он понял еще кое-что. У этого утреннего визита Диаза была причина. Не просто же поговорить он пришел? Что-то ему нужно. Чарли пока понятия не имел, что именно. 

Уже в комнате он достал сумку, пересчитывая припрятанные деньги. Да, на кое-что хватит, но не на многое.

Вздохнув, Чарли сел на постель. 

Если он здесь наследит, угнав лошадей, это будет значить, что он не сможет больше сюда вернуться. В Мракстоун. Несколько дней назад ему было бы так сильно на это наплевать. Он бы только рад был. Но теперь... теперь решение не давалось так просто.

И Диаз сраный. Вычислил, где Чарли живет. Ну, временами живет. Значит, они серьезно к нему присматриваются. У них ничего на него нет. Спокойно. Они ничего не знают. Иначе бы давно с ним разобрались. Он просто им не нравится. Но у них ничего нет. Все. Точка.

Чарли вздохнул снова и, резко поднявшись, подошел к окну. Ладно, кража лошадей будет крайним вариантом. Слишком сложно.  
Кажется, обманщик Дили упоминал конкретного повозчика, который отправлялся в… среду? Или в четверг? Конечно, утром, в пылу забот, с ним не договориться. Но можно дождаться конца рабочего дня.

Но и среда, и четверг… это так чертовски далеко. Еще три или четыре дня здесь.  
Сколько же еще ему придется находиться в этом проклятом городе?

Чарли бросил взгляд на свои так и не заштопанные вторые штаны и зло пнул бадью для купания.  
Гнев не выходил из него, требуя больше разрушения. Блядь. Надо было вернуться и снести ебучему Диазу лицо. Пусть его хоть за хорошее дело посадят.

Чарли отпнул стул со своего прохода, и тот вновь звякнул, приостанавливая его.  
Чарли раздраженно сунул руку внутрь мешка. Стекло склянки охватило его ладонь холодным прикосновением.

Если бы они не собрались работать на дороге к Мракстоуну. Если бы им не попались чертовы охотники за индейцами. Если бы он не оставил лошадей на стоянке вдали от города, где никто не мог их защитить.  
Все эти если наметались, как бархан. Совпадения и неудачи. Одна за одной.  
И у старухи с кактусами ее лекарство… то, что она выдавала за лекарство, кончилось тоже в тот день. На охотниках. Он почему-то вспомнил об этом.

Чарли закрыл глаза и вновь увидел ночной кошмар, который был или не был простым сном. Он не возвращался к нему с тех пор, занятый тем, что происходило на самом деле, а не по ту сторону от реальности. 

 _Деревья. Темное. Быстрое._  
Когда Чарли подумал об этом, подумал и о том, что видел в шахте… беспокойное чувство не оставляло его. Это было одно? Одной природы? Он заранее узнал о том, что увидит там, в шахте? Или это было еще одно несчастливое совпадение, страх, нашедший отражение в настоящей жизни? Чарли не знал.

Может быть, бабка отравила его. Ненарочно. Он сам выпил эту настойку. Как сам отдал деньги Дили. Но… вдруг этот сон что-то значил? Вдруг она знала? Что она вообще знала?  
Чарли на долю секунды показалось, что только она сможет сказать ему что-то новое. Необходимое.  Странное ощущение.

***

Было трудно описать лицо доктора Штеффена, когда он увидел его вновь, без повозки, пешком. Чарли не поднимал головы, пока брел до его дома, а брести по открытой дороге там было дай бог. Чарли просто не знал, как на него посмотреть.

— Ты куда-то собирался? — резко спросил он, замечая сумку в руках Штеффена.

Тот даже растерялся от вопроса. Явно это не то, что можно было спросить в такой ситуации.  
Он приоткрыл рот, и Чарли представил, что он может сказать.  
А где повозка? Почему ты так поздно? Нокс уже раза два спросил, где ты.

— Я, — Штеффен опустил глаза к своей сумке, — собирался. Но это не очень срочно. А почему…  
— Потому.

Чарли поставил ногу на первую ступеньку порога, отвлекаясь на счищение грязи с подошвы.

— Что-то произошло? — настаивал доктор.

_Ты произошел._

Чарли отвернулся хмуро.

— Нас кинули. Вот, что произошло. Повозки не будет. Эта сволочь удрала еще засветло. Наверное, он даже не думал о том, чтобы брать нас. Да и у меня дырка вместо головы, отдал ему деньги. Обычно платить не приходилось, я не подумал о том, что может случиться. Сам виноват. Знаю. Не надо мне об этом говорить. 

Он скользнул взглядом по лицу Штеффена, отмечая, что у того расширились глаза и приподнялись брови. Обычно Чарли ни черта не смыслил в том, что испытывали другие люди. Обычно и сейчас. _Что он думает? Что он на самом деле думает?_

— Мне жаль. — Штеффен сложил обе руки на ручке сумки. — Что теперь делать?

Чарли придержал за ним дверь, словно это он был тут хозяином. В прохладном темном коридоре он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Я пока не знаю, — выдохнул он и растрепал волосы. Их было так много без шляпы. Все время попадались под пальцы. — Я не знаю. Есть еще один мужик, но он едет вроде как через несколько дней.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул доктор.

Он нервничал, Чарли это увидел. Беспокоился?

— Не знаю, не знаю. — Он покачал головой.

Внезапно говорить об этом всем было легче. Словно, рассуждая о ситуации, Чарли отпускал ее и перекладывал на чужие плечи. Как будто, поделившись проблемой, мог рассчитывать на то, что решение придет само.  
Этого, конечно же, не было. Но чувство было с ним.

— Сколько он еще запросит, — протянул Чарли. — Я почти все деньги отдал тому хую, который уехал без нас. Нет, осталось кое-что, конечно, но посмотрим, как я выкручусь.  
— Ты же не будешь… — губы Штеффена сжались в тонкую линию, — ты не будешь делать что-то, что причинит ему вред?  
— Я бы причинил вред Дили, вот что. А здесь... Нет. Не знаю. Посмотрим. 

Штеффен медленно кивнул. У него было озадаченное выражение лица, и он хранил его с минуту, что они молчали.

— Ситуация, да? — зачем-то вновь нарушил тишину Чарли. — Я же почти уехал.  
— Да.  
— Хотел по правилам. Красиво. За деньги. Это все ты меня испор…

Скрипнула дверь, они оба посмотрели направо. Мадам доктор одела Клауса.  
 _Только бы не повторять ей все еще раз._

— Надо как-то сказать это Ноксу, — кашлянул Чарли. — Он-то, наверное, уже на вещах сидит. Ну. Какие там у него вещи?.. На жопе сидит.

Он улыбнулся мадам и прошел к двери Нокса, как у себя дома.

***

Нокс смотрел в окно, слушая его. Он повернулся к нему боком и только морщился иногда.  
Он успел надеть штаны и заправить в них рубашку, пока ждал Чарли. Сапог у него был надет только на одной ноге — здоровой, левая все еще была в гипсе, он сиротливо приставил ее к первой.

Чарли ожидал, что он скажет что-нибудь вроде «Вот ты пентюх». Он бы сам себе это сказал. Ведь это он попал впросак.  
Обычно общие деньги ему не доверяли. Торговался лучше всех Билли Боб, а экономил — Нокс. У него и нужды-то не было. 

— Я бы на его месте так же сделал, — только и сказал Нокс, поворачивая к нему голову.

Да, Чарли тоже так подумал. 

— Денег совсем не осталось? — Нокс говорил тихо, почти шепотом. Оценить интонацию было сложно.

Чарли сцепил руки в замок.

— С собой немного. Но это последние. На самый крайний случай.  
— А сейчас какой случай?

Чарли не мог сказать, что Нокс обеспокоен происходящим так же сильно. Если бы он только все знал. Может, у него были свои причины оставаться тут?

— Я попробую договориться с кем-нибудь другим, — ответил вместо этого Чарли, перенося вес тела с одной ноги на другую. — Но теперь точно никаких денег вперед.  
— Да.

Нокс поднял голову, смотря на него в упор. Он молчал, но взгляд у него заставлял задаваться вопросами — что? 

— Ты не очень обеспокоен? — спросил Нокс и, не отрывая от него взгляда, сел в постели глубже.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — раздраженно буркнул Чарли, заправляя руки в карманы.

Уж не думал ли он, что Чарли придумал всю эту историю с повозкой, только бы прикарманить их денежки? Ну нет, обычно бы Нокс такое не подумал, но сейчас, когда он столько лежал, когда у него было время на мысли и паранойю… Чарли бы и сам пришел невесть к каким выводам.

— Ты что, — уголок рта Нокса слабо дрогнул, — бабу себе тут какую-то нашел, да?

Чарли почесал бровь внутренним ребром ладони, пожимая плечами. По нему было видно, да?  
Он кашлянул и скрестил руки на груди, кратко пожимая плечами.

— Может быть.

Нокс улыбнулся, поджав губы, а потом так же внезапно и нахмурился, как будто в его голову резко залетела лишняя мысль.  
Он провел рукой по краю простыни, разравнивая его.

— Ты же не на жену доктора запал?

Чарли рассмеялся с облегчением. Старый добрый Нокс. Неужто беспокоился о его моральном облике?

— Нет.  
— О. Хорошо.

Чарли посмотрел в стену. Ноксу точно не было никакого дела до их семейного положения. Ему можно было сказать. Но это был чужой секрет. Выдать его он не мог. 

— А что? — Чарли остановился у двери. — Ты на нее виды имеешь?  
— Что? — быстро сказал Нокс, вспыхивая. — Нет. Нет! С чего ты взял? 

Чарли обернулся на него, прежде чем уйти. Он не помнил, когда Нокс еще выглядел так озадаченно. Тот откинул голову на подушку, вздергивая брови. Его щеки были розовыми.  

***

Штеффен все еще не ушел, когда Чарли закончил с Ноксом. Прошло легче, чем он планировал. Хорошо, что тот не знал всей правды. Ничего не знал.

Доктор Штеффен сидел на кухне спиной к двери. Мадам напротив кормила Клауса, и он, окруженный таким вниманием со всех сторон, не чувствовал себя уверенно. Даже не мог играть в ковбоев и индейцев, безучастно колупая подсыхающую корочку каши острым концом ложки.

— Ну, я пошел, — Чарли кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, — если вы будете закрывать двери и все такое…

Нога Штеффена отъехала в сторону, и он резко поднялся под звук дребезжащего по полу стула. _А не больно ему было сидеть?_  
Чарли не мог выбросить эту мысль из головы.

— Ты куда сейчас? — спросил Штеффен уже в коридоре.

Дверь на кухню была все еще приоткрыта. Поэтому он стоял на достаточно уважительном расстоянии, лишь обеспокоенно теребя карманы.

— А это важно? — бросил Чарли, наклоняя голову. — Куда-нибудь. Нужно разобраться, что со всем этим делать. Найти нового повозчика и… что-нибудь еще.  
— Мы… — Штеффен посмотрел на кухонную дверь, — с Магдой поговорили. И решили, что… знаешь, если тебе нужны деньги, мы можем дать. Ну. Как одолжить. У нас есть кое-какие… сбережения. Для нас они большой роли не сыграют, но, может быть, вам двоим хватит?

Чарли закрыл глаза. То, на что Штеффен мог пойти ради них… ради него… ставило его в тупик. Люди не делали ничего просто так. Даже с учетом их… того, что они сделали.  
Это была просто ебля. _Восхитительная_ , но ебля. Доктор ничего не должен был ему за это. Чарли ничего не должен был за нее доктору. Почему это происходило между ними? Почему Штеффен так просто отдавал все и всем? А Чарли еще на себя и свои траты жаловался.  
В груди заскреблось. Конечно, это не была просто ебля. Это было… чем-то… все, что кроме нее… и она тоже… Чарли не знал этому названия.

— Как вы живете, такие добрые-то? — с горечью усмехнулся он, чтобы обратить это как-то в юмор.

Брови Штеффена вздрогнули, будто Чарли сказал что-то на непонятном для него языке.

— Я оскорбил тебя? — спросил он медленно. — Мы хотели помочь.

Чарли помотал головой. В карманах нащупалось много мусора, болтающегося между пальцами, пока он шебуршал внутри, не зная, что сказать.  
Он прошел на улицу, надеясь, что Штеффен поймет и пойдет за ним. Слыша его шаги за собой, Чарли едва смог совладать с улыбкой, трескающей его губы.

— Серьезно, куда ты идешь? — Штеффен сжал его плечо, разворачивая к себе, когда закрыл за ними дверь. — У тебя есть какой-то план?  
— Не знаю.

Чарли хотел спросить, какое ему дело, но не находил в себе желания. Он просто смотрел на него. Смотреть было хорошо. Думать было хорошо. О том чертовом единственном плюсе, который подкинул ему Дили: еще несколько дней, что он сможет видеть Штеффена и дотрагиваться до него. Штеффен же позволит?

— Мне сказали, в среду или в четверг тоже отправляется повозка. Пока не знаю, куда. Я даже не говорил с хозяином. Но куда-то отсюда — это уже замечательно.

Штеффен кивнул.

— Вероятно, — пожевав губу, пробормотал он. — Пока ты останешься здесь. Ты…

Он замялся и потер нос.

— Ты можешь остаться у нас. Не возвращаться в «Майратту».

Чарли усмехнулся.

— Это ты, конечно же, заботишься о том, чтобы я не тратил деньги на комнату?

Штеффен заморгал и поднял голову, вздергивая подбородок.  
Чарли почувствовал себя очень смелым, играя с такими шутками.

— Или хочу, чтобы ты ночевал у меня, — сообщил Штеффен.

Они не говорили о случившемся. Это просто было. И вчера это казалось… выпитой бутылкой виски на двоих. Удовольствие, о котором нечего сказать после.  
Может быть, Чарли и было нечего утром. Но если у него было еще несколько дней…  
Что он мог сделать для того, чтобы они остались в безопасности?  
Что было в его силах?

— У меня возникла одна мысль.

Штеффен приподнял бровь.

— Бабка та, что лекарства делает, ну, помнишь? — сказал Чарли раньше, чем окончательно все продумал.  
— Малкин, да.  
— Хочу к ней сходить.  
— Зачем?

Чарли не рассказывал ему про свой сон.  
Штеффен смотрел на него так, как будто ждал, что он скажет, что у него болит. Наверняка думал, что Чарли хочет достать у нее _лекарство._

— Ну, знаешь, — начал бормотать он, не чувствуя опоры для своих слов, — она живет на окраине. Может что-то знать. Видеть. Про… сам знаешь что.

Штеффен смотрел ему в глаза, и это было ужасно, ужасно личное.

— Я думал об этом, — пробормотал он.  
— Ты с ней говорил?  
— Нет.

Доктор сложил руки перед собой, хмурясь.

— А зачем тебе это? — тихо спросил он. — Зачем ты хочешь что-то узнать? Вряд ли она знает больше, чем мы. Теперь.  
— Чтобы обезопасить себя, — уверенно ответил Чарли.

Он не на самом деле был так уверен.

— Нам придется тут проторчать еще пару дней. И мне нахуй не надо, чтобы какой-нибудь пиздец выломал двери и… не знаю, сожрал мне жопу.  
— Когда ты нервничаешь, ты много ругаешься, — заметил Штеффен.  
— И что? — фыркнул Чарли. — Я вовсе не нервничаю. Я просто зол.  
— Конечно.

Штеффен оперся лопатками о дверь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спросил он, немного подумав. — У меня сегодня несколько визитов, я точно не знаю, во сколько я освобожусь.

Чарли растерялся. Он не хотел, чтобы Штеффен думал, что его испугали собственные сны. Или что он верит во что-то… сверхъестественное. Во что-то более бредовое, чем бабайка из шахты. А ведь он узнает, если пойдет с ним. 

— Нет, если ты занят, — ответил он. — Не надо отвлекаться на такое.  
— Я хочу помочь.  
— Чем ты поможешь?  
— Она меня по крайней мере знает.

Он звучал разумно. Чарли пришлось сдаться. _Очень быстро._

— Ну, значит, вечером, — протянул он. — Может быть, часа в четыре? У ее дома.

Штеффен кивнул.  
Чарли чиркнул ногой, нашаривая ступеньку за собой. Ощупал ее подошвой, удостоверяясь, что она там.

— А потом могли бы вернуться к тебе, — сказал он, вновь закашливаясь. — Думаю, лучше если мы будем все вместе. Все, кто знает, что происходит.

Штеффен приподнял бровь.

— А некоторые — особенно вместе? — спросил он.

Чарли не совсем понял, куда он клонит. Но заметил, что глаза у доктора смеялись. Он говорил о?.. Ох, об этом.

Чарли выдохнул с облегчением. Ему не надо было ничего придумывать и говорить. Штеффен и сам все понимал.  
От осознания того, что Штеффен знает, что Чарли хочет вновь трахнуть его, зазудели пальцы ног. Он даже взмок местами от предвкушения.  
 _Штеффен будет точно так же об этом думать._  
 _Представлять._  
 _Желать._

Чарли выдохнул от мыслей, проглатывая слабую улыбку, и развернулся с легким кивком, как делали все эти кавалеры, спускаясь по ступенькам. И без оглядки он отправился в сторону города.

***

В этот раз он был бдительнее и аккуратнее. Чарли купил у Кирорана сигареты.  
Покупатели курсировали мимо, бороздя полотно дороги, но уже не в том количестве, чтобы всерьез отвлечь бизнесмена.

Чарли попросил у Кирорана огонек, в чем тот ему не отказал. Чарли подумал, что, вероятно, у него нет семьи, заставляющей быть осторожнее и присматриваться к каждому второму, оценивая уровень опасности. Ему было плевать на то, кто такой Чарли.

— Дили говорил, вы уезжаете, — протянул он, затягиваясь.

Отличный табак.

Кироран покосился на него из-под приопущенной правой брови и ничего не ответил. Чарли уже обеспокоился, что, возможно, и здесь ничего не выгорит, но тот всего лишь отвлекся на то, чтобы закурить сам, глядя, как Чарли наслаждается сигаретой рядом.

Вторая спичка чиркнула о короб, высекая искру. Огонь занял скрутку, тлен охватил бумагу, ползя серым приливом волны к пальцам.

— Дили много говорит, — ответил Кироран, опираясь о прилавок. — У него большой рот.  
— Да уж. Это точно.

Они молча стояли и курили. На мгновения Чарли оставили заботы о происходящем, о настоящем времени, о захватывающем его ужасе и драме в сердце. Он даже почти не думал о докторе, вспоминая, как раньше они сидели все втроем. Сидели, курили, смотрели на закат. Не нужно было ничего говорить. Даже Билли Боб затыкался, разделяя с ними эти блаженные минуты спокойствия и уверенности. Завтра может случиться все, что угодно. А сейчас сладкий табачный дым окутывал язык и горло, и в голове все прояснялось, и была ли разница, что будет следующим?

— Наверное, на юг едете? — спросил медленно Чарли, пытаясь звучать как можно более незаинтересованным. — Где теплее.

Он раньше встречал людей, говоривших с ним подобным образом. Они казались пустыми и глупыми, поддерживая ничего не значащие разговоры о погоде или спрашивая что-то о его жизни, что их не касалось. Может быть, они тоже от него чего-то хотели, что он не улавливал? Может быть.

— Я возвращаюсь на восток, — сухо ответил Кироран. — В цивилизацию. Возможно, однажды летом еще попробую, но уж точно не в Мракстоуне.  
— Да, место тут не особенно оживленное.  
— Если не считать шахтерского поселения.  
— Наверное.

Чарли чувствовал себя неуютно. Не только потому, что пытался поддержать разговор, не имея для этого способностей. То, что он стоял на площади под взглядом всех, еще и с непокрытой головой, не прибавляло ему комфорта.  
Он поймал взглядом парочку типов, пялящихся на него из тени, но счел благоразумным не делать вид, что заметил их.

— Ты спрашивай, если хочешь что-то спросить.

Чарли втер сигарету в мягкую грязь носком сапога и сунул руки в карманы куртки.

— Мне бы отсюда уехать, — сказал он.  
— Но я не еду на юг, если тебе туда. — Кироран сплюнул в сторону и посмотрел на женщину с корзинкой, размеренно идущую мимо. Но она бросила лишь мимолетный взгляд на его прилавок и проследовала дальше. — Дили ж на юг ехал.   
— Необязательно на юг. Главное — отсюда, — признался Чарли.

Кироран усмехнулся краем рта. Чарли увидел старый шрам у него над верхней губой.

— Тебя тут не любят? — спросил простодушно Кироран. И хотя вопрос был не самым легким или приятным, Чарли почувствовал себя комфортнее от его открытости.  
— Просто тоже нужно двигаться дальше. Мне и моему приятелю.

Кироран докурил и пожал плечами.  
И что это должно было значить?

— Почему ты не уехал с Дили? — спросил тот немного погодя.  
— У него мало места, — быстро ответил Чарли. — Ну, и я еще не все успел. Поэтому он порекомендовал вас.  
— Справедливо.

Чарли чувствовал, что тот собирался дать ему конкретный ответ, но подошедшие покупатели отвлекли его.

— Подходи через пару дней, посмотрим, что там, — бросил ему Кироран, прежде чем отвлечься на демонстрацию товара по поступившему запросу.

Это не звучало как да.  
Но и как нет тоже не звучало.

Чарли подумал, насколько разумно будет пообедать в «Пятке», учитывая, что у него в комнате и так были сыр, и хлеб на поездку. Он мог отложить их на потом. Но они еще больше бы засохли. Горячий суп с косточкой точно ему бы не помешал. Хорошо, пусть хлеб с сыром подождут.

Он думал об этом, привычно сворачивая в переулок, который вел короткую дорогу в салун. И если в первые мгновения Чарли считал, что шаги сзади ему кажутся, то когда его ноги нагнали чужие тени, он определился. За ним шли не случайно. Его намеренно преследовали.

Он тронул рукоять мистера Кольта. Все еще на месте.  
Стоило обернуться и выстрелить в преследователя? Или не стоило.  
Размышления заняли от силы пару секунд, и Чарли знал, что бы сделал, но солнце выхватило его на широкой улице, а шумящая толпа окружила, скрывая от тех, кто шел за ним по пятам.  
Чарли нырнул в людское море, как никогда радуясь, что не особенно выдался ростом.  
Кто бы ни преследовал его, у дверей «У пьяной пятки» уже никого не было.


	17. Глава 17. Полезные открытия

Чарли постарался найти самое неприметное место в салуне, но лицом к двери, чтобы видеть всех, кто будет входить. Шумные проститутки, приветствующие заходящих на обед шахтеров и ремесленников, этому особо не помогали, однако, суетясь вокруг, хорошо маскировали его.

Лавинья определенно находила его по запаху. Или как-то еще. Другого объяснения, почему она вновь села за его столик, не было.

Она нащупала соседний стул, опускаясь на него, и выдохнула. На секунду засомневавшись, она дотронулась до его головы. Погладила по щеке, больше лаская, чем опознавая, и откинулась назад, убедившись, что это он.

— Чарли, — довольно сказала она. — Это все еще ты.  
— А это все еще ты.

Чарли смотрел на нее, но все равно следил за дверью. От него не ушло, что она выглядит странно. Верхняя заклепка на корсете была расстегнута, шея поблескивала от пота. Должно быть, она недавно была с клиентом.  
Не то чтобы Чарли было до этого дело (хотя на всякий случай он обтер рукавом часть лица, которую она гладила), но в голове промелькнуло: а как они оба выглядели после? Вчера Чарли едва нашел в себе силы сидеть с открытыми глазами, не то что рассматривать Штеффена. И… это волновало.

Зато эти размышления хотя бы отвлекли его. От преследования, которое могло ему мерещиться, от снов, что скорее всего были всего лишь снами. От несчастий, которые, возможно, были просто чередой неприятных совпадений.  
Чарли немного завелся от своих мыслей, поэтому ему пришлось вернуться к тому прохладному чувству дискомфорта, которое он испытал на улице. Может быть, за ним приглядывал кто-нибудь из алкашей, видевших у него деньги, когда он покупал утром еду? Это не было такой уж большой проблемой по сравнению с прочими.

— Нашел, что искал?

Чарли отвлекся и посмотрел на Лавинью, отходя от навязчивого беспокойства.

— В смысле? — переспросил он. — Я что-то искал?  
— Ну, ты же остался. Охотился на какого-то хищника, да?  
— А, да. — Чарли проводил настороженным взглядом вошедшую пару.

Они выглядели подозрительно. Впрочем, а кто не выглядел подозрительно?  
Двое мужчин огляделись, но потом, к счастью, упали за ближайший к стойке стол, громко потребовав красного мяса.  
Чарли выдохнул.

— Еще не поймал, — добавил он. — Но я на пути.  
— Расставляешь капканы? — усмехнулась Лавинья.  
— Типа того, — согласился Чарли. — Пытаюсь узнать, как от него защититься.  
— Обычно от любого хищника хорошо помогают пули, — заметила Лавинья. — Да и от любого зверя. Кроме кабана-секача. Это не кабан?  
— Нет, не кабан, — вздохнул он. — Там все… все не так просто.  
— Думать о сложном — тебе что, делать больше нечего? — спросила она, складывая руки под грудью.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но задумался. Был ли у него ответ? Чего ради он занимался этим вопросом? Только ли потому, что повозка Кирорана не отправлялась раньше четверга? Или потому, что нарастающий страх за жизнь Штеффена парализовал его умение здраво размышлять. Почему его должны были касаться проблемы сраного городишки на сраном глухом Западе? Типа он чем-то от других отличался?  
Ну, допустим, в других ничего потустороннего не водилось. Или он об этом не слышал. Но на них точно так же совершали набеги индейцы, или новые колонисты, отбивающие лакомый золотой кусок, или дикие звери, или… кто только ни водился на этой благодатной почве, выгрызая себе место под солнцем.

Чарли не чувствовал ничего особого ни к одной из проституток, которых трахал за свою жизнь. Не чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать.  
Может быть, потому что ни одна не предлагала свои деньги, чтобы он был счастлив? Ни одна не жертвовала ради него комфортом? Ни одна…

В горле загорчило.  
Чарли быстро сделал глоток солоноватого эля, запивая неуместную привязанность.

Он бы все сделал ради Нокса. И… ну, может быть, ради Штеффена он бы тоже что-нибудь сделал. Вряд ли это связано с ним самим. Нет, точно нет. Это просто… просто было. Чесалось, как назойливо зудящий укус насекомого. Не давало сидеть спокойно.

— Может быть, я безнадежно влюблен в тебя. Пытаюсь сделать твою жизнь безопаснее, — вяло отшутился Чарли.

Лавинья молчала с полминуты, переваривая информацию, а потом рассмеялась, шлепая его по бедру. Со второго раза она попала.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я тут это слышала? — хмыкнула она, сгибая губы в неискренней улыбке. — Правда, все перед тем, как попросить меня еще час поработать бесплатно. Но они все уверяли, что заберут меня отсюда.  
— О, — вздохнул Чарли. Он не знал, что стоит ответить.  
— Как будто я тут против своей воли. — Лавинья покачала головой.

Чарли поводил вилкой по остывающему куску мяса. Было неловко что-то говорить после этого. К его счастью, Лавинья нарушила тишину сама.

— Я уже давно не верю в сказки. — Она мотнула головой. — Да и к тому же придумали бы лучше что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем удивить девушку. Подарили бы цветы. Хотя бы маленький букетик.  
— Дарить цветы? — переспросил Чарли, теряя интонацию ее голоса — всерьез она или нет. — Зачем это еще?  
— Я раньше очень любила на них смотреть, — вздохнула Лавинья. — Знаешь, в чем плюс цветов? Чтобы понять, что они красивы, их необязательно видеть. Достаточно запаха.  
— Мне не нравится, как пахнут цветы, — озадаченно пожал плечами Чарли. — Мясо хорошо пахнет. Виски.

_Мужская кожа._

— Так и знала, что ты не поймешь. Почему вы такие неэлегантные? — цокнула она. — Хоть закурить дашь?

Ему почти удалось доесть, когда она вновь заговорила.

— Что-то в тебе изменилось, знаешь, — протянула Лавинья, покачивая ногой с интересом.  
— Да, я потерял шляпу, — пробормотал он и покосился на нее. Вряд ли она заметила бы это изменение.  
— Ты уже не такой напряженный.  
— Откуда тебе знать. — На всякий случай Чарли отклонился назад, вдруг ей вздумается вновь схватить его за яйца.  
— Считай это шестым чувством. Ну, пятым. Запасным.

Она стряхнула пепел на стол и улыбнулась.

Чарли провел внутри достаточно времени, чтобы оценить всех вокруг. Не казалось, чтобы за ним кто-то наблюдал. Быть может, ему действительно с самого начала все только примерещилось? И он зря просидел тут битый час, ожидая подвоха.

Попрощавшись с Лавиньей, он предпочел покинуть «Пятку» через черный вход. Чарли наткнулся только на пьяницу, спящего щекой в грязи, но его он успешно переступил.  
Он думал о том, как замечательно, что во всех зданиях есть два входа. И даже если все эти чертовы подозрения ложны, он сделал все, чтобы…

Где-то посередине этого размышления о затылок ударилась тупая темная волна, накрывая сознание пыльным полотнищем.  
Чарли потерял сознание.

***

Штеффен не помнил, когда в последний раз так торопился. Ему очень хотелось все успеть. Он даже не мог точно сказать, как ответил на два последние вопроса, куда спешит. Кажется, кто-то из пациентов решил, что он опаздывает на роды, причем на свои собственные. Зато никто не задавал тянущих время вопросов, видя его спешку.  
Кончилось тем, что он, сверяясь каждые десять минут с часами, успел все визиты еще задолго до назначенного времени.

Штеффен чувствовал легкое возбуждение все утро и большую часть дня. Отважный, сопровождающий его сегодня, радостно семенил рядом, не понимая источника его волнения, но от его настроя было хорошо.  
Еще утром Штеффен думал, что Чарли, которого он обрел так внезапно и так ненадолго, ускользнет из его рук, как прохладная дымка сновидения, и все, чем ему останется наслаждаться, это воспоминания о поцелуях и объятиях, тающие каждый раз, когда он вновь будет прибегать к ним.  
И вот. Чарли оставался. Оставался не… не совсем с ним, но в городе. Рядом.  
У Чарли был план.

Штеффен не знал, что именно тот собирается делать. Зачем ему нужна была старуха Малкин, что он думал делать здесь днем… Так много пробелов. Чарли что-то недоговаривал ему. Штеффен слишком много лгал в своей жизни, чтобы не распознать этого.

Он думал, насколько его интересует правда, но каждый раз сбивался, и мысли ускользали к тому, что он знал точно. Этим вечером Чарли останется у него. С ним. В его доме, где он сможет целовать его досыта и говорить все, что у него на сердце. В соседней комнате будут самые дорогие ему люди. На какой-то момент все будет в порядке. И ничто этому не помешает.

***

Это было одно из самых малоприятных прихождений в себя на памяти Чарли, а уж их было предостаточно на его век. Однако без лукавства можно было сказать, что прийти в себя, свешиваясь вниз головой с коня, твердо входило в пятерку.

Болело лицо, бьющееся о лошадиное бедро, сводило плечи. В затылке вращались иглы, а голова, только недавно нырявшая в темное бессознательное, гудела и выла.  
Он не открывал глаза минуту или две, пытаясь просто дышать и приходить в себя. Теплое конское тело под ним покачивалось и медленно куда-то шло.

Едва удалось размежить веки, Чарли рассмотрел скрывающийся в красном песке Мракстоун.  
 _Какого хуя._

Он дернул руками. Они были связаны, как и ноги, под лошадью, и вытянуть их он не мог — веревка соединяла друг с другом.  
Чарли с трудом развернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть седока рядом, но солнце било в глаза, заслоняя обзор. И видел он только силуэт, обрамленный желтой бахромой солнечного света.

Его куда-то везли. Судя по тому, что везли против его воли, вряд ли в хорошее место.  
Чарли это не понравилось ни в малейшей степени.  
Собрав все силы, накопленные за время своего бодрствования, он оттолкнулся боком и свалился с лошадиного крупа в песок.  
Колени ударили его в живот, но копыт ему удалось избежать, быстро откатываясь назад. Боль с ударом о землю ворвалась в позвоночник, да и коже тоже досталось. Мелкие камушки хрустнули под его телом, впиваясь через штанины и рукава.

Чарли не особо надеялся на то, что всадник не заметит его отсутствия, но тот среагировал даже слишком быстро.  
Чарли едва успел распутать веревку, освобождая ноги от петли, когда спешившийся Диаз в два шага оказался рядом с ним и схватил за шиворот. Чарли почувствовал, что висит в его руке, как маленькая обезьянка на нитях.  
Он был зол.

— Сука, — только и успел сказать Диаз, прежде чем он саданул его кулаком в живот, вынудив отпустить себя.

Чарли упал на землю и поспешно откатился назад, стряхивая с себя веревки. Он не обманывал себя. Диаза не надолго вывел из строя неожиданный протест пленника. Отдышавшись, тот выпрямился.  
В панике Чарли дернул руку к бедру, но револьвера там, конечно же, не было. Вероятно, его забрали сразу же, как оглушили его. Это же произошло и с ножом за ботинком. Черт. Все продумал.

Диаз ухмыльнулся, заметив, как он замешкался, ища подходящее оружие. Но что у Чарли было против? Только собственный гнев. Небольшой бонус к атаке в его случае.

Ему удалось увернуться от кулака Диаза, метящего ему в челюсть, и вдобавок даже наградить его, пнув коленом в мясистое бедро. У него было немного времени. Может быть, он даже успел бы отбежать и спрятаться до того, как Диаз нагонит его. Если бы можно было спрятаться где-то в холмах.  
 _Времени не было._  
Чарли стиснул зубы, когда рука ухватила его за волосы, дергая назад.  
Пожалуй, это было его единственным звуком.  
В плечо. В грудь. Уворот.  
Чарли выбил револьвер из руки Диаза, он блеснул где-то, потерявшись из поля видимости в пыли.

Дыхание сгорело в его теле от удара под дых, и Чарли отчаянно распахнул рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но легкие сжались до размера ореховой скорлупы. Не хватало места даже для одного вдоха. Грудная клетка ныла, ее хотелось разодрать, впуская воздух внутрь.

Диаз отшатнулся от смазанного удара в лицо, но не отступил.  
Он не стрелял в Чарли — наверняка не мог найти, куда упал его револьвер. Сколько Чарли потребуется времени, чтобы добраться до лошади?  
А если он доберется, что делать дальше? Он не сможет просто оседлать ее и помчаться обратно. Диаз вернется пешком, и его через полчаса схватят за конокрадство.  
 _А если убить Диаза?.._  
Под руками ничего не было.

Чарли рванулся к лошади, еще не зная, но рассчитывая, что сможет, но чужая нога преградила ему путь.  
Колени подломились, он упал на руки, спасая от удара о землю лицо, но это не сильно помогло. Подошва огромного сапога с силой втолкнула его в песок, и только быстрый поворот головы предохранил от сплющенного носа. Удар пришелся на ухо, и внутрь ворвался звон, глушащий все остальные звуки.

Чарли приподнялся на локтях, у него еще было время. Но черт, острейшая наваха у горла — не то, с чем можно спорить.  
Он задержал дыхание. Лезвие царапнуло кожу.  
Пятерня Диаза крепко держала его за волосы, поднимая лицо, вторая рука прислоняла нож к шее. Острый, как инструмент доктора. Мысли о нем причиняли боль.  
А мгновение не заканчивалось.  
Чарли пытался держать глаза открытыми, он не собирался жмуриться.  
Как Диаз — не собирался убивать его. Иначе давно бы это уже сделал. Он отдышался сверху, и Чарли тоже воспользовался этими секундами, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя.  
Звон в ушах не проходил.

— Маленький пизденыш, — прорычал Диаз сверху.  
— Отпусти меня, мать твою, — самонадеянно потребовал Чарли.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы указывать. Смитсон.

Он надавил лезвием сильнее. Тонкая тропка рассеченной кожи запылала под ним.

— Это так… власть работает? Я никогда ей не доверял.

Чарли едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы говорить спокойно. Колено Диаза давило ему на поясницу, а рука все еще тянула волосы. Арка его тела дрожала от напряжения, казалось, кости выгибаются под тяжелой ногой. 

— Власть работает во благо безопасности жителей. — Горячее дыхание Диаза плеснуло ему в щеку. — Ты — не безопасен для жителей.  
— С чего ты взял, блядь. Потому что я лично тебе не нравлюсь?

Чарли втянул воздух в грудь, потому что его отпустили, но лишь затем, чтобы перевернуть на спину.  
Диаз перекинул бедро через него, прижимая к земле.

— Ты не нравишься ни мне, ни шерифу. Никому. Никому, Смитсон. Здесь было все в порядке до того, как явился ты. Так здесь будет и дальше.

Он наклонился так низко, что Чарли пришлось запрокинуть голову еще дальше.

— Ты не вернешься в Мракстоун, ты меня слышишь? — выдохнул Диаз. — До ближайшего города пятнадцать миль. Если бы ты не мешал мне, было бы десять. Ты понял, что я имею в виду, Смитсон? До ближайшего — пятнадцать. В Мракстоуне тебя больше не будет.

На лезвии его навахи мелькала всего капля крови. Может быть, она была больше? Может быть, это был слишком большой нож.

— У меня из задницы так не воняет, как у тебя из пасти, — обессиленно пробормотал Чарли.

Удар в челюсть отдался эхом во всем теле, начиная с вывернутой шеи, заканчивая прижатыми к земле пальцами.  
Чарли сплюнул кровь, ощупывая языком зубы.  
Можно было попробовать еще раз. Сейчас. Еще немного выждать. Еще минутку. Еще чуть-чуть.

— Если ты вернешься, — раздавался голос Диаза, медленный и далекий, — если только попробуешь. Я даже шерифа спрашивать не буду. Я перережу тебе глотку и скормлю свиньям.  
— Так шериф тут еще и добрый персонаж, — хотел сказать Чарли и сесть.

Не вышло ни того, ни другого.  
Он лежал на спине, смотря в растекающееся алой кровью небо.  
Шаги отдалялись. Шаги, звон стремян. Стук копыт.

Еще минутку. Еще чуть-чуть.

***

Штеффен облизал губы и осмотрел свое отражение в последнем из зеркал, вывешенных стеклодувом за прилавком.  
Наверное, ему следовало думать о чем-нибудь еще, но мысли раз за разом возвращались к образу, как он затащит Чарли в кабинет, сдернет с него штаны и все, и все, и все другое, что было связано с его членом. Губами. Пальцами. Бедрами. Но преимущественно с членом.  
Он жаждал сделать с Чарли столько вещей. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы это было единственным, что должно его беспокоить.

— Док, с вами все в порядке? — спросил старый Томас.  
— Просто жарко, спасибо, — кашлянул Штеффен.

Слишком жарко.

Он не решился ожидать Чарли прямо у порога мадам Малкин. Она была подозрительной, и лишний раз ее пугать не хотелось. Наверное, даже на его новом месте он подвергался ее бдительному обзору. Он не смотрел прямо в ее окна, но дом казался нежилым. Словно хозяйка затаилась, ведя вечный караул. Как же им удастся с ней поговорить?

Штеффен прошелся вокруг, рассматривая холмы, уводящие от города.  
Чарли запаздывал. У него не было часов, чтобы точно оценить время. Ну да и скорее всего он не торопился. Ведь Штеффен не сказал прямо, что придет, да еще и вовремя. Надо подождать.

Интересно, сблизились бы они в других обстоятельствах? При другом знакомстве? Если бы не нужно было никуда торопиться.  
Это было неправильно, верно? Он же пять лет нормально жил без близости. Ну, четыре года. Первый год он жил плохо. А теперь каждая вторая мысль была об этом. Когда он знал, что это доступно.

Штеффен заглянул в чужую бочку для воды. Напоил Отважного, завалившегося рядом со свешенным языком, из шляпы.  
Он проводил взглядом вернувшегося откуда-то в город помощника шерифа. Тот выглядел помято, но Штеффен не очень хорошо его рассмотрел.  
Дорогой Чарли, где же ты?

***

Багряные прожилки растрескали небо. Перемежаясь с рыжими полосами за холмами, они захватили почти все.  
Чарли перевернулся на бок.  
Болела спина, болела голова, болело лицо.  
Он вляпался рукой в собственную засыхающую в песке кровь. Она скаталась грязными комками вперемешку с землей.

Сколько он тут провел? Сколько было времени?

Он не мог тут оставаться на ночь. Не мог.

Сколько было до города? За сколько он успеет добраться?  
А Штеффен? Конечно, он не будет ждать его весь вечер. Надо будет сразу идти к нему. Если он успеет пересечь весь город до наступления темноты и не попасться на глаза уебкам со значками.

Чарли выпрямился, потягивая спину. Обстоятельно ощупал лицо на предмет травм. Нос был цел, все имеющиеся на тот момент зубы — в своих гнездах. Побаливала скула и поясница, ушибы.

— Слабак, — пробормотал он вслед давно исчезнувшему Диазу. — Да я, когда бреюсь, сильнее ранюсь.

Подобрав огрызки гордости, он поволок себя в сторону Мракстоуна. Обратно.  
Проклятый город.

***

Штеффен опустился на порожек дома напротив и просидел с полчаса. Потом прошелся, разминая мышцы. Поиграл с Отважным в Отдай-немедленно-мою-сумку. Отважному очень нравилась эта игра, Штеффену — не совсем.

К началу седьмого часа он стал терять терпение.  
Его заполняли рациональное беспокойство и страх.

Что могло случиться с Чарли?  
Его могли арестовать. Его могли ограбить и, стукнув по голове, бросить в канаву. За свой скверный нрав он мог угодить куда угодно.

Или он просто решил не приходить.  
Штеффен свел колени вместе, опуская голову. Ведь такое тоже могло быть. Чарли не был самым обязательным человеком из его знакомых.  
Штеффен знал, кем он был.

Может быть, решил поиграть в карты и заработать немного денег? Или совсем не заработать, а взять то, что ему не принадлежит? Все, чтобы побыстрее уехать отсюда.

Штеффен потер грудь.  
Ему же просто хотелось потрахаться, верно? Они же даже… любовниками как любовниками не были, чтобы что-то обещать друг другу.  
Он просто не хотел, чтобы Чарли уезжал.

А, может?..

Штеффен откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в деревянную колонну порожка. Твердо.

Не то чтобы он совсем не рассматривал предложение Чарли. Может, пару секунд он и потратил на создание образа, рисуемого его рассказом.  
Жизнь в дороге, без средств, без дома. Сорваться и уехать.  
Смотреть на страдания Магды. Смотреть на то, как Клаус становится таким же бандитом. Зато взамен иметь отношения.  
 _Нет._ Штеффен не позволил бы себе этого ни под каким предлогом. Даже под столь соблазнительным. Магде нужен был дом и защитник. Клаусу нужно было образование, хотя бы школьное. Все это дорога дать не могла. И его личное счастье не стоило так дорого.  
Они обязательно уедут отсюда. Когда будут знать куда. Когда ехать будет безопасно. Только так.

Отважный залаял громко и требовательно, повернувшись носом к северу.  
Может быть, заметил какого-нибудь зверька? Говорят, тут видели енота. Байки, конечно, но…

Штеффен повернулся, чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься и перестать думать.  
Не могло же быть так, что это… это Чарли?

Штеффен вскочил на ноги. Что он делал там, у холмов? Почему пошел туда один? Почему не сказал ему?  
Он держал все эти вопросы у себя в голове, стремглав бросаясь к нему. Как будто в этом была нужда. Но когда он почти добрался до Чарли, то замер в десяти шагах.  
На языке вращалось только его имя.

***

Волна нездорового облегчения омыла Чарли, когда он увидел спешащего к нему Штеффена со своей псиной. Даже той он был рад, как родной. Он дошел. Доковылял.

— Чарли, — пробормотал доктор, рассматривая его.

 _Пожалуйста, только не спрашивай ничего из того, на что я не смогу ответить._  
Они остановились в паре футов друг от друга.

— Гулял, — ответил Чарли на так и не заданный вопрос.

Он замер, потому что понятия не имел, что делать, когда тебя ощупывают.  
Руки Штеффена обняли его лицо, касаясь краев синяков кончиками пальцев. Его светлые брови приподнялись взволнованно, а рот так и остался приоткрытым.

— Перестань, — буркнул Чарли, выпутываясь из его ладоней. — Увидит кто.

Доктор понятливо кивнул, опуская руки, и выпрямился.

— Ты весь в грязи, — сказал он. — И в…

Он не произнес слова кровь, но Чарли и так прекрасно представлял, как он выглядит. Вряд ли лучше, чем чувствует себя. Сраной отбивной.

— Я опоздал. — Чарли не смог стоять и смотреть дольше. Надо было идти.

По отзвуку шагов он понял, что Штеффен не сразу пошел за ним, оставив себе несколько мгновений на размышления. Но идти, чувствуя его рядом, было хорошо.

— Ты не расскажешь, что произошло? — спросил Штеффен немного погодя.

Чарли остановился не для того, чтобы отдышаться. Нет. По крайней мере так он считал.  
Резкое «а твое ли это дело» вращалось на кончике языка, как маленькое жало. Что-то мешало выплюнуть его.

— Полечить меня хочешь? — вместо этого спросил Чарли, отводя глаза к красным холмам. На сколько его задержали?

Штеффен прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь улыбнуться. Видимо, он не находил ситуацию ни в малейшей степени смешной.

— Хотя бы умойся, — ответил он мягко. — Мадам Малкин спустит тебя с порога, если ты явишься так.  
— Она дома? — спросил Чарли, оглядываясь.

Одна из бочек, в которых копилась редкая дождевая вода, находилась совсем рядом. Хотя перед глазами плясали точки, и он бы сразу ее не заметил. Отважный, крутящийся рядом, подсказал, где искать.

— Не видел, чтобы она выходила, — сообщил Штеффен прислоняясь плечом к стене дома рядом. — Дома, полагаю.

Прохладная вода, обдавшая лицо, ледяной лавиной пронеслась по воспаленной коже. Грязные струи, смывающие песок и кровь, ускользнули по шее в воротник. Сбежали по груди и к пупку.  
Он плескал себе воду в лицо, пока не перестал ее чувствовать. Прополоскал рот, выплюнув розовую пену себе под ноги, и наконец набрал полные ладони, чтобы напиться.  
Штеффен молча наблюдал за ним, следя за каждым действием, и это казалось неприличным. Будто Чарли был девицей, которую тот выбирал.

— Что? — спросил Чарли, стараясь не звучать грубо.

Доктор взял передышку, прежде чем ответить. А когда он все же заговорил, казалось, что это не то, что он изначально планировал.

— С тобой все время что-то происходит.  
— Да, — промычал Чарли, расчесывая волосы мокрой рукой, — это мое бремя. В твоей жизни такого не было?  
— Не было.

Чарли закончил, отходя от изрядно опустевшей бочки.  
Он чувствовал, что силы в некоторой степени вернулись к нему, но еще одну такую стычку сегодня он бы точно не выдержал.

Во второй раз порог мадам Малкин уже не выглядел таким пугающе неизвестным, но пронзенным надеждой. С ним не было Нокса, которому срочно требовалась помощь, и хотя обстоятельства его жизни проще не стали, теперь это был просто порог.  
Чарли отошел с пути, предоставляя Штеффену возможность постучать самому.

— Ты успел все сделать, что хотел? — спросил Штеффен, дожидаясь ответу по ту сторону. Он даже объяснил заранее: — Она может не сразу выйти.  
— Ну, частично.

Чарли заправил руки в карманы, пожимая плечами.

— Есть вероятность, что в четверг можно будет уехать.

Он уже опасался говорить определенно, зная, как быстро все может измениться. Он надеялся, Кироран не такой прохвост, как Дили.  
Штеффен напряженно молчал. Зачем было спрашивать, если нечего ответить?

— Мадам Малкин, это доктор Фогель, — громко представился тот. Явно на случай, если старуха игнорирует любой стук в дверь. И повернулся к Чарли. — То есть у нас есть три дня, верно?  
— Ага, три и три ночи, — зачем-то прибавил Чарли. Он нахмурился.

Три ужасных дня, которые будут тянуться, как смола, и три ночи, когда опасность снаружи превратит кровь в жилах в лед.  
Чарли поднял глаза и увидел, что Штеффен смотрит на него.

— Может быть, ночи будут не такими плохими, — сказал Штеффен.

Чарли не нашел в себе сил отвернуться от его взгляда. Наверное, за секунду он подумал обо всем. О том, что заставляло не бояться ночь, а жаждать ее, как пищу в страшный голод.  
 _О плечах, губах и длинных пальцах. О том, как почувствует все его тело, жар груди и живота, волоски на коже, когда дотронется до него._  
Никакие чертовы ушибы ему не помешают. Он очень, очень будет ждать темноты.

— Может быть.

Они стояли, неловко молча и прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит внутри дома. Неестественная тишина даже для берлоги одинокой старухи напрягала.

Чарли первым решился толкнуть дверь. В прошлый раз она была отперта.  
В этот раз — нет. Чарли вновь толкнул ее, больше от досады, и хлипкий замок со скрипом поддался. Он и сам не ожидал.

— Ты сломал дверь, — сказал Штеффен неодобрительно.  
— Она уже была такая, — проворчал Чарли. — Кажется, она была заперта снаружи.  
— Мы не можем просто зайти внутрь, — попытался остановить его Штеффен, но, заметив, как Чарли уверенно переступает порожек, не смог остаться в стороне.

Дом не мог казаться еще менее обитаемым, чем был при первой встрече, но это было так.  
Тусклая мгла, окутавшая помещение, словно слой пыли легла поверх всего, крадя цвета у предметов. Все казалось серым.

— Мадам Малкин, — снова безнадежно позвал Штеффен, хотя уже было очевидно — в доме никого нет.

Единственная комната пустовала. Только хлам по-прежнему занимал все имеющиеся плоскости — стол, верстак, стулья, хлипкую кровать в углу. Множество бутылочек, все те же оловянные тазы. И запах здесь был нежилой. Аптекарский. Чарли в первый раз в спешке не обратил на это внимания.  
Сглотнув, он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на том, чем пахло. Спирт, растения. Кактусы, вероятно. Под веками Чарли пробежал серый забор деревьев. Он покачал головой, стряхивая видение.

— Ее здесь нет, — пробормотал доктор и без того очевидное. — Нам стоит уйти. И хотя бы починить ее замок. Нужно поискать какой-нибудь инструмент…  
— Подожди.

Пальцы Чарли дрогнули в сомнении, но он взял себя в руки и отдернул старую темную занавеску от окна, пуская внутрь комнаты розовый вечерний свет.  
Он ворвался внутрь, как осенний ветер, проникающий в открытую дверь теплого жилища. Выдувая из комнаты сумрак и пыльный тлен, лег на все мелкие предметы, вразнобой населяющие комнату.

Штеффен огляделся, будто все еще рассчитывал на то, что может увидеть хозяйку жилища, тихо сидящую на полу в углу или притаившуюся под одеялом.  
Пусто.

— Где она может быть так поздно? — медленно спросил Чарли.

Чтобы успеть рассмотреть, чтобы найти что-нибудь. Он помнил здесь много занятных вещей.  
Штеффен, осматривающий столы в поисках инструментов, остановился и посмотрел на него строго.

— Зачем тебе Малкин, Чарли?

Чарли замялся, неуверенно оглядываясь на него.  
Штеффен скрестил руки на груди. Его брови сошлись на переносице. Может быть, он и не знал точно, что с Чарли, но он знал: что-то происходит.  
Чарли не хотел врать ему. Не хотел врать себе. Если бы он знал, что из этого всего было правдой.

— Зачем мы пришли сюда на самом деле?

Оранжевые бутылочки, выстроившиеся вдоль подоконника, сверкали, заполненные лишь солнечным светом.

— Я не знаю. — Чарли попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, вышло плохо.  
— Ты что-то хотел здесь найти?

Штеффен смотрел на него, всерьез ожидая, что же он скажет. Чарли и не припоминал, чтобы кто-то так его слушал.  
 _Было ли это поводом делиться с ним подозрениями? Страхами? Слабостью?_

— У меня, — он вздохнул, проводя пальцем по оранжевому стеклу, такому знакомому, но такому чужому, — есть один такой.

Штеффен кивнул понятливо. Вряд ли он в действительности что-то понял.

— Забрал с собой, когда… — Чарли тяжело шмыгнул носом. Внутри лопнул сосуд. — В первый день.  
— Ясно. Ты его?..  
— Да, я его попробовал, — раздраженно бросил Чарли.

Он ненавидел признавать свою слабость. А это было именно этим. Он испытывал боль. Он хотел убежать от нее. Но боль была внутри, горела, как костер. Он был готов залить ее чем угодно.

— У тебя…  
— Нет, ничего серьезного, — оборвал очередной вопрос Чарли. — Я просто чувствовал… что… я думал, может, словлю от этого какое-нибудь удовольствие. Облегчение.  
— Ты мог бы прийти ко мне.  
— Мог бы.

С мешающей сглотнуть ком в горле горечью он вспоминал свои тогдашние мысли. Как сильно хотелось причинить Штеффену боль, чтобы избавить себя от нее. Он умолчал об этом.

— Ничего не произошло, — выдохнул Чарли едва слышно, щелкая пальцем по горлышку одной из бутылок. — Ничего хорошего. Но знаешь… мне приснилось… просто сон приснился. Нет, не то чтобы совсем сон. Я не…  
— Не фея фасоль, я помню.  
— Да, — успокоился Чарли. — В общем… я не знаю, откуда этот сон. Мне… мне снился лес.

Штеффен слушал его, оперевшись бедрами об угол стола. Он опустил руки, внимательно смотря в его лицо.  
Отважный тоже слушал. Он обнюхал все углы и сел рядом с хозяином.

— Мне снился лес, — едва слышно прошептал Чарли, смотря в окно. Небо казалось темнее через грязное стекло. — Мне снилось что-то.

Он оглянулся растерянно на Штеффена.

— Когда я увидел… это… в шахте… мне показалось, я видел его раньше. Может быть, в этом сне.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе приснился вещий сон после приема настойки?  
— Точно не вещий, — фыркнул Чарли. — Тут деревьев хуй да нихуя. А там было много.

Штеффен обнял себя за локти, думая над его словами. Но что можно было на такое сказать? Чарли сам не знал.

— Я думал, что это имеет какое-то значение, — закончил он, упрямо оттопыривая нижнюю губу. Саднила. — И если… если эта бабка тут бодяжит свои эликсиры-хуексиры, она может что-то знать. Больше, чем мы думаем.  
— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос.  
— А, может, у меня просто белочка, — закончил Чарли. — Все так навалилось, и мне начала сниться всякая чушь.

Штеффен ничего не сказал на это. Он потер ладони о бедра, чтобы замять неудобную паузу, расползающуюся вокруг, как кровь по ткани вокруг колотой раны.

— Может быть, она ушла куда-то? — вернулся к Малкин Чарли чуть позднее. — Куда у вас ходят старухи?  
— Позволь мне не шутить про кладбище, это слишком мрачно.

Чарли улыбнулся ему.  
Доктор был его обезболивающим. Все вокруг имело меньшее значение, когда он находился рядом. Чарли понадеялся, что тот прочтет в его взгляде благодарность. У него не было внутренних сил озвучить это.

— Мы можем встретить ее на обратном пути, — заметил Штеффен. — Когда пойдем ко мне.  
— Не думаю, что мне будет удобно идти по главной дороге, — протянул Чарли, цепляя глазами сваленные бумаги на одном из столов.  
— Почему?

Он вздохнул. Ему стоило знать. Он не хотел, чтобы доктор попал в беду, потому что общался с ним.  
Он определенно мог. Если бы шериф и его остолоп-помощник узнали, что они извращенцы, наверное, их бы в лучшем случае вздернули. Им не стоило знать, что они вообще знакомы.

— Местные власти не очень любят меня.

Штеффен приподнял брови, не понимая. Но Чарли в ответ мог только пожать плечами, отвлекая себя на стол.

— Лицо у меня такое, вероятно. Не располагающее к себе.  
— Это же неправда.

Чарли крякнул в ответ, перебирая бумаги, лежащие наверху. На многих из них была просто куча букв, но некоторые он понимал. Например, карты. Там было несколько.  
Одна походила на план дома. Вторая — местности.  
Отважный понюхал край бумаги, свесившийся со стола, и чихнул.

— Ты красивый, когда не хмуришься.

Чарли постучал пальцами по столу. Линии расплылись перед глазами на желтом надтреснутом фоне, потому что доктор остановился рядом. Когда он был рядом, это делало что-то с ним.

— Что ты несешь, — вздохнул Чарли негромко. — Ты не узнаешь, что это за место?

Может быть, по карте было понятно, куда делась Малкин?

Штеффен поколебался, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. По нему было видно, что он все еще не уверен в правильности их действий. Но бога ради, они все равно уже вломились внутрь. И они же не обокрасть хотят дом, верно? Просто так вышло. 

Доктор положил руку на карту, пододвигая ее к себе. Чарли поспешно шагнул назад.  
Он знал, что их никто не видит. Но все это… все, что выходило за пределы комнаты, пропахшей травами и старыми книгами, было неправильно. Оно должно было остаться за закрытыми дверями.  
Это не мешало Чарли сладостно желать вновь оказаться там.

Между пальцами Штеффена разбежались линии. Некоторые были нарисованы чернилами, причем давно. Они въелись в бумагу настолько, будто были там испокон веков. Другие, более грязные, были похожи на угольные, нанесенные позднее и смазанные по неосторожности хозяина.  
Ноготь завис над одним из квадратов, покачиваясь с сомнением.

— Это похоже на карту города, — заметил Штеффен, вынимая стеклянное очко из кармана жилета. Вставив его к глаз, он присмотрелся. — Хотя здесь нет надписей.  
— Может быть, это Мракстоун? — предположил Чарли.

Как будто были другие варианты. Карта города была продолговатой, здания протянулись вдоль дороги, как и во всех подобных городишках, второпях строенных по пути хода караванов. В уголке она была подписана именем владелицы. А. Малкин.

— Это все Мракстоун? — спросил Чарли, ведя рукой по карте от крупных квадратов до небольшого скопления зданий на северо-востоке.  
— Не думаю, что это официально относится к городу, — с сомнением протянул доктор. — Если я правильно разбираюсь, то здесь заканчивается Мракстоун. Где-то тут наш дом. А это шахты.  
— Обе?

Несколько округлых завитушек обозначались буквой М. Одна из них была ближе к городу, вторая — к северо-востоку.

— Здесь шахтерское поселение. — Штеффен указал на те здания. — Хотя оно значительно разрослось с тех пор, как эту карту нарисовали. Наверное, купила ее у кого-то, когда приехала сюда.  
— Давно?  
— Не помню. Месяцев шесть или семь назад.  
— А я думал, она тут с основания живет.  
— Не все старухи врастают корнями в землю.

Чарли посмотрел на линии.

— Это новая шахта?  
— Да. А вот эта старая.  
— Они далеко друг от друга.

Чарли присел на корточки, рассматривая рисунок вблизи. Может быть, этот большой прямоугольник был салуном. Или гостиницей. А вот этот квадрат — полицейским участком.  
Непонятного происхождения были только угольные черточки.

— Это какой-то забор? — спросил Чарли. Он не помнил никаких заборов, пока искал Клауса. А линии, похоже, были нарисованы неподалеку от старой шахты. — Или это просто выделено?  
— Я не могу сказать, — покачал головой Штеффен. — Может быть… может быть, мадам Малкин действительно все знает и отметила место, где особенно опасно?

Чарли вспомнил тени в черном теле шахты и поморщился. Уперся подбородком в ручку от ящика стола. Там что-то было?  
Штеффен молча отошел, давая ему заглянуть внутрь. Мусор и немного денег. Сверху лежало мало, но явно больше, чем можно было представить. Ему бы они пригодились.  
Чарли напряженно посмотрел на деньги и, стараясь не смотреть на Штеффена, задвинул ящик на место.

— Теперь эту линию надо значительно удлинить, — без энтузиазма заметил он, вставая на ноги. — Я думаю, если она действительно знает об этом, то… где она ходит сейчас, когда кончается день? Вот-вот стемнеет.  
— Нам нужно уходить.

Чарли кивнул, но особо не поторопился. Он не думал, что старуха будет сильно страдать по своим бумажкам. Все же ее карта теперь была бесполезна, когда опасность расползлась по всему Мракстоуну. А ему она бы пригодилась, чтобы избежать столкновения с шерифом.  
Отходя назад, Штеффен задел тяжелый табурет с выставленным на него тазом. На нем все еще оставался какой-то осадок.  
Доктор с интересом провел по нему пальцем.

— Что-то для ее настоек? — поинтересовался Чарли, сворачивая карту квадратиками.  
— Свежий осадок. Наверное, она сейчас над чем-то работает.

Штеффен огляделся, видимо, искал еще что-то, что подтвердило бы его слова. Чарли решил помочь ему в этом и тоже пошарил глазами по комнате, не до конца уверенный в том, что ищет.

— Хочешь украсть у нее рецепт? — усмехнулся он.  
— Мечтаю, — закатил глаза Штеффен.

Он коснулся своим плечом плеча Чарли шутливо, и тот, избегая контакта — он не знал, больше из-за того, что пытался избежать и боли, или все же боялся делать это где-то, кроме комнаты Штеффена, — наткнулся на один из тазов. Он был тяжел.

— Тут еще один, — оповестил Чарли.

Ничего особенного там не было. Зеленая мякоть, похожая на то, что творилось в склянках Штеффена. Разве что здесь ее было действительно много.

Доктор наклонился, чтобы понюхать и рассмотреть.

— Не знаю, что это, — признался он, отстраняясь. — Не похоже на то, что я видел тут у нас.

Он обернулся к нему, и Чарли нашел, насколько близко к нему стал. Ему не хотелось увеличивать это расстояние. Он был должен. Но ему не хотелось.

— Думаешь, она заказывает их откуда-то, как ты?  
— Может быть.

Чарли в этом сомневался. Он мог не разбираться во всей этой растеньеводской ерунде, но стал бы он заказывать откуда-то кактусы, если они росли тут повсюду?

— Или собирает прямо здесь, — пробормотал Штеффен, озвучивая его мысли. — Где-нибудь.  
— Ты же сказал, тут такого нет.  
— Я сказал, что я такого не видел. Но это… если бы я собирал что-то здесь, что-то, что, я не хотел, чтобы было открыто другими, я бы тоже жил подальше. От остальных домов.  
— Ты так и делаешь.  
— Я так и делаю.  
— Она могла пойти к холмам? — спросил Чарли озабоченно. — Ее стоит найти?

Еще за всяких старух он не беспокоился. Это вызывало в нем легкую форму бешенства.

— Здесь повсюду холмы, — усмехнулся доктор. — Разве что…  
— У нас же есть собака.

Они оба посмотрели на Отважного, нюхающего ящик с грязным бельем. Он посмотрел на них в ответ, робко вильнув длинным гладким хвостом.

— Он никогда не искал людей, — с сомнением протянул Штеффен.  
— Ну тогда пусть попробует найти вещи, которые на ней.

Чарли показалось, он взболтнул невиданную глупость. Он уже хотел попытаться посмеяться над своим предложением, но озадаченное лицо Штеффена поставило его в тупик. Он серьезно думал об этом?  
Чарли поморщился, когда Штеффен аккуратно вытянул из ящика старый грязный чулок.

— Надеюсь, мы успеем ее найти, — прошептал он. — Such¹. Such.

Черный блестящий нос зарылся в шерстяное белье, дергаясь с интересом. Пес долго не мог понять, что от него хотят. Вероятно, потому что теперь хозяин ничего не прятал, но просил найти.

— Не выйдет, — с сожалением заметил Штеффен, выпрямляясь. — Он не натренирован на такой поиск.

Чарли заправил руки в карманы. Бесполезная собака. Только лаять может.

— Мы попытались, — попытался утешить он, хотя и голос его не звучал ни капли утешительно. — Похоже, нам тут больше нечего делать.

Доктор кивнул в ответ.

— Может быть, стоит зайти к ней утром, — поделился мнением Чарли, выходя на свежий воздух. — Может, она валяется пьяная где-нибудь в «Пятке».

Вновь кивок.

После тухлой затхлости небольшого дома, наполненного запахом кислой старости и спирта, он встряхивал легкие, как ковер от пыли.  
Чарли хотелось курить; он пошарил по карманам, но Диаз избавил его не только от оружия.  
Штеффен ничего не сказал, когда он вытянул его сигарету прямо изо рта, и новую не закуривал. Только наблюдал за ним. Так внимательно, будто он пытался запомнить каждое движение Чарли. Или его лицо. Или ему нравилось все, что Чарли делал.  
Это было так странно.

— Нужно успеть вернуться домой, — сказал он, поглаживая ременные петлицы на брюках.  
— М-м-м, — согласно промычал Чарли, смотря вдаль.

Стоило ли уже пытаться обходить главную дорогу или вечером он не бросился бы в глаза? Зная его везение, его заметили бы, стоило ему высунуть нос на улицу.

— Магда сегодня сварила вкусный суп, — поделился Штеффен. — Тебе понравится.

Чарли выжал из себя улыбку.  
Голова его все еще немного кружилась, а тело болело. Но от еды он определенно бы не отказался. От еды и от траха. Он попытался засмеяться от таких органичных планов; занывшие почки не согласились с ним.

— Что у тебя болит?

Чарли попытался списать все на недовольство ситуацией, но Штеффен ему не верил.

— Ты мне дашь посмотреть дома, — сказал он строго. — И расскажешь, что с тобой произошло.

Чарли пожал плечами, надеясь уйти от ответа. Ему ничего не хотелось показывать. В конце концов, в него не стреляли и ничего не отрезали. А пока все части него были внутри, с ним все было в порядке.  
 _Может быть, не так сильно в порядке, как если бы некоторые части были внутри Штеффена._

— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты что-то задумал, — прочитал по его глазам доктор, приподнимая подбородок. — Это что-то плохое?  
— Ужасно плохое.

Штеффен улыбнулся, показывая зубы.

— Так ты умеешь флиртовать.  
— Что делать?

Доктор уже явно собирался рассказать, что это, когда их отвлек Отважный.  
Чарли почувствовал раздражение в адрес собаки уже который раз за день. Она только и делала, что отвлекала их от чего-нибудь значимого.

Отважный залаял, но определить его местоположение с первого раза не получилось. Чарли огляделся; его рядом не было.  
Штеффен позвал пса, и тот на миг показался из-за дома. Широко расставив лапы, он остановился и поводил хвостом. Громко гавкнув, Отважный вновь исчез за стеной.

— Играет? — спросил Чарли, идя следом.

Это казалось бесконечно глупым и бесполезным. Идти за балующейся собакой по горячей земле в то время, как день клонился к своему завершению, и темнота уже пощипывала края неба. Надо было просто отправиться домой, и он бы их догнал.  
Наверное, за Кадиллаком Чарли бы тоже пошел куда угодно. Если бы знал, куда идти. Если бы тот был жив.

Он вздохнул.

Красные лучи заката стегнули по глазам. Темное пятно замершей в двадцати ярдах собаки мелькнуло тенью.  
Отважный поводил хвостом и, увидев, что они идут за ним, кинулся вперед.

Все стоило таких минут. Затишья между порывами адской бури, когда ты мог не думать ни о чем. Просто идти, полагаясь на разум какой-нибудь глупой твари типа собаки.

— Отважный, steh², — позвал Штеффен, останавливаясь перед оврагом. Дальше идти было нельзя. — Уже поздно играть.

Когда он говорил Отважному фразы на другом языке, тот внимательно поднимал голову и вилял хвостом. Все понимал.  

— Все дома уже светятся, — заметил Чарли, оглядываясь.  
— Не слушается, — вздохнул Штеффен, поворачиваясь к нему. — Обычно он слушается. Наверное, ревнует к тебе.  
— У него тоже есть что-то между ушей.

Доктор наклонил голову, хмыкая.

— У тебя никогда не было собаки?  
— Я не помню. Была. — Чарли сунул руки в карманы. Ныли костяшки. — Когда я был маленький, дома жил пес. Его звали Гром. Он постоянно лаял. Каждую ночь. И кусался.  
— Наверное, у тебя осталась травма после этого.  
— Да нет, все заживало.  
— Я не о… — Штеффен замолчал и улыбнулся. — Ну, хорошо.

Видя, что они больше не следуют за ним, Отважный посеменил к ним и остановился у ноги хозяина, робко виляя хвостом.  
Штеффен не терял времени и сразу же крепко взял его за ошейник. Отважному идея не очень понравилась. Он попытался выкрутиться, вращая своим телом, и хотя он выглядел как довольно небольшая собака, удар задницей Чарли очень хорошо почувствовал. Ушибленная нога вновь заныла, и колено подкосилось внезапной слабостью. Если бы Штеффен не отпустил пса, подхватывая его самого под мышками, он бы неминуемо съехал в овраг по скатывающемуся песку.

— Тебя точно нужно осмотреть, — сказал доктор куда-то ему в макушку, помогая стать на ноги, но не торопясь отпустить. — Чарли?

Вырвавшийся Отважный вновь был внизу. Он крутился вокруг пятна на песке и продолжал вилять хвостом.   
Теперь и он увидел. Что-то продолговатое и темное, занесенное грязью и песком. Бесформенное и бессмысленное, как ком слипшейся одежды. Оно меньше всего походило на тело человека. Но Чарли понял. Это было именно оно.


	18. Глава 18. Большие маленькие страхи

Почти полностью отсутствовала кожа, подгнившее на солнце мясо почернело. Перемолотое тело, словно жерновом, лишенное кусков, выдранных безжалостно и свирепо. Только клок белых волос указывал на то, что одна из этих частей была головой.

Чарли закрыл нос предплечьем. Смердело нещадно. Хоть он к какой только вони ни привык, позыв желудка вывернуться был столь же явственным, сколь то, что они находились в Аризоне.

Он шагнул назад, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Штеффена. Отвращения на его лице не было, а вот потеря и боль — были. Подойдя ближе, он отставил свою сумку в сторону и склонился над телом. 

Чарли отвернулся и сделал десять шагов от места. Ему не хотелось видеть, что делает там Штеффен, пытаясь разобраться.

— Это старуха? — на всякий случай спросил он, смотря на переменчивое небо, словно оно могло в одночасье стереть из памяти ужасное зрелище. Дышал как можно глубже, то ли чтобы потерять запах смерти, то ли вновь почувствовать его и понять, что жив.  
— У нее сломана нога, малоберцовая кость надломилась. Вероятно, она упала, когда ходила здесь. И после не смогла встать. Все же она была старухой. И тогда…

Штеффен умолк.

— Ее могли настичь здесь.

Он остановился за его спиной; Чарли не хотелось оборачиваться.

Его пробил озноб. Тот самый льдистый укус страха изнутри, которому плевать, насколько жарко снаружи. Он вспыхивает под кожей и скользит внутри будто змея в кустах. Ты знаешь, что она где-то там, но не можешь ее найти.

— Никогда раньше не было нападений на людей, — выдохнул Штеффен, подходя к нему. — Теперь это случилось. Мы знаем точно. Людей оно не боится. 

Так далеко и уже так близко. Кружит вокруг, подбираясь.  
Чарли почувствовал, как Штеффен прикоснулся подбородком к его плечу. Может быть, тот хотел, чтобы Чарли дотронулся до него в ответ? Поддержал? Или нет? Или лучше было стукнуть его, чтобы он пришел в себя?  
Чарли размышлял об этом с минуту, пока Штеффен не отодвинулся сам.

— Мы должны об этом кому-то сказать, — твердо проговорил он.  
— И что они решат? — отмахнулся Чарли, поворачиваясь. — Что она упала, и ее задрали койоты?  
— В любом случае это… поможет кому-нибудь понять, насколько опасно тут находиться.  
— Или подвигнет на необдуманные действия.

Штеффен смотрел на него так, будто все понимал, хотя и сильно не хотел. Он покачал головой, сказать ему было нечего.

— Если кто-то что-то… — Чарли намеренно не отсылался на него. Как будто речь шла о ком-то другом. Как будто что-то могло зависеть не от них, — решит сказать шерифу, то лучше, если это буду не я. Они и так меня во всем подозревают.

Штеффен кивнул, закусывая губу.

Чарли вернулся взглядом к тому, что раньше было старухой. По истерзанному телу скользнула тень — он напрягся. Но это была всего лишь тень от облака.

Что старуха делала здесь? Далеко от селения? Она пришла сюда пешком?  
Он рассмотрел рядом с ней нетронутую сумку. Что в ней было?

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил его Штеффен, когда он наклонился к ней.  
— Смотрю.

Он не мог придумать причины полазить тут лучше. Может быть, здесь было что-то, что могло дать ему подсказку, что происходило вокруг? Что-нибудь еще, кроме карт?  
Чарли разочарованно выдохнул. Внутри были только круглые тяжелые кактусы, штуки три, не больше. Как они и думали, она всего лишь ходила за материалом для своих настоек.  
Он провел пальцем по подвявшему от долгого пребывания в сумке под открытым солнцем телу кактуса. Это был не большой кактус. Не отрезанный от чего-то, а срезанный под корень, цельный. Чарли не особо понимал, чем они отличаются, но этот казался знакомым.

— Ты такие раньше видел? — спросил он у Штеффена.

Тот остановился, присматриваясь.

— Знаешь, это похоже на…

Он не успел договорить, беспрестанно крутившийся вокруг тела Отважный коротко залаял. Без повода, как могло показаться. Собаки делали это.   
Они все равно оба обернулись на него.  
Приподняв висячие коричневые уши, тот вслушивался во что-то, но как они ни силились, ничего, кроме завывания ветра, услышать не могли.

Наползали сумерки. Небо вновь темнело непроливаемыми тучами.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — резко сказал Чарли, выпрямляясь с кряхтением. — Иначе некому рассказывать будет.

Штеффен рассеянно мотнул головой и повернулся к Отважному, вновь подзывая его.  
Чуя опасность, пес не стал вновь играть и пытаться привлечь внимание к находке, источающей такие увлекательные для собачьего носа запахи. Опустив голову, он двинулся ближе и сам подсунулся под хозяйскую руку, давая взять себя за толстый ошейник. Штеффен тряхнул его, и Отважный покорно пошел за ним.

Выбраться из оврага оказалось не так просто, как туда попасть. Особенно если катиться кубарем.  
Песок сыпался и ехал под сапогами, и нащупать твердую почву, за которую можно было уцепиться, как за ступень, было нелегким делом.  
Они последовали за Отважным, и хотя путь, по которому шел он, не был рассчитан на вес двух взрослых мужчин, и земля сыпалась вниз, им удалось выбраться, почти не замарав руки.

Первые черные тени, отбрасываемые холмами, заставили страх встопорщить волосы дыбом. Чарли посмотрел на небо — серело. Он думал, сезон дождей уже закончился.  
Чарли не чувствовал в себе сил идти быстро. Все те ушибы и синяки, полученные в стычке с Диазом, подутихшие и отдававшиеся лишь слабой болью, вспыхнули вновь.

— Иди быстрее, — грубо рявкнул он Штеффену, останавливающемуся ради него.  
— Нет, — четко проговорил тот. — Ты не отстанешь.  
— Я не отстаю.

Ему было нужно больше времени. Больше, чем у них было.  
Они так чертовски задержались.  
Горящие окна домов Мракстоуна встретили спускающиеся сумерки желтыми фонариками. Дом мадам Малкин уже не светился. Темные провалы окон казались мертвыми гнездами, покинутыми птицами.  
Улицы мрачно опустели. Когда так быстро прошло время?

Черт. Им нужно было пересекать целый город. Город, в котором они не были в безопасности, потому что зло протянуло свои щупальца на каждую улицу, к каждому камню. Пряталось за каждым темным углом.

— Доктор, тебе лучше побежать, я тебя только задерживаю, — сказал он как можно более ворчливо, чтобы ему не задавали никаких вопросов.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя бросил? — переспросил тот.  
— Я не говорю про бросил. Просто… я… — Чарли оперся рукой о балку ближайшего здания, оглядываясь.

Осенняя тьма, приходящая быстро, накрывала холмы плотным полотном.

— Ты можешь успеть до дома, — сказал он. — А я доберусь до своей гостиницы. Я дальше не пройду. Я очень…

Устал.

Брови Штеффена надломились. Он знал, что Чарли был прав. Он не мог оставить свою семью. Ему нужно было торопиться.

— Чарли, я доведу тебя до «Майратты», а потом побегу. Мы все успеем. И я не буду это обсуждать.

Возможно, у них не было и этого времени.  
Тяжелое рычание Отважного, направленное в никуда, стало громче. Он потерся о ногу Штеффена и стал перед ним, смотря куда-то в пустоту и скаля зубы.

Тени домов не должны были двигаться. _Так_ двигаться.  
Целенаправленно. Подкрадываясь. Переползая.

— Я не успею, — прошептал Штеффен, замирая. — Я не успею к ним.

Чарли почувствовал, как онемели его руки, и готов был поспорить, тот ступор коснулся и ног. Ледяной пот скатился по позвоночнику умерщвляющей все живое лавиной.  
Рука дрожала. Чарли сжал ее в кулак для пробы, но ему пришлось ослабить пальцы. Пощечина не была такой сильной и оглушающей, но ему казалось, что звенит и у него в ушах тоже. Штеффен заморгал.  
Отважный грозно залаял, недовольный обращением с хозяином. Его белые зубы мелькнули в полумраке влажными кинжалами.

— Они знают, что делать, — сказал Чарли.

Он не мог позволить Штеффену уходить куда-то туда. _Где он не мог проследить, где он не мог предостеречь, где он не мог держать его в поле зрения._

— Я не могу оставить их, — пробормотал доктор.

Пощечина привела его в себя. Он вновь пошел, лишь оглядываясь на сгущающиеся тени вокруг. Кружащие, как стервятники над добычей.

— С ними Нокс, — заметил Чарли. — И одна рука у него еще работает. Если ты доверяешь мне, ты должен доверять и ему.  
— Чарли, — выдохнул Штеффен бессильно.

Вывеска «Майратты» была так близко.

— Я просто не могу.  
— Ты думаешь, им будет легче, если завтра они узнают, что тебя нашли тут, как старуху? Разодранного? Легче?

Чарли мог поклясться, Штеффен упирался ногами, когда он затаскивал его внутрь, захлопывая дверь.  
Отважный затих внутри, но все равно опасливо водил носом из стороны в сторону.

Такая глупая надежда, что хлипкие деревянные двери сдержат то, что по ту сторону. Надежда спрятаться от монстров, накрывшись с головой теплым одеялом.  
Надежда на то, что оно никогда не захочет попасть внутрь, ища более легкую цель.

— С ними все будет хорошо, — первое, что сказал Чарли внутри. — Они в доме. У них есть оружие. И Нокс.

Сзади раздалось ворчание прикорнувшего управляющего «Майратты», неразборчивое, пьяное и едва ли волнующее.

Штеффен смотрел пустым взглядом куда-то Чарли за спину, и ему казалось, что стоит его отпустить, он кинется вновь к двери. Поэтому держать его за плечи, прижимая к стене, было очень, очень важным.

— Они будут ждать меня, — сглотнул он. — Они будут искать.

Ох. Если они и в половину так сильно привязаны к нему, как он — к ним, то будут.  
Чарли не знал, что ответить. Его желудок скручивало от отчаяния. Он не мог дать Штеффену умереть. Так глупо. И вообще.

— Неужели… — запинаясь начал он, — неужели ты всегда приходил домой?  
— Всегда.  
— Никогда не напивался в салуне до беспамятства?  
— Никогда.  
— И не… не оставался у кого-то из своих пациентов, потому что идти назад было поздно?

Штеффен молчал. Возможно, руки Чарли, понемногу отпускающие хватку, чтобы скользнуть вниз и вверх, чтобы погладить и согреть, его успокоили. Или его слова.  
Но это был он.

— Такое могло быть, — протянул доктор. — Но я всегда предупреждал, что могу не вернуться.  
— Ну, — Чарли схватился за его фразу, как утопающий за последнюю соломинку, — считай, что это первый раз, когда ты не предупредил.

Управляющий заворчал громче. Кажется, он сказал что-то про то, что выгонит всех вон.

— Нам лучше подняться в мою комнату.

Когда Штеффен кивнул, его голова качнулась, как у куклы.

***

Чарли не признался ни себе, ни ему в том, что подпирает дверь комодом уже не столь для того, чтобы кто-нибудь не попал внутрь, но чтобы удержать Штеффена. Просто дверь выглядела слишком соблазнительно; тот мог попытаться ускользнуть.  
Чарли нашел полбутылки виски, которым до этого травился в одиночку, и настоял на том, чтоб Штеффен сделал глоток сразу.  
Это был долгий глоток.  
Поморщившись, доктор отставил бутылку на столик и опустился на мягкий диван, раскидывая колени в стороны.

Чарли закусил губу, не зная, что стоит сказать. Он поблагодарил Отважного, нарушившего тишину. Из темного угла, куда не добирался свет зажженной керосинки, раздалось громкое хлебание — тот нашел ведро со свежей водой.  
Чарли сел рядом не потому, что ему хотелось сидеть рядом. Вернее, не только поэтому.  
Косясь на дверь, утопающую в тени шкафа, на окно и выход на балкон, зашторенные занавеской, Чарли не мог перестать думать о том, что было там в темноте. Были ли они тут в безопасности? Да, раньше оно, чем бы оно ни было, не пробиралось внутрь, но…  
Во всяком случае в моргающем и плавком свете Чарли чувствовал себя увереннее.

Штеффен положил руку ему на бедро, сжимая, и в этом жесте не было ничего очаровывающего, он просто хотел ощутить присутствие, а теплая нога в этом очень убеждала.  
Они сидели молча, наблюдая за тем, как Отважный исследует комнату, обнюхивая каждый угол. Наверное, где-нибудь в голове он составлял карту из запахов.

Чарли думал, что если бы не пес, то ничего бы этого не было. Они бы успели добраться до дома Штеффена. Делали бы что-нибудь, что не заставляло сходить с ума от нервов. Чертов пес.  
Но не были бы до конца уверены в том, насколько это стало опасным. Насколько все в Мракстоуне зависело от них, тех, кто знал, что происходит. Кто мог что-то изменить, кроме них? Кто?

— Иногда я думаю, что ты это делаешь не только потому, что боишься за свою жизнь и жизнь Нокса, — заговорил Штеффен, смотря вперед.

У него был красивый профиль. Ровный нос, очерченный угол челюсти. Он не был порождением союза смешанных кровей, создающих что-то неожиданное, да и не всегда удачное. Породистый, словно рысак, чьих предков кропотливо и тщательно сводили, подбирая лучших особей для сохранения чистоты.  
Это раздражало Чарли и влекло безумно.  
Как и то, что он говорил. Открыто, честно, откровенно.

— Не думай, — оборвал его Чарли, отворачиваясь.  
— Да, это не из тех вещей, которые ты скажешь вслух.  
— Не притворяйся, что знаешь меня.  
— Я не знаю.

Штеффен закинул руку на подлокотник, справившись с еще одним глотком виски. Чарли почти хотел отнять у него бутылку и приложиться самому, но хрупкая трезвость сознания казалась очень нужной в этот момент.  
Ему хотелось говорить до глупости сильно. О чем-нибудь. Лишь бы не слышать тишину.  
Говорить с ним, зная, что он слушает. Что ему не все равно.  
Говорить с ним, чтобы он не думал о том, что осталось снаружи.

— Я родился на ферме под Дэвенпортом, — сказал Чарли и сразу же замолчал, жалея, что открыл эту шкатулку. Сказав А, он уже не мог избежать Б, и эта упущенная возможность молчания отяготила.

Штеффен повернулся к нему.

— Это в Айове, — добавил Чарли. — Не знаю точно, где мой отец откопал мать. Вроде ферма принадлежала его семье уже несколько поколений. А мать приплыла.  
— Приплыла?  
— Ага. — Чарли вздохнул, откидываясь назад на подогревшееся сидение. — Откуда-то из Типперэри¹. Из очень старого города. Старше, чем вся Америка.

Штеффен молчал. Наверное, он не знал, где это. Было приятно знать что-то, чего не знал он.

— Мою мать звали Фидельма, — сказал Чарли, сделав еще одну паузу. — У нее были такие рыжие волосы. Как огонь. Папаша мой постоянно шутил, типа: «А-а-а, голова горит!».

Чарли почувствовал, как внимательно Штеффен его рассматривает, поэтому сразу же прояснил.

— Я на нее не похож. Никто из моих братьев не был похож.  
— У тебя большая семья?  
— Ну, наверное, — он вздохнул, — у меня было пятеро братьев и сестра. Двое точно померли. Один мимо коня сел и шею сломал, а второго застрелили за то, что мешок зерна спиздил у мельника. Сестра замуж вышла, как только ей шестнадцать исполнилось.

Говорить об этом было так непривычно и неловко. Чарли никто никогда не спрашивал о семье. Откровенно говоря, Штеффен тоже не спрашивал. Но он не был против, что он рассказывает. Задавал вопросы. Такое внимание льстило.

— И как вышло, что ты оказался… — доктор попытался избежать острую грань, это чувствовалось, — в дороге?  
— Обычно, — отозвался Чарли раздраженно. Не лучшая часть его жизни. Но он уже начал говорить. — Когда ты один из младших, тебе приходится искать новый путь. Если ты не любимчик. А я им никогда не был. На меня не возлагали больших надежд, поэтому я проходил свой путь один. Ну… пока не встретил Нокса и Билли Боба. 

Они молчали, смотря в стену, где такие же живые тени от дрожащего света лампы плясали, как марионетки в кукольном театре.  
Теплая ладонь Штеффена нашла внизу его ладонь, сжимая. Чарли напрягся. На секунду захотелось ее отдернуть. Но потом он подумал, что… ну, ничего же не случится? Почему нет? Если никто не видит. И если это… достаточно приятно. Когда он прикасается к его коже.

— Ты был когда-нибудь влюблен? — спросил Штеффен, проводя кончиком своего пальца по перепонке кожи между его большим и указательным.  
— Нет. Не знаю.

Чарли засмеялся. Вопрос был смешным. Действительно. Он знал, что позже за этот ответ ему захочется придушить и его, и себя, но он выворачивал его глотку наизнанку, заставляя говорить.

— Иногда я встречал мужчин, на которых хотелось пялиться бесконечно. Я старался не пялиться, но как-то оно само. Не знаю точно, что они вызывали. Восхищение? Наверное. И ужас. Всегда после… — он сглотнул, — я вспоминал, что я за дерьмо. Некоторые рождаются ублюдками, и это выпало мне. Из всех нас. Повезло, да?  
— Чарли…  
— Но это мне и помогло в дальнейшем, — перебил он. — Никаких мук совести за все, что я делал после. Потому что... 

 _Какого гнева небес мне еще бояться, если на мне уже печать тяжелейшего греха?_

— Я уже такой, — закончил он, — ничего не изменишь.

Чарли замолчал и боязливо спрятал руки между ног, наклоняясь. Он сорвал корочку с самой болезненной раны, что вспыхнула алчной болью, захватывая его целиком.  
Со своей извращенной природой, взрастившей лозы шиповника, что заплел врата в рай для него. Не пройти и не обойти.  
Одно дело — трахать мужиков, закрывая глаза, чтобы не знать, что ждет дальше. Другое — пускать сюда мысли, давать им касаться болезненного, рвущего нервы в клочья. Понимать, что он никогда, никогда не заслужит любви Господа, что бы ни сделал. 

— Вы католики?

Чарли не знал, что его больше раздражало: то, как по-будничному был задан вопрос, словно еще одна деталь о его прошлом, или как Штеффен положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивая. Он посидел молча, решая этот вопрос для себя. Не решил.

— Это… значение какое-то имеет? — выдавил он.  
— Мы тоже христиане, но нас не так строго воспитывали.

Протестанты, проворчал про себя Чарли. Заполонили все вокруг. Лелеют себя мнимой верой, все больше обращаясь к земному. Так говорила его мать.  
Чарли вновь выпрямился, садясь ровно.

— Бог сказал, не возлежи с мужчиной, как с женщиной. И это едино для всех.

Штеффен громко вдохнул носом, неопределенно качая головой.

— Бог сказал убить младенцев о камень, — мягко увещевал он. — Но вера не в том, как его слова переложили люди.

И на долю секунды или даже немного дольше Чарли почувствовал облегчение. Как будто его оправдали в зале суда. Всего лишь мгновение свободы и правильности, но в животе от этого стало так легко.

— В любом случае, — пожал плечами Штеффен, — мы сейчас на индейских землях. Здесь правят бал духи.  
— Богохульник.  
— Да.

Чарли засмеялся от абсурдности его слов. Ему было так смешно и хорошо, что он и не дрогнул, когда Штеффен коснулся его подбородка, чтобы поцеловать.  
Виски на его губах и языке был приятнее, чем из бутылки. И еще приятнее — у него в голове.  
Штеффен согрелся и перестал чувствовать себя скованно. Поднимаясь, он сказал:

— Я надеюсь, что с Магдой и Клаусом все будет в порядке. И Нокс позаботится о них. Иначе…

Он развернулся, качнувшись на пятках.

— Я убью сначала его, а потом тебя.

«Справедливо», решил Чарли.

— Она у меня одна, — тихо добавил доктор Штеффен, повернувшись к нему спиной.

Гулкое желание обнять и ободрить его глушило. Даже остатки виски со дна бутылки не притупили эту жажду.  
Чарли смотрел на Штеффена, пока тот расстегивал свой жилет и вешал аккуратно на стул рядом. Снимал сапоги и ослаблял ворот рубашки.  
Он опустился на край кровати и выдохнул, прежде чем поднять голову и обратиться к нему.

— Ты идешь?

Чарли сглотнул, собирая все свои мысли, чувства и страхи, закупоривая их в плотную бутылку и выбрасывая из окна башни в темноту. Нет больше места. Не сейчас. Грешным он будет завтра. Грешным и каким угодно.  
Он поднялся с дивана.

***

Нокс чувствовал себя обеспокоенным, но самую малость. Куда больше он чувствовал голод. Обычно мадам доктор приносила ужин до семи часов.  
Он не был уверен в том, сколько сейчас времени, но сгущающаяся темнота за окном как-то сама навевала мысли об изменении расписания. Нокс прислушался к раскатам отдаленного грома. Вероятно, и погода была виновата в так скоро одолевшем Мракстоун сумраке. Но своему скорбно сжимающемуся желудку Нокс доверял больше.

Он размял плечо, вслушиваясь в боль, терзающую еще не до конца сросшуюся плоть. Постучал гипсом по деревянной половице, осыпая ее сухой белой крошкой, и решительно поднялся, придерживаясь за спинку кровати.  
Может быть, что-то случилось?

Как же Нокс чертовски устал сидеть в четырех стенах, узнавая о жизни вокруг только со слов Чарли, а видя ее только в квадратике окна, мелькающем сменяющими дни ночами.

Доковыляв до двери, Нокс отдохнул, набрал в грудь воздуха и решительно тронул ручку. Было незаперто. Хорошо.  
Выглянув в темный коридор, он пошевелил ушами, пытаясь услышать хоть какую-нибудь жизнь в доме. Достаточно тихо, только какое-то поскребывание где-то у входной двери.  
Они же не оставили его одного?

Придерживаясь за стену, Нокс преодолел кажущееся безмерно большим расстояние до входной двери.  
Остатки вечернего света, пусть и рассеянного мелким дождем, соблазняли, как капля воды на пересохшие губы.

Сердце стучало гулко.  
Было бы так просто открыть дверь и выйти наружу. Вобрать в грудь воздух и ступить на мягкую гостеприимную землю Запада, находящую место для всякого, но склоняющуюся лишь перед сильным.  
Нокс был сильным. Точно настолько, чтобы не помереть от мелкой дроби и вывиха. Это он уже пережил и почти восстановился. И шаг наружу переживет.

Пальцы, отвыкшие от работы, не подчинялись. Соскальзывали с ключа, не в силах обхватить его. Нокс стиснул зубы, пытаясь заставить руку, но она не слушалась. Черт. А ведь раньше он справлялся с замками, даже если у них не было ключей.  
Пришлось неудобно развернуться, чтобы провернуть ключ правой рукой. Следом шел уже шпингалет.  
Оставался засов.  
Да уж, ну и осторожные же люди это семейство. Или трусливые. Трусливые наверняка. Когда долго живешь на одном месте, начинаешь бояться и сквозняка.

Нокс уперся лбом в косяк, с тяжелым смешком замечая про себя, что запирались они, вероятно, от таких, как он и Чарли. Которые могут причинить боль, сломать, взять.  
И вот, они все равно оказались внутри.

Мадам Магда никогда бы не стала ухаживать за ним, если бы с ним этого не произошло.  
Может быть, и хорошо, что его подстрелили?

Нокс распахнул дверь так широко, как только мог, потому что поток чистого открытого воздуха был сладок, как глоток виски с похмелья по утру. Расслабляющий, ласкающий, успокаивающий каждый нерв.

Он перенес себя через порог, ковыляя с глухим буханьем. Одна ступенька, отдохнуть, вторая, третья.

Наверное, земля в его воспоминаниях была более приятной. Отдающей и принимающей.  
Или это все этот городишка.  
Почва под подошвами была холодной; Нокс присел на порог, вытягивая узницу-ногу, и дотронулся до нее ладонью.  
Мелкая рябь начавшегося дождя долетала до него, и даже эти капли были теплее. Касались кожи, и Нокс ощущал себя таким живым.

Вспоминал дни, когда на Аризону все же накатывало пасмурное настроение, и дождь размывал дорогу, а они трое, если не успели спрятаться в дорожном мотеле, мокли, заворачиваясь в куртки с носом. Передавая друг другу флягу, глотали распаляющий виски, чтобы не подхватить простуду, и Билли Боб всегда пил больше положенного, а потом начинал распевать что-то типа «Повяжу я красну ленту вокруг дуба старого»². Глупую песню, которую он частью хрипел, а частью пел своими словами, да он и не пел больше, а кричал, но…  
Кто же теперь будет петь?

Нокс прислонился к перилам и вдохнул как можно глубже.

Кажется, он влюбился в Магду.  
Она безусловно была очень красива, но все же скорее всего все это произошло потому, что она была добра с ним. С Ноксом редко были добры. Особенно женщины. Вокруг и без того хватало парней, на которых можно было обратить внимание.  
Обратила бы она?  
Или ей бы больше понравился Чарли?  
Нокс плохо представлял, за что мужчины могут нравиться, поэтому так и не нашел ни одной причины, почему бы Чарли понравился, а он нет. Ну, то есть она была замужем, но если представить, что нет… Конечно, лучше не представлять.

Красные холмы стали бурыми в мраке, а даль синела кожей утопленника. Но здесь было так тихо. Спокойно. Никаких выстрелов, пьяных криков. Может быть, оттого, что они были вдалеке от самого центра города? Может быть.

От ветра сзади громко хлопнула дверь.

Нокс вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Но он же мог еще немного посидеть? Самую малость.

Он смотрел вперед, слушал тихую капель дождя о накат крыши.  
Чувство тревоги, кольнувшее с самого хлопка дверью, как всегда бывает от резкого громкого звука, не унималось.  
Он смотрел, и что-то ему не нравилось.  
Что-то в тени. Что-то противоестественное.

Нужно было встать и пойти обратно. Мало ли, может, койоты или еще что.   
Нужно было.  
Но он встал и подошел ближе. Никаких койотов. Никакого звука. Ни воя, ни шагов. Ничего. 

Удары сердца становились все громче, воруя звуки снаружи. 

Что-то было не так.

* * *

 **Типперэри** — маленький город в Ирландии, основанный в начале 13-го века.   
  
**«Повяжу я красну ленту вокруг дуба старого»** — пародия на популярную в 1973-м году песню Ирвина Ливайна и Ларри Рассела Брауна. Песня обращается к легенде о вернувшемся из плена конфедератов солдате армии Севера времен Гражданской войны.


	19. Глава 19. То, что не объяснить словами

Нокс не чувствовал земли под ногами. Не чувствовал движения воздуха. Не чувствовал звука. Тень заволакивала все вокруг него, будто паук, медленно оборачивающий свою жертву липкой вязью паутины.  
Нокс смотрел, но не мог верить глазам. Он ведь даже не пил ничего. Единственный спирт, который попадал в его организм за последнее время — линии вокруг раны, когда его протирали. Сейчас он и запах не мог вспомнить.  
Но Нокс точно знал: если бесформенная тень сливается в силуэт человека — это ненормально. Неправильно.

— Уильям?

Нокс отшатнулся. Чей это был голос — он понять не мог. _Пусто, совсем пусто в голове. Совсем пусто снаружи._  
Тени скользнули по земле, словно путы, тянущиеся к нему. Он сбрендил или что?

Ощущение тяжести и пустоты — как после того, как выблюешься вволю, окружало его. Он ничего не понимал, и это затягивало, как трясина.

— Уильям.

Когда силы, казалось, совсем оставили его, сковав ноги, будто не одна, а обе были залеплены в гипс и сцеплены друг с другом, он услышал отрезвляющий хлопок.

Именно с таким распахнутая дверь ударилась о стену.

Мадам доктор держала дрожащими руками винтовку, наставив ее на Нокса.  
Так он сперва и подумал, вырвавшись из вяжущего оцепенения.  
Время вернулось.

Магда стреляла, вероятно, впервые, — отдача отбросила ее назад, и винтовка взвилась в руках как живая, — но чтобы попасть в пространство, не нужно было быть хорошим стрелком.  
Вырываясь из темной ловушки, Нокс слышал, что пуля определенно во что-то вошла — звук затухал слишком быстро, будто стреляли в землю. Но стоило ему оглянуться, он видел черное все еще за собой. Слепленное в пятно, оно замерло, задумавшись, словно было живым существом — чего быть попросту не могло, не могло. Это игра его воображения. Только и всего.

— Дом! Дом! — кричала Магда, и ее голос затих в очередном хлопке выстрела.

Едва его руки коснулись порожка, и Нокс смог стать на ногу, он почувствовал движение сзади.  
Чем бы это ни было, пули не пугали, не останавливали его, не причиняли ему боль.  
И от этого было страшнее всего.  
 _Он тонул._

Магда привалилась к стене слева от двери, уронив уже — и всегда — бесполезное ружье. И никогда еще Нокс не видел такого страха на лице. Ни разу, сколько бы ему ни приходилось наставлять дуло на человека, тому не было так страшно.

Потому что каждый знал, чего ждать от дула.  
Но то, что пришло сюда… оно не принадлежало ничему из того, что знал Нокс.

Нога скользнула по последней ступени. Нокс мог бы схватить Магду и потащить внутрь. Но он не знал, успеет ли захлопнуть дверь, чтобы хоть как-то остановить преследователя. _Поможет ли дверь? Поможет ли дверь от того, что не брала пуля?_  
Он мог узнать это наверняка, только если бы оставил Магду. Тогда времени бы хватило.

Черт, Нокс даже не удивился, что подобная мысль пришла к нему в голову. Кем он все-таки был? Всего лишь жалким белым бандитом из тех, кого вешают десятками в назидание другим, но только не работает это ни хрена.

Рот Магды распахнулся медленно, когда она смотрела ему вслед.  
Он оперся о больную ногу, и ее свело от спазма, когда он потянулся к двери.

 _Это_ было первым, что попалось ему под руки.  
Ручка от керосинки на комоде у входа.

Горячее стекло жгло руки, Ноксу казалось, огонь вытечет наружу, стоит ее перевернуть. Вытечет и захватит: волосы, кожу, тело, маленький деревянный домик вокруг, — занимая собой все, что может поглотить.  
Но сначала он окрасит темноту в свой живой багрянец. Искру, пойманную в стеклянный сосуд.

Нокс швырнул лампу в темноту, и она ударилась о нее, как о преграду.  
Прыснуло стекло и искры, и взболтнулись остатки керосина тем славным плещущимся звуком, с которым проверяешь, сколько виски осталось во фляжке.

Огонь озарил собой все вокруг и стало светло как днем. Он охватил тень, подобно папиросной бумаге, выжигая ее часть.

Если бы оно было живым, оно издало бы звук. Хоть какой-нибудь. Но трещал один огонь. Те мгновения, что не потух, всасываясь в инфернальную черноту, которой попросту не могло существовать. На землю рухнули лишь осколки стекла и погнутое основание керосинки.  
Словно раненое животное, тень отошла назад, упала, и Нокс почти вдохнул, когда она кинулась в сторону.

Он поднял винтовку и обхватил Магду за локоть, утаскивая ее внутрь.  
Дверь смачно хлопнула о косяк, и Нокс надеялся, что не забыл ничего, пока заправлял все возможные щеколды и засовы.  
Где-то внутри дома слышался стук и напуганный голос Клауса:

— Мама?

Нокс выдохнул и просто сполз на пол, окунаясь в самую нормальную и естественную тень. Тьма укрыла его прохладным одеялом, давая отдышаться.

Он так чертовски хотел, чтобы последние десять минут были лишь результатом его недуга. Лихорадкой, вызывающей безумные виды внутри головы.  
Но Магда напротив не шевелилась, смотря на него, как затравленный зверек. И Нокс понимал — все, что сейчас произошло, было на самом деле.  
Оставался лишь один вопрос. Что на самом деле произошло?

***

Чарли, наверное, и мысли все растерял, собирая свои вдохи и выдохи.

Штеффен сидел на краю постели, опираясь на обе руки и расслабив плечи. Одно из его колен раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, выдавая его беспокойство.

— Разденься, — попросил он тихо. Будто попробовал, как эта фраза звучит, и она ему понравилась. Явно понравилась, судя по тому, как приподнялись в ожидании его брови.  
— Зачем? — сухо спросил Чарли, неловко теребя пуговицы жилета.

Пожалуйста, пусть у него ничего не болит. Только не в такой момент. Только не когда они будут вместе.

— Я хочу увидеть тебя голым, — сказал Штеффен и рассмеялся.

Он был каким-то глупым.  
Чарли думал о том, что раньше раздевался полностью только… ну, только когда мылся или стирал одежду. Это вообще было странной просьбой. Разве Штеффен не хотел просто так же потрахаться с ним? Зачем ему нужно было видеть остальное его тело?  
О. Чарли сглотнул. Наверное, он хотел посмотреть его ушибы. И в этом не было ничего такого.

Чарли раздраженно скинул жилет и рубашку на стул, споро садясь на постель рядом, чтобы не стоять, как бутылка на витрине.

Улыбка пропала с лица Штеффена так быстро, что это разочаровывало. Это Чарли его разочаровал.

— Боже, ты весь в синяках.  
— Как забитая туша, знаю. — Чарли дернул плечом, когда на него легла рука. Холодная.

Штеффен осторожно дотронулся кончиком носа до его шеи, словно проверяя — оттолкнет ли на этот раз. Там было приятно.

— Ложись, — мягко сказал он. — Еще можно приложить что-нибудь холодное.  
— Что холодное — жопу твою? — вяло отозвался Чарли, глядя, как тот встает.

Штеффен направился в сторону своей сумки, рядом с которой свернулся исследовавший все Отважный. Пес приподнял голову, возможно, ожидая, что хозяин нанесет визит и ему.

— Я думаю, она скорее горячая, чем холодная, — ответил Штеффен, доставая наружу марлю.  
— Ах вот как.  
— Именно.

Еще ему потребовались остатки прохладной воды в ведре.

Чарли вытянулся на спине, прислушиваясь к ноющей коже. Он даже не мог оценить, это она сама болела или лишь обтягивала болящие места. Дискомфорт шел отовсюду.  
Было странно ощущать простыню голой спиной. Каждую складку. Он пошевелил лопатками, и хлопок показался почти шелком под ними.

— У тебя много шрамов, — тихо заметил Штеффен, проводя пальцем вдоль белого рубца под ребрами. — Я не замечал.

Этот был от индейской стрелы.

— Я много где бывал.

Чарли вздрогнул, подавляя порыв дать Штеффену в челюсть, когда мокрая тряпка прошлась по свежим синякам. На горячей коже она казалась ледяной, и… даже если это не было так полезно, боль немела.

Влага скользнула по его груди.

Чарли смял подушку плотнее, чтобы держать голову приподнятой и смотреть на него. Штеффен сел на край постели рядом, подобрав одну ногу. Он больше не казался игривым. Жаль.  
Чарли почувствовал, как прохладная струйка стекла по его боку под спину.

— Ты не можешь мне рассказать, что произошло? — вновь попросил Штеффен.

Чарли молчал. Ему вообще не хотелось говорить об ужасной неловкой ситуации, когда он оказался застигнут врасплох помощником шерифа. Какой-то мелкой сошкой, которая возомнила о себе черт знает что, решив, раз носит значок полиции…  
Полиция. Ебаный символ цивилизованного общества. Какая еще цивилизация на далеком Западе? _Они_ бы еще в Неваде клумбы высаживали, чтобы показать, что не сильно-то и отличаются от выхолощенной Европы с ее намыленными улочками и побритыми лошадьми.

— Побил Диаза, — сказал Чарли. — Выбесил он меня.  
— Диаза? — переспросил Штеффен и нахмурился. — Чарли, тебе не стоит лезть на рожон. Ты и так балансируешь на самом краю.  
— Я давно провалился в пропасть, доктор, и даже обе твои ручки меня не вытянут.

Штеффен молчал, вновь смачивая тряпку. Марля превратилась в один сплошной склизкий комок мела. Кое-где и посеревший. Чарли был не очень чистый. Он в чем только ни вывалялся за последнее время, про кровь и пот вообще говорить не стоило.

Чарли был уверен, что на животе не было никаких отметин — туда его точно не били, он бы почувствовал, — но Штеффен все равно провел мокрой холодной тряпкой вдоль тропинки волос вниз, вызывая неуместную дрожь. Даже на затылке мурашки подскочили, как по стойке смирно.  
А потом холод исчез.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — заметил Штеффен, вновь возвращаясь к своему лику доктора.

Чарли думал, что взял его за запястье миролюбиво, но сильно натянувшаяся ткань под пальцами в этом разубедила. Неохотно ослабив хватку, Чарли подержал его еще некоторое время.  
Сладковатый дурман мысли о том, что он тут почти раздет, и Штеффен смотрит на его тело, на его грудь, на его плечи, опьянял не хуже всего того яда, что он знавал.

— Я отдохну, — уверенно сказал Чарли. — С тобой.  
— Я буду рядом.  
— Нет, совсем с тобой.

Чарли задержал дыхание и, поколебавшись, положил руку доктора на свой пах.  
 _Чтобы он знал. И чувствовал. Что делает он. Что делают мысли о нем._

— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Штеффен, хотя фраза далась ему большим трудом. _Он не убрал руку._ — Ты что-нибудь слышал о покое?  
— Хуже мне не станет, — ввел последний довод Чарли, не отвечая. Куда уж? — Ну?  
— Чарли… это плохая идея, — повторил Штеффен, уже зля его.

Не было ни одного аргумента, чтобы поверить ему. Ни единого.  
Чарли затащил его на постель, обхватывая ногой под коленом, и Штеффен не на самом деле сопротивлялся. Совсем не сопротивлялся.

Чарли удалось завалить его на лопатки, прижимая к матрацу, и если бы радость победы не портил привкус боли, было бы замечательно. Но с этим он сможет жить.  
Чарли нашел пуговицы на его брюках. Ему не удавалось поддеть петельку, и он зло дернул застежку. Она не подчинялась. Длинные пальцы Штеффена скользнули вдоль его правого предплечья к локтю, отвлекая.

— Чарли, — вновь прошептал он. — Постой. Подожди.

Чарли замер, просто смотря на него. Он же тоже хотел. Что еще ему было нужно?  
Штеффен оглянулся на дверь, будто не она была подперта комодом. Будто там могли слышать мадам доктор или мальчик.  
Не было ничего из того, что могло их остановить.

— Я тоже очень хочу, — прошептал Штеффен, касаясь своим кончиком носа его.

Он закрыл глаза. Он сдался.  
Все ощущения взвились в Чарли, как стая всполошенных воробьев, когда Штеффен потянулся к нему, целуя. Его рука погладила Чарли по самому личному месту. И черт, было ли что-то лучше этого? Там не болело. И там было хорошо.  
Штеффену не хватало воздуха, но слышалось так, будто он смеется. Чарли поцеловал его в ответ так страстно, что загудел целый до этого нос. Но ему было так все равно.

Оторвавшись от него в самый неподходящий момент, Штеффен попросил:

— Дай мне хотя бы раздеться.

Да, пожалуй, Чарли тоже очень хотел бы видеть его голым целиком, каким бы странным ни было его желание.  
Он оперся на правую руку, позволяя вылезти из-под себя, и лег на место, смотря.

Штеффен расстегивал свои пуговицы до уродливого медленно. Может, потому что все еще был немного пьян. Может, он снова играл с ним специально, оттягивая момент, когда можно будет увидеть столь желанную плоть.  
Чарли лежал на локтях, ожидая, когда наконец тот залезет к нему в постель целиком. Когда уже можно будет раскинуть его ноги в стороны, чтобы взять снова. Момент все не наступал.

Штеффен снял рубашку, оказываясь в одних брюках, и Чарли хотелось вечно впитывать глазами вид его торса — развитых мышц, едва видных в полумраке светлых волосков, становящихся у сосков совсем прозрачными. Лежать и наблюдать за этим прекрасным представлением. И как хотелось не дожидаться конца, коснуться губ, плеч, ягодиц, взять его прямо сейчас.

Чарли не нравилось, как Штеффен смотрел на него. Будто видел все, о чем он думает. Знал все, что он чувствует.  
Штеффен вернулся к постели и вновь сел на край. Так близко. Но все еще в штанах.

— Я хочу сделать кое-что другое, — неспешно проговорил он, когда Чарли приподнялся, чтобы быть поближе.  
— Что это еще за «другое»? — Нахмурился.

Потому что он хотел только одно. Трахнуть доктора Штеффена. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Тем же отличным образом, которым они уже это делали.  
Только это сейчас имело значение. Только это помогло бы ему прийти в себя.  
И только об этом мечтала каждая часть его тела. Дотронуться до него, почувствовать его вкус и жар.

— Ты же мне доверяешь?

Чарли проигнорировал его вопрос. По крайней мере Штеффен все еще был без рубашки.

— Тебе сейчас лучше не напрягаться, — сказал тот через полминуты. Его голос дрогнул на первом слове. Возможно, ему не понравилось, что он не услышал ответ на свой вопрос. — Может быть, этого тоже не стоит делать.  
— Чего этого?  
— Этого.

Штеффен улыбнулся уголком рта, прежде чем перелезть через его правое бедро и сесть между его ног.  
Чарли не знал, это его больше вдохновляло или заставляло испытывать дискомфорт. Он хотел поменяться, но Штеффен молча заставил его лечь на спину, и он не знал, что делать. Его кидало в жар от новых поцелуев, и хотя все еще было больно, он чувствовал себя таким живым, когда его касались эти губы. Целовали его, заставляя каждую мышцу, каждую клетку кожи, каждую каплю крови в нем ликовать.

Чарли был напряжен, как взведенный курок, потому что это было чем-то… чем-то странным. Чем-то неподобающим. Ему было неловко от того, что Штеффен был над ним. Целовал так долго, пусть это было и невероятно приятно.  
На всякий случай Чарли решил, что свернет ему шею, если он только попробует дотронуться до его задницы.

Чарли думал об этом сильно, потеряв возможность расслабиться, но черт его дери, если губы на шее не заставляли забыть обо всем, что с ним происходило.  
На шее и плечах. И всех болящих местах.  
Касались мимолетно, словно крылом бабочки, дули прохладой, как мать на ранку в детстве.

Чарли запрокинул голову, чувствуя жжение в глазах. Ну нет, он не будет слабым. Ни за что.  
Но определенную волну слабости он все же испытал, когда руки отпустили пряжку на его ремне и потянули всю его оставшуюся одежду вниз, оставляя совсем-совсем голым.

Чарли сглотнул, приподнимая голову. Штеффен гладил его ноги. Колени, икры, голени, его ладонь скользила по коже, как будто он ощупывал предмет искусства.  
Таким безоружным Чарли еще не был. Почему он позволял это?

Он почти лягнул Штеффена, когда тот вдруг решил провести мокрой тряпкой между его ног, освежая кожу.

— Какого хуя ты делаешь? — запротестовал он.

Укол холода отрезвил частично, посылая в позвоночник заряд молнии. А частично — заставил напрячься еще сильнее.  
Чарли смотрел, как Штеффен держит его член в своей руке, и это было так ужасно. Но и прекрасно.  
Пальцы согревались от контакта, а уж когда он двинул ладонью, Чарли поплыл.

— Ты можешь просто лежать, — прошептал Штеффен, — это так задумано. Чтобы тебе не двигаться.  
— Как это не двигаться?  
— Просто.

Вот это уже беспокоило. Задумано.  
И уж конечно, когда Штеффен наклонился, чтобы… нет, он же… он же не собирался целовать его туда, нет? Фу, что?  
Такого Чарли терпеть уже не мог и резко сел, превозмогая боль.

— Ты что делаешь? — возмущенно задыхаясь, потребовал объяснений он. — Рехнулся, что ли?

На всякий случай Чарли уперся ступней в его грудь, чтобы тот не вздумал чего.  
Штеффен смотрел на него, и его глаза казались очень-очень темными в полумраке. Он молчал, лишь улыбаясь своей гадкой улыбкой, как будто знал что-то, чего не знал Чарли.

— Тебе никогда не делали?.. — начал он, когда Чарли уже был готов загрохотать, как выкипающий чайник, замолкая на самом интересном.  
— Что еще не делали? — отозвался сердито.  
— На французском есть красивое выражение для обозначения этого. — Штеффен глубоко вдохнул, словно пробуя его про себя. — Tailler une pipe¹.

Руки, поглаживающие лодыжку, сбивали. Кончики ногтей чиркали, вызывая приятную щекотку.

— Я остановлюсь, если тебе будет неприятно.  
— Нет, ты уж объясни, что собрался делать, — потребовал Чарли, вновь напрягая ногу, теряющую бдительность. — Ты собрался… там… это…

Он не знал, как сказать самому. Картина в голове пугала и раздражала его. Не может же быть, чтобы доктор хотел… ртом… вот это вот.  
Конечно, Чарли представлял, как это бывает. Но он справедливо полагал, что это делают только специально обученные проститутки и только тогда, когда у них внизу заводятся жуки или еще что-нибудь, из-за чего нельзя воспользоваться ими обычным образом. Ему даже предложили это как-то. Но он не был совсем дураком, чтобы тыкать членом кому-то в лицо. От одной мысли становилось гадко.

— Если я буду объяснять словами, это потеряет часть шарма, — снова ускользнул от прямого ответа Штеффен. — Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.

Он сжал часть Чарли в руке; очень сложно было сопротивляться в такой ситуации. 

— Не бойся, я его не откушу.

Чарли поморщился. О, нет. Он действительно собрался…  
Следующая мысль о том, что Штеффен уже, возможно, делал это кому-то своим ртом, заставила перепугаться. И ведь он потом говорил им. Ел. Целовал. _О, нет._

— Это, блядь, странно, — отозвался Чарли потерянно, прогоняя образы. — Рот рядом с хуем. Это ненормально.  
— Это приятно.  
— И что в этом приятного? — фыркнул Чарли. — Он для… для других вещей. Не чтобы на язык класть.

Штеффен гладил его по лодыжке, потом по колену, когда он позволил себе расслабить ногу.  
Чарли видел, но поверить не мог. Как это могло быть правдой?  
Он одновременно злился, и его подташнивало, и было немного интересно, потому что… ну, совать член в разные дырки человека было приятно. Рот тоже был дыркой. Правда, там еще были зубы.  
Он думал о том, что ссыт им, думал о том, что совал его в зад Штеффена и, хотя помыл его после, но ведь по факту он там был. Они знали это.  
И теперь он…

Чарли твердо был уверен, что это не он вздрогнул, когда губы поцеловали его в самый конец. Это весь мир вокруг вздрогнул. Точно не он.  
Но если это можно было спутать с первым порывом к землетрясению, то когда губы раскрылись, впуская его во влажную мякоть рта, внутри все заклокотало, как в готовом взорваться вулкане.

— Ваши еб-ебропейские… штучки… — только и смог возмутиться он до того, как растерял все слова.

Это было не приятно. Приятно это когда гладят по затылку или когда ты уже не надеешься на глоток виски, но взбалтываешь флягу и понимаешь, что там остался еще один специально для тебя.  
Но это просто ставило все с ног на голову.

Голени Чарли покрылись постыдными мурашками, наверное, он весь покрылся мурашками, и сделать с этим ничего было нельзя, как он ни старался.  
Это было скользко и мокро, и крепко.  
И какой бы ненормальной ни казалась мысль о голове другого человека между ног, это волновало так сильно, что он не мог удержаться на месте.

Руки Штеффена держали его бедра прижатыми к матрацу, а когда Чарли удавалось не ерзать, пытаясь толкнуться дальше, отпускали, гладя бока, живот, грудь.  
Чарли комкал простыню, смотря на него, и пальцы ног сжимались и разжимались в такт. Он не хотел, чтобы это было заметно.

Штеффен впускал его глубоко в рот, наверное, в самую глотку, потому что он чувствовал теплые сочащиеся влагой стенки. А потом вынимал, двигая вдоль ствола рукой. Сдвигал кожу, оголяя самую уязвимую розовую плоть. И она пылала так, что реагировала даже на его дыхание. Щекотал кончиком языка и оплетал вдоль маленькими поцелуями.

Чарли давно проткнул бы ногтями ладони, если бы не простыня.  
Это было… так неправильно. И поэтому это было так хорошо?  
 _Как еще низко они могли опуститься? Было ли что-то дальше?_

Штеффен отдавал ему себя полностью, доставляя такое грешное и необъяснимое удовольствие, и Чарли чувствовал себя где-то между небом и землей. Ближе к небу в те моменты, когда Штеффен поднимал глаза, смотря на него и проверяя, все ли с ним хорошо. Давая вспомнить, что это это лицо и то… то место. Волнительно.

Чарли казалось, это длилось вечность. Или всего минуту. Или секунду. В любом случае слишком долго и слишком быстро. Хотелось дольше. И чем ближе к концу, тем сильнее.

Он боялся издать хоть звук, хотя барабаны в голове выбивали бесконечное: «Да. Да. Да». Он так потерялся, так потерялся. И то, как увлеченно замычал Штеффен, делая это, не помогало ему найти путь.

Слабо задрожали колени. Как первый отклик чего-то сильного, рождающегося в глубине. Дрожь пришла и пропала так же внезапно.  
А потом накатила с новой силой, но уже выше. Так близко.

Штеффен оторвал от него рот и вдохнул так жадно, как будто вынырнул из воды.

— Чарли-Чарли… — он опустил глаза, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, — was machst du nur mit mir?²

Чарли закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но мысли растекались, и ни одну из них он уловить не мог. Кажется, он перестал понимать речь. Или Штеффен разучился говорить. Или все сразу. Но имело ли что-то из этого смысл, когда он вновь наклонился.

Чарли поднял голову, с усилием приподняв веки. Комната казалась светлее, чем он помнил до того, как зажмурился. Светлее, больше, ярче.  
Все казалось совсем другим.  
Чарли смотрел на широкие плечи Штеффена. На то, как тот сидел у его ног, лаская его уверенно, зная, что делает. Дыхание перехватывало; цвета перед глазами сменяли друг друга. Все это было похоже на одну большую скачку в бесконечность.

Штеффен держал его, с силой вылизывая под головкой, и каждое движение языка казалось ударом по пульсу, ударом внутрь.  
Чарли казалось, столь возбужденным он еще не был. Ну, точно не видел собственный член таким большим и накачанным кровью до синевы. Теперь это можно было рассмотреть.

Штеффен обхватил его там губами, оттягивая кожу.  
Мысли Чарли рассыпались. Он словно был мальчиком, растерянно хватающимся за их хвосты и ловя только отголоски.  
Он думал, что у него красивый член. Он думал, что у Штеффена красивый рот. И лицо. И Чарли так сильно любил, что он делает в этот момент.  
После казалось, что кончается все куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Только пришло настоящее удовольствие, заставляющее взвиваться от каждого прикосновения, как от удара хлыста, как приходилось заканчивать.

Чарли до последнего надеялся, что Штеффен поступит разумно и хотя бы отпустит его, когда он будет кончать. Поэтому, наверное, и не мог оторвать глаз, хотя и они уже саднили от напряжения.  
Но, черт, конец и рот Штеффена были одновременно. Чарли почувствовал, как изливается внутрь него, конечно, теперь с этой стороны, и… как бы плохо это ни было, он ощущал, что завершил какое-то очень важное дело.  
Искры удовольствия покалывали на всей коже. Стрекотали повсюду, и ему казалось, он слышит этот звук.

И только тогда он смог закрыть глаза, погружаясь в темноту.  
Тело, покрытое испариной, все еще подрагивало. Он и не заметил, что вспотел почти везде, даже под коленками.   
Одному в постели было холодно.

Пошатываясь, Штеффен встал с постели и качнулся, разминая затекшие ноги. Он сделал шаг за спинку кровати и наклонился, сплевывая в вазу.  
Чарли растерзал сам себя изнутри от порочного удовольствия, с которым подумал о том, что кончил ему в рот.   
Было приятно оставить что-то внутри него. Быть внутри него. Как будто... как будто... у него и сравнения не было.

Штеффен зачерпнул оставшейся воды, полоская рот, а Чарли смог внезапно думать только о том, как посмотрит на него после всего, что тот сделал.  
Это было худшее из того, о чем он вообще мог помыслить. И лучшее. Кажется, теперь и умереть было не страшно. Хоть прямо сейчас.

Чарли следил за ним. Обойдя кровать, Штеффен забрался на нее с той стороны, приваливаясь к его плечу, и выдохнул, открывая глаза в потолок.  
Сверху он был горячим. Где была открытая кожа. Внизу штаны мешали полностью насладиться их контактом, но это тоже было что-то.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Штеффен, не услышав от него никаких комментариев по поводу произошедшего. 

Чарли не знал, что сказать. В голове было пусто. Совсем. Он знал, что если бы у него была последняя минута, то он был бы не прочь провести ее, прижавшись к его боку. Но этого вслух он, конечно, не сказал.

— Я не знаю, как к тебе относиться теперь, — подумав, пробормотал он. — Тебе взбрело в голову взять мой хуй в рот.  
— Но я же его вернул, — отозвался Штеффен с той стороны без тени привычной улыбки.

Чарли замычал, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Даже не рассчитывай на то, что я сделаю тебе такое же в ответ, — закончил он одну из самых беспокоящих его мыслей. — Ни за что в жизни. Я скорее на эшафот пойду. Нет уж.

Штеффен тихо хмыкнул. Его руки наконец высохли, и он смог закурить.

— Я не рассчитываю. Мне просто нравится это делать.

_Нравится? Фу._

— Ты больной какой-то.   
— Да.  
— Даже больнее, чем я.   
— Может быть.

Внезапно Чарли стало очень весело, и он толкнул Штеффена в бок локтем. Тот не стал отвечать. Наверное, потому что знал, что у Чарли болел бок.

— Письку в рот, это надо же было такое придумать, — рассмеялся он. — Дичь. 

Чарли чувствовал себя легче от того, что мог сказать такое вслух. От того, что ему было с кем это обсудить. От того, что он не боялся этого. _Не так боялся._  
И это был глоток той свободы, за которой они всегда бежали. Но еще более дикой, разнузданной и отчаянной, которая пьянила одним запахом и казалась безумной сказкой.

— Я даже не знаю, что может быть ужаснее этого. — Чарли почесал в голове. — Не знаю. Язык в жопу засунуть, что ли?

Штеффен поднялся на локте и посмотрел на него, смешливо приподняв обе брови.

— Только не говори, что такое тоже делают. У вас там. — Чарли чувствовал себя более защищенным, перекладывая всю вину за произошедшее на Штеффена. На него и его Европы. — Это же безумие. Там же. Ну. Жопа.

Штеффен хмыкнул, провокационно проводя кончиком языка по уголку рта.

— Если ты хорошо попросишь, я подумаю о том, как удовлетворить твое любопытство.  
— Да пошел ты.

Штеффен весело крякнул, ложась на место, и забросил руку за голову.

Это было… ну… это было всем. Лежать рядом, смотря в никуда. Оставить весь проклятый мир позади, за дверями этой комнаты. Слушать, как бьется его сердце.  
Если бы можно было отсюда никогда не уходить.  
Если бы той стороны дверей не существовало.  
 _Если бы._

 

* * *

 **Tailler une pipe** — (фран.) сделать минет.   
 **Was machst du nur mit mir?** — (нем.) Что же ты со мной делаешь?


	20. Глава 20. Война снаружи, война внутри

Это была уже пятая сигарета, а глаз Нокса так и не перестал дергаться. У него начала дрожать здоровая рука, травмированную скрутило судорогой. После она словно умерла.  
Он смотрел на нее зло, но рука все равно не подавала никаких признаков жизни.

Мадам доктор наливала ему уже вторую кружку травяного чая, и уже вторую кружку чая Нокс думал, что лучше в нем утопиться.  
 _Черт._  
Что это только что было?

— У вас не будет никаких комментариев по поводу случившегося? — спросил он мадам, когда уже окончательно достиг точки кипения.

Тут происходила какая-то бесовщина. И мадам, хоть и была испугана без меры, не удивилась происходящему. _Она знала._ Знала, что это опасно. Знала, что оно может причинить вред.

Он хотел на нее злиться, он пытался на нее злиться.  
Но не мог. Больше он был зол на себя. Нокс раз за разом проигрывал в памяти произошедшее, пытаясь подумать, что нужно было сделать. Может быть, он должен был схватить у мадам винтовку? Может быть, она стреляла совсем не туда, и если бы выстрелил он... Может быть, он забыл, как было дело? Может быть…  
Могло быть все, но он точно видел, как исчезали пули.

Мадам сидела перед ним, сложив руки и смиренно опустив глаза. Ну, в чем она могла быть виновна? Да на ее месте бы Нокс уже напрудил и юбку на голову надел. Но она вышла, она пыталась его защитить. Не захлопнула дверь, как могла бы. Как стоило бы.  
Он думал, смог ли бы закрыть перед ней дверь, и чувствовал себя от этого мерзко. Он не должен был себя так чувствовать. Своя рубашка ближе к телу. Но…

Нокс посмотрел напряженно на ее маленькую руку на столе.

— Хищное что-то, — сказала мадам, хмуря тонкие светлые брови. — Что-то есть.  
— Что-то здесь? — переспросил он, отводя взгляд от ее пальцев. — Вот это вот? Что это вообще?

На ней не было перчаток, он видел голые пальцы и запястья. Это кружило голову, как пьяный лиловый омут. Как бы ему хотелось просто сидеть с ней, просто смотреть на нее, питая глаза этим чудесным видом и не думая о том, что за дерьмо здесь произошло.

Она посмотрела на него мельком и так же быстро отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Есть, охотиться, — перечисляла она. — Животное охотится. Чтобы питаться.

Последнее слово мадам сказала так, что у Нокса похолодел затылок.

— Оно хотело меня?.. — сглотнул он. —  Хотело?.. Меня?.. Съесть?

Это не укладывалось в голове, господи.  
Оно было похоже на человека. Оно говорило. Оно знало его имя. И оно… Оно могло его съесть?.. Не причинить боль, не просто напасть, а съесть?    
Нокс сжал руку в кулак, унимая дрожь.

— Это человек?

Говорить мог только человек. Но человек не мог хотеть съесть другого человека. Или мог?

— Нет. Не знать никогда.  
— А кто знать?

Мадам пыталась что-то сказать, но не могла подобрать слов. Она начинала говорить, но забывала слово и замолкала.

— Почему его не ловят? — спросил он вместо других, более логичных вопросов. — Почему его не убьют? Не отстрелят, как койотов рядом с городом, чтобы и близко не подходило?

Мадам выдохнула, закрывая глаза.  
 _Они знали._

— Оно далеко. Было всегда далеко. Штеффен говорить далеко.

Нокс нахмурился. «Штеффен говорить далеко», — передразнил он про себя. Черт, да если бы он знал о том, что тут… что-то… что-то такое ублюдское, он бы не говорил. Он бы пешком отсюда свалил куда подальше.

— Но теперь оно здесь, — сказал он твердо. 

Ее била дрожь, сильная, будто ее простреливала винтовка. И слезы, которые она наверняка так долго копила и скрывала, текли по ее щекам без контроля.  
Ноксу было страшно на нее смотреть. Может быть, поэтому он позволил себе недопустимое. Положил свои руки на ее, успокаивая.

Она смотрела на них, на него, потом вновь на них.  
Нокс чувствовал такую привязанность, такую сильную жажду утешить ее. Раньше такого не было.  
Он был смущен.

Конечно, она ни в чем не была виновата. Ни в чем, что происходило тут.  
Нокс знал, кто был.

***

Чарли повернулся к Штеффену, подобрав руки под себя и потирая костяшки, чтобы занять себя. Как будто что-то могло запретить коснуться. Это казалось чем-то лишним. Чем-то сверх. Как будто смотреть было единственно важным.

Чарли хотел бы, чтобы его движение осталось незамеченным, но кровать коварно скрипнула, стоило ему придвинуться ближе. Он замер, утыкаясь лбом в обратную сторону плеча Штеффена. Лежал и рассматривал его светлые волосы под мышкой, не думая ни о чем особенном.   
У него все это было впервые. 

— Кто у тебя был до меня, Штеф?

Тот пошевелился, как будто ему внезапно стало неудобно лежать, и он ищет комфортную позу.

— Штеф? — переспросил.

Чарли не любил полные имена. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли Чарльзом, он чувствовал себя нашкодившим. Полное имя Нокса Чарли даже не знал, а Билли Боб всегда был просто Билли Бобом. С другой стороны, он никогда не думал о том, чтобы назвать Штеффена в голове как-то иначе. Это просто пришло ниоткуда.

— Фен? — предложил он другой вариант.  
— Штеф подойдет.

Они молчали, Штеффен закурил, и Чарли навострил уши, прислушиваясь к улице. Когда все кончилось, вновь стало страшно. Страшно, что они сейчас могут подскочить от криков на улице. Ему хотелось, чтобы тишины не было.

— Задолго до того, как уехать в Америку, я жил в Париже несколько месяцев. Из них большую часть я делил квартиру с мужчиной.

Чарли выдохнул.

— Делил квартиру с мужчиной, — повторил он, чтобы что-то сказать и не дать тишине воспрянуть.  
— Мы были любовниками.  
— А. Понятно.

Нет, ничего из этого понятно не было. Любовниками? Делил квартиру?

— Это было хорошее время.

Раньше казалось, что Штеффен избегает бесед о своем прошлом; теперь же он сам об этом заговорил.

— После того, как я закончил обучение, я проходил там… в некотором роде практику. Мы познакомились… в парке. И все как-то случилось.  
— И все как-то случилось, — вновь повторил Чарли. — Ты так говоришь, как будто это так и случается. Знакомишься с мужчиной и живешь с ним в квартире. И что, о вас не думали, что вы извращенцы?  
— Это же Франция, — ответил Штеффен, как будто это все объясняло. — Там тебе в трусы не заглядывают.  
— Трусы?

Штеффен посмеялся, но ничего не ответил, оставив Чарли со своим вопросом одного.  
Он не мог уложить в голову, чтобы… чтобы двое мужчин жили вместе. Честно говоря, он не такого ожидал, когда задавал первый вопрос. Он больше ждал, что Штеффен скажет что-нибудь вроде: «До тебя у меня был один мужик, его звали Джон». Но внезапно выросшие обстоятельства вокруг этого Джона или вернее… возможно, Жака или как там звали каждого француза, поставили его в тупик.

— И что вы делали? — спросил Чарли, чувствуя себя глупым.  
— Что мы делали? — Штеффен пожал плечами, стряхивая пепел на пол. — Как и все, кто живет во Франции. Ходили в театр, пили вино, ели сдобные булки.

Чарли нахмурился.

— И все?

Штеффен закрыл глаза. Он до смущающего быстро догадался о настоящей цели вопроса.

— Ты хочешь знать, что мы делали в постели?

Чарли положил голову на подушку; сильно стучало сердце. Казалось, будто вовсе и не он задал рискованный вопрос. _Но он хотел знать._

— Удивить мне нечем. Нового тут не придумаешь.

Конечно, глупо было полагать, что все, что они делают, Штеффен не делал ни с кем раньше. У Чарли в конце концов тоже был разный опыт.   
Но он никогда не жил с мужиками и не ел булки. Его знакомства ограничивались туманом опьянения и вопросом: «Сколько?». И все по накатанной схеме: тесные койки и подворотни, приспущенные брюки, запахи бухла и пота.  
Все, что рассказывал Штеффен, казалось абсурдным, глупым и невозможным. Чтобы двое мужчин жили вместе. И всем было на это наплевать. Людям же не могло быть все равно.  
Это было похоже на глупую сказку.

— А после него кто-то был?

Он развернулся к Чарли, ища в полумраке его глаза.

— Ты хочешь знать обо всех?

 _Обо всех._ Он был не один. Джон был не один.  
Чарли стиснул зубы, чувствуя бессильный гнев. Он не имел права на ту, старую жизнь Штеффена, но он мог злиться сейчас.

— Их было так много?  
— Они были.

Чарли нахмурился и досадливо покусал губы.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он. — Кто был последним?

Штеффен глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок.

— Тебе действительно нравится это слушать?  
— Нет. — Чарли почувствовал, как от раздражения дернулся кончик его носа. — Но я хочу знать.

Доктор Штеффен отмалчивался очень долго по сравнению со всеми их предыдущими паузами. Чарли хотел что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь, что не звучало обидно, но все звучало обидно, и он прикусывал язык до того, как сказать вслух. Позже он решил, что ему чертовски повезло, что он так долго подбирал слова. Это было бы неловко.

— В армии. Он был ефрейтором.

Штеффен не рассказывал ни про какое вино и парки, и вообще он молчал, из-за чего Чарли чувствовал себя еще страннее.  
Наверное, Штеффен вспоминал родную страну. Или молодость. Ну, не то чтобы он сейчас был прямо старый.

Чарли неуклюже провел пальцем по его груди.

— Как там? — хрипло спросил он, потеряв голос в секунду. — На вашей войне?

Штеффен тяжело сглотнул. Его челюсть напряглась, Чарли и в темноте увидел.  
Он сел, чтобы затушить сигарету о столик. Она давно уже лежала окурком, но устраиваться на место он не собирался.  
Чарли смотрел на его широкую спину и думал, о чем еще можно заговорить, чтобы заставить его забыть.  
В голову не шло ничего, кроме сегодняшних находок. Растерзанного тела и старых карт. Не самые подходящие предметы для смены темы.

— Как и на любой войне, — сказал Штеффен из тишины. — Страшно.

Он положил локти на колени, пряча голову в темноте. Чарли подумал о том, чтобы дотронуться до его спины как-нибудь, показав, что он здесь. Что они оба здесь, а не там, в красной пучине воспоминаний.

— Вокруг боль, крики, грохот. Смерть. И жизнь.

Со скрипом он вновь сел на постель. Теперь — полностью прислоняясь к спинке кровати. Если бы Чарли захотел, он мог бы положить щеку ему на бедро.

— И в тылу.

По его рукам прошли мурашки.

— Разорванные мальчишки. Они и пожить не успели. Возможно, еще вчера кур палками гоняли. Приходилось собирать их по кусочкам только для того, чтобы потом им вновь выдавали ружья, и они шли расстреливать друг друга. 

Штеффен прищурился, вспоминая. Морщина на его лбу стала глубже. 

— Нам показали новое оружие. Новые технологии, так писали в газетах. Прогресс. Но когда видишь… видишь, что оно делает… это не похоже на прогресс. Это похоже на казнь. Сотни и сотни убитых за часы. Тысячи раненых. И так мало тех, кому ты еще можешь помочь.

Чарли молча слушал его. После такого ясно, почему доктора не пугали ранения и что на разодранное плечо Нокса, что на останки старухи он смотрел с постылой привычкой.

— Это… совсем не то, что здесь. Сейчас. Здесь вы сражаетесь с чужаками. За землю, за право жить. Но там… это была уродливая братоубийственная война, где на тебя наставлял оружие тот, кто от тебя не отличается по крови. Мы стали просто пешками в политических играх. — Он моргнул. — Этой войны не хотел никто из нас. И когда так происходит… ты… ты чувствуешь себя связанным. Не можешь ослушаться приказа. У тебя нет выбора. Нельзя просто сесть на лошадь и уехать, Чарли.

Услышав свое имя, тот вздрогнул и промычал, показывая, что слушает.  
Большая рука Штеффена взъерошила его волосы, гладя по голове. Чарли не знал, кого он больше успокаивает, его или себя.

— И тот ефрейтор, — напомнил он, чтобы сбить с совсем уж трагичного лада, — ты встретил его там? Ты лечил его?

Штеффен громко выдохнул, роняя растерянный смешок.

— Да. Я… я нарушил кодекс. И бог его знает, какие еще правила. Но так вышло.  
— И как у вас с ним было?  
— Как обычно бывает.

Чарли не знал, как обычно бывает. С ним и такого, как сейчас, никогда не было. У него сердце заполошно колотилось каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, что делает и что вокруг происходит.

— У него был поврежден надколенник правой ноги. Весьма незначительное повреждение, учитывая, в каком состоянии прибывали его однополчане. — Штеффен сглотнул и захлопал рукой по простыне справа от себя, разравнивая ее. — Он был саксонец, как и я. Наверное, поэтому мы разговорились. Вспоминали места, которые знали. Ярмарку в Цайце, где мы были детьми. Там продавались яблоки в карамели. Очень вкусные. Озеро Штермталер. Он так радовался каждый раз, когда я… когда я просто подходил к нему… сказать пару слов. Приободрить.  
— И потом вы потрахались.

Ладонь Штеффена перестала гладить Чарли, словно он задумался или заснул, или был расстроен. Чарли почти ожидал, что он возмутится такому отношению к своим словам. Но он лишь вновь вздохнул.

— Мы трахались каждый раз, когда выдавалась минутка наедине, — продолжил он и грустно улыбнулся. — Когда я справлялся со всеми, кому еще мог помочь. На _это_ всегда находились силы. Не… непросто было приглядывать за его коленом, одновременно следя за тем, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, и пытаясь кончить.

Чарли вновь крепко сцепил зубы, чтобы ничего не сказать. Он понятия не имел, как выглядел тот чертов ефрейтор, но представлять, как Штеффен трахается с кем-то другим, было ужасно. Успокаивало лишь то, что Штеффен был сейчас здесь, а тот ефрейтор — где-то там по ту сторону океана.  
Чарли ошибся.

— Он не полностью оправился, но ему пришлось вернуться на фронт, — сказал Штеффен едва слышно.

Судя по голосу, это был конец истории.

— И он к тебе больше не попал? — спросил Чарли.  
— Нет, не попал.  
— Это же хорошо. Его не ранили.  
— Он погиб от снаряда.

Чарли перевернулся на спину, решив, что ему лучше молчать.

— От головы мало что осталось, но тело я его узнал. Я… — Штеффен вдохнул ртом и поднял подбородок, хмурясь. — Влюбиться я в него не успел. Но надеюсь, что хотя бы сделал последние дни его жизни счастливее.  
— Наверняка сделал, — выдавил Чарли.

Он подумал о Билли Бобе. Подумал об отце Клауса. Подумал о том, что Штеффен тоже слышал кого-то в тени.  
Подумал о том, что знал теперь, кто это был.

— И ты сбежал во время войны? В Америку, я имею в виду.

Штеффен отдышался после не самого простого рассказа и ответил уже почти безучастно:

— Это было после той войны. После объединения. Все менялось. Но и оставалось прежним. Миром и не пахло.  
— Поэтому ты сбежал?  
— Все навалилось сразу.

Он сполз в постели вниз, укладываясь головой на помятую поясницей подушку. Взбил ее руками и сунул под затылок.

— Погиб жених Магды. Оказалось, что она несет его ребенка. Мне отчетливо дали понять, что знают о том, какой я.  
— Какой ты?

Штеффен повернулся к Чарли, смотря ему в глаза. Как на малыша, которому пять раз уже что-то объяснил, и надеешься на правильный ответ.

— Такой же, как и ты.

Чарли сомкнул губы. _Он говорил об этом._

— Меня могли посадить в тюрьму после… Когда нужна вся медицинская помощь, всем все равно, с кем ты спишь. Но когда все приходит в… некоторый порядок… об этом вспоминают. Я на самом деле не планировал ехать сюда. Единственным местом, где нам было бы безопасно, была Франция.  
— Это близко?  
— Ближе, чем Америка. — Он нахмурился. — Но отношения осложнялись именно с ней. Мы не могли рисковать. Мы хотели просто убраться куда подальше. Туда, где нет этих… этих игр за власть, дележа крошечных территорий. Где найдется место всем. Мы подумали, а почему бы не попробовать в Америке? Стране будущего. Думали, здесь полно земли. Здесь тихо и никому до тебя нет дела. Здесь хватит места для всех.   
— А оказалось, что тут все то же дерьмо, что и везде.  
— Да. Только все говорят по-английски.

Чарли посмотрел на его рот с сомнением, но он же помыл его, да?  
После горького рассказа поцелуй казался слаще. Мягкий и нужный, как компресс на жгучую рану. Долгожданное успокоение и тающая боль. 

— Я никому не рассказывал все это, — усмехнулся Штеффен, зависая над ним. — Ты, должно быть, считаешь меня трусом. Оставил свою страну в момент, когда она так нуждалась во мне. Но я… — он выдохнул, — я уже даже не знаю, какая из стран — моя. После всего.

Штеффен лег на безопасное место его груди щекой, закрывая глаза.

— Сейчас страна едина. Империя, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Но какой ценой?

Чарли не был уверен в том, что от него ждали ответа на этот вопрос. Он слабо представлял, что происходило в Европе. Но она была домом Штеффена. Домом, откуда тот ушел так же, как и Чарли из своего.

— Ты хочешь туда вернуться? — спросил он, дотронувшись до его волос.

Штеффен ерзнул.

— Не думаю, что там будут мне рады. Меня и до этого ждала тюрьма, а теперь даже и не знаю.  
— Она хотя бы ждала, — пожал плечами Чарли. — У нас не такие цивилизованные методы. Скорее хуй отстрелят и скинут в обрыв или типа того.   
— Может быть, — согласился Штеффен. — Но тут у нас нет прошлого. Только мы. Просто семья, как сотни других. Мы с Магдой есть друг у друга, и это все, что осталось по эту сторону океана.

Чарли закусил губу.  
Их ненавидели их страны. Их родиной была дорога. Их будущим была печаль.  
Нежеланные дети, они стали тем, кем стали. Сынами дикого фронтира, принявшего их в свои крепкие колючие объятья.  
Они были так похожи, и от этого у Чарли свербило где-то в груди. Он хотел избавиться от этого чувства. И хотел держать в руках, пока не пропитается им целиком. Как запахом вонючего растения, исцеляющего раны.

— А она? Она не знает? — спросил Чарли, сглотнув.

Мадам должна была знать. Ведь она была с ним.  
Штеффен поднял голову, потираясь подбородком о его грудину.

— Она… — он фыркнул тихо, — она знает, что я не люблю женщин. Но считает, что когда-нибудь это пройдет. Что я просто не встретил ту самую. Но меня устраивает, как я живу. Я не хочу никого встречать. Не хотел.

Штеффен погладил Чарли по щеке, и тому стало щекотно.

— Ну, она-то не в курсе, что у тебя иначе задница работает, — заметил Чарли, сглаживая приятную дрожь, которую в нем вызывали эти прикосновения.

Штеффен, наверное, сам не ожидал, что засмеется так громко. Отважный, тихо лежащий в углу, пошевелил хвостом, поддерживая хозяина. Но на их счастье не стал подниматься и пытаться влезть.  
Когда приступ веселья кончился, Штеффен осторожно хлопнул Чарли по здоровому месту на груди.

— Да что ты говоришь? — покачал он головой с укоризной, хотя смех в глазах спрятать не смог. — И как же она у меня работает?

Чарли внезапно стало так легко и хорошо, как будто они болтали о пустяках. Наверное, все было, как и бывает. Горечь сменяется сахаром, темная полоса белой, и после самой черной ночи приходит утро.

— Ну, я не знаю, как она у тебя устроена, — честно заметил Чарли. — Но раз тебе нравится, когда туда что-то засовывают, то это как-то… иначе, чем у остальных.

Штеффен сел, закатывая глаза.

— А ты всех остальных изучил, верно?  
— Не знаю. Не всех. Тех, с кем я был.

Чарли ожидал, что Штеффен спросит, кто был у него. Ожидал, что тому будет хотя бы интересно. Но он ни о чем не спрашивал. Чарли пришлось говорить самому.

— У них не вставало никогда во время этого, — буркнул он, почесывая нос. — А у тебя… прямо подскакивает… и это странно. Но это… очень…  
— М?  
— Очень мне нравится, — закончил Чарли и покраснел. А потом рассердился на себя и покраснел еще больше.

Хорошо, что было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть это.

— Чарли.  
— Что?  
— Ты очарователен.

Штеффен поцеловал его в нос.  
Чарли хотел отстраниться вновь, не слушая очередные его глупости. Но это было неправильно — отпускать рыбу с крючка в третий раз. Он опрокинул Штеффена на спину, находя его рот своим. И ремень — рукой.

— Ты это мне говорил на своем языке, да? — спросил он, вспоминая. В основном рычание и шипение. Никак иначе идентифицировать незнакомые слова он не мог. — Что я очарователен?

Штеффен сжал губы, не отвечая на поцелуй.

— Может быть, это. Или я просто считал до десяти.  
— Ты врешь.

Расстегивая пуговицы дрожащими пальцами, Чарли изо всех сил пытался не смотреть ему в глаза.  
Вместо этого сосредоточиться на стоящем члене, ощущавшемся через ткань похотливо и желанно. На раскинутых бедрах, от рельефности которых у него во рту пересыхало. Справившись с застежкой, Чарли просто гладил их, даже не мечтая о том, чтобы коснуться голой кожи.

Он пытался и не преуспевал, потому что Штеффен смотрел ему в лицо. Смотрел так, как будто хотел видеть только его одного. Как будто ему нужен только он, Чарли.  
Но кому, черт побери, нужен был Чарли? Облезлый драный кот с ближайшей помойки. В это было так трудно поверить. Но он был перед ним. Он хотел его. 

Штеффен опустился на лопатки, поднимая бедра, чтобы Чарли снял с него все остальное.  
Рассмотрел и его тело совсем голым. Сильное, красивое, _великолепное._

Наверное, так начинается что-то особое. Между ними не было ничего. Ничего, что могло бы разделять их. Просто два человека, чей груз прошлого остался где-то там. На запятнанной кровью и потом одежде на скрипучем полу. За дверью и стенами, притворяющимися, что сохранят все твои тайны.

У Чарли горчило в горле похлеще, чем после затяжки самого дерьмового табака, потому что он смотрел на тело Штеффена перед собой, все такое доступное и… мог касаться, где хочет. Смотреть на все, что хочет. Мог водить руками по ногам от колен и выше, до стыков бедер с телом, и бессильно притворяться, что чем дальше они идут, тем больше его не влечет только одно место.  
Пылающее — он водил открытой ладонью по воздуху выше и чувствовал истекающий жар.  
Напитанное кровью — член Штеффена дернулся от возбуждения. Как будто просился в руки.

— Ты ему нравишься, — прокомментировал Штеффен и вновь откинулся назад.

Чарли хотел что-то ответить, но слова застряли в горле, и он выдал какой-то беспомощный: «Гл».  
Сердце взволнованно бегало от того, что он знал, к тому, что хотел. И это было безумной развилкой, в которую он попал, как в круговорот.  
Чарли знал, что эти места грязные, их не стоило касаться руками лишний раз. Его учили так.  
В конце концов ими писали.  
Но он жаждал трогать, как ребенок, изучающий мир прикосновениями.

— От этого же ничего не будет, если делать это не себе? — серьезно спросил он.

Штеффен приоткрыл глаза.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что должно быть?  
— Ну, — Чарли нахмурился, ему не нравилось говорить об этом, — я знаю, что если делать это себе, то будут всякие проблемы. Будешь ссаться в постель. Ну или. Там. Сойдешь с ума.  
— Сойдешь с ума, — повторил Штеффен и рассмеялся. — Не знал, что ты знаком с современными постулатами науки.  
— Я не знаком, — Чарли насупился, — но так говорят.  
— Знаю. — Штеффен вздохнул. — Но я же пока не сошел с ума. Или сошел?

 _Точно сошел._  
Сердце Чарли сделало кульбит, когда он понял, что значат его слова. Ну, наверное, они оба были сумасшедшими. Но это… это не было так страшно, как он думал.  
Он выжал кривую улыбку в ответ.

Он подумал о том, что все, что они делали, начиная от поцелуев и до того, как они соединялись, являлось грязным. И на самом деле Чарли был меньше всего уверен в этом сейчас. А уж если после этого и безумие не грозит… чего оставалось бояться?

Он выдохнул с облегчением, сжимая член Штеффена у основания.  
Тот согнул колени, водя ступней по икре Чарли. И это побуждало к дальнейшему, как выстрел на старте гонок.

Пальцы Штеффена легли на его, двигая и показывая, как ему нравится.  
Чарли чувствовал его руку с одной стороны, член — с другой, и будто Штеффен был всюду.  
И где-нибудь под его сердцем, в желудке, сжимающемся от восторга.

Грудь Штеффена вздымалась высоко, поблескивая случайными каплями пота. Он глубоко запрокинул голову, свешивая ее с кровати, и можно было смотреть, только как двигается его кадык, когда он сглатывает.

Чарли снова был ужасно возбужден, хотя и теперь не только тем, что видел и о чем думал, но и тем, что мог делать и делал.

И больше всего волновала мысль о том, чтобы просто… просто посмотреть с самого начала и до конца, что будет. Не отвлекаться на свои ощущения, а следить за ним.  
Как нервно перебирают его пальцы складки простыни. Как он шумно дышит. Как дергаются его ступни, проезжая пятками по матрацу. Как конец его члена становится мокрым в ладони, и клейкая прозрачная ниточка соединяет их, когда Чарли отводит руку в сторону.

Он вдыхал и чувствовал совсем другой запах. Уже не кожи или того, что было на ней, эвкалипта.  
Это было что-то личное, терпкое, будоражащее ноздри. Запах хотелось поглотить до самого конца, вдыхать, пока он не исчезнет совсем. Может быть… поэтому Штеффену нравились вот эти извращения?  
 _И ему тоже._

У Чарли все волоски встали дыбом от его низкого стона, а удовольствие эхом отдалось у него между ног, яростно пульсируя.

Штеффен задрал голову, пялясь на него разъевшимися зрачками. Он пытался достать рукой до члена Чарли, но будто не видел ничего перед своими глазами и шарил вслепую, роняя с губ рычащие непонятные слова.

Чарли щурился, ощущая восхитительную упругость, гладкость поверхности, которую ни с чем невозможно было сравнить. Оплетающий жар и сгибающее пополам сладострастие. Он хотел только это.

Чарли отпихнул его кисть коленом, заставляя убрать. Нужно было сделать все самому.  
Он стиснул головку его члена крепко кулаком, чувствуя, как бьется внутри кровь. Сдвинул вниз, обнажая его и заставляя втягиваться живот до того, что торчали ребра. И снова вверх.  
Чарли боролся с собой, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не отдаться только этим ощущениям в своих руках. Только запаху его разгоряченного тела. Только отчаянному мычанию, проглотившему все паузы и звенящему в ушах единым стоном. Только рельефу темных вен, вздыбившихся под кожей, рисуя по его телу.

Семя плеснуло вверх, ударяя его по рукам, словно мокрым жарким хлыстом, рассыпающимся на коже, как водопад, бьющийся о камни внизу.  
Он не думал, что будет так скоро. Он думал, что сможет играть со Штеффеном сколько угодно, пока тот не предупредит, что пора заканчивать. Ох. Не то чтобы он сам предупреждал.

Чарли вспомнил об этом и нервно осмотрелся, обо что бы быстро вытереть руки.  
Высматривая тряпку, которой недавно протирали его синяки, он не смог не забыть обо всем от вида растекшегося по простыням Штеффена.  
У того не было сил встать, он лежал плашмя, не шевеля ни единым пальцем. Даже голову не поднимал, продолжая таращиться в стену вверх ногами. Очень красивый. 

Наверное, прошло больше минуты, прежде чем он собрался и сел, оказываясь с Чарли нос к носу.  
Капли пота скатились по его грудине к животу, теряясь в складке кожи у пупка.  
Да, поцелуй бы сейчас не помешал.  
Чарли приоткрыл с ожиданием рот, потому что лицо Штеффена было так близко, он чувствовал, как тот дышит, опаляя его губы все еще срывающимся дыханием. Чувствовал, как бьется его сердце и, может быть, это было всего лишь от недавно пережитого… Чарли не знал, как это назвать. Передергивания? А, может быть, не только.

Он хотел сам поцеловать его, чтобы это был его и только его выбор. Но стоило приблизиться к нему на длину носа, как грохот откуда-то снаружи заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга, как от горячей сковороды.

Штеффен схватил свои штаны, Чарли заметался как крыса по комнате с расставленными руками, которые все еще не знал, обо что вытереть.  
И шум стих так же внезапно, как и возник.

Они остановились друг напротив друга, делая вид, что вовсе не испугались. Но даже Отважный заволновался в своем углу, перебирая лапами.

— Что-то снаружи? — спросил Штеффен, бесшумно шагая к окну.

Без штанов, не мог не заметить Чарли.  
Не сговариваясь, они замерли перед занавесом. Что могло быть по ту сторону ночью? _Они знали._

Штеффен вдохнул глубоко и задержал дыхание. Чарли не слышал от него ни звука до того, как тот тронул край шторы, отодвигая его в сторону.  
Темнота улицы поймала глаза, привыкшие к свету, в ловушку, не давая отличить контуры предметов. Ночь, все окрасившая в серую синь, легла на улицы Мракстоуна.  
Чарли стоял за спиной Штеффена так близко, что касался его плеча носом. Он выглядывал из-за него, но не видел ничего, пока помойка на заднем дворе «У пьяной пятки» не зашевелилась.  
Раздался новый шум — с которым ящик свалился с ящика, и гнилье высыпалось на дорогу.

Брови Чарли приподнялись. Признаться, от никогда до конца не верил в сказки про енота в Аризоне.  
Но, черт побери, это был действительно он.  
Мелькнули огни глаз. Черный влажный нос, показавшийся наружу из горы хлама. Ночной воришка замер, осматриваясь. Словно сам понимая, сколько шума наделал, и выжидая, не появятся ли лишние свидетели.

Штеффен выдохнул с облегчением, сжимая край шторы.

— Как думаешь, что он здесь делает? — спросил он тихо.  
— Ищет, что бы схавать, — пожал плечами Чарли.  
— А вообще?  
— Не знаю.

Он шумно выдохнул, потираясь носом о приятно пахнущую кожу.  
Енот нырнул в кучу отбросов, наковыривая что-то маленькими человеческими ручками. Словно набирал всего и больше, чтобы сунуть под мышку и побежать по своим делам. Столько, сколько сможет унести. А что потом — неважно.

— Выживает.

Штеффен обернулся на него, но ничего не ответил на это.  
Чарли украдкой вытер руки о штору, и его перестало беспокоить почти все. Было так… странно. Просто стоять, прикасаясь всем телом. Смотреть, как копошится в мусоре дикий зверь. Можно было представить, что они только что выпили вина и съели булку.  
Прохладный воздух от окна расслаблял. Чарли даже позабыл о некоторых своих ушибах, хотя до этого мог назвать точное количество: каждый давал о себе знать.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Штеффен немного погодя. — Воришка нас не побеспокоит. — Он сделал еще одну драматичную паузу. — Если у него нет ордера на твой арест.  
— Очень смешно. — Чарли стукнул его кулаком по пояснице, но не удержался и провел по коже открытой ладонью. — Может быть, на твой?  
— Может быть, на мой, — резонно согласился тот и сделал шаг назад. — Тогда нас возьмут вместе.

Чарли втянул воздух и задержал дыхание от удовольствия, прижимаясь к его ягодицам. Он мог бы продолжить. Точно мог продолжить.

Они могли бы. Говорить и ласкать друг друга, пока не наступил бы рассвет, так подумал Чарли. Было это до того, как боковым зрением он различил что-то… неестественное. Что-то, что сбило его и заставило перестать думать о происходящем внизу живота.  
Он знал, что это было.

Штеффен обхватил его запястье. То ли удерживая на месте, то ли удерживая свою веру в происходящее.

Комок теней скользил вдоль стен, словно придерживаясь вертикальных поверхностей. Обошел балки у лавки ткача, вместо вывески у которого висело старое выцветшее от погоды и времени платье. Он приближался.

Енот почувствовал неладное. Замерев, пошевелил носом и стремглав кинулся в кучу мусора, скрываясь в ней как еще одна из ненужных вещей.

— Что мы будем делать? — прошептал Штеффен. — Оно… оно… оно здесь. Прямо в городе. Оно…

Он не договорил. Но пальцы его сжали так сильно, что Чарли подумал, что кости сломаются.

Это было странное зрелище. Из тех, на которые смотришь и не можешь оторвать глаз, как бы страшно ни было. И осознание собственной беспомощности притупляет все остальные чувства, оставляя тебя лишь безмолвными наблюдающими глазами.

Тень мелькнула — как вспышка, впитывая свет и цвет вокруг. И уже не один, а два енота возникли на улицах Мракстоуна.  
Расплывающийся контур зверя сделал шаги, подобные звериным, в вязкой тьме мелькнул каркас из плотных линий. И звук — визгливое посвистывание, — щекотнул уши.

Настоящий енот наблюдал, не видя подвоха, и вынырнул как только тень двинулась к горке его мусора, его найденной еды.

— Оно зовет?.. — шепнул кто-то из них двоих.

Чарли вспомнил о том, что у него в сумке было оружие Нокса и Билли Боба, и, может быть, у них тоже остались пули. И чему бы помог этот выстрел? Отогнал бы зверя подальше, взамен привлекая внимание людей в домах и подвергая их опасности, если они выйдут на шум?

Фальшивый енот растворился так быстро, как быстро настиг его настоящий. И тут он уже угодил в капкан, щелкнувший темными жвалами.  
Тени обратились в десятки голодных алчущих ртов, вцепляясь в мягкую шкурку зверя, разрывая его на части. Выворачивая кожу, выгрызая плоть и ломая хрупкие кости.  
В этот раз тварь была голоднее. Она поглотила почти все мясо верхней части тулова, оставляя на земле лишь замаранные шкуру, остатки лап и головы с выеденными глазами и языком.  
Чарли с отвращением подумал, что мяса осталось еще много, но тень замерла. Его сердце пропустило удар при мысли, что она заметила их и сейчас взберется наверх. Но она кинулась в сторону, будто ее спугнули, и исчезла за углом.

Ноги у Чарли дрожали, как после долгого бега. Член сжался: то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Сложно было сказать. Штеффен зашторил окно и отошел назад.  
Забавная детская вера в то, что чудище не заберется под одеяло.

Они не говорили друг другу ни слова, ни одного предположения о том, что они оба видели, и каждый делал вид, что спит. Но Чарли знал: они оба не сомкнули этой ночью глаз.


	21. Глава 21. Коней и женщин за этот столик

Сон пришел под утро, сломивший сопротивление обоих и утащивший в себя, как барсук — добычу в нору.  
Чарли не помнил не только, как заснул, но и как проснулся. Ощущение разбитости все еще было с ним, хотя оно и значительно подслащалось обстоятельствами, которые спали рядом.  
Спать без одежды, да еще и с кем-то — что за откровенный опыт.  
Опираясь виском о плечо Штеффена, Чарли перевернулся на бок к нему лицом. Вдыхал его запах, уткнувшись носом и губами в его грудь рядом с соском. Рукой можно было щупать и гладить его между ног, по мягкой нежной коже. Запускать пальцы в светлые волосы на лобке и ерошить, как шерстку зверька. Взять его яйца в ладонь, поглаживая грубой подушечкой большого пальца и наслаждаясь их весом.  
Как будто можно было обмануть себя и убедить в том, что ничего не имело значения. Только это.

Штеффен проснулся и с минуту ничего не говорил, позволяя трогать себя. Он тоже не хотел вставать.  
Чарли осторожно посмотрел на его лицо — тот приоткрыл глаза и смотрел в потолок задумчиво, словно пытаясь понять, где находится. Вдохнув глубоко, Штеффен медленно моргнул и положил ладонь на запястье Чарли.

— На это нет времени, — сказал он и все разрушил. 

Чарли сердито отдернул руку. На что еще — это? Вовсе он ничего такого не собирался. Он просто... ну, проверял, что все на месте. Он собирался об этом сказать, но, к счастью, Штеффен не нашел времени и на разговоры, и ему не пришлось оправдываться.

Штеффен сел, с пару секунд разминая шею и плечи, а потом сразу же потянулся за одеждой.

— Я должен вернуться к Магде и Клаусу, — сказал он вперемешку с утренним кашлем.

Перевернувшись, Чарли хмуро уставился в потолок. Мокрый нос приветствующего его Отважного ткнулся ему в бок. Пес не рычал. Хоть что-то приятное.

Чарли так хотелось поговорить обо всем, что было. О том, что они увидели, о том, как это соотносилось со всем, что они знали. Ночью говорить об этом было страшно, но теперь утренние лучи солнца проскальзывали за занавес, и часть страхов умерла с рассветом.   
Чарли стиснул зубы и промолчал.

Штеффен одевался торопливо, но тщательно. Вновь застегивая каждую пуговицу, заправляя свою красивую синюю рубашку. На нем были совершенно непотребные подштанники. Неприлично короткие, они даже колен не закрывали. Белые.  
Чарли ничего не говорил, только наблюдая за ним. Это зрелище было достойно тишины.

Штеффен поправил манжеты и, раздвинув шторы, чтобы пустить в комнату свет, придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Все ли он учел или что-то выдавало его. Так предположил Чарли.

Наслаждаться до последней капли прошедшей ночью, но полностью отрицать ее. Вот, что это было.   
Он не знал, как может быть иначе. _Булки. Ну конечно._

Отважный суетился, видя, что скоро можно будет выйти на улицу. А ему наверняка хотелось. Чарли не видел, чтобы тот пользовался ночным горшком.

Он приподнялся на локтях, потому что Штеффен остановился над ним, уже полностью одетый.  
Солнце зажгло его контур, и половина лица утонула в ярком свете.

— Чарли, — прошептал он, сжимая рукоять сумки. — Ты же придешь?  
— Конечно я приду, — вяло отозвался Чарли, сгибая ногу в колене. — Приду.  
— И не будешь творить глупости без меня?

Чарли не ответил, опуская взгляд на свое тело. Местами оно было исцарапанным от кактусов, местами — пятнистым от больших синяков. Но не настолько темных, как он мог ожидать.

Штеффен опустил сумку на пол между своих стоп и потянул Чарли к себе за волосы. Тот вынужденно приподнялся, но поцеловал в ответ уже с куда большим пылом.  
Вторая рука Штеффена стянула покрывало и щекотно погладила его по голому животу, в конце пути зарываясь в волосы между ног.

— Я буду ждать, — сказал, отстраняясь.

Он сбросил притворно случайный взгляд на пах Чарли и плотоядно улыбнулся. Щелкнув пальцем его вставший член, Штеффен со смехом увернулся от колена, которым Чарли попытался его отпихнуть, и шагнул назад.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Чарли полежал еще несколько минут в тишине, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Хотелось есть, ссать, а еще — и это было так же сильно, как и первичные потребности — удовлетворить свое любопытство. У него были кое-какие личные дела.

***

Диаз вел себя как-то подозрительно. Бун вычислил это по тому, что он не жрал все подряд. Озабоченно Диаз пристроился на своем стуле и все время куда-то торопился. А еще купил новую шляпу.  
Бун даже предположил, что, возможно, он начал поебывать какую-нибудь из отчаянных домохозяек. Но это вряд ли. Даром красноречия он не обладал, да и пиструн у него был не самый выдающийся. Шкурку можно было до носа дотянуть. Видал он, как Диаз отлить пытается. Чуть ли не минуту закатывал, чтобы штаны не обмочить.

— Диаз, ты ведешь себя пиздец как странно, — озвучил Бун, смотря на него из-за бумаг.

Диаз встрепенулся и нахмурился.

— Прежде чем открыть рот, подумай дважды, — предупредил Бун. — Я знаю, когда ты врешь. От тебя залетела овца?  
— Блядь, нет. — Он смахнул новую шляпу и потер волосы. — Я…  
— Вижу, что ты.  
— Я вроде как тоже раскрыл одно дело.

Бун приподнял бровь.

— Узнал, кто пачкает твои носки с обратной стороны?  
— Да я серьезно, шериф.  
— Предельно серьезно.

Диаз раздраженно поднялся и прошелся до отныне пустой камеры. Сил прекрасно справлялся с тем, чтобы вести себя хорошо, после того, как его отпустили. Даже в «Пятку» не заглядывал. Неужто за голову взялся?

— Я нашел того коня. Сальвахе.

Бун хмыкнул.

— Идиотское имя. Какого коня?

Он помнил, о каком коне речь. Но не мог же это быть настоящий конь? Где Диаз, а где ловля коней. Скорее речь бы шла о деревянной игрушке, которой он мог вычищать грязь из пупка и потерять в один момент.  
Но он действительно говорил о коне.

— Жеребец Смитсона. Я его нашел, — уверенно сказал Диаз.

На пьяного он не походил.  
Бун отодвинул от себя газету и насупил брови. Так.

— И где же ты его прячешь? В нагрудном карманчике? — процедил он. — За пазухой? Или куда еще ты его мог засунуть, прежде чем сказать мне?

Диаз сунул руки в карманы и пыхтел.

— Мне продолжить перечислять места?  
— Я оставил его в конюшне, — ответил Диаз раньше, чем Бун предложил самое очевидное. Туда как раз бы конь и поместился с учетом того, сколько всего Диаз делал через это место.

А вот это уже было странно.

— Так. — Бун сложил руки в замок. — И почему я узнаю о том, что ты нашел коня, после того, как ты успеваешь его разместить в конюшне?

Диаз пожал плечами. В такие моменты слова тянуть из него было, что пытаться посрать после пары фунтов говяжьей колбасы.

— Сюрприз.

Драл Бун такие сюрпризы в зад.  
Хотя, если честно, ему давно хотелось встать и пройтись куда-нибудь. Вообще-то его звали в «‎Пятку», кажется, там что-то случилось. Но там вечно что-то случалось, могло и подождать.   
Бун поднялся со стула, оглаживая живот, и потянулся за курткой.

— Ну, пошли посмотрим на твой сюрприз.

Это на самом деле было сюрпризом.  
Бун даже дыхание задержал. Он не ожидал, что смитсоновский конь будет настолько хорош.

Стать и порода чувствовались сразу. В изгибе силуэта ощущалось родство с дикими мустангами, а в лоснящемся блеске черной шерсти — сытая ухоженность.

— Диаз, ты меня прямо порадовал, — признался Бун.

Кажется, лицо у него против воли скривилось в улыбку.  
Он до последнего полагал, что Диаз где-то отковыряет захудалую клячу, на которой уже даже не попашешь. Кто его знал, этого Смитсона.  
Но вкус к лошадям у него был.

— Да, он очень хорош, — подтвердил Диаз, снимая шляпу.

От коня он держался на расстоянии. Но Бун не мог отказать себе в удовольствии дотронуться до него.  
Гладкий. Теплый.

Конюх Пеззли цокнул языком и что-то прошамкал, когда конь отступил назад.

— Оседлайте его, — прошептал Бун, не отрывая глаз.

У него аж бедра чесались, так хотелось запрыгнуть на этого лощеного жеребца.

— Это плохая идея, — подал голос Диаз. — Он не дается.

Ха. Ну вот стало и понятно, почему эта вошка не сразу рассказала ему о коне. Думал себе зажилить, а потом сделать вид, что купил у заезжего ярмарочника.   
Бун окинул Диаза взглядом. Посматривал он на коня без энтузиазма — точно, успел вкусить дикий норов.

— Не дается и не дает тебе это две большие разницы, — поддел его Бун с удовольствием.  
— Я серьезно. Он агрессивный.  
— То, что надо.

Пеззли достал старое седло. Надо будет позже озаботиться тем, чтобы подобрать коню подходящую сбрую.

— Ты еще не успел выяснить, ворованный это конь или нет? — спросил Бун, оглядывая могучее лошадиное тело.

Меток с этой стороны не было.

— Не похоже на то.

Бун нахмурился.  
Между ним и этим роскошным животным все еще стоял Смитсон. Не то чтобы он собирался выкупать коня у него. Но нужно было его как-то убрать.  
Как-то убрать.

— Так что у него есть хозяин, — медленно озвучил Бун свои мысли.

Диаз кашлянул.  
Это интересно.

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать? — повернулся Бун.  
— Возможно… — Диаз закусил губу и внезапно очень ясно улыбнулся. Если можно было ясно улыбаться с таким окном между зубами, — возможно, кто-то дал понять Смитсону, что ему надо уебывать отсюда поскорее.  
— О. — В животе Буна потеплело. — И он уебал?  
— Возможно.  
— Твою мать, Диаз, говори по-английски!

Диаз помял свою шляпу вновь. Только сейчас Бун заметил, что она весьма подходила к масти коня.

— Короче, я вывез его кое-куда. И думаю, донес до него, что ему безопаснее для жизни будет искать другое место для обитания. Стуквиль или Параштаун, что там западнее нас?

Пеззли прогремел мимо со стременами.

— Диаз, иногда я хочу тебя усыновить.

Бун не мог не растечься в довольной улыбке. Если на коне отсутствовало тавро, и Смитсон больше не был причиной для раздумий… О, Диаз, что за парень.

Взяв коня под уздцы, Бун лично повел его из конюшни. На первом шаге конь пытался упираться. Но он знал, где касаться лошадь, чтобы она слушалась. Очень хорошо знал.

Достал из наременного мешочка два бака, Бун кинул их Диазу.

— Ты меня порадовал, — сказал он довольно. — Можешь сходить в «Пятку». Выебешь самую дешевую проститутку, но зато в жопу.  
— Спасибо, шеф, — пробормотал в ответ Диаз.

Куда больше он бы хотел коня, конечно. Коня, на котором сможет ездить. Но… увы, таких подчинить мог не каждый. Далеко не каждый.  
Бун чувствовал спиной его взгляд. Он не смог его приручить и надеялся увидеть падение своего шефа. Но он не был такой беспомощной сохой, как Диаз. Его слушались люди. Его слушались лошади.  
Он умел управлять.

Жестко сжав рожок, Бун поднял свое грузное тело вверх, захватывая спину коня. Чувствуя незнакомый вес, тот заплясал на месте.  
Это было схоже с тем, как сидишь на наклоняющейся лавке. Бун ощутил, как смещается центр тяжести. Конь явно собрался встать на дыбы и сбросить его.  
Нет уж.  
Нельзя было дать ему остановиться.

Шпоры вонзились глубоко в бока, и конь отчаянно заржал, срываясь с места.  
Только пыль поднялась за ними ураганом.

Движение под собой и мощный подчиняющийся зверь — это было прекрасно.  
Крепко держа поводья, Бун не отпускал его ни на секунду. Он рвался вперед, как стрела. Стрела, надеющаяся оставить лук далеко позади. Но он всегда был рядом. Касался натянутой тетивы и не отпускал, пока ему самому это не было нужно. Пока он сам не находил цель.  
Бун чувствовал каждую мышцу, ходящую под его бедрами. Движение лопаток и ретивый хрип.  
Не отпускал, даже когда конь подчинился.  
Подчинился его власти. Подчинился его воле.  
И даже тогда он остался своенравным, полным своей силы и стремления. Как раз для него.

— Америка, — сказал ему Бун прямо в ухо, когда они возвращались. — Я назову тебя Америка.

***

Штеффен не сразу смог попасть в свой дом, потому что ключ проворачивался, но дверь не открывалась. Толкнув, он распознал, что закрыта она на засов, а дополнительный тяжелый звук указал на то, что к ней все еще был приставлен комод.  
Может быть, ему следовало сетовать, но он только вздохнул с облегчением, прислоняясь лбом к стене.  
Они были внутри, они были внутри и в порядке, раз смогли закрыться и обезопасить себя.  
Вот чего Штеффен точно не знал, что думали они о том, где он. Но они волновались, и он должен был немедленно дать знать, что с ним все в порядке.

Кулак завис на мгновения, потому что стучать в двери своего дома было непривычно, но потом, после глубокого вдоха, Штеффен отпустил его и постучал три раза.  
Отважный приостановился, слушая стук, кто же это пришел, но быстро осознал, что гости — это они, и продолжил то, на чем остановился. Обновление меток вокруг вверенной ему территории.

Штеффен надеялся, у него не слишком счастливый вид, хотя его всегда можно было списать на то, что он рад вернуться, а не на то, как он провел ночь.  
Закрыв глаза и дожидаясь, пока ему откроют дверь, Штеффен вновь и вновь возвращался воспоминаниями на часы назад.  
Кончики пальцев помнили кожу Чарли на ощупь, в ушах все еще не стихло его жаркое дыхание, а вкус и запах подрагивали на вершине впечатлений так отчетливо, что можно было представить, что он все еще рядом.

Темным пятном на полотне восторга прошлого вечера была выжжена злая тень, что пришла так близко. Будто преследовала их. Показывалась на периферийном зрении и шептала беззвучно: _я знаю, где вы. Вы не спрячетесь._  
Штеффен вспомнил объеденный кусок енота, валяющийся среди мусора. Кто-то из прохожих предположил, что кошку разодрали бродячие псы. 

Он в трепетном ужасе молился, чтобы зима поскорее наступила, чтобы зло, пробудившееся от голода, вновь заснуло и оставило их в покое на долгие месяцы. За которые, конечно же, поголовье скота и зверья не успеет размножиться достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить жажду дикого существа — существа ли?, — и оно вновь подберется так близко.

И он в растворяющем его отчаянии молился, чтобы эти пара дней никогда не кончались. Да, было страшно выходить на улицу, и сердце умирало каждый раз, когда Штеффен думал хотя бы секунду о том, что тварь может сделать с Магдой и Клаусом. Или с любым другим жителем Мракстоуна. Бедная мадам Малкин…  
Он боялся, но он так не хотел, чтобы Чарли уезжал. Так алкал его тела, сердца и души. Просто голову потерял. Этого не могло быть. Ведь прошло всего… всего пара недель. Всего несколько дней, что они знают друг друга так близко.  
Штеффен не хотел привязываться. Но не ему это было решать. 

Сказать, что он удивился, когда в родном доме его первым встретило не доброе лицо Магды, а наставленный на него его же шарпс, по ту сторону которого был рыжий приятель Чарли… да, ничего не сказать.  
Отважный, почуяв опасность, зарычал, останавливаясь у ног Штеффена. Шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом.

Штеффен успокоил его, трепля ухо. Если бы его самого можно было успокоить так же просто.  
В мыслях пробежали десятки сценариев, где он, оставив дом без присмотра, своими руками сдал его преступнику.

Его колени вздрогнули от облегчения, когда Нокс опустил винтовку. Вторая рука у него работала плохо, он опирал ложу винтовки о локоть.

— Доктор, — поприветствовал он, приваливаясь плечом к стене. — А я говорил ей, что ты в норме. Где Чарли?

Штеффен вовремя прикусил язык, решив, что будет неосмотрительно отвечать честно. 

— Не знаю, должно быть, в гостинице, — пробормотал он с выверенной долей неуверенности. — Когда я видел его в последний раз, перед тем, как пойти к пациенту, он туда собирался. Думаю, с ним все в порядке.  
— Да? — потянул Нокс. — А из того, что я понял, тут вообще ничего не в порядке.

Штеффен перевел взгляд на Магду, появившуюся за его плечом. Она посмотрела с опаской на опущенную винтовку, но никак не попыталась повлиять на этот факт.  
Нокс узнал.  
Штеффен так и понял. Он обо всем узнал.

***

Сумрачный зал «У пьяной пятки» как никогда играл на руку. Чарли остановился у входа и на всякий случай осмотрелся. Только сейчас с полицией столкнуться ему не хватало.  
Он не заметил привычных девочек, выглядывающих с балкона, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно ты можешь позволить похудеть своему кошельку. Даже из посетителей он оказался третьим или четвертым, что мгновенно приковывало взгляд к нему.  
Несмотря на позднее утро, это была непривычная тишина для подобного заведения. Ни звона посуды, перетираемой после вечерних кутежей и оставленной на следующий день. Ни шуршания метел.

Чарли сглотнул от того, каким громким показался ему собственный голос, когда он делал заказ. Тем не менее после прошлой ночи, полной новых переживаний, недожаренная отбивная, которую он глотал большими кусками, чудилась ужасно вкусной. Как и прохладное разбавленное вино, поставившее все его мысли на место.  
Может быть, разомлев от еды, он потерял бдительность и, что кто-то подошел, заметил лишь тогда, когда кто-то положил руки ему на плечи.

— Дни идут, а ты по-прежнему здесь, — шепнула Лавинья и шагнула вперед, нащупывая стол.

Чарли с облегчением выдохнул. Рассчитывая увидеть людей у входной двери, он пропустил небольшую дверку, посчитав ее кладовкой для швабр. Стоило садиться спиной к стене.

— Вот теперь это действительно ненадолго, — ответил он, подвигая к ней стул. — Уже с утра после клиента? Вышла из… каморки.  
— Что? — Она рассмеялась, хотя и как-то сковано. — Нет, это наша спальная комната. Комната, где спят. Туда клиентов мы не водим. Да и все девочки там.  
— Неужели сегодня какой-то не рыбный день?  
— Если пахнет рыбой, надо сходить к доктору, — невпопад ответила Лавинья. — Ты, наверное, не слышал? У нас тут небольшое чрезвычайное происшествие.

Чарли сделал глоток вина, оттягивая время своего ответа. Происшествие? Неужели… кто-то еще видел произошедшее ночью с енотом? 

— Что-то случилось? — как можно менее заинтересованно спросил он. — Клиент не заплатил?  
— Ахах, нет, в таких случаях хозяин просто выбивает из него всю дурь и выворачивает карманы.

Чарли посмотрел на сурово протирающего столешницу салунщика. Тому не нравилось, что они с Лавиньей говорят. Но других клиентов не было, у которых Чарли бы отнимал ее время, поэтому он все еще мог себе это позволить.

— Ты можешь помнить Мэггу, — сказала Лавинья, откидываясь на стуле назад.

Он припомнил.

— Темнокожая? — спросил он.  
— Не знаю насчет цвета. У нее гнусный голос и жидкая задница. Ну. Были.

Чарли сжал пальцы на кружке. Были?

— Она всегда водилась со всякой шелупонью, вообще никаких минимальных требований, — продолжала костерить Лавинья коллегу. — Пока доберешься до цели, три слоя коросты сдирать. Ну нет, я себя не в Балтиморе нашла, чтобы с таким возиться. Но она говорила: деньги есть деньги. Вот ее сброд к ней даже ночью являлся, стучал под дверями. Ну, а хозяин-то и не прочь. Деньги есть деньги — это и его любимое выражение.

Чарли был уверен, что она не видит его лицо, но мысли разбирали его. При чем здесь клиенты? Что они сделали с Мэггой? Почему она об этом заговорила? Поэтому вокруг такая тишина?

— Вот и вчера кто-то стал греметь на улице, я даже проснулась и хотела встать. На горшок, конечно, что, зря проснулась? Нафиг мне эта улица? Но эта меня обратно оттолкнула и сказала, что это к ней. Клок волос мне выдрала, сука.  
— И что произошло? — Чарли облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— А что произошло? До утра пришлось терпеть.  
— Я имею в виду...   
— А, с этой? Да придушили ее, — сказала Лавинья и внезапно замолчала, как будто удивившись сказанному.  
— Придушили? — резко переспросил Чарли и сам себя обругал за такую поспешность.

Вероятно, Лавинья и сама не знала, что произошло, и предполагала. Бедная Мэгга. Он постарался не представлять, что стало с ней, едва она оказалась темной ночью на улицах Мракстоуна. Он даже счел себя достаточно смелым, чтобы сделать предположение, что именно она приняла за стук — вчерашние печальные приключения енота. Конечно, вот куда рванулась эта тварь, бросив добычу поменьше недоеденной.

— Да мы и знаем, кто это сделал, Сил, конечно, — с обыденной безучастностью добавила Лавинья. — Он совсем крышкой поехал после того, как… ну, на стоянке коняг твоих кто-то подрал. Как-то выбрал меня, так в приватной комнате с кулаками полез. Он думал, что я на ощупь не найду его яйца каблуком. После с ним только она дело иметь и могла. Да. Он думал, что она его подружка. Ха.   
— Может быть, он не… не придушил ее? — Чарли попытался вывести произошедшее к известному ему сценарию.

Она определенно не могла видеть тело. Должно быть, кто-то рассказал ей, что нашел тело Мэгги. И она сама предположила, что бесшумное убийство женщины могло быть удушением.

— Может быть, он на нее… — он кашлянул, — натравил собаку? И та ее загрызла?  
— Да была бы у него собака, он бы и ее пропил, — фыркнула Лавинья. — Не то чтобы мне было ее жаль. Но так он избавил нас от двух проблем. Въедливой потаскухи, отбирающей всех клиентов, и от себя. Когда его найдут, вздернут с удовольствием.

Чарли потер шею. Он Сила не жалел, но представил себе замешательство, в котором тот будет пребывать, если к нему явится полиция с обвинением в убийстве, совершенном… тем, кого они поймать не смогут никогда.

— А что, вы видели тело? — вновь попытался он вернуться к способу убийства. Вряд ли.  
— Ну я-то нет, — усмехнулась она, хотя и как-то печально.

Хотя она и пыталась сделать вид, что ей все равно и она только рада тому, что произошло, ей было тревожно.

— Не думала, что тебя так заинтересует это, — протянула она, ища его ногу, явно, чтобы ущипнуть. — Все-таки ее хотел взять, да?

Чарли шумно выдохнул через нос. 

— Ее — тем более нет, — уверил он Лавинью и отодвинул от себя пустую кружку. — А кто ее нашел?  
— Да понятия не имею. Не видела же, говорю.   
— Откуда ты тогда все остальное знаешь?

Она выдохнула раздраженно, как ему показалось, и запрокинула голову, цокая языком.

— Знаю только то, что Добсон сказал. Это он ее нашел, наверное. Во всяком случае утром об этом объявил он.

Чарли посмотрел на салунщика, все еще натиравшего стаканы и источающего в их адрес такие жестокие взгляды, как будто они были повинны в смерти его питомца.  
Не хотелось с ним говорить. Но какой еще был выход?

— Спасибо, Лавинья, — поблагодарил он, поднимаясь и касаясь ее плеча. — От тебя я узнаю все новости.  
— Хотя должно быть наоборот, — заметила она, дотрагиваясь до кожи, где была его рука. — Но приятно быть не последней.

Она повела носом из стороны в сторону, оценивая сидящую за соседними столиками парочку забулдыг, но, видимо, не удовлетворившись, осталась сидеть на месте.

Уверенность Чарли таяла с каждым шагом к барной стойке. Он стиснул зубы покрепче. Сколько раз до этого он подходил? Каждый день, когда завтракал здесь. В чем проблема сейчас?  
В знании.

— Еще вина? — сухо спросил Добсон, недобро прищуривая глаза. 

Чарли тоже умел щуриться с выражением. Но сейчас он решил не пользоваться этим навыком. Ему нужна была информация.

— Еще вина, — подтвердил он, но вместо того, чтобы дождавшись добавки, вернуться к старому столику, оперся о стойку обоими локтями. — Тихо сегодня у вас.

Добсон согласился с ним мычанием.  
Чарли перекатывал на кончике языка несколько слов, которые ему требовалось сказать, но в одну логичную и правильную фразу они не складывались. Жаль, что с ним не было Билли Боба, он всегда был ловок речью.  
Чарли вздохнул и не стал юлить.

— Слышал, у вас сегодня проститутка умерла.

Добсон поморщился, как будто у него заболел зуб. Он шумно втянул воздух носом и развел плечами, как будто его это едва ли касалось. Ответ его соответствовал.

— Может быть. Но если вас что-то интересует, у нас еще много вариантов. Не разочаруетесь. На любой вкус, цвет и размер.  
— М-м. — Чарли сделал вид, что предложение очень соблазнительно. — Просто интересно. Уж не от болезни ли какой. Которой стоит опасаться.

Слова лились из него кривые, неуклюжие. Чарли надеялся, его цель не слишком очевидна. 

— Беспокоиться не о чем. Она была здоровая, как корова.

Да уж, Добсон не собирался вываливать все карты на стол. Чарли подумал о том, что так, вероятно, и не клеятся разговоры у двух людей, избегающих болтовни. Но он был вынужден пытаться вытянуть что-то еще.

— Застрелили?

Добсон со звоном отставил от себя стаканы и упер руку в бок.

— А вам-то что? — не выдержал он. — Уж не ваших ли рук это дело?  
— Я руками стрелять не умею. — Чарли поднял ладонь, не занятую кружкой вина, пытаясь пошутить.  
— Чтобы задушить, ружья не нужно, — процедил тот сквозь зубы.   
— О, задушить,  — понятливо кивнул Чарли. — Да, для такого не нужно. 

Чарли шагнул назад. Добсон видел тело. И если он говорит, что она была задушена, то так оно и есть. Это было первым, что он понял. 

— А она, она была целой? — спросил он тихо. Он не знал, нужен ли ему этот ответ.  
— Что это значит — целой? — Добсон посмотрел на него с нескрываемым раздражением. — Невинной, что ли? Она была блядью, парень. Не задавай идиотские вопросы. 

Наверняка с ее телом не произошло ничего странного. Кроме убийства. Иначе это бы точно Добсон не скрыл.

— Просто спрашиваю. — Чарли отступил назад.   
— Вот скоро зайдет шериф, он во всем и разберется. Что-то запаздывает, но скоро точно появится. Его и будешь донимать.

Вторым, что понял Чарли, — то, что сюда должен зайти шериф. Явно не без своего червивого помощника. Надо валить. 

Улица дохнула на него ароматом навоза и гнилья с помойки. Но после спертого воздуха внутри «Пятки» даже эта вонь помогла прочистить голову.  
Что он выяснил? Что Мэгга все-таки была убита ночью. Но ее убийца… Черт. Нет, он, конечно, допускал, что в ночь на улицу все же выходили люди. Господи, что было со всем этим делать?  
Чарли растерянно провел ладонью по волосам. Он не знал. Он не понял, как это все оказалось сваленным на него. То есть… нет. Он всегда мог просто уехать. Просто сбежать. Но груз, отяготивший его душу, сковывал, как настоящая цепь. Теперь, вероятно, только они со Штеффеном знали обо всем, что тут происходило. И эта отвратительная ответственность била хлыстом.  
Чарли всегда было наплевать на ответственность. Всегда было наплевать на остальных людей. Но Нокс. И Штеффен. Они были у него.

У Чарли перехватило дыхание. За поворотом в паре домов он увидел приближающихся шерифа Буна с Диазом. Неужели полиция когда-то куда-то прибывала вовремя?  
Он не планировал попадаться не то что рядом с местом преступления, но и вообще на глаза. Его тут быть не должно.

Он дернулся в сторону помойки за «Пятку», чтобы быстро удалиться с места действия. Не лучший путь. Подошвы сапог поехали по склизким остаткам из баков, но в кои-то веки помогли не упасть, а ускользнуть.  
Сердце колотилось. Руки ухватились за шершавые доски салуна с обратной стороны, разворачивая его на скользком, и он скрылся из пределов видимости.  
Чарли не нравилось убегать так воровато, как будто он в чем-то виноват. Бог видел, виноват он был во многом, но точно не в этом.  
Остановившись сзади, в паре шагов от черного входа, он прислушался. Хлопнули смачно дверцы, внося в салун представителей правопорядка, и голоса их уже слышались глухо. Слов было не разобрать.  
Надо уходить. Мало ли, вдруг они решат осматривать тут все вокруг. Как будто убийца может до сих пор сидеть рядом.  
Чарли спешно развернул карту, сверяясь с тем, куда собрался идти сам. Путь не казался особо длинным. Острой необходимости в такой скрытности вообще-то не было — ведь Диаз и Бун были внутри. Вряд ли они бы заметили его сейчас на улицах. Но рисковать он не решил.

Чарли свернул за домом, который принадлежал Дили до того, как тот покинул Мракстоун. Теперь на любую тень он смотрел с опаской, хотя и черные квадраты, падающие на землю от зданий, страха не внушали.  
Он хотел быстрее добраться до Нокса и доктора, чтобы убедиться, что прошлая ночь прошла в их доме нормально, и ускорил шаг. В этот раз помои ни от кого его не спасали. Он вновь поскользнулся, наступив на желеистую дрянь. Кусок стухшего жира или чего-нибудь такого.  
Чарли обтер подошву о каменистую почву рядом, для равновесия придерживаясь за заднюю балку.  
Земля окрашивалась в красный, и внезапно он понял, что помоями не пахнет. Но вот чем-то… гнилым. Опасным. Железным.  
Чарли поднял голову. Ну нет. Только не опять.

***

После третьей сигареты Нокс вообще перестал их считать. Лишь закуривал следующую, как только заканчивал предыдущую. Сколько их всего было? Ну, сколько было. Он намеревался выкурить все, что недокурил, пока валялся без дела, и даже, возможно, перевыполнить план. 

Выслушав историю, Нокс все понял. Он так и знал. Знал, что однажды их образ жизни обернется именно этим. Бог найдет их и покарает. В смысле, он, конечно, и так видел всех на свете, но только сейчас его руки дошли до того, чтобы лично обрушить на них наказание. Наказание в виде проклятия на деревне в самой жопе Америки. В самом центре дырки Аризоны.  
Ноксу было жаль, что из-за них страдали все вокруг. Ведь эти люди наверняка ничего не сделали. А, может, и сделали. Может, бог всех грешников согнал в одно место. Тогда как мадам тут оказалась? Она точно не была виновата ни в чем за свою жизнь. Бог бы не поступил так с ней. 

— Я не думаю, что это что-то… — доктор Штеффен закусил губу, не зная, как закончить фразу. Как будто и так было непонятно. — Божественное. 

Скептик. Они даже в бога неправильно верили.  
Нокс вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь хоть одну тварь на земле, которую не взял бы свинец? Хоть одну тварь, которая бы… была подобна этому? Говорила? — Он фыркнул. — И я тоже. Теперь мне понятно. Это точно демон. 

Он посмотрел на дверь, за которой скрылись Магда с Клаусом. Ему нельзя было этого слышать, а она хотела быть рядом с ним.  
В присутствии одного доктора Нокс чувствовал себя слабым.

— Мы многое не знаем о том, где живем. — Доктор пожал плечами. — Мы не знаем, кто прячется в глубинах океанов. В высоте небес. Возможно, что-то водится и в толще земли. Что-то, что… нельзя изучить. Из-за его природы.  
— Природы. — Нокс закатил глаза. — Эта тварь не из природы. Это… Что-то вне ее законов. Вроде ангелов и бесов. На них законы природы не действуют. 

Как существуют они — вне законов общества, в котором живут. 

— Поверить не могу, что Чарли знал об этом столько времени и ничего мне не говорил.

Нокс спрятал лицо в руке, растирая его. Ладонь пахла табаком и жженной бумагой. Каждая линия, пятно и мозоль. Ужасно приятно, сколь бы много он уже ни выкурил.  
Почему Чарли молчал? 

— Он хотел уберечь тебя, — доктор замялся перед обращением, — от всего, Нокс. Ты бы все равно ничего не мог сделать с этим.  
— Как и он, — холодно ответил тот. — С этими вещами в принципе ничего нельзя сделать. Они приходят, чтобы наказать.  
— Чертовски долго они решили выжидать, учитывая, что эта штука появилась тут намного раньше вас.

Нокс скосил на Штеффена недовольный взгляд, злобно щурясь. Он не относился к этому серьезно. Как он мог понять? Если бы он знал, через что они с Чарли и Билли Бобом прошли. Сколько… разных вещей сделали. 

— Он надеялся, что увезет тебя отсюда, — доктор продолжил говорить о Чарли, — до того, как… станет… слишком опасно.  
— Слишком опасно стало, когда это сожрало наших лошадей.

Он не думал, что они смогут по-настоящему отсюда убраться. От рока не убежишь.  
Ведь это прихватило их еще на дороге. Далеко от Мракстоуна. Билли Боб, его ранение. Чарли удалось избежать очевидной участи, но где был Чарли, будь он проклят?! В гостинице? Действительно?

Нокс больше ничего не говорил, но шарпс положил на стол рядом с собой.


	22. Глава 22. Звучит как серьезный план

В памяти Чарли образ Сила плавал смутным пятном. Одутловатое лицо, щетка седых усов под мясистым носом, куртка с заплатками на локтях. Только детали мозаики, не складывающиеся в картину.  
Это могло бы помешать узнать его в любой другой момент, но не сейчас. _Когда и осталась одни детали._  
Выгрызенная грудная клетка, вывернутая, словно наизнанку, ошметки порванной одежды. Куски мяса просто валялись рядом. На один из них Чарли и наступил.

К горлу подступил завтрак, и Чарли пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не расстаться с ним.  
Он шагнул назад. Как можно дальше от тела, рассыпанного у стены здания. Было не похоже, чтобы его нашел хоть кто-то. Здесь наверняка нечасто ходили. Но скоро почувствуют запах и…

В тот момент Чарли едва ли думал о том, что в итоге произошло прошлой ночью. Он думал о том, как убраться. Поскорее. Пока и сюда не дойдет шайка полицейских. Уже не было времени заходить к доктору. Он должен был пойти туда сам.

Если бы с ним был Кадиллак… Но теперь Чарли совсем, совсем не верил, что он жив. Не оставалось ни единого шанса.

Опаснее. Опаснее. С каждым днем все опаснее.

 

***

— Знаешь, что мне чертовски испортило аппетит? — первым делом сказал Бун, как они оказались в офисе.

Диаз обтер руки от колбасы, которую ел по дороге. Его аппетит не портило ничто.

— Тело задушенной черной шлюхи?  
— Не скрою, это тоже было совсем не так привлекательно, как когда они живы, но я не об этом.

Бун дал ему еще пару секунд на подумать, но тот ни к какому однозначному выводу не приходил.

— Вы подумали о том, что в мертвых телах мертвое холодное дерьмо?

Бун даже слова растерял от этого предложения. Признаться, это сбивало с толку и заставляло думать об этом сейчас.

— Про дерьмо было близко, — сказал он, наконец совладав с собой.

Для этого ему потребовалось сесть на свое место. И тогда он уже решил раскрыть карты. Что его действительно беспокоило.

— Утром у салуна я видел Смитсона, — с нажимом сказал он.

Диаз был озадачен первые мгновения. А потом он нахмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Не может быть, — твердо ответил он. — Я лично его за шкирку выволок.  
— И он не мог вернуться, хочешь сказать? — поддел его Бун.

Конечно мог. Мог и вернулся. Интересно, что еще выблядку понадобилось в Мракстоуне? Судя по всему, коня он так и не искал. Но зачем еще он тут шатался?

— Мог, — озвучил его мысли Диаз.  
— И наверняка он не пропустит того, что Америка теперь принадлежит мне, — почесал подбородок Бун.

Каким бы назойливым маленьким хуем ни казался Смитсон, конь принадлежал ему. И решить этот вопрос можно было всего одним способом.

— Мне перерезать ему глотку или типа? — равнодушно спросил Диаз.

Хорошо, двумя способами.

Бун откинулся назад на стуле, сцепляя руки под затылком. Он тяжело вздохнул. Все нужно было делать по закону.

— Он живет в «Майратте», — вспомнил он вслух. — Надо глянуть, что у него с собой. Зуб даю — что-нибудь чужое.

От Смитсона уже в висках стучало.

— Но если ничего не найдешь, за что его можно привлечь…

Бун достал ремингтон, кладя его перед собой на стол. Диаз посмотрел на него, как кролик на удава.  
На самом деле пушка просто больно упиралась в бок, когда Бун сидел в этой позе.

— У нас есть мертвая проститутка, — напомнил он.  
— Типа… на него повесить? Но все знают, что ее Сил придушил. Его видели, — запротестовал Диаз. — Да и кому всралась проститутка?

Бун посмотрел на него. Серьезно.

— Нам.

Диаз поднялся со своего места.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Он кивнул и надел шляпу.

 

***

Когда дома Мракстоуна остались позади кривыми коричневыми полосками, Чарли наконец почувствовал себя более уверенно. Сил в нем окончательно не осталось, как и желания. Полиция — пожалуйста. Чудище из тьмы — добрый день.

Вчерашние ушибы, более-менее успокоившиеся за сытное утро, вновь заныли. Будто зная и предупреждая его, чтобы он не ходил. Но не пойти туда он не мог. В единственное место, которое он еще не изучил.

Он подумал об этом еще тогда, когда впервые увидел карту. Когда вспомнил поиски Клауса и разбросанные вразнобой обломки. Камни имели какой-то порядок? Они могли быть как-то связаны с тварью?  
Может быть, это было… частями какой-то тюрьмы, в которой содержалось это существо?

Чарли болезненно скривился при мысли о тюрьме. _Ну, он хотя бы не ел людей._

Может быть, это было деталями алтаря, где индейцы призвали темного духа, которому приносили в жертву коз и младенцев.  
Эта версия Чарли понравилась. Нет, не понравилась, конечно же, но она казалась правдивой, учитывая сумасшедший нрав дикарей.

Он остановился. Сегодня ветер не задувал песок ему в лицо, но и не делал день чуть более выносимым.  
Чарли взлохматил слипшиеся волосы, чтобы хоть как-то охладить голову. Спасающие воспоминания о не пьянящем, но отрезвляющем утреннем вине помнились маловероятным миражом. Было оно или нет?

Чарли приходило несколько идей по поводу карт, он думал над ними серьезно все то время, что не представлял короткие подштанники Штеффена. Эта мысль в голове пульсировала не менее ярко, хотя и осаждалась другой — представлением, что будет, если он наткнется на тварь посреди дня. Если она окажется настолько голодной, что пойдет на охоту. Как оголодавшая сова, ослепленная светом солнца, но летящая за добычей. Как енот, забредший в человеческий городишко Аризоны в поисках лучшей жизни. Как все, что было противно природе.

Чарли сверился с ориентиром — жерлом шахты, чтобы определить себя в пространстве и соотнести масштаб. Посмотрел на камни, разбросанные будто после землетрясения. В них не было никакого порядка. Ни линии, ни полукруга, как он ожидал. Это были просто камни, оставшиеся от взрыва после расширения шахты.  
На том месте, где на карте рисовались линии, не было ничего.

Чарли рассеянно прошелся вдоль камней и зарослей кактусов, нарастающих один на другой, сворачивая с основного пути, но пришел лишь к чуть большим кучам. Это походило на разрушенные индейские жилища. Или могилы. Или что-нибудь такое. Ничего интересного.  
Чарли закрыл глаза, вспоминая пропитанное кровью полотно, которое закрывал камнями, хороня все, что было его другом, в сухом каменном склепе.  
Билли Боб бы точно сообразил, что это все значит.

Господи, блядь, может быть, старуха просто поставила на карту свою чашку и обвела ее угольком, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли ровный след. И Чарли лишь хотелось верить, что он сейчас придет, обнаружит какой-нибудь… путь по окружности. Ведь он просто боролся с ветряными великанами из сказки, да?

Сейчас это походило на правду. Потому что на местности не было ни единого следа.

Чарли растерянно пошел обратно, вспоминая дорогу. В прошлый раз, убегая с Клаусом на руках, он не запомнил ее столь отчетливо, но теперь отдельные ориентиры всплывали в памяти.

Что он имел?

Монстра, которого не брала пуля. Жаждущего плоти, как путник в пустыне — воды. Который был голоден и в спячку не собирался, как бы ни убеждал его в этом Штеффен. Почему он не съел Мэггу, а напал на живого Сила? Это был еще один вопрос для него.  
И полицию, от которой теперь вынужден скрываться больше обычного. Мысль об этом вызывала головную боль. Он и до этого с опаской ходил по этому проклятому городу, а теперь еще и должен был прятаться по углам, как мелкая грязная крыса.  
Интересно, а можно ли было отсидеться в запертой комнате до четверга? А потом все же вернуть к жизни план про стукнуть Штеффена по голове и увезти?  
А остальные люди?

Боже, как будто остальным людям было до него дело. Как будто они бы не отправили его на плаху, если бы у них была возможность.  
Но у них не было.  
А у него была.  
Штеффен бы точно воспользовался любой возможностью сделать что-то хорошее. Глупый Штеффен, который делал, потому что мог.

Чарли добрел до места, где они с Клаусом тогда оторвались. Земля еще хранила вмятины, не полностью присыпанные песком, а его кожа — память о дерзких уколах кактусов, не щадящих скрывающихся от тьмы беглецов.  
Он потер бок, на котором еще оставались царапины, и карман куртки зашуршал картой. Была ли от нее польза? Хоть какая-нибудь? Обойти главную улицу Мракстоуна Чарли, скорее всего, смог бы и без нее. А все те призрачные мысли и догадки, ведшие в никуда, только разочаровывали его и приводили к собственной самонадеянности.  
Раньше он таким тупым не был. Раньше он не решал столько всего сам, не полагаясь на коллективный совет их небольшой шайки.

Чарли замахнулся ногой, чтобы выместить злость на кактусе, хорошенько его пнув, но приостановился. У него были большие иголки. Они могли проткнуть кожу его сапога, если он постарается. А если не постарается, то это все бессмысленно.

А потом он обернулся. А что, если… что, если… А если?

Чарли сделал несколько шагов назад от кактусов. Ему не нужно было доставать карту, чтобы примерно оценить, где они могли продолжаться.  
Когда они оказались тут с Клаусом, они перепрыгнули через целую отвесную колючую стену. В этом месте их было меньше.  
Он задержал дыхание, водя подошвой по земле. И заметенными она нашла плоские высохшие основания. Песок прикрывал их полностью, налипнув на некогда влажную сердцевину. Ровный срез говорил о том, что их удалили ножом.  
Малкин.  
Чарли сглотнул.  
Кактусы в ее сумке. Кактусы, за которыми она ходила. Она ходила сюда?

Ведь это было. Тварь отстала от них, когда они перепрыгнули линию кактусов, скрывшись между ними.  
Она… боялась их? Они были для нее опасны? Заразны? А теперь…

Чарли потер приоткрытый рот и судорожно вытянул карту вновь на свет.  
Линии, линии, линии.  
Он оглянулся на бороздку засыпанных песком обрезков кактуса. Он не видел ее конца, как и следующего начала линии. Здесь было вырублено так много.  
Старуха знала об этом. Может быть, даже видела круг, когда он был цел. Но кто мог засадить его? Природа не высаживает что-то ровными линиями. Это было творение человеческих рук.

Чарли присел на корточки, водя пальцами по срезу кактуса.  
Откуда они здесь взялись? Высаживала ли их Малкин? Он бы на ее месте делал это ближе к дому. А что индейцы здесь? Почему они отдали эту землю белым и больше не пытались вернуться? А старая шахта? Давно ли она тут была?  
Дорога дала ему вопросов больше, чем ответов.

 

***

Чарли в общем-то не ожидал от Нокса особых нежностей, но уж точно не того, что тот зарядит ему кулаком в лицо, едва увидев.  
Он даже отшатнулся и позабыл все, что должен был рассказать доктору, от такой любезности.

— Тебе что, башку напекло? — поздоровался Чарли и приготовился обороняться, если что.

Нокс сощурился на него по-змеиному, но больше атаковать не собирался.  
Он поправил сунутую под мышку швабру, которой пользовался как костылем, и поковылял обратно на кухню, где с громким скрипом занял стул и сложил руки на груди.

Магда, открывшая Чарли дверь, обеспокоенно посмотрела сначала на одного, потом на второго. Еще один взгляд она бросила на приоткрытую дверь. За ней слышались голоса. Штеффена и еще чей-то. Чарли предположил, что она думала, стоит ли звать его, или они и сами могли во всем разобраться.

Потирая горящую скулу, Чарли шагнул вглубь, чтобы рассмотреть, что было за дверью.

Спиной к проходу сидел мужчина, которого он не мог опознать. Левую руку тот положил на стол, и именно ей занимался доктор. Вокруг было полно крови.  
Чарли обернулся на Нокса, но тот все еще сидел с немым укором во взгляде.

— Ты это как-то объяснишь? — спросил Чарли, проводя рукой по лицу. Он думал, остался ли след от удара, или на его помятой физиономии он уже не бросится в глаза.  
— Нет, — споро ответил Нокс. — Ты же мне ничего не объясняешь.

Чарли посмотрел на Магду, тихо занимающуюся готовкой. Возможно, она могла делать это и быстрее. Быстрее, чем сейчас, выверяя каждый жест, чтобы не издать лишнего звука.  
Чарли помассировал глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем, черт побери, Нокс говорит. Не помогло. И помассировать виски не помогло. И даже сесть напротив и посмотреть прямо.

Легкий звон посуды и отголоски голосов сзади. Тихое клацанье когтей по полу, когда Отважный посмотрел, кто пришел, и вновь вернулся к хозяину. Глухое пение Клауса из другой комнаты. Чарли был уверен, Магда тоже к нему прислушивалась.  
Его невольно пробрала холодящая дрожь.

— Не знаю, что сказать. — Чарли положил руки на стол, смыкая пальцы в замок.  
— Дерьмово.  
— М-м.

Он пробежался языком по зубам, радуясь, что некоторые все еще с ним.

— Как твое плечо?  
— Почему ты ничего не рассказывал? — не выдержал Нокс.

Чарли поднял на него глаза. Он же не имел в виду… или имел? Ох, он имел.

— А что я должен был тебе рассказать? — медленно переспросил он. — Что я мог тебе рассказать?  
— Хотя бы то, что пока я тут лежу, там, — Нокс почти приподнялся на стуле, пока показывал здоровой рукой на окно, — творится какой-то ад.  
— Всегда так было.  
— Вчера.

Он не продолжал говорить, но положил на стол правую руку. Она дрожала; жилка дергалась, будто Нокс едва сдерживал себя.  
Чарли не помнил его таким. Он и себя не помнил таким, каким был сейчас. Мракстоун и то, что было в нем… те, кто были в нем, меняли их. И это было больно, как сращивать кости после перелома.

— Вчера, — повторил Нокс, — мы чуть не… чуть не умерли. Потому что я ничего не знал.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Чарли.

Когда он сжал кулак, кончики пальцев показались холодными и влажными по сравнению с его горячей кожей. С тем, как жарко он себя чувствовал. Жарко. И плохо.

Нокс говорил обрывисто, без подробностей, но Чарли подозревал, что он многое замалчивает, описывая произошедшее. Он бы задумался об этом, если бы в голову, перебивая эти образы, не лезли мысли о том, что могло бы случиться из-за того, что они оставили их.  
Он был очень сердит на себя.

Верхняя губа против воли задергалась, обнажая зубы.

— Я виноват, — только и смог выжать он.

Нокс хмыкнул, запрокидывая голову. Судя по тому, как он расправил плечи, он расслабился.

— Чертовски виноват, — подтвердил он.  
— Я больше не оставлю тебя, — твердо сказал Чарли.

Нужно будет забрать вещи из «Майратты». Остаток дней он может провести прямо здесь. В кабинете. Быть рядом с ними всеми. Со Штеффеном каждую ночь.

У него пересохло в горле.

— Вообще-то речь шла о том, чтобы ты не пытался скрывать от меня такие важные вещи, как ебаное нечто.

Последнюю фразу он сказал громким шепотом, наклонившись ближе.  
Чарли коротко кивнул. Он не был полностью согласен с абсолютной честностью, но от него другого ответа не ждали. Он почти почувствовал, как в воздухе лопнула нить напряжения после его кивка.  
Нокс посмотрел на мадам доктор, а потом вновь на Чарли.

— Ладно, какой у тебя план? — Нокс постучал пальцами по столешнице. — Уехать мгновенно мы отсюда не можем. У нас нет лошадей.  
— И повозка будет только в четверг.  
— Два дня.  
— Повозка на восток, — добавил Чарли.

Туда, откуда они бежали.  
Нокс, верно, тоже подумал об этом, потому что сглотнул тяжело.

— Какие у нас шансы, что оно не проникнет внутрь?  
— Раньше оно так не делало.  
— Отличный аргумент.

Чарли не хотел думать об этом. Если _это_ проникнет внутрь, шансов не останется ни у кого. Его заботили и другие проблемы. Что будет, если это раскроют? Как не попасться ебучему Диазу и не поставить под угрозу их всех?  
Более мелкие проблемы, жужжащие роем в голове, неплохо отвлекали его от самого страшного.

— Я не знаю, — наконец серьезно ответил Чарли, пожимая плечами. — Надеюсь, мы этого и не узнаем.  
— А что мы узнаем? — давил Нокс. — Мы будем сидеть тут, в их доме? До конца?  
— Я не сижу в их доме, — процедил Чарли сквозь зубы.

Он пожалел о поспешно сказанном, закрывая глаза.  
Нокс вытянулся ближе к столу, сложил руки, наклоняясь, и посмотрел на него. Невозможно было выносить этот его взгляд. Его глаза казались сверлами, впивающимися в кости.

— Мы со Штеффеном кое-что… кое-что обнаружили, — протянул Чарли, сдаваясь.

Он не знал, насколько глупым было рассказывать все это Ноксу, который и половины всего не знал. Не мог знать. Но он рассказывал.  
Про карту. И кактусы. И шахты. И все, что его беспокоило. Ну, не все, конечно.

Чарли прислушался к недовольному шипению пациента Штеффена через коридор.

Нокс не перебивал его, хотя особенно заинтересованным не выглядел. Чарли казался сам себе ребенком, который делится безумным открытием со взрослым, а тот смотрит на него снисходительно.

Он точно не знал, как смотрел на него Нокс, потому что тот обхватил руками голову и простонал, как будто она болела.

— Чарли, — начал он как-то отстраненно.

Голос звучал глухо, направленный куда-то вниз.  
Чарли предчувствовал, что он скажет. Ну. Наверное, что-то про то, что он ненормальный. И что на самом деле все это чертов бред.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — пробормотал Нокс, вновь поднимая глаза. — Я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, что ты делаешь.

Чарли открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Но ответа у него не было. Он же не мог просто сказать, что боится за жизнь Штеффена и его семьи, и пытается сделать хоть что-нибудь, что может им помочь, когда они уедут.  
Господи, зачем он это делал?  
Нокс не должен был знать.

— Мне кажется… — Он облизнул губу. — Мы оказались тут не случайно.  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Нокс. — Я так и думал. Это все происходит с нами не просто так. Мы слишком много…

Грешили? Это он хотел сказать?

Чарли не смотрел на него, но ему не надо было, чтобы представить его лицо. Нокс верил в это.  
А он… ему нужно было.

— Может быть, это происходит не с нами, — продолжил Чарли. — Может быть, просто мы в силах что-то изменить?  
— Изменить? — Нокс рассмеялся лаем.

Он взглянул на вздрогнувшую Магду, так ни разу к ним не повернувшуюся.

— Если бог возложил на нас эту миссию, то он нехуево так прогадал, — закончил он и повторил: — Изменить. Что мы можем изменить?

Чарли вновь пожал плечами. Он и пытался это выяснить.  
Но если ему бы удалось хоть что-то… это уже было победой.  
Шагом вперед.  
Искуплением.  
Он сам мог в это поверить. Почему раньше это не приходило в голову?

— Чарли, ты идиот, если думаешь, что мы в силах как-то повлиять на это, — вздохнул Нокс напоследок. — Оно создано быть сильнее нас. Быть нам не под силу. Ты хоть раз такое видел? За всю свою жизнь?  
— Сложно сказать. Иногда пол менялся с потолком местами. Разное бывает.

Нокс покачал головой, сцепляя руки на груди.

— Идиот.

Чарли вздохнул. Ну, идиот так идиот. Может быть, стоило тоже дать Ноксу в нос для профилактики. Когда он поправится — точно.  
Похоже, мадам Магде тишина показалась достаточно опасной, потому что она немедленно отвлекла их.

— Кто-нибудь помочь мне накрыть стол?

В ее руках было пять тарелок. Две из них были одинаковыми, еще две — похожими, но глубже. Пятая вообще сходила за плошку.  
Чарли подумал о том, что ему стоит уйти, если они собираются есть. Но… она же попросила?.. Стала бы она просить, если бы не имела в виду, что они могут остаться? Да и тарелок было пять…

— Я помогу, — сказал Нокс раньше, чем Чарли обдумал свои мысли.

Он поднялся поспешно и проковылял к мадам за тарелками.  
Чарли только брови приподнял от его рвения. Он решил не мешать им, поднимаясь со стула и шагая обратно к коридору. Он едва не налетел на Отважного, остановившегося, чтобы понюхать его колено. Чарли показалось, он дружелюбно вильнул хвостом. Было бы хорошо, если бы у Чарли был хвост. Можно было бы экономить слова на приветствиях.

Чарли оперся плечом о дверную раму, наблюдая за тем, как Штеффен работает с тем же мужчиной. Рука последнего была искусно затянута бинтами, утолщавшимися к кисти, принявшей странную форму. Доктор затягивал повязки, игнорируя брань недовольного процессом лечения пациента.

Чарли хотелось, чтобы Штеффен посмотрел на него. Ведь он мог видеть его. Хоть краем глаза. Он же мог просто поднять взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что это он?  
Штеффен не смотрел на него.  
Может быть, что-нибудь изменилось? Может быть, он не хотел его видеть?

Чарли опустил голову, хмуро смотря в пол.

— Лучше бы я яблочко на голову положил, — фыркнул больной и прижал локоть к себе, покидая комнату.

Благодарностей врачу от него Чарли так и не услышал, провожая взглядом до дверей.  
Штеффен оттирал свои руки от крови влажной тряпкой, став напротив и так же держа того в поле зрения.

— Это бы решило некоторые проблемы, — вздохнул он и посмотрел на присутствующих. — На спор держал картофелину как мишень. Отстрелили три пальца.

Вот почему кисть выглядела так странно. Ну, зато вечер прошел весело.  
Чарли скривился раздраженно. Он чувствовал беспричинную злость и хотел сорваться хотя бы на ушедшем болване, прокомментировав его едко, но Штеффен, проходящий на кухню и дотронувшийся до его запястья, совершенно сбил его с толку.  
Он не рискнул обернуться на него сразу и переждал несколько мгновений, пока сердце перестанет так сильно давать о себе знать.

— Я думал, ты заглянешь пораньше, — сказал Штеффен, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
— Возникли кое-какие дела.

Чарли не терпелось рассказать обо всем и ему, но Клаус, появившийся из своей комнаты, отбил охоту так рьяно делиться подробностями. О них ребенку знать совсем не стоило. Да и суп пах слишком приглашающе.

Квадратный столик был мал для всех пятерых. Они едва уместились. Мадам устроила Клауса со своей стороны, твердо намерившись стоять, но Штеффен отодвинул ей свой стул, сам опускаясь на ящик, подтащенный от стены. По громкому кряку Чарли предположил, что он не очень прочный.

Это было неловко. Чарли не делил свою трапезу с кем-то таким образом. За столом, из тарелок с приборами.  
Он вытер руки предложенной тряпкой, и только потом заметил, что все докторское семейство кладет их на колени. Зачем? Чтобы не лить на себя суп?

Нокс чувствовал себя так же, как и он. Он и ложки не касался, пока не увидел, что это делают остальные.  
Вроде бы в этом не было ничего сложного, и ели они так же ртом, как и остальные, но… было в этом что-то изящное. В том, как они сидели с прямой спиной. Как даже маленький Клаус вел себя.  
Может быть, они были совсем другими.  
Может быть, Чарли нравилось смотреть, как ест Штеффен.

Увидев, что Нокс уже занят своей тарелкой, доктор улыбнулся ему, и от этого горло сжалось. Чарли настолько потерялся, что едва выдавил улыбку в ответ. Как будто не умел этого делать.  
Держа руку на чашке с теплым вином, он посмотрел на небо в окне, темнеющее день ото дня все раньше. А ведь зимой дни совсем короткие. _Что если… это… не наестся и не уйдет?_

У Чарли свело желудок, аппетит пропал. Еще один спазм, еще одна мысль, возвращающая его к тому, в чем он постоянно сомневался — смыслу всего. Смыслу, зачем он это делает.  
В голове стояли лица Штеффена, Магды и Клауса. Все в крови, вспышками, как солнечный ожог, полоснувший по глазам.

— А интересная у нас собралась компания, — нарушил тишину Клаус. — Хорошо, что вы пришли к нам в гости.

Все посмотрели на него, но каждый по-разному. Нокс — с удивлением, что самый маленький из них был самым смелым. Мадам — с укором, потому что теперь им придется говорить. Отважный — с надеждой, что сейчас что-то кинут со стола.

— Теперь мы будем все дружить? — продолжил Клаус, не разбирая направленных на него взглядов.

Взрослые молчали, не зная, как ответить на поставленный вопрос. У Чарли самого в голове это выглядело слишком смешно. Как они все могли…  
Но ему хотелось дружить. И с любознательным милым Клаусом, и с его матерью, заботящейся о них, и с Отважным, сменившим холодное недоверие на своеобразное внимание, и со Штеффеном… с ним он хотел все.

— Наши гости уезжать скоро, — сказала медленно Магда. В ее фразе не было эмоций, чтобы оценить, нравится ей это или нет. — Но мы запомнить их хорошие друзья.

Штеффен кашлянул, хмурясь.  
Чарли задался вопросом, о том же подумал он или нет?

— Не так уж и скоро, — внезапно отозвался Нокс, старательно не смотря на мадам. — У нас еще есть небольшие. Вопросы. Которые надо решить.  
— Только не при столе, — негромко ответила она, поворачиваясь к Клаусу. — Еще суп?

Суп был на овощном бульоне и с пшеном, вкусный, хотя не особенно сытный. Чарли сглотнул от мысли о мясе, но его на столе не было. Он решил не говорить это вслух. Надо будет просто достать им мяса.

Клаус настаивал на том, чтобы помочь матери убрать со стола, но она не разрешила ему. Надувшись, он отправился к себе, хотя и под четким надзором — дверь в ту комнату должна быть открыта, а читать свою книгу он обязан громко.

Штеффен напряженно смотрел на Магду, вероятно, не желая и ее посвящать во все их дела, но это было сложнее, чем самолично мыть всю посуду, поэтому, вздохнув, он вернулся к столу.

Нокс закурил последним, будто оттягивая удовольствие. Дрожь ощутимо пробежалась по его телу, он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Как дома, — сказал он.

Чарли разложил мятую карту на столе и по памяти размазал ребром ладони свежую черту, нанесенную последней хозяйкой карты.

— Я прошел здесь, — сообщил он, ведя вдоль пыльной грязной линии. — Кактусы вырублены под корень.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, что они вообще имеют к этому отношение? — скептически заметил Нокс.  
— От того, что, возможно, только благодаря им я тут до сих пор сижу.  
— Может, это совпадение.  
— Куда уж совпадение. И именно эти кактусы старуха по совпадению надергивала себе на суп.

Нокс посмотрел на него, как впервые видел.

— И что от них у меня… мне… странное виделось? — продолжил Чарли.

Это было самым слабым его аргументом. Впрочем, никто из них не видел того, что видел он. Чарли подумал, а не стоит ли принести настойку сюда, чтобы…  
Он отмел эти мысли.

— Ты напился виски, возможно, это никак не связано, — попытался парировать Нокс.  
— Я что, первый раз напился? Не знаю, как это бывает?  
— Думаю, Чарли прав, — вклинился в их спор Штеффен.

Разгоряченные, они сразу замолчали.

— Когда мы вчера обнаружили кактусы, которые собирала Малкин, я не мог вспомнить название сразу, — сказал он. — Но я точно их раньше видел. У меня не много записей о кактусах, об этом почти ничего нет, но с виду похоже. И, если я не ошибаюсь, это может быть пейотлем¹.  
— Пейотлем? — переспросил Чарли. — Пей-отлей?

Штеффен посмотрел на него так, как будто он говорил на каком-то другом языке.

— И что в них особенного? — спросил Нокс.  
— Они волшебные, — ответил Штеффен.

Он определенно не мог говорить всерьез. Или мог? Чарли внимательно посмотрел на его лицо.

— Для индейцев.  
— Господи, да они же даже ромашкам молятся, — фыркнул Нокс.  
— Может, они не так уж и неправы?  
— Ладно, что там с кактусами?  
— Они действительно… обладают особыми свойствами, — проговорил медленно Штеффен, потирая подбородок указательным пальцем. — С точки зрения медицины. Поэтому Малкин их использовала.  
— Как обезболивающее.  
— Я бы сказал, что они больше не обезболивают, а… вводят в транс. Что в принципе заменяет это действие. Возможно, поэтому Чарли и привиделось разное. Это просто… свойство этого растения. Все объяснимо наукой.

Чарли нахмурился. Ему не хотелось признавать, что его кошмар наяву был всего лишь набором картинок, увиденных опьяненным веществом мозгом.

— Но эти кактусы не дали _ему_ нас поймать, — напомнил он тихо.  
— У меня нет объяснения этому, Чарли.

Если бы сам Чарли знал, как это объяснить. Он знал, что видел. Знал, что лишь они, возможно, спасли их с Клаусом тогда. Но большего он не понимал.

— Так все волшебство в том, что из этих кактусов можно гнать какой-то дурман? — вернул их к основной теме Нокс.  
— Я не знаю. Но основная версия, почему индейцы считают его ценным… такая.  
— Это как если бы ирландцы поклонялись ячменю, — хмыкнул Нокс.  
— Они и поклоняются вроде, — усмехнулся Чарли.

Было приятно над чем-то посмеяться.

Нокс долго молчал, смотря на карту, сложенную между его рук. Смотря так, как будто ему не нравится ни сам факт карты, ни то, что на ней нарисовано, ни Мракстоун в целом. Его можно было понять.

— Ладно, ху… — Он посмотрел на Магду и замолчал. — Пес с ними. Допустим, что от вот этого вот… существа защищают кактусы. Без понятия как, но допустим. Может быть, оно трезвенник и все это.  
— Допустим.  
— И они… как вы тут говорите, особо ценны для красножопых, потому что… потому что они так веселятся. Как бухают, да? У них, наверное, нет пива и всего такого.  
— Ты очень упрощаешь, Нокс.  
— И вы говорите, раньше тут было индейское поселение? Они-то точно об этом знали? Может, даже посадили их.  
— Может быть, — покачал головой Штеффен, сам сомневаясь. — Они растут очень однородно, судя по карте. По крайней мере росли. Пока их не начали вырубать.  
— Блистательно. Индейцы посадили себе садик, а потом пришли белые и нашли здесь серебро.  
— Да, это так.

Нокс посмотрел на Штеффена так, как будто его личной идеей было перемахнуть через океан и начать отбивать земли у краснокожих.

— Так какого же х… какого же… они просто оставили это место? Индейцы? Свою землю обетованную? Не попытались отбить после? Может быть, не так уж и ценны эти… это для них?

Чарли подумал, что такую землю он бы не то что бросил, он бы даже приплатил за то, чтобы ее кто-то взял себе.

— Некому бросать, — внезапно сказала Магда негромко, отставляя помытую тарелку.

Все трое обернулись на нее, хотя мысли наверняка были у всех свои. Чарли увидел, что лицо Штеффена выглядит рассеянно, но не особенно удивленно.

— Некому было бросать, — исправилась мадам, домывая другую тарелку. — Убивать были все.

Штеффен оперся локтями о стол — теперь он пересел на место Клауса, — опуская голову. Он потер руки друг о друга.

— Или почти все, — добавил он. — Но после охотников… теперь уже точно.  
— Что значит убивать были все? — переспросил Нокс, хмурясь. — Откуда вы знаете?  
— Магда работает в архиве газеты, — напомнил Штеффен и постучал пальцами по столу. — Ты об этом?  
— Да, — кивнула мадам доктор. — Там есть об этом.  
— О чем? — теперь спросил Чарли.  
— Земля на самом деле не хотелась отдавать, — дополнила Магда свой ответ. — Поэтому пленные не брать, никого не оставлять. Это нет газеты, это говорить мне мистер Пайнс.  
— Газетчик и заведующий архивом, — объяснил Штеффен, как будто это что-то объясняло. Что такое архив? — Он давно здесь живет, верно?  
— Давно.

Чарли потер костяшки левой кисти правой рукой, размышляя. Здесь была газета. Шахта. Шериф. Вся цивилизация, как говорила Лавинья.  
Шахта.

— А шахты здесь сколько? — спросил он.

Мадам развела руками. Этого ответа у нее не было.

— Зачем тебе шахты? — не понял Нокс, разворачиваясь к нему.

Чарли почесал нос, поводя плечом неуверенно.

— Я имею в виду… — Он сглотнул. — Мы встретили это там. С мальчиком.

Он глубоко вдохнул, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь от воспоминания.

— И?  
— Ну и… оно же должно где-то находиться ночью? Его никто не видел днем, верно? Мне кажется… если оно… боится света? Ведь оно появляется только ночью. Или когда уже солнца… нет. Оно же должно где-то находиться днем, верно? Типа спать там.  
— Ты уверен, что оно спит? — холодно спросил Нокс.

Судя по всему, он еще не оставил мыслей о неземной, ненатуральной природе _этого_ , и полагал, что правила, подходящие для всего живого, могут не работать.

— Днем нападений не было, — согласился Штеффен, смотря на Чарли. — Так что, полагаю, встреча на шахте это не случайность. Оно там… пережидает. Это может быть так. Она ведь заброшена давно.  
— Почему тогда оно не сожрало шахтеров на второй шахте? — вдруг подумал Чарли.  
— Она далеко. Дальше, чем наше поселение. Я думаю, оно ищет себе более простую добычу. Сначала. И поэтому оно… появилось здесь.  
— Но раньше этого не было, — напомнил ему Чарли. — Раньше только на животных нападали? Годом раньше и еще раньше?  
 — Да, — вновь подтвердил Штеффен. — Я слышал об этом от фермеров, которые находили тела койотов. Буйволов. И других животных, у которых здесь нет природных врагов.

Чарли сложил перед собой руки. Это начало происходить, когда они прибыли. Были ли в этом виноваты они или…

— Малкин живет здесь полгода, — вдруг сказал он.

Сначала сказал, а потом подумал.

— Может быть, поэтому так близко нападений раньше не было? А когда она приехала и начала вырезать пей-отлей для своих наваров… между Мракстоуном и шахтой линия… защиты… я имею в виду кактусов… стала истончаться?

Нокс вновь постучал пальцами по столу и покачал головой недовольно.

— Чарли, ты пытаешься связать вещи, которые не могут быть связаны. У меня уже голова от этого разболелась. Чертовы индейцы, какие-то кактусы, старухи, шахты, — не сдержался он, — все вокруг одного чертового городишки, чертовой затерянной точки на карте за линией фронтира. И это все не складывается. Я знаю только то, что шахта — это дело рук белых. И если вот это вот… живет в шахте, то оно появилось после индейцев? Белые его завезли? Тогда как тут замешаны индейцы и их кактусы? И откуда вообще оно взялось?

Чарли выдохнул. Нокс озвучил все вопросы, которые его беспокоили. Если бы у кого-то из них был ответ на это все.

— Нам нужно знать, когда и что тут произошло, — подтвердил Штеффен. — К сожалению, я не особенно интересовался Мракстоуном по прибытии. Больше было других, личных дел.  
— Но у кого тогда можно все узнать? Кто живет тут дольше вас?

Штеффен откинулся назад на стуле и пожал плечами.

— Может быть, шериф Бун?  
— О, да, шериф мне с удовольствием все выложит, — усмехнулся Чарли. — Он меня просто обожает. Особенно его помощничек.

Они вздохнули почти одновременно.  
В комнате повисло молчание, разбавленное только звоном посуды, перетираемой мадам.  
У кого, черт побери, они могли все узнать? Чарли просто не представлял, как он будет расспрашивать у прохожих, сколько они тут живут и не помнят ли, когда открылась шахта. И было это до или после внезапного разрастания кактусов ровными линиями.

— Может быть, тогда помогать архив? — внезапно предположила мадам, разворачиваясь к ним.

Чарли понял, что смотрит на нее, приоткрыв рот.

— Там, где вы работаете? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Штеффену. — Архив это… как газета?

Губы доктора блеснули тенью улыбки, но он быстро совладал с собой, осознавая, что они не одни.

— Это место, где складируется пресса за какой-то период времени, — ответил он, поворачиваясь к ней. — Новости.  
— Нам стоит туда зайти, — быстро схватился за лучинку надежды Чарли. — Там нам расскажут, как тут все было?  
— Вообще я думаю, что там можно скорее найти подшивку газет за все годы. — Штеффен повернулся к Магде. — Ты можешь принести что-то сюда?  
— Нет, — покачала головой она. — Но я можно провести. Вас. — Она выговаривала слова, будто они давались ей с трудом. — Газеты должны там. Читать только там.  
— Придется что-то читать? — разочарованно пробормотал Чарли.

Если с отдельными словами он кое-как разбирался, он не представлял, как иметь дело с большими текстами. Кажется, здесь ему точно не справиться в одиночку.

— Магда, ты же поможешь ему… найти информацию? — Штеффен не произнес слова «читать», и Чарли почувствовал глупый укол благодарности. Обычно ему не было стыдно за то, что он делал не очень хорошо. Но только не в этой компании, где все умели прекрасно читать, даже женщина, которая и говорила очень странно.  
— Я тоже хочу пойти, — вызвался Нокс. — Уже видеть не могу эти чертовы четыре стены. М-м. Прекрасные чертовы четыре стены.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел, — опротестовал его решение Чарли. — Пока тебя не видели в городе, пусть это так и остается.

Если уж он попадется вновь, то пусть хотя бы Нокс не влезает в это. Пусть у него будет шанс.

Мадам вытерла руки грубой тканью полотенца.

— Думаю, мы справиться вдвоем, — кивнула она. — Но Клаус… я не могу оставить его себе.  
— Нет, ему туда точно лучше не идти, — согласился Штеффен. — Может быть, я возьму его с собой… завтра у меня четыре визита к больным.  
— О, да, ведь смотреть кровавые раны лучше, чем знать о том, что происходит сюда.  
— И один в бордель.  
— Определенно ни в каких случаях!  
— Ну, давайте тогда я с ним останусь, — предложил Нокс внезапно.

Чарли посмотрел на него с удивлением. Он не представлял себе эту ситуацию. Последний раз Нокс имел дело с детьми, когда и сам был ребенком. Да и то, что он вызвался… В любом случае, мадам ни за что бы не позволила своему сыну остаться наедине с человеком, о котором она была такого же мнения, какого она была о них с Ноксом.

— Мне все равно нечего делать, — повторил Нокс. — А тут хоть какое-то развлечение. Пригожусь. Для дела.

Доктор с мадам переглянулись. О, Чарли определенно не знал, о чем они сейчас думают.  
Она сложила руки, сплетая тонкие пальцы, розовые и огрубевшие от домашней работы. Должно быть, однажды они были белыми, как молодой сыр.

— Штеффен доверять вы и Чарли, — сказала она. — Я доверять тоже.

Нокс смотрел на нее, не моргая, как будто с трудом понимал, о чем она. И несмотря на сложность ее акцента, все было очевидно.  
Чарли выдохнул и пнул Нокса под столом, чтобы тот закрыл неуместно долго приоткрытый рот. Тот поспешно нахмурился и сжал губы в узелок.

— Я думаю, мы справимся без вас, — запинаясь, выдавил он. — Почитаем типа книгу. И все такое.

Они замолчали все как-то синхронно, обдумывая каждый свое. Чарли ни о чем не думал, но он предполагал, что творилось в головах у них. Нокс, должно быть, думал о том, что можно делать с ребенком пару часов подряд. Даже он столько с ним говорить не мог. Мадам беспокоилась о том, как оставить единственного сына с… ну да, бандитом. Вряд ли у нее так быстро поменялось о них мнение, даже с учетом той ночи, что они подверглись опасности вместе.  
Чарли почесал подбородок. Может быть, у них было что-то большее, чем опасность? Может быть, они разговаривали? Тоже подружились и все такое?  
Он не знал, о чем думал Штеффен. Но ему было приятно представлять, что думали они об одном.

— Это похоже на план, — завершил Штеффен, поднимаясь из-за стола и туша сигарету на ходу. — Надеюсь, что это даст нам необходимое.

Чарли закивал ему от лица их всех. Он тоже так чертовски на это надеялся. И, конечно, не подозревал, что все, как всегда, пойдет через задницу.

* * *

 **Пейотль**  — небольшой кактус рода Лофофора. Почитался индейцами Мексики и юго-восточной Америки как божество. Известен тем, что содержит в своей мякоти мескалин. Благодаря его галлюциногенным свойствам использовался в обрядах и церемониях.


	23. Глава 23. Существо из сказок

Чарли почувствовал большую причастность, когда лично проверил обе двери в доме. Задвинул каждый засов, провернул ключи, подпер для верности комодом.  
Он слышал, как говорила в своей комнате мадам с Клаусом, рассказывая, что будет завтра.

Нокс оставался до последнего на кухне и поглаживал винтовку, вытянув ногу в проход. Гипс на ней совсем обветшал, сделался серым и грязным. Штеффен сказал, что его уже можно снимать, но Нокс не дался. Ворча, что сделает все сам, он демонстративно проковылял в свою комнату и больше оттуда не выходил.

Дом засыпал. Голоса из-за двери совсем стихли. Отважный процокал когтями по полу мимо, наверное, ища, где бы устроиться.  
Чарли ожидал, когда станет совсем тихо, ожидал, почти не дыша и замерев, поэтому, когда скрипнула дверь кабинета Штеффена, он вздрогнул, будто очнувшись ото дремы.

— Давно тут стоишь? — спросил доктор, опираясь плечом о дверь.  
— Некоторое время, — уклончиво ответил Чарли, пряча руки в карманы. — Ждал, когда все заснут.  
— Дождался?

Чарли смотрел пытливо в его глаза. Играл с ним? Вновь?  
 _В любом случае. Он принимал правила._  
Чарли ступил вперед, в один шаг оказываясь к Штеффену лицом к лицу. Может быть, не стоило подходить так близко. Ему не нравилось задирать голову.

— Не могу думать о том, что будет завтра, — выпалил он, даже не подозревая, что хочет говорить об этом.

Оно словно было внутри, спало беспокойно, как змей, готовый вот-вот открыть желтый злобный глаз.

Чарли уперся лбом в раму двери слева, тяжело выдыхая через нос.

— Куда это нас приведет? Что мы узнаем? Что это нам даст? — Он закрыл глаза. — Не могу перестать задавать себе эти вопросы.

Он поежился и повел плечами, когда Штеффен погладил его по загривку. У него были прохладные пальцы, но не их температура вызывала дрожь.

— Чарли, ты уже делаешь все, что возможно.  
— А вдруг нет? Вдруг стоит делать совсем другое?

Чарли поднял на него глаза, пытаясь найти в его лице ответ. Если бы там только были ответы. Если бы хоть где-нибудь были ответы.

— Пробовать — стоит, — неопределенно ответил Штеффен.

Чарли бесило, когда говорили загадками. Он давно понял, что те, кто не могли сказать прямо, и в самом деле не знали ничего. Не больше его.  
Он хотел высказать это, но ткнувшийся ему в ноги Отважный сбил его с мысли. Так и не нашел место.  
Штеффен погладил пса по голове, и тот резво замотал хвостом, стуча им по колену Чарли.  
Чарли был недоволен, что вниманием Штеффена так быстро завладела собака. Он сложил руки на груди, делая шаг назад.

— Почему ты говоришь с ним по-другому? — спросил он, пытаясь злиться.

Отважный широко открыл рот, высунув язык, и счастливо щурился. Злиться на него было сложно.

— Я учил его на немецком.  
— И по-английски он не понимает? — фыркнул Чарли.  
— Что-то понимает. Например, хороший мальчик.

Отважный ожесточеннее завилял хвостом.

— Хороший мальчик? — повторил Чарли. — Почему именно хороший мальчик?  
— Потому что он хороший мальчик.  
— А я?

Штеффен перестал гладить пса и вновь смотрел только на Чарли.

Чарли прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос, но у Штеффена было другое мнение. Наверняка другое.  
Предыдущий шаг растаял между ними, как мгновение.

Чарли не хотел давать этому чувству волю, вновь пряча глаза в изгибах складок грубой ткани жилета, брюк, блеске пуговиц.  
Он хотел упереться обеими руками в грудь Штеффена, когда тот притянул его голову к себе, касаясь своим лбом его. Потому что они даже не в личной комнате были, господи!

Но лоб доктора был теплым, пальцы — сухими, но мягкими. И весь он — мягким. Когда положил голову Чарли на плечо, будто нуждался в нем больше, чем Чарли — в нем.  
Он не знал, что из этого было правдой.  
Штеффен хотел находиться рядом. И понять это было — как найти сокровище. Хаф в кармане. Или целый доллар.  
И понять это было — как спрятаться от дождя. Боясь промокнуть и потеряться в тумане. Найти кров и свое место.

— У меня от тебя крыша едет, доктор, — горячо выдохнул Чарли. — Больше, чем от всего вокруг.  
— Да?  
— Да.

Штеффен повернулся к нему лицом, и украсть у него поцелуй было так просто.

Тяжелый скрип двери сзади заставил их дернуться и заметаться, как блох на мокрой заднице. Чарли отпрыгнул назад, закашливаясь и хлопая руками по карманам, будто ища мелочь.

— Вы не ложитесь? — спросил Нокс сзади.

В голове молнией мелькнула первая попавшаяся молитва. Чарли выдохнул, надеясь на то, что у него не слишком красное лицо, а если и слишком — что в сумраке этого заметно не будет.

— Я как раз шел посмотреть, лег ли ты, — сказал он, делая паузу чуть ли не через слово. Фраза давалась нелегко, будто после каждого слога у него перехватывало дыхание.  
— Спеть мне колыбельную? — пробормотал Нокс без тени улыбки.  
— Типа того.

Сердце Чарли бухало сильно и тяжело, как подбрасываемая в воздух мягкая фляга с водой. Ноги казались деревянными, пока он шел до двери Нокса, чтобы, как пообещал, проверить, как тот ложится.  
Штеффен ничего не сказал, лишь шагнул обратно в свой кабинет. Чарли замер на пороге другой комнаты, прислушиваясь. Щелчка не было. Он оставил дверь открытой.

Нокс с размаху сел на свою койку. С тех пор, как он пришел в себя и начал ходить и ерзать, она походила на бобриную хатку, где вместо палочек использовались простыни.  
Чарли старался оставаться в тени, подальше от керосинки у его изголовья. Ему сложно было определить, в каком состоянии он находится сам, но ему казалось, что испарину на лбу видно невооруженным глазом.

— Ну, смотри, я в кровати, — сказал Нокс. — Не промахнулся, не перепутал.

Чарли почти ждал, что тот иронично предложит подоткнуть себе одеяльце.  
Нокс молчал. Казалось, будто он избегает смотреть на Чарли. Так же, как и Чарли — на него.

— Теперь я могу спать спокойно, — с облегчением заметил Чарли, совладав с голосом. — В комнате со столом. Там есть стулья. На них.

Нокс покосился на пустующую кровать рядом и промолчал.  
Это был тот момент. Уже можно и нужно было уйти, но Чарли чувствовал, что Нокс хочет сказать что-то еще. Что-то, что вертится на его языке, покалывая, как кислота ягоды, вкус которой не определить.  
Или стоило уйти? Уйти до того, как он вспомнит и придумает. До того, как придется отвечать. Чарли не был уверен, что сможет ответить хоть на один вопрос сегодня.

— Вы какие-то странные, — сказал Нокс, когда Чарли уже почти ступил на порог.

Волна мурашек подступила вновь, окатывая всю его кожу.

— Кто мы? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
— Кинуть меня хотите?

Напряженные плечи Чарли опустились.  
В смысле, было вроде как оскорбительно, что Нокс думал, будто он что-то мутит за его спиной, но это было куда проще, чем говорить о том, о чем Чарли говорить не умел.

— Ты что, спятил? — бодро воскликнул он. — Я думал, ты выздоравливаешь. А ты несешь какой-то бред умирающего.  
— Я поправляюсь, — медленно проговорил Нокс.  
— Тогда это бред поправляющегося.

Нокс смотрел на него, щуря глаза. Не так, как если бы он пытался напугать Чарли и заставить его в чем-то признаться. Но это тоже был знакомый взгляд.

— Вы с ним много общаетесь теперь, да? — процедил Нокс через зубы.

Чарли второй раз испытал прилив облегчения. Вероятно, Нокс просто… ревновал? Думал, что он решил променять его на доктора, который ввиду своих медицинских навыков полезнее в дороге. И лучше пахнет. Что-нибудь такое.

— Ну, мы… — Чарли шмыгнул носом, — говорим о тебе. О деле. О том, что происходит. Не больше обычного.  
— Обычного.

Повторив за ним, Нокс отвернулся к стене, рассматривая трещину на ней с плохо сдерживаемым недовольством.  
Чарли не знал, что стоит ему сказать. Что его касалось.  
На все эти вопросы у него был ответ один — ничего.

— Чарли.

Он обернулся.

Нокс тер переносицу, как будто у него резко разыгрался чих, и он пытался его скрыть. Рот его был плотно сжат.

— Только один вопрос.  
— Я слушаю. — Чарли облизал пересохшие губы. Сейчас ему стало страшно.  
— Это из-за денег?  
— Что? — опешил он.  
— Ты делаешь это, потому что у нас нет денег заплатить? — выпалил Нокс разом. — С ним.  
— Что делаю? — выдохнул Чарли. Вспотело даже между пальцев ног.  
— Это.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Понимаешь.

Чарли показалось, что весь его позвоночник изнутри пророс льдом. Холодная волна окатила его кожу с обратной стороны, и взмокли ступни.  
Черт, лучше бы на него пушку наставили. В такой ситуации он хотя бы знал, что делать.

— Что за хуйню ты несешь? — рявкнул Чарли, с силой пиная ножку его кровати. — Что у тебя в башке вообще происходит?

Кровь бухала у него между висков, в кулаках. Очень хотелось ударить по чему-нибудь покрепче. Может быть, по Ноксу? Чтобы он не смел. Думать. Господи. О таком.  
Больше всего он боялся, что это было видно со стороны. Если это мог кто-то увидеть… Если Нокс… Он же говорил об _этом_?

Лицо Нокса было нечитаемо. Он даже не извинился за такое ужасное предположение.

Чарли не знал, чем это было.

— Если ты о том, о чем я думаю, то я не знаю, — злобно повторил он, скрещивая руки на груди, — как тебе подобная мерзость вообще в голову пришла? Чтобы я… и чтобы он. И…

А чем это было? Чарли не знал.  
Что у них было? Быстрый дешевый перепих как способ сбросить напряжение? Дружба с привилегиями для того, чтобы скрасить молчание? Ну не любовью же это было в самом деле?  
Тогда почему сейчас так горько было об этом думать?

Чарли не знал, что это было. Но там точно было что-то, что он боялся потерять. Что-то, без чего следующий день не будет таким, как этот.

Волна праведного гнева отступила так же быстро. Он вздохнул и сел на край постели спиной к Ноксу. Слабая надежда на то, что тот задушит его, избавляя от необходимости жить с самим собой, растаяла.

Чарли спрятал лицо в руках. Между ушей еще гудело, а горечь во рту не сглатывалась, застряв склизким комом посередине.  
Он выдохнул, поднимая голову.  
У него просто больше не было сил делать это. Только не с Ноксом.

— Ты видел, да? — сдался Чарли, смотря в противоположную стену.

Он бы точно сгорел на месте, если бы пришлось смотреть в глаза.  
Нокс молчал сзади, и чем дольше тянулась пауза, тем больше Чарли казалось, что он попал в ловушку.  
Но видел Бог, больше врать ему он не мог.

— Это не… — он вздохнул, — не из-за денег.

С опаской Чарли повернулся к Ноксу и присмирел, как кроль, вытянутый из ящика за уши. Он ожидал увидеть там… ну, разное подходящее ситуации. Отвращение, непонимание, брезгливость.  
На лице Нокса не было эмоций, ни единой. Наверное, он и сам не знал, что думать обо всем этом. А кто знал? Кто вообще что-нибудь знал?

— Что ты думаешь? — пересилил себя Чарли, складывая руки в замок.

_Может быть, тогда я пойму, что думать мне._  
Нокс поджал губы, качая головой.

— Что вы оба сгорите в аду.

Чарли и так это знал.

— Пиздец, — выдавил Нокс через силу. — Я не могу поверить. Знаю, но не могу.

Он нервно постучал кулаком по постели рядом.

— В смысле, это же ты? Это ты всегда был рядом. И ты… ну, такой.

У Чарли сжалось горло. Он бы подумал точно так же. Точно так же, если бы узнал что-то подобное о близком себе человеке. Это ощущалось, как предательство. Он сам знал.

— Это все еще я.  
— Я вижу, — холодно ответил Нокс. — Но я не понимаю.

В его голосе не слышалось угрозы, и это было хорошо. Чарли не смог бы дать отпор, если бы Нокс решил сейчас его пришить. Да и было за что.

— Как это вышло? Ты же знаешь, что это дерьмо.  
— Я знаю.  
— Вокруг куча баб. И ты… ты… — Нокс покачал головой раздосадовано. — Даже не из-за денег.

Чарли тяжело пожал плечами. Самому бы разобраться в устройстве себя и своих желаний, не говоря о том, чтобы как-то это объяснять.  
Ему было ужасно стыдно за себя. За то, каким он был. За то, что это приходилось терпеть Ноксу, который ни в чем не был виноват. За то, что ему пришлось знать это.

— Я не знаю, как это произошло, — прошептал Чарли. — Это просто есть. Всегда было.

Когда он начал видеть и чувствовать. Мужские тела, руки, лица, голоса, члены вызывали в нем это. Что не затопишь в виски, не вытряхнешь, как навязчивый камушек из сапога.  
Все это вызывал в нем Штеффен. Ему никогда так не хотелось оставаться собой, как с ним.

Больнее всего было видеть на лице Нокса разочарование. Как будто он мог что-то поделать с собой. Но что он мог? Мог бы — давно бы уже закончил со всем этим.  
Чарли не выбирал, каким ему быть.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал он, сглатывая.

Нокс молчал. Но Чарли был благодарен ему хотя бы за то, что остался без новых ссадин после этого разговора.  
Он ушел тихо, чувствуя тяжесть на душе. Нокс так ничего не сказал ему напоследок.

Чарли прислонился затылком к двери в его комнату с той стороны, прислушиваясь. Нокс не скрипел и не вращался, пытаясь занять в постели удобное положение для руки. Позади была только тишина.

Чарли было больно. Наверное, сильно. Он посмотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что делать теперь. Было бы легче, если бы Нокс ничего не знал? Или тяжелее? Но как же он устал все от него скрывать. Нет. Ему нужна была правда. Он больше не мог обманывать. Не мог таить это в себе, когда… когда…

Чарли посмотрел на дверь кабинета доктора Штеффена, прикрытую, но не захлопнутую. Свет оттуда чертил линию вдоль косяка, маняще приглашая расширить ее.   
Чарли нужен был Штеффен. Ему нужно было утешение, хотя он никогда бы не сказал этого вслух.

Он сжал руку в кулак несколько раз, унимая пугающую его дрожь. Сердце колотилось в каждом пальце, казалось, надрежешь кожу, и вся кровь выбьет фонтаном из маленькой ранки.

Штеффен сидел на стуле к нему спиной. Он обернулся на скрип и, оценив его присутствие краем глаза, вновь отвернулся, делая глоток виски из стакана в левой руке, уложенной на стол.  
Чарли возбуждало, что он доверял ему так же, как сам он — Ноксу. И пугало то, что он не знал, что думает Нокс. Не знал, что думает Штеффен. Вообще ничего не знал.

— Уложил его спать?

Чарли не ответил, закрывая за собой дверь. Вслепую нашаривая ключ и проворачивая его в ту сторону, в которую проворачивалось.  
У него против воли пальцы ног поджались в сапогах. Так близко, так лично. На расстоянии руки, и он мог коснуться.  
На затылке Штеффена топорщились светлые волосы. Короткие.  
Лунный свет из-за занавеси серебрил их концы, и они казались почти волшебными. Как волосы всяких фэйри, о которых ему мамаша в детстве сказки рассказывала.

Ему так легко было бы сломать шею. Пока он сидел, не шевелился и ничего не ожидал.

За все, что он сделал.  
За все, что заставил почувствовать.

Чарли задержал дыхание. Доктор не вылечил его. Доктор его окончательно испортил.  
Может быть, это беспокоило его чуть больше, чем он думал.

Он вдохнул и положил руки на плечи Штеффену, сжимая и оповещая о своем присутствии.  
Грубая ткань жилета шершаво царапала пальцы. Совсем не как легкий хлопок воротника и гладкая кожа под ней. 

— Я восхищаюсь тобой, Чарли, — сказал тот внезапно из тишины.

Чарли замер, как нашкодивший кот, застанный рядом с перевернутой крынкой сметаны. Застыл в темноте обнаруженным хищником.

Блики плясали по раскачивающейся поверхности темного-темного виски, и он слышал его запах, как и запах эвкалипта, и оба их он хотел почувствовать яснее.

— Я не знаю, почему ты еще здесь. Но я благодарен за все, что ты делаешь.  
— Пытаюсь сделать, — буркнул Чарли.

Он хотел уже отойти, но поверх его правой руки легла рука Штеффена. Его пальцы погладили бережно и мягко, как какую-нибудь хрупкую штучку. Он совсем без предупреждения поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Чарли, и это заставило все волоски на теле встать дыбом. Приятно, но слишком странно.  
Озабоченно пыхтя, Чарли выпутался. Ему нравилось, когда целовали губы или... ну, еще там одну вещь, но руки ему целовать не стоило. Этого он точно не заслужил.

Помявшись, Чарли обошел его и опустился на стул напротив. Перед его глазами пробежало пылкое воспоминание, как они сидели так друг перед другом дни назад. Когда между ними ничего не было. Не больше, чем под распущенной рубашкой Штеффена.

Чарли окинул стол деловитым взглядом, но вновь выцепил только виски, отражающий огонь керосинки. Он опустошил стакан, не заботясь о том, планирует ли Штеффен допить его, и выдохнул.

— В такие моменты хочется сказать что-то сильное, — медленно проговорил тот в ответ.

Его глаза были прикрыты. В полумраке тени под ними казались глубокими синяками, а каштановые ресницы совсем почернели.

— Важное, — еще тише сказал он. — Значимое.

Он вытянул ногу, перекрещивая с ногой Чарли. Пристукнул его сапог носком своего и нахмурился.

— У меня не было до этого таких моментов, — решил заговорить Чарли.

Он сглотнул, дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до спиртового отвкуса во рту. Как правильно было рассчитать дозу, которая не волновала, а успокаивала? Надо было поработать над этим.

— У меня много чего не было до тебя. Штеф.

В горле першило. Слова не шли. Слова были сложной наукой, которая не давалась всем подряд. Может быть, ею стоило обучаться отдельно? Но у Билли Боба с этим было все в порядке, а он всего два класса закончил.

— Ты знаешь, что сейчас звучишь невероятно романтично? — улыбнулся Штеффен, поднимая на него глаза.  
— Выдумывай дальше, — фыркнул Чарли и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я просто говорю, что раньше все эти штуки… Все вот это не делал. Разговоры там. Поцелуи.

На словах это оказалось ужаснее, чем в голове.

— Но… типа хорошо, что это с тобой. — Он почесал голову, хмурясь.  
— Почему?

Почему он должен был заканчивать? Ну, разве это было не очевидно? Вообще, наверное, нет.  
Чарли постучал пятками сапога по полу, негодуя, но больше — оттягивая время своего ответа.

— Потому что ты… все знаешь. Все понимаешь. Все умеешь.  
— Все умею?  
— У тебя отличная рубашка, — выпалил в конце Чарли.  
— А рубашка тут при чем? — Штеффен широко улыбнулся, но чем больше он смотрел в ответ, тем ниже опускались уголки его губ. И он просто смотрел.  
— Просто хотел сказать. Давно. Мне нравится.

Слов в голове были сотни. Они сплетались в странные фразы, странные даже для собственной головы, и Чарли был благодарен, что они умирают, не добравшись до его языка.

_Ты такой добрый. И глупый. И весь такой неправильный... и как ты живешь, я не понимаю. Но когда ты улыбаешься, мне хочется дать тебе по роже, а потом зацеловать. Мне хочется сломать тебя, потому что ты делаешь меня не мной. И мне хочется быть ближе.  
Я не знаю, как объяснить это. _

Доктор Штеффен сложил голову на сплетенные пальцы рук, упираясь локтями в колени. Он не отрывал глаз и, наверное, мысли читал, потому что Чарли почувствовал себя тесно, как в спичечной коробке. Жарко, как на раскаленном камне. Открыто, как с развороченной грудью, которую только Штеффен может зашить.

— Кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя, Чарли, — медленно проговорил он, словно сам себе удивляясь. — Очень сильно влюбляюсь.

Чарли бросило в раздраженный жар. Он не хотел этого слышать. Нет. Только не это. Ничего из того, что может сдвинуть все в нем.

— Лучше тебе этого не делать, — пробормотал он, скрещивая ноги. — Мы скоро или сдохнем, или уедем отсюда. А вы останетесь. Ты сам так решил.

Он почувствовал вину за то, что попенял Штеффена за такое решение. Ах, если бы у него был выбор.

— Все это будет потом, — заметил доктор в ответ. — Что угодно. Но сейчас, в эту минуту, в этот момент, я рад быть с тобой.

Это звучало безобидно. Беспомощно перед будущим. Обезоруживающе.

— Даже если бы все было по-другому, — Чарли не хотел вздыхать, ей-богу, не хотел, — это не Франция. Не Париж. Здесь нет кафе и булок. Здесь все, что ты придумываешь, невозможно. Мы… знаешь, можем только быстро трахаться в темной комнате, молясь, чтобы никто об этом не узнал. Потому что, если узнают… сам понимаешь.

Он не думал, что так далеко зашел в своих размышлениях. Но все это было горькой правдой, уничтожавшей капля по капле его последнюю веру.  
Нокс не принял его, и Нокс был прав. От этого Чарли уйти никуда не мог.

— Не все созданы для… этого. Любви. Счастья. Прочей херни.

Особенно не такие ублюдки, как он.

Штеффен тяжело вздохнул, постукивая подушечками пальцев друг о друга.

— Оно не… — он опустил голову, из-за чего стало казаться, что он сложил руки в молитве, — оно не где-то там. Счастье всегда здесь. В данный момент.

Чарли покачал головой, потому что не знал, что ответить. Тишина причиняла боль. Тянущую, словно после перелома через несколько дней. Справляться с проблемами стоило сразу же.

— Давай посмотрим на твои синяки, — кашлянув, сказал доктор Штеффен, резко меняя тему.

Он подкрутил колесико на керосинке, и ее мягкий огонек, едва-едва выцарапывающий контуры предметов в темной комнате, полоснул по глазам, ослепляя.  
Штеффен выглядел так важно. Его невозможно было не поддеть.

— Ты просто хочешь снова увидеть меня голым, — перевел Чарли, пытаясь выпутаться из печали.

Штеффен прищурился.

— Да, хочу.

Чарли не был уверен, что можно что-то рассмотреть на матраце, куда свет едва доставал, но он испытал славное облегчение, когда избавился от рубашки с жилетом и вытянулся на прохладной простыне.  
Ему было душно. Жарко. Тесно. И это ощущение словно преследовало его везде, где бы он ни находился.

Он вытянул руку, касаясь холодного пола, но это не спасало.

Штеффен дотрагивался пальцами до его кожи, разминая. У него были сильные, сильные руки. Он словно вправлял его. Вправлял целиком. И снаружи, и внутри.  
А Чарли только что и мог — смотреть ему в лицо, пытаясь не захлебнуться во всем, что горчило, сладило и делало его жизнь совершенно другой. Какой? Он не знал. Но это было что-то новое.

— Все не так плохо, — с уверенностью сказал Штеффен. — Хорошо, что мы вовремя взялись. Как на ощущения?  
— Больно, когда ты давишь.  
— Это называется массаж. К коже должна прилить кровь, чтобы насытить ее. Они скоро совсем пропадут.  
— Другие появятся.

Чарли подумал о том, чтобы рассказать ему, что Нокс все о них знает. И, кажется, ненавидит его. Он и Штеффена ненавидит? Или тот не предавал его так сильно?  
Мысль потерялась.

Чарли чувствовал запах эвкалипта и тела доктора, и у него безбожно вставал член от всего этого. Легкой боли и смывающего ее облегчения.

— Если бы это была последняя ночь, как бы ты хотел ее провести? — шепнул Штеффен, нависая над ним.

Его руки были выпрямлены. Отогнутый край расстегнутой рубашки открывал пикантный вид на сосок.

— Точно так же, как сейчас.

Штеффен сел, опускаясь на его бедра. Сел прямо на его член, как будто не замечая его. Или наоборот — замечая? Ему явно не нужно было столько времени ерзать, чтобы усесться.

— В потерянном городишке проклятого фронтира? — поддел Штеффен, поглаживая по груди. Сжал пальцами его сосок, это ощущение было для Чарли новым. — В темном углу на старом матраце?

Он заводил его, как настольные часы. Проворачивая ключ раз за разом.

— Нет. — Чарли зажмурился, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Из всех мест на свете… да, пожалуй, да. — На тебе. В тебе.

Он попытался подняться, но Штеффен не дал, наваливаясь на его грудь рукой и крепко прижимая к постели.

— Стой.

Его голос был серьезным. Восторженным. Приглушенным тишиной двоих.  
Чарли уронил голову на подушку, смотря на него. У него колотило ноги и руки от перевозбуждения. Пожалуйста, скорее.  
Он едва не застонал от отчаяния, когда Штеффен встал с него, избавляя его пах от приятного веса и трения.  
Он вскинулся, опираясь на локти, чтобы не упустить его. Как будто у этой комнаты был выход, куда Штеффен мог пройти и исчезнуть навсегда. В тот момент это казалось именно так.

Штеффен разделся, вешая одежду на стул. Если бы сегодня была последняя ночь, стал бы он об этом заботиться? Все равно всем бы завтра было плевать, помяты его брюки или нет.

Чарли с сожалением отвел от него глаза, разбираясь с собственным ремнем. На ходу расстегивая его, он поддел сапоги пятками, с грохотом скинув их на пол. Спустил штаны до колен, высвобождая подскочивший член, раскачивающийся, будто высматривая цель. Чарли подумал об этом и посмеялся тихо.  
Он собрался подняться, чтобы освободить Штеффену место и, да, наверное, лицом к лицу будет даже лучше. Его можно будет целовать в губы.  
Он перевернулся на бок, опираясь рукой о пол, когда Штеффен прошел мимо, строго приказав:

— Лежи.

Серьезность его голоса смущала, раздражала. Но и… заставляла повиноваться. Лежать он мог себе позволить.

Чарли покорно лег на спину, смотря вверх. Интересно, что еще ему предложит его доктор?

Доктор ничего не предлагал. Перекинув через него ногу, он собрался вновь сесть на него, но замер, стоя на матраце. Чарли смотрел на него снизу вверх и видел всего. Цельного, сложенного, обнаженного. От его вида замирало дыхание. Хотелось подчиниться ему. И подчинить себе.  
Витые мышцы голеней и бедер, подтянутый живот. Соски и линии косых мышц на боках. Светлые волосы на его теле, подернутые золотом.  
Ну и член, конечно. Возбужденный, толстый, ловящий отсветы от лампы со стола.

— Ты на меня смотришь, как на явление Девы Марии в Дрездене, — пошутил Штеффен неуверенно.  
— Я… — Чарли замялся, отводя глаза. Это было сложно, он был всюду. — Я очень вдохновлен.

Он думал, что скончается прямо там. Что вся кровь разорвет кожу, отринув от органов и сбегая к поверхности. Он хотел чувствовать прикосновения Штеффена каждым квадратным дюймом себя. Он хотел касаться его везде. Совсем везде.

Чарли понадеялся, его не сильно подбросило от волнения и восторга, когда Штеффен все же опустился, и их члены коснулись друг друга.  
Это было… самое… самое яркое ощущение, о котором он мог подумать.

Штеффен обхватил их оба, и его рука была влажно маслянистой. Чарли не знал, чем это было, но то, как они скользили друг по другу, вырывая из него вспышки удовольствия, заставляло не думать ни о чем. Только пульс и вздувающиеся венки, цепляющиеся друг за друга, словно детали мозаики. Жирно, насыщенно, вязко.

Руки нащупали под головой подушку, сжимая. И, черт, Чарли показалось, на них паралич напал, потому что он не находил в себе сил отпустить, наблюдая.  
Штеффен сосредоточенно водил кончиком пальца по кругу, и это щекотное, невесомое удовольствие заставляло ерзать и хихикать.  
Пораженно Чарли задержал дыхание, когда тот медленно отвел палец вверх, и прозрачная нить смазки, потянувшаяся от головки, сверкнула попавшим на нее светом, как искра.

Чарли на секунду представил, что Штеффен коснется его там языком, и эта мысль унесла его далеко-далеко от берега.  
Он подскочил, когда Штеффен скользнул по его члену своим, переползая на коленях ближе. Сердце билось, словно он стоял на эшафоте, выхватывая последние глотки воздуха, последние мгновения света. Сейчас. Сейчас это будет.  
Штеффен отвел руку назад, уверенно сжимая его в ладони, поглаживая и наконец ставя ровно. У Чарли перед глазами темнело, когда он думал о том, что произойдет, и свет совсем погас.  
Кольцо пальцев придерживало его основание, непристойно приятно обхватывали тесные стенки.  
У Штеффена дрожали ноги, он не дышал, опускаясь невыносимо медленно. До скрипа зубов, до кровавого стука пульса в глазах, затмевающего обзор.

Чарли поджал пальцы, чувствуя, как его крепко стягивает лассо мышц, и он наконец проскальзывает в горячую ловушку. Ловушку, в которой хочет оказаться.

Вдох. Выдох.  
Они не двигались, будто обезвредив капкан и ища пути к отходу.  
Чарли — со сжавшимися мертвой хваткой пальцами на подушке и глазами, распахнутыми, но не видящими ничего. Штеффен — привыкая к нему в себе. Шепча губами что-то беззвучное, бессмысленное.

Все это казалось… безумием, верно?  
Чарли думал какие-то секунды, как это пошло — вот так вот садиться на его член. И как здорово, восхитительно, невероятно ощущать себя внутри него. Даже не двигаясь. Просто замерев.

Штеффен наконец выдохнул, опираясь ему на грудь руками, и приподнялся.

Кажется, это было идеально.

Он подавался вперед, почти соскальзывая с него, и возвращался назад, пуская в себя. Усаживаясь крепко и сжимая жаром по всей длине.

_Идеально._

Проникать внутрь. Вытягивать сладкое удовольствие изнутри и пить его залпом. Позволяя обжечь себя, как полный стакан ликера — глотку, но растворяться в обморочно-сладком послевкусии.

Штеффен двигался на нем, раскачиваясь. Оперся о постель по обе стороны от головы Чарли, и Чарли думал о том, что совсем не чувствует его вес как что-то тяжелое. Думал о том, что даже если какой-то рай ему недоступен, то он здесь.

В прикосновении кожи, в его дыхании. В его запахе, в его движении. В тихом стоне, который Штеффен себе позволял, прикрывая глаза.

В том, что он говорил. Том, что он думал. Том, что они чувствовали вместе.

Чарли притянул его к себе за волосы, кусая губы, как запретный плод, сорванный с древа удовольствия. _У Евы не было ни единого шанса устоять._  
Сладкие, сухие, горячие.

— Чарли, — нарушил обоюдную тишину Штеффен, и имя звучало так неприлично в этот момент.

Он поцеловал Чарли в шею, рождая восхитительную щекотку внутри. Сначала губами, потом широко проводил языком, слизывая соль от самых ключиц до горла. Терся носом о его щетину и всхлипывал, подавляя остальные звуки, чтобы не быть услышанным.

Его торс блестел от пота. Он казался натертой маслом сказочной скульптурой. Не из американских сказок, конечно. Какой-нибудь европейской феей. Сатиром, заманившим в тайный сад.  
Штеффен откинулся назад, опираясь на согнутые колени Чарли руками.  
Ладони скользили, он не удерживал равновесие, раскачавшись в своем удовольствии. Чарли не представлял, что он испытывает. Но если ему было так же хорошо...

_Жарко, туго, развратно._

Чарли обтер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, и он заструился по виску.  
Кожа о кожу, и, наверное, они высекали бы искры, если бы были каменными, как в его воображении.

Рука Штеффена соскользнула с его колена, но не вернулась, как раньше. Чарли увидел, что он отпустил его, чтобы потрогать себя.

Это выглядело так горячо, так неправильно. Почти так же неправильно, как и все, что они делали, но в еще нескольких смыслах.

— Ты такой красивый, — вырвалось простодушно у Чарли. — Невероятно. Бесподобно.

Штеффен засмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Он выглядел ужасно, ужасно соблазнительно. От его смеха у него дрожал живот и еще сильнее раскачивался член.

Он вновь откинулся вперед и оперся рукой о его подушку слева, второй продолжая ласкать себя.

Все. Так. Близко.

Нельзя было не гладить его по плечам, влажной, как окно после дождя, груди, с твердыми комочками вставших сосков, животу, содрогающемуся в спазмах.  
Он жарко дышал в губы Чарли, воруя его последнее дыхание в алчных поцелуях, которых было много и мало.

— Чарли, Чарли, Чарли, — повторял он, не зная счета.

Словно горячий песок на внутренней стороне век, они беспокоили. Он мог сказать что-нибудь еще. Что-нибудь, на что Чарли не знал ответа. Что-нибудь, что могло посеять между ними то, что он был не в состоянии пожать.  
Обязательства, ответственность. Связь, что создается случайно, как паутинка, один виток за одним, но рвется больно, как сухожилие.

Чарли почувствовал, что его утягивает в этот водоворот безвозвратно. Каждая клетка была частью всего, что они делали. И он любил каждый миг.  
Он подхватил Штеффена под бедра и столкнул с себя на матрац рядом. Раздвинул его ноги и вновь соединился с ним, благословляя то мгновение, в которое они были едины.  
Он никогда не чувствовал в себе столь много сил, сколь сейчас. Погружаясь в тело и подаваясь навстречу. Рывком на себя и отравляющим укусом в губы, зажигая, как спичка — смоченную керосином тряпку.  
Мысли вспыхивали одна за одной, сгорая и превращаясь в отдельные бессмысленные слова.

Штеффен замычал, обхватывая его ногами и руками. Его лопатки дрожали, он не мог держать глаза открытыми. Пот скатывался от висков к полу, сверкая алмазной искрой.  
Чарли дотянулся до его члена, обхватывая живую кобру, трепещущую в пальцах. Кровь колотилась внутри, как сердце пойманной жертвы. Быстро, гулко, отдаваясь в каждую точку.  
Она запульсировала в его руке, и Чарли хотел чувствовать каждое крохотное движение, помогая ему. Он бы утонул в этом ощущении, если бы Штеффен вероломно не укусил его за плечо.  
Судорожно кончая, тот словно весь выплеснулся кисельно-тянущейся влагой ему в ладонь и на грудь. Дрожал, стуча зубами долгие, долгие мгновения, пока не вернулся к нему.

Укус. И снова. Пока Штеффен не нашел его рот, скользя внутрь языком, и шепнул:

— Продолжай.

Этого хватило, чтобы потерять последнюю связь.  
С холодным дощатым полом, на который соскользнуло колено. Домом на окраине, где рыскала голодная жадная тварь. Городом, проклятым за свое существование.

Спазм прошелся по позвоночнику, как по ступенькам взлетая вверх. Круги на воде от погружения в немое удовольствие, глушащее звуки вокруг и отдаляющее мир на бесконечное расстояние, где до него не дотянуться рукой. Где все слишком цветное и вязкое.

Чарли смог открыть глаза, наверное, только через минуту или даже больше. Штеффен оторвался от его губ. Смотрел ему в лицо и был так непозволительно близко, так фривольно, что его хотелось оттолкнуть. Или залезть внутрь него целиком, под кожу, чтобы стать частью него.

— Ты как? — спросил он одними губами.

Чарли кивнул, пытаясь вспомнить, как говорится хоть одно слово.  
Он чувствовал такую слабость, как будто в нем не было ни одной кости. Словно он был жидкостью, теплой субстанцией, налитой в сосуд. Стоит встряхнуть и…

Чарли оставил его, опускаясь на край матраца. Штеффен лежал еще минуту, прежде чем подвинуться, давая место, и уткнуться кончиком носа в его плечо. Глубоко вдохнул и вновь расплылся в бессмысленной улыбке, решающей все его проблемы.  
И ему было прекрасно от слабо покалывающего чувства, будто и вправду все их проблемы были решены.

Чарли стало так смешно и легко от этого. Его жизнь катилась к черту. Все время, что он помнил. Но он был рад, что она прикатила его сюда.

Штеффен не знал, над чем он смеется, но засмеялся вместе с ним. До того, как потянуться за тряпкой и куревом.

Сигарета подрагивала в уголке его губ, пока он сосредоточенно вытирал грудь Чарли. И живот. И подбородок.

— Спасибо. — Чарли поднялся на локтях.

Штеффен усмехнулся, не поднимая глаз, будто настолько занят. Будто оттирает не семя, а ржавчину.

Было ужасно приятно сорвать улыбку с его лица, заваливая на спину. Чарли прижал его бедрами к матрацу, ощущая напряжение в сопротивляющихся мышцах. Так и не зажженная сигарета покатилась по полу.  
Штеффен поддался и выдохнул, откидывая голову.

Чарли держал его руки, чувствуя сильный пульс в запястьях.  
Штеффен смотрел на него, и его глаза были все такими же серо-голубыми. Как весеннее небо. Как талый ручей. Как надежда.  
Он смотрел на него и не улыбался, но видел в нем что-то особенное. Что-то, что в Чарли никто не мог и… и, наверное, не хотел разглядеть.  
Думал ли он о том, что будет настолько небезразличен к этому лицу, этому телу, этому человеку, когда впервые стучался в его дверь, утопая в ужасе, тревоге и тоске? Думал, что сможет хоть кому бы то ни было на свете открыться так, как ему? Вывернуться наизнанку и позволить увидеть себя?

Чарли отдернул руку от него, отпуская. Прижал к своей груди, словно обжегшись. Может быть, он действительно обжегся?

Это был первый раз. Первый раз с ним. Он даже не знал наверняка. Но он чувствовал. Это было чем-то большим. Больше, чем влюбленность. Больше, чем похоть. Больше, чем страсть. Они звучали глупо, пошло, вульгарно. Как могли слова описать то, что содрогалось в его груди каждый раз?

— Не надо ничего говорить, — тихо сказал Штеффен, гладя его, — если ты не уверен.  
— Я ничего и не хочу говорить, — взъершился Чарли в ответ.

Он ощущал себя слабым, беззащитным. Привязанным к этому месту и этому человеку. У него никогда не было якоря. Того, ради которого он хотел раздвинуть грани своего мира. Поступиться принципами и собой.  
Это убивало его.

Кадык Штеффена дернулся под его рукой. Чарли сжал его горло, чувствуя, как под ладонью гулко бьется жизнь. Сильнее, чем в запястьях. Ощутил, как замирает дыхание под крепкой хваткой. Надавил сильнее.  
Отнять жизнь было так чертовски легко. И так сложно.  
Доктор Штеффен смотрел на него, не мигая. Кожа его лица покраснела, а дыхание с хрипом проходило под пальцами. Но он смотрел и ждал.

— Если тебя не станет, — прошептал Чарли, сглатывая тяжелый комок, забивший горло, — я… я избавлюсь от этого чувства?

Губы Штеффена сомкнулись в тонкую плотную линию.

— Я не могу тебе этого обещать.

Чарли разжал руку, отпуская его шею из захвата. Он не мог поверить в то, что можно так доверять.  
Он лег щекой на его грудь; сердце билось в ней лишь чуть быстрее обычного, будто Штеффен не сомневался в нем ни на секунду.

Он гладил Чарли по голове, перебирая пряди и убаюкивая мягкими поглаживания.

— Что будет завтра? — спросил Чарли, закрывая глаза.  
— Я не знаю.

Чарли вздохнул, зарываясь носом в кожу, все еще разгоряченно пахнущую грехом.  
Ему было так хорошо и правильно, и он не думал, что есть место лучше этого. Он дотрагивался до теплого тела, чувствовал смешанный запах из пота, эвкалипта, мускуса, табака и доктора.

— Не хочу, чтобы завтра наступало. Тут хорошо.

Тяжелый вздох Штеффена рассек воздух громовым раскатом. Он думал о том же.

— Оно наступит.  
— Да.

И завтра наступило.


	24. Глава 24. Мистер писатель

Нокс сидел на краю постели, подперев голову правой рукой, и пытался левой собрать с пола рассыпавшиеся сигареты. Сначала он случайно их выронил, но потом счел это неплохим упражнением и решил закрепить. Пальцы на руке не сжимались, работать ею получалось, как ковшом, но небольшой прогресс был.

Нокс с трудом смог заснуть, а, проснувшись, ощущал себя побитым. Как и каждый день. Но теперь избили его и в голове. Ему казалось, в ней слишком мало места для всех проблем, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться.  
Чертова рука, пальцы которой он в кучу не мог собрать, бесполезный отросток. Чертова нога, которой он последние дни стучал для развлечения по спинке кровати, слушая, как обсыпается на пол сухой гипс. Ну, хотя бы с ней все более-менее наладилось. Но чертово хер знает что, что стерегло их по ту сторону стены. И чертов Чарли, который… который…

Нокс нахмурился, смотря на оставшиеся внизу три сигареты.

Ведь… да никаких даже предпосылок не было! Чарли вел себя точно так же, как и всегда. Чарли ничем не отличался от них всех. Нокс бы точно заметил, если бы что-то изменилось. Но оно изменилось, и он упустил это из виду.  
С каких пор Чарли стал… Стал _таким_? Зачем?

Нокс пытался себя успокоить, сказать, что, возможно, это временно? Или была причина. Например, те же деньги. Он бы понял… Конечно, если бы Чарли расплачивался телом, это тоже было плохо, но хотя бы можно было понять.  
В любом другом случае это было необъяснимо.

Почему Чарли ничего не отрицал? Почему не сказал, что это ненадолго? Почему не сказал, что просто, блядь, споткнулся и угодил в руки этого... этого?

Нокс выдохнул и подцепил последнюю сигарету. Пальцы дрогнули и скомкали ее.

 

***

Нокс выпрямился, будто невидимый командир приказал ему. Вообще он в армии не был, но впечатление на мальчика хотелось произвести хорошее.  
Нокс относился к нему серьезно. Он не сильно отличал детей от взрослых и не понимал, почему с ними сюсюкают, словно это котята, для которых английский — не родной язык.

Клаус сидел напротив него, свешивая ноги со стула, и тишина в доме была такой оглушающей, что было слышно, как тикают часы на столе.  
Когда собака устала играть с мальчиком и пошла лечь спать, это стало очевидно.

Нокс понятия не имел, что следует делать. В смысле, да, его оставили наедине с ребенком, ожидая, что тот просто будет в безопасности. О развлечении речи не шло. Но он же не мог просто стоять и наблюдать за ним.

Да и вряд ли они развлеклись бы больше, чем наблюдая за тем, как мадам Магда ищет в вещах мужа что-нибудь, что Чарли мог надеть и не привлечь внимание прохожих.  
Во-первых, на Чарли большинство приличной одежды смотрелось, как на корове седло. Во-вторых, одежда доктора ему была велика, и долгие рукава со штанинами заставляли его выглядеть, как сорванца, нарядившегося в одежду старшего брата.

Нокс подумал, что они могли бы над этим посмеяться. В какой-нибудь другой раз. Чарли избегал его взгляда. Не заговаривал сам. Это было и к лучшему. Нокс не знал, как на него смотреть в ответ.  
Нокс не знал, что стоит сказать ему. Что сказать доктору. Что вообще говорят в таких случаях?

Он не хотел думать об этом слишком долго, изведя себя мыслями еще утром. Да и негоже о таком думать рядом с детьми.

В итоге подошла Чарли только старая шляпа и рубашка, которую он безбожно помял, закатав рукава почти до локтя.  
Мадам Магда, вероятно, наглаживавшая ее до этого, ничего не сказала, но Нокс представил, что она подумала.

Они ушли. Все трое в одну сторону. Нокс следил за ними в окно, пока их пути не разошлись. Доктор свернул в один из домов у окраины, а Чарли с мадам последовали дальше.

Нокс отошел от окна, когда стало совершенно очевидно, что за ним не произойдет ничего интересного. Затекшую ногу дернуло, и он поспешил перенести вес на вторую.

— Чем вы обычно занимаетесь? — спросил он медленно, надеясь растянуть этот разговор.

Поговорить — что могло быть проще. Тем более, здесь ему не придется заниматься чем-то. Вроде нужды играть в прятки или бегать наперегонки. _И не придется думать._  
Нет, Нокс определенно не знал, что нужно делать с детьми.  
Охранять. Все.

— Раньше мы много чем занимались, — сказал Клаус.

Он говорил, словно маленький взрослый. Взрослые слова детским ртом. Ноксу нравилось это.

— Мы с мамой ходили в город, там были другие дети. Мы считали, читали разные книги. Еще ходили в центр. Покупали мясо. Оно должно хорошо пахнуть, быть мягким, но не вязким. И если позеленело, то уже все, не годится.  
— Полезное знание.  
— Да. Но это было раньше. Мы обычно… — Он замялся. — Обычно мы до зимы потом не идем. Плохой сезон.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Нокс.

Хорошо, что Клаус не все знал.  
Плохо, что Нокс знал не все.

— У тебя хорошая мама, — сказал Нокс медленно, не до конца уверенный в том, как это звучит.  
— Хорошая, — подтвердил Клаус, словно и не задумываясь о сути его слов.

Нокс вновь посмотрел в окно. Если у них получится отсюда сдернуть завтра, то больше они сюда не вернутся. Никогда, черт побери.  
Мракстоун ассоциировался у Нокса с болью, потерей и страхом. Все это пульсировало в нем, как разные виды болезней, поразивших организм со всех фронтов.  
Но было в нем и что-то здоровое, яркое и светлое. Магда.  
Наверное, стоило сказать ей, что она стала для него небезразлична, до того, как они уедут. Что бы дало это ему? Облегчение. Что бы дало ей? Он не знал. Вероятно, она и взгляда лишнего на него бы не бросила. У нее муж. Очевидно, совершенно безумный, если предпочел такой прекрасной женщине Чарли. Господи, Чарли? Как так вышло-то? Кому в голову придет совратить Чарли?

Нокс нахмурился. Он не был чрезмерно пресыщен миром и не искал отдушину в лишней ненависти. Наоборот, он мог бы представить, что это Чарли скорее разобьет лицо парню, любящему баловаться под хвост.  
И вот. Оказалось, что Чарли — тот самый парень.  
В смысле, это было странно и неправильно. Он ничем не отличался от них с Билли Бобом. Да и ото всех других парней, что видел Нокс за свою жизнь. Но как он мог не отличаться, если внутри он был совсем другой?

Нокса на секунду тронула мысль, что, возможно, он просто не видел никогда нормальных людей, и на самом деле все окружающие его тоже были содомитами… но эту идею он быстро отмел. Потому что Нокс выглядел так же, но с ним-то точно никаких проблем не было.

Нокс подумал, что Чарли, должно быть, с мужиками и в губы целуется. Мерзость. В платья наряжается. Он о таком тоже слышал. Песни наверняка поет.  
Интересно, они с доктором… они… ну, это похоже на то, что бывает между мужчиной и женщиной? Или… или что это?

Нокс вздохнул. Понять это было невозможно. Мужчины существовали для женщин, а женщины — для мужчин, как что-то могло пойти не так в столь простой схеме?

— Может быть, мы почитаем? — предложил Клаус, видя, что разговор у них не выходит.

Нокс отвел глаза от окна, как постарался отвести мысли от того, насколько сын походил на мать. Только без акцента. И мальчик.

— Отлично, мы можем почитать, — согласился он, разминая спину. Поясница, все время ноющая от постоянного лежания, начинала день ото дня отходить. Нужно было только разминаться. — Что тебе почитать?  
— Я сам умею, — серьезно заявил маленький Клаус, деловито вышагивая по направлению к кабинету доктора. — Ты выбирай.  
— Ну… — Нокс заковылял вслед за ним, — ты хоть расскажи, что у тебя есть.

Раньше Нокс тут не был, хотя Чарли и рассказывал, что у доктора много книг.  
Не так много, как в средней библиотеке, но тоже порядком.

Клаус остановился у нижней полки, что была как раз на уровне его глаз. Еще ниже — шли запертые дверцы. Судя по всему, именно внизу стояли книги, которые можно было читать детям. Наверху Нокс рассмотрел фолианты с малопонятными и малоприятными названиями. Большая часть была на латыни, некоторые оказались не подписаны, еще более некоторые — на другом языке. Возможно, немецком. В углу он заметил Библию и как-то выдохнул с облегчением. Как будто удостоверился, что Бог был в этом доме. Хотя он явно не одобрял то, чем занимается доктор. И Чарли.

Нокс посмотрел на книгу напряженно.  
А мог ли Бог помочь им? Было ли неизвестное существо проделками дьявола или же все же карой господней, как он и подумал изначально? Ну он же не мог так осерчать на них из-за Чарли и его вредных привычек? Вряд ли ему было дело до такой мелочи.  
Если со вторым они справиться были не в силах, то с первым… Нокс мог попробовать.

— Это европейские книжки? — спросил он, чтобы удостовериться, что мальчик все еще с ним, а не заснул, медленно читая их названия.  
— Ну, мы привезли их с собой, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Книги — дорогая вещь. Штеффен любит книги. И… мы привезли их с собой.  
— Ты называешь отца по имени? — не смог не заметить Нокс. — Так принято, что ли?  
— По имени?  
— Штеффен.  
— Моего отца не Штеффен зовут, — рассмеялся Клаус. — Штеффена зовут Штеффен.

Звучало как бред. Впрочем, если бы папаша Нокса огуливал мужиков, он бы тоже его отцом не называл. _Неужели Клаус знает?.._  
Вздохнув, он твердо решил перестать об этом думать и предложил зачитать, что тут вообще есть, чтобы выбрать.

— Истории о животных, — перевел Клаус название толстой книги с резным корешком. — Бобры, тигры, удавы. «Детские и семейные сказки»¹.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— Нет, ее мы только что читали.  
— А это?  
— «Сказка о моей жизни». Она на каком-то странном языке написана.

Нокс вздохнул чересчур тяжело. Оказалось, выбрать книжку на чтение было тем еще вопросом.

— «Мифы и сказки», — в итоге сказал Клаус. — Ты ее раньше не видел.  
— Не видел.  
— Это хорошая и страшная, — похвалил книгу Клаус. — Как истории о животных, только с приключениями.

Он самостоятельно вытянул увесистый том с полки и, держа его над головой, подтащил к столу. Он выпал на столешницу из детских рук и, к счастью, ничего не разбил.  
Клаус забрался на стул с ногами, открывая книгу.  
Нокс не горел желанием тут находиться. Ему не нравилась маленькая темная комната, пропитанная резкими запахами растений и лекарств. Он как будто оказался под одной большой примочкой.

— Может быть, там почитаем? — предложил он, кивая на дверь. — Там светлее.

Клаус посмотрел на него, как на ребенка, и покрутил керосинку рядом.  
Являющиеся из полутьмы страницы заплясали мрачными желтыми пятнами в вырывающем их ярком свете.  
Нокс не стал с ним спорить и тоже опустился на стул.

Клаус медленно, но без ошибок читал вслух. Что-то о птицах «с приключениями», горящих огнем. Честно говоря, Нокс ставил под сомнение существование таких существ. Все же они были… ну, противоестественными. Что бы там в этой их Европе ни творилось.

Но в конце концов это всего лишь было глупыми сказками для детей. О женщинах, которые наполовину рыбы, мужчинах, которые наполовину козлы. Тьфу, да он и в жизни встречал тех, кто были козлами на все сто процентов.  
Если бы все остальное было так просто. Если бы у него была книжка, в которой было бы так легко написано, что ему делать. Как в этих. Заманить единорога девственницей. Выстрелить в оборотня серебряной пулей.  
Вот только не было такой сказки, которая помогла бы им. Не было руководства. В реальной жизни все было сложнее.

 

***

По грязным улицам Мракстоуна, утонувшим в дерьме и пыли, мадам Магда передвигалась в своих маленьких сапожках на каблуках, словно и не касались ее ноги сбитой смятки грязи. Она шла, будто хозяйка, и это лишний раз напомнило ему, какие они разные.

Чарли отвернулся, пока она говорила с… ну, он точно не знал. Может быть, это и был главный хранитель газеты? Или как называется человек, который заведует. Небольшой, округлый, с шевелящимися усами, господин Пайнс встретил мадам как старую знакомую, практически не обратив внимания на самого Чарли.  
Он надеялся, это к лучшему. Его лицо не останется в памяти незнакомца. Это им обоим ни к чему.

Мадам Магда начинала очень издалека, интересуясь первыми выпусками газеты, которые однажды видела, но не могла вспомнить где. Возможно, она всегда так делала? Он точно сказать не мог.

Чарли опустился на стул напротив мадам, следуя ее примеру. Она аккуратно устроилась в стуле, поправила ажурные перчатки и сложила руки в замок.

— Ну и куда этот пес пошел? — спросил он, проводив глазами исчезнувшего усача Пайнса. — Он принесет нам газету-архив?

Мадам некоторое время молчала, обдумывая его слова.

— Он принесет газеты самое начало. Архив, сожаление, тогда никто не вел, — медленно проговорила она. — Так что нам придется изучить только статьи о события.  
— И что там может быть?

Честно говоря, он ставил под сомнение всю эту операцию. Она казалась уморительно простой на словах, но на деле он не представлял, как она разрешится.  
Будет ли в газете хоть какая-то информация про становление города? Про кактусы? Про то, откуда взялись шахты? Ну, насколько он представлял газеты, там бы скорее писали про пойманных преступников или победы на фронте борьбы с краснокожими.

— Что угодно.

А если там много газет? Пять или десять? Чарли не знал, как мадам будет читать их, даже говоря с такими проблемами. С другой стороны, вот он говорил нормально, а читал… ну, не стоит об этом.  
Чарли скрестил руки на груди, напряженно смотря на дверь, за которой скрылся усач.

— Я сказать, вы писать книга о Мракстоун, поэтому притворитесь, что тоже читать газеты, — предупредила мадам, заслышав приближающиеся шаги.

Чарли хотел обсудить этот вопрос, потому что ему стало невероятно смешно от такой мысли. Он представлял только одну книгу, которую можно написать про Мракстоун. Там была бы одна страница, посреди которой большими буквами было бы: «Пиздец».

Пожалуй, он поторопился с уморительно простой задачей.  
Мириады пылинок вихрем вознеслись на столом, на который упала связка газет за предыдущие годы. Вряд ли их было больше сотни, даже если выпуск был ежемесячным, но Чарли показалось, что их тысяча. Тысяча тысяч.  
Нижние в стопах были желтоватыми, словно пропитанными в травяном растворе и высушенными на солнце. Но пропитаны они были скорее временем.

Чарли оглядел это все ошалелыми глазами и посмотрел на мадам. Она ничем не показала, что дело предстоит большое. Только кашлянула, напоминая, что и Чарли пообещал делать вид, что читает. Кто он там по легенде? Мистер писатель.

Газеты сверху были посвежее, их следовало бы сразу отложить, но Магда просматривала и их. Поразмыслив, Чарли решил, что это верно. Если в городе происходило что-то необычное, газетенки не могли это не осветить.

— Почему… — начал он тихо, посматривая на прикрывшуюся за господином Пайнсом дверь, — почему обо всем этом знает так мало человек?

Мадам Магда поправила резинку своей перчатки, послабляя, словно тугой воротник, мешающий дышать.

— Люди жертв никогда не было до этого времени, — ответила она вновь. — Люди иметь обыкновение не обращать внимание на то, что их не трогать.  
— Но погибал скот. — Чарли забыл о своем прикрытии и стукнул кулаком по столу. — И хищники. Штеффен говорил. — А индейцев тут же… поизводили, верно? Кого во всем винили?

Она подняла на него взгляд.  
Ее глаза были такие же светлые и прозрачные, как у Штеффена. Но смотрели по-другому. Очень строго.

— Мы должны сделать, чтобы это не появиться будущие газеты.

Чарли постучал пальцем по носу, рассматривая фотографию к статье — несколько мужчин на фоне лавки. «Открытие» — прочитал он сверху. Наверняка какого-то магазина.

— В какой-то момент я думал наоборот, — признался он ей. — Думал, что было бы хорошо, если бы все об этом узнали. Потому что… ну, одна голова — хорошо, а две — лучше. И все вместе могли бы придумать, что сделать с этим.  
— Толпа создает паника, — парировала она.

Мадам говорила кратко, но по делу. Возможно, он ее недооценил.

— Да, — кивнул он, откладывая еще одну газету в сторону. Он искал картинки с пейзажами и слово «шахта» в заголовках. — Все бы просто собрали свои вещи и уехали куда подальше. Уже… наплевав на все, что их связывает с этим местом.

И остались бы одни отчаянные, вроде семейки доктора, бросившие здесь якорь и перерубившие все канаты с другим миром, по которым могли выбраться наружу. А скоро не осталось бы и их. Только _это_. До следующих поселенцев, удивляющихся, почему город оказался заброшен.

Магда подровняла стопку газет, которые уже успела рассмотреть. Тратила она на это меньше времени, только мельком листая заголовки.

— Вам есть до них дело, — сказала она и улыбнулась уголком рта. — Больше, чем они. Мы.

Улыбку Чарли при ней еще не видел, выглядело это странно и успокаивающе. Как что-то редкое и ценное. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось, как часто Штеффен улыбался ему. Но это согревало сердце совсем иначе.

— Мне нет ни до кого дела, — прервал ее Чарли, супясь. — Просто пока это дерьмо донимает меня и Нокса… пока мы здесь. Черт, будет хорошо, если мы найдем, как с этим покончить. Ну и… потом, если вдруг снова завернем сюда, чтобы никаких проблем не было.

_Никогда, никогда в жизни._

— Вы иезиутничать, — резюмировала мадам.

Чарли не знал, что это значит, и просто шумно перелистнул страницу, делая вид, что очень занят.

Первую статью о шахте нашел именно он, решив начать с самого начала и вытянув газету из-под низа стопки. Ориентируясь на картинку, где несколько господ стояли на фоне штольни. Эта фотография была хуже, чем остальные. Совсем выцветшая и почти потерявшая контрастность, она едва-едва помогала угадать половую принадлежность стоящих фигур.

— Что здесь написано? — спросил Чарли, пододвигая газету к мадам. — Если кратко.

Она положила руки на бумагу с двух сторон, сосредотачивая внимание на центральной статье.

— Здесь про открытие, — изложила кратко мадам Магда, оглядывая текст.  
— Вы так быстро прочли? — удивился Чарли. Там было очень много слов.  
— В самое начало написать, что это открытие, — вздохнула она. — «Год свершений и открытий. Еще недавно захолустная пустошь, занятая красными аборигенами, не была так благосклонна к белому человеку, но теперь она полностью заняла его сторону, открыв завесу тайн. Землетрясение прошлого года, которое еще наверняка не позабыли жители Аризоны, оголило уже четвертое месторождение серебра за сезон».  
— Обязательно все читать? — поторопил ее Чарли.

Мадам Магда вздохнула и несколько минут молчала, пока не прочитала статью до конца.

— Здесь ничего новое, — сказала она, перелистнув страницу. — О том, что Мракстоун быть основан как шахтерский поселок.  
— Это мы и так знали, — проворчал Чарли. — Разве что…

Он нахмурился, потирая переносицу.

— Разве что шахта не была вырыта людьми. Ну, только разрыта. А образовалась она как… как трещина, получается?  
— Еще во времена, когда тут быть индеец, — кивнула Магда и прочитала. — Народ алгонкин, северный.

Чарли помассировал виски пальцами. У него начинала болеть голова.  
Выходило, что шахта… по крайней мере, ее устье имело природный характер. Это объясняло то, как она появилась во времена краснокожих. Это могло значить, что первыми с… монстром столкнулись именно они? И они могли посадить кактусы! Могли же? Точно. Оградиться от монстра. Быть может, загнанные белыми сюда, они больше не могли бороться? Поэтому погибли так бесславно?  
Он мог только предполагать. После каждого предложения у него рождалось еще больше вопросов. И уже на них ответов они бы точно не получили нигде. Индейцы газет не печатали. Может, только рисовали дерьмом на скалах. Или чем они там еще занимаются для увеселения.

— Намного менее труд, — мадам запнулась, подумав, — работать с уже раскрывающаяся порода или металл. Но опасно.  
— Да, — подтвердил он. — Интересно… это… это существо обитает под землей? Я имею в виду, ночью ему надо где-то прятаться. И… что именно побудило его вылезть наружу. Чем оно питалось под землей? Если оно там жило раньше. До открытия шахты. Раскрытия земли.  
— Почему вы решить, что обитать из-под земли?

Чарли пожал плечами.

Вопросов было много, и ответить на них мадам Магда не могла. Она молча отвела от него глаза и продолжила смотреть на ту же статью, ища ответы. Видимо, их не было, потому что она продолжила искать.  
Чарли вздохнул, следуя ее примеру и угрюмо перелистывая дальше.  
Он не мог не возвращаться к мыслям, а что будет дальше. Хорошо, они сейчас найдут… а что они могут найти? Он сомневался, что в какой-нибудь статье мадам сможет прочесть рецепт по изгнанию потусторонних монстров.

— А вот и про вторую шахту, похоже, — заметил Чарли, показывая более свежую газету.

Он догадался, что здесь про другую шахту, потому что ее зев был совсем иным. Сравнивая с фигурами людей, он был уже, да и аккуратнее.

— Вы видели вторую шахту? — спросил Чарли, когда мадам Магда тронула газету, пододвигая к себе.  
— Я примерно знать, не точно.

Больше она не сказала ни слова, пока не изучила статью.

— Здесь упомянута первая шахта только в одном предложении, — нахмурилась мадам, — когда говорить, что над работой в этой подошел с куда большим усердием, и из-за холм не повторится неудач, связанный с первая.  
— Неудач, — механически повторил Чарли, воздевая глаза к потолку. — Что это может значить?

Ни одна газета больше не смогла дать им искомого. Чарли злился, потому что это были бесцельно проведенные несколько часов. Возможно, даже более бесцельные, чем все, что он до этого делал. Что они узнали? Что шахту разрыли из стихийно образовавшегося отверстия? И что им это дало? Хоть какое-нибудь преимущество перед неведомым монстром? Ну, отлично, он мог думать только о том, что оно вылезло из-под земли.  
Это хотя бы помогло на некоторое время отвлечься от Нокса.

Господин Пайнс окинул стопку газет, которые ему пришлось забирать, критическим взглядом. С одной стороны, ему понравилось, что они хорошо сложены, в этом постаралась мадам Магда. Он улыбнулся ей понимающей улыбкой — его усы приняли форму дружелюбной загогулины. С другой, его лицо все еще было озадачено. Быть может, он задавался вопросом, в правильном ли порядке разложили бережно хранимую им прессу.

— Не нашли ничего интересного для книги? — спросил он сочувственно, глядя на Чарли, и не пытавшегося скрыть недовольство. — У нас маленький городок, на события не богат.  
— Да уж, паршивое место.

Мадам Магда издала растерянный вдох, услышав Чарли. Она улыбнулась извиняющейся улыбкой, раздражая его еще больше, и, видимо, хотела оправдаться за его тон. Он осторожно дотронулся до ее спины ладонью, призывая к молчанию. Под его рукой прокатилась дрожь.

— Какое есть, — проговорил господин Пайнс сухо. — Аризона не всегда радует нас развитыми промышленными городами вроде Финикса, где каждый день происходит какой-нибудь скандал. Есть и подобные уголки.  
— Вы из Финикса? — догадался Чарли.

Усач горделиво распрямил спину, держа стопку старых газет, как новенький товар с прилавка.

— Виноват, — с удовольствием признал он. — Большую часть жизни я действительно жил и работал в Финиксе.  
— Газетником?

Господин Пайнс моргнул.

— Газетчиком, да.  
— Почему вы тогда решили переехать сюда? — не терпелось Чарли.  
— Иногда устаешь писать о перестрелках каждый день, — усмехнулся тот. — И день, прожитый без событий, кажется самым счастливым.  
— Ну, неужели у вас тут совсем не было никаких событий? — настаивал он. — Вот, у вас даже две шахты есть, не каждый городишка таким похвастается.  
— Возможно, вы не так внимательно изучали материал. — Усач посмотрел на мадам с каким-то немым укором в его адрес. — Действующая шахта одна, на северо-востоке.  
— Действующая.

Господин Пайнс замолчал, а потом улыбнулся, потряхивая на него указательным пальцем. Чарли промолчал, куда бы он засунул палец, которым тычут ему в лицо.

— Да, вы уловили подтекст. Старая шахта, конечно, осталась. Но теперь это просто… — Мужчина закусил верхнюю губу, прихватывая зубами полоску волос. — Я не думаю, что это мысль для книги о Мракстоуне.

Чарли замялся. Может быть, было не слишком хорошей идеей притворяться писателем.

— Мы ради праздный интерес, — подхватила мадам Магда, когда Чарли не нашел что сказать. — Это не пойти в книге.  
— Особо мне нечего сказать по этому вопросу, — пожал плечами господин Пайнс. — Я знаю лишь, что шахта закрыта из-за сыпучести почвы. Ее просто засыпало.  
— Просто засыпало? — повторил Чарли. — Как просто засыпало?

Газетчик казался уже раздраженным. Ему не нравилась эта тема. Быть может, он действительно мало знал по этому вопросу и не хотел разрушать свой образ всезнайки.

— Конечно не просто, — вздохнул он тяжело, подравнивая стопку газет. — Во время работы, как это и бывает.  
— Погибли люди?

Господин Пайнс не ответил, уходя в другую комнату, чтобы в конце концов отнести прессу в свой архив. Или шкаф. Куда-то.  
Чарли переглянулся с мадам Магдой.

— Он больше ничего не знает? — шепотом спросил он. — Или не хочет говорить?  
— Думаю, он знать что-то.

Этого Чарли было достаточно. Он ощутил прикосновение ее руки, когда она попыталась его остановить, схватившись за рукав, но сбросил ее.  
Он шагнул вслед за газетчиком в темное пыльное помещение. Узкое и маленькое, оно больше напоминало кладовку. На многочисленных полках лежали книги, пергаменты и ящики. Чарли бегло огляделся, прежде чем обратиться к рассортировывающему сложенные газеты по стопкам Пайнсу.

— Это хранилище, боюсь, тут нечего смотреть, — опередил Чарли тот. — У меня нет ответов на ваши вопросы.  
— А мне кажется, что есть.

Плотный мужчина перед Чарли поглаживал газету, отделяющую их друг от друга, словно она могла защитить его.

— Ты тоже знаешь про _это_ , да? — по слогам проговорил Чарли, упираясь рукой в стол справа от себя, чтобы Пайнс не вздумал проскользнуть мимо, если все же решится.  
— Про что это?

Изумление на его лице казалось искренним. Возможно, Чарли ошибся.

— Что произошло с шахтой? — настоял он, пользуясь замешательством газетчика.  
— Вы не похожи на человека, который пишет книгу.

Хотя бы не сказал, что Чарли не похож на человека, который умеет читать.

— Я похож на человека, которому нужна определенная информация.

Пайнс отложил газету в сторону, тяжело вздыхая. В этом помещении дышать действительно было трудно. Спертый воздух, в котором пыль висела плотным туманом, не давал сделать глоток полной грудью, и легкие начинало сдавливать тугими обручами.  
Он поправил воротник своей рубашки, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу.

— Это не мои тайны, — пробормотал он, будто убеждая самого себя. — Просто не надо об этом писать. Если вы все же пишете.  
— Я же сказал.

Пайнс, если бы мог, пробурил бы уже в Чарли дыру. Он вздохнул, будто смиряясь с поражением, и пожал понуренными плечами.

— Шахту засыпало прямо во время работы, — тихо сказал он. — Не соблюдали технику безопасности, когда укрепляли своды. Я знаю это, потому что… все так строилось в Мракстоуне. Как и везде. Второпях, из самого дешевого дерева. Шахта стала могилой для многих людей. Я не знаю, выжил ли кто. Но она закрылась. Мы не писали об этом. Кто-то очень четко сказал, что…  
— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Чарли.

Пайнс пошарил рукой по столу. Чарли решил, что он ищет газету или какую-нибудь неопубликованную статью, и отошел назад, давая ему пространство.

— Природа показала свои богатства и… вновь спрятала. Взяв плату за просмотр, как куртизанка.

Чарли нахмурился. Это не сходилось с тем, что у них было. Или… он не знал. Он знал, что там что-то было. И она не могла быть засыпана.

— А могло случиться так, что кто-то просто сказал, что она засыпалась, а на самом деле нет? — предположил Чарли.  
— Невозможно, — покачал головой Пайнс. — Этому нет причин и объяснений. Про это лучше шериф Бун знает. Он уже был шерифом, когда это произошло.  
— А если… — Чарли зажмурился, и образ темной тени тут же вспыхнул на веках, — там был какой-то зверь, который убил шахтеров и это умолчали, просто закрыв шахту?  
— Глупости какие-то. Под землей нет таких опасных хищников, которые могли бы навредить многим людям.  
— Вы так уверены?

Чарли открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть наставленный на него кольт. Ящик стола, по которому шарил Пайнс, был раззявлен, и в лоб Чарли черным глазом смотрело дуло.

— Я уверен в том, что ты сейчас пойдешь нахер отсюда.

Оружие удивительно преображало людей. Как заряд смелости, как доза противоестественной храбрости, виски, только без похмелья. Способность и возможность убить человека так быстро ослепляла и опьяняла; Чарли понял это, когда впервые сомкнул пальцы на рукояти своего первого револьвера. Но была ли в этом действительная смелость? Он сомневался.  
Ведь руки, способные убить, были у каждого.

Чарли поднял ладони, ступая назад. Шаг за шагом. Недавние открытия бурлили в нем, убивая естественную осторожность. Он не был уверен в собственном страхе. И это пугало гораздо больше.

 

***

— Тебе не больно мочиться? — спросил Штеффен у Дэйзи, осматривая ее.

Она пожала плечами и подергала полными бедрами.

— В зад побольнее суют, бывает, — сообщила она утомленно. — Хотя вам-то откуда знать?  
— Действительно, — согласился Штеффен.

Он опустил край ее разноцветной юбки.

— Больно?  
— Ну бывает, — с горечью признала Дэйзи.

Штеффен вздохнул. Еще эпидемии гонореи тут не хватало.

— С собой у меня лекарство кончилось, могу занести завтра. Или сама зайдешь за ним сегодня.  
— Да куда я пойду, у меня клиенты.  
— Никаких клиентов.  
— Эй, док, мне нужно деньги на ребенка зарабатывать, — серьезно сказала Дэйзи, — может, мы договоримся?

Она заговорщически огляделась. Взяв его за руку, положила в нее одну из своих длинных грудей, которые вытащила из декольте. Штеффен подумал, что надо было бы купить молока.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя может нос отвалиться? — пожурил ее он, выпутывая ладонь из мягкого тепла.  
— Он мне не нужен, — фыркнула Дэйзи.  
— Ну, груди тоже могут, — сходу придумал он.

Они были бы идеальной парой с Изекием.

— Как отвалятся? — Глаза Дэйзи расширились от ужаса. С материнской заботой она запихала свои памятные места в рубашку. — Не надо. У меня ребенок.

Он вздохнул.

— Ко мне за лекарством.

Добсон ему хорошо заплатил за осмотр, не поскупившись монетой. Это было очень кстати.  
Закончив и выйдя на улицу, Штеффен закурил. Солнце на небосводе пылало, сжигая красные холмы на горизонте, только жарко уже давно не было. От осеннего ветра все тело прошивало дрожью.

Штеффен задумался о ребенке Дэйзи. Какие у него шансы на жизнь? В гавани этого чертового мира, таящего столько опасностей.  
Болезни, эпидемии, несчастные случаи. Даже если он будет беречь себя и получит всю поддержку, которую может получить от матери подобной профессии, вряд ли он доживет до тридцати. Немногие доживали в Аризоне. Это было не особенно удивительно с их обычаями избегать врачей и всего нового.  
Сколько ему будет, когда он сам сможет пройтись по дорогам и что с ним может случиться?

Штеффен закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать об этом.  
Надо будет придумать, что он может сделать для них. Он может написать пару писем в Тусон.

Смахнув несколько листков в записной книге, он сверился с тем, где еще его сегодня ждут. Нужно будет проверить перевязки у Изекия, и после обеда у него ничего не было.  
Может быть, все равно стоило заглянуть домой перед последним визитом и проверить, как Нокс справляется с Клаусом. Или даже Клаус — с Ноксом.  
Может быть, даже Магда с Чарли уже вернулись и с какими-нибудь новостями.  
Ох, черт, даже если без новостей. Штеффен безумно хотел затащить Чарли в кабинет и целовать всего.  
Мысль возбуждала и развлекала его своей пикантной вседозволенностью. Он так долго себе все запрещал, что теперь, кажется, совсем сорвался с цепи. Надо было думать о Мракстоуне.

Штеффен позволил себе совсем распуститься в темном омуте своих размышлений, и это помешало ему адекватно воспринимать окружение. Он даже не заметил коротышку, который влетел в него на повороте. Коротышка ругнулся — как его зовут, Штеффен не знал, — и понесся дальше.  
На улицах было неспокойно. Народ собирался, громко шепча, хотя говорили все об одном и том же.  
О, нет. Что еще случилось?

Штеффен припомнил имя одного из лавочников. Припомнил, потому что Чарли говорил о нем совсем недавно. Кажется, именно с ним они планировали уезжать.  
Штеффен замедлил, потому что воспоминание о том, что все совсем скоро кончится, что бы ни произошло до этого, заставило его чесаться под кожей.

— Кироран? — позвал он пробно, обращая на себя внимание лавочника.

Тот обернулся, окидывая его взглядом.

— Доктор, — признал его в ответ тот.

Быть может, Штеффен лечил у него что-нибудь однажды. К своему стыду, он не мог припомнить. Поэтому он не стал любезно спрашивать, как у него здоровье. Могло статься, что болел вовсе не он, а кто-нибудь из его детей или близких.  
Штеффен отошел с дороги, пропуская очередного спешащего человека.

— В городе какая-то паника? — спросил он осторожно.

Пожалуйста, только не кто-нибудь, кто увидел монстра и решил напугать всех.  
Или… всем стоило наконец узнать? Штеффен трусливо подумал, что хорошо, что ответственность за это ляжет не на его плечи.

Кироран покачал головой и тоже повернулся к остальным.

— Эй, что за шум? — зычно спросил он у кого-то из толпы.

Штеффен пытался рассмотреть, с кем он говорит, но людей было много. Он даже не знал, что в Мракстоуне целиком живет столько народа.

— Дили и сыновья! — выкрикнул кто-то пугливо. — Карло возвращался с тряпками и нашел их повозку.  
— Повозку? — рассеянно переспросил Штеффен себе под нос.

Он слушал, но ему казалось, будто он слышит лишь каждое третье слово или не улавливает окончания фраз. Слипшийся комок холодных внутренностей тяжело тянул его вниз. Хотелось сесть или за что-то взяться.

— Повозка разбита прямо на дороге, — продолжили где-то там. — Дили и сыновья убиты. Убиты!

У Штеффена закружилась голова.  
Убиты.

* * *

 **«Детские и семейные сказки»**  — сборник немецких сказок, собранных братьями Гримм. Впервые издан в 1812-м году. 


	25. Глава 25. Яблоки и чеснок

После крайне тревожащей истории о вампирах Нокс ненавязчиво натерся чесноком, который нашел рядом с вонючими листьями на подоконнике. От запаха ему захотелось есть, но иллюстрации, нарисованные автором то ли без таланта, то ли решившим запугать читателя до полусмерти, отбили аппетит. 

Бесформенное создание в плаще, сопровождающееся несколькими четверостишиями на другой странице, называлось _Ведьма_. Так сказал Клаус. Там было написано _die Hexe_. Мерзость. Есть перехотелось окончательно.

Нокс ни за что бы не дал такую книжку своему ребенку, каким бы смышленым и развитым не по годам он ни был.  
Ведьма смотрела на него единственным глазом из вороха ткани на голове, и даже от рисунка брала дрожь. Она была безумно похожа на его знакомую знахарку.

— Ты умеешь рисовать? — спросил Клаус, когда насмотрелся на картинки.

Мальчик почти полностью залез на стол. Он лег локтями на столешницу и водил угольком по обратной стороне листа своего предыдущего рисунка.

— Нет, — честно ответил Нокс.  
— Это же просто!

Клаус рассмеялся так довольно и заразительно, что Нокс не удержался и выдал улыбку в ответ.

— Я умею рисовать круг, — поспешил добавить он, чтобы мальчик не думал, что он совсем уж неумеха. — И квадрат. Ну, и палочки всякие.  
— Я умею рисовать птичек, зверей, лошадь, маму, — начал перечислять Клаус гордо. — Еще яблоко.  
— Яблоко? — Нокс перелистнул страницу книги, рассматривая мрачные изгибы крыльев феникса.

Жаль, что с ними не было Билли Боба. Даже если бы он ничего не мог сделать (а он бы не мог), его бахвальского хмыка и фразы в духе: «Да я ему сейчас просто жопу оторву, вот вам и весь дракон!», — очень не хватало.

— Могу два яблока, — добавил Клаус. — Но я только красные умею. У меня другого подходящего цвета нет.  
— Нарисуй маму, — рассеянно предложил Нокс.

Мальчик с жаром принялся за дело. Посматривая на него краем глаза, Нокс долистал книгу до конца и отложил в сторону.  
А если _это_ — только вершина горы? Если _их_ там много? Если своим любопытством они не только себе смертный приговор подпишут, но и разворошат целое осиное гнездо? И целью станет не только Мракстоун? Не только осенью?  
Ноксу в принципе было плевать на Территорию и Штаты, и даже на некоторых людей настолько, чтобы не переживать, если от них останутся рожки да ножки. Но он знал и людей, которых хотел бы видеть живыми.

Мама Клауса на рисунке едва ли походила на человека, не то что на Магду, но Нокс все равно похвалил его.

— Вышло не очень хорошо, — сказал Клаус, критично оглядывая портрет. — Но я только так могу. Я всего лишь ребенок.

То, с какой обреченностью он это сказал, жутко развеселило Нокса, и он улыбнулся.

— Ну, все дети становятся взрослыми, так что… скоро у тебя будет выходить лучше, — подбодрил он.  
— Да, — Клаус положил пухлую щеку на кулак, — я знаю, что взрослые берутся из детей. А откуда берутся дети?

Нокс закашлялся, буровея. 

— Полагаю, что из взрослых, — уклончиво ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
— Как по кругу? — переспросил Клаус, подумав с минуту.  
— Практически.

Клаус все еще сидел с маленьким озадаченным личиком, штрихуя волосы матери.  
Нокс молчал, смотря на него. Хотел бы он понять, что роилось в его голове. Вспомнить, как когда-то сам был ребенком. Все это казалось давно утерянной сказкой.

— Так понятно, — подытожил Клаус. — Штеффен говорил что-то про яйцеклетки.  
— Может, это в Европе так, — пожал плечами Нокс. — У нас яйца обычно в корзинах носят, а не в клетках.

Клаус посмотрел на него и улыбнулся расходящимися в стороны резцами.  
Он был милым ребенком. Кажется, они немного сдружились.   
Нокс подумал, что ему было бы приятно, если бы женщина пыталась сблизиться с ним, подружившись с его сыном. Вообще ему было бы приятно, если бы женщина попыталась с ним сблизиться любым способом.   
Он вздохнул и положил подбородок на кулак.

Интересно, а когда Чарли… когда они… как это происходило? Как они решили, что это надо начать? И что важно, если у доктора теперь был Чарли, то, может быть, мадам ему была не нужна?..

Миссия не думать о них провалилась. Нокс ощущал себя странно из-за того, что его голова большей частью была занята Чарли, а не более существенными проблемами с каким-то дерьмом, происходившим с этим городом. С другой стороны, Чарли он знал всю жизнь, а город… не так долго. Пару недель и только. Примерно столько Клаус знал их.

— Как тебе Чарли? — спросил Нокс, наблюдая за рисунком.

Клаус посмотрел на него.

— Чарли — ковбой, — уверенно сказал он, как будто это что-то объясняло. — У него есть пушка.  
— У меня тоже есть.

Наверное. Наверное, все еще где-то есть.

— Мы друзья, — сообщил Клаус.

Нокс кивнул. Они тоже были… все еще… ну… Чарли все еще был его другом. Несмотря на то, какой он. Он был его лучшим другом. Лучшим, которого можно пожелать.  
Может быть, и не в нем была проблема.

— Он спас меня, — добавил мальчик едва слышно, — от монстров.

И меня, приятель, подумал Нокс, и меня.

***

Чарли чувствовал пустоту внутри, тянущую, как зыбкое болото, все, что было вокруг. Похожее он испытывал, когда вышло так, что они на два дня остались без еды. Но сегодня он завтракал.  
Ему удалось выбраться из архива, даже не схлопотав пулю, и это было хорошей новостью. Мадам Магда, должно быть, злилась на него, потому что всю обратную дорогу молчала.

У Чарли так разболелась голова по поводу всего этого, что он едва разбирал дорогу. Ему казалось, что даже если шериф пойдет на него нос к носу, Чарли просто его обойдет, как и любой другой столб.  
Чего он пытался добиться?  
Хорошо, они действительно верили в то, что, узнав природу возникновения твари на этой земле, они смогут понять, как отправить ее обратно. Но что же они в действительности узнали? Что старая шахта была прежде естественной расселиной, природу которой никто и не пытался изучить? Что там произошло что-то, повлекшее за собой смерти и перекрывшее ход туда для людей, но не ход оттуда для...

— Не знать, как смотреть в глаза после такое, — нарушила молчание мадам, идя рядом с ним. — Мне работать еще.

Она прикрыла лицо белым кружевным платком. Поднялся ветер, вздымая вверх песок. Чарли прищурился, натягивая повязку на рот и нос.

Когда дом доктора показался на виду, у него все внутри как-то вздрогнуло. Он подумал о том, как провели время Нокс с Клаусом, и сильно понадеялся на то, что приятель не прикончит маленького докучливого ребенка. Это сильно усложнит отношения с его дядей.  
Было легко и забавно думать об этом. Как будто ничего не было. _Но это было._

Быть может, Штеффен уже вернулся? Было бы замечательно.  
Чарли подумал, даже неудачу, что они потерпели, могли бы скрасить его руки. Он надеялся, что у них будет время наедине.

Порыв ветра едва не сбил мадам Магду с ног, когда они миновали городские дома и вышли к степи. Чарли удержал ее, удивляясь, насколько невесомой она была. Как ее вообще сквозняк не сдувал?  
Погода менялась. Не к добру.

К счастью, его опасения не подтвердились. Оба были живы. И Нокс, забросивший ногу на стол, и Клаус, обложивший его бумагой. По ним даже можно было сказать, что они хорошо провели время.

— Штеффен еще не возвращался? — спросил Чарли вместо приветствия.  
— Вы первые, — ответил Нокс, медленно убирая ногу со стола.

Он также убрал с колен тяжелую книгу, и Чарли отвел глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него.  
Отважный встретил у порога, потираясь головой о его руку. Чарли только усмехнулся. Отважный. Скорее Ласкун. Но он тоже соскучился, поэтому погладил его макушку по шерсти.

— Что-то обнаружили? — Нокс поднялся.

Чарли показалось, Нокс протянул руку, чтобы помочь мадам с накидкой, но, поборов мимолетный порыв, он стал показательно стряхивать что-то с колен.

— Ничего утешительного.

Нокс слушал их, а вернее его, серьезно. Как будто позабыв обо всех размолвках. Кивая и озабоченно потирая нос. Чарли испытал облегчение от того, что они могли оставить все личное, пока речь шла о деле.  
До того у них не было секретов. И только… только Мракстоун породил между ними темную пропасть, заполнять которую было ничуть не менее приятно, чем ждать, пока зарастет глубокая рана.

Мадам Магда оставила их, позволив ему вести беседу. Чарли услышал из другой комнаты, как она спрашивала у Клауса, чем они занимались в их отсутствие. Она не хотела вовлекать ребенка в эту историю. Совершенно правильно.

— Не густо, — согласился с ним Нокс после, закусывая губу.

Слышать от него этот вердикт было не очень приятно.

— Мы и не рассчитывали на многое, — оправдался Чарли, пожимая плечами. — Хорошо, что мы вообще что-то узнали.  
— И что из этого нам поможет? — тихо спросил Нокс.

Вероятно, он не хотел, чтобы не только Клаус, но и мадам были в курсе, что из этого всего каши не сваришь. 

— Кто-то будет должен поговорить об этом с шерифом, — медленно сказал Чарли, вспоминая разговор с газетчиком Пайнсом. — Только он может знать лучше, что произошло на самом деле на шахте.  
— Да, только есть одна загвоздка, — Нокс поджал губы, — он не будет говорить об этом ни тебе, ни мне, ни Святому Петру. Потому что если этот хуй что-то знает, что-то скрывает… нет, выкладывать он это не станет даже за деньги. У нас еще остались деньги?  
— Немного.

Чарли вздохнул, смотря в окно. Солнце жгло глаза даже в отражении земли, а поднятые столпы песка и пыли заставляли инстинктивно морщиться и прятать нос под ворот рубахи.

— Сколько бы у нас ни было денег, они ему никуда не уперлись, — вздохнул он. — Ему принадлежит часть серебряной шахты.  
— О. Значит, под землей куча серебра?

Чарли скосил на Нокса взгляд. Он должен был быть насмешливым с толикой усталости. Но он чувствовал только вину. Едкую вину, пропитывающую всего его.

— Предлагаешь тайно выбраться с кирками и наковырять себе немного?  
— Нет! Нет.

Нокс нервно рассмеялся. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то, но покачал головой.

— Я думаю, это не оборотень.  
— Что?

Чарли не знал, зачем Нокс пододвигает к нему книжку, на которой вдобавок было еще и иностранными буквами написано.

— Это м-и-ф-ы, — объяснил Нокс. Или подумал, что объяснил, потому что Чарли это не говорило ничего.  
— Вы читали сказки? — спросил Чарли, глядя на кожаное тиснение.

Книга была толстой и тяжелой. Тащить ее через море — не самый легкий путь. Он узнавал Штеффена.

— Я думал, что… — У Нокса порозовела шея. — Я думал, что, может быть, в каких-нибудь книгах есть про это. Про невероятное существо.  
— И ты решил поискать их прямо здесь?

Желтоватые шершавые листы были украшены по краям завитками из чернил, и это бы показалось красивым, если бы не уродливые иллюстрации.

— Я не думаю, что это сказки, — сказал Нокс. — Ну, фэйри точно существуют.

Чарли вздохнул, качая головой. Иногда ему чудилось, что в Ноксе веры хватит на них двоих. Почему-то в комнате пахло чесноком. 

— Я пытался понять, — почти без эмоций ответил Нокс.

Он отвернулся, морща нос. Чарли стоило подбодрить его. Все же что Нокс мог, сидя тут с ребенком? Но он тоже хотел оказаться полезным.

— Может быть, Штеффен с шерифом в хороших отношениях? — предположил Чарли, заминая паузу.

Закурив, Нокс приподнял бровь и перевел на него взгляд. И вот это выглядело насмешливо.

— Я к тому, что ему удастся узнать больше про шахту, — добавил Чарли. — Стоит его дождаться.

Он вновь посмотрел в окно, как будто Штеффен мог стоять за ним и ждать, пока можно будет зайти.  
Чарли очень не хотелось бы подвергать его опасности и подозрениям, а именно это неминуемо произойдет, если он втянет его в дело с шерифом. Но какой еще у них мог быть план? Можно было попробовать вытянуть шерифа из постели, сломать ему руку или нос, и вытянуть ответ более простым способом. Но что они потом будут делать друг с другом?

— Может быть, мне стоит самому пойти в шахту? — сказал он раньше, чем понял, что сказал.

Мысль казалась отвратительно безумной и опасной. Господи, да даже если он отправится туда не ночью, а днем, кто разгонит тьму вокруг? Тем более Чарли даже не представлял, опасен ли для _этого_ любой свет или только солнечный. Может, он сам полезет в горло монстра, и тому останется только сомкнуть челюсти, чтобы поглотить его.

— Ты ебанутый или что? — спросил Нокс, стряхивая пепел на столешницу.

Чарли пожал плечом. В этом он точно не мог быть уверен.  
А что? Что ему было терять?

— Ты забыл, что даже если эта… это… если оно… не знаю, спит днем или уходит в какое-нибудь другое место, почва-то остается. И это тебе, а не мне сказали, что в шахте погибли люди из-за ее... Как там? Сыпучести.  
— Не факт, — покачал головой Чарли. — Хуйня какая-то, а не история. Мне все равно интересно, в курсе ли шериф.

Нокс напряженно затянулся, хмурясь. Его брови превратились в одну сплошную линию.

— Думаешь, он может совсем обо всем знать? И скрывать? Но зачем?  
— Чтобы люди не ушли и продолжили работать на него?

Предположение Чарли очень расстроило Нокса, как он мог судить. Тот совсем посмурнел.

— Я это выясню, — сказал Чарли, отвлекая его от тяжелых мыслей. — Точно не знаю как, но выясню. Может, Штеффен поможет. Или нет. Не знаю.

В комнате висела тишина. Последний раз они слышали голос мадам, когда она убеждала Клауса в том, что ему необходимо поспать днем.

— Вы вдвоем, — медленно проговорил Нокс.

Чарли напрягся. Он несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы на ногах, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Тебе не противно?

Он не ожидал этого вопроса. Неужели Нокс пытался думать об этом? Это было странно, откровенно, неправильно. Это пугало его.  
В голосе Нокса все еще подрагивало отвращение. От этого сердце сжималось, будто его выжали, как тряпку. Но было там что-то еще. Он не знал что.

Чарли закрыл дверь, чтобы их не слышали. Самое неудобное время. Самое неудобное место.

— Если бы мне было противно, я бы этого не делал, — заметил он, рассматривая свои сапоги. Пыльные.

Нокс издал неопределенное мычание.

— А с женщинами, значит, противно?  
— Не то чтобы. — Он задумался, вспоминая. — Если сзади... смотреть, тогда нормально. Хорошо.  
— Но спереди все самое лучшее.

У Штеффена тоже. Не считая задницы. Но если бы еще и она была спереди, это было бы слишком замечательно. Не все сразу.

Нокс пошевелил пальцами поврежденной руки. Шевелились. Работали. Хорошо. Надо будет позже похвалить его.   
Он выдохнул, шлепая губами.

— Наверное, ты заразился этим от кого-то. И у тебя тело неправильно работает. Это болезнь.

Может быть, и так. Чарли не знал. Он никогда не болел раньше.  
Он знал лишь, что от этой болезни он не страдал. _Не когда был со Штеффеном. Ни на секунду._

— Наверное.

Нокс посмотрел на него строго.

— Тебя могут посадить.  
— Не посадят, — отмахнулся он. — Нас обоих повесят раньше.  
— Тоже верно.

Чарли отвел глаза. Он никогда не думал и не гадал, что кому-либо придется говорить о своем извращении. Ну, кроме тех, с кем он был. Кто знал об этом и так и ни за что бы не рассказал, потому что и сам был повинен в этом грехе.  
Нокс был нормальным. Безо всяких проблем. Ну, то есть обычно. Всего понемногу, но никакой содомии в списке. Приговоры у них будут разные.

— Если с ним ничего не выгорит, — вздохнув, Нокс вернулся к разговору, — придется действовать старыми методами.  
— Подкараулить шерифа в темном переулке и взять в плен? — мрачно предложил Чарли в ответ.

Нокс кашлянул дымом.

— У нас какие-то разные понятия о старых методах.

Чарли лишь усмехнулся. Он хотел вспомнить Билли Боба, у которого нахватался самых грязных приемчиков, но скулеж Отважного у входной двери отвлек его от гнетущей мысли.

Он подскочил, отодвигая стул, чтобы первым увидеть Штеффена.  
И видеть его было приятно. Но распознавать в нем страх, тревогу, волнение — не очень.

— Что произошло? — первым делом спросил Чарли, когда Штеффен рассеянно повесил шляпу на гвоздь в стене.

Его и обычно белое лицо совсем потеряло в цвете. Доктор смотрел то на Чарли, то на Нокса. Поискал взглядом мадам и, услышав ее голос в другой комнате, как-то успокоился и выдохнул.  
Чарли так и знал. Новости у них были самые дерьмовые.

Штеффен тяжело опустился на стул, на котором до этого сидел Чарли, и покачал головой.  
Чарли бесило, что он молчит. Какая бы информация у него ни была, лучше ее было услышать немедленно.

— Ну что? — спросил он, не скрывая неудовольствия.

Он пнул коленом бедро Штеффена, привлекая его внимание. Он постарался сделать это не больно.

— Я всю дорогу думал, а что, если бы вы там были? — сказал Штеффен.

Он будто продолжал историю, которую начал рассказывать, когда их обоих тут не было. Чарли посмотрел напряженно на его плечо. Его тоже хотелось стукнуть, чтобы доктор пришел в себя. Или дотронуться.  
Он посмотрел на Нокса и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответа.

Штеффен сложил ладони в молебном жесте, прикладывая их к губам. Будто запрещая себе говорить или оттягивая отвратительный момент, из-за чего хотелось рычать. 

— Они отправились пару дней назад, — выдавил Штеффен.  
— Кто они? — уточнил Чарли.  
— Дили и два его сына.

Чарли кивнул понимающе. Он еще не забыл ублюдка, который свистнул его денежки, пообещав транспорт.

— Утром понедельника смылись, — подтвердил он, гневно дергая кончиком носа.  
— Думаю, что это было очень раннее утро.

Голос Штеффена дрожал, будто он не знал, смеяться или плакать. Это вызывало у Чарли растерянность. Он понятия, не имел, что стоит делать, поэтому только переглядывался с Ноксом, пожимая плечами.  
Если бы они были одни… ну, он бы сжал плечо Штеффена, возвращая на землю. Дал ему понять, что он не один.

— До того, как рассвело.

Чарли подумал. Да, это очень даже могло быть, учитывая, как они торопились смыться из Мракстоуна, чтобы не иметь дело с ними двумя.

— С ними что-то произошло? — догадался Нокс.

Он затушил сигарету и дышал, приоткрыв рот, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, поступающего через нос.  
Штеффен кивнул.  
Даже Отважный чувствовал его волнение. Он бродил вокруг стола, присаживаясь то с одной стороны от хозяина, то с другой. Но хозяин не реагировал на него.

— На дороге нашли пять тел. — Штеффен выдохнул, собираясь. — Два — лошадиных.  
— И трое — Дили и его сыновья? — догадался Чарли.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что озвучил это. Как будто это снимало груз ответственности со Штеффена, вернувшегося с плохими новостями, и делало его виновником. Они смотрели на него, как будто это Чарли все придумал.

— Да, — только и подтвердил Штеффен. — Это было быстро. Я надеюсь. В городе считают, что на них напали дикие животные.  
— На мчащуюся повозку? — выплюнул зло Чарли. — Они же не всерьез?

Штеффен посмотрел на него, щурясь, как будто плохо видел.

— Они полагают, — медленно проговорил он. — Они… они…

Он перевел взгляд на Нокса.

— Они собирают вооруженный отряд. Ехать туда и перестрелять животных.  
— Ебать. — Чарли не выдержал и рухнул на отставленный стул. — Они просто полезут в пасть дьявола.  
— Свинец не поможет, — добавил Нокс с опытом.   
— Да, — кивнул Штеффен, обреченно опуская голову. — Я не знаю, что делать.

В кухне повисло молчание. Было слышно, как снаружи завывает ветер. Как тихо мадам Магда говорит через стену. Слов было не разобрать.

— Мы немного думали об этом, — заговорил Нокс. — Есть один вариант.

Штеффен слушал их отстраненно, не проявляя никаких эмоций, хотя Чарли не отводил глаз от его лица. Ему даже это показалось в какой-то степени неловким. При Ноксе.  
Он встал и прошелся по комнате, остановившись за его спиной, чтобы видеть Штеффена и не стыдиться своего внимания.

Тот нахмурился только под конец, когда они вспомнили шерифа.

— Я не думаю, что шериф Бун знает что-то о… нет, не думаю. — Он покачал головой. — Потому что… если бы вы знали, вы бы не сказали никому?  
— Блядь, доктор, ну мы это другое дело, — проворчал Нокс таким тоном, что Чарли за его спиной невольно улыбнулся. — У нас тут нет интереса.

Штеффен продолжил качать головой, это уже походило на нервное.

— Даже если… даже если он ценит свой доход больше человеческой жизни… — Он вздохнул тяжело. — Нет, я не думаю, что он в курсе. Я видел его поздно вечером, когда уже убегал домой. Он не торопился. Удивительно, что он еще не попался.  
— Везунчик, — фыркнул Нокс.  
— Ну что-то он точно знает, — настоял Чарли. — И мы это должны узнать, пока…  
— …не станет слишком поздно, — закончил за него Штеффен. — Мракстоун может не оправиться от сегодняшнего вечера.


	26. Глава 26. Ausgezeichnete Gesundheit

Раздражение Чарли напоминало изжогу. Шло изнутри, разогревая внутренности и оставляя осадок дискомфорта после приступа.  
Его бесило, что он дал Ноксу уговорить себя. Дал пойти с собой.  
Ноксу было не место на эти проклятых улицах. Чарли не хотел, чтобы его видели, особенно не хотел, чтобы его видели с ним, уже наскребшим себе ворох неприятностей.  
В то же время прохладное осознание того, что больше ему некому помочь, отрезвляло. И даже слишком. Когда он задумывался о том, что должен был сделать Штеффен, по затылку хлестало ледяной мокрой тряпкой.

Нокс перестал волочить ногу за собой и ходил почти так же, как раньше; его частичное выздоровление радовало Чарли. Но это было практически единственным, что его радовало, хотя он понимал, как на самом деле Нокс счастлив оказаться вне стен своей лечебницы, ставшей тюрьмой.

Нокс дышал полной грудью, зачерпывая носом сухой воздух Мракстоуна, перемешанный с взвившейся пылью. Разминал колени, и со стороны казалось, что он пританцовывает. Когда Чарли отворачивался, Нокс даже улыбался. Он заметил пару раз.  
Чарли все еще было неловко смотреть на него, но парализующая вина отступила. Нокс говорил с ним.

Чарли хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не делал такой счастливый вид; людей это бесит, и привлекает лишнее внимание, но ему в тайне нравилось видеть Нокса таким. Живым. Довольным. Несмотря на то, что тот мало двигал левой рукой, чтобы держать плечо в покое, он был на подъеме.  
И Чарли вновь переживал, как уберечь его от остального мира. Мира Мракстоуна, который мог ему навредить.  
Умом он понимал, что за одно только слово «переживал» ему стоило пулю в висок пустить. Нокс не был маленькой девочкой, которой нужно помочь забраться на повозку.  
И Штеффен не был.  
У Чарли все равно сжималось сердце, а тревога носилась в нем, как по лабиринту, не находя выхода.

Ему уже не нужна была карта, он и так знал, как обойти главную улицу. Гам, доносящийся оттуда, заполнил каждый уголок Мракстоуна.  
Мимо домов то и дело проскакивали люди. Фигуры мелькали в проемах, загораживая свет, и каждый раз Чарли невольно ежился внутри, оказываясь во тьме проулка.

— Только потеряв, начинаешь ценить некоторые вещи, — заметил Нокс внезапно, мешая ему углубиться дальше в мысли. — Возможность ходить там. Дышать свежим воздухом.  
— У тебя было открыто окно, — бросил в ответ Чарли. — Мог дышать туда.  
— Ты не понимаешь.

Чарли не стал отвечать.  
Он остановился под вывеской магазинчика, из-за которого они выходили. Растерянно погладил бедро, лишенное такого славного привычного веса мистера Кольта, но хотя бы не совсем голое. «Уокер» Билли Боба был с ним. А сейчас у них будет еще и револьвер Нокса.  
Чарли думал о том, что им стоит забрать не только оружие, но и все свои вещи. Необходимость иметь номер в гостинице, казавшаяся смутно важной раньше, теперь лишь мешала, создавая лишние траты.  
У них будет еще день. День или два. Может быть, больше, если чертов Кироран решит дернуть из Мракстоуна сегодня же, а следующий транспорт не попадется так скоро.

Но теперь, имея в голове хоть какой-то план, Чарли чувствовал себя в чем-то уверенным. И это было здорово. Как иметь те согревающие мысли. Он знал совершенно точно, что как бы ни закончился их разговор с шерифом, вечером он окажется со Штеффеном. И Нокс будет рядом. Не совсем рядом. Желательно через пару стенок. Но он будет здоров и в порядке. Пусть даже он ненавидит его. Он будет в порядке.

Чарли кивнул на «Майратту» и вышел из тени, двигаясь в сторону парадного входа.

— И ты тут ночевал? — присвистнул Нокс, рассматривая с лестницы просторный зал, столы.

Он остановился, кладя руку на перила.

— Не совсем здесь. — Чарли остановился выше него. — У меня была кровать. Одеяльца. Горшок. Все условия.

Нокс неуверенно посмотрел на конец лестницы, будто ожидал увидеть кровать прямо там, за последней ступеней.

— Ты думал о том, что было бы… — он вздохнул, — если бы с нами ничего не приключилось в дороге?

Чарли облокотился о стенку по другую сторону от лестницы, пряча руки в карманы. Поводил пальцами внутри, словно ища опору. Пальцы наткнулись лишь на мелкие монетки и свалявшуюся ткань, обратившуюся в мусорные клочки.

Нокс повернулся к нему лицом, все еще придерживаясь за перила.

— Мы бы… может быть, мы бы остановились тут на день, переночевали… да в этом же мотеле, а следующим днем отправились бы дальше, — говорил он, щурясь, как от внезапного приступа головной боли.

Нокс замолчал, не продолжая, но Чарли представил, что он захочет дальше сказать.  
Он был бы цел. Билли Боб был бы жив. С ними были бы деньги. Они и не задумались бы о чертовых проблемах чертового городишки.  
 _Или, возможно, их с лошадями сожрали бы в первую ночь._

— Отмотать бы время назад? — спросил Нокс, поднимая на него глаза.

Чарли не нашел в себе сил ответить.  
С ними бы ничего не произошло. Ничего не изменилось. Чарли не встрял бы в эти хитровыебанные истории. Не собирался бы помогать куче глупых людей, которые не знали его, а если бы узнали, то точно захотели бы больше никогда не видеть. И не думал бы обо всей этой хрени сейчас.

Он ничего не сказал и нахмурился.  
Ключ провернулся всего один раз. Вчера утром Чарли был совсем не в себе, вспомнил он сконфуженно. Голова вся в заботах, еле втиснулся в штаны, после того, как его так бессовестно подразнил перед уходом Штеффен. Это все не способствовало рациональному осмыслению ситуации.  
Чарли почти улыбнулся сам себе от воспоминания, шагая в прохладный сумрак комнаты, но что-то помешало ему. Что-то было не так.

Нокс толкнул его в поясницу с коротким мычанием, мол, чего встал, и Чарли отошел в сторону.

— Здесь кто-то был, — сказал он раньше, чем Нокс успел как-то прокомментировать комнату.

И детали пазла, кружась, собирались в одну картинку.  
Комната выглядела так, как могла бы выглядеть пару дней или неделю назад. Но не вчера и не сегодня.  
Ухаживая за ним, Штеффен машинально поправлял стулья, разравнивал салфетки и покрывала. Чарли заметил.

Он отодвинул стул, внезапно оказавшийся посередине комнаты. Кому понадобилось ставить стул посреди комнаты?

— Может быть, здесь типа убирались? Как убираются в гостиницах, — предположил Нокс растерянно.

Он и сам не верил в свои слова.

Чарли проводил взглядом линию на полу. Да, он был грязным и затоптанным, но свежая линия бросалась в глаза, как след от пальца на пыльной полке. Он вспомнил. Стул стоял у шкафа.

В груди бухало, виски сжало сильной тягучей болью, тянущей их друг к другу.  
Нокс только отошел, когда Чарли в два шага преодолел расстояние до шкафа.

Он распахнул рывком дверцу, едва справляясь с ледяным волнением, колотящимся в руках.  
Сумка. По-прежнему на дне шкафа под вешалкой. Он не помнил, оставлял ее открытой или закрытой?

— Все на месте? — тихо спросил Нокс.

От его присутствия все равно становилось легче. То ли это потому, что это был именно он, то ли потому, что иметь дело со всем миром было проще, когда кто-то был рядом. Чарли был рад, что это не его проблема, а их проблема. Или же?..

Сумка легко плюхнулась на поверхность постели, распахивая свой темный зев. Монеты, ткань, запасные штаны. Все казалось на месте. Может быть, чего-то и не хватало.  
О. Да. Чего-то не хватало.

— Твой револьвер пропал, — выдохнул Чарли, опираясь о спинку кровати.

Внутренности скрутило в болезненный узел. Хотелось блевать пустотой.

— Пиздец. — Нокс запустил руку в вихры на голове. — Выходит, у нас совсем нет оружия?

Чарли дышал тяжело, хватая воздух, будто через раз, а не каждый глоток. Он потер лицо, качая головой.

— У меня при себе… я взял с собой револьвер Билли Боба.

Он отвел полу куртки, показывая Ноксу рукоять, торчащую из кобуры, для которой она была слишком длинной.  
Нокс не слишком успокоился от этого.

— Что-то еще украли?

Чарли бездумно продолжил рыться в сумке, но ему казалось, его мысли далеко-далеко отсюда. Если кто-то обокрал их… если кто-то вытащил самое дорогое, что у них было — оружие, то почему он не взял деньги?

Доллары лежали на дне, подмигивая бликами от попадающего внутрь света.  
Патронов тоже не было. Ни одного.

Чарли обернулся к ругающемуся про себя Ноксу.

— Я не думаю, что это случайная кража, — сказал он. — Я думаю, они знали, что искать.

 

***

Штеффен тряхнул рукой, сгоняя некстати тронувший его тремор. С фронта такого не было, и это его беспокоило. Немного меньше, чем толпа оголтелых горожан, с жаром обсуждающих план отстрела диких животных.  
Красные лица, грязные шеи, сапоги с жесткими каблуками. Их руки поигрывали с ремнями, на которых крепились револьверы, а те, кто был вооружен винтовками, держали их так, будто они были продолжением их запястий.

Штеффен невольно сбавил шаг, чувствуя оторопь. Словно не он жил тут годы, вытаскивая большинство из них из лап инфекций и болезней. Словно не он сшивал их и собирал по частям. Словно не он стал кем-то, кого называли «док», потому что никто не мог выговорить его имя даже спустя время.  
 _Стивен Фойджел. Стефан Фогле._

Глаза накрыла белая пелена, заставляя вспоминать, как они только приехали сюда. Он держал маленькую холодную руку Магды, которая ни слова не могла сказать, и сам отчаянно перебирал слова чужого языка, чтобы ничего не забыть.  
«Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Штеффен Фогель, я доктор. Это мадам Фогель, моя жена».  
Ее округлый живот уже не скрывало ни одно платье, и она каждый раз краснела от стыда, когда кто-то, говоря с ними, смотрел на него.

— О, док, — поприветствовал его мясник. — Парни, к нам еще подмога.

Штеффен неуверенно кивнул, оглядывая столпившихся мужчин. _Ну, все._

— Лишние руки не помешают, — подхватил Изекий, помахивая ему все еще перебинтованной кистью с благодарностью.

Он осмотрел бедра Штеффена, ища взглядом оружие, но его не было.  
Не было.

— Вы тут собрались на большое дело, верно? — спросил Штеффен, складывая руки за спиной. Он надеялся, никто не видит, как нервно он обхватил запястье одной руки другой.  
— Койоты, док, — сказал кто-то сзади, как будто это все объясняло. — Стая. Слышали про Дили и его сыновей?  
— Такое терпеть больше нельзя! — поддержали его там же.  
— А я сразу говорил! Вы меня не слушали, когда овец позадирали.  
— Это были мои овцы, и я тоже говорил!

Гомон давал затеряться. Стать невидимым, но в то же время вихрем врывался в каждую мысль, мешая собрать ее воедино.  
Они говорили, говорили. Кто-то плевал на землю, кто-то вскидывал ружье, прицеливаясь в воображаемую мишень.  
Много.  
Слишком много.  
Штеффен представил, что с ними может стать, и желудок скрутило болью.

— Хорошо, что я успел, — прервал гам он, зычно перекрикивая его.

Штеффен редко говорил громко. Его тяжелый голос не мог остаться неуслышанным. Он чувствовал, как тот вибрирует в горле, словно гром.  
Ропот унялся.

— Это… — Он выдохнул. Назад дороги не было. — Это не просто стая койотов, вот что я хотел сказать.

Голоса зажужжали любопытно.

— Медведь? — переспросил с ужасом мясник.  
— Стая медведей?

Штеффен расправил плечи, качая головой. _Пожалуйста, поверьте мне._

— Я давно занимаюсь этим вопросом, — начал он. — Как вы знаете, я живу на окраине и уже встречал подобные нападения. Тела койотов. Растерзанные.  
— Каннибалы, — щегольнул кто-то знанием необычного слова.  
— Нет.

Штеффен прошел вперед, чувствуя, как толпа принимает его, расходясь и поворачиваясь к нему лицами. Это вселяло некоторую надежду.  
Маленькие городки. Здесь люди верили в судьбу и призраков, и быть услышанным было проще.

— Это… — Он остановил взгляд на небе. Солнце висело так высоко, но спуститься вниз ему ничего не стоило. Было уже за полдень. — Это собаки.

Где-то вдали раздалось разочарованное фырканье. Не медведь, не койоты. Даже не пумы.

— Это стая бешеных собак, я нашел одну убитую, — продолжил Штеффен. — У нее была вся пасть в красной пене.  
— В красной!  
— Это кровавая пена. — Он обернулся, оглядывая собравшихся. — И это очень опасно.  
— Их нужно немедленно поймать?! — воскликнул Изекий, оглядываясь и ища сторонников. В его голосе тем не менее слышалось сомнение.

Штеффен моргнул медленно.  
С ложью он был на ты. И это спасало его. И их. Вновь.

— Это исключено, — покачал он головой строго. — Они очень заразные.  
— Так трогать-то мы их и не будем, — резонно заметил мясник. — Снимем со ста шагов.  
— И отравите весь поселок? — Штеффен сжал руки в кулаки.

Часть недовольно шептавшихся затихла. Еще никто здесь не видел эти его эмоции. Если ими руководило и не чувство самосохранения, а интерес, он не мог этим не воспользоваться.

— Мертвые тела этих собак еще опаснее, чем живые собаки, — продолжил он, притворно успокоившись. — Все из-за трупного яда.  
— О! О!  
— Мне едва удалось ликвидировать последствия смерти той собаки, что нашел я, и не заразиться бешенством самому.  
— Собачьим бешенством? — усомнился мясник.

Штеффен кивнул серьезно.

— Это… — Он щелкнул кончиком языка, вспоминая первую фразу на немецком. — Ausgezeichnete Gesundheit¹. Мутировавшее бешенство.  
— Че эт за хуйня?  
— Еще никто точно не знает, — пожал он плечами. — Но иметь дело с этим очень опасно. Оно распространяется по воздуху. Заражает скот и людей. От мертвой собаки поднимается в воздух облако и… ну, знаете, заражает все.

Они молчали. Страх витал повсюду. Это не было тем, что они могли объяснить. Болезнь. Бешенство. Реальное, но не материальное, с ним не сладишь руками, и они это понимали.  
Хорошо, что здесь больше не было людей с критическим мышлением, чтобы подвергнуть сомнению чушь, что он нес.

— И что же это? — фыркнул Изекий, первым пришедший в себя после новости. — Мы должны терпеть, пока псы всю скотину перебьют? Потому что коли сдохнут, то мы все заболеем?

Его поддержали другие недовольные. Их голоса были такими громкими и возмущенными, что Штеффен разуверился в их плане. На несколько мгновений.

— Мы этого терпеть не будем! Они же просто нас всех перегрызут!  
— Подождите, подождите, — Штеффен вынужденно поднял руки, чтобы вернуть их внимание, — я бы не пришел, если бы не мог помочь с этим.  
— Это наш доктор, — объяснил кто-то кому-то.  
— Да. — Он кивнул, хотя не знал кому именно. — У меня есть лекарство.  
— Слава богу!

Штеффен напряг ноги в коленях, чтобы удержаться, когда его дружественно кто-то стукнул по спине.  
Десятки глаз воззрились на него с надеждой. Его сердце сжималось от того, как приходилось лгать.  
 _Мог ли он действительно помочь?_

— Давай же его скорее, доктор, — потребовал Изекий. — А кому его давать-то? Собакам? А потом пристрелить?

Штеффен вздохнул. Максимально простое объяснение. Еще проще. Версия, которой не задашь ни одного вопроса.  
Самая простая, чтобы понял даже ребенок.

— Лекарство нужно вам, — сказал он медленно.  
— Спасибо, мы не больные! — фыркнул гневно рыжебородый мужик сзади.

Остальные поддержали его дружным гулом.

— Это лекарство, которое поможет не заболеть. Это прививка. Слышали о прививках?  
— Прививки делают шприцулями! — с возмущением оповестил всех всезнающий Изекий. — Прямо под кожу!

Зря Штеффен отвечал на его вопросы, пока тот разглядывал его сумку.  
Толпа поддержала его. Каждый сделал шаг назад, как будто Штеффен мог наброситься на них со шприцем и начать колоть без разбору.

— Эту — не делают, — успокоил он поспешно. — Это просто порошок. Его можно съесть, и тогда ты не заболеешь.

Косые взгляды барабанили по нему слепым дождем, будто он исчерпал все их доверие.  
Наверное, зря он заварил эту кашу. Штеффен представил, сколько еще человек будут позже спрашивать его о волшебных порошках, после которых не заболеешь. Он открывал ящик Пандоры. Но другого пути не было.

Как бы ни было просто его объяснение, большинству оно не нравилось. Смотря осторожно на их лица, он встречал непонимание, раздражение, злость. Не было того облегчения, которое он там надеялся увидеть.

— Доктор, это все как-то странно, — с сомнением протянул мясник, более остальных заряженный скепсисом. — Я-то знаю, что если это бешенство, то от него не поможет какой-то порошок…  
— Пока вы не заражены — шанс есть, — перехватил слово Штеффен, не давая ему договорить. — Но если вы все же решите подвергнуть весь город вымиранию, то предупредите заранее, мы с женой и сыном отправимся отсюда как можно скорее.

Он развернулся и пошел обратно. Неспешно. Не настолько, чтобы не успело сработать.  
Они думали медленно. Но это было не все.

Округу разрезал собачий скулеж боли, истончающийся до воя. В наступившей тишине он скользнул бритвой, вспарывая гноящееся сомнение и заставляя его вырываться наружу.  
Штеффен против воли ощутил, как сжимаются внутренности, хотя знал то, чего не знали они.

_Они не пошли за ним. Никто из них._

* * *

**Ausgezeichnete Gesundheit** — (нем.) превосходное здоровье.


	27. Глава 27. Ложь как благословение

Нокс растрепал волосы, хватаясь за них, как будто примеряясь, какую пригоршню выдернуть. Чарли мог прочесть его мысли. Там явно было что-то вроде: «Оставил его на несколько дней одного, и тут началось».

Нокс нервно тряхнул ногой, пристукнув каблуком по полу.

— Значит, кто-то знал, что ты живешь именно здесь? Знал, кто ты? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь к Чарли. Остановился над кроватью, намереваясь сесть на край, но после замер, поворачиваясь: — Вы здесь ебались?

Чарли вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди, но ничего не сказал. Нокс из его выражения все равно сделал вывод. Он скривил лицо и пододвинул к себе стул, на котором, скорее всего, по его мнению, ебаться было нельзя.  
Чарли отвернулся.

— Я думаю, все, кто захотел бы, узнали, где я живу, — медленно сказал он. — Я… я искал Кадиллака и… ну, я объявление сделал. Чтобы, если его кто найдет, то обращаться ко мне. Но тут не так много и мест для ночлега. Не думаю, что я сильно им помог.   
— Да уж, — проворчал Нокс. — Получается, мы подозреваем всего лишь весь этот сраный Мракстоун? Ну, за исключением меня, тебя и докторской семейки.  
— Не весь. Я не всем успел нассать в тапки.

_Только шерифу, и его помощнику, и газетнику, и Силу с бабкой не нравился, но они уже опасны не были, да и хозяину салуна не пришелся по душе..._

— Какое облегчение.

Нокс со скрипом подвинулся на стуле поближе к балконной двери, выглядывая за занавеску.

— Хороший вид, — заметил он, чтобы наконец сказать что-то мягкое. — Это пивнушка там?  
— Это салун. Больше блядовник.  
— Тоже неплохо.

Нокс не продолжил развивать эту тему.  
Он молчал напряженно, и Чарли чувствовал, как вновь падает в этот омут тишины, в которой они теряли друг друга. Она душила, как вихрь дорожной пыли, охватывающий внезапно. От него задыхаешься, он стягивает горло тугой петлей и выдергивает прочь из всего комфортного и безопасного, что ты знал.  
Чарли хотел заговорить о чем-нибудь, о чем угодно. О самом мрачном, самом темном, самом жгущем, лишь бы вытравить изнутри эту тишину. Он не знал, о чем. Да и было ли время?  
Нужно убираться. Собрать все, что у них осталось, и просто смыться отсюда, как будто их здесь и не было.

Чарли сгреб все, что высыпал из сумки, в кучу, заталкивая обратно. Без патронов и запасного оружия он чувствовал себе еще более уязвимо, чем раньше.  
Хотелось пить, курить, ударить кого-нибудь покрепче и все сразу. У них был один револьвер да, но плевать. Если они не попадут к шерифу сейчас, дальше уже может не быть.

— Это не самое большое дерьмо, которое с нами случалось, — вдруг заговорил Нокс.

Чарли аж отставил сумку. Ему хотелось каркнуть от смеха. Раньше, чем он успел выразить свое глубочайшее сомнение в словах Нокса, тот пояснил.

— Я не об этом всем, — сказал он холодно и потер пальцами правой руки запястье левой. — Я о том, что ты этот. Ну ты знаешь. Изврат.

Чарли растерянно кивнул, опуская руки.

— К этому я, к счастью, отношения не имею, — с напускным облегчением сказал Нокс.  
— Точно нет.

Нокс повернулся к нему, и на фоне светлого окна его лица было не разобрать. Чарли провел взглядом по темному пятну, в котором не различал черты. Нокс смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом вновь отвернулся.  
Чарли потер затылок, ощущая себя очень потерянным.

— Мадам мне жаль, — сказал Нокс озабоченно. — То, что вы делаете, сердце ей должно разбить.   
— Это ее не особенно касается, — пробормотал Чарли в ответ. _Он мог это сказать или нет?_  
— Муж ее не особенно касается? — Тот посмеялся. — Я, конечно, все понимаю, но не все.   
— Она не... Это просто не ее проблема. Только наша. Нас двоих.

Нокс молчал, потирая нижнюю губу. Чарли устал на него смотреть и вернулся к сумке, крепко затягивая на ней веревки. Плюхнув ее на постель, он упер руки в бока и глянул в окно. Надо было что-то делать.   
Нокс думал некоторое время, а потом его брови приподнялись, прокладывая посреди лба две глубокие морщины. 

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что они не... Сейчас я припоминаю, что мальчик что-то говорил по поводу того, что...

Чарли не дослушал его, перебивая. 

— Сюда идут.

Чарли отодвинул занавеску шире, смотря на улицу. Оба здесь. И шериф, и его помощник. Обменивались какими-то фразами, которые он не мог расслышать, и вид у них был чертовски довольный.  
 _Блядь._

Чарли закусил ноготь на левой руке, отходя от окна.  
Они шли сюда. Это не было связано с чертовой неприязнью Диаза лично к нему, тогда бы сюда ни свидетелей, ни шерифа не тащили. Он бы выдернул его откуда-нибудь, как в прошлый раз, и просто удавил за холмом, что списали бы на очередное убийство в Мракстоуне. А загрызена жертва или удушена — да кому какое дело? Тем более, когда речь о пришлом чужаке, которого никто добрым словом не помянет.

Сколько у них было времени? Сколько у них было _чертового_ времени?

Чарли обогнул постель, расшибая о каркас колено, но он не мог на такое отвлекаться.  
Распахнув дверь в коридор, он замер, прислушиваясь.

Хлопки ворот и гомон толпы из то ли полицейских, то ли других страждущих, перекрылся приветствием шерифа хозяином гостиницы.

— Толетти, старый черт, опять скрываешь у себя преступников? — послышался знакомый голос.

Чарли повернулся левой стороной, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Совсем нет, шериф! — воскликнул хозяин гостиницы в ответ. — Никаких преступников у меня нет. Особенно их нет в седьмом номере!

В голове зашумело. Чарли захлопнул дверь, проворачивая ключ. Черт. Что ему со всем этим делать?

Нокс поднялся со своего места, обеспокоенно оглядываясь.

— Что… — едва успел начать он, как Чарли прервал его горячно:  
— Меня определенно собираются взять за жопу, Нокс, — выплюнул он. — Они ждали, когда я вернусь сюда. И я вернулся. Еще и тебя сюда привел.  
— Откуда они могут знать?.. — засомневался Нокс. — Что-либо? 

Он смотрел на Чарли, как будто у того были проблемы с головой, а не с внешним миром, пока тот передвигал комод. Уже второй раз за его проживание в этом номере. Только теперь нужно не впустить внутрь.

— Думаешь, не они тут все обшарили? — фыркнул он, обходя Нокса.  
— Ты думаешь, что?..

Тот растерянно остановился, не зная, что делать.

— Смитсон, — раздался голос по ту сторону стены.

Слишком быстро.

Чарли распахнул балконные двери, примеряясь к соседней крыше. Черт, получится ли это сделать с рукой Нокса? Он не знал. А вдруг его не ищет никто? Вдруг, потянув его сейчас за собой, Чарли навлечет на него беду?  
Как будто до этого они оба не были в жопе по самые уши.

— Смитсон? — позвали второй раз. Шериф. — Или лучше называть тебя Смайт?

Сердце упало, заколотившись в желудке и отдаваясь скручивающей острой болью. Теперь дело было не в личной неприязни. Они знали. Ублюдки знали, кто он.

— Доберешься? — спросил Чарли у Нокса едва слышно.

Сколько у них было минут? Или секунд?  
Нокс оперся руками о балконные перила, мельком глядя на людей внизу. Их было не слишком много... но слишком много.  
До следующего балкона можно было пройтись пешком по карнизу, но куда бежать дальше? Где можно спрятаться в городишке, построенном вдоль дороги, и где самые темные задворки просвечены солнцем до его захода?

Нокс подхватил сумку, которую Чарли сунул ему впопыхах, и перебросил ноги через шатающиеся перила. Он оглянулся на Чарли и хотел что-то сказать. Чарли был слишком занят, чтобы слушать.

Кровать оказалась тяжеленной. Она грохотала по полу, как паровоз.

— Смайт, ты там что, стену воздвигаешь? — поддел по ту сторону шериф Бун.  
— Нет, я, — Чарли сглотнул; скрываться уже смысла не было, — причесываюсь там, бреюсь. Я же не могу предстать... м-м-м, типа в неподобающем виде.  
— Я считаю до трех, а потом мы выносим эту дверь.  
— Что я хоть сделал-то, чтобы заслужить такое внимание? — Он спешно двинулся к окну. Сработала ли попытка сбить шерифа с мысли? Нет?  
— Кое-что несомненно значимое, — глухо хохотнул шериф. — Смайт! Открывай!

Чарли не слышал окончания фразы, притворяя за собой балконные двери. Они сразу бросятся в глаза, пусть и закрытые плотной шторкой, но несколько секунд замешательства и поисков под той же кроватью у них будут.

Он обернулся на Нокса и чуть концы не отдал от того, как тот шел по деревянной подпорке, перекидывающейся на соседнее здание. Чарли столько раз смотрел на эти чертовы леса с недостроенного дома, думая, как они портят вид. А теперь на них балансировал его верный друг с сумкой.  
Они раскачивались и едва бы уместили на себе маленькие ноги ребенка. Как он там держался?

— Хуй тебе за шиворот, куда же ты полез? — ругнулся себе под нос Чарли.

В комнате загрохотало. Кто-то пытался выбить шкаф. Это было непростое дельце, Чарли хотел надеяться. У него все еще дрожали колени от тяжести мебели.

То ли это была чертова травма, которая придала ему грации, то ли в Ноксе сдох циркач, но он преодолел расстояние над воздухом в несколько секунд. От этого легче не становилось. Желудок знобило. Все внутри скатывалось в холодное вязкое ничто от одной только мысли, что придется идти следом.  
Чарли остановился на краю крыши, ловя несколько заинтересованных взглядов.

Он мог спрыгнуть прямо здесь, куча навоза помогла бы ему, но вряд ли он бы пришел в себя быстрее, чем копы, которым добираться до главного входа не составило бы и минуты. Можно было перебраться на лавку слева, но она казалась слишком ненадежной. Справа… черт, он так далеко не прыгнет. Даже с конем. Даже с десятью конями.

Сцепив зубы и собрав яйца в кулак, Чарли шагнул на толстую рею.  
Негнувшаяся под Ноксом доска скрипнула под Чарли с недоверием. Если он выберется из этой передряги, то обязательно подумает над своим весом. _Нет._

Голова закружилась. Во рту пересохло, как в ебучую засуху середины июля. Язык шершаво дрожал между зубов, царапая десны. И было страшно.

Шаг, второй, третий. Почти половина пути за спиной. Но какой это было мизерной крохой по сравнению с тем, что еще предстояло преодолеть.  
Чарли ускорил шаг, не отрывая взгляда от Нокса.

Внизу мелькали пятна, голоса шумели дразнящим кряхтеньем койотов.  
Нокс отошел назад, протягивая руку. Так близко — на земле это расстояние можно было преодолеть в пару крупных шагов. Но далеко бесконечно.

Подпорка вырвалась из-под ног Чарли! Сапоги закачались на дрожащей рее. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но оно было потеряно. Возможно, что и к счастью. Стояли бы его ноги ровнее — удар подпоркой стоил бы ему хозяйства.

Деревянный брус ударил под дых, отнимая все благословенное дыхание. Перед глазами замелькали острые звезды. Чарли шарил руками, обхватывая доску.  
А внизу… он понятия не имел, что внизу. Ноги беспомощно болтались в воздухе, разрезая его махами. Чарли понадеялся, никто не стянет с него сапоги, пока он тут, наверху, пытается понять, что делать дальше.

Тьма в глазах понемногу рассеивалась, словно с них смахивали пыль. Грязная пелена, скрывающая остальной мир, сползла. Вместо этого солнце хлестко ударило по глазам, рассекая мир на ярко-голубое небо и непонятное пятно остального.

Чарли поймал взглядом суетящегося Нокса. Тот переметнулся через борт крыши и вцепился в него, пытаясь достать до Чарли.  
Слишком далеко. Слишком рискованно.

— Стой там, — прохрипел Чарли.

Боль под грудью не проходила. Ему чудилось, он висит на крюке из собственной кожи.  
Он собрался. Жилы загудели. Мах ногой — мимо. Еще один — неудачно.  
И черт, когда сапог зацепился за подпорку изгибом толстого ремня, Чарли чуть не родил.  
Он заполз выше, забрасывая тело на перекладину, и оказался сидящим на ней, как на заборе.  
Ну и идиотски, должно быть, он выглядел, пока стирал штаны на жопе, двигаясь к Ноксу.

Он начал слышать шум сзади, только когда перебрался на вторую крышу. Нокс крепко ухватил его за шкирку, поднимая и перекидывая к себе.  
Полиция успешно справилась со шкафом и кроватью.  
Рука грубо отдернула шторку. И только потом на балконе показался сам шериф. Он оперся руками о перила, смотря на Чарли. Как на чертову дичь.  
Сталкивая доску с края крыши, чтобы отрезать путь, Чарли не услышал, что он сказал, но наверняка что-то типа: «Сука, за ним». Не мог другого сказать.  
Он думал только о том, увидел ли он Нокса? А успел ли рассмотреть? Теперь и у него беда?

— Надо съебывать, — резюмировал Нокс, сжимая его плечо.

Куда они могли деться? Что было рядом? Что… о.

— Я знаю, куда можно спрятаться, — сказал Чарли, дергая его за руку. — Только найти путь вниз.

Ни одной лестницы, ни одного уступа. Еще немного медлить — и они окажутся пойманы, как крысы на плавучем плоту, застрявшем посередине реки. И снять их — вопрос того, кто первым полезет на крышу.

— Ты иди, — скомандовал Чарли, различая баки на заднем дворе.

Это будет больно. И чертовски противно.

Он уперся сапогами в отступ крыши, хватаясь за руку Нокса.  
Едва тело перевесилось, Чарли качнуло, но он удержался. Движение — второе, третье. Подошвы Нокса заскользили по шершавым доскам здания, надеясь хоть за что-то зацепиться.  
Нокс отощал за время болезни, но все равно оставался тяжелым. Чарли почувствовал, как взмокли под перчатками руки, и если бы не грубая кожа, то он бы давно его упустил.

— Отпускай! — шепнул Нокс.

Чарли не поверил ему, качая головой. Его нога, его чертова нога едва зажила.  
Руки дернули больно, и это не был один его вес. Нокс на что-то стал.  
Чарли с опаской разжал пальцы одной руки.  
Стал.  
Все было в порядке.

Он перекинулся через крышу и спикировал не очень аккуратно. Брызги от помоев, куда он встрял ногами крепко, как в жидкую грязь, поднялись, словно удар волны, усыпая все темной каплей.

— Блядь, — прокомментировал его прыжок Нокс.

Сердце на несколько мгновений ослабило бой. Прыжок адреналина, и они пока не слышали шерифа — это казалось маленькой победой. Но отдыхать было нельзя.

— Сюда, — указал Чарли на «У пьяной пятки».

Толкающиеся плечи, отдаленная игра на гармошке, сумрак, гомон, запах потных тел после рабочего дня и кислой выпивки. Чарли показалось, что они оказались совсем в другом мире. Не в том палящем, переполненном адреналина и суеты. В опьяняющем, темном, густом. Навязчивом, как мокрое нижнее белье.

— Ты думаешь, нас здесь не найдут? — громко спросил Нокс у него прямо в ухо.

Чарли растерянно пожал плечами, уходя с прохода. Наверх поднимался тучный мужик с двумя шлюхами, держащими его под локти.  
Нокс улыбнулся удивленно картине и вновь повернулся к Чарли.  
Нужно было что-то делать. Им нужно было сраное место, чтобы понять, что делать дальше.

***

Это был один из самых нелегких поворотов за угол, что Штеффен помнил. Наверное, самый нелегкий.  
У него тряслись колени, от разочарования ныл живот, он чувствовал, что проиграл. Просто проиграл.

Магда прислонилась спиной к стенке лавки. Одна ее рука взволнованно прижималась к груди, вторая — держала за плечо Клауса, как будто он мог убежать. Правильно держала, он мог.  
Клаус вцепился обеими руками в ошейник Отважного, хотя тот как раз просто сидел. Он выглядел обиженным, и Штеффен его понимал.  
Он шагнул ближе, в тень здания, и пес ткнулся носом в его бедро, жалуясь.

Штеффен опустился на корточки, потирая большую собачью голову.  
Он не знал, что сказать. На языке не вертелось ни одно подходящее слово.

— Они придут? — спросила Магда раньше, чем он собрался с мыслями.

Штеффен повел головой, растирая лапку, которую совал ему Отважный. Должно быть, Магда крепко наступила на нее каблуком, чтобы он так завыл.  
Он смотрел в блестящие карие глаза Отважного, а тот мокро терся носом о его ладони, ища угощение за такие издевательства. Не найдя, он вновь посмотрел на Штеффена. Конечно, он все понимал. Так было нужно.  
Так было нужно. Но это не сработало.

— Не думаю, что я убедил их, — пробормотал Штеффен негромко.

Стыд перед ней, перед Клаусом, неприятно холодили.  
Он думал о том, что у Чарли с Ноксом все обязательно выйдет. И тогда это будет страсть как неловко. И ужасно, если задуматься о последствиях.

— Мы больше ничего не можем, — сказал он, выпрямляясь.

Магда смотрела на него, словно не понимала, что он говорит. Но она все понимала.  
Что им предстояло теперь?

Дорога сюда казалась вспышкой. Они все торопились, они были озарены огнем идеи. У них была надежда.  
Путь домой превратился в ползание по грязи. Медленно, тягучее, отвращающее.  
Штеффен задумался о том, много ли понимает Клаус. Он был умным мальчиком. Ради него он бы сделал все. Ради них с Магдой. Но чего стоило это проклятое все, когда от него ничего не зависело?

— Я могу поджечь, — сказал он на ходу.  
— Что? — переспросила Магда.

Он смотрел в никуда, и небо нависало злым роком. Оранжевое, панически яркое, как самая ядовитая змея. Она не затянется узлом вокруг твоей шеи, ее удар будет мгновенным.

— Я могу поджечь что-нибудь, — продолжил Штеффен. — Чей-нибудь дом. Что-нибудь устроить. Чтобы отвлечь жителей на себя.  
— И тогда все подумают, что ты сумасшедший, — покачала головой Магда и потянула мягко руку Клауса на себя. Он слишком увлекся своим приставным шагом и не поспевал.  
— Как будто бы мне есть дело. Меня и… — он вздохнул, — меня и дома считали преступником. Не многое изменится.

Она сжала его локоть.  
Конечно, он не будет ничего поджигать. Что потом станет с ними?

Если этой ночью что-то случится… если… все эти люди погибнут… Штеффен подумал, что больше не сможет здесь находиться. Что если _это_ окончательно распробует человеческую плоть целиком, и больше ничто не станет для него преградой?  
Если это произойдет, он сам, черт побери, выменяет все их вещи на пару лошадей, и они уедут отсюда. В никуда. В алое будущее, где не будет ничего.  
Может быть, Чарли с Ноксом тоже купят или… или украдут себе лошадей? Может быть, они будут все вместе. Тогда им будет легче продержаться.

Это походило на воспаленный бред, и Штеффен спросил сам себя, вдруг он действительно, сошел с ума, и Магда не так далека от истины?

Пустой дом встретил нежилой прохладой и тишиной. Штеффен не любил возвращаться домой, когда тут не было Магды и Клауса. Ему нравилось, когда его встречали. Ему нравилось, что всегда хорошо пахло. Едой, теплом, людьми.  
Но что принесет этот день?

— Я подогрею суп, если он еще не скис, — сказала Магда, проходя на кухню.

Слишком быстро и нацеленно она шла. Похоже, причина и не в супе, который мог скиснуть с минуты на минуту. Но если ей нужна была минута наедине, Штеффен готов был ей подарить такую роскошь.

— Можно почитать? — спросил где-то снизу Клаус.

Штеффен кивнул ему потерянно и проводил взглядом по коридору. Хорошо. Ему тоже пригодится минута.

Он шагнул в приемную и замер в проходе, словно перед пациентом, ждущим, как же его будут лечить.  
Комната пустовала. Стол был идеально вымыт. Инструменты в порядке сложены в тазик. Все в порядке. Все готово.

Штеффен выжал из себя улыбку, как будто было кому улыбаться. Стул оказался рядом очень кстати. Только почувствовав под собой опору, Штеффен ощутил, как сильно устал. Физическая боль перепуталась с внутренней, и он просто потерялся. Почему все было так плохо? Почему всю его жизнь все ломалось вокруг?  
Стоило ему испытать подобие счастья в армии, его растоптал железный сапог войны.  
Стоило ему ощутить себя на своем месте, ему пришлось бежать.  
Стоило найти место в Новом Свете, как оно оказалось отравлено.  
И каждый раз мост оказывался сожжен.

Стоило влюбиться…

Штеффен откинулся затылком на стенку. Пожалуйста, пусть у Чарли все выйдет. Хоть раз должно повезти.

Его мысли прервал взволнованный стук, как будто кто-то очень торопился.  
Штеффен повернулся в сторону двери. Чарли и Нокс? Но почему так рано? Господи, с ними же ничего не случилось?

Он махом встал и вышел в коридор раньше, чем на стук успела откликнуться Магда.  
Отважный недовольно рычал на дверь.

Штеффен не был осторожен и открыл ее сразу же. Пожалуйста…

На пороге стоял Изекий. Не Чарли. Так.  
Наминая шляпу в руках, тот почесал залысину рукой, перебинтованной грязной тканью.

— Эт я, — поздоровался он, как будто не они разговаривали некоторое время назад.

Штеффен устало кивнул. Он понадеялся, ничего серьезного с ним на этот раз не случилось. Хотя, если он даже их охоту на ведьм отложил…

— Пальцы? — спросил сразу Штеффен, указывая взглядом на руку.

Изекий посмотрел на нее отстраненно, как будто она не ему принадлежала, и махнул, пряча за спину.

— Ну и хуйни ты нагородил там, док, — строго сказал он, цыкая недовольно. — Безумие какое-то.

Словно он сам не знал. Но попытаться же стоило? Всегда стоит.  
Штеффен сцепил руки вместе, пожимая плечами. Что сейчас он может на это сказать? Все, что угодно, кроме правды.

— Я хотел помочь.  
— Угу, — буркнул Изекий. — Распугал. Запугал. Кошмар. Враки все это, да?

Штеффен нахмурился. Пришел бы он, если бы думал, что это все ложь?  
Может быть, какой-нибудь, пусть крохотный, но шанс, у них был?

— Короче, я бы взял тут… ну, порошка от бешенства, — серьезно сказал он, помявшись. — То есть я во все это не верю, но на всякий случай, да? Еще же остался?

Штеффен растерялся. Внутри пылало яркое ожидание, как перед чем-то хорошим, только хорошего ничего не было. Или… 

— Да конечно, — поспешно сказал он, открывая дверь шире. — Подожди в комнате, я сейчас вынесу.

Изекий заглянул в дом с опаской, как будто зашел в гости в первый раз и ожидал подвоха. Он не был уверен ни в чем. Как не был и Штеффен. И это их объединяло.

Штеффену показалось, к своему кабинету он не шел, а летел. Выглядело это не очень респектабельно, но мысль о том, что хотя бы одного человека он сможет спасти, окрыляла покрепче выпивки.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, он сложил ладони перед лицом, лихорадочно оглядываясь. Что у него было под рукой? Что могло пригодиться? Что не навредило бы?

Сушеная мелисса, одуванчик, валериана. Языческие лекарства всегда казались ему более надежными, чем продвинутый метод кровопускания. Их эффект он видел.  
Мята.  
И сахар.  
Чертовски много сахара. Из него бы порошок получился отличным.

Магда ничего не сказала, когда он зашел к ней на кухню, стаскивая банку с полки, но выглянула в коридор с любопытством.  
Изекий, поймав ее взгляд, поприветствовал.

Штеффен любил Магду до безумия. Она ничего не сказала, не задала ни единого вопроса.  
Отставив суп, она прошла вслед за ним. Прошла и спросила, что она может сделать.

У Штеффена дрожали руки. Трава пахла оглушающей свежестью, но обещала лишь успокоение. Это не повредит, но даст Изекию нормально выспаться и пропустить ночь охоты.  
Травки ломались в ступке, измельчаясь в зеленую крошку. Их бы чаем заварить, но Штеффен уже оплошал со своим порошком, так что выбирать не придется.  
Крупные гранулы сахара раскрошились, перетираясь в едва ощутимую пудру. Почти что легче воздуха — взметнется, и все покроется снежным слоем.  
Штеффен скучал по снегу. Здесь его не было.

Изекий все еще ждал в коридоре, когда Штеффен закончил и вынес склянку с порошком. Его руки все еще дрожали, а сердце билось, как живая рыба на прилавке. Отчаянно.

— И что это — внюхнуть надо? — с сомнением спросил Изекий.  
— Нет, это… — Штеффен облизнул губы. Ложь — это легко. Стоит только начать. — Одна ложка. И нужно день, а лучше два побыть дома, пока полностью не подействует.  
— Ну какой день-два, — ворчливо покачал головой тот. — Вообще-то тут у нас планы. Мы же не можем позволить бешеным псам давить нас, как овец беззащитных.

Штеффен ничего не ответил. Время для паузы.

Изекий брел к выходу, понурив плечи, и продолжал возмущаться прививкой. Пожалуйста, Изекий, если ты хочешь жить… если хочешь.

— День-два? — недовольно переспросил он уже на пороге.

Штеффен кивнул.  
Два. Чем больше времени у нас будет, тем лучше.

Он смотрел, как Изекий уходит, и уже почти собрался запереть дверь, когда различил еще одну фигуру, подходящую к дому. Мясник.  
Они перебросились с Изекием парой слов где-то посередине, а потом мясник ускорил шаг.  
Это определенно к нему.

Он не успел еще ничего сказать, Штеффен уже не слушал. Колени дрожали, и в груди было легко-легко.

Пришел мясник. А потом Толстый Джон. И О’Рейли. И братья Гластон. И…  
У него уставали руки, но он не прекращал. И Магда помогала. Она не говорила ни слова, и он любил ее за это.

_Это было благословением. Ложь была благословением._


	28. Глава 28. Кто не спрятался

Душный запах грязных тел, кислой выпивки и спермы заполнил коридор, словно жидкость. Забившись в каждую щелку, он цеплялся к рукам и одежде, ведя вперед, вглубь. 

— Что мы ищем? — спросил Нокс у Чарли в спину.

Чарли покосился на громилу, караулящего ряд запертых дверей. Громила покосился на него в ответ.

— Я не знаю, — отведя взгляд, пробормотал Чарли и поежился от внутреннего озноба.  
— Все пропало?

Вопрос заставил его зависнуть на месте против воли. Будто тело идти хотело, но ноги застряли в киселе. _Все пропало?_  
В одной из комнат стало шумно, и громила отправился ее проведать, напоследок опалив их раздраженным взглядом.

— Мирная беседа с шерифом отпадает как вариант, — процедил Чарли, раздраженно прикладываясь кулаком к стенке.  
— Как будто она была вариантом, — буркнул Нокс, облокачиваясь рядом.

Он устало выдохнул. Сейчас бы остановиться где-нибудь и посидеть, но…

— Не знаю… — Чарли сглотнул. Слова не шли изо рта, потому что и в голове не могли сложиться. — Не знаю, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем нас найдут.  
— Они же не могли на самом деле на нас выйти? — спросил Нокс в очередной раз.

Чарли ничего не сказал ему, прислушиваясь к происходящему за следующей дверью. Женщина там очень громко стонала, и он даже не знал, то ли еще изображая удовольствие, то ли уже испытывая боль.

— Возможно, это… — Чарли покусал губу, собираясь с мыслями, — я почти уверен, что это только из-за меня. Мне уже давали понять, чтобы я убирался. Очень хорошо давали.   
— На каких основаниях?  
— Не думаю, что шерифу нужны основания. Это его город. Просто ему не нужны проблемы.   
— Да нет, хуйня какая-то.

Чарли приложил ухо к новой двери и едва успел отскочить, как она открылась.

Первой из сумрака вышла пышная проститутка, заправляющая груди в вырез рубахи, торчащей поверх корсета. Неоправленные панталоны, не сшитые между ног, являли влажную кожу бедер, игриво покачиваясь кружевом внизу.  
Проститутка оценивающе взглянула на них с Ноксом и подмигнула. Чарли нахмурился.  
Нокс отвел глаза.

Следом за ней покинул комнату и клиент. Пьяно покачивающийся, с торчащим из ширинки вялым хером, который ему совершенно не мешал.

Он остановился в дверях, держась за косяк. Посмотрел на Чарли и Нокса, будто мог знать их, а потом, пожав плечами, пошлепал вслед за шлюхой по коридору.

Нокс обернулся на них и, возможно, хотел спросить что-нибудь ехидное, но их отвлек шум выпавшего из другой комнаты клиента. Выпавшего — было не совсем верно. Судя по всему, именно он был источником бесчинств до этого, и его выпнул в коридор тот самый громила.

Чарли спохватился и дернул Нокса за шкирку, таща внутрь освободившейся комнаты.  
Сердце заколотилось от скорой дозы возбуждения.

Он прикрыл за собой дверь, зажав косяк пальцами, чтобы хлопок не привлек к ним внимание.  
Внутри было довольно темно. Не горела ни одна лампа, но свет, пробивающийся сквозь закрытые ставни, позволил различить силуэты предметов.  
Дешевую кровать посередине, одеяло на ней, что было разворочено так, как будто на нем трахали намыленного муравьеда. Сильный запах недавнего сношения. К счастью, законченного вовремя.  
Чарли не хотел ни до чего дотрагиваться, но надеялся, что зайдут сюда убирать не очень скоро. Здесь казалось безопасно. По сравнению с тьмой снаружи.

Нокс тяжело дышал рядом. Ему пришлось перебороть брезгливость, опускаясь на первое попавшееся кресло. Но все же здесь было совершено нормальное соитие с участием женщины.  
Он растер щиколотку и только потом поднял голову.

— Тебя в любом случае искать не будут, — сказал Чарли первым. — Они вообще не знают, что ты есть. Не видели твое лицо. И… лучше, если так будет оставаться и дальше.

Глаза привыкали к темноте.  
Теперь приходилось слушать, что происходит снаружи, не направляются ли сюда громила или поломойка?  
Чарли осмотрел Нокса. Они могли увидеть, что он рыжий. Или не могли? Они явно обратили внимание на его пальто. Если он оставит его, то сможет уйти.

— Нет, — резко сказал Нокс до того, как Чарли успел все обдумать, — если ты думаешь, что я тебя тут брошу, а сам пойду вальяжно к доктору домой, делая вид, что все нормально…  
— Ты должен.  
— До пошел ты. Я сам решаю, что мне делать.

Чарли сердился из-за того, что Нокс спорил с ним, но в груди вместе с горечью чувствовал и мягкое тепло. Проблемы, разделенной на двоих, меньше не становилось, но у них хотя бы было две головы, чтобы ее решать.

Чарли не хотелось, чтобы Нокс видел, как он на самом деле потерян, и он отвернулся к окну, выглядывая в просвет наружу.  
Там было шумно. Шерифа не было видно, но кто-то переворачивал все вверх дном в здании рядом.  
Их искали.  
 _Искали._

— Мне, — выдавил он, — нахуй не нужно это благородство. Кто-то должен дать знать Штефу и всем им, что планы меняются.  
— Мы уже предупреждали, что сегодня можем не явиться.  
— Если нас схватят, то мы не явимся вообще никогда.

Нокс сложил руки перед собой, опираясь на них подбородком. Он не собирался отвечать.  
Чарли вздохнул.

Одному спрятаться будет куда проще, чем двоим. Для двоих нужно место.  
Ощупав тумбу, Чарли не ощутил на ней ничего неприятного и рискнул сесть сверху.  
У него не было ни сил, ни аргументов спорить с Ноксом. Да у него даже и плана целиком не было, шанс на который он мог бы отстаивать. Но, господи, блядь, боже, что им оставалось?

— Чарли, — позвал его Нокс.

Он смотрел куда-то в другую сторону, и Чарли подумал, что, быть может, он обратил внимание на движение за дверью или еще что-то.

— Знаешь, я бы давно сдох, если бы не ты, — выпалил тот внезапно.

Чарли стало и жарко, и холодно. Он представлял этот разговор. Но только не так. Только не в этих условиях.

— Спасибо. — Нокс обернулся к нему.  
— Угу, — кивнул Чарли, пряча руки в карманах. — Ты бы сделал то же.

Нокс не отвечал, рассматривая его, как в первый раз. В полутьме вряд ли можно было что-то рассмотреть.

— Я это к тому… — Он вздохнул. — Если… если ты… все это… я не могу тебя осуждать. Просто не могу. Но думать обо всем этом я тоже не могу. Не хочу. Так что это все не мое дело.

Горло Чарли сжалось холодными пальцами изнутри. Куда стоило повернуться, чтобы вдохнуть? Чтобы появились хоть какие-то слова? Чтобы перестали дрожать руки?

— Нокс…  
— Короче, если ты захочешь трахать кактус, то трахай кактус. Это твое решение.   
— Он не кактус.  
— Блядь, Чарли. Я имею в виду, что пока это не я, меня это не касается. Давай остановимся на этом, да?

Нокс выжал из себя слабую улыбку, на которую так сложно было найти ответ.  
Чарли размял запястья, прислушиваясь к внутренним голосам. Внутри было тихо.  
Его разом захлестнули любовь к Ноксу, отчаяние их ситуацией, какой-то грубый восторг внутри, ускоряющий его пульс. Так много всего. Может быть, поэтому Нокс и решился? Только загнанным в обстоятельства, не оставляющим ничего, кроме тебя и ситуации. Ни одного обходного пути. Ни одной возможности… сесть на лошадь и ускакать от проблемы. Были только они.

— Нокс, это не конец, — решительно сказал он. — Если ты так думаешь. Нет. Мы выберемся.

Кивнув, Нокс махнул ему рукой, мол, как скажешь.  
Чарли обязан был придумать, как им вылезти из этой задницы.  
 _Придумать, придумать, придумать._

— Здесь есть одна проститутка, — сказал он чуть погодя. Мысли лезли дурацкие, но это все, что у него было. — Ее зовут Лавинья. Она тут работает.

Про себя он подумал, боже, боже, и на что он рассчитывает?

— Она… как-то упоминала, что одна из шлюх прятала у себя клиента от полиции. И хозяин тоже не знал. И… может, это сработает?

Стул скрипнул. Нокс вновь оперся локтями о колени, наклоняясь в его сторону.

— И где же она может нас спрятать? Под юбкой?  
— Я б так знал, — фыркнул Чарли. — Это просто единственное, о чем я вспомнил. Полиция снаружи, и я отсюда выбраться не смогу. Так что мне придется… остаться здесь. По крайней мере на время. Ты же… если ты еще не передумал…  
— Нет, не передумал.  
— Хорошо.

Больше Нокс ничего не говорил. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, опираясь о нее затылком, и закрыл глаза. Чарли не чувствовал его взгляда.  
В тишине происходящее снаружи слышалось так отчетливо, как будто они сидели внутри банки, по которой стучали ложкой.

— Проститутка, — внезапно сказал Нокс из темноты. — Она же женщина?  
— Женщина.  
— Хм. Я думал, ты извращенец. Не ходишь по проституткам.

Чарли устало почесал глаз.

— Я не брал ее, — пояснил он. — Она просто… Мы просто говорили. И все.  
— С проституткой поговорили?  
— Ну да. С ней… Ну. С ней можно говорить. Не только это самое.  
— Ты очень странный.

По крайней мере это отвлекло Нокса от тревожных мыслей, в которых Чарли утопился весь.  
Бедра устали от острого ребра тумбы, которое упиралось прямо в них, продавливая чуть ли не до синяков.  
Чарли приподнялся на носки, чтобы не цокать каблуками по полу, двигаясь обратно к двери.  
Несмотря на шум за окнами, в коридоре казалось тихо, и последним звуком, который они оттуда слышали, было недовольное бурчание вытаскиваемого за шиворот балагура.

— Нужно у нее спросить, — сказал Чарли, поворачиваясь к Ноксу. — Я пойду ее найду.  
— Сейчас? — вспыхнул Нокс. — Там эти снаружи.

Чарли сжал руку в кулак. Он уже принял решение. Оставалось только немного подождать, пусть пыль снаружи осядет.  
Он уверенно вытащил «Уокер» Билли Боба, протягивая его Ноксу. У него не было запасных патронов, но он думал, что если что, и шести хватит.  
Нокс не отвечал на его жест, молча смотря на оружие, будто впервые. Пришлось ткнуть рукоятью ему в запястье, чтобы он взял его.

— Скоро стемнеет, — тихо сказал Чарли. Он отошел к двери, не оборачиваясь, и прикоснулся к ней кончиком носа. — Нас найдут здесь. Не шериф, так этот урод. Или кто-нибудь, кто проверяет комнаты.

Внутри было пусто и холодно. Он ненавидел свой страх.

— Если у Штеффена не получится… они выйдут сегодня. И просто пропадут. Все пропадут. Поэтому шанс… один. Сейчас. — Чарли обернулся на Нокса, смотря в темные пятна его глаз. — Когда найду ее, я вернусь. Ты… подожди где-нибудь… в шкафу? Может быть, в шкафу? Чтобы тебя не нашли.

Нокс оглянулся на шкаф и покачал головой.  
Чарли думал, он больше ничего не скажет, и коснулся ручки двери. Сердце вновь подало знак, отдаваясь эхом в горле.

Крепко сжалась рука Нокса на его запястье.

— Чарльз.

Это было плохо. Это навевало лишние мысли. Нельзя.

— А вдруг это конец?

Чарли не знал, что отразилось на его лице, но он постарался покачать головой так убедительно, как вообще мог. Только кого он больше убеждал?

— Нет, точно нет. У меня еще есть планы на эту жизнь. Да и у тебя тоже. Финикс, картишки. Да и… — Он сглотнул. — Я думал… ты вроде интересовался…  
— Заткнись. — Нокс резко отпустил его.

Он скрестил руки на груди и надул губы, как будто Чарли его действительно задел. Но если уж он не мог об этом говорить, кому-то приходилось.  
Конечно, Чарли видел, что Нокс смотрит на мадам Магду. И если бы он хоть на секундочку понимал женщин, он бы мог сказать, как она относится к нему в ответ.  
С мужчинами было проще. Если убрать весь шум и фон. Страх и стыд, одолевающие его катящимися одна за одной волнами. Убрать осуждение и общество. Оставить их двоих. Вот это было бы здорово.

Нокс помолчал немного, а потом вздохнул.

— Что? Она не его жена, так ты мне предлагаешь? — хмыкнул он с горечью. — Типа что? Предложение ей сделать?  
— Не знаю. Как хочешь. Можно попробовать с ней поговорить до этого.  
— Господи, зачем? У нее и без меня проблем полно. — Нокс прищурился. — Зачем ей еще и нищий хуй упал? Поломанный.

Он покрутил рукой.

Сложно у них было, подумал Чарли. Он тоже был нищим хуем, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя счастливым. Хотя бы иногда. Несколько минут в жизни. 

— Это необязательно.  
— Без предложения? Да что она, проститутка, что ли.  
— Я имею в виду… — Чарли закусил губу.

Как будто у него был такой большой опыт в отношениях и всем этом.

— Просто спроси у нее.  
— Что?

Нет, знатоком Чарли вовсе не был, но одно он понимал точно — люди мыслей не читали. И чтобы к чему-то прийти, нужно было об этом говорить.

— Просто спроси, — повторил Чарли. — Может быть, ей не нужно то, что ты не можешь предложить.

Нокс смотрел на него молча несколько секунд, прежде чем отвернуться и покачать головой.

— Это только у вас, извращенцев, так работает.  
— Но зато работает.

Нокс лишь пожал на него плечами, но насколько Чарли его знал — он спросит.  
Он вдруг усмехнулся без особой причины, и Чарли нехотя обратил на это внимание. У них не было поводов усмехаться.

— Ты и твой доктор, — объяснил Нокс.  
— Что тут смешного?  
— Ты думал, что дальше будет?

Чарли знал, что этим точно нельзя делиться. Даже со Штеффеном. Но он думал об этом про себя.  
Представлял идеальную картинку, похожую на старую фотографию в газете. Он, Штеффен, лошади, прерия. Жгучий перцем виски, пряный запах кожаного седла, прохладный ветер, пробирающийся за шиворот. Нет, ну и для Нокса там тоже должно быть место. Но Чарли не знал, куда его приткнуть в своих фантазиях, пока они будут _вместе_. А они будут. Черт побери, долго и много, много раз.  
Конечно, он не поэтому хотел вылезти отсюда. Но, черт, у него были планы. И он собирался к ним идти.

— Слушай, я не думаю, что нас ищут здесь, — сказал Чарли, возвращаясь в действительность. — Они уже там, снаружи. Наверняка думают, что мы дернули отсюда. Ну кто решит, что мы спрятались в шлюшечной?

Нокс хохотнул негромко. Он потер ладонью колено. Нервно.

— Ты все обдумал?  
— Да.

Нокс улыбнулся ему.

— Осторожнее там.  
— Да.

В коридоре все еще было тихо. Громила метнул на Чарли, выходящего из комнаты, грозный взгляд.  
Чарли выдохнул и оперся локтем о стену, скользя ногой по доске пола.

— Ну и девочки у вас, — изобразил он изо всех сил заплетающийся язык. — Титькой череп можно проломить.

Громила ничего не ответил, и Чарли махнул на него, как махнул бы любой пьяница на того, кто не хочет поддерживать с ним разговор.

Он развернулся, все еще чувствуя спиной пристальное внимание. Ноги дрожали, грозясь сорваться на бег. Но нужно было дойти хотя бы до зала.  
Где могла быть Лавинья?

У бара? В их спальне? Или в одной из комнат, где обслуживали клиентов? Он не слышал ее голоса.  
Толпа народа теснила Чарли к стене. Так много никогда еще не было. Кто-то говорил о храбрости, кто-то о планах, кто-то о бешеных собаках. Чарли попытался уловить цельное предложение, но смысл ускользал.   
Чарли приподнялся на цыпочках, выглядывая через головы. У барной стойки околачивались незнакомые проститутки. Рыжая и брюнетка с короткими волосами. Нет, не она.  
Он протиснулся мимо столиков, ища знакомый профиль среди девушек, наминающих колени картежников. Почему, когда он нуждался в ней больше всего, ее нигде не было?  
Чарли поднял взгляд наверх, где за перилами скрывался верхний коридор и двери. Одна, вторая, третья. Стоило туда подняться.

Ему едва удалось добраться до лестницы — сбившейся толпы казалось так много. Гораздо больше, чем вмещало это заведение.  
Его кто-то толкнул, и он с трудом подавил желание ответить. Не сейчас. Потом. Пожалуйста.

Кажется, Чарли задержал дыхание, поднимаясь по лестнице. Пара ступеней, и он замер. Да это же она. Курила за колонной внизу, пока какой-то лысый хер прижимался лбом к ее груди, из-за чего казалось, что у нее их целых три.

Чарли выдохнул с облегчением и развернулся обратно, но лестница вырвалась из-под его ног. Все вырвалось из-под его ног.

Его потащили за одежду назад, и он не удержался, падая прямо на ступени. Лоб рассекла тупая боль от встречи с крепким деревом, и она была такой звонкой и сильной. Он не мог понять, что происходит. Едва шум стал стихать, его раздробил новый звон — хук справа.

— Сучонок, — прошипел смутно знакомый голос сверху.

В ушах гудело.

— Я же говорил, что он недалеко ушел.

Чарли чувствовал, что висит, как мешок. Обе руки вывернули, туго стягивая режущей кожу веревкой. Жгут огнем опалил запястья.  
Перед глазами мелькали пятна лиц. Чарли пытался стать на ноги, но его волокли по грязному полу, не давая и дернуться.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Очень хорошо.

Его пнул кто-то, и он даже не был уверен, тащивший ли это его или кто-то из толпы.

— Вам предъявляются обвинения в убийстве семерых человек. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, потому что всем насрать, что вы скажете.

Чарли закашлялся от очередного удара. Из него вытряхнули весь воздух, как мусор из ведра.

— Один есть. Осталось найти второго. Как там он выглядел?

Сердце Чарли замерло от страха. _Только не Нокс. Только не он._


	29. Глава 29. Мракстоун — это шериф

— Сегодня больше не будет лекарства, — повторил Штеффен, наверное, раз десять, прежде чем дошло до всех.

Скопившихся у порога людей казалось ужасно много. И половина из них уже не собирались идти на охоту за бешеными монстрами, как их намалевало воображение, сдобренное рассказом самого Штеффена и еще десятков уст, передававших его друг другу, каждый раз добавляя жестоких подробностей. Они все боялись.

У Штеффена тряслись руки. Кончились склянки, и он заворачивал порошок в обрывки марли, связывая узелки.  
Но, конечно, останавливало его не это.  
Тень ложилась на Мракстоун. Вечер наползал, захватывая дюйм за дюймом верхушки крыш, колкие листья редких кустарников, красный песок дорог.

— Приходите завтра утром, — твердо сказал Штеффен, не давая пройти в дом. — В восемь. Тогда я приготовлю еще.

Толпа недовольно гудела. Кривая очередь, змеей ползущая от дороги к его порогу, заметалась.

— Идите домой, — повторил Штеффен, смотря на оранжевую корочку солнца, почти истаявшую на горизонте. — И не выходите. Собаки могут быть рядом.

Они не уходили, пока он не захлопнул за собой дверь, приваливаясь с той стороны.  
Он слышал, как они говорили, обмениваясь возмущениями. Но уже не так долго. Темнело и озабоченные угрозами люди торопились домой.

Магда поправила занавеску на окне, удовлетворенно кивая.

— Все ушли, — сказала она тихо.  
— А если кто-то решит вернуться? 

Он не ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Любой бы ему не понравился.  
Положив руки на засов, Штеффен посмотрел на него напряженно. Как просто было раньше — обхватить его, подвинуть, закрывая дверь.

— Они сказали, что могут не вернуться. — Магда подошла к нему сзади, заботливо касаясь локтя. — Уже поздно. Они бы вернулись раньше.

Он кивнул, нервно доставая спички из кармана жилетки. Ему пришлось вдохнуть и успокоиться, чтобы огонек, дрожащий на кончике, поджег его сигарету.

Штеффен тяжело опустился на стул у двери, чувствуя, как обмякает все тело. На долю секунды разума коснулась мысль, что он не сможет подняться, даже если очень захочет.

— Я подожду, — сказал он. — Еще немного подожду их.

Магда погладила его по плечу, вздыхая. И ушла. Клауса надо было укладывать спать.

***

Больше всего болела задница. Чарли не мог сопротивляться, но его все равно втолкнули в камеру резко, поддавая сзади сапогом.  
Затекшие руки, все еще находящиеся в плену веревок, не слушались. Он упал на колени, стесывая челюстью шершавый угол нар.  
Чарли пытался встать, дергая онемевшие запястья, но только больше скользил по влажному грязному полу. Он не хотел знать, что это за грязь.  
Дощатый отсыревший пол пропах мочой, тряпки, брошенные поверх нар, были не лучше.

Чарли с трудом освободил руки и, выпрямившись, развернулся.  
Дыхание замерло в горле.  
Он много раз думал об этом. Но чем больше жил, тем меньше.  
И сейчас те пугающие темные кошмары, преследующие его по ночам, оживали.  
Мир через прорези решетки казался большим и далеким. А тот, внутри, крошечным, темным, сдавливающим.

Камера была небольшая — может быть, два на три ярда. Больше здесь никого не было.  
Чарли сглотнул, думая о том, что здесь долго никого и не держат. Пока не доведут до площади.

Он шагнул к прутьям.  
Стол шерифа совсем недалеко. Несколько шагов, да и только. Если бы можно было проходить сквозь предметы.  
Черт. Это не должно было быть так.

Диаз остановился в футе от решетки, самодовольно расставив ноги и подцепив карманы жилета пальцами.

— Я предупреждал тебя, — негромко сказал он.

На его лице не было улыбки, но голос у него был чертовски довольный.

— Это… — Чарли сглотнул. Хоть что-нибудь сейчас бы понять, — это уже перешло границы. Я… я не мог просто так покинуть город. Я вернулся за своими вещами. На каком, блядь, основании вы меня тут заперли? Я не понимаю, о каких убийствах речь. Я никого не убивал. Вы не имеете… не имеете права меня вот так хватать.

Диаз рассмеялся. Выглядело это уродливо. Не только из-за его зубов.

— Шеф, он думает, что у него есть какие-то права.

Шериф Бун крякнул откуда-то. Чарли попытался высмотреть его, но не смог, пока тот не вышел из-за заслонки, направляясь к своему столу.

Там было много бумаг. Как будто он действительно что-то делал.

— Диаз, если ты уже отправил телеграмму губернатору, — сказал шериф позволительным тоном, — то на сегодня свободен.

Но это не было позволение, и Диазу это не понравилось. Он явно хотел присутствовать.  
Чарли испытал горькое удовлетворение, когда длинный ублюдок покинул помещение, захлопывая за собой тяжелую дверь.   
Может быть, все не так плохо? Но телеграмму губернатору?.. Это было связано с ним?

Чарли ждал. Чертовски долго ждал.  
Коснувшись холодных прутьев решетки, обхватил их, надеясь, что это отрезвит его и поможет понять, что происходит.  
Он знал, за что его можно арестовать. Но что знали они?

— Знаешь, Смайт, я сразу понял, что с тобой что-то не так, — сказал шериф, когда закончил удивительно долгое перебирание бумаг.

Чарли поспорил бы, что он делал это намеренно, и это не имело значения.

— У меня чуйка на таких парней. — Тот постучал пальцем по носу. — Именно поэтому шериф тут я.  
— А я думал, это как-то связано с серебряной шахтой и купленными должностями, — пробормотал Чарли в ответ и спросил уже громче. — Это что, закон теперь какой-то в Аризоне? Хватать первого попавшегося приезжего и вешать на него все подряд?  
— Мальчик, — снисходительно усмехнулся шериф.

Он поднял свое тело со стула и обошел стол. Опираясь о него, он был еще ближе к Чарли. И… если бы у Чарли были руки хотя бы в два-три раза длиннее, чем есть, он бы точно мог схватить его за воротник и дать в морду.

— Мракстоун это не Аризона, — пояснил Бун, говоря медленно, словно с идиотом. — Мракстоун — это я.  
— Ну, тогда вы целиком незаконны в Аризоне, — выдавил Чарли, отпуская решетку и отходя назад. _Никаких шансов._

Они любили Аризону именно за это — здесь не было законов. Каждый придумывал свои и самым правым был тот, у кого больше пушка. И теперь это встало костью поперек горла.  
Неприятная догадка опалила его. Должно быть, этот придурок, владелец архива, как-то нажаловался на него. Но Чарли… черт, он даже оружием ему не угрожал. Он и навредить ему не пытался. Что за это могут дать?  
Он был больше, чем уверен, что про убийства сказали для красного словца. Он за всю жизнь… стольких не прикончил. Да и откуда они могли об этом знать? Скорее всего его просто хотели припугнуть.  
Чарли подумал, что денег даже на самый маленький штраф у них не хватит.  
Он сглотнул. А если его заставят работать на шахте? Где-то такое практиковали с осужденными.   
Это было… не самым худшим вариантом.

Чарли даже повеселел от своих мыслей. Все складывалось. Нокс будет в безопасности. Чарли окажется близко и к шахтам, и к шерифу. И… надзор или что там… поможет ему подобраться и узнать все, что нужно.

— Хочешь узнать все, за что ты здесь? — мягко спросил шериф, не удостаивая ответом предыдущую реплику.

Чарли опустился на нары, пожимая плечами.

— Хотелось бы. Потому что я больше, чем уверен, что это все чушь. У вас нет никаких доказательств.  
— Нет? — Шериф Бун усмехнулся низко и зловеще. — С тем, что ты сделал, ты думаешь, что нам нужны какие-то доказательства?

Сказанное им не понравилось Чарли.  
Видимо, увидев его замешательство, шериф довольно прищурился.

— Вы не имеете права, — повторил Чарли. — Я никого не убивал.

У них не было… они не знали… ничего.

— Нет, не убивал? — Шериф беззаботно провел рукой по поверхности своего стола. — А у меня другие сведения.  
— Какие еще сведения? — без эмоций протянул Чарли, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
— Попробуй угадать. Я думал, парни с плакатов знают, почему за них предлагают столько денег.  
— Парни с… плакатов… — повторил он.

Мятая желтая бумажка, словно вымоченная в ссанине, мелькнула в руках шерифа. Он знал ее слишком хорошо.  
Он вспомнил, чего не хватало в его сумке.  
Чертов Диаз. Это точно он порылся в их вещах и перевернул комнату, пока Чарли был у Штеффена или где-то еще. 

Тянущееся время казалось змеей, оплетающей его шею. Медленно, неотвратимо. Она могла задушить в любой момент.

Вот откуда они узнали его настоящее имя.

— Пара тысяч за голову это не мало, — сказал шериф Бун так деловито, как будто размышлял о бизнесе, который принесет ему немалый доход. — А за две или три совсем хорошо, верно?  
— Это… — Чарли приоткрыл рот, но что сказать — понятия не имел, — это какая-то ошибка. Возможно, это… опечатка?  
— Опечатка, которую ты хранишь в сумочке?  
— У меня была стопка таких, — пробормотал он. — Подтираться-то чем-то надо.

Шериф прищурился.

— Ты попался, Смайти. И я тебя точно не упущу. Нам осталось только дождаться ответа губернатора округа, выпустившего твою бумажку. Быть может, про пять кусков устаревшая информация, и твоя жопа уже стоит десятку? С учетом твоих гарцеваний по Мракстоуну. Тем более ты тут не один был. Что про рыжего скажешь? Или вы всей бандой тут третесь? Я стану богаче на все пятнадцать тысяч? 

Чарли поднялся со своего места. В ногах не было сил, и ему казалось, он волочит их за собой.  
Черт. Он должен был быть совсем в другом месте.

— Это ошибка. Я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
— Дили и сыновья это тоже ошибка? Что ты о них можешь сказать?

Чарли почувствовал головокружение. Что он мог о них сказать? Что Дили, боясь его общества, сорвался с места так рано, что угодил в пасть неведомой твари, которая считает Мракстоун своей кормушкой? И в этом была его вина?  
 _Была, конечно, была._

— Я ничего не могу сказать, — слабо ответил Чарли. — Я знаю, что они… их звери загрызли. Или что-то такое. Весь город об этом говорил.  
— О, и это никак не связано с тем, что вы повздорили днем ранее? — Шериф говорил так вальяжно, как будто у него действительно было что-то. _Что-то еще._  
— Мы не вздорили, — запротестовал Чарли. — Мы… я хотел, чтобы он отвез меня на повозке в Тусон. У меня лошадь сожрали. Кстати… наверное, те же животные, что и перегрызли их.  
— А свидетели говорят обратное. — Он прищурился. — Ты угрожал Дили. И вполне возможно, когда он пытался удрать, ты догнал его и…  
— Что? — теперь уже Чарли фыркнул. — Загрыз?  
— Это я пока сказать не могу. — Шериф постучал перьевой ручкой по столу. — Может, у тебя не только лошадь была? Но и что-то еще? Собаки? Тут поговаривают о собаках. Твоих, может?

Чарли раздраженно оттолкнулся от прутьев решетки, расхаживая туда и обратно.

— Вы несете бред. И не можете всерьез меня в этом обвинять.  
— Как и в убийстве Сила? — холодно продолжил шериф. — С ним ты тоже не вздорил? Каким надо быть ублюдком, чтобы тело только по одежде можно было опознать?

Он не знал, что сказать в ответ. Что он… достаточно сложно сходится с людьми, а вот разлад происходит почти сразу же?

— А старуха Малкин? С ней случилось то же. Нашли только сегодня, пока свой крестовый поход собирали. Слыхал, что говорят? Какая-то тварь водится, собака или что-то такое. Но я-то знаю. Ты, ты - эта собака. 

Чарли остановился спиной к нему, гладя в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. В нем даже стекла не было.

— Если у вас здесь что-то водится… — сказал он, разворачиваясь, — что-то… что… Если здесь какой-то зверь, это проблемы только Мракстоуна. Не мои. Да и… блядь, зачем мне бы убивать старуху?  
— Ну не знаю, чтобы вещи ее спиздить, например, — цыкнул шериф. — Что, денежки уже потратил?  
— Что?  
— Ну, бог тебя знает, что ты мог стянуть у старой немощной женщины.  
— Я ничего не брал. Я вообще с ней всего раз говорил.  
— И, наверное, поэтому у тебя карты, подписанные ее именем?

Чарли задержал дыхание. Рука неосознанно пощупала грудной карман. Конечно, теперь там было пусто. Его перетряхнули почти что головой вниз, когда запихивали сюда.

— Я купил их, — сказал он немного погодя. — Чтобы знать. План города. Чтобы не заблудиться.

Шериф молча смотрел на него. Чарли смотрел в ответ.  
Умом он понимал, что свалить на него все эти преступления шериф не сможет. Не сможет только за то, что он приезжий и виноват в том... в том, что делал в других местах.   
Но он все равно вынесет приговор. Ему бы хватило и просто бумаги о розыске. Потому что в действительности не нужно было ничего. Даже ее.   
Потому что Мракстоун — это шериф. А шериф — это Мракстоун.

***

Нокс смотрел на шкаф напряженно и был уверен, что ни за что в жизни не будет в нем прятаться. Но стоило за дверью заколоситься чужим заплетающимся шагам, на принципы времени не осталось.  
Он двинул пустые полки, придерживая их, чтобы они не обрушились с грохотом, и шагнул через борт, прикрывая за собой дверь. Влез. Целиком.

Потревожившими его покой оказались проститутка с клиентом.  
Нокс не мог сказать точно, та же эта была или нет, она говорила мало.

В шкафу было тесно и душно, а когда ко мраку внутри примешалась темная похоть снаружи, Нокс обнаружил, что ему попросту нечем дышать.  
Хихиканье и флирт перебились пьяным мужским рычанием.

Кровать скрипнула так громко от навалившихся на нее тел, будто треснула на две части.  
Нокс обессиленно привалился затылком к боковине шкафа сзади. Неужели ему придется стоять здесь все это время?

Шуршание ткани, скрежет пружин, женские стоны.

Нокс оттянул воротник, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха, но в шкафу его почти не было. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверцу, и прохлада полоснула его по лицу, принося облегчение. Но облегчение ли? Совсем нет, учитывая усилившуюся громкость происходящего в паре шагов от него. 

Он всегда пребывал в унынии, если им приходилось делить номер в мотеле. Билли Боб обязательно притаскивал какую-нибудь громкую девицу, которую сношал рядом, не гнушаясь никакого внимания. Чарли спал крепко, и ему обычно было до задницы.  
Хорошо, подумал Нокс, что Чарли никого не приводил. Он бы, наверное, от ужаса сдох, если бы Чарли возился в соседней кровати с каким-то мужиком.

Последние мысли, к счастью, остудили неуместный пыл.  
Но оставаться дольше он тут не мог. Господи, где угодно, но не здесь.

Нокс вывалился из шкафа, запнувшись уставшей ногой о порожек и едва успев затормозить.  
Он невольно бросил взгляд на кровать. Парочка не настолько была увлечена собой. Мужик, продолжая держать проститутку за лодыжки, посмотрел на него удивленно и недовольно. Проститутка же взглянула на него, как на залетевшую в комнату муху. Мухой же Нокс и решил прикидываться дальше.

— Здрасте, — сказал он учтиво, приподнимая шляпу.

И вышел в коридор.

Волнение от тишины снаружи подхватило его, как легкий лист ветром, унося к большому залу. Когда они приходили, внутри было гораздо суетливее.  
Чарли он нигде не видел.  
Музыка тоже стихла. Пианист уже закончил играть и настраивал свой инструмент перед завтрашним днем, громко постукивая по клавишам и рождая назойливое, как капание воды из крана, пиликанье.  
Бармен доливал последний виски, и завсегдатаи, вооружившись стаканчиком-другим, лениво обсуждали новости.

— Я думаю, он кого-то пришил, — сказал один из собеседников. — Может, губернатора или типа того. Или школу, целый класс.   
— Да ну, я думаю, он деньги подделывал. Или коня спер.  
— Ну это ты хватил.

Нокс не обратил внимание на досужие сплетни. Он бросил взгляд на стойку, размышляя о стаканчике виски. Он так давно не пил, и горло жгло от одной мысли.  
Об этом можно подумать потом. Где был Чарли?

Нокс обошел посетителей, пощипывающих проституток одной рукой и разливающих почти прозрачное пиво на пол другой, тщательно всех изучая. Он не видел скрытых лиц и фигур, кутающихся в сумрак, чтобы избежать чужого внимания. Но никого из них он не узнавал. Никто не был Чарли.

Возможно, ему удалось то, что они планировали. Но почему его нет так долго?  
Нокс остановился у колонны, перенося весь вес на здоровую ногу, и сделал вид, что занят поисками свободной монеты в обоих карманах.

Ему стоило самому найти проститутку. Неизвестно, о чем они договорились и за сколько.  
Он мельком глянул в окно. Темнело. Планирующие провести ночь в компании со шлюхами брели в комнаты наверху. Местные выпивохи разбредались.  
Чарли бы не забыл о времени.

Как же звали ту проститутку, про которую он говорил?

***

Чарли глубоко вдохнул. Легкие отсырели, гнилостный влажный воздух не насыщал, но душил.  
Если бы ему приходилось находиться тут постоянно, он бы тоже стал дерьмом, как шериф.

— Меня не могут повесить без суда, — выпалил он, хватаясь за искру. — Это незаконно даже здесь. Вне штатов. Все, что вы сказали… это не имеет ко мне отношения. У меня нет собаки. Я терпеть не могу собак. И вообще.

Шериф Бун отложил желтоватую газету, которую читал очень дотошно, словно бы и не замечая своего заключенного.

— Мы можем поговорить о других парнях, Смайт, — хмыкнул он. — Которых ты точно убил.

Открыв железный портсигар, он вытряхнул оттуда табак, набивая толстую трубку.

— Да. — Чарли обхватил руками прутья, сжимая. Они не сгибались. Не качались. Они казались единственным здесь, что нельзя было сдвинуть с места. — Давайте поговорим о том, что вы вновь придумали. Что я и с кем сделал? Утопил? Сжег?

Шериф закурил, вновь хмыкнув. Протяжно, с какой-то мрачной ехидцей.

— Нет, это было тебе вполне под силу без посторонних ухищрений, — сказал он. — Ты их застрелил.

Рот Чарли пересох.

— Когда обнаружили повозку Дили и сыновей… не только ее мы нашли.

Пульс забился в каждом органе Чарли. Они внезапно стали такими большими. Давили на его кожу изнутри, и он не знал, что делать.  
Он чувствовал, что не в силах расцепить пальцы, сжавшиеся на прутьях. Ни сейчас, ни минутой позже. Эта судорога, родившаяся из мыслей о тягостном произошедшем и его роли в нем, сжала каждую мышцу изнутри.

— Я вижу, что тебе есть что рассказать, — сказал шериф, внимательно глядя на него.

Но что ему было рассказать?

— Мы нашли на дороге два тела. Два из них были застрелены из кольта «Нави». Наверное, совпадение, что именно такую пушку изъял у тебя мой помощник?  
— Это… — Чарли закусил щеку изнутри, разбавляя внутреннюю боль внешней, — это несчастный случай.

Шериф выдохнул с нескрываемым удовольствием от чего-то и кивнул сам себе. 

— О, и это несчастный случай? — Он уже откровенно злорадствовал.

И именно тогда Чарли понял окончательно. Что бы он ни сказал, что бы он ни сделал… ему не удастся уйти.  
Его главной виной был он сам, и не найди полиция эти преступления и его связь с ними, нашла бы другие.  
Ноги стали слабыми, как после дешевого кислого вина.

Чарли с трудом разжал руки, отходя назад.

— На нас с… на меня, — если они не нашли могилу Билли Боба, он обязан был сохранить его в тайне. Еще не хватало, чтобы они вытаскивали его тело, — напала парочка охотников. Может, решили, что я краснозадый. Мы схватились. И я выстрелил быстрее. Я был один.   
— Очень складная история, — мрачно похвалил шериф Бун. — Вот только…

Он отодвинулся от своего стола, стул с визжанием проехался по половицам. Он загремел чем-то под столом, и эти минуты ожидания резали хуже его слов.

— Вот только я думаю, что было все иначе, — неспешно сказал он, поднимая с пола ящик и ставя его на свой стол.

Ящик загремел стеклом.  
О. Чарли знал, что в нем.

— Ты с твоими приятелями-недоумками хотели грабануть повозку и не ожидали, что вам дадут отпор. Сами хотели скальпы сдать. И вам кто-то дал наводку.  
— Нет.  
— Да. Потому что, Чарли Смайт, никто на этом или каком-либо другом свете не будет настолько безумен, чтобы пытаться напасть на проезжающих мимо придурков, имея за плечами свою повозку с пожитками и план. Или дело в этом?

Он запустил руку в ящик и вытащил небольшую аптекарскую склянку.

— Стоили эти… — Шериф Бун покрутил ее в пальцах, и не пытаясь откупорить, — бутылочки чьих-то жизней?

Смеясь, он подкинул ее Чарли.  
Тот поймал ее неосознанно. Прохладная жидкость внутри, легкий дурман, пойманный в замок из стекла. Доказательство его стыда помещалось в одну ладонь. Маленькое уродливое доказательство.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Чарли.

Конечно, не стоило.  
Но оно получило свою цену. Жизнь Билли Боба. Жизнь охотников. Жизнь Дили и его сыновей. Старухи Малкин. И бог его знает кого еще, кто падет жертвой проскользнувшего через брешь в хрупкой защите от _зла_.  
И его жизнь тоже.


	30. Глава 30. У него много имен

Лавинья. Лавинья. Лавинья.

Нокс боялся, что забудет, как ее зовут, если перестанет повторять имя про себя.  
 _Интересно, оно было производным от лавы? Или это что-то французское типа ла-вино… ле-вино…_

Нокс нервничал, потому что долго не мог ее найти. Стоило ему дорваться до незанятой проститутки и попытаться спросить ее, а не Лавинья ли она, все, как одна, отвечали: «Я могу быть кем угодно, душенька». Но он не верил им, и их лица скисали. Никто так ничего и не сказал.

Удача подвернулась, когда он совсем отчаялся.

Курящая крепкие сигареты шлюха с роскошной грудью окинула его, остановившегося рядом, тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты с извращениями? — спросила она низким хриплым голосом.

Нокс несколько опешил от ее вывода. Он поправил шляпу и воротник, чтобы выглядеть достойнее.

— Иначе зачем тебе слепушка-то нужна была б?  
— Слепушка? — неуверенно переспросил Нокс.

Это было неожиданным для него, ведь Чарли и словом не обмолвился. Хорошо, хоть имя назвал.

— Ляяаавинья, — протянула шлюха. — Так че? С извращениями? Такими, на которые нельзя посмотреть?  
— Ну, с извращениями скорее не я, а мой приятель, — попробовал соскочить с темы Нокс.

Ему было ужасно неловко обсуждать свои вкусы, а фантазией для придуманных он не обладал.

— С приятелем дороже. — Шлюха подмигнула. — Вы что же, друг друга пощипывать будете, пока она вас обслужит? За это не переживай, мы чего только ни видели. Этим нас не удивишь.  
— Ты неправильно все поняла. — Нокс побагровел.

Сухой комок подкатил к горлу. Его передернуло от того, что кто-то мог вообще такое о нем подумать.

— Так зачем тебе слепушка? — не унималась проститутка.  
— Ну… — замялся он, соображая, — говорят, что она лучше всех делает. Все.  
— Врут.  
— И… у нее… такие… красивые… м-м-м, волосы.

Выдавив последнюю фразу, Нокс задумался, а вдруг она была лысой? Чарли мог упустить и это, как не рассказал о том, что его проститутка была слепой. С другой стороны, не только же на голове волосы есть, в конце-то концов.

Шлюха потрепала свои грязные светлые прядки и пожала плечами.

— С извращениями, — подытожила она и стряхнула пепел в стакан. — Лавинья наверх шла с одним. Может, уже закончила.

Нокс поблагодарил ее, хотя, судя по всему, ей его устная благодарность никуда не уперлась. Она отвернулась и тут же забыла о его присутствии.  
Теперь будет проще узнать необходимую проститутку. Он покажет перед ней несколько пальцев и предложит за ответ, сколько их, хаф… если она их не увидит… наверное, это будет она. Впрочем, она может попытаться угадать. Да, схема была не идеальна.

Нокс узнал Лавинью не по невозможности отгадать его загадку с пальцами.

Она попалась ему сразу. И у нее действительно были красивые волосы, однако он едва ли обратил на них внимание, зачарованный белыми глазами, затянутыми мутной пленкой.  
Нокс вздрогнул, когда она обернулась на его шаги и подняла лицо, как будто видела.

— Я отдыхаю, — с ходу сказала она, не успел он к ней и приблизиться.

Из-под панталон торчало немного задницы. Нокс подумал, будет ли уместно, если он поправит их. Это очень отвлекало.

— Я здесь не за этим.  
— Ну конечно.

Он облокотился о перила рядом с ней. Нужные слова вытекли из него, как в канализационную решетку, до того как он успел их озвучить. Черт.

— Ну и чего ты рядом стал? — первая заговорила Лавинья, вздыхая. — Если даже не дренькаешь.  
— Мой друг сказал тебя найти, — решил начать он издалека. — Сказал, что ты можешь помочь в одном деле.  
— Да я не только в одном могу, — хмыкнула она. — Несколько дел сразу тоже могу обтяпать.

Вероятно, она говорила про сношения. Нокс был практически уверен, что она об этом.

— Ладно, еще одного и точно пойду полежу, голова болит. — Лавинья выпрямилась, потягивая спину, и стала в соблазнительную позу, отклянчивая бедро. — Только по-быстрому.

Нокс закатил глаза к потолку, размышляя, как бы поудобнее заговорить с ней о нужном. Вообще в приватную комнату стоило пройти. Еще не хватало чужим ушам услышать то, что им не предназначалось.

— Веди, — покорно сказал он.

Она шла впереди, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев изящной руки к стене, будто не держалась за нее, а рисовала какой-то узор. Красиво.

— И как же зовут твоего друга, который порекомендовал меня? — спросила Лавинья, обходя громилу. Нокс понадеялся, тот не вспомнит его. — Ты вроде не старый и не вонючий.  
— Ну… — Он кашлянул. — Его зовут Чарли.

Она споткнулась на порожке, и ей действительно потребовалась рука, чтобы удержаться.

— Чарли… — прошептала она едва слышно, входя в комнату.

Сумрак не мешал ей ориентироваться, и шла она в номере куда лучше, чем он.

— Что случилось с Чарли?

Нокс даже опешил от того, как лихо она прижала его к обратной стороне двери. Конечно, это было больше смешно, ведь в конце концов он был рослым мужиком, а она — беззащитной слепой женщиной, но действовала Лавинья очень решительно.  
Ее волнение передалось и ему.

— Что случилось с Чарли? — переспросил он.

Лавинья опустила голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то внизу. Может, к шороху, с которым мышонок бежал вдоль плинтуса, или к тому, как скрипела постель в соседней комнате.  
Стихшие звуки сделали пульс, бьющий в виски, молотом. Он колотил, сбивал с ног, и если бы не дверь, на которую Нокс опирался…

— Я не знаю, — тихо сказала она. — Но я думаю, что что-то плохое.  
— Что значит ты не знаешь? — нахмурился Нокс. — Ты его не видела?.. В смысле… не слышала… не общалась… сегодня?  
— Нет, сегодня я с ним не общалась.

Лавинья отошла к постели мелкими шагами, почти не отрывая подошвы от пола.

— Меня кто-то толкнул, — сказала она, медленно опускаясь на матрац. — Здесь были шериф и ко.

Рвотные позывы Нокса усилились. Пустой желудок выл изнутри, во рту ощущался привкус желчи.

— Они кого-то арестовали, — сказала Лавинья, вновь нарушая тишину. — Кого-то, кого называли чужаком. А из приезжих я никого больше за последнее время и не знаю. Думаю, что речь о нем. Ты точно его друг? Рыжий?

Нокс с удивлением посмотрел на ее глаза.

— Ты видишь меня? — спросил он, дотрагиваясь до своих волос.  
— Нет, — покачала головой она. — Но ищут рыжего. Может быть, это ты.

Нокс привалился к двери, утопая в своей слабости. Господи. Чарли.  
Но за что они могли его взять? На них не было ничего в этом городе. Для Мракстоуна они оставались практически чисты… Ну, за исключением чертовых охотников. Даже не местных охотников.

— Ебать, — протянул Нокс, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Она сидела перед ним, положив ладони на колени. Он не знал, о чем с ней говорить.  
Он так рассчитывал на Чарли. Глупо мечтал, что все, что ему придется делать, это идти за ведущим его Чарли. Он ведь даже вникнуть во всю эту историю целиком не успел. А теперь и его искали.

Но ему придется взять все в свои руки. Черт! Он разберется с этим, а потом и с Чарли.

— Слушай, — негромко начал Нокс. — Чарли сказал, что ты можешь помочь. Мне.  
— Смотря как, — заметила Лавинья.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня как-нибудь спрятала. — Нокс сглотнул. — Я пока не могу выйти наружу. И… ты поможешь?

Она подняла голову, слушая его.  
В глазах, укрытых тенью комнаты, что показались ему пустыми в первый момент, было понимание. Молчаливое, согласное.  
Наверное, они дружили с Чарли.  
Нокс усмехнулся про себя. Кому придет в голову дружить с проституткой? Но Чарли был странным во многих вопросах. И он не удивился.

Лавинья кивнула.  
Нокс бросил взгляд на окно. За ним было темно. Достаточно, чтобы потеряться. Достаточно, чтобы умереть.

 

***

У Чарли знобило все тело. Прохладная сырость его камеры или спустившаяся на Мракстоун ночь, но ему было холодно, как бы сильно он ни кутался в куртку.  
За маленьким окошком было черно, как в колодце.

Шериф ушел наверх, в свою квартиру, оставляя его одного наедине с собой. Своими мыслями. Если бы ему только удалось добраться до стола, до ключа… Или выбить эту хренову стенку. Она казалась менее прочной, чем клеть.

Он плотнее завернулся в куртку, поджимая ноги к себе.  
Его не повесили сегодня. Это хорошо.

Но это не значит, что его не повесят завтра.  
Шерифу не нужен был суд. У него было лучшее оправдание для всего, что бы он ни сделал с Чарли. У него была бумага на розыск. Нелепая желтая бумажка, сохраненная Билли Бобом для почесывания своей важности.  
И самым страшным наравне с затягивающейся на шее петлей из жесткой веревки было то, что бумага развязывала ему руки. Давала возможность обвинить пришлого преступника во всем, что бы ни произошло в Мракстоуне. Усыпить бдительность его жителей и сделать их беззащитными перед наступающей тьмой.

Чарли выпрямился, подходя к прутьям решетки.  
Дернул каждый, пытался крутить их. Ни одно не поддавалось.  
Не сдерживая гнев, он приложился плечом к противоположной стене, надеясь выбить хлипкие доски.  
Хлипкими они оказались только с виду. Сложенные одна к одной, они нанесли ответный удар по нему, пронзая судорогой и мгновенной болью всю руку.  
Чарли гневно пнул неподдающуюся стену. Теперь и нога заболела. Прекрасно.

Он должен был. Должен был рассказать шерифу. Пусть тот не поверит, но хотя бы задумается об этом. Шкуру Чарли это не спасет, но поможет им. Поможет Ноксу. И Штеффену.  
Если бы они знали, где он.

 

***

Утром у Штеффена тянуло все тело. Он точно не знал, как умудрился заснуть на стуле и не проснуться, но теперь болела каждая частичка, которую он мог чувствовать.

Он размял шею и потянулся на носках, ощущая, как гармошкой распрямляется позвоночник. Только потом он решился взглянуть на дверь. Она была заперта, как он ее и оставлял.  
Никто не вернулся вчера.

Смятение и беспокойство заурчали так же громко, как желудок.  
Штеффен помнил, что Чарли просил не волноваться за них и что в случае чего они останутся в самом городе, ведь за ним все еще был закреплен номер в «Майратте»… Но как бы он хотел, чтобы Чарли был рядом сейчас.  
Ему хотелось узнать, вышло ли что-то у них с шерифом. Смогли ли они подойти ближе к решению уродливого пазла Мракстоуна, в котором потерялись все жители, купленные незнанием.  
Ему хотелось знать, что они в порядке. И Чарли, и Нокс. Ну, особенно Чарли.

— Чай? — спросила Магда, выходя из кухни.

Он даже не заметил, как она туда вошла. Должно быть, встала совсем рано.  
Штеффен увидел, как Отважный сметает остатки вчерашней каши из своей тарелки в углу. Скоро его надо выпустить.

Горячий стакан со слабым барбарисовым отваром согрел руки после прохладной ночи. У них почти не осталось заварки. Надо будет купить еще.

— Они же не возвращались, да? — спросил Штеффен, касаясь края стакана.

Пар согрел его губы и кончик носа.

— Нет, они не возвращались, — ответила Магда, стараясь звучать спокойно.

Но ее голос за скорлупками напускного холода и безразличия треснул. Она тоже волновалась. Это успокаивало. И пугало.  
Штеффен не любил, когда она волнуется. Она была его второй половиной с детства. Оплотом семьи и очагом, у которого он находил себя. Он так хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, что упускал, как они оба запутываются в общем несчастье.

Штеффен облокотился о тумбу и позволил себе пару минут молчания, просто дыша запахом барбариса. Слушая чавканье Отважного. Сутолоку Магды рядом.

— Мы с Чарли любовники, — сказал он, прежде чем сделать глоток.

Чай обжег кончик языка, и Штеффен думал только об этом первые секунды, не обращая внимания на воцарившееся молчание.  
Он бы не знал, что сказал на ее месте. Точно не это.

— Понятно.

Штеффен не ожидал такого простого ответа на свое заявление. Тяжело сглотнув, он попытался собраться мыслями.  
Это было не тем, о чем следовало говорить с ней сейчас. Или когда-либо. Это было не тем, о чем следовало говорить.  
Но _этого_ было так много внутри него, и оно рвалось наружу, и он не чувствовал себя цельным без ее слов.

— Ты… — Он собрался духом, пытаясь поставить хоть какой-то адекватный вопрос. — Это все, что ты скажешь?  
— А что еще нужно? Я поняла, вы любовники.

Она точно что-то думала. Он ждал, пока она соберется с мыслями, хотя так хотелось схватить ее за плечи и потрясти, как когда они были маленькими.  
Ждал он не этого.

— Я вижу тебя, — сказала Магда негромко, немного подумав. — И его. Ты так счастлив последние дни. Я очень рада за тебя. Чем бы это ни было.

Штеффен ухватился за край стола, чтобы не сесть мимо стула.  
Внутри было так легко, смешно и беззаботно, как будто не было никакого снаружи. Весь его мир в груди колосился радугами.

Она никогда всерьез не думала о том, какой он. Штеффен полагал так. Эти мысли для нее должны были быть тягостными и неприятными, как иметь дядюшку на семейных обедах, который щупал тебя под нижним бельем, когда тебе было пять. Но она не осудила его сейчас.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросила Магда, когда он так и не смог найти, что ей ответить.

Штеффен бросил взгляд на дверь. Клаус еще не вышел из комнаты, снова возился с постелью. Штеффен не хотел, чтобы тот слышал о таком.  
Дверь вошла в раму плавно и тихо, сохраняя его секреты.

— Он потрясающий, — выпалил Штеффен, потому что это казалось самым нужным и самым правильным. — Он очень... темпераментный. И небезразличный. И, знаешь, смелый. Гораздо смелее, чем я мог когда-либо быть.  
— Ты строг к себе.  
— Он заставляет меня думать о себе все время. Как он улыбается. Он иногда улыбается. Все… внутри порхает.

Магда смотрела на него молча, и Штеффен чувствовал, что, может быть, не стоит так тараторить, но в нем было так много, и ему так хотелось вытащить хоть часть наружу. То, что он не сможет сказать Чарли, не боясь выглядеть нелепым и глупым.

— Да ты без ума от него!

У него закружилась голова.

— Точно. И то, что происходит вокруг, — Штеффен посерьезнел, — это так… некстати. Почему я не мог встретить его весной? Или где-нибудь еще? Может быть, они правы, и все происходящее — это наказание?  
— Не думай так, — сказала Магда тихо. — Ты же не думаешь?  
— Я начинаю думать, — вздохнул он, садясь на место. — Когда не думаю о том, что мне просто не суждено найти покой. Но вдруг… вдруг именно они будут теми, кто поможет всему этому кончиться? И тогда мы… может быть, мы будем вместе. Такое же может быть?

Она улыбалась мягко и была похожа на их мать, как копия. Только чуть меньше морщинок под глазами.  
Она погладила его по голове.

— Он хочет того же, чего и ты?

Штеффен не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос честно. Он не знал Чарли и знал слишком, чтобы предположить, что он сделает или скажет следующим.  
Чарли был вихрем случайностей и нелогичностей в их жизни. Чарли нельзя было предугадать. Он мог сердиться и радоваться сразу же. Он мог быть холодным и горячим. Он мог остаться или уйти навсегда.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Штеффен, чувствуя новый приступ горечи в горле. — Мне бы так хотелось.  
— Ты?..

Он закрыл глаза.

— Думаю, я влюблен в него.

Отпустить это признание было как перестать сдерживать монгольфьер, тянущий в вечное никуда. Легко и как камень с души.  
Признать свою любовь было приятно. И просто.  
Но как с этим было жить дальше?

 

***

Кости гудели, как будто их пропустили через мельничные жернова. Плечо поднывало, напоминая о вчерашнем неудачном эксперименте.  
Чарли собрался, садясь на нары, как на жердочку, чтобы сохранить немного личного тепла.

К его раздражению, первым утром появился Диаз, а не шериф. Чарли не представлял, как сможет поговорить с ним. Диаз казался тупой огромной махиной, которая не способна воспринимать что-то, помимо того, что творилось в его голове. А творилась там только минимально необходимая умственная деятельность.

— Какое доброе утро, — с удовольствием заметил Диаз, зевая. — Уже подумал о своем последнем желании?  
— Да. — Чарли поднялся, подходя ближе, — отпустите меня.

Диаз громко хмыкнул и уселся на кряхтящий стул шерифа, вытягивая ногу вдоль стола.

— Попробуй еще раз.  
— Ну хотя бы обоссать тебе лицо можно? — без энтузиазма предложил Чарли.

Физиономия Диаза исказилась в гримасе, но Чарли только отвернулся.  
Вчера это было бы отличной идеей. Или позавчера. Он бы выделил любой день из своей жизни, чтобы поразвлечься так.

Но не последний. Это не могло быть последним днем. У них не было ответа губернатора. Если Чарли повезет, ему удастся пробыть тут несколько недель. За это время он точно что-нибудь сообразит.

Диаз спешно спустил ногу со стола и поднялся — Чарли обернулся. Шериф Бун вернулся.  
Затягивая ремень и зевая половиной рта, он размял лицо и дошел до стола.

— Шериф, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — выпалил Чарли до того, как тот тоже решит остроумно пошутить про его положение. Он по лицу видел — тот собирался.  
— И на какую тему на этот раз? — спросил Бун, давя сухое недовольство. Видимо, ему все же хотелось пошутить. — На тему я этого не делал? На тему это не я?  
— Нет.

Диаз сложил руки напротив его камеры, гоняя спичку между зубами. Она застревала в широких зазорах, и он вытягивал ее обратно языком. Лучше между его зубов смотрелся бы сапог.

Шериф Бун закурил, опускаясь на свое место. Сложив руки, он выглянул между прутьев, словно проверяя, что Чарли все еще на месте.  
Он был.

— На самом деле. — Чарли остановился у решетки, поднимая глаза к потолку. Желудок заунывно трепетал от голода. — На самом деле я сам хотел найти вас.  
— Уже поздновато для явки с повинной, — заметил шериф, едко улыбаясь. — Это приговор не смягчит.  
— Ну почему, — встрял Диаз.

Чарли посмотрел на него. Нет, не с надеждой. Точно нет.

— Ему мы можем посчитать не до трех, а до пяти, — сказал он, не отводя глаз от Чарли, — прежде чем вздернуть.

Шериф кивнул, оттопырив нижнюю губу. Предложение ему понравилось.

— Я не собирался являться с повинной, — вернул их к началу разговора Чарли. — Речь не обо мне. Речь о том, что тут происходит.  
— Где тут? Конкретно в твоей камере? — скривился Диаз. — Маленький вонючий потрошок хочет заговорить нам зубы.

Злость поднялась в Чарли явственно, будто температура. Он сжал прутья так сильно, что заныли кисти. Зачесалась кожа кулаков. Даже волоски на загривке и те встали дыбом от гнева.  
Он мог скалиться, как бешеная собака, пойманная в клетку. Или мог пытаться говорить.

Чарли закрыл глаза, вдыхая.  
Он думал о Штеффене.  
Ему нужно было выбрать.

— Что случилось с шахтой? — проговорил он отчетливо. — Что случилось со старой шахтой?

Уголки губ шерифа, сдерживающего улыбку превосходства, приопустились.  
Он отодвинул бумаги и начал что-то усердно читать на столе.

— А что случилось с шахтой? — повторил Диаз, не оценив реакцию шефа. — Ты, что ли, за этим сюда прикатился? Решил поживиться мракстоунским серебром? Ну так учти, старая шахта засыпана, а на новой работает всякое отребье. Их вздергивают за то, что они воруют. А за то, что они показывают на тех, кто ворует, поощряют. В пайке больше мяса дают.

Чарли не отрывал глаз от шерифа.

— Это действительно так? — спросил он медленно. — Она засыпана? Шериф?  
— Я не понимаю, почему тебя это интересует, Смайт, — холодно ответил тот. — Да, случилось там что-то. Сыпучая почва.  
— Сыпучая почва, и вы дали добро на открытие еще одной шахты совсем рядом? — почти перекричал его Чарли.

Он не увидел, как Диаз шагнул к нему, но удар по пальцам почувствовал очень ярко.

— Завали, а? — фыркнул тот.

Чарли отступил назад, не давая достать до себя.

— Там другая почва, — сказал шериф, решив закончить разговор. — Нет излома в коре.  
— Но источник серебра тот же. Если люди будут добираться… они… они…  
— Черт, Смайт, почему тебя, тебя, — повторил тот разъяренно, — которого повесят сегодня-завтра, ебут совсем не твои дела?  
— Потому что это ложь, — выдохнул Чарли.

Сердце разрывалось. Он был так близко.

— Вы скрыли от людей настоящую причину, почему закрыли ту шахту.  
— Да, блядь, скрыл.

Шериф Бун грузно поднялся со своего места, подходя ближе. Он казался огромным по ту сторону. Не таким огромным, как Диаз, но еще одним медведем по ту сторону решетки. И Чарли впервые ощутил прутья гарантом своей безопасности.

— Шахта действительно не засыпана, — прорычал он. — Это были ебучие. Ядовитые. Испарения. Как в Манчестере. Теперь ты доволен?  
— Это неправда, — прошептал Чарли.

Он говорил так, как будто верил в свои слова. Но это не могло быть правдой. Испарения? Как они могли стать той причиной, которую оказалось лучше скрыть?

— Они бы не работали, зная, что где-то еще может быть очаг газов. Но с другой стороны другая земля.  
— Но, шеф, — встрял внезапно Диаз. Судя по его реакции, он не был особенно удивлен, — это же воздух, да? Он с любой стороны может быть.  
— Нет, это не воздух, — отмахнулся от него шериф. — Я не знаю, что это. Какая-то херня. Кислотный газ или типа. Я видел тела. И это была вспышка. Газа больше нет. Это чертов единичный случай, и больше это никому не грозит.

Чарли тер красные от удара пальцы, размышляя над его словами. Шахта осталась открыта. В шахте умерли люди, и их множественные смерти было проще прикрыть тем, что произошел обвал.

— Но только это был не газ, — сказал Чарли.

Они оба обернулись на него.

— Это что-то, что появилось.

Это казалось очевидным и болезненным. Что-то произошло. Когда это началось. Когда вскрыли нору всепоглощающей тьмы, пожирающей все живое, что может найти. Залезли в пасть зла, кусающего лишь однажды, насытив свежей кровью и желание идти дальше.

— Это что-то живое, — пробормотал Чарли, морщась, словно от боли.

Образы не складывались в голове.  
 _Что-то живое, но не обладающее свойствами живого.  
Что-то мифическое, но реальное до жути.  
Что-то, что не поглотило труп жертвы, но растерзало тело убийцы.  
Что-то, от чего индейцы пытались отгородиться растениями, что считали волшебными._

Чарли потер пузырек с настойкой, который бросил ему до этого шериф.

— Это что-то во тьме, — сказал он едва слышно.  
— И что же это во тьме, придурок? — скривился Диаз, разворачиваясь к нему.  
— То же, что напало на… Дили, его семью и других. Оно наверху.

Чарли пытался рассмотреть лицо шерифа, но тот отвернулся. Он мог видеть только локоть, когда тот тер себе подбородок.

— Пытаешься свалить свои преступления на… — Диаз облизнул губы и скосил глаза к носу, — какую-то нечисть? Ты совсем нас за идиотов держишь?  
— Это правда.

Чарли вновь взялся за прутья, хотя пальцы все еще горели.

— Я не сумасшедший, — твердо сказал он. — Это есть. Это что-то… оно может принимать другие формы… правда, я не уверен, что совсем оно. Часть него. Оно выманивает туда, куда может добраться. Оно темное. И бесформенное. И… оно нападает ночью и терзает. Сначала это произошло с моими лошадьми. А потом… уже люди. И не только я это видел. Видели еще… другие.

Пол скрипнул под сапогами шерифа.

— Одна часть из света, вторая из тени. Одна отражает, вторая сжирает.

Чарли не знал, о чем он говорил. Но это… он понимал его? Он понимал, о чем он говорит?

— Ты действительно дурак, если думал, что запугаешь нас этими индейскими байками, — мрачно заметил шериф Бун. — Наслушался я уже такого. Это…

Он посмотрел на Диаза, с неохотой ведя плечом.

— Старые индейские сказки, — повторил он. — У них много всяких историй. Про демонов. Шаманов. Эта… я сейчас вспомню. Мне точно кто-то рассказывал.

Чарли даже на цыпочках приподнялся, словно это могло помочь ему услышать больше.

— Была у алгонкинов история про… олицетворение смерти, что ли. Олицетворение голода и тишины, — вяло объяснил шериф. — Дух, возможно. Как там говорилось? Сплетенный из ночи и развеивающийся по утру. Ну и охотится он, по легенде, соответственно на жизнь.

Смотря в пол, Чарли закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше слышать.  
Было ли это сказкой? И если было, почему ею так просто было объяснить то, почему _оно_ нагнало живого Сила, поедая его плоть, но не тронуло проститутку Мэггу, в которой жизнь уже не теплилась?

— Это они на ночь детям рассказывают? — кисло спросил Диаз. — Чтобы не ходили во двор?  
— Ага. Не переступали порог ночью.  
— А как? — Чарли откашлялся, потому что голос засипел от волнения. — Как оно называется?

Шериф Бун остановился совсем рядом. До него можно было дотянуться рукой, схватить за воротник, подтянуть к себе и отгрызть его нос. Нет. Он должен был услышать.

— У него много имен.

Картины пробежали перед глазами Чарли старыми выцветшими изображениями.

— Кто-то называл его черный дух, кто-то называл его вендиго. Это не одно и то же. Там, откуда я родом, его называли атуш. Но есть более старое слово. Более древнее. Настоящее имя.

Губы шерифа раскрылись и произносили медленно, словно по слогам. Звука не было. Времени не было.  
Он будто повторял снова и снова, и голос, рассеивающийся в пространстве, был все громче и громче. Пока звон не исчез, и Чарли не услышал точно.

—  _Вичуга¹_.

* * *

 **Вичу́га** — авторская интерпретация вейчугея, чудовища-людоеда из легенд северных атабасков. Ввиду малого количества и разрозненности информации, собран из разных мифов алгонкинов и атабасков. 


	31. Глава 31. Оружие белых людей

Штеффен был уверен, что большинство этих людей уже приходили вчера. Они явились сюда опять и жаждали получить новую дозу «лекарства».  
Даже его предупреждение о том, что повторный прием не только не поможет, но и усугубит положение, не сильно действовало.

У них заканчивался сахар.  
У него заканчивалось терпение.

Чарли и Нокс не появились ни в девять утра, ни в десять. Ни даже позже.

— Я думаю, что-то произошло, — сказал он Магде, пока она разрезала ткань на лоскуты для «лекарства».  
— Тебе стоит думать о том, что мы не сможем сдерживать их вечно, — заметила она, смотря в окно.

Туда тоже кто-то пытался заглянуть, а судя по тому, как крепко дернули за подоконник, и пролезть вне очереди.

— Если у них не вышло, то мы только оттягиваем неминуемое, — твердо повторил Штеффен. — Если... если, конечно, уже не поздно… и оно ушло… вновь. На зиму.  
— Я молюсь, чтобы так и было.

Он посмотрел на нее с озадаченностью. И понять по-человечески ее он мог. Но мириться с этим не хотел.

— Все будет, как раньше, — продолжила Магда, щелкая ножницами. — Оно уйдет. Мы оправимся.  
— До следующего лета, — отрезал Штеффен в ответ.

Магда молчала, поджав губы, но ей было что сказать. Она подбирала слова тщательно.

— Мы даже не знаем, могло ли получиться у них хоть что-либо.  
— Почему ты говоришь в прошедшем времени? — нахмурился Штеффен. — Еще не все потеряно. Просто… какая-то заминка.

_Пожалуйста, пусть это будет заминкой._

— Если ты так хочешь думать, то пожалуйста.

Он хотел ей ответить, но в голове получалось резко и больно. Он взял минуту на размышления, прислушиваясь к звукам внутри дома и приглушенным разговорам снаружи. Это замешательство позволило услышать шум в отдалении.

— Что там происходит? — первой озвучила беспокойство Магда, выглядывая в окно.

Штеффен пожал плечами, поднимаясь.

Недовольство толпы, стремящейся отстоять свое место, было объяснимо. Одна из… Штеффен не брался судить точно, но судя по одежде, проституток, пыталась пролезть без очереди. Наверняка Дэйзи пришла за лекарством.  
Штеффен вытер руки. Он совсем позабыл о том, чтобы подготовить его для нее, и уже представлял реакцию людей, ждущих от него «действенное средство», пока он разбирается с проституткой.

Ее даже не пришлось приглашать внутрь. Она ввалилась через порог, подгоняемая чьим-то толчком сзади. И… Штеффену показалось, что она развернулась и пнула кого-то ногой.  
Он не успел даже предложить войти или прикинуть про себя, неужели ей действительно стало так больно мочиться, что она прибежала столь скоро, как она уже успела захлопнуть дверь.

— Пиздец, — сказала она низким голосом. — Меня кто-то схватил за жопу.

Штеффен посмотрел на подошедшую Магду, но и она опешила от такого внезапного появления.  
Это была не Дэйзи.

— Мадам? — осторожно спросил он.

Он не узнавал ее. Но она была знакомой? Отважный молча сел рядом, один раз вильнув хвостом. Это не было его обычным поведением с незнакомцами.

Мадам скривила ту часть лица, которая была видна под платком. Это могла быть тень от него… или щетина? Это была щетина?

— Хватит на меня так пялиться, — рявкнула мадам и одним махом стянула обмотки с головы.

У Штеффена даже поясница заболела. В ярких тряпках, обвивающих руки, платке, повязанном как юбка, с торчащими из-под него узловатыми коленками перед ними стоял Нокс.  
Выглядел он до безумия нелепо, но Штеффен раньше видал мужчин, переодетых в женщин, которые смотрелись хуже.  
Лицезреть его было приятно, как и знать, что с ним ничего не случилось.  
Штеффен представил в платье и Чарли, и ему стало ужасно весело. Он улыбнулся, поджимая губы.

— Даже ни о чем не спрашивайте, — выплюнул Нокс, соскребая с себя остатки одежды. — Мне нужно было как-то провести ночь со шлюхами, не вызывая подозрения. И добраться досюда.  
— Ночь со шлюхами, — непроизвольно повторил Штеффен.  
— Прекрасная ночь в комнате, набитой полураздетыми девицами. Чарли мне заявлял, что они могут у себя спрятать! Как же! Этот ход оказался перекрыт. И мне пришлось… Гр-р. Пол там чертовски холодный. Больше я ничего не скажу.

У Штеффена было столько вопросов, потому что еще вчера они отпустили ребят в брюках, а вернулись они теперь… точнее, вернулся.

— А где Чарли? — спросил он, заглядывая Ноксу за спину, словно Чарли мог за ней прятаться. Или где-нибудь в ворохе цветастых одежд.

Чарли не было.

Нокс оперся рукой о комод, опустив голову. Его ноги дрожали. Он не выдержал и сел на стул. По-прежнему молча и не разжимая упрямо губ.  
У Штеффена взмокли ладони, холодная мерзкая липкость не исчезала, даже когда он тер руки о штаны.

— Что с Чарли? — повторил Штеффен.

Он не знал, на каком языке сказал эту фразу.

Нокс протер одним из платков вспотевшую шею и поднял голову. В его глазах, серых и почти прозрачных, мелькнула боль. Такая, которую не в силах контролировать.

— Его арестовали.

Сжалось сердце. Сжалось так твердо и неприятно, что зазвенело в ушах.

— Его арестовали, — вновь повторил вслед за ним Штеффен.

Наверное, опять какие-нибудь проблемы с его видом. Ох, если его и шериф попытается выдворить… Но Штеффен уже достаточно знал Чарли, чтобы понимать — он вернется.

Если бы он был прав.

 

***

Чарли уткнулся лбом в холодные прутья, и чувство давления на кожу, растягивающее его лицо и дарящее озноб, приводило в себя.

Вичуга. Он не слышал такого слова раньше. Оно казалось потусторонним, зловещим, темным. Оно не было похоже на смешные европейские словечки, обозначающие всякую нечисть. Ни на что из того, про что рассказывала его мамаша. И теперь это казалось неудивительным. Ее сказки были гаэльскими.  
 _Вичуга_. Словно индейское ругательство. Наступающая зима, охватывающий холод и глухая тишина, пойманные в плен шести букв.  
Чарли думал, что, узнав имя демона, ты знаешь, и что с ним делать. Обретаешь власть. Но это была не власть. Это был страх, ставший материальным. Мрачное и зыбкое, истончившееся до острых и колющих форм.

— Как его побеждают? — шепотом спросил Чарли у шерифа Буна.

Он говорил едва слышно, чувствуя за спиной холод и потерю. Они были повсюду. Давили и сжимали. Страшно было даже видеть свою тень.

Шериф оторвался от стола.  
Последние несколько минут он только и делал, что писал.

— Кого? — спросил тот, как будто ему было дело. На самом деле не было. Это фраза звучала как эхо.

Чарли сглотнул неприятную слюну. Он не ел со вчерашнего утра, но чувство голода уже затерялось в нем. Притупилось, будто организм и не надеялся получить подпитку.  
Ему не хотелось озвучивать.

— Это.  
— Вичугу? — догадался шериф и усмехнулся. — Ты, конечно, обмудок, Смайт, но не полоумный же, чтобы продолжать валить свою вину на сказки?  
— Я не… — Чарли закрыл глаза. — Просто как его победить? Если это есть в легендах, как его побеждают? Чего оно боится?  
— Слушай, умник. Эту хуйню, — шериф Бун вновь хмыкнул, — придумали индейцы на севере.

Теперь было понятно, откуда шериф все это знал.

— Тебе нужно было думать лучше, если ты собирался сослаться на какую-нибудь бабайку. Мексикашек поспрашивать, у них своих историй хоть жопой жуй.  
— Но если… — Чарли отвернулся от прутьев, прислоняясь к ним спиной. Часть из них должны были быть нагреты его руками и лицом, но они все равно казались ледяными, — а если оно... пере... перемигрировало? Как еноты?

В поисках пищи. Оно же _живое_.

— О, еще и енотов сюда приплети.

Чарли чувствовал озноб и смертельную усталость, и отчаяние. Ноги казались ватными и едва держали его.

— Еноты не водятся в пустыне, — отрезал шериф в конце, кривясь. — Тут был один, но его явно подбросили. Или сам сбежал из какого бродячего цирка.  
— Но он же пришел сюда, — шепотом сказал сам себе Чарли, опустив голову.  
— Вичуга не приходит. Он появляется.  
— Что это значит?

Шериф раздраженно скрипнул зубами.

— Это твое последнее желание? Чтобы я рассказал тебе сказку?

Пройдясь до маленького окошка, в котором смутно маячил голубой квадрат неба, Чарли потер руки, чтобы согреть их.  
Он смотрел на небо, и глаза начали слезиться от того, каким далеким и чистым оно там казалось.

— Да, — прошептал Чарли. — Это мое последнее желание.

Бун закатил глаза. Он не сказал: «Что за идиот», — вслух, но Чарли все равно услышал именно это.

— Что значит «не приходит»? — спросил он вновь.

Шериф нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Потому что это дух. Демон. Его вызывают индейцы. Северные племена, алгонкины и прочие.

Вызывают. Чарли постучал кулаком по лбу, пытаясь понять. Значит… значит, он ошибся, считая, что _оно_ пришло из-под земли?

— Зачем его вызывают?  
— От безысходности? На деле наверняка они придумали его, чтобы предостеречь белых. Тронете нас — и за нас отомстит вечно голодный дух.

Поселение индейцев было полностью стерто, когда здесь заселились белые. Когда нашли серебряный рудник. Земля не была изначально проклята. Они сами навлекли на себя гнев потусторонних сил.  
Чарли потер лицо руками.

— Как его побеждают? — прошептал он вновь.

Победить вечно голодную тьму, пожирающую жизнь и тепло. Тянущую в руки смерти и ломающую изнутри.

— Как и во всех индейских сказках, — закончил шериф, — оружием белых.

Чарли тяжело сглотнул. Его не брали пули. Не взял бы и нож.

— Огнем.

Чарли оперся лбом о деревянную стенку, чувствуя ее колкую шершавость. Занозы впивались в кожу, позволяя чувствовать себя живым. Ни на что не променять это ощущение.

— Да только, — усмехнулся Бун, припоминая старинные притчи, — его не поджечь, как сухую доску. Оно дух. Само зло. Сама смерть. Ее не поймаешь. Ее не победишь. Пока есть люди, будет и она.

Чарли глубоко дышал, но воздуха не хватало.  
Вичуга вечно будет кружить вокруг проклятого серебра, из-за которого погибло целое индейское поселение. Будет кружить, не находя живой преграды из кактусов, которые держали его у шахты. Посажены оны были индейцами изначально или после, тайком, теми жалкими остатками, которые поняли, какое проклятие выпустили на свет, уже значения не имело.  
Это все не было совпадениями. Это было десятком неверных шагов в никуда.

Отнято было все.  
Земля, жизнь. Жизни. До последней.

Он дотрагивался до маленькой склянки, вспоминая чертовы скальпы. Последние индейцы.  
Трудно было размышлять, зная, что грозит тебе. Мысли вновь и вновь ускользали к мнимому ощущению удушья и внезапной тяге вдохнуть поглубже.  
Штеффен бы точно что-нибудь придумал.

Чарли посмотрел напряженно на расплывающуюся точку на дереве перед своим носом.  
 _А что еще… что еще могло существовать, если земля носила такое?_

Если его можно сжечь, если его нужно… поймать… ему только это и останется. Поймать.

— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда, — сказал Чарли серьезно. — Мне нужно решить одну проблему.

Шериф крякнул от смеха.

— Ты там спятил в замкнутом пространстве? — не без улыбки спросил он. — Может, тебе еще разрешить трахнуть мою сестру?  
— Мне… — Чарли вновь повернулся к нему, — черт, это важно. Это касается всего Мракстоуна.  
— Это уж точно, ты погадил здесь знатно.

Рассыпавшаяся по нему злость собралась, как капли ртути, стекшиеся по стеклянной тарелке. Бесформенное, потерянное, копившееся во всех его частях.  
Это было ужасно глупо.

— Ты меня, блядь, даже слушать не хочешь, — выдавил Чарли, едва сдерживаясь. — Ты и не представляешь, что… что может случиться.  
— Я знаю, что могло бы случиться, говнюк. — Шериф Бун оскалился, как старый медведь, редкими желтыми зубами. — Если бы тебя не поймали. И здесь все написано. Угон скота, разбойное нападение, грабеж, дуэли в черте города. Много вы натворили. И что-то не верится мне, что пути ваши разошлись. Такие слабаки всегда держатся вместе. Один из них точно на рыжего был похож. Третьего мы еще найдем. И то, что ты, выблядок, косишь всех, кто тебе не по душе, в моем городе, это твой смертный приговор. Ваш смертный приговор.

Он подошел так близко к прутьям, что Чарли слышал его дыхание. Пахло виски и желудком.

Он был так зол, и от шерифа так воняло.  
Чарли схватил его за воротник, рывком подтягивая к себе. Тот не ожидал подвоха. Не успев упереться, он впечатался лицом между прутьями.  
У Чарли не было возможности размахнуться или огреть сразу, не повредив руку о металл, и это больше походило на оплеуху, чем на нормальный удар.

Он мог бы потянуть дальше. Сломать ему уши, вталкивая голову между прутьев. Оглушить кулаком по макушке и, когда тело осядет, попытаться дотянуться до ключей, висящих на ремне. Крупный ключ от такого замка был всего один, даже подбирать долго бы не пришлось. Он бы успел уйти до того, как подоспел Диаз.

Но этого всего не произошло. У шерифа была большая и твердая башка.  
Почти со звоном она отскочила обратно, и Бун удержался на ногах, отпрыгивая назад и выходя из зоны, где Чарли мог достать его.

Он матернулся сквозь зубы, и Чарли увидел, как запульсировали его кулаки. Он был готов поспорить, шериф Бун был в одном шаге от того, чтобы ворваться в его клетку и избить палкой.  
Довести его. До ебучего кипения.  
В рукопашную Чарли бы взял над ним верх. Рубануть по левой щеке, по шее, дезориентировать ударом в солнечное сплетение и оглушить ударом снизу вверх.

Шериф Бун дышал тяжело, как бык перед атакой.  
У Чарли покалывало все тело в предвкушении драки, сердце накачивало кровью конечности, кулаки привычно запылали жаром, и он знал — первый удар будет лучшим.

Но не было ни первого. Ни второго. Никакого.

Шериф закрыл глаза и сделал еще один шаг назад.  
Он не повелся на провокацию.

Он был не так глуп.

Подняв свою спавшую шляпу — ногой, не приближаясь к прутьям, он вернулся к столу. Грузно опустившись на свое место, Бун дал себе минуту, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
Чарли ждал ругательств. Чарли ждал проклятий. Ждал всего, что может ударить его, если руками нельзя.

Бун вытащил из стола флягу и, тряхнув ей, приложился к ней губами.  
Он делал все до отвратительного медленно. Чарли чувствовал, что проигрывает.

— Знаешь, что такое загнанные лошади, Смайт? — внезапно сказал шериф.

Чарли знал, что такое загнанные лошади.

— Ты ведь не про лошадей сейчас, шериф? — подумав, пробормотал он. Эта беседа не могла иметь к ним отношения.  
— А ты не такой дурак, каким хочешь казаться.

Бун провел рукой вдоль стола, словно нащупывая его.

— У каждого есть свой запас энергии. — Он стукнул дном фляги о столешницу. — Жизненных сил. Кто-то расходует их грамотно. А кто-то гонит, вычерпывая себя до дна. Когда назад уже пути нет. Сгорает, как фитиль, оставляя в конце только уголек. Дерьмо.

Шериф пробежался взглядом по камере, не останавливаясь на Чарли. В его голосе затаилась враждебность. Не мог он говорить ничего хорошего.

— Такое дерьмо выгорает в Штатах, на Старом Свете, бог его знает, где еще. Жизнь на своем месте уже ему не по силам. И оно ломается. Дышит из последних сил, как загнанный конь, потому что больше ничего не может. Да только нет достаточно милосердных, чтобы добить его, чтоб не мучился. И знаешь, куда оно девается, Смайт? Конечно же знаешь. Все они. Все загнанные лошади тут же обращают свой взгляд на запад.

Он усмехнулся глухо.

— Все они смотрят на запад и думают: черт, да здесь ведь охуенно! Нет закона, нет правил. Здесь горы золота, нагребай полные карманы, а за каждую убитую индейскую жопу ты получишь хорошие такие чаевые, и месяц на них жить можно припеваючи. И эти лошадки мнят, что их дыхалки, уже не справляющейся с большим бегом, как раз хватит на это. На идеальную красивую жизнь. Не придется больше прилагать сил. Не придется бороться за глоток дыхания. Просто бреди себе дальше, пока бредется.

Раздраженно Чарли сжал прутья. Почему, почему он должен был слушать этот бред, пока там, за стеной, происходило что-то, на что он еще мог повлиять?

— Так здесь оказался ты и половина чертового Мракстоуна, — усмехнулся Бун. — Кончились силы на большой забег. Осталось только барахтаться здесь.  
— А ты здесь, шериф, явно от хорошей жизни, — зло поддел его Чарли. — В той же куче, что и все. Или ты лошадка-победитель?

Бун замолчал на мгновение.

— Кто-то должен наводить тут порядок, — сказал он. — В паддоке¹. У загнанных лошадей шансов нет, Смайт. Их пристреливают.

Чарли молчал.

— И что самое приятное, Смайт, ты знаешь? — вновь заговорил шериф. Его голос преисполнился едва сдерживаемого удовольствия, замаскированного спокойствием.

Но это было обманчивое спокойствие.

Чарли чувствовал.

— Здесь, — шериф мельком показал листовку, лежащую перед ним, — написано живым или мертвым.

Чарли представлял, что там написано. Как и везде. И что он мог поделать с этим сейчас?

— Не думаю, что мне надо ждать ответ губернатора, — сказал шериф, подумав, и сладость его голоса граничила с патокой. — Я получу два куска в любом случае.

Времени не было.

— Приятно знать, что моя жизнь дороже твоей в две тысячи раз? — спросил Чарли, не смотря на него. Было страшно.

Шериф Бун посмотрел на него, и глаза его были холодные, как лед.

— Приятно знать, что сегодня вечером на одного грязного ублюдка станет меньше.

Чарли хотел парировать предположением о том, что шериф решит сам себе отстрелить голову, но внезапно понял, что не может говорить. Голос стих, как смелость и желание действия внутри.

— Еще одной бесполезной клячей меньше.

Вечером.  
Господи.

 

***

Штеффен курил сигареты одну за одной и к какой-то перестал распознавать абсолютно любые запахи. Внутри гулко носилось беспокойство, заняв все основные пять чувств. Он едва ли видел что-то перед собой и примерно так же слышал.

— Они не мочь арестовать так просто, — говорила где-то позади Магда.

Она все еще толкла сахар в ступке. Люди снаружи шумели, кто-то стучал в дверь, непонятно, то ли кулаками, то ли сапогами. Все оттеснилось на задний план.

— Я не знаю, черт побери, — Нокс очередной раз плеснул руками, — я сам ничего не знаю. Может, было за что. Я не знаю. Они и меня теперь ищут.  
— Но что тогда делать? — каркнул Штеффен. Голос от молчания и табака охрип, он сам не ожидал, что скажет так громко. — Надо его вытащить.

Нужно было взять с собой деньги. Если его выпустят под залог… главное, чтобы его выпустили. А там уже и все остальное решится.  
Мысли о Чарли вытеснили тревожным облаком разрозненные пятна размышлений о том, что они делали. Он даже не мог вспомнить, что они делали. Толкли что-то.

Штеффен не слышал, что именно говорил Нокс. Кивая на ходу, он вернулся в свой кабинет и отодвинул верхний ящик. Мешок из грубой ткани совсем полегчал.  
Он пересчитал деньги, что у него были. Их количество ничего хорошего не сулило. Но если он мог сделать хоть что-то, он сделал бы.

— Я пойду в полицейский участок, — сказал он, предположительно прерывая чью-то реплику.

Оба замолчали.  
Нокс закусил губу, упрямо засовывая руки в карманы. Он выдвинул левую ногу вперед, стукнув пяткой по половицам.

— А мне что делать? — спросил он, немного помолчав. — Нам же нужно. Это все.  
— Мы так и не знаем, что это все, — ответил Штеффен, потерянно рассматривая силуэты людей за занавесками. — Я сейчас… я просто… просто нам нужен Чарли. Он мог узнать что-нибудь.  
— Вряд ли. Они схватили его сразу же. Он даже не успел зайти к проститутке. Хотя, может, у него еще какой план был.

Фразы пробегали мимо ушей. Штеффену нужно было сосредоточиться.  
Нокс был неправ. Если Чарли угодил в тюрьму, то он выполнил, по крайней мере, часть их плана — встретился с шерифом. И от этой информации могло зависеть все.  
Или нет.

— Нокс, помоги, пожалуйста, Магде, — попросил Штеффен, натягивая куртку.

Он осторожно выглянул в просвет щели задней двери. Здесь еще никого не было. Слава богу.

— Я скоро вернусь, — уверенно сказал он напоследок.

Он слышал скулеж Отважного из-за двери, но в этот раз не взял его с собой.

* * *

 **Паддок** — огороженная площадка рядом со стойлом, предназначенная для содержания лошадей.


	32. Глава 32. Восхитительная

Первые минуты Нокс ужасно злился на Штеффена. Зачем он просил помочь мадам? Своей рукой Нокс мог с успехом только по столу постучать или таз попередвигать. Он и в нос пальцем с трудом попадал, какая еще речь могла идти о мелкой работе? А вся работа здесь была мелкая. Толочь сахар, смешивать, заворачивать.

Мадам Магда была сердобольна.

— Присядьте отдыхайте, — сказала она, предлагая ему стул.

Нокс чувствовал, как стыдливо кукожится его гордость, и покачал головой.  
Черт, и как у Чарли все так быстро получалось? Раз — и у них уже любовь. Или как там это называлось?

При мысли о Чарли все в теле болезненно заныло, как будто ему стала мала кожа.  
А вдруг все? Вдруг все уже кончилось? Его застрелили без суда и следствия, застрелили трусливо в затылок, чтобы не видеть его глаз. И Нокс остался один.  
В горле жгло. Нокс не представлял, каково было без Чарли. Каким бы странным и неправильным он ни был, он… Он заботился о нем, опекал, ему было дело до Нокса. Больше, чем родителям и семье. Они срослись, как уродливые близнецы, и их жизни превратились в их жизнь. Две колеи, слившиеся вместе в одну большую дорогу.  
Раньше с ними был Билли Боб, который вел их. Потом за них решал Чарли. Если… если у Нокса никого не станет, это будет неправильно. Он не представлял, что будет делать.

Мадам Магда усиленно работала, и ему так хотелось ей помочь, но он не знал как.  
Нет, не только в том, чтобы растолочь сахар. Но…

Ноксу нравился Клаус. Он мог представить, как они проводят время вместе. Нокс мог бы научить его разным штукам. Ездить на лошади, штопать штаны. Мог бы научить взламывать замки. Ну и всякому, что он еще умел.  
Наверное, мадам была бы против.

Нокс посмотрел на левую руку и грустно хмыкнул.  
Может быть, у Чарли все выходило, потому что он… делал что-то? Не ждал?

Нокс представил, что задает ей какой-нибудь вопрос, и его горло резко сжалось. Мысли вились в голове раздраженным пчелиным роем и только бесили.  
 _Но Чарли бы спросил._

— Мадам, а вы замуж не собираетесь? — резко выпалил он.

Кажется, Нокс фразу прокричал.  
Черт. Черт. Черт. Сейчас она скажет ему: «Моя твоя не понимает, глупый человек».

Она не сказала.  
Мадам прервалась, анализируя его слова, а потом продолжила работать, немного медленнее, чем работала до этого.  
Сильнее выпрямила спину. Выглядело это очень строго, и он почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчуганом.

— Нет, — ответила она через долгие пару минут. — Я не собираюсь.

Ноксу показалось, он вспотел.  
Черт. Надо было сначала сказать ей, что он знает о том, что они не муж и жена. И что догадался сам. Но судя по отсутствию удивления, она была в курсе, что секрет их отношений раскрыт.

Нокс покусал губу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — В смысле плохо. В смысле, это не имеет никакого значения. И… я… я к тому, что хорошо, что нет у вас жениха… потому что странно было бы иметь жениха, когда вы… делаете вид, что вы двое… я имею в виду… И ребенок. Уф. Это все сложно, да?

Нокс заткнулся, мысленно побивая себя палкой по голове. Зачем он вообще рот открывал?

— Извините, — выдавил он.

Нокс чувствовал, как будто это он, а не она, слаб в английском. Даже в голове слова складывались в какие-то глупости. Как можно было просто взять и спросить?

Он посмотрел на нее.  
Она была так добра, смела и красива. И руки, руки у нее были волшебными.

— Вы прекрасны, — сказал Нокс на выдохе. — Изумительны.

Он думал, что он покраснеет, но он не покраснел. Ему не было стыдно за это.

— И если у вас… если что-то изменится… в смысле, если вдруг вы решите, что пора выходить замуж там… и у какого-нибудь американского парня появится шанс, это будет… знаете, здорово.

Все заслуживали шанса. А заслуживал его он?  
Мадам была вся в сахаре. Ей ужасно шло.

Нокс хотел бы отвести глаза, но не мог.  
Она молчала, думала, смотрела на ступку, и он даже предположил, что она все же поняла не все его слова, и, может быть, стоило выразиться как-нибудь иначе. И он бы попробовал выразиться иначе.  
Но стоило ему открыть рот, мадам Магда подняла свой взгляд к его лицу.

— Думаю, такое возможно, — сказала она, не моргая.

У Нокса закружилась голова.

— Возможно, — повторила она.

Он не мог перестать улыбаться. Его душа просто пела в тот миг, и ему так хотелось поделиться этим с Чарли. Но Чарли не было с ним. Чарли не было нигде рядом. Горечь этой потери сдавливала его сердце железными обручами.  
Он не мог быть счастлив, когда Чарли был в беде.  
Они должны были его вытащить. Любой ценой.

***

Чарли облизнул пересохшие губы. Пить хотелось ужасно. Даже вместо обычного ощущения накатывающей тошноты, отдающегося сухим привкусом желчи во рту, остались только бесцельные позывы сжимающегося горла.  
Вода кончилась утром, а еще просить он не стал.  
Его последний день проходил дерьмово.  
От недостатка влаги в организме то знобило, то жарило, и казалось, стоит прилечь — он облегчит жизнь шерифу и его кодле сам, просто сдохнет.

В голове шумела пустота. В какой-то момент Чарли позавидовал тем, кого быстро и неотвратимо разорвали темные челюсти вичуги. Они хотя бы не ждали тянущиеся бесконечно минуты, гадая, когда наступит этот момент — когда тебе скажут: «На выход. Петля зовет, Смайти-бой».

Его почти захлестнуло облегчение, когда он услышал хлопок двери. Может быть, эту мучительную лихорадку закончат прямо сейчас?  
Болезненное облегчение растаяло. Надежда на то, что это конец, ушла.   
О, как Чарли не хотел бы, чтобы Штеффен видел его в таком виде. Здесь, в клетке.  
Отчаяние и желание спрятаться куда-то пересиливало все остальное. Глаза под веками щипало горячими пальцами, и он не знал, куда деться.  
Он забился в угол, под темную сень тени от стены, ускользая от квадрата света из окна, но страх, отвращение и дрожь это никуда не дело.

— Доктор, а я как раз хотел послать за тобой Диаза, — поприветствовал Штеффена шериф Бун, лениво наклоняя голову в сторону.  
— За мной? — рассеянно спросил тот, оглядываясь.

О. Он знал, что Чарли здесь. Он зашел не случайно.  
Внутренности Чарли скрутились в узел змей. Как он узнал? Может быть… может быть, Нокс ему рассказал? Это было хорошо. Значит, Ноксу удалось вернуться.  
Но он не мог полноценно чувствовать радость. Ничего не мог.

— Сегодня намечается представление, — объявил шериф и повернулся к камере, выискивая его взглядом.

Штеффен держал руки за спиной. Чарли не видел из-за замка верхнюю часть его лица, но кадык на его шее тяжело ходил.

— Поймали одного ублюдка с плаката, — довольно продолжил шериф Бун, демонстрируя ему листовку. — Полиция работает, черт побери.

Штеффен опустил глаза, читая с бумаги. Он молчал, но губы его были разомкнуты.  
Чарли представлял, что именно тот может читать, и от этого становилось еще хуже. Как будто он мог что-то изменить. Не мог.  
Лучше Штеффену было просто взять и уйти.

Он не уходил.

— Навели с дружками шороху на востоке, — заговорил шериф, прибавляя красок, — теперь и у нас тут хотел устроить кровавую баню. Но ничего. Мы с такими быстро разбираемся, верно, док?

Штеффен не двигался. Только бы он не заговорил. У него будут большие проблемы, если шериф узнает, что он все это время укрывал Чарли у себя.  
Разумные мысли оставляли голову, уступая место обрывкам, бессмысленным и болезненно чувствительным.

Чарли думал о том, что больше не почувствует под собой мощное лошадиное тело, несущее его вперед, в будущее.  
Не ощутит кипяще-ячменный привкус виски, щекочущий каждый нерв.  
Не стукнет Нокса по плечу и не узнает больше его дружбы. Как не узнает больше Билли Боба никогда.  
Его не поцелует доктор, разглядевший за его отталкивающей скорлупой то, что Чарли сам в себе не видел.

Ему хотелось выть, но он не издавал ни звука.

— Это не может быть какой-то ошибкой? — спросил Штеффен через пару минут напряженного молчания. — Он же вроде неплохой парень.

Чарли слышал, как медленно он говорил, словно стараясь не выдать себя, и от этого внутри все рвалось, как старая протертая простыня. В лоскуты, истончаясь до дыр.

— Нет, — легко сказал шериф. — А что, вы знакомы?

_Скажи нет, просто скажи нет._

— Он помогал мне с кое-какими пациентами, — сказал Штеффен без запинки, как будто это было правдой.

Слова срывались с его губ так просто, что Чарли и сам в них начинал верить.

— Наверняка грабанул кого-то по ходу, — предположил шериф, делая паузу, будто ожидая подтверждения.

У Чарли не было слов, чтобы спорить. Это все. Оно ведь могло кончиться?

— Нет, не думаю, — твердо ответил Штеффен и повернулся к нему. — Он мог… я считаю, он мог заразиться кое-чем.  
— О. — Шериф поджал губы. — Ну, теперь это не имеет значения, да? Потому что вздернем мы его раньше, чем он начнет страдать по этому поводу.

Штеффен замолчал.  
Чарли не знал, что творилось в голове, но если хоть что-нибудь из того, что было в его собственной, то он чертовски хорошо держал себя в руках.

— Так, а ты чего… — Возможно, шериф Бун хотел спросить наконец, зачем сам Штеффен пришел к нему, но тот не дал задать вопрос до конца.  
— Он может быть сейчас заразным сам, — выдал тот быстро. — Я… может быть… может быть, я могу купить его? Мне не помешало бы изучить, как проходит болезнь, и на нем не жалко будет использовать какие-то лекарства. У меня есть немного денег на исследования. Может, сойдемся по цене?

Его голос задрожал в конце, и Чарли хотелось сжаться в маленькую-маленькую точку, чтобы не видеть его слабость. Не видеть, как он отдает последнее за его вшивую шкуру.

Шериф откинул голову назад, словно всерьез размышляя над этим предложением.

— Думаю, я могу отдать тебе его, — сказал он, помедлив.

У Чарли забилось сердце, разрывая грудную клетку. Это сработает?

— Но голова его нужна мне лично, — обрубил все надежды шериф Бун, — за нее награда. И это уж поважнее, чем какая-то болезнь. Устраивает, док?

Чарли не хотел, чтобы Штеффен смотрел на него сейчас. Не то чтобы он выглядел намного хуже, чем обычно. Но ему казалось, он выглядит, как загнанное в клетку дикое животное. Потерявшее весь свой лоск и нрав, свалявшееся старым ковром, слабое и лишенное угрозы. Кусок плоти, что все еще шевелилась, но была едва жива, поглощенная тьмой, голодом и тоской.

Штеффен не моргал, смотря на него, и, господи, как бы Чарли хотел, чтобы он отвел глаза. Не смотрел на него так. Как на свою последнюю надежду. Не Мракстоуна, города, погрязшего в своем дерьме. А свою.  
Чарли не хотел быть последней надеждой этого славного парня.  
Можно ли было просто взять это и вырвать из груди? Из своей. Из его. Залатать прохудившееся место, делающее их уязвимыми. Чарли казалось, в нем не достает теперь огромного куска, который мог заполнить Штеффен. Всем, чего не было у него самого.  
Он не знал, как Штеффен с этим справляется, потому что Чарли сам не справлялся с этим никак. Чем больше он загонял это чувство куда-нибудь в темный уголок себя, тем глубже оно пускало корни.

— Я могу хотя бы его осмотреть? — попросил Штеффен, тяжело сглотнув. — Чтобы знать. Чтобы знать, что он не заразит вас или кого-то еще.  
— Это пожалуйста, — внезапно согласился шериф Бун. — И уж если заразный, то не стесняйся пришить его сразу. Нам тут чумные не нужны. Или чем он там болен.

Штеффен громко дышал носом, кивая.

— Можно воды? — попросил он, разворачиваясь к шерифу.

Тот не обрадовался его просьбе. Воды под руками у него не было, и ему пришлось встать.  
Чарли на секунду представил, что тот уйдет, Штеффен отопрет его камеру, и они убегут вместе.  
Но потом шериф, сделав пару шагов ко входной двери, вернулся к столу и взял связку ключей, вешая их к себе на пояс. Со звяканьем металла на ремне он и удалился.

И если Чарли знал, как им следует себя вести, пока он рядом, то теперь… теперь он ничего не понимал.

— Чарли, господи, — первым заговорил Штеффен, вплотную подходя к его решетке.

Он дотронулся до нее кончиками пальцев, и клетчатая тень легла на его светлое лицо.  
Чарли не чувствовал сил, чтобы подняться и подойти к нему, но и на месте остаться не смог.

Штеффен протянул руку между прутьями, обхватывая его голову и гладя по затылку, как разбившего колено ребенка. Его прикосновение, такое теплое, такое необходимое, чувствовалось глотком свежего воздуха.  
Чарли уткнулся лицом в решетку, закрывая глаза.

— Чарли, что нам делать? — спросил Штеффен, пытаясь обнять его второй рукой.

Выходило больно. От упирающихся в грудь металлических штырей, от невозможности прикоснуться ко всему его телу. От новых заборов, что отнимали их друг у друга и создавали между ними расстояния.

Чарли не знал, что им делать. Совсем не знал.  
Он чувствовал запах Штеффена так близко. Ему хотелось зажмуриться и просто дышать им. Чтобы пропитаться им. Чтобы сохранить его. Чтобы помнить до конца.  
В горле горчило, и сухой рот казался чужим, непригодным для слов.

— Я облажался, — сказал Чарли, выталкивая фразы из себя. — Вы должны продолжить без меня.  
— Зачем ты так говоришь? — Штеффен потерся носом о его лоб, и от этого подкосились колени. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

В какой-то момент Чарли показалось, что он бы упал, если бы его не придерживали.

— Это… мне кажется, что это называется вичуга, — сказал он, подавляя необходимость говорить о чем-то другом. — И возможно… Возможно, что его нельзя победить. И, думаю, единственный способ…

Это было безумно. Это было неправильно. Это было убийством здравого смысла.  
Это было последним вариантом.

— Просто сжечь все там нахрен, — выдохнул он. — Завалить эту чертову шахту.  
— Но она же завалена.  
— Нет.

Чарли нашел в себе силы выпутаться из его рук, отходя назад. Он поднял глаза, рассматривая лицо Штеффена. Тот держался за прутья, не сдвигаясь с места.

— Шериф солгал о том, что случилось тогда. И она осталась. Как дырка брошенная. И это… эта тварь там и осталась. И до сих пор живет.

У Чарли чесались глаза, зудела кожа. Но он никогда раньше не ощущал такой уверенности.

— Если оно живет в шахте, — Он зажмурился, окунаясь в мягкую розовую темноту век. Совсем не такую жгучую и поглощающую, которую встретил там, дни назад, — если оно там живет, и шахта открыта… мы должны просто. Просто уничтожить ее.  
— Уничтожить? — ошеломленно переспросил Штеффен.

Он говорил тихо, но слышно его было очень отчетливо.

— Уничтожить, — повторил Чарли. — Взорвать. Сравнять с землей. Засыпать.

Штеффен отпустил решетку, потирая руки друг о друга.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто это легко.

Он вздохнул, упираясь лбом в прутья.

— Для начала… мы никак не можем узнать, снаружи оно или внутри. Если под землей не его дом, а лишь укрытие. И… если оно окажется снаружи…

Чарли пожал плечами.

— Ему будет некуда деться. И оно… оно, возможно, уничтожит всех, — закончил Штеффен, вздрагивая. — Может… если в этот год будет так же, как раньше, то…

Он замолчал, не давая себе договорить. Это не было вариантом. Они оба боялись, но больше откладывать решение было нельзя.

— Мы должны что-то сделать, — сказал Чарли, проходясь по камере. — И сделать так, чтобы вышло. Что мы знаем?

Он остановился и сел.

— Мы _полагаем_ , что оно охотится только в темное время суток. Когда… когда нет солнца. Значит, внутри оно находится… ну, когда светло. И если мы… если мы закроем шахту, когда будет светло, оно точно останется внутри. И шахта станет для него ловушкой.

Штеффен нахмурился.

— Нам придется очень быстро.

Конец фразы он прошептал, но потом и сам понял, что его не слышно и повторил.

— Очень быстро копать, если мы хотим погрести кого-то заживо.

Чарли потер переносицу.  
Он думал об этом. Уже некоторое время размышлял, представляя, как это будет. И теперь мысль, казавшаяся последней лучинкой, обретала плоть.

— Я думаю, что знаю, где достать… — он закашлялся, — где достать динамит.

Чарли нырнул в воспоминания, казавшиеся мертвыми уже многие дни. Погашенные алкогольным туманом, стертые новыми впечатлениями, вспыхивающими яркими лампами при попытке взглянуть в… эту… как ее там. Ретроперспективу.

— Мне… мне говорила об этом одна проститутка. Она знает тебя. Лавинья.  
— Лавинья. Болтушка, — кивнул Штеффен. — Ты разговаривал с ней об этом?  
— Нет, конечно. Она… она просто много говорила. Обо всем. Я даже не знаю, действительно ли она знает или просто… просто несла глупости, чтобы придать себе…  
— Важности?  
— Важности.

Он задумывался об этом раньше. Конечно, наверняка это было именно так. Ведь в конце концов Лавинья только и делала, что болтала. Может быть, она вообще и слова правды ему не сказала за это время.  
Но вдруг… вдруг…

— Ты должен найти ее, Штеф. Это… да, я знаю, что это сказать проще, чем сделать. Но это единственное, что остается.  
— Чарли, но послушай. Даже если мы достанем динамит… Ночью _его_ не будет внутри, а когда светло, в другой шахте, новой шахте, работают люди. Ты видел карту. Нет ни одного шанса что-либо сделать, не навредив им.  
— Мы можем предупредить их, — рассеянно сказал Чарли, постукивая пальцем по губам  
— Нас никто не послушает, — покачал головой Штеффен. — Особенно после новости о том, что шахту может засыпать и перекрыть поток серебра. Мракстоун живет за счет него.

Чарли раздраженно скривился. У него нервно задергался кончик носа.

— Мне похуй, послушают они или нет, — отрезал он. — Если кто-то решит остаться в шахте, зная, что может оказаться погребенным заживо… из-за серебра… это его проблемы.

Чарли бросил взгляд на дверь. Они все еще были одни.

— Иди, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать. Вы должны это сделать.  
— Чарли, я не могу тебя тут оставить, — покачал головой Штеффен.

Чарли каркнул сухим смехом. Слишком много подобных разговоров, и все они приносят неприятности.

— Я сам себя здесь оставил. — Он вздохнул, поднимая глаза к потолку. Их словно кололи маленькие иголки. — Я вам уже не нужен. Просто сделайте это. И Нокс… помоги ему выбраться отсюда. Его лицо тоже есть на плакате и… его просто не должны здесь видеть. Помоги ему.  
— Чарли…  
— Хватит звать меня по имени, это раздражает, — грубо ответил он, отворачиваясь.

Как будто у него был какой-то выбор. Как будто он сидел здесь по своей воле.  
Наверное, по своей. Когда ты ведешь подобную жизнь, сворачивая на темные дорожки, ты подписываешь себе приговор своей собственной рукой, и от этого никуда не деться.

Дверь сзади скрипнула, и Чарли инстинктивно отпрыгнул назад. Там никого не оказалось, но все равно его взбесило, что Штеффен не сдвинулся с места.

— Отойди, — попросил Чарли, отворачиваясь. — Не хочу, чтобы они что-то подумали. Чтобы у тебя были неприятности.  
— Чарли.

Штеффен все еще прикасался лбом к прутьям и смотрел на него, не моргая. У него блестели глаза, и Чарли не знал, от чего именно. Они выглядели болезненно, окаймленные розовым. Тяжелые мешки делали его старше своего возраста.  
Чарли не хотел об этом думать. Но как он мог?

Рука Штеффена между прутьев казалась такой беззащитной. Он тянул ее к нему доверчиво, и кто еще решится сунуть ладошку в клетку с… с кем? Зверьком?  
Глупым. Бессмысленным. Живущим одним днем.  
Чарли не хотел быть таким снова.  
Осознание, что его вновь видят как тупое пойманное животное, душило, походило на привкус тухлого мяса. И то, каким он видел Штеффена, не делало все лучше.  
Он чувствовал, что теряет, так ярко. Груз давил на грудь, мешая подняться, а стоило поверить в себя, на него уже жало настоящее — толстыми стальными прутьями.

— Здорово, что мы вот это вот все, — выдавил Чарли, отворачиваясь от руки Штеффена. — Делали.

Он пытался вспомнить что-то физическое, естественное. Пошлое до оскомины. Но каждая линия картины прошлого вызывала в нем только пугающий трепет.

— Здорово.  
— Ага. — Чарли посмотрел на окошко. — Я имею в виду, что… ну знаешь, это было очень прямо да. Ебля с тобой была восхитительной.

Штеффен тихо усмехнулся сзади, повторяя за ним.

— Восхитительная ебля, — выдохнул он. — Такое мог сказать только ты.  
— М-м. — Чарли вновь сглотнул. Комок, перекрывший горло, мешал даже вдыхать. — Это ты.

_Просто уйди. Дай мне опошлить все, что было между нами, чтобы груз потери не давил так на грудь._

— Штеф-фен, — проговорил Чарли и горько посмеялся про себя.

Он не мог ничего с собой делать и шагнул назад. Спиной, чтобы не видеть. Чтобы не соотносить с собой. Чтобы не знать.  
Он тронул пальцы Штеффена, переплетая их со своими. Они были длинные, теплые и сухие. Касаясь их, он чувствовал себя увереннее.

— Чарли, ты — самое ценное, что я находил сам, — прошептал Штеффен ему на левое ухо, дотрагиваясь губами до кончиков его грязных волос. Так тихо, но он слышал. — Я не дам тебе пропасть.

Прикосновение казалось прозрачным и несуществующим.  
Хлопнула дверь, внося тяжелый запах шерифа Буна и его самого вместе за ним. Ощущение тела сзади пропало.

— При обезвоживании зараза быстрее распространяется, — объяснил Штеффен, пряча руки.

Он говорил что-то еще, но все, что мог Чарли, это глотать воду из кружки. Крупными глотками, позволяя струйкам стекать по подбородку. Он думал о том, что Штеффен был водой, которая смочила его. Утолила его жажду и принесла в его жизнь больший смысл. Он хотел видеть его глаза каждый божий день. Он хотел обладать им всецело. Он хотел все, чего не мог иметь. Всегда так было.

— Так он больной или что? — спросил шериф Бун.

Штеффен повернулся к Чарли, смотря, словно только на пациента. Он задержал на нем взгляд и повернулся к шерифу.

— Полностью здоров.  
— Хех, ну это ненадолго, — довольно заметил тот. — В половину шестого Диаз зайдет за вами, док.

Штеффен поджал губы. Молча кивнув, он вышел в дверь. Уверенно и целеустремленно.  
Он так и не обернулся.  
 _Не приходи больше. Пожалуйста._

***

Нокс ожидал, что Штеффену хватит ума зайти обратно в дом через заднюю дверь, и там его и поджидал. Видимо, у того были другие планы.  
Ему в спину неслось что-то нелестное про: «Эй, а док здесь. Нам что, пришивки сама баба готовила?», — но он едва ли обращал на них внимание.  
Стряхнув куртку на комод, доктор Штеффен прошел мимо собаки и никак не отреагировал на ее радостное приветствие.  
У Нокса похолодело в животе. Блядь. Неужели… неужели… о, нет. Чарли же не могли… его не могли в самом деле пристрелить?

Он почувствовал себя таким маленьким и пустым, и одиноким. Картины метались в голове, и он боялся задать хоть какой-то вопрос. Даже не так… он боялся получить на него ответ.

Нокс робко дотронулся до запястья Магды, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то чужое прикосновение. Она подняла глаза устало, следя за Штеффеном, и хотя не сказала ни слова, он ее понял.

— Эй, — позвал Нокс, неожиданно робко даже для себя. — Что произошло, доктор? Где Чарли? Он… он в тюрьме? Он жив?

Штеффен оперся обеими руками о столешницу, опустив голову. Лицо его покраснело, брови сошлись на переносице, будто он о чем-то крепко задумался.  
Он молчал. Было это хорошо или плохо?  
Нокс открыл рот, чтобы снова спросить, если Штеффен его не услышал. Но вместо этого ему пришлось шагнуть назад.  
Доктор Штеффен одним яростным ударом смахнул тяжелый лоток с инструментами, заставив полететь к окну, словно сделанный из картона. Один из острых ножей вонзился в щель между половиц, деревянная трубочка закружилась на месте. Ему этого было мало. Ногой он пнул сам стол, и тот от силы толчка отъехал к противоположной стене, скрипя ножкой.  
Штеффен шагнул назад, словно не веря в то, что делает. Шагал, пока не уперся лопатками в стену, и обессиленно сел на стул рядом.

У Нокса похолодело внутри.

— Чарли хотят сегодня повесить, — выдохнул доктор так же внезапно, как и разразился приступом гнева. — Господи боже, его хотят повесить.  
— Что? — бессмысленно переспросил Нокс, едва ли понимая, что тот говорит.

Штеффен не отвечал с пару минут. Это раздражало, и Нокс утопал в своем незнании. Информация доходила до него медленно, все время встречая какие-то преграды внутри. И та, о которую бились все мысли, стояла неизменной стеной. _Чарли не мог умереть._

— Доктор, повтори, что ты сказал, — потребовал Нокс, хотя знал, что ни одна фраза сейчас не поможет.

В нем колотилась злость, и в такие моменты он очень хорошо понимал Чарли, срывающегося по велению настроения.  
Чарли.

Штеффен вдохнул резко и, опираясь о спинку стула, выпрямился. Его лицо покраснело, а глаза яростно блестели.

— Мы вытащим его, — решительно сказал он, маршируя к окну. Таким тоном, как будто с ним спорили.

Нокс ничего не понимал. Он не выдержал, садясь на освобожденный стул. Сложив руки, он попытался осмыслить происходящее. Или выглядеть так, как будто ему требовалось это осмысление.

— Его схватили по объявлению, — пробормотал Штеффен. — За то… за все, что вы там делали. Листовка.

О, черт. И здесь им не нашлось места. Штаты ползли у них по пятам и нагнали там, где они задержались больше положенного.  
Нокс никогда не думал о том, что им придется столкнуться с этим. Попалось несколько охотников за головами, но это были больше бравые алкоголики, мечтающие сорвать куш. Парочку они пристрелили, еще двое зассали на половине пути, своими действиями только вынудив их сняться с якоря и вновь затеряться в глубине Америки.

— В основном… это… это прошлое, — тихо сказал Нокс, пытаясь оправдаться. — Он… он никогда не стрелял в того, кто не заслуживал пули.  
— Для них это не имеет значения. — Штеффен выдохнул, проходясь до окна.  
— Ну, — Нокс замялся, — я думал, это имеет значение для тебя.

Штеффен не поворачивался, но молчал, и Ноксу уже показалось, что он сказал лишнее.  
Зачем он вообще это ляпнул? Зачем дал понять, что знает что-то неподобающее о них? О. Какое это все имело значение, если Чарли собирались вешать?

— Как мы вытащим его? — почти сразу же спросил он, сбивая Штеффена с мыслей, в которые тот мог погрузиться слишком глубоко. — Ты уже думал об этом?

Доктор развернулся. С его лица окончательно исчезли все эмоции. Это сердило Нокса. Ему же не было все равно?  
Но было похоже на то. Штеффен медленно вытянул сигарету из коробки. Докрутил помятый кончик, прикуривая. Делал все это он так тщательно, что это раздражало.  
Только крепко затянувшись, он удостоил Нокса ответом.

— Мы вытащим Чарли, — сказал Штеффен. Сигарета, прилипшая к уголку его рта, тряхнулась в подтверждение. — Вытащим Чарли и прикроем шахту.

Он говорил так серьезно, что даже если бы у Нокса были возражения, он не стал бы их озвучивать.

— Итак. — Доктор выпустил дым из ноздрей, поднимая глаза. — Нам нужны проститутка, оружие и много керосина. А тебе, Нокс, придется вновь переодеться в женщину.

Нокс вздохнул.


	33. Глава 33. Кузнец, морж и Эвелин

Магда с Клаусом не вписывались в его план, совсем не вписывались, но их нужно было куда-то деть. 

— Я не могу оставить вас одних с этой толпой, — сказал Штеффен, качая головой.

Малыш Клаус даже не обернулся. Он был так доволен, что ему доверили важное дело — мешать муку с травой, муку, потому что кончился сахар, — что не отвлекался ни на что.  
Толпа иссякала, но не так быстро, как его время. Их время. День перевалил за полдень, солнце начало путь назад, за горизонт.  
Чарли осталось немного.

— Мы справимся, — сказала Магда твердо. — Ты недооцениваешь меня.

Она успокаивающе погладила его по руке, и Штеффен кивнул. Куда больше в этот момент он боялся переоценить себя.

***

Опять Лавинья.  
На самом деле Нокс не верил в то, что она знает, у кого достать взрывчатку. Он вообще уже ни во что не верил после того, как ему пришлось провести ночь под скрипучей кроватью, попасться под пару каблуков, а после испытать на себе верх стыда — нарядиться в женские шмотки. Ну, то есть… должно быть, само по себе это не было стыдно. Женщины же это носили. Но ему ощущать себя замотанным в цветную занавеску совершенно не нравилось.

Поэтому воодушевлением он не горел, когда вновь пришлось сделать это — иначе ему дом было не покинуть.  
Он взглянул на себя в зеркало перед уходом, и его невольно передернуло. Так близко он цыганскую шлюху еще не видел. Но с одним этот костюм справлялся хорошо — прятал и лицо, и волосы. Да и фигуру, пожалуй. Магда постаралась с корсетом. Если бы Ноксу не было так больно, он бы нашел ситуацию пикантной.

Стоило Ноксу переступить порог «Пятки», ему тут же был выказан интерес. Он впервые понял, насколько раздражающими могут быть мужчины, игнорирующие слово «нет» и легкие удары.

Увернувшись от очередных джентльменов, охотящихся за удачей, Нокс огляделся. Теперь он чувствовал себя более определенно. Он знал, как выглядит Лавинья, знал ее и знал, что она может помочь.  
 _Надеялся._

Пара шлюх посмотрели на него испепеляющими взглядами, пока он пытался высмотреть среди сумрака таверны и редких клиентов знакомую шевелюру. Они не видели, как вчера Лавинья помогала ему одеваться, хотя явно что-то подозревали.

— Смотри, у этой потаскухи юбка, как у тебя, — раздалось где-то сбоку.

Нокс резво завернул за колонну. Внизу Лавиньи не было.  
Он не рискнул спрашивать у хозяина таверны, где она, потому что сейчас выглядел и без того подозрительно. Не хватало привлекать внимания еще и здесь.  
В углу зашумели картежники, и Нокс воспользовался отвлекающим фактором, кидаясь плашмя на лестницу. С такого ракурса его не должно быть видно.

Краем глаза он заметил, как один из алкашей, увидев его в виде ползущего наверх по лестнице цветастого полотна, раздраженно отставил бутылку в сторону.

Дневных клиентов было не сравнить с вечерними. Почти все двери были распахнуты. В основном комнаты пустовали, лишь из пары доносились звуки поскрипывающих кроватей.  
Нокс сглотнул, прижимаясь к стене. Громилы видно не было. Мог ли он отойти ненадолго или просто остаться внизу, потому что клиенты были постоянными, к примеру, Нокс точно не знал. Во всяком случае очень рассчитывать на долгое отсутствие он не стал.  
За первой дверью он не различил ничего особо опасного. Обрюзгший мужик с пиететом стаскивал с длинных ног шлюхи заштопанные чулки, пофыркивая с удовольствием, будто пес, поглощающий мясную похлебку.   
Другую занятую комнату оккупировали трое. Две девицы на кровати, задрав юбки, лежали на животах, лениво переговариваясь, пока клиент, воображая себя пекарем, разминал сразу четыре булочки. Его взведенный прибор, торчащий из брюк, постукивал то одну, то другую, и ему это очень нравилось. Свои движения он озвучивал: «Динь-дон, бом-бом».  
А вот зрители ему по вкусу не пришлись.

— Я оплатил на час! — услышал Нокс до того, как успел захлопнуть дверь. О нее что-то ударилось с той стороны, но мягко. Должно быть, подушка или что-то из одежды, свернутое в комок.

Нокс остановился на минутку, давая себе паузу. Он никогда особо не задумывался о том, что в бордель можно приходить за чем-то, кроме того, чтобы засунуть природную выпуклость в природную впуклость.  
Некоторые люди были просто больными.

Оставалось две комнаты.  
В первой происходила возня под одеялом. Именно сопровождающие ее ожесточенные скрипы раздавались по всему коридору. Нокс не очень хотел на это все смотреть, поэтому сразу позвал:

— Лавинья?

Ему не ответили.  
Он решительно потянул одеяло на себя, алкая увидеть искомую мадам.

— Блядь, — недовольно цокнул Нокс, когда не опознал ни в одном из участников пары Лавинью. — Это…

Коротко стриженный клиент, размерами в два-три раза превышающий Нокса, повернул голову, впиваясь в него злым взглядом.

— Я тут… зашла спросить, вам не дует? — Нокс попятился назад. — Дверь прикрыть, может?  
— Сейчас встану и тебя прикрою, ведьма!  
— Я прикрою.  
— Ты!..  
— Уже прикрыла.

Надо было дергать отсюда. Здоровяк не пробыл бы в компании проститутки слишком долго, и попасться ему на глаза Ноксу точно не хотелось.  
Он даже подумал о том, что мог проглядеть Лавинью внизу и только напрасно нарушает покой клиентов стыдного дома, но, о, последняя дверь несла облегчение.

Ноксу хватило пары секунд, чтобы оценить откровенность сцены и различить в шлюхе, обслуживающей клиента, Лавинью.  
Развернувшись спиной к комнате, он привалился к стене.

— Привет, Лавинья, — поздоровался Нокс, рассматривая потолок.

Скрип чуть поулегся.

— Это что за грымза? — спросил мужской голос с надрывом.  
— Это… — Лавинья откашлялась, — друг Чарли?  
— Да, это я.

Ноксу было жутко неудобно разговаривать с увлеченной парочкой, но ему представлялось, что им это было делать еще неудобнее. 

— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросила Лавинья задыхающимся голосом. — Вещи принес? Тебя уже не ищут?  
— Я… — Нокс скривился, хмурясь. — Вы еще долго будете это делать? Я не хочу, чтобы мы это обсуждали так.  
— Что обсуждали?  
— Я подожду.

Он не знал, сколько у него было времени. Сколько осталось до того, как Чарли поведут на площадь. Сколько было нужно доктору, чтобы разобраться с чертовым керосином и что ему еще было нужно.

— Что это за хер? — спросил клиент. — У меня очередь.  
— О, он совершенно не помешает, — заверила Лавинья того, — двигайся, дорогуша.

Нокс напряг мышцы вокруг ушной раковины, жалея, что у него нет перепонок, которые могли бы полностью перекрыть слух. Помешал, конечно, не он.

— Так как там Чарли? — внезапно спросила Лавинья после очередного скрипа.

Не успел Нокс ответить, из комнаты раздался грохот — как будто кто-то спрыгнул с тумбы в сапогах.

— Нет, я так не могу, — взвился недовольный клиент и стал собирать вещи. — Это выше моих сил. Я пьян, но не настолько.

Нокс не успел увернуться, и тот, выскакивая наружу с видом недовольной бестии, крепко задел его плечом. Было неприятно, но его поспешный уход упрощал задачу.  
Он уже повернулся к комнате, надеясь не увидеть ничего критичного, как застал момент запахивания ног и крайне пикантный кусочек панталон. Волнительно.

— Господи. — Нокс скрестил руки на пахе, как будто Лавинья могла его видеть. Но она не могла. С тем же успехом, с которым он не мог выбросить грязную мысль о панталонах мадам доктор.  
— Эй, — Лавинья натянула рубашку на грудь, — ты мне должен пять баксов.  
— А пять-то за что? — возмутился Нокс.

Он не был готов расстаться ни с одним долларом. Все деньги, которые ему отдал доктор Штеффен, могли пригодиться.

— О, это секретная тайна, о которой я не должна рассказывать, — заговорщически шепнула Лавинья.  
— Понятно.

Она спустила ноги с кровати и поджала губы. Видимо, его безразличие ее раздосадовало.

— Во время дела я должна щипать его сосочек, — торжественно выдала болтушка и закинула ногу за ногу.  
— О, ну это не так странно, — протянул Нокс озадаченно. — Наверное.  
— Ладно, что там у тебя?

Нокс закатил глаза. Что там у него…

***

Отважный отчаянно скулил, расскребая крепкими когтями дверь, и этот звук преследовал еще долго, хотя Штеффен был уверен, что отошел достаточно далеко и уже не должен ничего слышать.

С тех пор, как он последний раз покупал керосин для ламп, на него выросли цены. У него даже не было сил спорить с Мэвом, он просто отдал все оставшиеся с собой деньги.  
Их хватило на две бутылки.  
Согласно плану, этого могло быть достаточно.

Штеффен остановился, прокладывая бутылки в сумке тряпкой, чтобы они не бились друг о друга.

Это был дерьмовый план, черченый вилами по воде, существующий большей частью разноцветными облаками в его воображении, чем сложенный в понятные слова.   
Он был сомнителен, потому что зависел от стольких неподвластных ему факторов. Провалится один — провалится все.  
Если они не успеют вовремя…  
Если Нокс не достанет динамит…  
Если шериф не будет его слушать…  
Если шахтеры не захотят уходить…

Когда он закрывал глаза, то видел все так четко и хорошо.  
Им удавалось спасти Чарли. Им удавалось взорвать чертову шахту. В идеальном сценарии им удавалось донести до шерифа Буна всю правду о происходящем, и он верил.  
В идеальном сценарии все оставались живы и здоровы. Никто не страдал. 

Штеффен думал, что шериф — неглупый человек и может понять, что все, что они делают, они делают не ради своей выгоды и обогащения, а ради общего блага.  
Ну, может быть, кроме освобождения Чарли. Это Штеффен хотел сделать ради себя. Ради Нокса. Ради самого Чарли. Он не заслуживал такой участи, что бы он ни успел сделать за свою недолгую жизнь.

Штеффен переложил ланцет на верх сумки, вытянув за длинную рукоять. Он блеснул в темноте. От него тоже многое зависело.

Нокс не думал, что шериф будет слушать их. Нокс полагался на оружие. Нокс сказал, что если уж шериф не побрезговал солгать о том, что шахта засыпана, подвергнув опасности всех окружающих, то ему терять нечего.  
Но им было. И они не собирались с этим расставаться.

***

— Я тебе говорю, он обедает тут каждый день, — уверила Лавинья, вцепляясь в плечо Нокса обеими ручками.

Он наклонился к нижнему залу, опираясь о перила. Вид отсюда открывался впечатляющий. Столько залысин и засыпанных перхотью сальных макушек Нокс давно не видал.  
Лавинья потянулась вслед за ним, словно могла рассмотреть посетителей.

— Как он вообще выглядит?  
— Барри? — фыркнула та. — Откуда мне знать? Но пахнет как типичный кузнец.

Нокс нахмурился, пытаясь представить типичного кузнеца. В голову приходил только образ знакомого коротышки с молотом, у которого они последний раз подковывали лошадей. От него должно пахнуть лошадьми?

— Потому что…  
— …он и есть кузнец, — закончил за нее Нокс. Он слышал эту фразу уже дважды. — Разве ты его не щупала? Какой он?  
— Дюйма четыре — не больше.

Нокс закрыл глаза рукой.

— А менее специфичные характеристики? — спросил он, когда закончил про себя стонать.

Народу внизу было много. Всех ему не перещупать. Не то чтобы он собирался это делать. Нет уж. Определенно не в этой жизни.

— Ну, — Лавинья постучала по нижней губе, откидываясь на перила правым локтем, — среднего роста. Как я на каблуках. Руки очень грубые. Острые колени. Слюни пахнут моржом.

Нокс озадаченно поскреб макушку. Он как будто и хотел спросить ее, откуда она знает, как пахнет морж, но и абсолютно не хотел этого знать.

— Еще менее специфичные? — с надеждой вновь задал он вопрос.  
— Ну… — она призадумалась, — о! У него лысая башка и четыре пальца на правой руке. Я сначала не поняла, в чем подвох, а потом дошло, титьку-то он как-то странно лапает…

Нокс выдохнул с облегчением. Хотя бы это сужало круг.

Лавинья оплелась вокруг его руки, как лиана, и плыли они вниз к залу, то ли как две каравеллы, то ли как сросшиеся близнецы. Многие посетители «У пьяной пятки» оставались в головных уборах, и лысину сверху разглядеть было проблематично.  
Нокс надеялся, одеяния не выдадут его. Его не распознали даже при свете дня, и на пьяный сумрак заведения он уповал.

Нокс рассматривал лица посетителей, хотя они как раз ничего ему не могли сказать. Осторожно заглядывал под ободки шляп. Нет-нет, да и встречались везде клочки волос. Руки он видел только тех, кто играл в карты. Тех же, кто беседовал, опустив их или шаря под юбками проституток, он разглядеть не мог.

Ноксу пришлось соображать.

Мужик с плоским носом со шляпой не по размеру мог оказаться лысым.  
Они попытались обойти его. Так и есть. Лысый.  
Постукивая пальцами левой руки по столешнице, он напряженно смотрел на почти пустой стакан из-под пива. Правая была зажата между бедер, и Нокс собственноручно туда бы не сунулся.  
Догадка пришла быстро. Качнувшись, он потянул Лавинью к столу. Не ожидая подобного, она врезалась в него бедром.  
Лысый тут же образовал наверху обе руки, хватаясь за ценный стакан.

— Неуклюжие бляди, — зло буркнул он.

У Нокса где-то зачесалось негодование. То ли хотелось вмазать, то ли остаться в недоумении. Блядью его еще никто не называл.  
В любом случае все десять пальцев подозреваемого были на месте.

Но вот второй раз не получился настолько удачным.  
Мужик с залысинами в ответ на толчок успел и кружку удержать, и за шиворот спешно ретирующегося Нокса схватить.

— Какого хера, потаскухи? — гневно прорычал он. — Вы мне пиво хотите оплатить?

Нокс еще не ощущал себя таким маленьким, как сейчас. Изображая женщину и вися в руке здоровенного пьяного мужлана. Лавинья участь не облегчала, оттягивая его плечо дополнительным грузом.

— Извините, — просипел Нокс настолько высоко, насколько мог. — Мы перебрали.

И вновь. Все десять пальцев на месте.

Нокс почувствовал, как с лица съезжает легкий платок, и пожалел, что не побрил лицо, как ему советовали.  
Он беспомощно заболтал свободной рукой. Но черт. Мужик уже увидел щетину. Его брови поднялись вверх.

— Ты… ты…

***

Штеффен не думал, что дойдет до участка так быстро. Он рассчитывал еще на десять или пятнадцать минут, за которые успеет обдумать все. И что будет сейчас, и что — когда Чарли выпустят наружу. А еще он пытался придумать отговорку, которую вынужден будет использовать, если попадется за тем, что планировал сделать.

Штеффен думал и о том, что ничего из этого плана не выйдет. И он подготовился к этому. В мыслях любой исход казался положительным.  
Он видел себя с шарпсом, видел пулю, перерубающую веревку, на которой уже повис Чарли. Окружение размывалось в фантазиях, но одно он знал точно — он обязан был спасти Чарли.

Штеффен путался в своей морали, морали навязанной и воспитанной. Он представлял, сколько человек осудили бы его. Он сам себя осуждал, беспокоясь об исходе одной жизни больше, чем об исходе многих — того, что им предстояло сделать с монстром, живущим во тьме.  
Он полюбил Чарли, и это чувство напоминало ослепляющую вспышку. У него не было времени на раздумья, это просто произошло. Штеффен не представлял, как выглядело бы это ощущение, если бы он не получил ответа на свои чувства, но то, что у него было… казалось лучшей из наград.  
Он собирался бороться. 

Штеффен остановился, рассматривая маленькое квадратное окошко. Вдобавок оно было зарешечено продольными прутьями, как будто туда мог бы пролезть кто-нибудь больше собаки.  
Ему не надо было пролезать туда. По крайней мере целиком.

Он не отказал себе в маленькой слабости, подходя к зданию ближе, чем ему требовалось. Он ощутил, как тень лизнула его, забирая солнечное тепло, нагревающее его шею и плечи.  
Через стенку был Чарли. Все еще. Их отделяла пара футов, но что это были за футы.

Коснувшись прохладных досок, Штеффен поборол жгучее желание сказать что-то. Постучать. Дать о себе знать. _Рано_.

Он не мог больше задерживаться.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он запустил руку в сумку.

***

— Ты…

Мужик не находил слов, пытаясь соотнести мужское лицо Нокса и предположительно женское тело, скрытое в платье. Позволить ему понять было слишком дорого.

Это было быстрое и отчаянное действие.

— Подвыпившая барышня, — взвизгнул фальцетом Нокс, — а ты — хам!

Удар без опоры — не самое лучшее оружие. Но какое было. Мужик, схвативший его, не ожидал и того.  
Нокс зарядил ему хуком справа, и рука, держащая его за шиворот, разжалась. Мужик ошарашенно смотрел на него, по инерции шагая назад до ближайшего стола.  
Нокс подхватил Лавинью, уводя ее в сторону, пока окружающие приходили в себя.  
Нет, так в лоб они действовать не могли.

— Слушай, Лавинья, может быть…  
— Стой.

Он остановился на автомате.  
Она повела носом.

— Пахнет моржом. Он рядом.

Нокс огляделся.

Ох. Если бы Лавинья видела, все было бы значительно проще, подумал Нокс в тот момент, потому что разглядел кузнеца тут же. Правда, признал он его не по блестящей лысине и отсутствию пальцев, а по копченому пятну потемневшей кожи на лице. Нос сверкал белым кончиком, утопая в искусственном загаре печи.  
Кузнец сидел один, не считая стакана виски и тарелки, в которой осталась лишь обглоданная вареная кость.

— Барри, привет.

Нокс только глазами хлопнуть успел, прежде чем Лавинья отточенным жестом нащупала чужие колени, приземляясь на них.

Кузнец Барри опешил в первую секунду, но потом, видимо, распознал свою любимую, как утверждала Лавинья до того, проститутку, загребая ее бедра левой рукой.

— Это моя подруга, Эвелин. — Лавинья показала на соседний пустой стул. — Девушки скучают, а кто, как не ты, может поразвлечь их?

Нокс осторожно сел напротив, тщательнее заворачиваясь в платок.

— Не видел ее здесь раньше, — медленно сказал Барри, осматривая Нокса строгим взглядом.  
— А я не видела ее вообще никогда! — засмеялась Лавинья и поерзала, устраиваясь удобнее.

Кузнец напряженно всматривался в Нокса. Нокс напряженно всматривался в кузнеца.  
Он мог поверить в то, что тот хранит динамит, преследуя какие-то свои личные цели. Но вряд ли тот планировал отдать или даже продать его.  
Нокс бы не продал. Не за те деньги, что они могли предложить.

— Давно не заходил ко мне, — заметила Лавинья, покачивая с укором головой.  
— Два дня.  
— Целых два дня!

Нокс сглотнул, когда Барри опрокинул в себя остатки виски из стакана, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз. Он даже не моргнул ни разу. Подозрительный тип.  
Впрочем, Нокс подумал, что, живи он тут круглый год, тоже бы обзавелся динамитом. И рвом вокруг дома. С кольями.

— А мы к тебе по одному секретно-секретному делу, — продолжила мягко щебетать Лавинья. Нащупав нос кузнеца, она сделала ему «бип». — Мы с Эвелин знаем, что у тебя кое-что есть.

Барри молчал.  
Черт. На такую ленивую болтовню времени у них не было. Позже Нокс пожалел, что так торопился, но иного выхода он не видел.

— У вас есть взрывчатка, — сказал он негромко. — Я готов…а ее купить. Назовите вашу цену.

Если до этого лицо кузнеца не было образцом радушия, то теперь оно и вовсе помрачнело. Темная тень пролегла под его глазами.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — тихо, но внятно ответил он.  
— Эта информация не пойдет дальше нас, — попытался уговорить его Нокс, но Барри был непоколебим.  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — повторил он.

Нокс поджал губы в немом отчаянии. Говорить в таком тоне было все равно, что говорить со стенкой.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и подумал. Так, что делать.

— Послушайте, — еще более мягко попросил Нокс. — Если бы у меня был выход, я бы… но нам действительно…  
— Если вы продолжите нести чушь и херню, я с вас, шкуры, шкуры спущу.  
— Я не…  
— Разговор окончен.

Он довольно грубо оттолкнул Лавинью, снимая ее со своих колен, и обернулся к хозяину заведения, жестом показывая, что ему надо.

Лавинья потирала бедро, ударившееся о ребро стола, протягивая к Ноксу руки.  
В горле горчило. Он все испортил, поторопившись. Она подтвердила это.

— Какой ты квадратный, — недовольно заметила она, едва они отошли от столика, за которым им не были так рады. — Надо ж было подождать, пока он опьянеет, на ушко пошептать.  
— Не стал бы я шептать ему на ушко, — скривился Нокс, хотя, озвучив фразу, догадался, что говорила она скорее о себе.

Лавинья покачала головой, упирая руки в бока.

— Так.

Она шумно выдохнула, из-за чего волнистая черная прядь, выпавшая из прически на лицо, взметнулась вверх.

— Это… — она закусила губу, — это действительно поможет Чарли?

Нокс облокотился о колонну, закрывая глаза. Если он будет так же продолжать, то Чарли не поможет ничто.

— Боюсь, только это и поможет.

Она вновь громко вздохнула. Покусывая губу, она о чем-то сильно размышляла. Эх, что бы отдал Нокс, чтобы оказаться внутри женской головы.

— Я могу отвлечь его на час, — сказала она. — Но не больше. Он быстро отстреливается, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И остальные пятьдесят восемь минут уходят на разговоры…  
— Отвлечь? — переспросил Нокс. — Кажется, тебе он тоже не был рад.  
— Да брось, — фыркнула Лавинья. — Если бы я слушала всех, кто мне не рад!

Он усмехнулся нервно. На самом деле Нокс не совсем понимал, что она имеет в виду. Она отвлечет кузнеца, чтобы?..

— Тебе нужно всего лишь найти его дом, — сказала она буднично. — И стянуть.  
— Стянуть?

Ему ужасно захотелось спросить, с чего она решила, что он предпочтет украсть нужную вещь, а не получить честным путем. Она ведь даже не видела его. Наверное, динамит для добрых дел — нонсенс, и ответ очевиден…

Она развернулась, держась за колонну, но он остановил ее.

— Лавинья, почему ты нам помогаешь? — задал он беспокоящий его вопрос.

Ведь она просто могла сказать нет.  
Когда он просил спрятать его.  
Когда он просил помочь со взрывчаткой.

Она могла сдать их и получить какую-нибудь награду. Вряд ли такую весомую, какую обещало правительство США, но тоже приятную.

— Потому что… — Лавинья остановилась, склоняя голову. — Может быть, потому что вы не обращаетесь со мной, как с проституткой. Или потому, что Чарли не жалел меня. Говорил со мной, как будто я его друг, а не какая-то слепая девица, которую только за потрясающую грудь и великолепную задницу можно тискать.  
— О.  
— Или потому что он симпатичный.  
— Он не очень… — начал Нокс, но прикусил язык.

Она смотрела на него белыми мутными глазами, не видя. Будучи такой беззащитной, но не мирящейся с этим, а ломающей то, что о ней можно было представить.

— Или потому что я могу, — сказала она отчетливо и улыбнулась уголком рта. Непривычно серьезная для себя. — Не ждешь от меня этого, верно? Какая-то баба, еще и безглазая.  
— Ну. — Нокс усмехнулся слабо. — Не ждешь.

Она нащупала его руки.

— Или потому что вы пообещали купить мне новые чулки и красный корсет.  
— Что?  
— Шучу, — хмыкнула Лавинья и, притянув его к себе, расцеловала. — Чарли привет.

Она отошла, но Нокс все еще не мог собраться, улыбаясь, как идиот.  
Нет, черт, целовалась она отпадно. Но у него был всего час.

***

Голодное головокружение оставило Чарли к полудню. Ноющее чувство в животе, засасывающее внутрь все мысли, отступило, предоставляя его самому себе.  
Шериф отлучался пару раз, но всегда на его месте оставался Диаз, охраняя его, и эти моменты были худшими. Бун хотя бы молчал, только изредка смотря на него исподлобья. Диаз же начинал каждую фразу с напоминания о казни.

— Интересно, что бы сказала твоя мамаша, если бы, моя тебе мелкому жопу, узнала, кем ты станешь?

Чарли не ответил. Поддаваться на провокации с матерью он не собирался. У него было, о чем подумать.

— Спорю, она утопила бы тебя в корыте.

Он пытался представить, что может сделать Штеффен, чтобы помочь ему. Представлял это со страхом, отчаянием и желанием, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Он не видел ни одного хорошего конца.  
Если они попробуют сюда вломиться, тут… тут, черт побери, полицейский участок. Их могут ранить или вовсе застрелить.  
Если они попробуют отвлечь шерифа или Диаза, чтобы помочь выбраться, то… это тоже маловероятно. Решетки здесь прочные, да и не оставят его одного.  
Если это будет на казни… Они не смогут связать их и сбежать без последствий. Разве что Нокс сможет пристрелить шерифа, но справиться со всем городом, который наверняка стечется на представление... даже ему не под силу. 

Думать об этом было болезненно неприятно.  
Чарли не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось. Ни с Ноксом, ни со Штеффеном, ни со всей его семьей.  
Внутри было так тоскливо и пусто. Чарли пытался думать обо всем хорошем, что у него было. Не особенно много.

Он вспомнил, как отец учил его ездить на лошади. Та казалась огромной для маленького мальчика, и, забираясь на нее, он чувствовал себя на вершине мира. Зверь слушался его покорно, скакал быстрее дикого ветра, унося вперед и заставляя думать, что у мира нет горизонтов.

Он вспомнил, как они тратили один из своих первых наваров втроем. У него никогда не было на руках столько денег, и ему хотелось ими швыряться направо и налево. Он опьянел, заказывал выпивку всем подряд, проигрываясь в карты, но чувствуя себя ужасно счастливым. Нокс смеялся, Билли Боб шутил напропалую и рассказывал, что это только начало.

Он вспомнил, как Штеффен поцеловал его в первый раз. Сейчас, после десятка его поцелуев, Чарли думал, что тот поцелуй должен был быть крайне неловок. Он сжимал губы, его тело одеревенело от шока и восторга. Он все равно был лучшим. Целовать другого мужчину было великолепно. Целовать Штеффена было великолепно.

Может быть, Чарли слишком много думал, забыв обо всем окружающем. Просто в один момент он сидел, а в другой прямо перед его глазами что-то мелькнуло.  
Что-то упавшее сверху.

Оно блеснуло и упало в тень с тихим звоном.

Чарли не успел подумать о том, чем это могло быть, переводя глаза на Диаза. Заметил ли он.

Диаз обернулся на звук, хмурясь. Его источник он определить не смог и уставился на Чарли.

Чарли прижался спиной к стене, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать себя взглядом. Он думал, что и без того сидит слишком подозрительно.

— Если бы твоя мамаша знала, что у нее родится, — продолжил Чарли начатую Диазом тему, — она бы с пирса сбросилась.

Диаз оскалился, сжимая руки в кулаки. Его эти беседы задевали. Поэтому он рассчитывал уколоть этим Чарли.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не сразу сдох, — сказал он, немного помолчав, — а подольше покрасовался. Слышал о том, что у висельников после смерти стоит хуй?

Чарли дернул плечом, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему удалось в один шаг наступить на тонкую металлическую полоску. Ее не было видно Диазу с его места, но если он решит встать…

— Не нравится мне, что тебя мой хуй интересует, — протянул Чарли, скрещивая руки на груди. — Уж не содомит ли ты часом?

Даже в полумраке он увидел, как потемнело от гнева лицо Диаза. Он рывком поднялся со стула шерифа, опираясь на стол кулаками.

— Не приближайся, я тебе и за деньги не дам свои яйца потрогать, — продолжил поддевать его Чарли.

Помощник шерифа замер с приоткрытым ртом, сглатывая.

— Сука, — коротко ответил он. — Я тебя пристрелю.  
— А, то есть тебя и мертвые мужики заводят?

Диаз не нашелся, что сказать на это. В момент, когда он вышел из-за стола, Чарли очень хорошо представил, как тот попытается открыть дверь и выбить из него дурь.  
Его старый план, сработавший против шерифа, вряд ли бы помог ему сейчас. Диаз был моложе шерифа и раза в два крупнее. Чарли из этой схватки мог бы и не выбраться.

Наверное, Диазу прилетело бы за то, что он прибил Чарли до суда. От греха Диаз пулей выскочил наружу, а дверь за ним хлопнула с такой силой, что едва не слетела с петель.  
Чарли выждал секунду, прежде чем броситься к своей добыче.

Это был… как его? Ланцет.  
Маленький инструмент доктора с крошечным лезвием.

Чарли разочарованно выдохнул, садясь на нары. Хотя он даже как разочарование свои чувства расценить не мог.  
Это был Штеффен, несомненно.  
Чарли позволил себе забыть, что ланцет лежал на грязном полу, поднося его ближе к лицу. Он пах его руками. Травками.

Чарли вздохнул.  
Он не думал, что Штеффен все еще стоит за стеной, но все равно посмотрел на окошко.

Чем ему мог помочь ланцет? Перепилить прутья? Он бы скорее сломался. Или заколоть кого-нибудь из его надзирателей? Да этим хорошо, если собаку можно задеть. И то, не самую большую.

Чарли думал о том, что Штеффен держал его совсем недавно. Думал, что он же что-то хотел, чтобы Чарли с этим сделал. Думал, пока не пришлось поспешно спрятать его в раскатанный рукав рубашки, когда дверь вновь распахнулась.

Вернулся шериф, довольно обмахиваясь шляпой и вытирая рот от недавней трапезы. Он опустился на свое место, зыркнув на решетку, и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Виселицу почти подняли, Смайт. А так как последнее желание ты уже потратил, пора идти.

Чарли молчал. Он не знал, что делать.


	34. Глава 34. Типа во имя закона

Нокс с раздражением скинул с себя маскировку. Раскатал брюки, спрятанные под панталонами, вытащил свернутую комком рубашку, служившую бюстом, набрасывая на себя. С громким стоном расшнуровал и стянул корсет, пряча его среди мусора в переулке. Из необычного гардероба Нокс оставил лишь платок, которым повязал волосы. Свою шляпу он бросил дома у доктора. Удирая в первый раз из салуна, он спрятал ее под юбкой, но сейчас не думал с собой брать. Он рассчитывал, что удастся беспрепятственно получить необходимое еще в «У пьяной пятки».  
Все, как всегда, шло не по плану.

Нокс двинулся по самому простому пути, схватив первого прохожего у торговых лавок. Худощавый парнишка с надеждой толкнул к нему коробку с блестящими пуговицами. Нокс покачал головой и сразу же задал нужный вопрос.

— Где кузнец?

Пуговичник окинул его уставшим взглядом и насмешливо скривил губы, перекидываясь взглядами с другим торговцем, медленно раскуривающим сигаретку у входа в скобяную лавку.

— Жопу подковать?  
— Жопу подковать. — Нокс не был в настроении попусту трепаться. — Где?  
— Его после трех на месте не найдешь, — все так же лениво тянул лавочник. — Рабочий день, хули.  
— Так, хорошо. Скажи, где он живет, и я приду завтра, — медленно проговорил он. — До трех.

Пуговичник скорчил кислую мину и перевел взгляд на свой стол.

— А я тут пуговицами торгую. Пуговицы от Верна. Между прочим!

Нокс тяжело сглотнул. Он начинал понимать Чарли, вспенивающегося при каждом удобном случае, очень хорошо.  
Захватив горсть разномастных пуговиц, он вновь потребовал:

— Где живет кузнец?  
— С вас восемьдесят центов. Нет, лучше доллар, — опомнился торгаш. — За информацию. Вы не пожалеете. У Верна лучший товар.

Со скрипом Нокс покопошился в кармане, где была кое-какая мелочь. Среди денег доктора искать он не хотел. Еще не хватало светить ими на улице.  
Только он расплатился, как его окликнул куривший лавочник.

— Кузница за углом, — сказал он.

Нокс почти вскипел. Неужели нельзя было сразу сказать?  
Он повернулся к пуговичнику, но тот уже ловко спрятал доллар в карман и приветливо приподнял шляпу.

— С удачной покупкой, сэр.

Ноксу стоило действительно пройти дальше, а не болтать языком с прохожими. Кузница бросалась в глаза тут же. Сбитое из разноперых досок здание кособоко наваливалось на стоящее рядом. С древесиной его хозяин обращался не так хорошо, как с металлом. Крышу венчал искусно сделанный флюгер-петушок, над дверью были прибиты две изогнутые черные стрелы, а к порогу прислонялся кусок витой изгороди.  
Нокс подумал, что весьма опрометчиво оставлять такой кусок железа без присмотра. Кто угодно мог бы на него позариться. Впрочем, попытавшись подергать его, Нокс оценил тяжесть. Не то что унести, и сдвинуть-то не каждый сможет.

Нокс оглянулся не без доли тревоги. Он не сказал бы, что его сейчас волновали случайные свидетели. С другой стороны, вовсе не улыбалось увидеться с Чарли раньше планируемого, если потащат к шерифу за взлом.  
Улица была пуста, и если его кто и видел, то себя не выдавал.  
Он подергал ручку двери. Заперто. Неудивительно: при кузне могло храниться много полезного материала даже без учета возможных секретов конкретно этого кузнеца.

Нокс вытянул обе шпильки из рукава, присаживаясь над замком. Ничего особенно сложного.  
Он припомнил Билли Боба, который всегда смеялся над тем, как он тренируется на замках. Билли Боб считал, что куда проще разбить закрытый ящик или влезть в окно.  
А Чарли нравилось смотреть, как он работает. Нокс мог бы попробовать его научить, но он никогда не просил.  
Ничего особенно сложного, так показалось Ноксу сперва, это верно. Если бы не чертова левая рука.

Пальцы едва сходились, сильно напрячь он их и вовсе не мог. Но ему нужны были обе.

Нокс взволнованно разогнул шпильку, выпрямляя ее. Она стала совсем мягкой со временем. Нужно было где-нибудь достать еще, эта на крепкий стержень уже не тянула.  
Кончик он оставил торчащим вверх. И отмычка была почти готова.  
Согнув и вторую, он занялся замком. С такой здоровенной скважиной проблем возникнуть не должно.  
Левой руке отводилась меньшая роль в этой пьесе, но она отводилась.

Нокс задержал дыхание, пытаясь сжать шпильку. Кисть, отвыкшая от таких трюков, дрожала. И сколько бы он ее ни разминал, вовсе не была такой ловкой, как прежде.  
У него взмокло между пальцами. Нет. Он должен был это сделать. Чарли не помрет из-за какой-то ебаной неумехи-руки.

Пот катился по лбу градом. Нокс закусил край воротника, насильно зажимая шпильку между большим и указательным пальцами. В плечо так невовремя застреляло, и он почти застонал от отчаяния.

Черт.

Чарли бы ради него кисть себе отгрыз и костью как отмычкой воспользовался. Если бы умел.

Он глубоко вдохнул и затянул оборванным краем платка пальцы, фиксируя их. Ныло. Но он не мог ошибиться.

Нокс стиснул зубы и для пробы повращал затвор в одну и вторую стороны, отмечая, при каком движении замок приходит в действие.

По часовой стрелке.

Нокс приложил ухо к двери, нащупывая бороздки внутри.  
Он нервничал почти до безумия, штифты внутри замка шли туго, а он слишком торопился, из-за чего сильно давил, промахиваясь. Плечо в этой позе по ощущениям кто-то раскусывал на две части.

Нокс остановился.  
Платок, опоясывающий его голову, насквозь взмок и сползал на глаза.  
Он не мог отпустить ни одну из шпилек.

От него зависел Чарли. И… и Магда тоже.  
Нокс подумал, как наивно было подкатывать к ней с этими вопросами о предложении. Ужас просто. Это ведь все так сложно. Обеспечивать семью и все такое. О, и дом же нужен, и садик для детей. Где-нибудь подальше от Мракстоуна, нет, сэр, остаться тут — только через его труп. Вообще, даже если у них выйдет, и они прикроют источник всего дерьма, оставаться тут нельзя. Ни ему, ни Чарли.   
Может быть, неплохой идеей будет засунуть всю докторскую семью в мешок и отвезти подальше. А там уже и разбираться.

Платок сполз на переносицу, закрывая глаза. Нокс перестал дышать.  
Но заветный щелчок внутри замка был лучшей наградой.

Нокс толкнул дверь, ныряя в серый сумрак.  
Он рано порадовался.

Внутри нашлась пара комнат — мастерская и спальня. Первая была заставлена хламом от пола до потолка. Ящики, заполненные загогулинами неудавшихся поделок, скобы от бочек, пыльные мешки, разбросанные инструменты. В углу стоял неподъемный на вид ящик с углем. Прямо рядом со столом, засыпанным какими-то разномастными подковами.  
Во второй комнате были лишь кровать и тумба.

Нокс обессиленно прислонился к двери. В таком бардаке он и за сутки ничего не отыщет, не говоря о быстро утекающем часе.  
Это конец.

***

Магда смотрела на него так строго и внимательно. Она была слишком похожа на их мать, и это пугало.  
У Штеффена сжималось сердце, когда он думал, куда должен пойти. Что должен сделать. Когда он вспоминал, что оставляет их совсем одних. Ну, разве что с Отважным. Но Отважный вряд ли бы мог защитить их так, как он.

— Вы закроетесь прямо сейчас, — сказал Штеффен, смотря на Клауса.

Тот тоже о чем-то догадывался, хотя они и замолкали при нем. Магда не хотела, чтобы он знал. Это было правильно. Лучше они потом расскажут, если будет что.

— Людей уже нет, — повторил снова Штеффен, бросая взгляд на дверь, словно в нее могли постучать. — Но даже… даже если кто-то придет, просто не открывай. Вас тут не должно быть, ты понимаешь? Сидите тихо.

Магда ничего не говорила, только губы поджала. Держа Клауса перед собой, касаясь его плеч, она смотрела так отчаянно. Но Штеффен не имел права передумать. Только не сейчас.

— Иди выбери книжку, — сказала она малышу.

Он не хотел уходить, что-то чувствуя, но она подтолкнула его.

— А если ты не вернешься? — вновь надавила Магда, когда Клаус скрипнул дверью в конце коридора.  
— Я вернусь.  
— А если нет?

Штеффен остановился у двери, прислоняясь к ней лбом. На это он тоже не имел права.

— Что там произойдет? Ты знаешь? Ты уверен в том, что будет?  
— Я хочу быть уверен.

Они говорили об этом коротко утром. Штеффен полагал, можно будет достаточно выручить за все их книги. Достаточно, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь весной.  
Он знал, что Нокс позаботится о них. И Чарли тоже. И любой из них, кто выживет.  
Пусть только это все кончится.

Пусть выйдет.

Штеффен проверил винтовку еще раз, прежде чем уйти. Он хотел придержать Отважного, но тот рванулся вперед, едва дверь приоткрылась.

— Эй, ты остаешься, — серьезно сказал он псу.

Отважный стоял на границе участка, широко расставив лапы. Последние разы, что Штеффен уходил без него, он не забыл.

— Иди в дом, — приказал Штеффен.

Отважный не слушал. Он вильнул хвостом робко пару раз, будто спрашивая: «Идем гулять?».  
Штеффен подумал, что может затащить его обратно за ошейник. Но, господи, сколько на это уйдет времени? А если Отважный вновь ослушается и отбежит, играя?

— Плохой мальчик, — покачал головой Штеффен и вздохнул. — Ладно. Ты тоже пригодишься.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и постучал, чтобы Магда сразу же заперла ее изнутри. Услышав звук сдвигания комода, Штеффен удовлетворенно кивнул.

Конечно, стоило двери закрыться, Отважный оказался тут как тут. Понял, что вновь его в душном доме не оставят.  
Он ткнулся головой в ладонь и распахнул пасть, улыбаясь.  
 _Идем._

***

Аккуратно перебрав все, что лежало сверху, Нокс плюнул и стал двигать все без разбору. Хлам, хлам и снова хлам.  
У него не было часов, но времени, должно быть, прошло уже много. Пару раз он испуганно замирал, слыша на улице шаги, но всегда они стихали раньше, чем Нокс начинал паниковать.

— Кого сегодня вешают? — разобрал он голос снаружи.  
— А хуй его знает. Я туда не попрусь. Вдруг собаки бешеные на мертвечину сбегутся.

У Нокса болело в груди, он сбил себе все пальцы и придавил здоровую ногу рухнувшим на нее ящиком.  
Ничего. Ничего, что бы походило на взрывчатку или потайную коробку, в которой та могла прятаться.  
Ему, конечно, стоило быть осторожнее. Он слышал про случаи, когда динамит взрывался сам собой. Ох. Было бы хорошо, если бы он поднял весь этот сраный город на воздух.

Нокс в отчаянии запустил руку в волосы. Где ему еще было искать? Здесь он и за всю жизнь не найдет.

— Так, — сказал он себе. — Если бы я был динамитом… куда бы меня спрятали? Куда бы я сам себя спрятал?

Он бы спрятал себя под золотохранилище в банке, а потом взорвался бы хорошенько, обогащая подоспевших счастливчиков.  
Золотохранилища здесь не было. Хорошо. Куда бы его спрятал кузнец? Может быть, туда, где никто бы не подумал? Эм. Под порог? Нет.  
Или туда, где было ближе всего и надежнее.

Нокс кивнул, отправляясь в спальню.  
Он перерыл тумбочку, но там были только пустые бутылки и сигареты. Сигареты он на всякий случай оставил себе.  
Под кроватью прятал бы динамит только полный идиот. Идиотом Барри-кузнец не казался.  
Да, под кроватью тоже было пусто. В этой комнате больше не осталось мест.  
Плечо вновь тянуло, он хотел сесть и просто пару минут передохнуть. Наверное, стоило забраться на какой-нибудь ящик во второй комнате и попробовать поискать еще.

Нокс обессиленно подтянул ногу к себе, и она беспомощно зацепилась за отходящую половицу.  
О.

Он опустился на одно колено. Подергал половицу — нет, прилажена крепко, просто кривая. Но одна ли она?  
Нокс стал на четвереньки. Хорошо. Где может быть еще?

Он тихо рассмеялся, придумав шутку. Когда все закончится… когда они через несколько часов будут весело болтать и вспоминать о произошедшем за бутылкой виски, и Нокс будет рассказывать, как лазил в доме кузнеца раком, он обязательно подденет Чарли, сказанув что-нибудь про: «Ну знаешь, эта ваша поза, в которой вы там любите бывать».

Нокс испытал облегчение, но недолгое.  
По ощущениям он протер себе колени, пока ползал по всей комнате, стуча по половицам. Все сидели кое-как, но хорошего стука под ними не было.  
Он переполз во вторую комнату. Заваленный пол не способствовал поискам, вещи приходилось передвигать то туда, то сюда. В один момент Нокс подумал, что это все будет бесконечно. Бесплодный поиск, который и приведет в никуда.  
Но остановиться он уже не мог.

Нокс был уверен, что простучал все, и устало прислонился спиной к стене. Ничего. Если и прятал что-то кузнец, то точно не под полом, потому что он проверил все. Кроме…

Нокс поднял взгляд на ящик с углем. Так.  
Он вцепился в стол, вставая на ноги. Сейчас придется еще потрудиться.

Ящик был таким же тяжелым на вес, каким и на вид. Хотя он и до половины не был заполнен углем, сдвинуть его казалось почти невозможным. Нокс уперся наиболее здоровой ногой в пол, дергая ящик на себя. Раз, другой. Он сбил стул с полотном лопаты на нем, и те с грохотом упали за ним.  
Еще раз.  
Ящик поддавался, но медленно.

Нокс остановился, тяжело дыша. Обошел ящик, глядя в просвет. Подвинул он его не намного, может быть, на длину ступни. Но пока стоило проверить.  
Он завалился на ящик сверху, упираясь головой в стенку, и просунул руку в просвет.  
Постучать вышло со второго раза. Не хватало места. 

Тук-тук.

Тук.

Нокс выдохнул. Полый звук.

Окрыленный своей находкой, он втиснулся в пространство между ящиком и стеной, отодвигая его всем телом. Тот двигался с глухим скрипом, перемежаемым клацаньем падающих углей, и за шумом Нокс не заметил звуков снаружи.

Например, открывающейся двери.

Час уже прошел.

***

— Уверен, ты в нетерпении.

Диаз не преминул произнести эту фразу самым елейным тоном. Он оперся о решетку с той стороны, довольно улыбаясь чертовыми просветами между своими чертовыми кривыми зубами.

— Не воспользовался своим последним обедом? — вновь усмехнулся он, глядя на тарелку, которую оставил двадцать минут назад у стола рядом с камерой.

Слипшийся желудок Чарли хотел клацнуть от голода и выбежать из его тела, чтобы самому броситься на кусок холодного мяса и кружку пива. У желудка принципов не было. У Чарли были.

— Не хочу блевануть при виде твоей гнусной рожи, — вяло ответил он.

Диаз не повел и бровью. Он сюда пришел с одной целью. И мысль об этом делала его неуязвимым перед всем, что мог бы сказать или сделать Чарли.

— Ты дока уже позвал? — спросил шериф, заглядывая внутрь и придерживая дверь открытой.

Диаз недовольно цокнул.

— До него десять минут ходу, — объявил он.  
— И что? Ты их уже совершил?  
— Нет, но…  
— У тебя еще какие-то «но» есть?  
— Нет, шеф.

Чарли улыбнулся. Наблюдение за Диазом, которого в легкой форме поставили на место, было отчасти приятным. Но он предпочел бы какой-нибудь другой вид удовольствий перед смертью.  
И, конечно, оно было куда слабее, чем отвращение и страх от мысли, что Штеффену в любом случае придется сюда прийти. Он надеялся, тот придет хотя бы уже после того, как Чарли испустит последний дух. Ему не хотелось, чтобы он видел все. Его беспомощность. Оглашение приговора. И… все. Только не таким.   
От ужаса он засмеялся. 

— Тронулся, — равнодушно сказал шериф, стягивая моток веревки. — Руки наружу.

Веревка сдавила запястья. Он почувствовал, как лезвие ланцета впивается в кожу. _Блядь_. Почему он не переложил его в карман штанов?  
Чарли поерзал на месте, чтобы шериф не обнаружил то, что не следует.

Бун с подозрением приподнял бровь, стягивая узел туже. Его пальцы почти наткнулись на кончик лезвия, когда дверь за спиной скрипнула. На пороге вновь был Диаз. Слишком быстро он вернулся. Чарли это не нравилось.  
Шериф нахмурился, увидев его краем глаза.

— Диаз, какого хуя ты еще здесь? — Бун обернулся к нему, держа Чарли за другой конец веревки.  
— Шеф, доктор пришел.  
— Отлично, — тот улыбнулся, — сам вспомнил.  
— Нет, он… — Диаз перевалился с ноги за ногу, — короче, там проблемы.

Сердце Чарли быстро забилось. О чем они говорили? Штеффен пришел сам? Какие проблемы?

— Один из сообщников этого выблядка нашелся. — Диаз кивнул на Чарли. — Объявился, как знал.  
— Это нам что же, две виселицы нужны? — сказал шериф озабоченно, но сам не потрудился и улыбки скрыть.

Чарли вновь затошнило. Черт. Они же не сделали что-то, из-за чего попался и Нокс? О, нет. _Только не это._

— Не совсем так просто, шеф.

Вкус желчи во рту не отпускал. Чарли с трудом, но обхватил холодный прут решетки, поворачиваясь левой стороной.

— Он заложников взял. Семью докторскую, — продолжил Диаз. — Теперь этого к себе требует. Мы же его не отдадим, шеф? Нахуй нам эти проблемы? Немчура сама виновата. Это ж он говорил, что Смайт… как там… не опасен… как вы говорили.   
— Заткнись, — рявкнул шериф.

Он был действительно раздражен. Он дернул за веревку Чарли так сильно, что прутья чуть не свезли кожу на кистях.

— Мы можем взять их двоих, — проговорил шериф Бун медленно. — Мы должны это сделать.  
— М-угу, — неуверенно пробормотал Диаз. — Типа… за двоих двойная награда?

Шериф снисходительно посмотрел на помощника.

— Типа во имя закона.  
— А. Ну да.  
— Но двойная награда тоже хорошо.

Они были ему отвратительны. Оба. С точки зрения закона они делали все правильно. Но как, как же это было плохо.  
Иногда Чарли казалось, что не такая большая разница между хорошими и плохими парнями. Иногда было в такие моменты.

— Веди доктора, послушаем, что там случилось.

Чарли понятия не имел, что происходит. И это, черт побери, ему нравилось куда больше, чем определенно знать, что через десять минут его вздернут.

***

Нокс замер, прикинувшись ветошью на ящике, когда дверь резко распахнулась.  
Проем занял огромный силуэт хозяина кузницы. Тот стоял на пороге, тяжело дыша, и оглядывал комнату.

У Нокса сердце ушло в пятки.   
Вряд ли его потащат в полицию. Ему просто размозжат голову прямо здесь. Прямо на ящике с углем. Возможно, из него тоже сделают уголь. Нет, скорее мыло.

— Ты кто? — низко спросил Барри-кузнец.

Конечно, ветошь из Нокса была такая себе.  
До него донесся сильный запах виски. Неужели Лавинья не только хорошо обслужила его, но и недельную выручку за выпивку сделала?

— Помощник шерифа, — слабо проговорил Нокс.

Барри наклонил голову, продолжая пыхтеть.

— И че ты здесь делаешь? — глухо спросил он, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь.  
— …веду расследование.

Барри захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Ну все. Или он сейчас придушит Нокса, или…  
Или пройдет в свою комнату и рухнет пьяным на постель.

— Вот сука, — резюмировал Барри на его счет, прежде чем огласить комнату громким храпом.

Нокс почти стек на пол от облегчения. Хорошо. Замечательно. Прекрасно.  
Его облегчение придало ему уверенности и сил. Он почти не слышал грохота, с которым сдвигал ящик. Еще бы — его удачно глушил храп.  
Последний толчок, и Нокс упал на задницу. Тощие ягодицы взвыли от досадной боли. Но он уже был ближе.

Он не медлил ни минуты, прежде чем отползти в сторону.

Тук-тук.

Тук.

Да.

Поддев отросшими ногтями половицу, Нокс вытянул ее из паза. Она поддалась не сразу — сюда часто не лазили.  
Ниша была темная, непроглядная. Не очень глубокая и сухая.  
Нокс пошарил внутри, и пальцы наткнулись на сверток, тяжелый и объемный. На нем не было надписей, но Нокс знал, что это. Их было много.

Он оборачивал их в платок, осторожно, как самую хрупкую вазу. Вазу, которая могла взорваться и разнести голову и ему, и всем, кто был рядом.

Сколько времени? Сколько он тут пробыл?

Нокс обеспокоенно выглянул в окно. Господи. Он опаздывал. Он должен был бежать.

***

Яркое солнце бичом хлестнуло по глазам, отвыкшим от света, заставляя Чарли жмуриться и пытаться закрыть лицо руками. Ему быстро напомнили о его месте, натягивая веревку.  
Он не знал, сколько точно понадобилось времени, чтобы видеть, но явно меньше, чем ему дали, таща за собой.  
Солнце наливалось камедью, клонясь к горизонту. Рыжие лучи ползли по земле, маня день за собой, и при мысли о скором закате стыла кровь.

Чарли разглядел Штеффена впереди. Тот стоял к ним полубоком, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел уверенно и невозмутимо. Но ни разу не посмотрел на Чарли. Почему? Это было на него не похоже.  
С ним был Отважный. Он вильнул хвостом, увидев Чарли, но тоже не подошел.

— Чушь эта — всепрощение, верно? — сказал шериф вместо какого-либо приветствия.

Штеффен коротко кивнул, отворачиваясь. Через плечо тянулся ремень, Чарли сразу заметил. При нем было оружие. И его обычная сумка. Ее он не сразу увидел, но Диаз еще внутри хмыкнул, что этот врач никогда не расстается со своими припарками.

— Что случилось, повтори для меня еще раз, доктор, — лениво попросил шериф Бун, как будто это не он минутами раньше алчно размышлял о награде за их головы. — А то виселица уже на месте, исполнение приговора ждать не любит.

Штеффен нервно дернул головой, словно ему действительно трудно об этом говорить. Он потер плечо, как бы успокаивая себя и только этим сдерживая от исступления эмоций.

— Я думал… я думал, он хороший человек, — сказал он медленно. — Но они все такие, да?

Он говорил с расстановкой, уверенно. И Чарли с трудом помнил, как вдыхать, слушая.

— Второй, — Штеффен тяжело сглотнул, — узнал, что я приходил к вам в участок. Когда я вернулся домой, он уже был там.

Черт, он про Нокса говорил или что? Зачем он про него говорил?

— Он наставил пушку на моих сына и жену. Он потребовал, чтобы я… передал вам его слова. Он сказал, что убьет их, если мы… вы и я… не приведем к нему второго.  
— Не может быть, — пробормотал Чарли. 

Нокс бы не сделал этого. У него была честь, и он никогда нарочно не подвергал опасности женщин и детей. Тем более он… у него же там чувства были к мадам, он бы не стал… даже ради Чарли. И… Это было ложью и все. Но зачем Штеффен это говорил? 

— Это правда, — отчетливо повторил Штеффен и впервые за эту беседу посмотрел ему в глаза.

Он не моргал. Ни единая мышца не двигалась.  
 _Он лгал. Зачем-то он лгал._

— Неужели этот… — вклинился шериф. Он даже не смотрел на собеседника, — головорез считает, что полиция выдаст ему его дружка в обмен на жизнь каких-то… что мы променяем его на кого-то, до кого по сути никому нет дела? Уж извини, док. Но это твоя семья. Не моя.

Штеффен коротко кивнул, опуская голову.

— Я, — он робко кашлянул, — не знаю, почему он выбрал мою семью. Может быть, потому что мы живем на самой окраине. Или думал, что я смогу вас уговорить.  
— Не думай, что это ты, — вздохнул шериф Бун. — Просто мы не можем позволить преступникам разгуливать в наших краях безнаказанно. Каждый должен попасть за решетку. Или на виселицу. Впрочем, одно другому не мешает. Мы, конечно, постараемся с твоей семьей, но отпустить их не можем. Сам понимаешь. 

Он махнул Диазу, подводящему лошадей. Чарли стоило бы сконцентрировать на этом свое внимание, но голову переполняло столько мыслей.

— Я все же надеюсь, шериф, что вы не только поймаете преступника, но и спасете мою семью, — проговорил Штеффен в итоге.

Он опустил глаза заискивающе, и Чарли передернуло от этого. Даже если он играл, на это было отвратительно смотреть — до того правдиво выглядело.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Бун спокойно.

Ему было наплевать. И на Штеффена, и на его семью. И на поселок. У него были какие-то правила. Какие-то принципы. Жажда наживы, а у кого ее нет? И как же, должно быть, сложно было с его стороны увидеть, что правильно, а что нет.

Но у них был план. Был же?  
Чарли так растерялся, что даже не смог правильно реагировать. Но когда Диаз подвел лошадей уже прямо к ним, вид каракового жеребца шерифа оцарапал ему глаза.  
Это был его жеребец!

— Кадиллак! — пораженно прошептал он и воскликнул: — Это мой конь!

Кадиллак, услышав его голос, пошевелил ушами и шагнул к нему, но Диаз, все еще удерживающий поводья, дернул назад.  
Чарли затошнило от эмоций. Он потерял надежду найти Кадиллака уже давно. И видеть его живым, пусть и под упряжью этого ублюдка, было… черт… так хорошо, что он готов был стать на колени и благодарить Бога хотя бы за это. Кадиллак был жив.

— Ты ошибаешься, Смайт, — с едва сдерживаемым раздражением ответил шериф.  
— Это мой конь, — настаивал Чарли.

Почему он не нашел Кадиллака днями раньше?  
Может быть, и хорошо, что не нашел. В конюшне ему было безопаснее, чем везде, где мог его держать Чарли.

— Это мой конь. Но… — шериф повернулся к нему, говоря прямо в лицо, — знаешь, чей он был раньше?

Чарли упрямо посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Бун наклонился к нему очень близко.

— Одного мертвеца.

Чарли тяжело сглотнул, опуская голову. Точно.

Он чуть не упал, когда шериф поднялся на Кадиллака, не выпуская веревки из рук. Тот понял свою ошибку и немного отпустил, чтобы и Чарли не мешал ему. Конечно, не ради его же удобства.

Чарли дотронулся до теплого бока Кадиллака, и тот заржал тихо, радуясь ему. На миг в сердце тепло дрогнуло, но только на миг.  
Бун оттолкнул Чарли сапогом, не позволяя идти так близко.

Штеффен повернулся на запад. Туда, куда им нужно было идти.

— Он сказал, я должен привести вас… к одному месту. Там он… — Он облизнул верхнюю губу, ведя их, — хочет поменять их на него.  
— Ценный фрукт, — хмыкнул шериф. — Ну ничего, мы их всех хорошенько прижмем. 

Он обернулся на вернувшегося на своей лошади Диаза.  
Чарли на миг ощутил свободу — когда веревка взвилась в воздух, но это был лишь миг, потому что ее перехватил Диаз. И держал он ее куда крепче шерифа.

— Я поеду за ним, — сказал Бун, подгоняя Кадиллака вперед. — За доком. Вы — держитесь поодаль. Док, уж не обессудь, но иди первым.

Он не добавил, что это для того, чтобы если что, первый выстрел преступника пришелся бы не на них. Это было разумно.

— Пошла. — Диаз тронул свою старую лошадь, и та, перебирая длинными ногами, двинулась вперед.

Близкий закат скашивал день. Солнце жгло голую макушку, а земля — подошвы. Чарли не знал, куда они идут. Не знал, что на уме у Штеффена. Не знал, где Нокс.  
Он знал одно — он сделает все, что будет от него зависеть.  
Все.


	35. Глава 35. По ту сторону пушки

В камере Чарли чувствовал себя безнадежно измотанным и пустым. Бредя же по сухой растрескавшейся земле, постоянно подгоняемый быстрым шагом лошади, он и вовсе жалел, что еще жив.  
Он видел, что Штеффен старается не торопиться, чтобы Чарли не гнали, но у них оставалось так мало времени до заката, и спешка была необходима.

— А куда конкретно мы идем? — не выдержал первым Диаз.

Штеффен приостановился, потирая подбородок.

— Я точно не знаю. Он мне сказал, я увижу знак, где надо будет остановиться.

Этого объяснения для начала хватило.  
Но Чарли уже точно знал, куда они идут. Вдалеке мазнула темная полоса кактусов.

— Вы его крепко держите? — вдруг спросил Штеффен, вновь сбавляя ход.

Диаз вздернул веревку повыше, заставляя Чарли поднять руки. От этого он почувствовал себя голым и униженным.  
Штеффен внимательно посмотрел на веревку.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы он вдруг сбежал. От него зависит жизнь моей семьи. Ну и от… от вас, конечно, шериф.  
— Не переживайте, док, от этого, — Диаз сверху отогнул жилет, демонстрируя заткнутый за пояс Смит-Вессон, — не убежит. Не припоминаю, второй говорил, чтобы на обмене эта шакалья залупа была жива? Может, ему тела хватит?  
— Я думаю, он это подразумевал.  
— Жаль. Но о коленных чашечках речи же не было?

Шериф Бун рассмеялся. Штеффен пытался изобразить улыбку, но у него не вышло. Никто его за это осудить бы не мог — в его «ситуации».

— Доверяешь человеку, — медленно проговорил он, — а потом оказывается, что он, как ланцет. Ломает. Режет все, до чего доберется.  
— Лансет это как мудак? — переспросил Диаз.  
— Вроде того.

Чарли выдохнул. Он помнил об этой штуке. Что ей можно было сделать сейчас? Попытаться пырнуть Диаза? Только до ноги достанет. Задеть лошадь? Что ей сделает ланцет? Максимум — запляшет на месте и толкнет его бедром. Но... может быть... может быть, он сгодится для веревок?.. Это стоит попробовать.

Минутной заминки, когда они остановились, чтобы Штеффен мог, по его словам, перевести дух, едва хватило, чтобы Чарли нащупал ланцет запястьями. Острие упиралось в кожу, и если бы он попытался двигать ими, то скорее перерезал бы себе вены.

— Что за блядь, — ругнулся Диаз, когда веревку сильно дернуло вниз.

Чарли рухнул на одно из колен.

— Я устал идти, — пробормотал он, для вида борясь со своим ослабшим телом.  
— Мы можем быстренько вернуться, и ты отдохнешь, болтаясь ногами вниз. — Диаз дернул его на себя.  
— Нет, спасибо.

Спасибо за секунды промедления.  
Запястье горело — острие ножа все равно задело, пока Чарли разворачивал его обратно. Он почувствовал, как кровь из тонкой раны стекает по руке до того, как впитаться в ткань рубахи. Только бы ничего не заметили.  
Не заметили. А если и заметили, то, верно, приняли бы за натертость от тугой веревки.

Чарли сдвинул запястья, чтобы не попадать по ране.  
На него не смотрели. Хорошо. Он видел, что Диаз наблюдает за семенящим чуть впереди Отважным, с интересом обнюхивающим каждый куст желтой травы, пробивающийся из-под земли.

Он взялся рукой за веревку выше, чтобы по ней не было ощутимо движение.  
Одно, второе. Он почувствовал, как проткнулась рубашка. Освободить хотя бы одну руку.  
Чарли хотелось улыбнуться про себя. Бесполезный ножичек. Хорошо, что он не положил его в брюки.

Но он не закончил. Совсем нет. Когда Штеффен остановился.

Это место узнавалось. Линия вырезанных кактусов, припорошенных песком и грязью. Место слабости. Они покидали робкую безопасность, чтобы потонуть в чертовом мраке.

— Ты чего встал, док? — тут же спросил шериф Бун.

Вид у него был очень довольный. Наверняка представил себя с деньгами. Чарли бы представил.

— Увидел какой-то… как его… как ты сказал, знак?

Штеффен не отвечал и не поворачивался.  
Чарли пришлось пилить веревку осторожнее. За движением его действия еще можно было скрыть, но не так.

— Да, кажется, увидел, — ответил доктор Штеффен.

Чарли показалось, он услышал в его голосе… облегчение. Неужели действительно знак? Неужели они не шли к шахте, как он думал, а к какому-то другому месту, попасть в которое нельзя без отметки?

Штеффен подтянул ремень своей винтовки и вновь пошел вперед.

Чарли задержал дыхание. Одна рука была свободна.  
Свободна.

У него аж коленки подкосились, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Он ничего не сможет сделать сейчас. Диаз пристрелит его раньше, чем он отбежит на десять футов. Но Штеффен должен был знать.

Чарли покрепче взялся за петлю, придерживая ее у запястья, чтобы со стороны не было видно.

— Я все, — сказал он, — я дальше не пойду.  
— Ты че, охуел? — развернулся к нему Диаз.

Чарли для вида засопел и вновь пошел.

— Ладно-ладно, я иду!

Лицо Диаза удивленно вытянулось — он, верно, не ожидал, что Чарли так быстро сдастся, и заготовил для него пару словечек.

— Если еще что-нибудь брякнет, можешь отстрелить ему ладонь, — разрешил шериф Бун, не настроенный ни на один из номеров. — Про целым-то речи не было.  
— Или по пальцу, — поддержал Диаз. — За каждое слово. Я хорошо стреляю. Может быть, уже начать? За предыдущие. Сколько было слов?

Шериф обернулся к Штеффену с легкой улыбкой.

— Этот сукин сын разговорчивый, тут по пальцу не хватит. По фаланге можно. А, док?  
— Не знаю, — напряженно ответил тот.  
— Может быть, ты тоже хочешь поучаствовать? — давил Бун. — Ведь это они взяли твою семейку в плен. Как ты стреляешь?

Чарли протолкнул ланцет в руку, скрывая его пальцами. Он почти не слушал беседу до, но голос Штеффена, звенящий, как натянутая тетива, заставил его вернуться.

— Метко, — ответил тот.  
— Метко для немчуры, наверное, — усмехнулся шериф. — У нас тут другой стиль. И как же это… как же это ты, док, с оружием, не мог защитить свою женщину с ребенком от какого-то одного ебучего головореза?

Штеффен не отвечал долго. Он шел вперед, и Чарли гадал, когда же он остановится.  
И было пора. Темный провал шахты показался из земли, как рваная дыра, зияющая своими краями.

— Оно мне не для этого, — медленно ответил Штеффен в конце концов.

Чарли едва успел остановиться. Лошади затормозили прямо за ним.

— Минутку.

Он выглядел уверенно. Этот Штеффен. Все наблюдали за тем, как он достает винтовку, будто музыкальный инструмент из чехла. Щелкнул ремень.  
Штеффен прицелился куда-то.

— Ты что-то услышал? — спросил Бун.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы услышали, — ответил Штеффен и, повернувшись к ним лицом, попросил: — Бросьте оружие в сторону. Я действительно метко стреляю.  
— Док, ты чего? — Шериф опешил.

Они оба не понимали, что происходит. Да что там, и Чарли не понимал. Он же был у них, как на ладони.

— Не надо устраивать драму. Мы достанем твою бабу с дитем, — рявкнул Бун, не двигаясь с места.

Чарли видел его знак. Жест рукой, вроде бы незаметный и больше эмоциональный, предназначался Диазу.  
Вторая рука помощника отпустила веревку, медленно пролезая под жилет.  
Чарли обязан был воспользоваться замешательством. Другого шанса не будет.

Он рванул руку из петли и изо всех сил ударил лошадь плечом в бок.  
Диаз спохватился, удерживая поводья, чтобы не дать ей от боли и неожиданности встать на дыбы.  
Конь нервно заплясал на месте, взбивая крупными копытами землю.

Чарли сжался в пружину, проскакивая между опасно бьющими ногами. Он схватил Диаза за сапог со стременем, со всех сил толкая его вверх.  
Крепление седла выдержало, но Диаз — нет.  
Он резко замахал второй рукой, выпихнутый из седла, но все равно рухнул в пыль, цепляясь лишь за поводья и второе стремя.

Взволнованная лошадь потащила его, пока Чарли не остановил ее.  
Диаз попытался подняться, гневно сцепив зубы и ворча низко, как попавшийся барсук, но скорости ему не хватило.

Чарли рывком прижал его к земле, навалившись коленом на грудь. Это вряд ли бы его остановило. Но вот острие ланцета у самой шеи — должно было.

— Не дергайся, мать твою, — ругнулся Чарли, когда тот все же попытался дернуться.

Он сунул руку ему за ремень, вытаскивая Смит-Вессон. Пошарил с другой стороны. Нет, оружие было одно.

— Какого хуя, доктор? — спросил шериф, опешивший от всего сзади и рефлекторно развернувшийся. — Вы… вы… вы что, оба заодно?  
— В яблочко, — ответил Штеффен, не убирая его с мушки. — Бросьте оружие, шериф. И спускайтесь вниз.

Чарли осторожно размял запястья, удерживая Диаза на прицеле, и шагнул назад, к нему.

— Без глупостей, — напомнил он, когда Бун вытянул крупный ремингтон из кобуры.

Пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и явно нецензурное. Но Чарли было насрать.

— Ты как? — спросил Штеффен.

Его голос изменился тут же, и хотя он звучал почти непозволительно заботливо, Чарли было ужасно приятно слышать его таким. Каким он обращался к нему.

— Порядок, — коротко ответил он.

Шериф спешился и остановился, подняв руки.  
Чарли жестом показал, чтобы Диаз сделал то же. Тот скривился, но не ослушался и тоже лениво задрал ладони.

Чарли продолжал держать оружие, обняв мощную шею Кадиллака. Тот ущипнул его сверху за волосы и мокро фыркнул в плечо. Чарли спрятал лицо в его пахнущей теплом шкуре. У него кружилась голова, и он чувствовал, словно на мгновения стал полностью счастлив.  
Кадиллак.  
Как будто вокруг больше ничего не было.

Кадиллак нашел его лицо и шумно выдохнул в него, потираясь мордой о его щеку.  
Оказаться бы отсюда далеко-далеко. Они с Кадиллаком, и Нокс со Штеффеном. И семьей. Это было самой дерзкой и шальной его мыслью.

— Значит, никто твою семью не воровал, а, док? — догадался шериф, прерывая голосом их единение. — Может, и сообщника никакого не было, и все это время был только ты?  
— Сообщник точно был.

Бун сплюнул с отвращением.

— Знал, что от приезжих жди говна. Всегда говорил.  
— Что мы будем с ними делать? — спросил негромко Чарли у Штеффена, гладя Кадиллака. — Мы не можем их бросить. Они ж нас догонят и пристрелят. Или вернутся с подмогой. Может, их связать и пока оставить где-нибудь тут? Веревка есть.

Штеффен нахмурился, думая об этом.

— Нет, они должны пойти с нами.  
— Они помешают, — покачал головой Чарли. — И придется следить за ними вместо того… — Он посмотрел на них. Не стоило им всего знать. — Вместо того, что мы хотим.  
— Выхода нет, Чарли.

Он понятливо кивнул и вернулся к Буну с Диазом.

— Вперед, — приказал он.

Было ужасно приятно оказаться по эту сторону от пушки. Чарли подумал, насколько приятно было бы еще как-нибудь напомнить об этом их пленникам, удовлетворив свое достоинство, но сейчас это не казалось самым необходимым.  
Им нужно торопиться. Ничего не кончилось.

Бун и Диаз посеменили перед ними.  
Чарли держал их на прицеле, пока Штеффен забирался на лошадь Диаза. Он думал, тот сделает это как-нибудь по-особому. По-европейски.  
Но он просто залез на нее не совсем уверенно — благо конь был старый и вполне равнодушный к тому, кто сверху, — и вновь направил винтовку на цель.

— Zielen auf¹, — приказал он Отважному.

Пес обратил все свое внимание на пару перед собой.

— Если вы что-нибудь вздумаете, — сказал Штеффен, — помните, что собака не дает осечек.

Бун оглянулся вполоборота и посмотрел вперед, шагая.

— Вам пизда, док. И тебе, и этому вшивому ублюдку. Куда вы денетесь потом?

Штеффен не ответил, вынуждая Чарли посмотреть на себя. Конечно, этот вопрос висел на повестке дня и был важен.

Чувствовать Кадиллака под собой — он так от этого отвык, так по этому скучал. Но это не заставляло забывать о настоящем.

Куда они потом?  
Даже если все выйдет, и им удастся поймать проклятую тварь в ловушку, перекрыв ей ход в Мракстоун, что потом? Ну хорошо, они с Ноксом могут податься куда угодно. Но сам Штеффен и его семья… шериф не простит ему такого предательства, какова бы ни была его цель. Если бы он знал все…

— Куда вы нас ведете? — потребовал с нажимом теперь Диаз. — Застрелите в пустыне? И думаете, никто не хватится?  
— Если бы мы собирались вас просто застрелить, вы бы уже не дышали, — грубо ответил Чарли.

Сорвавшись на резкость, он дал себе время подумать. Они должны были что-то сказать. Они не могли молча вести этих двоих с собой, делая вид, что все нормально.

— Может быть, все же стоило связать их и хотя бы оставить где-нибудь подальше? — тихо спросил он у Штеффена. — Где до них не... не доберется это. Ничего.

Тот запрокинул голову, уверенно вскидывая взгляд. Чарли был в восторге. За этим страхом и незнанием, и всей болью, и голодом.

— Они нужны, — сказал Штеффен.  
— Для чего?

Он не ответил, тормозя.  
Чарли не понял причины, пока не пригляделся сам. Со стороны к ним торопилась темная фигура. И будь он проклят, если это был не плащ Нокса.  
Чарли давно не был так рад его видеть.

Шел Нокс как-то странно. Как шкаф на ножках, если бы шкаф мог ходить. Что-то тащил.

— Достал, — озвучил его мысли Штеффен, — он достал.  
— Динамит, — закончил Чарли.

Планы, размытые и неопределенные, прояснялись, как горизонт после утреннего тумана. Мысли о грядущем, что казалось частично невозможным, частично далеким и заставляющим поджилки трястись, принимали твердую непрозрачную форму.  
Шахта, взрывчатка, тающий день. И все это сразу. Почти как они задумывали.  
У Чарли пальцы ног поджались в сапогах, и желудок боязливо скукожился. Наверное, второе все же от голода.

Это было глупо — так радоваться встрече после всего суток разлуки, но это были ужасные и очень долгие сутки.  
Раньше, чем Чарли успел поприветствовать Нокса и отметить тяжесть его груза, вклинился шериф.

Опустив руки, он развернулся к ним лицом. Немного помедлив, за ним повторил Диаз.

— Какого хуя здесь происходит? — потребовал Бун громко. Его голос потонул в бескрайнем котле пустыни, и если он хотел, чтобы его услышали и спасли, его план провалился. — Вы чего, козлы, задумали?  
— Шахту грабануть, как пить дать, — предположил следом Диаз.  
— Завали, — потребовал Чарли.

Конечно, он не был оскорблен. Он бы и сам на себя так подумал. Но, возможно, раньше это не было так обидно, как сейчас.

— А я знал, — принял эстафету шериф, говоря с меньшим жаром. — Наверняка давным-давно запланировали залезть в мой карман. Когда этот сюда переехал? Лет двадцать назад?  
— Шесть, — машинально исправил Штеффен.  
— А по ощущениям — все двадцать.  
— Завали, — вновь сказал Чарли, направляя на него револьвер. — Не думай, что я не воспользуюсь им. Ты помнишь, что обо мне на плакатах писали.

Лицо шерифа Буна исказилось в раздраженной гримасе. Он хотел что-то добавить, но благоразумно поджал губы.  
Нокс тяжело дышал и с готовностью оперся о плечо встретившего его Чарли, схватившись за него свободной рукой. Второй он обхватывал, судя по форме, какую-то бандуру. Она была замотана в тряпки, спрятанная от лучей солнечного света и загадочная для тех, кто не знает об их планах.

— Как же стремно ты выглядишь, — заметил Нокс вместо приветствия. — Еще хуже, чем когда я тебя оставил.

Чарли закатил глаза. Он был рад слышать Нокса.

— У нас мало времени, — прервал их Штеффен. У него заняло всего несколько секунд, чтобы спуститься на землю и снова взять Буна с Диазом на мушку. — Солнце сядет через полчаса, не позже.  
— А эти двое тоже входят в план? — спросил Нокс, едва отдышался.  
— Они не могут из него выйти, — ответил Штеффен.

Он перекинул поводья второй лошади Чарли. Тот подхватил их, уводя в сторону.  
Снова оказываться здесь было… травмирующе неприятно. До входа оставалось еще ярдов двадцать, но холод, идущий от него и стелющийся по земле, как ранний туман, пробирал до костей.  
Чарли смотрел на шахту, боясь моргнуть, потому что знал, что окажется по ту сторону век. С чем ему предстояло столкнуться.

— Вы должны нам помочь, — вдруг сказал Штеффен; обращался он явно к их невольным спутникам.

Чарли приподнял брови.

— Какого хуя ты с ними разговариваешь? — спросил он сердито. — Они не будут слушать.  
— Смайт дело говорит, — усмехнулся шериф. — Можешь свое дуло мне хоть в задницу засунуть, я вам выбираться отсюда помогать не стану.  
— Нам не нужно выбираться отсюда, — вздохнул Чарли. — Пока. И серебро ваше тоже нам не всралось.

Он не должен был рассказывать им обо всем. Он знал, что они не поверят ему. Он бы себе не поверил. Он бы и Штеффену не поверил, если бы не видел всего сам.

— Так чего же вы собираетесь добиться? — спросил Бун, немного помолчав.

Он не верил даже в то, что они не планируют с их помощью сбежать. Он бы и сам точно попытался сбежать, если бы в паре шагов от них не сидел Отважный с крайне недовольной собачьей мордой.

— У нас нет времени, — прошептал Штеффен, напоминая.  
— Ты сам это начал, — оборвал его Чарли. — Хорошо. Вообще это я должен был бы задавать вопросы. Мы приехали с приятелем сюда недавно.  
— И с этих пор начались наши проблемы, — припомнил шериф.  
— Нет. Не с этих, — не смолчал Нокс.  
— Вы могли заметить, что койотов здесь почти не осталось, — сказал Штеффен.

Он нехотя опустил винтовку, но продолжал держать ее в руке.

— При этом что-то продолжало задирать домашний скот. Сначала на окраине. — Он сглотнул. — А потом и ближе. Пока не переключилось на людей.

Шериф молчал, упрямо стиснув губы. Лицо Диаза было более говорящим. Видимо, они тоже отмечали что-то неладное, хотя не хотели признавать, что это за рамками их понимания.

— Мы полагаем, что… — перехватил Чарли, — то, что убивает, прячется в шахте. Шахте, которую вы объявили заваленной.  
— Это исключено, — отрезал шериф Бун. Виновным он себя не считал. — Эта шахта была открыта на месте природного сдвига, не по правилам. Поэтому она опасна из-за ядовитого газа внизу. Там никто не может прятаться.  
— Много людей? — спросил Чарли, опустив глаза.  
— Чего?  
— Много людей погибло от… газа? Вы видели тела, когда «закрывали» шахту?  
— Там не было людей, одни китаезы.

Бун упер руку в бок, потирая широкой ладонью лицо. Он вспоминал.

— Меня вызвали, когда ни один из шахтеров не поднялся наружу, — сказал он нехотя. — И мы с моим тогдашним помощником спустились. Да, обвала не было. Но вещи, инструменты, все осталось. И запах… это было похоже на сероводород. Дальше идти было опасно. И со светом и без.  
— И вы даже не видели тела, — закончил Штеффен.  
— Нет, не видел, — скривился Бун. — Не надо лечить меня, что я мог их спасти. Единственное, что я мог — сдохнуть, как и все они. И я поступил чертовски благородно, перекрыв эту шахту и запретив в ней работу.  
— За исключением того, что ничего не перекрыл.

Чарли запрокинул голову, глубоко вдыхая.

— Сейчас уже ничего не изменишь, — пробормотал Штеффен, говоря до раздражающего медленно. Он волновался. — Нам нужно… сначала нам нужно предупредить шахтеров на второй шахте, чтобы они прекращали работу. Во время взрыва их может завалить.

Шериф гневно прищурился.

— Мы видели карты шахт, — объяснил Чарли, хотя понятия не имел, зачем пытается оправдаться перед ним. — Шахты две, а источник серебра один. И даже если… даже если мы не попытаемся сейчас, рано или поздно с ними всеми случится то же, что и с шахтерами на первой.

Он ожидал, что Бун вспыхнет и начнет спорить. Ожидал чего-то вроде: «Чушь, наши чертежи обходят опасные точки». Ожидал обычных оправданий. Их не было.

— Возможно, — холодно ответил он. — Но пока они дойдут дотуда, они окупят все расходы на взрыв новой.

Штеффен не моргал, смотря на него.

— То есть тебе вообще хуй положить на то, что под землей есть что-то, для чего ты будешь открывать все новые и новые ходы, высасывая серебро? — рявкнул Чарли, отводя от него глаза.  
— Вы плохой человек, шериф, — процедил Штеффен, кратко резюмировав все, что Чарли думал и пытался высказать с наименьшим количеством брани.  
— Сказал он, стоя бок о бок с конокрадами, убийцами и кем там еще? — сардонически парировал тот.

Штеффен обернулся на Чарли, и в глаза ему смотреть было тяжело. Чарли был виноват во всем, в чем его обвиняли. Это было правдой. Кроме убийств безвинных. Он не знал, стоит ли гордиться этим, но, глядя на шерифа, не запятнавшего свои руки темной кровью, но увязшего в ней по колено, он гордился.

— Люди совершают ошибки, — проговорил Штеффен тихо. — И у всех есть шанс их исправить. Как и у вас, шериф.  
— Что? — Тот крякнул негодующе, расправляя руки. — Пошлете меня вниз со взрывчаткой? Ну уж нет, я туда и за все золото мира не спущусь. Что бы там ни было.

Он уверенно качнул головой, оглядываясь на шахту.

— Хотя я уверен, что там газ. На все сто процентов. — Он подумал. — На двести.  
— Мы же не это планировали? — осторожно переспросил Чарли. — Вы. Вы не это планировали?  
— Нет, — успокоил его Штеффен. — Не совсем.

Он смотрел куда-то в никуда, за холмы, и Чарли примерно представил, что там.

— Работа на второй шахте все еще идет, — озвучил Штеффен раньше, чем он успел задать вопрос. — Нужно предупредить их. Люди должны покинуть ее прямо сейчас. Шериф, — он обернулся, — будьте благоразумны. Только вас послушают шахтеры. Только вы можете спасти их.  
— Вот, значит, вы меня просите о помощи, — повторил Бун, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Вы хоть на секунду верите в то, что я пойду на поводу у преступников?

Он вновь скрестил руки на груди, принимая самодовольную позу.  
Чарли честно пытался совладать с собой, но не смог побороть внутренний гнев. Перекинув револьвер в другую руку, он от всей души впечатал кулак в лицо шерифа — то, что не мог осуществить за решеткой. Удовольствие от этого было почти таким же, как мысли об этом.  
Это был не сильный удар — не настолько сильный, насколько он бы хотел, но Бун все равно зыркнул на него бешено, прислоняя манжет рубашки к скуле.

— Ты пойдешь, — сказал Чарли. — Потому что… если нет… будь уверен, город узнает о том, что ты сделал тогда. И что ты делаешь теперь.

Он выговорил это раньше, чем успел обдумать. Он не знал, что делать с этой информацией, как ее использовать, да и были ли вообще на это какие-то планы у Штеффена и Нокса. Чарли задумался об этом сам.

Что будет, когда они уйдут? Не только то, что с ними, но с городом? С шерифом? Они позволят ему рассказать сказку про сумасшедших бандитов, разрушивших источник дохода Мракстоуна? Мракстоун никогда не узнает правду?

Вопрос был в другом. Нуждается ли Мракстоун в этой правде.

— Я пойду с ним, — заявил наконец отдохнувший Нокс. — Кто-то должен за ним приглядывать, не свернет ли он к городу.  
— Думаю, лучше я, — перехватил его Чарли. Он узнал шерифа лучше и не собирался спускать с него глаз. — А вы пока подготовите взрывчатку. Ее… не очень много, нужно распределить ее правильно. Штеф?

Штеффен нахмурился озадаченно.

— Ехать должен Нокс, — сказал он, немного подумав, к разочарованию Чарли. — Пусть возьмут обеих лошадей. Шахтерам лучше не задумываться, почему шериф и… еще кто-то пришли пешком и отдают странные указания.  
— Почему не… — начал Чарли, про себя негодуя от мысли, что придется вновь расстаться с Кадиллаком, но Штеффен прервал его.

Со стороны жест выглядел наверняка грубым — как он взял его за плечо, словно убеждая в правоте своих слов.  
Чарли думал только о том, что Штеффен дотрагивается до него.

— Ты выглядишь очень уставшим, — едва слышно сказал тот. — Ты можешь потерять концентрацию, и он воспользуется этим. Мы не можем рисковать так.  
— Я не бесполезен, — тихо прорычал Чарли.

Ему не нравилось, что к нему относятся, как к высохшему куску говна, которое ни на что не способно.

— Ты не бесполезен, — кивнул Штеффен. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Здесь остается Диаз. Ты будешь следить за ним, пока я разберусь со всем, что у меня тут.

Он постучал сапогом по своей докторской сумке.

Чарли тяжело вдохнул. Ему не хотелось принимать такое решение. Но и не хотелось оставлять Штеффена наедине с этим ублюдком.

— Не спускай с него глаз, — проговорил он сквозь зубы Ноксу.

Тот отмахнулся раздраженно, как ребенок, которого мать заставляет одеться потеплее, и забрался на Кадиллака, тут же засуетившегося под новым всадником. Чарли было больно думать о том, что на нем вновь кто-то чужой, но это хотя бы не мерзкая шерифская задница.

— У вас двадцать минут, — напомнил Штеффен. — Торопитесь.  
— Давайте, чтобы вы не ждали... — решительно выдал Нокс и, опасливо оглянувшись на шерифа, наклонился и добавил негромко, — если… если все получится у нас, я выстрелю в воздух. И вы сразу же… сразу же начнете, да?

Чарли нахмурился. Не то чтобы он думал, что еще один выстрел привлечет к ним внимание, но он бы хотел увидеть Нокса до того, как придется устраивать здесь погром.

— Не спорь, — по слогам проговорил Нокс, видя его смятение.

Он наклонил голову и улыбнулся уголком рта. «Положись на меня. Верь мне».  
Чарли кивнул. Он поверил.

* * *

 **Zielen auf** — (от нем.) цель.


	36. Глава 36. Спуск

Напряженно смотря в спину едущего впереди шерифа, Нокс пошевелил ногами в стременах. После марафона с динамитом под мышкой он уже не был так в них уверен.  
И это все вдобавок к взволнованному Кадиллаку. Чарли отпустил его с Ноксом, но на их расставание было больно смотреть. Он сам скучал по Карлосу, хотя тот никогда и не был особенно ласковым конем.  
 _Как много они здесь потеряли._

Нокс сцепил зубы, беря себя в руки. По крайней мере с ним все еще оставалось оружие.

— И что вы собираетесь делать на самом деле? — спросил Бун.

Нокс поморщился. Говорить ему вовсе не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось. Только скорее предупредить людей об опасности и вернуться обратно, убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Может быть, ему бы хотелось еще тарелку супа от мадам Магды, но это было мелкое бытовое желание, его он отложил на потом.

— Тебе уже все сказали, — напомнил Нокс, рассчитывая обойтись этим объяснением.  
— Ты же не взаправду веришь во все, что они там городили? — усмехнулся шериф Бун, поворачивая голову, чтобы увидеть его. — Я думаю, эти двое сошли с ума. Но ты же умный парень, ты не будешь слушать всякую чушь.  
— Да, я умный парень, — согласился Нокс.

Шериф молчал, видимо, рассчитывая, что его слова найдут отклик. Они нашли.

— Поэтому я слышу, когда меня пытаются настроить против моих друзей.

Они были знакомы так мало. Но «друг» чувствовалось очень правильным, нужным словом и для доктора тоже.

— Я не пытаюсь настроить тебя против, — сразу же начал отрицать Бун. — Мне все равно, какие вас связывают отношения. Я просто хочу сказать, что нельзя в самом деле верить в существование какого-то Санта-Клауса, из-за которого все беды Мракстоуна. И как я могу позволить из прихоти нездорового ума разрушить основной источник нашего достатка?  
— Из прихоти нездорового ума ты уже позволил людям жить на краю бездны, не говоря о том, какой опасности подвергаешь шахтеров.  
— Да брось, господи, — прорычал шериф, но без прежнего пыла. Он явно помнил о том, что Нокс не выпускал оружие из рук. — На новой шахте даже ни одного несчастного случая не произошло. Ну, то есть нескольким ребятам перебило руки и, возможно, кому-то оторвало ногу, но, черт, это все могло произойти и в пивной.  
— У вас в городе погибло несколько людей.  
— Это те, которых твой дружок прикончил?

Нокс почувствовал, как от гнева сводит скулы. Дышать, только дышать.

— Мы не имеем к этому никакого отношения.  
— О, а я думаю, имеете, — шериф повернул лошадь, заворачивая за холм. — И сейчас вы хотите своими манипуляциями отвлечь внимание людей от реальной беды. Вас.

Нокс сглотнул. У него не было сил и аргументов спорить. Он понимал одно — беда у Мракстоуна действительно была одна. Носила короткополую шляпу и считала, что имеет право распоряжаться всем, что на подконтрольной ей территории. Все остальное было проблемами.

 

***

Диазу явно не понравилось, что его руки стянули за спиной веревкой, которой недавно был связан и Чарли. Он походил туда-сюда, недовольно зыркая на неотрывно следующего за ним Отважного, а потом взгромоздился на камень, опуская плечи.

Не то чтобы Чарли специально наблюдал, но он старался не упускать Диаза из виду. Возможно, бежать ему было некуда, а все оружие находилось у них, но он знал, что ждать от него чего-то хорошего не стоило.

— Ну и какого хуя вы делаете? — спросил Диаз наконец, сгибая ногу. — Вы же не всерьез полезете вниз?

Штеффен намотал тонкий шнур обратно на катушку. Теперь влажный и пахнущий керосином. Он ничего не ответил.

— Потому что если полезете с чем-то огнеопасным туда, где ебнуло целую смену шахтеров, то вы полностью отбитые.  
— Думаю, что полезу я, — игнорируя Диаза, сказал Чарли, обращаясь к Штеффену.

Тот прекратил мотать, поднимая голову.

— Нет.  
— Да.

Штеффен недовольно прищурился. Что бы он ни сказал или ни придумал, Чарли для себя уже все решил. Пусть хоть ругается и ногами топает. Хоть что.

— Это плохая идея, — начал увещевать Штеффен. — Я думаю, тебе надо остаться наверху и следить. У тебя лучше выйдет.  
— Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы. — Чарли уловил его трюк. — Если ты мнишь, что я дам тебе туда полезть, ты сильно ошибаешься. Вот прям сильно.  
— Чарли…  
— Блядь, Штеф. — Чарли раздраженно пнул его сумку, и она звякнула металлом внутри. — Перестань делать это. У тебя сраная семья и все вот это. Если что-то пойдет не так, ты должен будешь вернуться к ним и увезти их отсюда. У меня наверху только Нокс. Он не маленький, он сам разберется.

Штеффен растерянно стоял с этой чертовой жестянкой керосина, повернувшись к нему, и Чарли не знал, как взглянуть на него в ответ.

— Чарли, ты совсем без сил, ты не знаешь, что будет там внизу. Ты просто… просто видел, Нокс еле донес это все сюда, а тебе придется взять еще и лампу, и…  
— Нокс донес, и я донесу, — упрямо скрестил руки Чарли.  
— Какая драма, — вторгся в их разговор Диаз, неуклюже забрасывая ногу за ногу.

Из-за связанных рук его тело сползло вниз, но он сделал вид, что так и планировал сидеть.

— Может быть, вы еще и одну бабу на двоих делите?

Чарли поморщился, возвращаясь к нему взглядом.  
Диаз насмешливо приподнял черные брови, скашивая губы в улыбке.  
Ну нет, шериф не попался на этот трюк, и Чарли не будет настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться реагировать.

— Я знаю, кто пойдет, — вместо этого сказал он.

Улыбка на лице Диаза тут же пропала.

— Идите оба на хуй, — безапелляционно заявил он. — И ты, и ты. Поняли?

Ради одной его физиономии уже стоило шутить. Но Чарли не шутил.

— Ты же не серьезно? — обеспокоенно спросил Штеффен, дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Мы не можем рассчитывать на него. Это должен сделать кто-то из нас. Кто знает, что нужно. Он не пойдет на это даже под дулом. Его просто…

Он отвернулся.

— Он просто не сделает то, что надо, и… мы потеряем время. И его… ну ты знаешь, что с ним будет, — совсем тихо закончил Штеффен.  
— Да.

Чарли тяжело вздохнул и вновь взглянул на перекошенного от гнева Диаза.

— И поэтому я пойду с ним.

 

***

Золотая линия солнца, тянущаяся вдоль горизонта, была хрупкой. Плавкой и почти прозрачной. Она становилась тоньше с каждой минутой. Нокс успел увидеть и оценить это только у края холма.  
Выступ был резким, словно выбитым и выскобленным горной рекой, уведшей свое течение отсюда годы назад. Его края походили на ломоть хлеба, неаккуратно срезанный ножом. А Ноксу просто хотелось есть.

Высота была не очень большая, но от стремительностии спуска все равно перехватывало дыхание.  
Кадиллак под Ноксом пугнулся, делая несколько шагов назад от края.  
Старый конь Диаза смотрел на пропасть, как на казнь египетскую.

— Это что же, — медленно спросил Нокс, — единственный ход туда?

Внизу темным пятном мелькала штольня. И хотя она вызывала такие же неприятные ощущения неизведанного и мрачного, она разительно отличалась от старой шахты.  
Все здесь жило. Даже отсюда можно было рассмотреть укрепленный вход, блестящие рельсы. Представить, что слышишь ржание рабочих лошадей. И людей, несмотря на конец светового дня, было много.  
Очень. Чертовски. Много.

Нокс не мог не отметить и еще одного. Они стояли на самой резкой точке наверху холма.  
Шериф завел его туда, куда нужно было ему.

— Да, здесь на лошади не проехать, — заговорил Бун, чтобы развеять его сомнения в своей честности. — Но это самая короткая дорога, а нам же нужно попасть сюда быстрее, пока твои поехавшие дружки не поубивали кучу народа?

Нокс смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
Он ему не доверял. Ни на одну сотую секунды.

— Пойду за тобой, — предупредил Нокс.  
— Конечно.

Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли и представления картинки, как ему удастся спуститься с этой чертовой верхотуры на своих ногах. Поэтому энтузиазм шерифа Буна отметил намного позднее, чем следовало.

Нокс знал одно — не стоит подпускать его близко. Тот может вырвать оружие или толкнуть, или дать по голове. Или что-нибудь еще.  
Но откуда ему было знать про все.

Подходя к краю, он не спускал Буна с мушки.  
Высоко. Не так высоко, как выглядело с лошади, но все же.

Когда шериф обошел лошадь, стреножив ее, в его руке уже был пистолет. Внутри Нокса бултыхнулось.  
Он инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, взводя курок.

— Какого хера, шериф? — вырвалось.

Скорее Нокс хотел спросить, где он прятал оружие. Почему им не пришло в голову обыскать его одежду? Какого черта он пытается добиться?

— Бросай пушку, малый. — Шериф качнул пистолетом. — Давай.

У Нокса кровь прилила к лицу. Что он мог сделать?

— Шериф, мы должны предупредить людей, — настоял он, не опуская ремингтона. — Они погибнут. Неужели ты не понимаешь, раз вздумал делать это сейчас?

Лицо Буна было непроницаемым. У него даже рука не дрожала, пока он держал дуло, направленным на Нокса.

— Очень жаль, — сказал шериф.

Нокс был почти уверен, что успел нажать на курок. Почти, но не до конца.  
Он услышал пороховой взрыв от выстрела, и было так ярко. Его толкнуло прозрачным ударом, и он почувствовал, как опрокидывается назад.  
Пространство ускользало, не даваясь цепляться за него. Нокс видел воздух, но не мог ощутить. Красная земля избивала его. Спина. Бок. Другой. Вновь. Он катился по земле и песку, не в силах ни остановиться, ни наконец упасть. Хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы это все остановилось.

Камни взбивали его кости и кожу, и плоть сминалась, как перезрелый фрукт.  
Боль ринулась в тело в один момент. В момент, когда Нокс почувствовал, что все. Конец.  
Рыжее небо зависло над глазами. Моргнуло и стало черным.

 

***

Бун задержался на минуту, не более. Тело бандита летело вниз, пока тот отчаянно размахивал руками и пытался задержаться. Черт. Будь этот спуск хоть немного длиннее и резче, чтобы он знал точно.  
Бун присмотрелся, когда тело рухнуло вниз. Оно лежало без движения. Бандит не вставал.  
Хорошо. Его он проверит позднее. Пора было возвращаться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Бун вспрыгнул на Америку с почти не ожидаемым от себя молодецким жаром.  
Возвращаться. Пока он еще может на что-то повлиять.

 

***

Они обернулись на хлопок в сотнях ярдов от них почти одновременно. Скорее всего, Чарли помедлил, потому что был слишком занят мыслями о том, что это его, возможно, последние минуты жизни. Ничего особо нового, учитывая, что не далее, чем парой часов ранее, он уже испытывал подобное. Но как же отличалось то подобное…  
Чувство пойманности в клетку, неотвратимость и сжимающееся вокруг пространство, готовое его задавить.  
Теперь он знал, что будет. Что это будет не напрасно. Не смерть на потеху толпе или во славу лживой справедливости. Не кость, брошенная собакам. А то, что он может сделать. Жертва, которую он в силах принести.  
Когда Чарли крутил слово «жертва» в своей голове, взгляд невольно возвращался к Штеффену. Он хотел бы дать ему все. И если его жизнь — была всем, он был готов.

Но хлопок от выстрела раздался, и Чарли вернулся к реальности.

— Это Нокс, — сказал он, опомнившись. — Мы с ним договорились. Люди покинули шахту. Пора.

Штеффен затормозил на мгновения, а потом коротко кивнул, прихватывая связку. Он не поворачивался, пока Чарли не догнал его у самой штольни и не схватил за локоть.

— Мы это уже обговорили, — прорычал он, — иду я.  
— Чарли, оставь, — попытался отмахнуться Штеффен.

У него не вышло.

— Стой.

Штеффен обернулся.  
Чарли не испытал ничего, направляя на него револьвер. Возможно, на деле чувств было столько, что ни одно не смогло полноценно захватить его. Но в тот момент в голове было все хорошо и тихо. Только звук удивления и удовольствия со стороны Диаза расшибал тишину.

— Я выстрелю, не сомневайся, — уверенно сказал Чарли. — Клади на место.

Кадык Штеффена двинулся. Но глаза его не моргали. Им хотелось признаться. Им хотелось сказать: «Пожалуйста, прости, но я не могу иначе».  
Он не сказал.

— Чарли, не делай глупостей, — медленно проговорил Штеффен. — Прошу тебя.  
— Я сделаю глупость. — Горло Чарли судорожно сжалось. Сердце заболело так сильно, как никогда до этого. Он это ненавидел. И был благодарен за эти чувства. За эти чувства, которых не был достоин, но которые ему подарили. — Я уже сделал кучу глупостей. У нас нет на это времени. Штеф.

Штеффен опустил глаза, смотря на связку в своих руках. Он понимал, что деваться ему некуда. И, наверное, хотел в глубине души верить, что и не хотелось никуда деваться.

Он положил взрывчатку на землю и отошел на шаг назад.

— Спасибо, — сглотнул Чарли; слово показалось чужим и инородным. — Развяжи Диаза, пусть он это возьмет.

Диаз, может быть, хотел бы и оспорить его решение. Его лицо было перекошено немой злобой, но он молчал. Верно, думал, раз этот придурок на своего сообщника дуло наставляет, то что он сделает со мной?

Чарли не опускал Смит-Вессон, хотя нужды в этом уже не было. Штеффен все делал сам.  
Распутал веревки на предплечьях Диаза. Помог донести керосинку, шнур, зажиг. Даже деревянный заслон сдвинул, хотя Чарли об этом попросить не успел.

Все происходило до отвратительного быстро. Ему казалось, он ни одно предложение не успевает закончить про себя. Хорошо это было или плохо в целом, он тоже не успевал понять.

— Шагай вперед, — приказал Чарли Диазу. — Я следом.

Тот смотрел на ящик, который ему было приказано взять до этого, смотрел на Чарли, смотрел на мрак в зияющей шахте. Его мысли примерно можно было представить. Что из всего этого дерьма хуже. И зачем он сегодня встал с постели.

Когда его спина скрылась в темноте, Чарли опустил револьвер.  
Он хотел вдохнуть поглубже. Вдохнуть этого воздуха, иссушенного ветром, который больше резал глотку, чем давал дышать, но был настоящим, сильным, живым.  
Он хотел насмотреться на небо, на холмы, на Штеффена, на все, что мог больше не увидеть. А как это успеть за мгновения?

Штеффен не подходил слишком близко. Но он _был_ слишком близко. Смотрел на него, и Чарли чувствовал себя таким потерянным и безоружным.

— Мне пора, — пробормотал он неловко.

Глаза Штеффена сощурились от боли, которой Чарли не понимал. Или больше не хотел понять.  
Штеффен приоткрыл рот, но ничего не говорил, пока не подобрал самое неподходящее.

— Brich mir nicht mein Herz¹, Чарли, — прошептал он, дыша после каждого слова тяжело, будто они давались ужасной болью. — Komm zuruck, bitte. Komm zuruck. Zu mir².

Чарли опустил голову, качая ею раздраженно. Он хотел податься назад, когда рука легла на его грудь. Штеффен не должен был чувствовать, как бьется его сердце. Только не сейчас.

— Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, — буркнул Чарли, обманывая себя.

Может быть, он и не понимал. Но он знал, о чем может говорить Штеффен.  
Он не хотел отвечать. Не хотел говорить этого. Не хотел оставлять Штеффена с этим знанием, от которого теперь и всегда им обоим было бы только больно.

— Не понимаю, — повторил Чарли, отворачиваясь. — Но… Да. Я не знаю, что ты говоришь. Не нужно.

Он шагнул назад. Он не мог позволить себе дотронуться до него, и это было нестерпимо, и это было правильно. И другого выхода не было. Только один — во тьму.

Чарли щелкнул керосинкой и пошел вниз.

 

***

Запах внизу был неопределим. Чарли старался думать только о нем, принюхиваясь и пытаясь понять, чем это было. Какой природы.  
В слабом свете огня, даваемого керосинкой, каждая стена казалась живой. Выбитые проходы и стенки — целыми рельефами пугающих сцен, дорисовываемых воображением.  
Поймав светом Диаза, не сделавшего ни одного лишнего шага, Чарли напомнил ему о том, у кого оружие.

— Иди вперед, — бросил он.  
— Когда у тебя лампа, удобно такое говорить? — низко пробурчал тот. — Я могу отступиться и рухнуть со всем этим.  
— Иди, — вновь сказал Чарли.

Доля истины в словах Диаза была, однако Чарли не мог позволить себе опрометчивость. Проход был достаточно широк для того, чтобы они шли наравне, но огонь в лампе светил слабо для целого карьера.

Чернота впереди растворяла, поглощая, и лишь бледное пятно надежды светом не давало погрузиться в пучину тьмы.  
Сердце грохотало в груди. Чарли помнил уродливые контуры вичуги, рождающиеся из мрака и холода. Он мог бы задуматься о том, страшен ли монстру день или только солнечный свет. Не таится ли он где-нибудь сверху или за каменным выступом. Но любая из этих мыслей могла свести его с ума, и он отгонял их от себя, как лампа — гнала тьму вдаль.

— Какое же ты ебнутое дерьмо, Смайт, — протянул Диаз сбоку. — Таких, как ты, надо лечить. Головы вам отрубать. Они работают неправильно.  
— Я знаю.

Было так просто согласиться, лишь бы он заткнулся. Лишь бы не городил слов, которые могли сломить терпение и поднять бурю внутри.  
Но и так страшно было погружаться в тишину, где единственными звуками стали рокот камней под ногами и душащее дыхание.

— Что будет со мной потом? — вновь заговорил Диаз, перехватывая ящик со взрывчаткой крепче.  
— Пойдешь на все четыре стороны, — ответил Чарли и вновь вслушался.

Показалось.

— Откуда я могу знать, что вы меня отпустите, а не пристрелите тут же?  
— Да нахуй ты мне сдался, — проворчал Чарли.  
— Нахуй — не нахуй, а сюда ты меня тащишь.  
— Если бы у меня был выбор.  
— У вас был. — Диаз шаркнул на камнях. — Пошли бы сюда вы вдвоем. И не срались бы там, кто из вас безумнее.  
— Ага, — подхватил Чарли. — Чтобы ты сверху заколотил вход и пальнул в нас? Или оставил наедине с… с этим… С тем, что здесь.

Диаз сердито помотал головой.

— Зачем ты продолжаешь городить эту околесицу? — вздохнул он. — Валить все на… на что-то, что существует только в твоих фантазиях. Я бы посоветовал вырезать это, Смайт.  
— Очко себе вырежи, пес.

Диаз хотел что-то ответить, но камень так громко захрустел у него под ногами, что он споткнулся, отшатываясь назад. _А камень ли?_  
Чарли сглотнул. У него задрожала рука, но он быстро заставил себя собраться. Пятнышко керосинки опустилось ниже.

Под ногой Диаза белели сломанные кости.  
В грязных клочках истлевшей одежды, мрачные и холодные. Они тянулись вдоль стены с руками ко входу, будто пытались убежать.

Чарли задержал дыхание. Он ожидал встретить здесь тела шахтеров, но не думал, что это произойдет так скоро.

— Черт, дерьмо. — Диаз поджал губы. — Это… это вроде слишком высоко для газа.  
— Догадываться начал, — протянул Чарли в ответ.

Скелет выглядел зловеще. Череп остался цел и, к счастью, лежал лицом вниз. Чарли не знал, как переживет еще одно предзнаменование смерти — ее лик через пустые глазницы.

— Но если не слишком, — подумав, сказал Диаз и вновь вернулся к старой идее, — тогда ты со своей лампой рванешь первым.  
— А ты вторым.

Спуск шел слишком резко. Обычно штольни так не выкапывали, но жажда богатств земли ощущалась явственнее здравого смысла.

Чарли придерживался стенки локтем и тыльной стороной ладони с револьвером. Тут нельзя было стрелять, как нельзя было и прятать оружие, лишаясь рычага давления на Диаза.

Он не знал, как глубоко придется спуститься. Но если они могут, они должны продолжать идти, чтобы запечатать зло в зародыше. Чтобы не дать ему выскользнуть через любую щель наружу. Чтобы дать ему сдохнуть от голода в глубине мрака и пустоты, откуда оно пришло.

Второе тело они увидели у стены. В костяных руках была кирка. Ну как в руках. В руке. Вторая отсутствовала.  
Они нашли ее несколькими футами ниже.

— Тоже думаешь, что ее газом сдуло? — едко поддел Чарли, хотя разговаривать не хотел совсем.

Ему казалось, исчезает воздух.  
А потом он услышал дыхание. Слишком громкое. Слишком тяжелое. Истекающее отовсюду, как сквозняк, источник которого не определить.

Мурашки пробежались по позвоночнику Чарли. Он сжал револьвер крепче. Если понадобится, и у него останется одна секунда, он выстрелит во взрывчатку, и пусть это закончится здесь.

— Ты слышал? — спросил Диаз.

Чарли не ответил. Напуганный и потерянный, он не следил за землей внизу. А маленького света едва хватало, чтобы видеть друг друга.

Нога резко ушла вниз, и пустота схватила крепко, утягивая его в невидимую яму.  
Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться. С глухим стуком ударился о стенку отпущенный ремингтон и, врезавшись еще во что-то, рухнул в темноту.  
Чарли отчаянно подался назад, надеясь остаться на земле. Керосинка клацнула о землю и потухла.

Он не слышал звука падения. Ничего не слышал. Гудели ягодицы от удара, но Чарли остался цел.  
К горлу подступила желчь. Он был в двух шагах от того, чтобы упасть и закончиться прямо здесь.

Кромешная темнота вокруг липла на глаза, как грязь. Дрожь, зародившаяся в руке, прокатилась по всему телу.  
Чарли отполз назад, судорожно нащупывая дорогу и потерянную лампу. Пальцы не слушались, и он не мог понять, что под ним. Кажется, снова чья-то кость, или это был камень, или, может быть, потерянное оружие?

Он боялся вдохнуть, и единственным облегчением стала нащупанная медь.  
Чарли перевернул керосинку, щелкая бесцельно.  
Раз-два. Не зажигалась.  
Раз. Два.

Вздох в темноте.

У Чарли встали волосы на всем теле, дышать было абсолютно нечем. Ему казалось, он превратился в один только палец, продолжающий щелкать, пока остальное тело парализовал страх.

Раз-два.

Огонек заплясал за стеклом лампы, даря крошечное облегчение.  
Чарли дотронулся до теплых стеклянных стенок. Целы.

Он попытался сесть, оглядываясь.  
Диаза не было перед глазами. Черт. Он упустил его.

Чарли оглянулся, но ничего не мог разглядеть за пределами кольца света. В нем это он казался именинным тортом со свечкой.

Шаг вперед.  
Впереди на земле лежала связка взрывчатки. Развороченная, с разбросанными шашками динамита повсюду. Диаз бросил ее. Но где был он сам?  
Размышление Чарли было прервано ударом такой силы, что он проехался по камням, уезжая в полную темноту.

— Какого, какого… — Чарли хватал ртом воздух. Горело плечо.

Он пытался понять и увидеть. Какого черта делал Диаз? Зачем, господи. Почему именно сейчас…  
Но он понимал. Диаз не мог не воспользоваться его заминкой. И он воспользовался.

Чарли попытался встать, но тут уже оказался вновь на земле, пригвожденный огромным сильным телом. Чужие бедра прижали, не давая ни мгновения маневра. И говорить уже было не о чем. На него посыпались удары.  
Диаз бил по лицу, яростно молотя кулаками. Осталась только тяжесть его дыхания.  
Чарли вырвал руки, блокируя удары в голову. В темноте он не видел, откуда они сыпались, и пару раз поймал в челюсть. Зубы скрипнули, но остались целы.  
Интуитивно он выждал момент, предугадывая следующий удар, и увернулся, обхватывая шею сверху. Толстую, вздувшуюся венами.

Чарли не знал, откуда силы взялись. Раньше ему не приходилось иметь дело с настолько здоровым мужиком сверху.  
Он прижал шею к себе. Диаз разъяренно захрипел ему в ключицу. Дергал головой дико, как буйвол, надеясь выйти из захвата.  
Чарли не ждал. Он вырвал свою правую руку из защиты, обхватывая его плечо. Запер хватом локтевой сустав, мешая наносить новые удары. Дернул на себя и прижал подмышкой к плечу.

Казалось, что каждое действие — последнее. Самое важное. Самое нужное.

Обезоружив Диаза и ошеломив его яростным отпором, он весь сжался в пружинку, выбрасывая его тело назад и перекидывая на бок.  
Чарли не смог бы удержать его. Лишь сокрушить минимальным количеством ударов.  
Диаз сам это начал.

Правой — в скулу. Чувствуя, как развернулась голова.  
Левой — в нижний край челюсти. Влага? Кровь? Он уже отключился или нет?

Но при первой же заминке Диаз отбросил его назад.  
Чарли откатился, проезжая по земле, и мрак проглотил его.

Диаз перевернулся рывком и поднялся на ноги. Он был вновь готов.

Глаза привыкли к темноте. Крохотное пятно лампы, маячащее на периферии, жгло и слепило.

Нужно было уйти. Против такого соперника шансов не было.  
Чарли попытался проскочить мимо, надеясь, что Диаз не разглядит его, но первый же шаг разубедил в этом.  
Кулак метко толкнул его в грудь, и Чарли почти опрокинулся назад. Еще немного — и он полетел бы в мрачную пропасть, которой чудом избежал.

На большом расстоянии у длиннорукого крупного Диаза были все преимущества. Единственная надежда Чарли — в близком контакте: он сможет сковать действия противника и не дать себя бить.

Он согнулся, уходя от нового паса, и врезался плечом в грудь Диаза, целясь кулаком в солнечное сплетение.  
Тот захрипел и ударил его коленом в бок. Не находя места от боли, Чарли схватил его длинную ногу, вытягивая из-под него, и они вновь оба рухнули на землю.

Они не давали друг другу спуска и момента промедления. Чарли не позволял оседлать себя, зная, что дважды скинуть его может не получиться. Первый раз был подарком судьбы и замешательства Диаза. Но второй тот уже будет ждать.

Звенело все тело. Звенело, как посуда в перевернувшемся шкафу, раскалываясь в глубине и проходя трещинами снаружи. Вновь треснул нос, и кровь хлестала, затекая в рот. Ныли почки и грудина.  
И песчинки в часах оставались последние.

Диаз пересилил его, роняя спиной, и глуша ударами в корпус. Колени Чарли безуспешно били его по ребрам.  
Он освободил обе руки от блока, обхватывая голову Диаза. Тот не собирался поддаваться ему, сокрушительно приходясь по боку.  
Чарли ощутил, как ломается ребро под крепким ударом; боль, сила, жгучий гнев опьяняли его, заливая все перед глазами красным.

Кровь кричала внутри, вопила. Била в мозг, заставляя его кипеть.  
Чарли выгнулся, забрасывая ногу на плечо Диаза, и отпустил руки. Тот ударил его в живот, но подставил локоть под удар.  
Коленом — пас, и вторая нога обошла локоть.  
Чарли поднялся на лопатках, зажимая его голову между бедер, и бил его по голой макушке, не прислушиваясь к остальному телу.

Бессчетные удары до боли в собственных руках. Зажатая сонная артерия, угасающее дыхание в пах.

Он перестал бить только тогда, когда ощутил, что мышцы Диаза ослабли.  
Это был трюк?

Чарли не стал полагаться на удачу. Он заигрывал с ней и без того слишком много раз. Оттянув ногу назад, он ударил сапогом Диаза по лицу, отшвыривая назад.

Тяжело дыша, Чарли сел и попытался оценить ущерб.  
Диаз шевелился. Он был жив. Но полезет ли он вновь — непонятно. Если у него еще оставались силы, это могло быть концом. У Чарли зуб на зуб не попадал, и тряслись ноги, от стресса и напряжения подскочил хер, и это было бы ужасным временем, чтобы умереть.

Диаз медленно перевернулся на живот, на этот раз вставая на колени. Он оперся на все четыре конечности, тяжело дыша. От его рта до земли тянулась клейкая лента слюны, смешанной с кровью.  
Он сплюнул.

— Ебучая, — откашлялся, — ебучая росомаха. С виду маленький, а… а голова отбитая.

Чарли выпрямился. Гнев колотил его изнутри, пожирал каждый его нерв. Он готов был идти до финала. Время мирных переговоров закончилось. Если Диаз выбрал этот путь, он пройдет по нему до конца.  
Чарли следил за ним за ним, не отпуская цепким взглядом. Готовый среагировать на каждое движение.

— Чарли…

Органы в теле сделали кульбит.

Чарли оглянулся, откуда его звали. Господи, неужели времени не осталось совсем?  
Диаз тоже слышал.  
Шатаясь, он встал, держась за колени, и посмотрел в ту же сторону.

Темнота ползла. Куда более темная, чем та, в которой их глаза наловчились различать предметы. Куда более опасная, чем на дне колодца шахты.

— Что это? — только и смог спросить Диаз, сглатывая.

Он шагнул ближе к Чарли. Тот на всякий случай подготовился обороняться. Но он понял: Диаз напуган. Чертовски напуган.

Тени следовали за ними. Сгущались вокруг крошечного пятна света и вокруг них.

Вичуга проснулась.

 

* * *

 **Brich mir nicht mein Herz**  — (от нем.) Не разбивай мне сердце.  
 **Komm zuruck, bitte. Komm zuruck. Zu mir**  — (от нем.) Вернись назад, прошу. Вернись назад. Ко мне.


	37. Глава 37. За неправильный выбор надо платить

Нокс думал, что тонет. Таким было первое ощущение. В лицо плеснули холодной водой, она попала в нос и рот. Ему показалось, он рычит вместо того, чтобы вдыхать.  
Нокс попытался сесть, но сжавшая его в боках боль не дала. Так. Блядь. Что происходит.

Открыв глаза, Нокс увидел перед собой трех на удивление грязных мужиков. Ну, точнее над собой. У одного из них была фляга, из которой тот, по всей видимости, и окатил его. 

— Пришел в себя, — заметил он, как только Нокс проморгался.   
— А я тебе говорил, он живой, а ты: сдох, сдох, — подхватил второй, с киркой.

Где он находился?..  
Нокс пошевелил лопатками: еще шевелились. Ткань липла к холодной потной спине. Все тело болело, будто по нему повозка проехалась.

— Парень, ты как? — спросил третий, мягко толкая его рукой в плечо.

И Нокс вспомнил.  
Шериф стрелял в него.  
Господи.

Он судорожно схватился за плечо. Пальцы наткнулись на круглую дырку с острыми краями прямо поверх свежей заплатки. Точно от пули.

— Парень? — повторил мужик.

Нокс сунул руку под рубашку, судорожно ощупывая пальцами кожу. Защипало. Царапина. Не очень маленькая, но всего лишь царапина. Пуля едва задела его, проходя сквозь пальто мимо.  
Ох. Он никогда не был так рад удаче.  
Конечно, это не отменяло того, что он мог переломать все, что угодно, но пока эта небольшая победа окрыляла и давала надежду. На все.

Но захлестнувшая волна отступила так же быстро, как и накатила.  
Шериф стрелял в него! И Чарли мог подумать, что это его знак! А Нокс ведь даже не предупредил шахтеров. Только бы не было поздно.

— Вам нужно валить отсюда побыстрее, — вспыхнул он, пытаясь встать. — Сейчас будут взрывать шахту, и вас может завалить. Меня послал шериф, чтобы предупредить вас.

Трое недовольно переглянулись и посмотрели на него с еще меньшим одобрением, чем поначалу.

— Шериф? — переспросил тот, что с киркой. — Ну, это вряд ли. На него непохоже. Тот сначала бомбанет, а через неделю-другую, может, предупредит.  
— А, может, и нет.  
— А, может, и нет.  
— Но я серьезно, — отчаянно пробормотал Нокс, надеясь, что к нему все же прислушаются. — Там… м… там, кажется, бандиты. Они хотят взорвать… старую шахту, обойти вас, забрать себе все серебро, все такое.  
— Так шахта ж завалена, — покачал головой мужик с самыми суровыми бровями, которые Нокс когда-либо видел. — Долго им придется ковыряться.

Так. Если он попытается им еще и это объяснить, то на это уйдет слишком много времени. Нужно было что-то делать. Что-то делать…  
Нокс потер грудь. Кожа раскололась неминуемой болью. Но она не казалась резкой, лишь плавающей по поверхности. Возможно, он себе и отбил там все, но хотя бы кости уцелели. Спасибо пальто.

— На самом деле, — промычал Нокс, лихорадочно придумывая, что им сказать, — это собаки.  
— Собаки?  
— Да. Ебаные бешеные собаки, — ляпнул он первое, что пришло ему в голову, и его уже было не остановить. — Они… они напали на Мракстоун… и ваш… короче, на поселок тоже. И я хотел предупредить. Но… но потом за мной погнались… индейцы. Они тоже хотят напасть. Они… отобрали у меня оружие. Еще такие о-о-о, гром-машина! Выстрелили в меня и почти промахнулись. Но видите… короче, индейцы. И они собираются сюда. Вот. Нет. В общем, всем надо покинуть шахту. Нужна подмога!

Трое смотрели на него с неподдельным интересом. Как на редкого дикого зверька. Нокс с опаской посмотрел на кирку. Руки мужика сжались так, что на открытом предплечье забугрились вены. Нокс так и представлял, что его тюкнут по голове, решив, что он полностью спятил. Он бы и сам себя тюкнул после такой истории.  
Нокс дышал и ждал. Ждал и дышал.

Страшно.

— Ебаные индейцы? — неуверенно переспросил мужик с флягой. — С хуя ли?  
— Ебаные индейцы, — подтвердил Нокс, чувствуя, что нащупал нужную жилу. — Красножопые ублюдки опять решили отбить у нас город.  
— Это вряд ли у них выйдет!  
— Ну да.

Нокс перевернулся на четвереньки, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Ноги до колен не болели. Не так, как остальное тело. Если сломал, то что-то неважное. Фух.  
От иронии хотелось засмеяться. Маленькая пулька — и он лежит в постели несколько недель. Падение с целого холма — а он живее всех живых!

Со стороны штольни на него пялилась парочка китайцев, стрекоча на своем языке.

— Поднимайте всех ребят, — скомандовал Нокс, тяжело дыша от боли.  
— Это мы мигом, — подхватил мужик с киркой. — Заодно и смену пораньше закроем, блядь.  
— Блядь, — согласился Нокс.

Сердце все еще колотилось, но уже не так тревожно. Облегчение. Облегчение. Выдох.  
Он прислонился к одной из тачек, наблюдая, как шахту спешно покидают, выводя тяжеловозов на воздух.  
Они по-разному относились к бандитам, ковбоям, приезжим и демонам. Но всех их объединяло одно. Они терпеть не могли индейцев.

— Черт, парни, — совсем осмелев, окликнул их Нокс. — Не подбросите наверх? У меня там конь оставался. Мне еще… ну, еще надо предупредить ребят. Там.

Он точно не знал, на какой промысел сослаться, и хватит ли им его простого тама.  
Они вновь переглянулись, обступая его кругом. Кто-то, кто не общался с ним, но уже слышал о том, что он от шерифа, согласно качал головой, но вперед не шел. Кто-то пытался рассмотреть поближе.

— А не ты ли тот рыжий парень, которого ищут в Мраксе-то? — спросили откуда-то сбоку.

Нокс сглотнул, против воли делая шаг назад. Голова самовольно то качалась, то кивала, и внезапно начала слабнуть левая нога.

Черт.

***

Кровь стыла в жилах, теперь Чарли знал, как это ощущается.  
 _Ты весь густеешь изнутри. Затвердеваешь, как статуя, навеки пойманная одним моментом. Ноги уже тебе не принадлежат. И только сердце бьется быстро. Стучит безумный ритм, заглушая все звуки вокруг._

Они не успели.

— Чарли, — шептала тьма, и голос ее угасал без эха, словно и не было его никогда. Словно все это — лишь больной плод воображения, уродливое дитя безумия, подчинившего волю.

— Что это за хуйня? Что это за хуйня? — бормотал Диаз, шагая к нему спиной. Он врезался в его плечо и только тогда остановился. 

Тень ползла по стене, как змея по песку, огибая камни-уступы. Расходясь рябью и собираясь, словно мурашки на загривке.

У Чарли пересохло во рту. Горло судорожно дернулось, пытаясь глотнуть, и это походило на затягивание удавки на шее.  
Они остались наедине с монстром. Он остался наедине с монстром. С монстром, которого нельзя победить.

Эта мысль душила.

Они были пойманы. И единственное, что можно еще сделать, — осуществить план, но уже без призрачной надежды на спасение.  
Без призрачной надежды вновь почувствовать вкус табака, тепло свежего супа, запах эвкалипта.

И потерять было так легко. И так тяжело.  
Потерять, не имея. Потерять, прощаясь со всем.

Холод прошелся по ногам. Ледяной пот между пальцами заставил их онеметь.

— Диаз, — Чарли сглотнул, щурясь, — мы не… мы не уйдем. Это… это охотилось и… это оно. О чем говорил шериф… это оно.  
— Смайт, это чушь собачья. Это… это… — Его голос оказался неожиданно высоким. — Я не знаю, что это.

Чарли не мог двигаться, не мог говорить и так боялся отвести глаза от нависающей над ними опасности.  
Где был коробок спичек? Вместе с динамитом. Диаз нес их. Но где он сейчас?

— Диаз, — тихо позвал Чарли. — Мне нужны спички. Ты их видишь?  
— Ты подожжешь его? — спросил тот с каким-то заблаговременным удовлетворением. — Его можно поджечь?

Если бы все было так. Поджечь пространство.

Боком глаза Чарли увидел, как Диаз обернулся на него, смотря испытующе. Но он не мог проговорить этого вслух.  
Диаз повернулся к оставшейся связке динамита. 

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Ты не сделаешь этого.  
— Это единственный выход.  
— Ты не взорвешь нас здесь, — пролаял Диаз в ответ и вновь отшатнулся назад, когда тень дернулась в ответ на его слова.

Чарли ощутил, как проваливается в тишину, едва стихает его голос. Он не хотел повторять, чего ради сюда полез. Не хотел напоминать, чем они рискуют. Не хотел слышать это, пусть даже сказанное своим ртом.

— Где спички, Диаз?

Он развернулся. Слава богу. Диаз послушался его. Нагнулся, как Чарли подумал, чтобы поднять их с земли. Но рука его прошлась не по земле, а по собственной ноге. Чарли различил звук скольжения металла по коже и думал о нем слишком долго.  
Диаз развернулся к нему.

Чарли не знал, был ли толчок. Но от боли у него подкосились ноги, и он рухнул на землю. А ощущение было, словно это земля рухнула на него снизу. Кажется, его ударили в пах. 

— Думаю, ему хватит одного.

Чарли попытался сесть, собраться, двинуться, уйти от преследующей боли. Она не проходила. Черт. Диаз.

Длинные ноги мелькнули над ним, проносясь к ходу, откуда они оба пришли.  
Диаз удирал. Диаз удирал, оставив его здесь одного. Удирал от тьмы. Удирал.

Чарли почувствовал, что просто подыхает. Это был не пах. Пальцы наткнулись на торчащую рукоять навахи в животе, и он понял, почему так больно.  
Рубашка и жилет влажнели от крови, и эта проклятая сковывающая слабость. Он увязал в болоте и чем больше двигался, тем больше терял.  
Не осталось ни единого шанса.

В горле стоял вкус крови, все воняло ржавчиной. Он сам был весь ржавый. От каркаса до своей поганой душонки.

Он просто сдохнет здесь. Бесполезный. Немой. Не оправдавший ни одной надежды.

Чарли приподнялся, сцепляя зубы. Острие навахи вошло глубоко, и это было самым омерзительным ощущением, что он помнил и знал.  
Взгляд ускользнул от маячившего рядом света ко тьме.

И дыхание утонуло в нем.  
Диаз перепрыгивал последнюю преграду, почти скрывшись в туннеле.  
Наверняка уже видел небо, которого не было, потому что они спустились слишком низко.

И ощущение боли на мгновение отступило перед отупляющим страхом.   
Диаз прыгнул, и тьма унесла его.  
Сорвала, словно фрукт с дерева, бросая в шахту и кидаясь следом. Обращаясь в уродливые формы и опутываясь вокруг него. Десятки голодных ртов.

Диаз кричал, но недолго. Монстр рвал его плоть, выгрызая жизнь из каждой клетки.  
Выхватывая мясо, выворачивая кости.

Чарли не различал цвета, но блеск влаги на стене оцарапал глаза. Он знал, что она была бордовой. Текучей. Соленой.  
 _Боже, помоги мне._

Его тело тряслось. Пока Диаза уничтожала тварь, его собственная жизнь вытекала через живот, оставляя одного. Совсем одного.

***

Штеффен не думал, что это самый подходящий момент, но чувствовал, что задохнется от волнения, если не закурит.  
Опустившись на камень, он трясущимися руками сунул сигарету в рот.  
Отважный внимательно следил за тем, как он хлопает себя по карману, ища спички. Ах, да. Их он отдал.  
Штеффен раздраженно выдохнул, пряча сигарету обратно.

Почему их не было так долго?  
Песок налился багровым светом уходящего солнца, его крупицы напоминали рассыпанные сердолики. Тусклые и потерянные в пыли.  
Как и он сам. Был ли он хоть когда-нибудь так ценен, как сейчас?

Штеффен не выдержал волнения и вновь подошел к зияющему входу в шахту. Обколоченная досками штольня напоминала о том, что шахта — дело рук человеческих, но сочащийся изнутри холод возвращал его к страху и бесконечной тьме, которую не постичь живому.  
Это была неправильная природа, которую Штеффен не мог разобрать.  
Он имел дело со всем. Растительным. Животным. Человеческим. Тем, что можно рассечь на части и понять структуру. Но здесь он понять ничего не мог.

Как в Чарли.

Чарли, который тянул его к себе безумно. Который беспокоил его как болезнь, захватившая все тело.  
Штеффен изучал себя. Изучал, когда узнал, что содомия это хворь. Но у него ничего не болело.  
За Чарли у него болело сердце. Каждый раз, когда тот попадал в беду.

Штеффен дотронулся до каменного отступа. Он был холодным, несмотря на то, что находился на солнце весь день.  
Вздохнул. Так. Еще пять минут, и он спустится туда сам.

Отважный, обстоятельно помочившись на засохший остов куста, потрусил обратно. Потерся головой о его ногу, поддерживая, как и всегда.

Штеффен огладил его по теплой каштановой макушке, и тот подставил мокрый нос, любопытно обнюхивая руку. Она должна была пахнуть керосином, тканью, бог знает, чем еще.  
Когда Отважный отстранился, Штеффен так и подумал: запах слишком резкий. Но пес отбежал в сторону и остановился, широко расставив лапы и глядя куда-то вдаль.  
Штеффен увидел возвращающихся шерифа с Ноксом лишь некоторое время спустя. Темные пятна мелькали на бордовом горизонте, перемежающемся оранжевыми облаками. Словно плыли.  
Хорошо. Хоть с ними все в порядке.

Штеффен пошел навстречу и чем дальше он шел, тем больше понимал — что-то не так.  
Что-то определенно не так.

Возвращалась всего одна лошадь.

Тревога защемила его изнутри, как сдвинувшийся позвоночный диск. Что произошло? Боже. Нокс же не пристрелил шерифа после того, как тот стал не нужен?  
Он не мог. Каким бы нехорошим человеком ни был шериф Бун, так с ним поступать было неправильно.  
Может быть, он сбежал?

Штеффен успел подумать обо всем сразу, пока силуэт седока не стал отчетливее. Слишком короткий, слишком широкий для Нокса.  
Шериф.

Штеффен выругался про себя, когда темная рука взметнулась, и рядом с его головой откололся кусок земли. Подхватывая оружие, он метнулся в укрытие — за шахту.  
Штеффен не мог сглотнуть или вздохнуть. Грудь словно сжало в тиски. Он потратил всего секунду на мысль о том, что Нокс, возможно, уже мертв. Большего у него не было.

Шуршание копыт по песку перестало казаться миражом, проступая все отчетливее. Как будто стучали по затылку сзади.  
Штеффен передернул затвор шарпса, закрывая глаза и успокаиваясь.  
Он не будет стрелять. Он не может стрелять. Он должен договориться.

Отважный суетился рядом, но не высовывался, держась ближе.  
Штеффен все равно обхватил его, перекинув руку через грудную клетку, и прижал к себе, чтобы не вздумал высунуться. Он не знал, что за оружие у шерифа. Удалось ли ему забрать револьвер у Нокса, или у него оказался еще какой-то козырь в рукаве?

— Доктор, тебя что-то не видно, — раздалось совсем близко. — Да и дружка твоего. Попрятались, как змеи в траву?

Топот копыт исчез. Грузный удар о землю, и до его ушей доносился уже человеческий шаг.  
Штеффен выбрал не самое удачное расположение. Выглянуть отсюда было невозможно, а стоило ему высунуться, голова стала бы отличной мишенью с любого ракурса.

— Не говорите, что вы на самом деле сунулись в сраную шахту.

Совсем рядом.

Штеффен схватил Отважного за ошейник, припадая к земле.  
Сердце стучало дико. Он был открыт, как на ладони. Если шериф сделает еще пару шагов, он прямо на него и наткнется. Нужно перебраться в другое место.

— Сидеть, — тихо приказал он Отважному, чувствуя, как дрожит голос.

Пес ткнулся носом ему в руку, покорно садясь.  
Жаль, что это не действовало на людей.

Нужно перекинуться за камни. Там у него будет более выгодное положение. Навскидку до них было метра четыре.  
Нужно было отвлечь его.

— Кто-то должен был, — ответил Штеффен, когда шаги раздались опасно близко.

Он не помнил, чтобы бегал так быстро. Возможно, спасло его и замешательство шерифа. Тот точно не ожидал диалога и такого резкого рывка.  
Мелкий камушек от очередного выстрела взорвался прямо за его сапогом.  
Штеффену показалось, сначала его тело оказалось в укрытии, а потом и внутренности добежали. Легкие пульсировали в горле, адреналин ударил прямо в грудь. Он оказался в более удобном положении, но времени до неминуемой встречи оставалось так мало.

— Вот ты где, — усмехнулся со стороны Бун. — И что же? Поймать сачком буррито или что вы там собрались делать?

Шериф остановился.

— Диаз! — громко позвал он.

Не услышав ответа, он вновь обратился к Штеффену.

— Где Диаз?

Штеффен не знал, что сказать. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Бун с заряженной пушкой двинулся в шахту на поиски своего помощника или, что вероятнее, чтобы добраться до Чарли.

— Где Нокс? — решился наконец Штеффен, поудобнее перехватывая приклад холодной рукой.  
— Очень далеко.

Внутри засосали боль и тоска.  
Они не успели подружиться с Ноксом, но он был очень дорог Чарли. И ему нравилась Магда.  
И…  
Нокс просто был хорошим парнем. Хорошим парнем, попавшим в плохие обстоятельства.

— Ты убил его, — прошептал Штеффен, как он думал, негромко.  
— Я избавил Мракстоун от еще одной заразы, — сказал шериф. — Разве тебе это незнакомо? Когда часть организма сгнила, ее отрезают.

Следующий звук определенно не принадлежал шерифу Буну.  
Далекий вскрик, проглоченный воздухом и смятый, как складка на одежде. Холодный, тонкий и глубокий.

Штеффен задержал дыхание.  
Что-то случилось.  
Что-то случилось там внизу. Им нужна была его помощь.  
Он должен был договориться с шерифом. Возможно, запугать или обмануть. Благо, это у него всегда выходило особенно хорошо.  
Но не успел он и подумать о том, что бы сказать, Отважный ослушался его команды, мечась в сторону. Шериф направил на него оружие.

Черт. Больше скрываться было нельзя.

***

Нокс сунул руки в карманы, чтобы было не так заметно, как он нервно сжимает их в кулаки. Это было ужасно, но он ощутил облегчение от того, что на левой руке пальцы сошлись сами. Да из нее еще выйдет толк. Если он сам выйдет целым из этой передряги.

— Н-ну, возможно, — пробормотал он, перебирая в кармане пуговицы. Почему он только, черт бы побрал, их не выкинул.  
— Возможно? — переспросил один из шахтеров. — Ты или не ты?  
— Нас, рыжих, все время путают.

Нокс выжал из себя подобие улыбки и повел плечами безучастно.

— И за что же его ищут? — спросил тот же шахтер, что и в первый раз.

Он повернулся к своим парням, но никто не торопился давать ответ. Хорошо, что здесь не были так хорошо налажены связи, подумал Нокс.  
Шахтер выглядел важнее остальных, грязнее и из того, как держался, Нокс предположил, что он был сменным мастером.  
А еще он странно говорил букву «Л». Внезапная догадка поразила его. Ну конечно, что еще за сброд мог работать на шахте?

— Ну, вы знаете, за что нас ищут, — ухватился за свою мысль Нокс.  
— Вас?  
— Нас. Ирландцев.

Брови мастера приподнялись.  
Нокс выдернул руку из кармана, потряхивая жменькой пуговиц.

— Торговал пуговицами. Ну, не заплатил налог, вот и прижали. Но мы знаем, за что действительно прижимают, да?

Ладно, он порол чушь про индейцев. Но сейчас-то точно никто не поверит. Точно.  
Мастер смотрел на него испытующим взглядом. Он знал, что Нокс лжет. Определенно знал.  
Он вытащил руку из-за пояса.  
Нокс должен был видеть что-нибудь хорошее, когда жизнь пробегала перед глазами. Почему-то он не видел вообще ничего. Кажется, он зажмурился.

— О’Лири, — представился мастер, и Нокс понял, что тот протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
— Нокс МакНокс… — он пожал руку в ответ, все еще не веря в происходящее.  
— Мы поднимемся наверх, — убедительно пообещал тот. — И ты покажешь, куда направились красножопые.  
— Покажу?..

Нокс сглотнул. И что он будет делать, когда ему попросят показать дорогу те, кого он только что обманул?  
Раньше, чем он успел ответить, в шахте что-то загрохотало. Раздался крик.

***

Штеффен глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился, показываясь из-за укрытия. Шарпс он держал все так же высоко, но не был уверен, что сможет… сможет что-то сделать.  
 _Он не должен стрелять._  
Шериф Бун стоял в десяти метрах, мгновенно ловя его на мушку.

— Даже твоя псина тебя оставила, — заметил он.

Штеффен осмотрелся периферийным зрением, не сводя с него глаз. Отважный пропал.

— Шериф, вы совершаете большую ошибку, — сказал он медленно. — Давайте опустим оружие и поговорим.  
— Мы уже поговорили, доктор, — ответил тот. — Вы приняли не ту сторону. И мне интересно почему. Покусились быстрыми деньгами? Что они вам пообещали? Вы давно это спланировали?

Штеффен чувствовал, что хочет моргнуть, но глаза застыли, словно кукольные. Он ощущал ими прохладный ветер, истекающий из ночи. Ощущал боль и жжение, но найти их источник не мог.

— Шериф, — повторил Штеффен.

Он не терял надежды достучаться, потому что в этот миг все, что у него было, это надежда.

— Все, что они говорили, это правда, — сказал Штеффен негромко. Но он знал, что его слышат.  
— Да брось, — рассмеялся Бун, не отпуская контроля. Пистолет в его руке не дрогнул.

Это был не револьвер Нокса. Хотя бы это успокаивало.

— Мне просто интересно — зачем?  
— А вы — зачем? — бросил Штеффен.

Ему сложно было сказать, что это за вопрос. В глазах закона шериф был чист. Он охотился за преступниками и обеспечивал город работой. То, каким он был человеком, никак на это не влияло.  
Наверняка, даже узнай всю правду о шахтах, люди бы только обрадовались. Господи, кого волнует судьба китайцев, которые даже по-английски не говорят? Но кого взволнует судьба шахтеров Мракстоуна? Которые, вероятно, погибнут. Не убитые тварью, так в шахте.  
Они вряд ли их предупредили до того, как Бун разобрался с Ноксом.

Совершенно чистый шериф. С совершенно грязными руками.

— Мне никогда не понять вас, — сказал Штеффен.

_Вы не были по ту сторону от закона. Вы не знаете, каково это._

— А мне не понять тебя, — ответил шериф Бун. — Не то чтобы я пытался. Для меня все преступники на одно лицо.

Последние мгновения солнца заколосились красным светом на мушке его дула.

— Я покончу со всей вашей шайкой, как уже разобрался с тем рыжим дохляком. Смайта вздерну, мне за это еще и заплатят. А с тобой мы закончим прямо сейчас. Знаешь, что будет с твоей семьей без тебя? Думаю, знаешь. За неправильный выбор надо платить.

Бун взвел курок.

Штеффен глубоко вдохнул.  
Не должен, не должен… Он клялся, он клялся, что больше никогда не причинит человеку боль. Он не отнимет чужую…

Выстрел разнесся над холмами.

***

Все его тело колотила какая-то неправильная дрожь. Хотелось блевать, но после того, как его вывернуло своей кровью и желчью, было уже нечем.   
Чарли не мог просто продолжать лежать и умирать.

Но он не хотел. Как же сильно он не хотел этого делать.

Может быть, месяц или полгода назад он бы не цеплялся так за эту паршивую жизнь. Ограбления, бухло, шлюхи — чего все это стоило?

Он перевернулся на бок, скручиваясь от боли, отдающейся внутри всего корпуса — от грудины до живота. Она ускользала к ране и походила на извергающийся вулкан. Брюхо можно было наизнанку вывернуть. Упирающееся из подкладки куртки ребро склянки давило так сильно.  
Влажный чавкающий звук внизу, где исчез Диаз. Как от сапога, застрявшего в жиже.  
Чарли так не хотел.  
Не. Хотел.

Он подобрал под себя колени и встал на четвереньки, опираясь на правую руку. Левой придерживал живот, как будто это могло хоть как-то помочь ему.  
Ничто не могло.  
Чарли огляделся. Все плыло перед глазами, он почти ничего не видел в обилии серых полутонов, в которых тонула подземная пещера. Мелькал только белый огонек керосинки, и он казался единственным маяком в черном море безнадежности.

Ноги почти не двигались. Он напоминал себе израненный кусок дерьма, который даже ползти не может.  
Нужно было подняться. Другого выбора нет.

Подняться на ноги.

Насрать ему было на всех ебучих вампиров и демонов, и вичугу со всеми своими тенями.

Подняться на ноги и что-то сделать.

Чарли подтянул к себе колено, опираясь на него, и попробовал выпрямиться. Боль в ране скручивала и вдавливала его в землю. Рукоять навахи ощущалась еще одной костью, торчащей из него. Рукоятью куклы, которой можно было править. Как марионетка на нитке-ноже.

_Что-то сделать._

Чарли сделал шаг. Он почти не ощущал ног. Только знал, что идти — нужно. Под ступней громко хрустнуло — очередная кость. Звук прокатился по его телу, рождая противоестественную дрожь, будто ломаются все зубы.  
Белый маяк керосинки.

Тьма дышала. Жадно проглатывая свою добычу, она готовилась вновь напасть.  
Как однажды напала и растерзала всех их лошадей. Они были в загоне. Но он — нет.

Чарли задержал дыхание, просовывая руку в карман. Настойка.  
Он мог бы сделать последний глоток, чтобы перестать чувствовать все это, чтобы оно пропало, чтобы он пропал. Чтобы он знал, что происходит с ним.  
Он мог бы сделать.

Чарли облизнул губы. И… рука сама выбросила склянку, разбивая о землю между ним и тьмой.  
Она взорвалась жидкостью, кажущейся просто водой, но тьма отступила назад.

И только это подарило ему те секунды спасения. Он рванул за керосинкой. Горячее стекло опалило ладонь, но чем это было по сравнению с ножом в брюхо? Чепуха.  
Чарли размахнулся, скорее на удачу, чем на глаз, оценивая расстояние до одиночной шашки, находившейся ближе всех к той стене.  
Это должно быть его лучшим броском. Это было его лучшим броском.  
Голова опустела. Ни одной лишней мысли, которая могла бы отвлечь и заставить руку дрогнуть. Ни одной, которая заставила бы отступить. Только он. Только рука. Только это мгновение.

Единственное яркое пятно ускользнуло, рисуя за собой сияющую ленту текучего света. Пролетело, как падающая звезда в небе, только очень-очень быстро. Слишком быстро.

Звон стекла. Вспышка по глазам. Бегущее пламя, лижущее глину.  
Взрыв.


	38. Глава 38. Часть 1. Последние шаги

Рука по-прежнему дрожала. Отдача в плече ощущалась, словно только-только после выстрела.   
Он и не помнил, чтобы это было так. Очень давно не приходилось причинять боль с намерением.  
Мысли в голове комковались, как пыль вокруг капли воды. Только воды была лавина, она уносила все и оставляла его совсем пустым.

Он знал, что будет испытывать муки совести. Он уже их испытывал, но не так сильно. Волна адреналина, ударившая по его нервам после выстрела, все еще билась внутри.  
Но он все сделал правильно. У него не было другого способа защитить Мракстоун.  
И Магду. И Клауса. И Чарли.

Пороховое облако рассеялось.  
Шериф пялился пустым взглядом в небо. Его шляпа слетела при падении, тело рухнуло на землю, песок от удара обрисовал вокруг контур.

Штеффен полагал, что его будет трясти. Но этого не было. Ничего не было. На секунду ему показалось, что лопнули невидимые кандалы.   
Он устало привалился к доске, заглядывая в темноту. Теперь осталось только это.

***

Чарли и так не очень хорошо слышал, но после взрыва показалось, что он оглох совсем. В ушах звенело, шум остался только внутри головы. Ему чудилось, он слышит звук крови, дыхания, сердца. Видит их цвет и может ощутить, как ход реки по руслу внутри.  
Его отшвырнуло первым взрывом на стенку, и Чарли едва успел упереться руками, чтобы не загнать в себя нож еще глубже. По крайней мере он теперь не казался самой насущной проблемой.  
Чарли шагнул назад, и прямо за ним откололся кусок свода.  
Горели останки, части одежды. Рассыпанные динамитные палочки лежали рядом темными пятнами, приглашающе ждущие языки пламени дотронуться и привести в действие.

Чарли не был уверен, действительно ли так сильно раскачивалась земля или это были его ноги. Может быть, это был он.

Все вокруг тряслось. Сыпались камни. И когда земля по-настоящему ускользнула от него, Чарли был потерян даже для самого себя.  
Крошки земли и камня стекали в шахту, погребая под собой все. Тело Диаза. Поглощающий его голод и страх. Серебро в глубине.   
Чарли не видел, куда идти. Перед рукой плясали контуры теней, он едва разбирал свои пальцы. Щупая стену, чувствовал сжигающий жар. Где же выход. Здесь был выход. Где он? Куда бежал Диаз? Куда пытался бежать Диаз?  
Чарли споткнулся и рухнул на чьи-то кости.

Шум слышался где-то вдали, едва пробиваясь сквозь звон в голове. Пространство спереди, состоящее из грубых мазков краски, кружилось, замирая на мгновения и вновь набирая ход.

Белые пятна костей ехали по земле. Это было ненормально.  
Чарли смотрел на них, как на огромных тараканов. Они не могли сами по себе двигаться. Не могли же?

Он понял, что скатывается в шахту по накренившейся плите. Дышащая темнота лизнула ее основание, проглатывая, как жадная пасть.  
Чарли ухватился рукой за крошащийся камень.

Еще один взрыв внизу отшвырнул его вперед.  
Все осыпалось. И он оказался в ловушке. Пойманный в каменный карман без ориентации и надежд.

Только не так, пожалуйста, только не так.

***

Магда обеспокоенно смотрела на небо, выглядывая из-за занавески.  
Она несколько раз подходила к двери, но заставила себя отойти назад. Ждать, только ждать.

— Штеффена нет, — задумчиво сказал Клаус.

Она дала ему рисование, но он не притронулся к бумаге, заразившись от нее тревогой и беспокойством.  
Магда натянуто улыбнулась. Она не имела права пугать его.

— Чарли нет, — продолжил он. — И Нокса тоже нет.  
— Они вернутся, — сказала Магда, надеясь, что хотя бы ее голос звучит уверенно. — Они обязательно вернутся.

Она так хотела в это верить.

***

Вернувшийся шум глушил Чарли. Он полз куда-то, не разбирая дороги. Хромая на одном локте и режа руку об острые края каменной крошки.  
Колено поскользнулось на влаге. Черт, что это? Остатки керосина? Его кровь?

Шипение сзади. _О, нет. Сейчас еще раз подорвет._

Чарли панически заметался, но за облаками поднявшейся пыли ему попадались сплошь стены. Может, и не было уже выхода? Может, его засыпало, и Чарли просто тянет из себя жилы, вытряхивая из тела последнюю силу, вместо того, чтобы лечь и принять свой конец?

Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться и перестать дрожать.  
Рушился свод. Это было чертовым финалом. Частично славным. Все же он неплохо успел пожить, верно?  
Успел насладиться жизнью.  
Успел помочь.  
Успел… может быть, влюбиться. И получить любовь в ответ.

Он любил Нокса и любил Билли Боба. Может быть, с ним как раз они и увидятся где-нибудь на задворках ада, если не окажутся на разных кругах по тяжести своих злых грехов.  
Жаль, что Штеффена он там не встретит.

Темнота по краям глаз наползала. Чарли моргал, но чувствовал только сухость. Словно скреб их веками.  
Огромные камни.

Он никогда не думал, что сдохнет в подобном месте. Надеялся на дерзкую пулю и красивый конец.  
Но это… это было не самым плохим исходом. По крайней мере его пьяным не сожрали свиньи.

Воняло глиной, серой, жженым, ржавой кровью.  
Чарли привалился виском к стене. Он ощущал внутренний треск. Как рушатся основания. Он почти мог определить, когда упадет следующая колонна. Когда следующее пятно заслонит ему обзор полностью.

Но следующее пятно показалось слишком резвым. Слишком живым.  
Чарли пытался сфокусироваться, но не мог поймать минимальную резкость.  
Кажется, он уже умер. Пятно тьмы приобрело черты Билли Боба.  
Чарли моргал, думая, что морок исчезнет, но он все еще был с ним. Он знал — Билли Боб ждет его по ту сторону. Уж он-то встретит его, как полагается.  
Билли Боб говорил. Говорил с ним. Чарли не слышал звука его голоса, но мог читать по губам.  
Всего три слова. Его слова.

_Встань. И иди._

Потому что ничего не закончилось.  
 _Встань. И иди._

Билли Боб сжал руки в кулаки и махнул головой в сторону.

_Встань._

Ноги тряслись, совсем не осталось сил.

_И иди._

Чарли почти перестал дышать. Билли Боб растаял, как мираж в пустыне, но пятно на его месте осталось. Контуры плясали перед слезящимися глазами. Наваждение ушло. Пятно — нет.

Оно было темным. Оно двигалось. Это было… это…

Пятно издавало звуки.  
Пятно бесстрашно вспрыгнуло на дрожащий камень и лаяло на него.

Чарли приоткрыл рот, боясь вдохнуть. Боясь ошибиться. Боясь возложить все надежды на то, что не могло быть реальным. Или могло?

— Отважный? 

Пятно завиляло другим пятном.  
Если Чарли забрался так далеко… он может… он может попробовать забраться дальше?

Он ухватился за уступ, подтягиваясь на нем. Изнеможенное тело подавалось рукам, как кукла.  
Колени дрожали. Он волок за собой ноги, как что-то чужое и мешающееся. Но он волок. Он знал, куда идет. И он шел.

Пятно спрыгнуло дальше. Чарли наткнулся на выступ и перевалился через него, как мешок с дерьмом.  
Но было ли у него время перевести дух? Кажется, нет. Ни одной бутылочки ни с одним пейт-отлеем, чтобы задержать конец.  
Шум сзади — отвалился кусок стены, к которому Чарли до этого прислонялся.  
Ноги засеменили сами. Пятно подалось вперед.

Чарли ахнул от неожиданного облегчения, когда рука наткнулась на теплое шерстяное тело. Мягкий нос, длинные уши, открытую влажную пасть.  
Он на ощупь ухватился за толстый ошейник, и Отважный потянул его наверх. К свету.

Дорога была или казалась короче, Чарли не знал. Он пытался не упасть, не выпустить ошейник, не отстать. Не потерять свое сраное сознание где-нибудь здесь, в двух шагах от выхода.

Сзади грохнуло со страшной силой. Огонь добрался до остальной взрывчатки.  
Отважный дернул его вперед.  
И был ли это действительно свет, или руки — Чарли не помнил. Никогда бы не вспомнил.  
Когда он был в секундах от того, чтобы бросить все… Бросить борьбу с бесконечным подъемом и выворачивающейся из ладони кожей. Когда он был так близко к краю, его подхватили руки.  
И больше не пахло гарью.  
Только травами, эвкалиптом, чужим волнением.

— Чарли, господи, — зашептали сверху через толщу воды, сжавшую уши.

Штеффен поднял его на руки, обхватывая под коленями. И поддаться чужой силе было… было лучшим, о чем Чарли мог подумать в этот момент.  
Небо над головой стало сиреневым. Приятно было видеть цвета.

Он выбрался. Выбрался.  
Чарли улыбнулся, откидывая голову назад. Откинулась она уже на что-то мягкое. Свернутый жилет. Он и не заметил, как Штеффен опустил его.   
Чарли почти не чувствовал, как бьется его пульс. Все виделось слабым и едва живым. Но таким красивым.

— У нас вышло? — спросил он, как будто на это можно было дать определенный ответ.

Штеффен не отвечал. В его руках были тряпки, он рвал их на лоскуты. Он стянул платок Чарли с шеи. А в какой-то момент оторвал рукав от своей красивой синей рубашки, потому что ткани для того, чтобы закрепить рану, не хватало.  
Чарли показалось, что он плачет. То есть слез не было, только песок, но ощущение… оно топило его и обезоруживало.

— Все спасены? — продолжил Чарли.

От слов что-то булькало у него внутри. Во рту солонило. Язык казался мерзким на вкус.

Штеффен замер. Словно он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог.

— Нам нужно добраться до дома, — пробормотал он вместо этого. — Мне нужны все мои инструменты.  
— Царапина, — попытался отмахнуться от него Чарли. — Где Нокс?

Штеффен не отвечал.

— Давай ты поговоришь потом, — сказал он вместо. — Береги силы. У тебя задет кишечник. Могло быть и хуже. У нас есть шанс. Нужно только…  
— Где Нокс?

Чарли пытался оттолкнуть Штеффена, приподнимаясь на локтях. Телесная боль душила его, но чем она была по сравнению с болью за его друга?  
Куда он, черт побери, делся?

— Где Нокс?

Штеффен покачал головой.  
Чарли стало нечем дышать. Он пытался вдохнуть, но вдыхал будто одну лишь кровь.

Отважный залаял, срываясь на вой. Из шахты вырвался клуб пыли. Словно она чихнула.  
У Чарли заныло все тело.  
А если это не только пыль? Если у них не вышло? Если все напрасно? Все… И Нокс…

Чарли позволил голове упасть, ложась на лопатки.  
Чего это все стоило? Спасти неизвестных людей. Проклятый город, ненавидящий его и воздвигший ему с удовольствием виселицу.  
Он забрал из его жизни двоих друзей. Самых близких, что у него когда-либо были. Оставил незарастающую рану в груди. Пробел, который не заполнить.  
И Нокс… Он все сделал ради этой истории. Ради того, что по сути не выбирал. Он делал это ради Чарли. Может быть… еще ради мадам.  
Или, может быть, это было все его нерастраченное добро, которое было некому подарить. Он оставил все этому городу. Этим людям.

— Придется сделать волоку, — сказал Штеффен. — До дома слишком далеко, тебя нельзя кантовать.

Чарли отвернулся от него. Пусть делает, что хочет.  
Или, может, пусть не делает?  
Какой теперь был смысл? Чарли сделал все. За чем ему еще было тянуться?  
Он испортил жизнь им всем. Не стоило портить ее еще и Штеффену, он заслуживал лучшего.

Но Штеффен все еще носился вокруг, скрипел. И Отважный сел рядом, дыша в лицо горячим собачьим дыханием.

— Ты спас меня, — прошептал Чарли. — Кто бы мог подумать.

Он слабо провел рукой по шее пса, и тот наклонился, лизнув ему нос и щеку.

— Хороший мальчик.

Чарли начал проваливаться во тьму, как бы сильно ни старался ухватиться за свет пальцами. Они могли нащупать только плечи и руки Штеффена, с грохотом бросившего доски и вернувшегося к нему.  
Они остались с ним, даже когда он погрузился в темноту. Только они.

— Чарли. Чарли, черт. Не отключайся. Чарли.

Так много рук. Так много.


	39. Глава 38. Часть 2. Чарле

Дни шли, как в тумане. Один за одним, бесцветным полотном. Хождение вдоль проволоки без конца и края, где нельзя ни развернуться, ни оступиться.  
Чарли помнил один голос, два или даже три. Они сплетались вместе, и он не мог определить, мужские они или женские.  
Он почти все время спал, а если и просыпался в холодном поту, то быстро проваливался назад, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Чарли даже не осознавал, когда ест. Лишь чувствовал, что это было удовлетворительно. И неприятно.

Но день, когда он окончательно пришел в себя, Чарли запомнил. Шестое декабря. Он уточнил.

За окном небо серело, и сам воздух казался каким-то блеклым в преддверии зимы. В комнате тоже похолодало, и желтовато-теплые цвета деревянной обивки мерещились голубыми.

Его первым посетителем был Нокс.

Чарли взвился на постели, пытаясь сесть, едва завидев того в дверном проеме. Нокс улыбался, и, черт, улыбка была лучшим, что Чарли мог вспомнить на его лице.

— Эй, не подскакивай, — предупредил Нокс и наконец прошел внутрь.  
— Я думал, ты сдох, — выпалил Чарли в ответ, морщась.  
— Да конечно, кто бы тебя тогда помогал сюда тащить, — по-доброму усмехнулся тот.

Он подобрал полы своего пальто, усаживаясь на край постели.  
Чарли вспомнил, как сам до этого сидел здесь с Ноксом, считая дни и молясь, чтобы ему стало лучше.  
Смеяться было больно.

— А Штеф сказал, что ты… — Чарли попытался вернуться памятью к тому вечеру, но помнил очень мало.

Почти ничего после того, как окунулся в темноту старой шахты, идя за светом крошечной керосинки. Маленьким маячком, удерживающим его на границе этого мира. И потом сразу эта постель. В комнате, где раньше лежал Нокс. На его же месте.

— А я нет.

Рука Нокса нерешительно замерла, но потом он улыбнулся и похлопал Чарли по плечу.  
Тело ужасно болело.  
Хотелось говорить, хотелось трогать Нокса. Не верилось, что он рядом. Но как же сильно Чарли жаждал знать, что это действительно так.

— Но как? — только и мог воскликнуть он, превозмогая боль в животе.

Чарли задрал одеяло. На нем была одна рубашка. Он дотронулся до полоски на животе. Здесь раньше торчал нож, а теперь аккуратно выстраивались в линию стежки. Нитка была все еще тут. Как и бледно-розовые следы на руках от ланцета.

— Он зашил тебя, — сообщил Нокс, кивая на рану. — Прямо иголкой тыкал туда. Но сначала что-то оттуда вытащил. Кажется, это было частью тебя.  
— Ого. Ну… он… надеюсь, я обойдусь без этой части.

Чарли ощутил, как внутри расползается тепло. Благодарность, облегчение. Штеффен знал свое дело.

— Тебе повезло, что ты не жрал до этого, — продолжил Нокс. — Он сказал, что если бы кишки были грязными, не избежать бы заражения. И… и тогда вообще не факт, что мы бы сейчас разговаривали. Везунчик.

Чарли не знал, что ответить. Сейчас, когда он лежал на мягкой постели в теплой комнате, и рядом безмятежно сидел Нокс, его собственная кончина казалась далекой шуткой. Одним из тысяч невозможных исходов.  
Но он помнил, что для него сделали. Помнил, откуда его вытащили.

— Я видел твои внутренности. Гадость. — Нокс смешливо поморщился. — Как красные сопли.  
— Думаешь, у тебя получше? — усмехнулся Чарли, ложась обратно на подушку.

Было хорошо. Тепло. Спокойно. Черт. Даже если за дверями стояли полицейские, готовые взять его в любой момент. Сейчас все было в порядке.

— Так ты выбрался, — вспомнил Чарли и повернулся к Ноксу. — Что произошло? Почему Штеффен сказал, что ты… что тебя нет?  
— О, мне не очень нравится об этом рассказывать, — скривился тот. Но, конечно, рассказал.

Стоило Ноксу дойти в своей истории до момента, когда шахтеры узнали в нем беглого преступника, у Чарли самого зашлось сердце. Хотя умом он понимал, что Нокс точно выбрался из той передряги — ведь он сидит сейчас перед ним, живой и здоровый, — волнение было явственным и ярким.

— Не может быть, что они тебя после такого отпустили, — воскликнул он, и от этого закололо в боку.  
— Они и не планировали отпускать, — кивнул Нокс и сделал драматичную паузу, явно стараясь его дожать.

Чарли пихнул его ногой. Он тут вообще-то болел, нечего было томить.

— Но когда посыпался свод, они сразу обо мне забыли. Даже мой собрат О’Лири.  
— Но они все успели выбраться?  
— Все. И лошади тоже.

Чарли улыбнулся, смотря в потолок. Вот бы можно было обо всех злоключениях узнавать, когда все давно кончилось и результат видишь налицо.

— А шериф? — вспомнил он.  
— Шериф больше не побеспокоит, — уклончиво ответил Нокс. — Мы с твоим доктором решили этот вопрос. В основном он. Но я тоже. Похоронил этот вопрос. Так сказать. В корне.  
— О.

Чарли не знал, что испытывает по этому поводу. Он не хотел сейчас радоваться чьей-то кончине, но эти новости по-своему приносили умиротворение. Без этой фигуры на доске Мракстоун вздохнет свободнее.

— Кстати, — Нокс зашуршал в кармане, доставая согнутый вчетверо лист, — Клаус тебе передал.

Чарли поднял глаза. Это был рисунок Отважного и его самого. По какой-то причине Чарли оказался меньше собаки. Он надеялся, это не шпилька.  
Над его головой аккуратными буквами было выведено «Чарле».

— Очень похоже, — пробормотал он, поднимая глаза. — Передай ему спасибо.  
— А сам не хочешь?  
— Нет, я буду лежать и страдать, — усмехнулся Чарли.  
— Хватит. Ты уже не умер, так что не пытайся вновь.  
— Я был очень близко.  
— Ты мне рассказываешь.

Чарли потерся щекой о наволочку. Да, легко не пришлось никому из них. Никому.

— Знаешь, я видел Билли Боба. Там.

Нокс перестал улыбаться и напрягся.

— Билли Боба? — переспросил он.  
— Ага. — Чарли закрыл глаза.  
— Это не мог быть он.  
— Скорее всего не мог. Но он помог мне.

Нокс пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ты просто бредил.  
— Наверное. Но я здесь.  
— Здесь. Это хорошо.  
— За это спасибо Билли Бобу.

Билли Боб был хорошим другом. Он был их другом. Кем бы они ни были для него, он для них оставался светом. Тем, что вывело их к дороге. Тем, что наставило на путь. Путь, который привел сюда.

— Да уж, спасибо за то, что завез нас в эту проклятущую дыру, — забурчал Нокс, но не всерьез.

Чарли знал, что Билли Боб всегда будет рядом, пока они его помнят. И это — и его история тоже.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы этого всего не случалось?

Нокс откашлялся и отвел глаза, задумчиво потирая переносицу. Его плечи несколько раз дернулись, как будто он хотел ими пожать.

— Не знаю. Нет. Да. Все уже произошло. — Он поморщился. — Так что зачем об этом… Нам теперь нужно думать о том, что будет дальше.

И они оба замолчали, думая, очевидно, об одном и том же.

***

Приключений Ноксу хватило на год вперед. А, может быть, даже и на все десять лет.  
Он старательно ворчал и стабильно выпивал больше положенного, пока острые грани воспоминаний не стали стираться, а озера фиолетовых синяков на ребрах и груди не затянулись. Только тогда Нокс пришел к тому, что все, что с ними произошло, можно с чистым сердцем записать в колонку «Прошлое». Он бы записал туда весь город, всех его ненормальных обитателей и события, в которых им довелось поучаствовать, если бы не приходилось к ним возвращаться. А что у него еще было? Будущее? Какое?

Нокс караулил мадам, ревностно наблюдая за тем, как она ухаживает за Чарли.  
Она ухаживала и за ним так же? Тогда он уже был счастливчиком, хоть и лучшие моменты жизни не запомнил, валяясь в отключке.

— Чарли намного лучший, — сообщила мадам, явно желая его порадовать.

Она закрыла за собой дверь, придерживая таз с грязными бинтами и простыней.

— Это хорошо, — Нокс опомнился и почти силком отобрал вещи на стирку. — Спасибо. Проходите. Проходите.

Он загремел, пропуская мадам по коридору.  
Когда жизнь раскачивалась на волоске, на лицо было направлено дуло, а то и вовсе задница зависела от того, хорошо ли слеплен динамит под мышкой или как рванет от перегрева, размышлять о том, чтобы предложить мадам доктор что-то неприличное, было легко. В смысле, попросить ее руки и всего такого. Сейчас это все вновь казалось далеким, лишним и неуместным. Только мадам была все так же прекрасна и все так же вызывала в Ноксе волнующий трепет, как и до этого.  
Была ли тогда разница, где они оба?

— Мадам, помните, я как-то вас про замуж спрашивал?  
— Да, помню.

Окончательно догнал он ее уже на кухне. Мадам успела водрузить на огонь полный чайник воды.  
Нокс неосторожно отставил таз с грязным на край ящика у стола, и тот с грохотом свалился на пол.

— Извините, — буркнул он и бросился собирать.

Часть бинтов была в засохшей коричневатой крови, часть — в чем-то травянисто-вонючем. Среди всего этого Нокс наткнулся на руки, на руки мадам, когда она наклонилась помочь ему.

— Я ничего не могу вам предложить, — тихо сказал Нокс, дотрагиваясь до ее пальцев. — Ничего из того, чего вы достойны. Я не знаю, что будет дальше со мной. Даже деньги зарабатывать честно не умею. Вот оно вам надо?

Мадам вздохнула. И он отпустил ее руки, потому что вздох мог значить только одно.

— Может быть, — ответила она совсем другое, и он поднял на нее глаза. — Может быть, надо. Никогда не знать.  
— Вы серьезно?

Мадам выпрямилась, держа бинты.

— Вы не правый, Нокс, — сказала она серьезно.  
— В чем?  
— Вам есть что предложить.

Он нахмурился. Что? Пальто свое дырявое, да сапоги, которые уже ни одна подбойка бы ни спасла.  
Но она смотрела на него так искренне и честно, что от этого сердце становилось больше раза в два.

— И вы уже предлагать. — Мадам улыбнулась ему. — Надежду.

Нокс выдохнул, потому что она была восхитительна. Выдохнул, потому что она была лучшим, что он мог найти на всех чертовых просторах Дикого Запада, да и во всем мире, чтоб ему пропасть.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, — забормотал он. — Может быть, однажды я смогу дать больше. Для вас. Для нас.  
— Однажды, — согласилась мадам.

Она расцеловала его в обе щеки, и Нокс ушел, пошатываясь. Растирая горящее лицо в тех местах, где коснулись ее губы.  
Наверное, в этом была правда. За ним было прошлое. И оно прошло. Но перед ним осталось будущее. Что-то впереди. Нокс хотел его увидеть. Хотел идти дальше.

***

Что он будет чувствовать при виде Штеффена, Чарли пытался не предугадывать. У него было столько вариантов. Некоторые были неосуществимы из-за того, что у него болело все, что могло болеть. Он задумался об этом, когда Штеффен наконец пришел навестить его.

Чарли забыл не только те слова, что хотел сказать, но и вообще все.  
Штеффен на некоторое время замялся, увидев его бодрствующим, и Чарли мог видеть только темную щель в дверном косяке. Но потом Штеффен собрался и шагнул внутрь.

— На тебе другая рубашка, — первым делом заметил Чарли.

Штеффен оглядел себя рассеянно и поднял голову, смущенно улыбаясь.  
Эта была серой. Не такая красивая, как та.

Он тоже не торопился заговаривать, и Чарли думал, что в голове его наверняка такой же бульон, как и в его собственной. Осознание этого делало… ну да, делало его счастливее.  
Все, что было связано со Штеффеном.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил Штеффен, подвигая к краю постели табурет.

Он опустился на него и протянул руку, поглаживая пальцы Чарли, лежащие поверх одеяла. Щекотно. Мягко.

— Теперь лучше.

Он улыбнулся вновь.

— Мы… знаешь, мы сделали это. Ты сделал это, — вдруг сказал Штеффен. — Я думаю, вышло.  
— Вышло? — Чарли приподнялся, упираясь руками в матрац, и сел повыше.  
— Засыпало, конечно, обе шахты. Это была действительно хорошая взрывчатка.  
— Но ничего не выбралось наружу?  
— Ничего.

Чарли сцепил пальцы перед собой. Это Диаз. Если бы монстр не отвлекся на него… тогда шансов у них бы не было. Пусть он был говнюком первого сорта, но благодаря его невольной жертве у них получилось. Получилось.  
Благодаря чертовой настойке. Получилось.  
Сотни совпадений, ведущих к счастью.  
Чарли откинул голову на подушку, улыбаясь.

— Мне… — он облизнул пересохшие губы, — прямо интересно, что об этом всем думают в Мракстоуне. Сколько дней прошло?..  
— О, версии самые разные. — Штеффен поднял глаза, припоминая. — Кто-то говорит, что шериф прятал в старой шахте оружие и динамит со времен войны. И в итоге это плохо обернулось. Говорят даже, что у него был большой план. Кузнец утверждает, что его помощник изъял его личные запасы динамита.  
— М-м-м. — Чарли пытался не думать. Не выходило.  
— Впрочем, некоторые считают, что этим он хотел воспользоваться против индейцев. И в итоге вышло. Индейцы так и не добрались до Мракстоуна.  
— Это Нокс, — улыбнулся тот. Его история. — А обо мне что-нибудь говорили? Все же… они же видели виселицу и как меня взяли… И это.

Штеффен наклонил голову.

— Одни считают, что ты действительно опасный ублюдок. А вторые считают, что вешать за то, что ты торгуешь ирландскими пуговицами, это перебор. Последний раз, когда я был в городе, такие слухи ходили.

Чарли посмеялся, и живот скрутило болезненным спазмом.

— Но никто не говорит о чем-то темном и безумном, что раньше пожирало город по кускам?  
— Нет, никто.

Штеффен нахмурился, и его лоб просекла еще одна морщинка.

— Пусть так оно и остается.

Конечно, это все не было панацеей. Лживые истории не смогли бы спрятать в себе целиком и полностью, скрыв их головы в мутном болоте слухов и домыслов. Но сейчас, когда все ненадолго улеглось, и единственное, что угрожало Мракстоуну, это переизбыток сплетен на базаре, Чарли почувствовал полное спокойствие. Впервые за много дней.

— Я рад, что… — начал Штеффен и замолчал.

Чарли повернулся к нему, рассматривая его лицо. Говорить было тяжело, он это чувствовал.

— Я рад, что все случилось так, как случилось, — прошептал Штеффен едва слышно. — Мне жаль, что… мне жаль, что ты потерял друга и прошел через все это. Но как я благодарен судьбе за то, что вы добрались именно до Мракстоуна. Вытянули его из… вытянули из него… покончили с этой бедой. Ведь это ваша заслуга.  
— Наша.  
— Большей частью ваша. Вас обоих.

Штеффен закрыл глаза, уверенно кивая головой. Он перевел дух и продолжил.

— Ты знаешь, что мне плевать, каким ты был раньше. Что делал.   
— Знаю.  
— У всех нас есть темные стороны. И светлые.

Его голос вибрировал от эмоций, и слышать это было прекрасно.

— Я рад, что сейчас ты со мной, Чарли. Здесь.

Чарли сел, придерживая себя за живот. Но вторая рука ему все равно понадобилась, чтобы обнять Штеффена за шею. Поглаживая затылок и чувствуя большими пальцами пульс в артерии.  
Он уткнулся своим лбом в его и вздохнул.

Вдох. Выдох.  
Губы гостеприимно приняли поцелуй Штеффена. Он был коротким, но таким волнительным. До того, как Штеффен вновь уложил его на постель.

— Никто никогда не узнает, что произошло на самом деле, — пробормотал Чарли напоследок.

Может быть, сказать стоило что-то совсем другое. Но он не знал, как это сказать. Он умел только показывать.

— Тебя это волнует?

Чарли вздохнул, пожимая плечами.

— Нет, не особенно. Все, что нужно, уже сделано.  
— Осталось только привести тебя в норму.

За недолгий разговор Чарли успел ощутить и облегчение, и удовлетворение, и удовольствие. Этого казалось так много. Он устал.

— Что ты думаешь делать потом? — спросил его Штеффен.

Чарли закрыл глаза. А что он будет делать потом?

***

Музыка в «У пьяной пятки» казалась ужасно громкой. Возможно, он просто привык к тишине, и поэтому пианино играло у него словно в самом ухе.

Чарли не мог не заметить количество взглядов, которыми просекали его посетители. Но выступить против никто не собирался, а нового шерифа пока не выбрали. Да, по-видимому, этот вопрос, как и вопрос принадлежности Штатам, волновал жителей меньше, чем отсутствие работы.

Лавинья нашла его сразу. Чуть не скинув кружку эля на пол, она запрыгнула к нему на колени и обвила шею руками.

— Чарли, это ты! — довольно заметила она, прижимая его голову к груди. — Тебя выпустили!  
— Почти, — усмехнулся он.

Совсем боль в животе не ушла, но он по крайней мере мог свободно передвигаться и делать разные вещи. У Штеффена было иное мнение: он отвергал все попытки Чарли сблизиться, пока не убедится, что все точно нормально.  
 _Последний раз он сдался, и Чарли окончательно внес une pipe в список лучших штук на свете. Даже лучше виски._

Чарли обхватил ее за талию, придерживая, и подвинул к себе соседний стул, помогая ей пересесть.

— До меня дошли кое-какие слухи, — сказала Лавинья незамедлительно. — Барри говорит, его помощник шерифа грабанул на динамит, а потом подорвал шахту.  
— О, такое говорят.  
— Ага. Ну это плюс вообще-то. Теперь сюда меньше ходят эти зассанные шахтеры.  
— Думаю, они скоро совсем перестанут, — сказал Чарли. — На самом деле… на самом деле шахты взорвались от природного газа.  
— О. А как же динамит? — Она приподняла брови.  
— Он был нам нужен для другого.  
— Для другого? — повторила она. — А в шахтах газ?  
— Да, вроде того, — пожал плечами Чарли, делая глоток эля. — Тут везде опасно. Серебро того не стоит.

Ему было неловко обманывать ее, ведь она им так помогла. Но чтобы окончательно приостановить тут выработку серебра, им приходилось делать все.  
Он надеялся, болтушка Лавинья расскажет об этом всем своим клиентам.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал Чарли, переводя тему.  
— О-о-о, все-таки кое-что ты мне покажешь. — Цепкие пальчики побежали по его бедру.  
— Нет, это не то кое-что! — предупредил он. — Это кое-что для кое-кого другого.  
— Ах, жаль.

Он достал из кармана сложенную квадратом тряпочку. Она была еще чуть влажная.

— Ты говорила, что любишь цветы, — напомнил он.  
— Ох.

Ее глаза широко раскрылись, словно она могла разглядеть. Руки нащупали ткань на столе и непонимающе начали разворачивать.  
Штеффен разрешил ему взять несколько листков эвкалипта. Это нужно было для дела. А других цветов зимой он бы точно не нашел.

— Ах! — воскликнула Лавинья. — Что это?  
— Это растение. Оно пахнет. Не совсем, как обычные цветы, но…  
— Чарли, оно ужасно воняет, — засмеялась она. — Кошмар просто.

Чарли поджал губы. Он не совсем этой реакции ожидал. Ему нравился этот запах. Он ассоциировался с хорошим.  
Но стоило ему потянуться к ней, чтобы забрать неловкий подарок обратно, Лавинья обхватила его запястье второй рукой.

— С другой стороны, у некоторых изо рта похуже несет, — серьезно сказала она и добавила, подняв лицо: — Спасибо, Чарли.

Он даже растерялся от ее искреннего голоса. Он ни к какой реакции не был готов. Но это было приятно.

— Тебе спасибо, Лавинья. За все.

Ее губы изогнулись в теплой улыбке.


	40. Эпилог

Обманываться не стоило, здесь безопасно не стало. Короткий миг отдыха перед новой бурей — все, что у них было. Проклятая земля рано или поздно о себе напомнит. Проклятое серебро тоже.  
Во всяком случае Штеффен дал понять, что они не будут здесь надолго оставаться. Он успел отправить запрос в несколько городов, и хотя пока никто не ответил, его настрой был решительным. Он впервые зашел так далеко.  
Люди покидали Мракстоун, построенный ради серебряного промысла. Оставаться в лишенном крови городе смысла не было.

Чарли не ожидал другого, расставание давалось тяжело.  
Они собрали вещи быстро, их было совсем немного — всего пара мешков, но Чарли перебрал их несколько раз, чтобы дать себе еще времени.  
Он вернул свое оружие и листовку. Нокс помог стянуть их из участка (кстати, в руке он уже мог держать полную кружку и почти не проливать). Чарли отрезал от листовки ножницами Штеффена информацию о вознаграждении.  
Сложив ее и рисунок Клауса, он спрятал их между страницами книги, которую планировал однажды прочесть. Это были не «Сердечно-сосудистые заболевания».

Нокс выглядел возбужденным, и Чарли догадывался почему. Он не знал, согласилась ли мадам на его предложение, но он задал вопрос. И ответ получил.  
А сейчас им нужно было затеряться. Сдуть свой след, как рисунок, начерченный на песке, сдувает дикий западный ветер.

Отважный обтер штаны Чарли, оставляя на них мелкие коричневые шерстинки. Чарли не забыл его добра и долго, долго чесал его уши, пока тот взбивал пыль под ногами крутящимся хвостом.

Магда с Клаусом провожали их на пороге. Она сдержанно улыбалась и молчала. А Клаус наоборот, не мог перестать говорить.

— Вы же приедете еще, да? — серьезно спросил он, повисая на перилах веранды. — На лошадях.  
— Да, еще приедем, — пообещал Нокс. — Может, мы встретимся в другом месте, но да.  
— Мы точно встретимся. Штеффен пообещал. Может быть, я стану чуть побольше, но это все еще буду я.  
— Да, приятель. Точно станешь.

Чарли перевел взгляд на Штеффена. Тот оперся рукой о дверь, которую придерживал, и без слов махнул ему головой, приглашая идти за собой.

Чарли ничего не мог поделать с сумасбродно заходящимся сердцем, делая такие знакомые шаги к порогу. Кивнул мадам и улыбнулся Клаусу, свисающему вверх тормашками.

Штеффен обнял его внутри, щекоча рукавом. Так крепко притягивая к себе, что Чарли повис в его руках.

— Я попросил Магду обметать это, — сказал он, поставив Чарли обратно на пол.

Щекотал не рукав, а платок в его руках. Платок был синим.

— Это от твоей рубашки? — спросил Чарли, узнавая ткань.  
— Моей красивой рубашки, — поддел Штеффен, кладя руки на его плечи.

Он завязал платок сзади и сглотнул.

 _Расставаться было больно._ Даже зная, что вернешься. Надеясь, что вернешься.  
Они молчали всю предыдущую ночь, просто лежа рядом и дотрагиваясь. Словно выписывая слова на чужой коже. Слова, что не имели значений ни на одном из языков, но были понятны.

Чарли уткнулся носом в его грудь, вдыхая запах жилетки и трав. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы глаза сейчас так не горчили. Но и не хотелось терять это светлое чувство, которое помогло ему стать лучше.

Штеффен взял его за руку, и следующим Чарли почувствовал прохладное прикосновение металла на ладони. Он покрутил его в пальцах. Круглое.

— Я не могу его взять, — покачал головой Чарли и попытался надеть кольцо обратно на Штеффена.

Тот сжал руку в кулак, не давая.

— Можешь, — шепнул он Чарли в шею. — И возьмешь.  
— Нет, — запротестовал тот.

Это было слишком личное. Не платок из рубашки, которую уже не сшить и не отстирать.  
Слишком ответственное. _Слишком обязывающее._  
Но не сильнее, чем слова.

— Если… — Штеффен кашлянул, — если совсем денег не будет, продай. Оно золотое.

Чарли вздохнул, обнимая его за спину. Штеффен укутал его своими большими руками в ответ, прижимая к груди. Касаясь своими бедрами, плечами. _Сердцем._

— У меня нет для тебя подарка в ответ, — с сожалением сказал Чарли.

Что у него оставалось? Нокс, Кадиллак и мистер Кольт на бедре. У него за всю жизнь ничего не было, и стоило чему-то появиться… приходилось это оставлять.

— Ты подарил мне достаточно.

Штеффен погладил его по щекам, коснулся пальцами подбородка.

— Я так сильно буду скучать по тебе, — сказал он тихо. — Я еще не отпустил тебя, но мне уже не достает чего-то. Тебя недостает.

Чарли закрыл глаза. Его ресницы дрожали.

— Мне тоже.  
— Я написал Ноксу список городов, куда отправлял запросы, — добавил Штеффен серьезно. — Я все-таки… я все-таки отправил. Где-нибудь там мы точно будем. И ты…  
— Я?  
— Если ты захочешь меня найти…  
— Я найду.

Чарли сглотнул тяжело.

— Где бы ты ни был.

Штеффен поцеловал его, и этот поцелуй означал прощание.

Солнце висело высоко. Пора было отправляться.  
Чарли знал, как сложно будет оглядываться назад, но он оглянулся.  
Они провожали их, все четверо. Люди и собака, которые приютили их, ничего не требуя взамен. Которые помогли найти себя и пройти через темную, тяжелую главу их жизни. Потери. И страх.

Чарли направил Кадиллака на запад. Длинные тени от солнца протянулись перед ними, рисуя долгий путь, который им светил. Они отправлялись вперед. Еще дальше. Еще левее от Миссисипи.


End file.
